Star Wars: The Light to Meet It
by nurjen08
Summary: After the team up between Kylo Ren and Rey and killing Supreme Leader Snoke both must make a choice. As Ben and Rey take hands where will that lead them? What will a Sith and a scavenger do together? And how will they balance the light and dark and each other?
1. Introduction

Star Wars: The Light to Meet It

By nurjen

After the team up between Kylo Ren and Rey and killing Supreme Leader Snoke both must make a choice. But where does that lead them? What happens after you created something so huge as the First Order; believed in the legend of the Jedi, you now have only moments to decide your future. What comes in that future?

All characters belong to LucasFilms and Disney.

Rated T.

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone! You might know me from my Buffy the Vampire Slayer writings. And I may even get some messages asking about the Elizabeth story. My forum page will have more on that.**_ _**I am trying a new field and I am a huge Star Wars fan. After the Last Jedi something had me thinking of how it could have gone. Now I felt the movie was great, it went left instead of right and did appreciate that. Anyways, here's a possibility on what could have happened.**_

Introduction

The fight was over but the ship was beginning to fall apart they both felt that. Rey then turns to the large window seeing the fleet was still under attack.

"The fleet!" Rey cries out as she runs to the glass window. "We can still," But there was no one following her and she looks to the throne where Snoke sat in two pieces. Kylo Ren stood there in disbelief at what we just did, what he managed to pull off. He just destroyed Snoke, he destroyed a Sith lord. "Ben?"

Kylo responded to his real name and it was strange. It was a name he hears so little and when said usually it's to strike some kind of anger in him, to galvanize him. He looked to Rey as she stood there still breathing heavily from the battle. She was still very much untrained, her moves were sloppy at best and she fought more out of defense than actual skills. "We need to go." Kylo turned back to the throne of his dead master and then back to Rey.

"It's time to let the past die." Kylo announced and Rey was unsure in what that meant.

"Ben, the fleet…" She was starting to panic as she looked to the small ships being picked off. "Your mother is out there" Maybe that would help hasten this. Kylo stared at Rey and then looked to the large window. Could he just leave? What happens then? He has built this new empire, this new society and now she wants him to drop it; leave it all behind. Is that possible? If he leaves what would follow? "Ben, please," Her voice was begging him to make a choice. But what choice would he make?

Kylo then walked towards Rey knowing what two scenarios will happen. He leaves and the whole galaxy will look for him, the Knights of Ren will hunt him. He stays, he can take over, he can rule, she can be with him. Well, the last part was a hope he knew that she was leaving with or without him. But what choice was he going to make? He has only moments to decide what he will do and what risks each has.

Kylo walked a little closer to Rey as she stood there anxious knowing the minutes were getting short. The ship was in trouble, the fleet needed help; so much in so little time. Kylo then held out his hand to Rey. Rey stood still not knowing what the gesture meant, where it was going to lead to. A blind leap of faith is what was needed. What happens when she reaches for his hand? Unlike the force bond when they barely grazed their palms within their minds, this was real.

Rey looked at his opened hand reaching to her. She then looked to his eyes. He was still sweating from the fight, still coming to grips with the reality before him. His eyes said everything, they told his history and even possibly his future. What happens now set the course for the entire galaxy. Rey reached out and placed her hand into his. His hand closed around hers in the gentlest grip. He was one of the strongest persons she came before, he can grip you through the Force and choke you and yet his touch was so light and even warm. Now, where were they going to go?

 _ **That is the intro. Let me know in the comments if I should continue on. Let me know what you think and so on. As always you readers rock. Thank you for your comments and encouragement.**_


	2. Shield

Chapter 1 Shield

Rey took in a deep breath as she held on to the gunners. As the Falcon began to make it's way to the planet Crait. It was a barren planet that was for sure as she looked to the ground covered in some type of white substance. But it only took a second to see the First Order ahead. As the Falcon flew past what looked like small flat mountain tops she then could see the Resistance fighters in some very old fighters heading towards the First Order of AT-ATs. She knew they were sitting ducks as the First Order took aim and fired. Out from the AT-ATs TIE-Fighters emerged and now it was time to help what was left of the Resistance. The Falcon dove towards the small battle and Rey fired at the First Order.

"Rey! We need to get them to follow us!" Ben spoke through the earpieces as he was in the cockpit with Chewy. Ben moved the controls upwards and then Chewy let out a bark to Ben.

"Yes! I Know I haven't flown this in a long time!" Ben replied to Chewy and then something else screeched and Ben looked to the dashboard seeing some bird looking thing. "And what the hell is this?" Chewy gave out some softer barks and Ben cocked his eyebrows. "Por…Prog?" Then the Falcon rocked a little.

"They're following us!" Rey informed them over the earpieces. Ben and Chewy refocused to flying as the Falcon shook again.

"They really hate this ship." Ben whispered as he flew leading the TIE-Fighters away giving the Resistance fighters some chance at this. Ben then flew into the small tunnels of the mountains. While the Falcon looks bulky and just like this giant clunker of a ship, she does have where it counts and she can fit in tight spaces. Ben steered the Falcon effortless while Rey managed the gunner but she was going to need help. Ben got up leaving Chewy and the strange looking bird thing to fly. Ben ran through the Falcon and memories came back but there was no time for that. He found the entrance to the guns and jumped down. He got into the chair and turned on the guns and the old red screen flipped on. He grabbed the handles and began to fire.

"How many?" Ben asked as he took another one out.

"Not sure." Rey replied as she fired down another TIE-Fighter. But then they both noticed that Chewy was flying to a really tight space and they could no longer fire as the guns couldn't move.

"Chewy!" Both yelled knowing they might not fit much longer. The Falcon then raced out of the small space and Ben and Rey looked to see if anything followed them. Four more TIE-Fighters remained and fired at them. Ben pointed the gunner and the screen locked on to one and he pulled the trigger and the TIE-Fighter exploded. Rey was having trouble as her gunner was damage from going into the narrow area. It can still fire but it was slower at firing.

Ben pointed to another fighter trying to lock on but he was having some difficulty. He always did tell his father to update the tech on the ship but Han always said no. Instead of locking on Ben just held down on the trigger. It worked for one fighter and then another fighter blew up as Rey was able to get it. It was now down to one and they both could take it on as it didn't stand a chance. Ben and Rey fired and a blast clipped it's wing causing it to spin out of control and crashing.

Ben and Rey then looked at each other across the way smiling slightly. That was just more team work. They actually worked well together. They looked at one another, locked in the moment, a rather triumphed moment but then a barking order came through their earpieces. They both got up and headed back to the cockpit, this was far from over. Ben quickly got into the pilot chair and took over while Rey sat right behind him.

"We need to double back." Rey pointed out and Ben pulled the controls up as they flew out back into daylight. The Falcon turned around but how they going to pull this off? It was just a very small First Order ground fleet and by the looks of it, a handful of Resistance fighters. Rey watched as Ben flew clicking on some controls as if he's never stopped flying the Falcon. This was the ship he learned to fly in as a boy. He then eased the Flacon down into a gorge and got up. Rey and Chewy followed him outside and in the distance you could hear the battle and almost a pounding noise.

The three of them ran to the side of the gorge and up to the top. They weren't sure how to get in from here let alone being noticed but they had to do something. They came to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The Resistance was gone as the First Order made they're advancement.

"It's General Hux." Ben informed the other two.

"What do we do?" Rey asked because what do they do? They have no weapons, they are out man and out gunned. There was no way to get to the Resistance from here to help.

"A distraction." Ben answered and Rey looked to him very confused. "There has to be a way out for them."

"Ben," Rey didn't like where he was going.

"I'll go down there and hold them off." Ben explained his plan and Rey's eyes widen while Chewy gave some protesting barks.

"You're going to face the First Order with nothing but a lightsaber?" Rey asked and then it hit her. "Yeah, that was a stupid idea." She more or less whispered to herself and Ben looked confused. "Ben," She was trying to talk some sense into him.

"Chewy, go back to the Falcon and wait, you'll need to take off as soon as possible." Ben started to lay out his plan. Chewy barked again and Ben walked over to him. "Chewy! We don't have time to argue!" Ben raised his voice and Chewy backed off for a moment. For Chewy that voice rang out much like Han's would. "We'll argue another time, I'll let you hit me, but the Resistance needs you too." Chewy then went to his whine of disapproval and yet acceptance. For a moment Chewy really did have Ben back. "Go." Ben ordered and Chewy started to run back to the Falcon.

"And what am I doing?" Rey asked him. If he was going to do this then he shouldn't do it alone.

"You need to lead them out." Ben answered and Rey nodded. Ben walked to the edge of the cliff and Rey followed looking down to the bottom. She took in a deep breath and then Ben reached out pulling her close to him and embraced her. She held on as he jumped off the cliff side.

Rey opened her eyes and saw they were on the ground and looked up to Ben. He wanted to say something but there was no time. Rey looked to the First Order as it advanced to the old base. She then saw the doors and the small hole created and ran for it. Ben stood his ground.

Rey ran inside and was greeted by blasters pointing at her. But a familiar face saw her and smiled.

"Rey!" Fin called out and ran to her. She ran to him and they hugged. Leia smiled and walked over to her. Rey let go of Fin and then hugged Leia. Rey knew Leia wanted to know where her brother was but there would be another time for that.

"Who's that?" Poe asked as he pointed to a silhouette of a person in the distance. Rey turned around seeing Ben's figure standing there.

"We need to get out." Rey turned their attention away for a moment.

"There is no way in or out except through that door." C-3PO spoke up and Rey looked to Leia. They were stuck and unless Ben actually took down the First Order here and now, they were stuck.

"Then we should fight." Fin spoke up. "Get all the blasters we can hold and we fight." Poe however never took his eyes off the man outside.

"No," Poe then looked back to the small group. "Rey's right, we need to leave."

"How?" Fin asked. "You heard the gold droid, this blasted open front door is the only way in or out. We just take on the Order and we go down fighting." Poe then thought what General Holden said before she sacrificed herself.

"We are the spark that will light the fire that'll burn the First Order down." Poe whispered and looked to Rey. "Let's find a way out."

"How?" Fin asked again and then Poe looked around as well as Fin. "What happened to those crystal foxes?" Just then they heard a bark and saw one of the foxes. Everyone looked to one another and started to scramble out. As they started to file out Rey looked to the entrance of the fortress and towards Ben. She wanted to help but someone needed to guide these people with the Force.

Ben stood before the AT-ATs alone not knowing what was going to happen. Maybe they would listen to him but he knew better. He knew Hux told them that he killed Snoke, which wasn't incorrect but he knew he embellished it. He and Hux hated one another so for Hux this was revenge. Ben stood there and started to breathe deeper knowing he was going to need to use all his concretion and all his focus. Just then the AT-ATs began to fire at him. Ben closed his eyes to hold the laser blasters at bay. Holding a few wasn't difficult but more kept coming. They started to get heavy. Ben held out his hand to give him a better chance as more keep coming. Ben took in a deeper breath knowing he had to stay calm and stay focus. More lasers fired and the weight was getting heavier. Ben couldn't help but let out a gasp of pain from the ever growing weight. But he had to keep thinking "shield."

'" _The Force can protect you," Luke explained to Ben and the other young Jedi. "Using it in defense is as equally powerful as in protection. It's energy, it's tangible in that way." Luke then looked to the young Solo. "You can create a protection around you both in your mind and body. Think of a shield, a shield holding back what can harm you."'_

Ben held out his other hand trying to grow that shield, that protection. The weight was getting worse, he could feel it. But if he gives up then Rey may not make it, Chewy may not make it, his mother won't make it.

' _Luke sat before a thirteen year old Ben. They were meditating together._

" _Why do this?" Ben asked._

" _Body strength is one thing Ben, the mind can be even stronger." Luke answered and Ben nodded. "It's not always about body strength, it's what you do here," Luke pointed to his head.'_

Ben let out a loud cry and imagined pushing back the lasers. He widen his arms out and pushed with the Force as hard as he could and then collapsed. Ben looked up seeing of the lasers flew all around and even hitting some of the AT-ATs. Ben then took out his lightsaber knowing he would have to defend himself. He wanted to get up but felt weak. He slowly got up but fell back to the ground again and spat out some blood. He then reached to his side as one laser blast was able to get him. He looked up to the remaining AT-ATs as they began to advance. Ben managed to pull himself up and felt winded as if he was going to pass out.

Rey led the Resistance to a wall where they followed the crystal fox and it managed to slip through some rocks. Rey let out a sigh and nodded.

"Lifting rocks…I can do this." She more or less said to herself and held out her hand. Leia smiled as she saw the rocks lifting away. Rey pushed them so a small exit formed. The handful of Resistance fighters ran and the Falcon sat there waiting. Chewy came out and started to usher them in. Rey started to follow but then looked back to the cave they came from and stood there.

"Come on, come on," She whispered to herself. Leia was about to board the Falcon when she turned for Rey but Rey was waiting. Leia walked over to Rey and stood next to her knowing they didn't have all day. "Please, please," Rey begged and Leia saw her eyes starting to water. Leia looked into the darkness hoping to see him too. "Ben?" Rey asked and the darkness didn't answer back. Leia reached out to pull Rey to the Falcon as it was time to leave.

As Rey started to turn away she heard something and turned back to the cave. Out of the darkness Ben stumbled out using the wall to hold him up. He looked awful like he was beaten down and up. "Ben!" Rey ran to him as Leia stood there in shock. She hasn't seen her son in years and he has grown up. Rey rushed to him as he slid down the to ground. Leia followed her to help her son up.

Rey reached to Ben and started to help him up. He was almost dead weight though and exhausted. Just as Rey started to help him up Chewy came out to them. Chewy reached for Ben and hoisted him over his shoulder. Chewy would do that when Ben was little as a game but now it was to help him up. Rey and Leia followed the Wookie into the Falcon. Rey closed the ramp as Chewy set Ben down on the ground and headed for the cockpit. Rey got down to the ground and placed her hand on Ben's cheek and his face was hot, he was burning up.

"Whatever he did took a lot of energy." Leia commented as she sat on the other side of Ben. Rey then saw Ben holding his side knowing he was injured.

"What the hell is going on?" A voice asked and Fin stood there. Rey stood up and then got in between Fin and Ben.

 ** _That's the first chapter. Is Kylo really Ben and is Ben here to stay? What happens now? Leave your thoughts and comments. As always, thanks for reading you guys are awesome._**


	3. The Star Pilot

Chapter 2 The Star Pilot

Rey stood between Fin and Ben and while there needs to be explanation there might not be a time for one not now at least. They needed to get out and get somewhere safe. Leia remained on the ground with Ben as he held his side in pain.

"Fin, it's ok he's with me." Rey assured her friend but Fin wasn't convinced. Just a week ago Fin has escaped the First Order, met Rey, met Han Solo and watched him die, fought on Star Killer Base and went toe to toe with Kylo Ren, lightsaber and all. Now the very man who nearly killed him was here and all of a sudden on their side? "He needs medical help." Rey added knowing he caught a blaster strike. Fin continued to stare down Ben with stern and angry eyes. He was trying to read him; was he here to really help or was he acting as a double agent? Ben looked to Fin the Storm Trooper who left the First Order. "Fin, please!" Rey snapped Fin out his train of thought.

Rey reached down for Ben and began to lift him up. Ben let out a cry of agony while Rey hoisted one of his arms over her shoulder to hold him up. Leia got close to her son placing her arms on his waist and back for further support. The two women help Ben further into the ship as Fin followed, he wasn't going to let Ben out of his site. As Leia and Rey led Ben to the medical bay bed they stopped seeing another person was occupying it. But the playing table and the benches were free. The two girls laid him down on the table as Leia went to get some supplies although she knew they were probably going to come up short.

Fin stayed with Rey as Ben looked dazed and tired. Leia returned with some bandages for now while Rey looked to his side for the blaster wound. She founded it and it was half bleeding and half burned. The blaster didn't graze him either, there was a hole and people can die from this kind of wound. Rey began to place the bandage on it for now. They were going to need more medical help but for now it was just time to stop the bleeding and try to keep it from getting infected. Leia sat down and then reached out for Ben's hand. She held it and it was warm even through the glove. She had her son back, maybe only for a little while but she did have him.

The Falcon had taken off and no one knew where they were actually going to go but it had to be in the far reaches of space. As Rey began to finish the makeshift dressing the Falcon rocked just a little. Leia looked around knowing something hit them. Crait was nowhere near an asteroid field and they haven't taken off to lightspeed yet. Rey and Leia looked to one another for a moment knowing something was after them. Leia nodded to Rey to go ahead and meet up with Chewie. Rey got up and looked down to Ben seeing he was half asleep out of pain and exhaustion. He then turned to her not wanting her to leave. He even reached to her hand to hold it. Fin saw that and his blood boiled. If he hurt Rey in anyway he was dead. Rey squeezed Ben's hand letting him it was going to be ok.

"I'll be right back." Rey assured her new friend and then did something completely out of place but it felt true and right. She leaned in and planted a very soft kiss on Ben's forehead. She then raced to the cockpit. Leia held back a smile but Fin wasn't smiling. Fin wanted to stay and watch Ben to make sure that he didn't do anything to the General.

Rey ran down to the cockpit and Poe met up with her. They both met up there watching Chewie fly and came to see what was happening. Chewie let out a bark and Rey nodded. She then looked out the window and saw Star Destroyers coming for them. That escape was too easy. The Order probably hailed a beacon for help. They had to get out and make the jump to lightspeed. Rey took the controls and pulled up and around going another way but there were more Destroyers showing up.

"Ok, they're trying to trap us." Poe announced and he sounded worried. "How are going to get out of this one?" And that was the big question. Rey just kept flying knowing they had to be on the move. Poe looked around as the empty space started to get crowded. They had to find an empty spot to jump to lightspeed but the Order appears to know that was the plan. More Destroyers started to appear but one thing they weren't doing was firing at them. Something wasn't right as Rey flew the Falcon. Just then Chewie barked again and Rey turned around seeing Ben standing there. Leia was behind him as he looked around. Ben was sweating and pale and at anytime he was probably going to pass out. Ben then looked to the Destroyers and saw the plan unfolding.

"Get up," He was soft spoken right now and his energy was waning. Rey got up as Ben sat down in the pilot chair he then started to flip some controls and Chewie barked at him. "I know," Ben acknowledge him and then grabbed the controls. "We can still out maneuver them." Ben then thrust the ship faster as the Destroyers were closing in. Chewie took the up the mantel as co-pilot with Ben as they started to get away.

"Why aren't they firing at us?" Fin asked as Ben continued to fly the Falcon with little effort.

"They're closing in, they will all fire at us when they have us." Leia explained what was happening. The last of the Resistance was on the Falcon. The Falcon itself symbolized something to the Order that they hated. It symbolized triumph in the face of the odds. It was piece of junk that won against the Death Star, fought the Empire and carried out many missions for peace and unity. And now Chewbacca and a Solo not to mention a Skywalker was on board just like the old days; this might be the Orders worst nightmare next to Luke Skywalker.

Poe and Fin watched the scenes unfold as Ben continued to fly not knowing what was going to happen. Ben can only circle for so long before they become trapped. Then out of one of the Destroyers came a convoy of TIE-Fighters.

"Oh, great," Poe muttered as Ben continue to fly right at them. "Uh, shouldn't you pull up?" Poe asked as everyone watched as they getting closer.

"Oh my word." C-3PO's voice was heard as he managed to wonder into the cockpit. Ben heard his voice and sighed. "Sir, out running the First Order in this capacity, the odds are,"

"3PO shut up!" Ben yelled and Chewie let out a bark to the droid as well. Ben continued to fly towards the TIE-Fighters and Fin's eyes got bigger.

"Listen," Fin started. "While I know we're trying to out run them and all and you may even might be trying to impress a girl," Finn turned to Rey and she felt her face flush, "But now isn't the time to be playing chicken with the First Order." And everyone in the cockpit agreed except two people. Ben then looked to his mother and Chewie and they had no protest looks on their faces. Leia nodded to her son, he was Han's son and Han always went head on with the Empire.

At the last second the Fighters brook off avoiding the Falcon as Ben kept cruising through and even cocked a little smile. Leia saw the smile and he was so much like his father.

"Who the hell are you?" Poe asked as has never met Kylo Ren without his helmet, few people have. For Poe this was a new person but the all black attire made him recognize him from something or somewhere.

"I've been flying in this ship since I was a kid. I might have even been conceived on this ship" Ben started as he turned the Falcon and Leia blushed just a little because he was probably right. "I think I wanted to be a pilot more than a Jedi at once." Poe's eyes widen and then he looked to Leia knowing now who he was. "My grandfather was the best star pilot in the galaxy, we're fine." Ben assured everyone as he continued to fly. "Hold on." He let everyone know and then he went into a spin while going up. Just then the TIE-Fighters started to fire at the Falcon. "They're getting impatient now."

Ben might be able to outrun a few of the Fighters but with the Order fleet closing in this wasn't going to be easy.

"Tell some of the fighters to get to the gunners." Ben ordered and Leia looked to Fin and nodded. But he took one last look at Ben and then to Rey. Rey didn't look at him as she was to engulf in what was going in front of them. Fin took off to find help to manage the gunners and help as much as possible. Ben then took a hard left avoiding on coming TIE-Fighters that were after them. Poe held onto one of the seats as Ben continued to drive out running the enemy. Just then Ben flew the ship very close to a Destroyer and Poe's eyes grew. The Falcon nearly hit it and Chewie gave a out a large bark of disapproval. "Sorry," Ben whispered as he continued to fly. But that little stunt caused a few TIE-Fighters to crash into the Destroyer.

Ben was trying to calculate what to do and how much longer they had. There was one story Han told him. Once when Han and Leia were on the run from the Empire Han flew right at the fleet and got close enough that even the fleet couldn't tract them. The Falcon then just hung out sitting on top of a Destroyer. Ben let out a sigh and pulled up and reached for the COM to send out a message.

"Gunners, stop firing." Ben ordered and they did as Ben pulled the controls upwards and then turned around. Chewie hit a button and an a few lights flashed.

"You're going to attack them?" Rey asked and now she thought Ben was crazy and he wasn't impressing her anymore. Leia smiled a little knowing what the plan was. Ben then thrust the Falcon forwards towards a Destroyer and began to fly close to the surface. He then landed as Chewie clicked a few switches to lock the Falcon down. "This is suicide," Rey whispered looking to Poe and Poe nodded. But the TIE-Fighters that were after them flew passed them. They were out harms way for the time being. Ben sat back in the chair and Chewie started to scold him. Ben listened but didn't seem to phase, he was more or less over the day. Poe however just looked around knowing this was awkward, it almost seemed like a mother was yelling at her child.

Some of the Resistances members started to jam themselves into the cockpit to see what was happening. Fin pushed his way through seeing that they were sitting on top of a Star Destroyer and wanted to scream.

"WHAT THE," Fin started but was cut off by Poe hushing him.

"Turn everything off." Leia ordered and both Ben and Chewie started to power down the ship. "Everyone remain calm and quiet." Leia continued and that was going to be easier said than done. Even stood around watching as the First Order fleet appeared to be confused. "They're scanning for us."

"But since we're within their shields they can't." Poe finished and smiled looking to Leia. "This is brilliant."

"This is completely dangerous, we're going to die." Fin added and Rey looked around. She then looked to Ben, his eyes assured her this would work.

* * *

The people within the Falcon remained quiet as they had to sit and wait. How long they would be waiting was the question. At some point the fleet would have to break up and fly away. But for now everyone was to stay quiet and calm.

Fin left the cockpit and walked over to Rose who was still asleep, she had slept through all this. They needed to get to a base or something with medical capabilities and not just for her but for everyone. Rey got up and stood before Ben knowing he was not going to be able to get out of the seat without help. She offered her hand to him and he took it. Leia followed as the three left the cockpit. The little Porg creature gave out a chirp looking concerned and Poe looked on still confused at the moment. BB-8 came rolling in looking around and then up to Poe.

"I hate today." Poe commented as he sat down in a chair.

Rey and Leia helped Ben to the seats around the table and to lay out as much as they could. It was not very comfortable but it'll work for now. Rey peered to the bandage knowing it wasn't going to last but it was all they have for now. Rey sat on the bench next to Ben's head while Leia stood there watching her son sleep. Rey then looked up to her and let out a sigh. They were alive for a bit. Leia then left to head to the cockpit and maybe wait for a bit.

* * *

' _He could see the black hole, it called to him, it reached out to him. But he could feel warmth too. There was another call to him as he looked to the blazing sun. Both the sun and the black hole called to him, begging for his attention. Ben stood in the middle of the two unsure where to step. Then out of the blackness something reached for him.'_

Ben shook out of sleep and looked up. He was covered in sweat and in a daze. The Falcon was quiet as he sat up slowly. He reached for his side as the pain was searing and he looked to the bandage. There was a slight red tinge to it; he was still bleeding from the wound. He wasn't sure how long he was sleep but it wasn't long enough as he still felt like falling over. Ben started to leave as he headed over to the cockpit but Fin got up, cut him off and stood before him. Fin though has to look up at Ben, Fin nearly reached six feet but Ben towered six feet.

"I don't know what you're doing or trying to do but I'm watching you." Fin threated Ben knowing it was probably a bad idea but he needed to his point across. Ben then got a little closer to Fin just to show how big he really was and just how small Fin is.

"And you're going to do what?" Ben asked but not in a threatening way more or less he just wanted to know. Ben then pushed passed Fin but the former Storm Trooper wasn't done and got back in front of him.

"You hurt her especially," Fin started as he talked about Rey and Ben looked away. "Don't think I won't."

"You know FN 2187," Ben called him by his given name. "I don't care what you think or what you do. If I wanted you dead, I would have a already crushed your neck by now." Now Ben was threatening. "Excuse me," Ben headed for the cockpit leaving Fin standing there.

In the cockpit there was Leia, Poe, Chewie and Rey all sitting there. The fleet outside was still around probably scanning any sectors that the Falcon could go in.

"May I say something," C-3PO was also there and Leia rolled her eyes. She loved the protocol droid, it was a gift from her adoptive father and it was something her real father actually built. Her real mother owned him before her death. C-3PO has a legacy and while most droids do end up obsolete or even end up no longer functioning 3-PO survived three generations.

"No one wants to hear your opinions right now." Leia cut the droid off. She loved the droid but sometimes he could be the most annoying thing. But then she caught site of Ben standing there. Poe got up allowing Ben to sit down mostly in a kind gesture because he was wounded and Rey told him what Ben had done on Crait. Ben took him up on that offer and at down and Rey was just diagonal from him as he sat in the pilot chair. He sunk back into the chair and they continued to wait. At some point they would have to leave the Destroyer.

"Ok, I got nothing." Poe spoke up.

"Well, at some point they are going to leave so…we wait and go the opposite direction." Rey put it simply and Poe shrugged liking the suggestion, it wasn't the worst idea.

"We won't be able to go very far though, we need to refuel and regroup." Poe added and Chewie gave an approval sounded and leaned over turning on a screen to locate a planet they could get to. Ben pulled closer to the screen while everyone in the cockpit looked at it as it began to scan. "Hydain is a hyperspace planet, we'll be easily spotted." Poe took that planet off the list and Chewie started to flip through the screen.

"Wait," Rey pointed and Chewie kept the screen still. "Naboo," She added and Leia's eyes widen a little. Ben looked to his mom knowing what Naboo was or at least who it held. It was a peaceful planet and one they could hide in. It was the both the birthplace to a beloved queen and mother and also an old Sith lord. But the swamps and wide-open spaces might help. Leia had other ties to Naboo and not just by blood. She knew some of it's leaders and could ask for asylum.

"We'll go to Naboo." Leia announced as she looked around to the fleet before them. Then Ben sat up and they looked to him.

"The fleet is breaking up." He announced as they all watched. "Ok, so what happens is standard procedure." He announced but Rey and Poe weren't educated on First Order standard procedures as they looked to Ben for the definition. "We dump whatever garbage we have so,"

"We'll float with it and I mean float until the last ship is gone." Leia finished as she has done this before. Ben nodded as he got closer to the control panels and was ready. Chewie gave out a bark as the little Porg that was still there jumped to his shoulder to hang out there.

"Why does he have it?" Poe asked as he watched Ben preparing the Falcon to detach from the Destroyer.

"Maybe a snack later." Ben suggested but Chewie resented that with an argumentative bark. "Chewie get ready to detach." Ben cut the Wookie off as Chewie still muttered under his breath. "Now," Chewie pressed a button and the Falcon started to float away as they watched each Star Destroyer go into hyperspace. This was risky as they floated around in moving parts of space waste. The last Destroyer left and they remained floating there for a moment. Ben then powered up the Falcon and leveled it out and started to head to Naboo. Leia hoped this worked as she has no other choice at this time but to trust Ben. She had to trust her son that she lost all trust in. The day and ordeal was a long way from being over.

Ben looked out into space as he flew the Falcon. He was somewhat blank and not sure what he was doing. He has no idea what he was doing. Rey sat behind Ben and saw his side. The bandage started to get a deeper red. She then looked to Ben, she too was unsure what was about to happen and for all she knew they've just signed up for their own deaths. Poe stood there as Fin joined up with him. Poe placed a hand on Fin's shoulder and the two friends looked at one another. The days were going to get longer and more dangerous now.

 _ **A/N: I'm hoping you guys are liking this so far. As I'm typing the chapters I'm also looking at old canon and theories out there to hopefully stay relevant. What do you hope to see as the story goes on? As we can see Ben is not done with the Darkside, there's a pull and the friction between our characters is not done yet. Let me know what you all think, what you might like to see and just overall comments. You readers are awesome. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Paint it Black

Chapter 3 Painted Black

Rey sat next to Ben as he was asleep. The quiet lakeside palace was calm and inviting. The Queen of Naboo did grant the last of the Resistance fighters asylum but only for the time being. At some point they would need to leave and rebuild elsewhere. In the other room Rose was recovering from her injuries as Fin stood in the hall trying to monitor Rey and Rose. Leia walked into Ben's room seeing her son was still asleep. Rey looked up to Leia as the General sat down.

"How is he?" Leia asked and Rey didn't answer and continued to watch over Ben. Once he had gotten off the Falcon he passed out and hasn't woken since. The medical team provided by the Queen looked at his wounds and started to the healing process but it was going to leave a very large and deep scar. "Just give it time." Rey nodded and stood up. She couldn't sit here all day because nothing was going to happen. It was about time and to take their time.

* * *

Ben walked in a large field of green grass as there was a quiet breeze. It felt good on his skin. The air was clear and clean. He could breathe and feel the warmth of the sun. He reached out to touch the tall grass feeling it in his hand. But then he felt someone was behind him. He looked down seeing he was in white linen that moved with the wind. As he turned around a woman stood behind him. She was clad in a beautiful blew dress that appeared to made of water. Her long brown hair cascaded all around her with flowing loose curls. Her eyes were soft and loving. Ben moved to her as he seen this woman before in dreams. Sometimes when he was at his most alone and deep pain she would appear and hold him. She felt like his mother when she hugged him. She felt close and she felt of peace.

Ben walked to her as she remained there waiting. Once he stood before she reached out and placed a hand on his scar. He closed his eyes feeling comfort and peace. He opened his eyes again as she remained there before him. She then brought him in for a loving hug. Now more than ever he really felt her spirit as if she was real and with him. He felt a knot in his throat and his eyes began to burn a little. He felt safe and felt quiet.

Ben's eye flickered opened and he slowly looked around seeing people around him. His vision wouldn't clear though and he felt as is he was floating. He could hear the people speaking but it was all muffled. They were all in white standing there. He turned his head and a face appeared and cleared. He saw Rey and he tried to focus on her.

"Rey," He managed to say but it was weak.

"What's wrong with him?" Rey asked the medical personal.

"Infection," One man spoke up. "You said you came from Crait, while it is full of salt and salt can counter infection it's the red sand underneath the salt. It holds bacteria that feeds off the dry air." The man explained. "The planet is covered in it and it feeds off salt, we humans do carry salt in us." Rey looked back at him.

"Can you help him?" Rey asked as the medical persons continued to look on.

"It's going to take some time." A woman spoke up meaning yes they can but it will take time. Another woman came over and injected Ben with something and he began to fall back to sleep.

* * *

The last of the Resistance sat together in the dark as night had fallen. They were all in a room together looking around as Leia was quiet. They were reduced to a room of people. How do they rise above this? But they had another problem though and that was Ben or Kylo Ren. How and where does he fit in all this?

Finn looked around the room as everyone was quiet so he stood up to start the conversion.

"Can we trust him?" Finn asked. "We'll start there. He may have gotten us out of Crait but now what?" And they looked at one another. But no one here knew what happened before Crait though. Rey did and she might be the only one to defend Ben right now. Leia was going to let everyone talk then she would go from there.

"He got us away from the First Order." Rey pointed out.

"He killed Solo, he destroyed the Senate." Fin added and Rey looked to Poe and he shrugged because all that was true. "He hunted us until Crait." Rey couldn't deny what Ben has done but there was one thing she hasn't mentioned.

"He killed Snoke." Rey spoke up and that caught everyone's attention quickly. Rey took in a big gulp and looked around. "I was there, he killed Snoke and then he came with me."

"The Darkside manipulates," Finally Leia spoke up and everyone looked to their leader. "Taking out Snoke means he is now the Master and a contender for the throne." So maybe Ben was playing them.

"Yes but when I talked to Luke," Rey started.

"Where is Luke?" Poe asked because that was another burning question.

"When I spoke to Luke, before Ben had went to the Darkside, the darkness within him was pulling but Ben fought back. Out of a mistake thinking Luke was supposed to end it by killing Ben did he turn. Snoke manipulated Luke and Ben." Rey finished looking around. "We bonded within the Force, I could see him across the galaxy as clear as day. I could see his future." Rey looked to Fin and then to Leia. "He could have sat on the throne but he didn't. He took my hand and we came to you guys."

The room was silent once again and now what was going to be said.

"How's his condition?" Leia asked to Rey since she had been at his side the most.

"I don't know," Rey answered. "It's a bad infection." That was all she knew.

"Don't Jedi heal fast or something?" Poe asked and no one could give him answer though. Rey shrugged because she didn't know. "Well, we may not have to actually kill him and something else will." No one said anything but that was true. "Ok, we'll deal with Ben, Kylo Ren who or whatever he calls himself later. For now, how the hell do we get back on our feet?"

* * *

Ben was alone again standing in room; it was al blue, beautiful furniture of soft colors. The sun was shining through the large window. Ben walked around the room and then out the window. It was a giant city before him and in the far away distance he could see a tower, a beacon. As he stood there he looked down and he was no longer wearing the white linens but robes. He was in his old brown Jedi robes. The belt, the lightsaber holster, the brown boots, the long robe around him; it was all there. He then turned around as another person was before him.

Ben knew it was a man but the black hood head his face as she stood there. The man was dressed the same as Ben except his robes were a darker brown and black. The man then removed his hood showing his face. Ben saw a scar on his eye; it nearly mirrored his own scar on his face. The man looked young but conflicted, torn. He looked familiar like a brother. Ben knew him somehow.

"Most of the galaxy doesn't remember me this way, I barely do." The man spoke and then looked to the wooden table and a most recognizable helmet sat there; the old Vader helmet.

"Skywalker?" Ben asked.

"I know who you are Solo." Anakin began as he stood there. "I know you because I was you. The hate, the fear, the power." Ben stood there. "I ruled, I won and for what…?" The silent room filled with emptiness as the grandfather stood before the grandson. "I never asked for any of this."

"You brought order to the galaxy." Ben added and Anakin shook his head no.

"I killed all my friends, I slaughtered children and I even killed my own wife. And what did it do?" Anakin asked looking to his grandson. "I gained nothing and if it wasn't for Luke and Leia…my soul was saved but I paid for it in pain and death." He finished as Ben stood there. "You too will pay for it if you continue down the dark path and when you do it will burn and you die alone and you will be alone. I was saved and allowed to be reborn in the Force but I am alone, I can't even be with my wife." Anakin finished as Ben stood there. Anakin walked a little closer. "I became everything I swore against, I became the very thing I hated. The very evil I try to keep out found it's way in."

"And this pull to the dark?" Ben asked.

"You have my blood, you carry my sins and my strengths. I want this to end, this hate and war." Anakin then started to walk around the room. "Snoke, he was able to show you incredible things right? Sidious did the same for me." Anakin started. "You could have anything and everything you wanted. But having it all…without Padme…" Anakin trailed off. "It meant nothing."

"Are you saying I need a girlfriend?" Ben asked and Anakin now looked annoyed. Was he like this?

"You're really campaigning for Asshole of the Year, aren't you?" Anakin asked as Ben stood there

"As defending champion, are you nervous?" Ben asked and Anakin was about done with this kid. Anakin then got right into his face.

"You need something to fight and live for." Anakin started. "Go ahead, do nothing, die alone and be alone for all eternity." Anakin then walked away. "Kylo," Anakin stood there for a moment. "Interesting you took both names."

Ben's eyes opened again as he looked around but felt paralyzed. He felt hot and his chest felt heavy. He wanted to get up but couldn't. He tried to look around and everything was still blurry and dark. He tried to take in a gulp of air but he felt like he was breathing through a small tube.

"The mighty Kylo Ren," Ben heard a voice as he stood in blackness. It was Snoke's voice as he looked around. "All this power, this unlimited power and you do nothing!" Ben turned around trying to find Snoke. "Weaken by a girl, choosing the Resistances over destiny."

"Where are you!" Ben screamed into the blackness.

"I am everywhere!" Snoke's voice rise in the air. "You were no Vader, you were always weak! And now, you lay on a table dying." Ben then looked behind him seeing himself on a table motionless. He walked to himself looking at the body. His face was still recovering from the bruises from Star Killer Base. The scar was done healing and he would carry it. The blaster wound on his side was oozing out blood. He could see himself dying. The light and dark was pulling to his death. He had to choose one. He was going to choose his own damnation.

Ben was screaming out in pain trying to get up. He was incoherent and babbling. The fever was burning him up. The medical personal were holding him down but it was failing. Down the hall Leia and Rey raced to see him. The head medical personal ran down to meet them.

"His condition is worsening." The man informed the two ladies. "The fever, we're trying to control it but," He then showed the two women Ben thrashing on the table screaming. "It's his mind, the fever is causing damage and he's delirious."

"What can we do?" Leia asked as Rey watched in horror.

"He's in pain." Rey added softly seeing Ben trying to get up.

"There's a few options," The head medical personal started as Rey looked to Ben. The options were probably bad too. "We continue to try and bring the fever down before he starts to seize or have a stroke." Rey continue to look at Ben as he was suffering. "We hope the anti-medications work and continue to give it to him." Leia looked to her suffering son. "Or, we put him on ice, hopefully cooling the body, help it to relax."

"What's the guarantee that any will work?" Leia asked and she was ready to hear an answer that was less favorable.

"I will be honest General, you may want to say good-bye. The infection is in his blood and if he's at this state…" It meant death was coming.

"He's seizing!" A woman called out and the head medical personal looked to Leia for the final word. Leia didn't know what to do. It sounded like no matter what nothing was going to work so she might as well try something.

"Put him on ice." Leia answered as she stood there with her eyes getting glassy. The medical personal nodded and headed over to the scene and started to give orders. Rey stood there watching him die. He was dying an agonizing death in pain. Rey then walked over to him as he shook, his body ridged and shaking violently. Rey looked to him as eyes were open but he probably couldn't see anymore.

"Ben?" Rey asked as she continued to shake and convulse. Rey let out a tear, no one should have die like this. She reached out and placed her hand to his forehead for some sort of comfort. He was sweating and drenched and so hot to the touch. He was burning from the inside out. She then closed her eyes to reach out to the Force, to find him.

Rey looked next to her and saw Ben standing there and on the table before them was also Ben shaking and in pain.

"You're dying." Rey spoke and Ben nodded and she looked up to him.

"So this is it." Ben looked to her. "This is how it ends." And Rey shook her head no.

"You can fight this Ben," She couldn't let him give up.

"I feel it, I feel the pull of both; at least I can choose." Ben then looked to his dying self. Rey then got closer to him placing her hands around his arms.

"Ben, it's not over you can fight this." She started.

"What's the point?" Ben wanted to know. "I was never loved and I will soon be forgotten." Rey's eyes stared at him and the sadness fell away and angry hit. She backed away and then took a swing punching him in the face. Ben went down to the floor and held his nose as it was bleeding.

"You're mother is at your side! She's crying!" Rey yelled. "We're both watching you die!" Ben sat on the ground. "You can save yourself from all this, you can redeem yourself, right all your wrongs! I can be there to help!" Rey then let out some tears. She has never seen someone die before and she didn't want to you. "Your grandfather failed! Luke failed! But you don't have too!"

Ben wiped some of the blood away from his nose as he looked to the table seeing his dying body. "You can change all this!" Rey then backed away for a moment looking to Ben on the table. "Snoke wanted you for a reason meaning you could kill him and did. You can fix what Vader did. You can do something about it." Rey then quickly wiped the tears and sweat away and she no longer looked upset just disappointed. "But if you die now, then you die a monster."

"Please, leave," Ben begged and Rey nodded knowing what choice he made. Then she walked back to him and kicked him just out of anger.

"You can't…" She paused again. "You can't just come into someone's life! You can't do that! You can't come into my life and make me care about you and then leave!" Ben looked up to her. She stood there, towering over him. "Burn then." Rey then back away and faded away. Ben sat up alone in the darkness. Everything was darkness, his heart was darkness and he was about to die alone in the darkness.

* * *

Rey stood next to Leia while the ice was being placed on a bed. Ben had stopped seizing but his body was at the breaking point and one more high fever could be the end. A bed hovered in with monitors beeping and lights flashing. He was hooked up to all kinds of tubing and a mask was over his face forcing oxygen into his lungs. He was stripped down all but a pair of pants. The blaster wound on his side was covered up. Rey could see the long scar from his face down his chest still deep.

The medical people with easy took him from the medical bed and into the bed of ice. They laid his motionless body there as the machines were keeping him alive more than anything now. Rey then felt Leia squeeze her hand and she squeezed back. This was it, if his body wouldn't cool down the infection was going to burn him out. Everyone stood around the table as it was true, the might Kylo Ren, the son of legendary Han Solo, the son of the Princess, the air to Skywalker barely hung to life.

"Can I have a moment alone?" Leia asked and everyone began to file out. Rey looked to Ben one last time and left. Once the room was empty and it was just Leia and Ben, she let out her sobs finally. She had to be strong for others but now she could cry. Leia walked over to her son and grabbed his hand and leaned over kissing his forehead letting her tears fall on his face. She pulled away looking at him just like the first day she saw him when he was born. All those memories flashed through her head. "I've always been proud. I still love you Ben." She whispered in the silent room. "Please, if this is it, you can let go. There will be no more pain. I promise, I'll be ok." She then squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss the forehead of her son one last time.

Rey sat in the hallway. A few tears rolled down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. As she sat there she heard footsteps and looked up seeing Fin standing before her. He knelt down and then sat next to her and reached out pulling her close for a much-needed embrace. The two friends sat there comforting one another. This was either the end for Kylo Ren or Ben or maybe even both. The turning point for the galaxy was at hand.

 _ **A/N: So, who dies Kylo Ren or Ben or both? I will update sometime next week. What do you guys think? What happens next? Let me know in the comments and as always you readers are awesome.**_


	5. The Step

Chapter 4 The Step

He felt his body floating and rising as his eyes fluttered open. The room was white and it seemed to go on forever. Ben sat on the table and looked around and then down. He saw he was back in his black suit and next to him his helmet. He destroyed the helmet, how did it end up here? Just then he heard a click, click sound as he looked the opposite way and a shadow walking closer to him. The shadow cleared and before him stood Han Solo. The two men looked to one another for moment in complete silence.

"Ben," Han spoke softly. Ben looked around the room or what might be a room. Was he between life and death? "It doesn't matter if you listen it just matters that I get to speak to my son one last time before it takes him." Ben looked to his father, he didn't have the saber wound, he just wore his boots, had his blaster hoslter hanging around his waist, the black vest and white shirt. "Leia, Luke, even Chewie and plenty others told me that you were growing up, that children grow up fast. I thought it takes time and that I had time. I never listened and I didn't watch my only son grow up. Seeing you on that bridge I knew and I understood it was over. I knew I would never see you again."

Ben sat there quietly listening. He couldn't muster anything to say he couldn't even move if he tried. "My life, on that bridge looking to you, I saw it in one…one long breath, one moment. I never knew how much I truly loved you, loved your mother. And I knew I couldn't tell you until it was too late. I don't think I ever really told anyone that I loved them. In that moment, seconds before I fell, that I didn't say I loved you." Ben sat there feeling his eyes burn. "I would have traded everything, every moment, the Falcon, the money, promotions for just one more moment with you."

Ben managed to look away for a moment. After all this time even in death he was able to hear that his father say that he loved him and always loved him. "We'll be together again, Ben. Not now, but in another time." Han stood there for a moment as Ben faced him. Han then turned away and continued to walk. Ben wanted to call out to him, to stay with him.

The room was full of light; a warm breeze filled the room as he managed to open his eyes to look around. He went to sit up but a dizzy spell hit. He doesn't know how long he's been out, what day it was or remembered much after leaving the Falcon. Ben laid back down looking to the open door to the outside watching the breeze roll through the thin curtains. He then looked to his arm seeing he was hooked up to different bags of clear liquids. He forced himself to sit back up and steady himself.

His body was weak but yet his mind felt rested for once. He couldn't hear anything except the birds outside chirping, the light breeze and sound of silence around him. He threw the blanket off of him and reached for his bare side to the bandage around his wound. He looked to it and then looked around the empty room. But then the door opened and he perked up.

"Rey?" He whispered but another woman walked in clad in white. She walked over to Ben with a smile and in one hand held some equipment. She then ran something across his head as he continued to sit there.

"Your fevers are gone." She informed him. "You nearly died." She nodded and Ben's heart raced, he was close to death. "Come, I'll walk you to the balcony. Sometimes fresh air is the best." She removed more of the bedding while taking a blanket placing it over Ben's shoulders. She then removed the fluids from his arms and helped him up. She then walked him to the balcony and before him was a lake. The water was so blue today. And for the first time he felt the sun. The warm breeze felt good as the woman placed his hands on the balcony to support him. He then took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok." Ben answered with his eyes closed still taking in the air and sound of nature. But for a moment in his mind fire flashed and he opened his eyes. He told himself it was ok for now. "Where's," He turned to the woman and looked back to his room. "Where's everyone?" He asked.

"I believe a meeting is about to start. Do want to speak to one of them as I go get the head medical personal?" She asked and he looked to her. Who would speak to him? "That one girl, share barely left your side, I had to shoo her away last night so she could sleep."

"Rey?" Ben asked and the woman nodded with a smile.

"I'll send for Rey." She seemed so pleasant and kind. "There are some clothes for you if you'd like to change." She offered as she left. Ben looked back out to the lake again hearing the water wash ashore.

Rey at first walked down the hall and then she sped walked now she was at a little bit of a jog. She then stopped at his door and then looked down. She was preparing herself to see Ben. It's been a long few days where Ben went back and forth on life and death. She was even there at one point when his heart stopped and that was almost the end. He did fight though. Rey then opened the door and walked in.

Rey saw a made bed and an empty room. She then looked to the flowing curtains and walked closer. Ben was standing outside. He was wearing pants, boots and a loose shirt; he was standing there meditating.

"Ben?" She asked wondering who came out of the fire. Ben turned around and he was no longer pale, he didn't look like death. Rey didn't know if she should smile or go to him. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Ben didn't smile but the brightness in his eyes said something. Ben then slowly held out his hand to her this time there was no glove just him. Rey reached out and placed her hand into his and embraced it.

"I heard you." Ben stated and Rey nodded. Rey then walked closer to him and gently embraced him. He didn't know what to do as he hasn't hugged anyone in a long time he almost forgot what to do or how it felt. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and she was even tinier than he thought. Rey then pulled away trying not to blush.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and Ben nodded.

"I'll be ok." He answered and then turned away looking back out to the water. Rey couldn't help but love this planet and all its beauty. She could tell though Ben wanted to be alone but he was happy to see her.

"I'll be…I'll be here if you need anything." Rey assured him and he turned around slightly to her. She wasn't sure what was supposed to happen in this reunion. But she was happy he made it. Ben snapped a few more images of her in his head knowing he was going to need it later. Once he closes his eyes he's going to need her to be there. Rey then began to leave as Ben continued to look out.

Leia stood before the last of the Resistance; only 30 members remained after all this. She looked to her small band of heroes. They weren't giving up but they were in need of a boost. Now was the time to talk about the next step. So, what was the next step? Naboo was only going to let them stay for a while longer. Up in the front row sat Rey, Poe, Finn, Chewie and Connix. Towards the back Rose was awake sitting with the droids.

"Ok," Leia started as she looked around. "We have one more week here on Naboo and then by the agreement we are to leave. On Crait we sent out for help and our call was heard but no one was going to come." People were afraid and they should be. "Now, we don't have any scouts but the information about Snoke and his death means we may have some time." Leia then looked to Rey and she nodded. While everyone was focused on Leia, Ben snuck in and stayed in the shadows to listen.

"The First Order isn't in shambles but they have no leader at the moment." Poe got up looking around. "Now would be a time to attack but…we have nothing to strike with." So the moment they've been wanting was gone and they couldn't take it.

"They have a leader." A voice came through and everyone in the room turned to Ben. No one knew what to think of him right now and no one knew where he stood in all this. "Hux will take over."

"Why did you kill Snoke?" Finn asked and that was a good question.

"I turned my saber to my true enemy." Ben answered as he glimpsed at Rey. "Snoke…Snoke is or was the least of our concerns. There's a bigger problem and not just with General Hux."

"Ok, so, what's his plan?" Poe asked and Ben shrugged.

"Snoke's was easy, kill Skywalker and the rest of you guys then rule. Hux…" Ben went quiet. "He actually might be the least of our concerns now too." Ben looked around the room and he noticed that everyone was listening. He stepped out of the shadows so everyone could see him. "The Knights of Ren…If Snoke was killed then it's the Knights that would contend for the throne."

"And you're the strongest?" Finn asked but Ben didn't answer that. "Who are the Knights of Ren?"

"Snoke's personal army, elite fighters; fallen Jedi. It was going to be one of us to take over." Ben answered looking around the room.

"You didn't take over so what happens?" Leia asked.

"The throne is open and…I didn't take it. They will hunt me first for betrayal then kill each other for the throne." Ben finished.

"Nice group of friends there Ben." Poe pointed out. "Ok, so why Hux?"

"That was Snoke's pet." Ben walked to the front of the room. "He'll sit until I'm found and then…whatever Ren wins. The First Order has to rebuild just a little, Hux will want to change a few things but they have many steps ahead of you guys."

"I'm not risking Naboo in this. They have offered asylum and it's time to leave them be. This was always a peaceful planet." Leia took over and Ben now sat in the front.

"We can go to an older base." Connix spoke up. "We don't fix it up, it'll keep us hidden while we rebuild."

"How many old bases are there?" Poe asked because there were quiet a few back during the Empire. But there were some that they should avoid because they were landmarks like Yavin and Hoth.

"Dantooine," Leia spoke up. "It's been empty for years but…it's much like Crait." The plan was forming and it could work. They can start from there. It was a dense forest planet, easy to hide. "We leave in three days."

The capital of Naboo, Theed was always busy but Ben was on a quieter side of the capitol. It was a mausoleum as he stood before it. He was here once before as a kid. The doors were opened for all to come and he walked in. The sun's light showed all the corners. Within the middle was a rectangular sarcophagus the emblem of Naboo on it. Behind the sarcophagus was a stained glass window with the effigy of the deceased. Ben stood before the sarcophagus in the small memorial room. People still come here.

"Who was she?" A voice asked and Ben turned around as Rey looked to the painting. "She's beautiful." Rey added and Ben looked to the picture.

"She was my grandmother." Ben answered as Rey stood next to him. "She was the queen of Naboo and later became the Senator. Rumor has it that she started the Rebellion." Ben then looked to the sarcophagus and placed a hand on it. "Sometimes, I would see her in my dreams when I was alone. I don't know much about her but…I know she was kind." Rey looked around as the place stood for decades honoring a hero.

"The Falcon is leaving." Rey added because it was time to leave and she wanted to know if Ben was coming. He didn't say anything. "You're not coming are you?" She asked but more or less confirmed.

"Rey," Ben paused and looked around. "The Order will hunt me down, you and the Resistance have next to nothing." He then looked to her. "I don't know where I stand in any of this. Going with you, the target gets bigger. Besides, you don't need me." Rey's heart broke. "Thank you for bringing me here, staying next to me…"

"Ben," She whispered and was crushed. "You can't give up," She then looked to the stain glass painting of his grandmother. "Luke won't come back, I need a teacher, I need help in this, I can't do this by myself." She added and Ben continued to look to her. "Please," She asked one more time. He didn't move and she nodded. "Fine, stay." She wasn't going to beg and plead anymore. She has work to do and she was going to fight when the battle was already lost. She turned away and started to leave but Ben turned to her.

"Rey," He called out and she turned back to him, looked at him dead in the eyes. "May the Force be with you." He chimed in the old phrase. Rey slightly nodded and continued to leave. Ben faced back to his grandmother's painting and stood there.

The Falcon was getting packed with cargo of food, medical supplies and fuel for their trip. As Leia stood there watching the last of people packing and making sure they had everything she saw Rey walking towards her. She didn't have to ask to know the conversion that she had with Ben.

"Rey," Leia called to her as Rey lifted up a box and she turned to the General. Leia walked to her with that sincere face. "He's like his father, he's a Solo and Solos are…stubborn and he's going to make his own choices you can't do that for him." Leia assured Rey knowing she tried. Rey understood and nodded but didn't accept it. She headed into the Falcon as the final preps were being made. Rey walked into the cockpit where Chewie had started to prep the Falcon. Rey sat in the pilot chair as the little Porg hopped around. Rey sat there for a moment thinking about Ben and hoped that whatever choice he was going to make was the right one.

"You know it actually takes four people to pilot the Falcon," A voice came from behind and Rey turned around seeing Ben there and she smiled a little. She was happy to get up as Chewie started to talk to Ben as he took his seat. "Yes, Chewie I know how to get there." Rey sat behind Ben comfortably as Poe came in and sat behind Chewie. "Everyone in?" Ben asked as he started up the engines.

"Ready to go." Poe answered as he got comfortable. "How long before we get there?"

"As long as we don't run into the Order…three hours." Ben answered and Poe nodded. Leia stood at the entrance of the cockpit smiling. Solos, they always seem to come through. The Falcon started to hover as Chewie barked something and Ben looked to him. Chewie then held out his paw and Ben knew what he wanted to do. Ben held up his hand and they both raised there arms to their chest placing it over their chest and then started to pilot the Falcon. Rey smiled at the gesture knowing it was something for them. The Falcon left Naboo and was probably for good and reached space. Chewie plugged in some coordinates and Ben grabbed the lightspeed controls and pushed it up. The stars around them start to get longer and then the ship took off in its blue tunnel.

 _ **A/N: So…I'm hoping this going well. I know it seems like a lot of exposition but the Resistance has like nothing left. This would be my idea how they could rebuild. Also I want to explore Ben's soul. He's nowhere near being saved. More to come because I have lots of ideas. Let me know what you think in the comments. Than you guys for reading, you're all the best.**_


	6. Between Moments

Chapter 5 Between Moments

Ben sat in the pilot's chair as the Falcon cruised through hyperspace. He was alone at the moment rather enjoying the quietness. The cabin was nearly dark while everyone else on the Falcon was doing something. He could be alone, something he was use to and relayed on. As he sat there alone in his thoughts he was thinking deeply. The emptiness of space around him helped the process. He thought about his choice he made.

Ben stood before that empty throne and could have taken the title of Supreme Leader, he could have been the Sith Lord, even his grandfather never managed that title fully let alone Jedi Master. He could have had it all, ruled the galaxy to the way he wanted it. But turned his back and why? Why turn from he wanted and probably what he was destine for? For death and glory? No, he knew he was going to die as the Knights of Ren would come for him. The First Order will hunt him because Hux hates him. Why give the galaxy that much power?

"Ben?" A voice called out to him in the dark. Ben turned around in the pilot's chair seeing nothing. He felt a pull though as he sat up and began to walk down the corridor. The Falcon was empty and dark as he looked around. The blackness seemed to cave in around him as he continued to walk down into the darkness. But then he stopped feeling this…cold wall. He reached out to touch it but his hand only reached into the blackness of endless space. "Skywalker!" A voice hissed and Ben pulled his arm back.

Then in the blackness he saw something glowing. It almost appeared to be eyes looking at him, yellow and fire eyes looking to him. "Solo!" Then something flashed before him.

Ben jolted awake hearing small chattering from behind him. He even heard someone laughing a little. Ben sat up slowly in the pilot's chair awaking from some sort of sleep. He then looked over as he saw Chewie. Chewie looked to Ben a little curiously. Ben shook it off while Chewie a little whine wanting to make sure he was ok. Ben waved it off as he turned around. The other two seats were empty. Chewie then spoke and Ben looked a little confused. Chewie stated Ben had fallen asleep for half an hour. To Ben it felt much longer though.

In the main haul of the Falcon the rest of the Resistance walked around, talked, maybe munched on some snacks. Rey sat at the table in her thoughts thinking. She has yet to talk to Leia about Luke and where he stands in all this. There wasn't time between Ben kissing death, keeping the Resistance from falling into shambles and hiding from the First Order. The last week was non-stop and it was only going to continue on. Rey tucked some hair behind her ear as she straighten herself up looking around. She then looked down seeing Luke's old saber at her side. Actually it wasn't even Luke's, it was Anakin's. It really belonged to Ben but she felt that she needed to keep safe for now.

In the cockpit Ben maintained the speed as a droid came in beeping. Ben turned around seeing R2 rolling in with BB-8 behind him. It was nice to see the old droid making friends. R2 hasn't worked since Luke left and Leia couldn't bare to give the droid away.

"No, R2 we are not there yet." Ben answered as he flipped a switched and leaned back. Flying was always soothing to him even in the heat of battle. He was much like his father, his uncle and his grandfather. Chewie spoke and R2 beeped at him. "I can manage from here Chewie." Ben insisted that the Wookie walk around and maybe eat. Chewie cocked his head asking a question. "No, thanks." Ben rejected the offer and Chewie sounded like he said whatever and got up. The Wookie and the two droids left the young Solo alone.

Rey sat at the table and saw Chewie and the two droids together. So she got up and went to Ben. She kind of wanted to be by herself with him. As she looked around to make sure no one was watching she headed to the cockpit. Finn saw her leave in the distance and went to follow but then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be ok." Poe assured his friend and Finn gave a sigh. Rey stood at the entrance of the cockpit and the pilot chair turned around as Ben was there.

"Can I sit?" Rey asked and Ben shrugged as Rey took up the copilot seat and sat down. "So…" She wanted to make small talk but it seemed awkward as Ben was definitely that quiet kid. "How...are…things?" Ben looked to her and she nodded. No news was good news maybe. Rey looked out to space. "You know…hyperspace looks so strange." She started and Ben looked back to her. She didn't look at him but knew this was just getting awkward. They seemed to work best in battle and not in a dinner conversion. "So,"

"I'm not good with small talk." Ben finally spoke up and Rey nodded as she figured that out. But she wanted to talk to him alone about what had happened. They both needed to know why it happened.

"Ok," Rey looked down a little and continued to sit there. "So…" The tension between them was thick for sure. "Do…you have a favorite color?" Rey asked starting there. They connected in the Force but yet they knew nothing of each other. Ben furrowed his eyebrows at that question and then finally looked at Rey. It was one way to strike up a conversion.

"Blue." He answered and Rey looked to him.

"Would have thought red." Rey muttered to herself. She then looked to Ben again. "How are you feeling?" Ben looked away and back out to space.

"I feel tired." Ben answered and he did. He knew he slept for a week but it didn't feel like it.

"You nearly died." Rey added just to make sure he understood what he came out of. No one really told him how bad it was so he looked back to Rey. "Like, you had this high fever from an infection that you seized and then we had to put you on ice and at one point your heart stopped. Completely stopped." Rey then looked away. "We all thought that was the end and then…you just came back." Rey couldn't explain it but Ben pulled through. Some would say it was fate and it must mean something.

The silence fell back over them again while they looked into hyperspace for another moment. Rey then leaned back into the chair and swiveled around a little. Ben then reached out and grabbed the chair to stop her. She realized it annoyed him and smiled just a little. But the burning question still remained.

"Why did you do it?" Rey asked looking to Ben but he adverted his eyes. "You killed Snoke and not me, why?" She wanted to know and had the right to know. Ben then looked to her.

"You're not my true enemy." Ben answered but that wasn't enough.

"Ok," Rey wanted more.

"I don't know why." Ben answered. "I don't know." He was frustrated though. "Maybe I wanted the throne."

"But you're here." Rey pointed out and Ben nodded in frustration. "There's a reason,"

"Ok, then Master, you tell me why." Ben did have a temper. Rey's eyes went a little big as she sat there.

"The…Force?" She asked rather than answering and Ben stared at her not at all impressed with the answer. She then scoffed and looked back to space. "I felt something." Rey continued as she sat there. "When we fought together, I felt something there. It was powerful to."

"That was the Force." Ben added. "I don't know why I did what I did but…I felt it too. It seems stronger when you're around." Ben finished and that was the only answer they had for now.

"What happens next?" Rey asked because what was next?

"I don't know." Ben was honest and Rey nodded.

"The First Order will find us won't they." It wasn't a question it was a statement and Ben nodded. He was deep within the First Order so he knows how they operate and what capabilities they have. They could run but at some point they will hit a wall and will have to fight. "We do have a Solo and a Skywalker with us…that has to count." Ben then looked to her. He didn't want to have Rey rely on him. He could feel it deep down that he was being pulled to the dark. He could turn easily and for some reason it hurt to think it would break Rey's heart. And for some unknown and un-profound reason he could not bare the idea of breaking her heart.

"You shouldn't trust me." Ben suggested because he couldn't trust himself. Rey understood but she was still going to try. Everyone deserves a chance.

"I know." Rey then leaned back in the copilot chair and Ben looked at her for a moment longer and then sunk back into the pilot chair too. They both enjoyed the splendor of hyperspace. Out in the corridor Finn listened to their conversion trying to pick up on anything that might pose a threat from Ben, so far nothing. But he was going to always be around to watch and listen. Just then he heard laughing.

In the cockpit Rey was laughing a little which confused Ben as he looked to her wondering what could be so funny. She then looked to him.

"I was a scavenger like…three weeks ago. Then I meet Han Solo, I flew the Falcon, met General Leia and you and even was trained by Luke Skywalker…" She summed up what has happened and she had to laugh because why her? "Why me?" Ben couldn't answer that. He's been asking why himself. She continued to smile as she watched the stars fly pass her.

"You still need a teacher." Ben added and she nodded not denying it. Luke gave her some insight but she was far from being a Jedi. She then turned to Ben smiling and once more he was confused.

"Wait here," Rey then got up and Ben still sat there a little confused. A few moments later Rey came back sitting down holding some books. They old, worn and maybe would fall apart if she were to open one. Ben sat up and closer as his eyes widen.

"Where did you get those?" He asked knowing what they were. It was legend but now the legend was in front of him.

"I…borrowed them." Rey answered and Ben nodded meaning she stole them. She then opened one and looked at the writing but it meant nothing to her as she looked up to Ben. It didn't take him long to figure it out. Rey never had any real formal education. He then reached out and took the book away and looked to it. The language was old and he could pick through it. It would need some additional translations. He then looked up to Rey and she looked a little embarrassed.

"I can teach you." Ben added and Rey smiled a little. "Would you like to learn another language too?" He added and Rey rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Now you're just trying to show off." Rey added while looking at the other books. But Ben kept looking at her. She then turned her head to him as his eyes locked onto hers. He blinked and looked back down at the text placing his hand over it feeling the paper. It held so much history and knowledge. He turned another page feeling how thin the paper was. He then looked up to Rey again as she continued to look to him. Ben closed the book and let out a sigh holding the book. Ben handed the book back to Rey and she stacked it on the others. Ben leaned back in the chair thinking of what was next.

Rey held onto the books looking at them. She was rather excited to learn. Luke taught her quite a bit but she was craving more knowledge as the door was opening slowly. She knew there was more to learn and she was hoping in the process Ben could learn too. Rey sat up and placed the books aside and decided to let Ben be alone. She started to get up but then Ben reached out to her gently grabbing her hand.

"Stay?" He asked and she looked to him. "Your presents is…is soothing." Rey then went back to the copilot chair and she got comfortable.

Ben looked to the controls seeing they were halfway to their destination. As he flipped a switch and went to sit down he saw Rey was asleep. She was cuddled up in the chair sleeping. Ben felt the Force around her and it was complete calm and peaceful. He wanted to know what that felt like someday. Ben had on his black hooded cape that he managed to bring with him. It was meant to keep him warm no matter where he went and shield him from the elements when needed. Looking at it, it was the item he had from the First Order. But as he looked to Rey he stood up and unwrapped the cloak from him and placed it on Rey to keep her warm. Ben stood there for a few moments and then went back to sit down. He took in a deep breath to clear his mind and then closed his eyes to mediate on something and as always…the blackness started.

 _ **A/N: Honestly this chapter wasn't even going to be apart of the story but I thought a Ben/Rey moment would be nice. Hope you guys are enjoying. Remember comments and reviews are always welcomed. Thank you, you readers are awesome.**_


	7. Ground Zero

Chapter 6 Ground Zero

The Falcon had reached Dantooine. It was planet of green fields and swamps. There are indigenous beings here. Towns were days apart in some locations. This planet was on the side of the galaxy from Naboo and nearly in the middle of nowhere, just the way the Rebels liked it. The actual base was carved into a mountainside. This base was old, it was the first base used by the Rebel Alliance decades ago. This place served as the start, where those wishing to fight learned how to fly, how read tech and gain skills. It wasn't until later did Yavin become the official base.

As the Falcon flew only Leia would be able to point out where the base was. As she stood in the cockpit looking it was going to be difficult. The place would probably match the mountain. There wasn't going to be anything that said "Rebel Base Here." Like Crait it was a fortress design to be battle ready. Once found getting inside was going to present another problem. Leia gave Ben a general idea where to go and that was it. Now she had to rely on complete memory. She came to this base only once and she never even saw Crait only knew of it. Bail Organa has little fortresses set up everywhere in the galaxy. She knows most of them but not all. All the where abouts of the each location were gone with Alderran years ago.

As Leia looked hoping something will stick out Ben continued to fly around. Just then she saw a white tree and she smiled.

"It's there." She pointed. She remembers that tree so well at it looked so different from the rest of the planet itself. The tree still stood after all this time. "Land there for now, once we get in we'll take the Falcon inside." Ben nodded looking at the small clearing just big enough for the Falcon. The ship landed but it didn't mean they were safe. The fighters began to take up blasters as they would need set up a safe perimeter before even trying to get inside.

The ramp to the Falcon lowered and leading everyone was Poe and Ben. Leia remained within the center of the Resistance with Rey. The day was a warm one as everyone began to look around. They came to the side of the mountain and saw the huge door leading in.

"It's a giant rock." Finn commented looking around as Leia walked towards it smiling. She can remember being a little girl walking through these doors with Bail.

' _The ten year old child looked around seeing people in uniforms walking around as she held her father's hand. Her long brown hair hanging around her grey dress as she walked with her father and then he stopped. He began to talk to an officer as Leia looked up. The man then crouched down to be at eye level with Leia._

" _Our future General someday." The man smiled at her as Leia looked to him.'_

Leia reached out and placed her hand on the door wanting to get inside but how? This place has been abandoned for decades. Then both R2 and BB-8 came up talking.

"There may be enough power if we were jumpstart it." 3PO translated while Chewie barked.

"The Falcon can do that." Ben added and Rey nodded.

"I know how to route it." Rey added with smile. Leia shrugged meaning they should get started. Rey headed back to the Falcon as Finn followed her. Rey went up the ramp and then opened up a floor panel where there were cables. Finn looked in but when he looked up he jumped back a little as Ben was standing there.

"Please, announce when you walk in." Finn stated but Ben ignored him as he squatted down seeing Rey already going to work. She then pulled apart a cable and looked up to the boys. She threw it to Ben and he caught it. It wasn't going to be long enough from here and the Falcon wasn't able to get any closer.

"Finn, you need to grab a seven A type cable." Rey instructed and Finn nodded but looked confused. Ben sighed and hand him the cable Rey gave him as he went to get it. Ben opened up a door as all types of cables hung. He quickly searched and found the black shiny cable and took it. He walked back to other two, took the cable from Finn and showing him how they connected. Finn looked annoyed at the gestured.

"Take this to the door." Ben then gave it back to Finn with just a slight extra push. Finn walked away as Ben looked down to Rey.

"You two need to place nice." Rey insisted but Ben once more squatted and held out his hand to her. She took it and he hoisted her up and out. Just then Chewie came onto the Falcon knowing he would have to power up the ship.

"Chewie go back out there and help Finn, he…doesn't know mechanics well." Ben asked and Chewie nodded. "Chewie," Ben then pulled a communicator and tossed it to Chewie while taking another other. Chewie left as Rey and Ben headed to the cockpit and sat down. "Have you ever done this?" Ben asked and Rey looked to him meaning no.

"It's all about level of power, too little and nothing will happen, too much we'll blow the whole system and…kill ourselves in the process." Rey explained. Ben didn't look confident as he sat there. Ben grabbed the communicator and looked out the window as the rest of the Resistance was there. Finn got to them holding the wire looking at the door.

"There should be a side panel." Ben spoke in the communicator as Finn stood there looking. Rey could feel that Ben was getting frustrated but he needed Rey here to power the doors. "Over, over," Ben kept telling Finn. Finn then saw it and pressed it as a little panel opened and there were nobs, switches and other little outlets. These were old and Finn was already confused. "Ok, you see a green,"

"Red," Rey corrected him and Ben looked to her.

"Red switch." Ben corrected himself trying to remember basic panel switches.

"Found it." Finn confirmed over the communicator. "Ok, so attach it?"

"No, there should be a copper outlet," Ben added and now Rey was getting frustrated. She knew tech stuff and then reached for the communicator and took it from Ben.

"Finn, under the red switch and to the left you'll see a copper outlet, it'll be sticking out." Rey went on and outside Finn found it.

"Ok," Finn indicated he had it.

"At the end of the A cable you see copper wires, twist those wires to the outlet. Do it tightly too." Rey instructed and Finn began to start.

"Ok, ready." Finn indicated and both Rey and Ben started to get the ship ready. Rey was trying to figure out just how much power to use. They only needed the doors to open enough to get in. They'll put up a main power source later. Ben looked to Rey as she sat there as she looked to the switchboard doing the calculations in her head. She then looked to Ben letting him know she was ready. Ben had to trust her and he did. She was the only one he trusted right now. Ben started the process of powering up the Falcon while everyone waited.

The side panel then started to beep with the lights flashing between red and green. Just then the green light was the only light on and everyone heard a low rumble. Leia looked to the huge stone doors as the power awoken the old base. Just then the rock doors started to slowly open. They opened slowly as Rey watched. She would have Ben power down the Falcon once the door was open enough to get in and out of. The ground shook as the mountains were waking up after years of slumber. Rey looked to Ben and he powered down the Falcon and the two left together.

Now it was time to go into the dark. Ben passed through everyone as he joined up with his mother and turned to him. She started first as their leader but Ben was right behind her and took his lightsaber out. As they went inside Ben ignited the red saber and Rey ignited her blue one and they provided some light. Some of the fighters had smaller lights and both BB-8 and R2 used their own light as everyone looked around.

"It's a hanger." Poe pointed out looking around. Then he saw BB-8's light point to an old X-Wing and smiled seeing it. He then saw shadows of more X-Wings. The fighters continued to move around in the cold dark looking at what was truly the start of the Rebellion. Leia then stopped and looked up into the dark.

"Alright, we need to find out how to get the power started." Leia informed them.

"This is the hanger?" Rey asked and Leia nodded. "Well, based on that from the Imperial days the main power hub would be in or near the hanger bay." She informed everyone. "We just need to find it." Ben nodded agreeing with her.

"I'll help you." Ben volunteered.

"Me too." Finn spoke up and it's a good thing it was dark because Ben nearly rolled his eyes. He gets it, Finn was going to protect Rey but Rey was the last person Ben wanted to hurt. But Finn will never believe it. The three started to look around for anything that looked like a way to the power source. As Rey held her lightsaber looking she decided to get closer to the wall. The air would fill different if there was a door or an opening. She was a scavenger so she knew how to look in the dark. Ben and Finn walked behind her also looking. This hanger must go far back as they continue to walk.

Just then Rey stopped and smiled and looked to the boys indicated she found something. The door wasn't going to open. Ben then decided to show Rey that a lightsaber wasn't just for battle. He slight reached to her shoulder pulling her closer to him indicating to get behind him. Ben then held up the red saber and then drove it through the stone and started to drive it up slowly creating a door. Once finished Ben pulled the saber out of the stone, deactivating it, placed it back on his belt and then began to push the stone with his hands. He honestly could move it with the Force but something in him just wanted to use brut strength. He had this anger in him and by using his own body it felt like that anger was under control. The stone moved and Rey went in as Finn followed.

She found the panel and looked around smiling. There was a chair and she sat in it looking at all the switches and buttons. There was a screen as she reached for dusting it off.

"You know what to do?" Finn asked and Rey nodded as she reached for a little box and flipped it up. Under it was a button and she pushed it.

"Ben, Finn," She looked to them and they were both ready to take orders. "There's a pump and another switch." She started and pointed. "The pump needs to be primed before the switch is flipped." Ben walked to the pump and grabbed and lifted it up and down a few times.

"Primed." Ben added then looked to Finn. Finn then walked to the switched and flipped it up and the little screen turned on. Ben managed to give a small smile. Rey really knew her tech. Rey went to the screen as it was warming up. The only problem she may have is reading the code. Ben walked up behind her leaning in over the chair. Rey didn't seem to really noticed or mind but Finn; that was a little different. Then on the screen green symbols came up.

"Access code." Ben read and then sighed meaning only his mom may know the access code and that was a long shot.

"It's not that difficult." Rey decided to ease the frustration before it started. "It's not just Star Destroyers I picked apart on Jakku." Rey was explaining she might know a code. "Some old Rebel ships too. Jakku was a dumping ground for all space garbage. One piece of equipment I picked up was from the Rebels and it looked like this. I took it, stripped and found the microprocessor in it. My little home I kept a computer until…I got hungry but I did run the processor and one thing I remember was a word."

"What did it say?" Finn asked but that was the hard part. She didn't know what it said but she does recall the symbols. She then looked to Ben knowing she was going to need his help.

"I don't know but I can remember the symbols." Rey added and Ben nodded. "This," Rey held up two fingers but slightly angled them and Ben knew what that meant and typed it in. She then held up one finger and laid another finger over it in an angle. The next few she traced out. Ben input the keystrokes in. "What does it mean?" Rey asked.

"Light." Ben answered and the screen flashed and then line after line of code popped up. "But it worked." Rey smiled as she saw the screen light up. She knew how to the use keystrokes because she memorized the patterns but didn't know what it meant. Ben watched as she typed away and then out of nowhere the darkness was replaced with light. Out in the hanger there was cheering. Ben stepped out into the hanger as did Rey and Finn seeing just how colossal this place was.

* * *

The fighters took a look around as Ben and Chewie brought the Falcon in. The reason why the Rebels built into the mountain was to hide. If an Imperial fleet did pass through the mountain was so thick with organic matter that they would not be detected. This might help them if the Order decides to float by. After the Falcon parked Ben went to look for Rey.

Leia and Rey walked side by side as they approached Poe. Ben saw them and headed over. Poe jumped from a X-Wing as he was inspected them. There were a few but they were in need of serious attention. This place was going to need an overhaul and not just knew tech but new ships. These would be good to train on once they start to recruit again. Ben then joined up with Rey as Poe walked to them. Ben only wanted to be with Rey and felt comfortable with her.

"How are they?" Leia asked and by Poe's face it said it all.

"This one works," He pointed to one. "That one needs repairs." He pointed to the next one. "That one may be gone completely." He finished. All in all they have their work cut out for them.

* * *

Rey and Ben explored more of the base together. They found the living quarters, the main communications room and found their way to the other side were they stood out at another smaller hanger. That hanger overlooked the cliff of the mountain, but it was the view that was breath taking. Ben looked up seeing that night was going to settle in soon.

* * *

Leia sat in the communications room looking at the old computers and tech. It all worked but it wasn't going to be enough. They needed to rebuild the fleet and get their numbers back up. It was like the beginning, she would need to find those wanting to fight. It was easier said than done. People want to fight but some are afraid some believe it doesn't even concern them. But for now she needed have those left rebuild their own fight.

"He doesn't want to come back." Leia looked up seeing Rey before her. The young girl walked in and sat down next to the General. "He feels responsible, he feels he created Kylo Ren and the First Order." Leia nodded understanding. Luke was ashamed for what had happened. And he didn't want to train Rey feeling he could make that mistake again.

"Luke has put himself in his own prison. Something will touch him to come back." Leia was sure her brother will come back to fight, Han did. She wanted her brother back, she missed him and she never blamed him for happened to Ben. She knew who corrupted her son. "Ben already…he was the perfect victim for Snoke. He was alone and easy to manipulate. Han and I were never really with him. I was trying to rebuild the Republic and Han…he wasn't ready to give up flying. Han and I never got away from our…jobs. Ben fell in between the cracks. And when it was made public that I was the daughter of Darth Vader I think it put even more on him. He was bullied and shamed."

Rey listen and she could see a young Ben being weak and alone. He was an easy target and easy to sway. "Luke trained him hoping to give him purpose. But Snoke offered something better." Leia sounded tired. Her own fight was on the edge too. She nearly lost the Resistance, she lost Han and she is unsure if her son was saved. "We're all to blame." Leia finished. Rey reached out and took Leia's hand holding it.

"We can fix it." Rey sounded so sure. Leia smiled and Rey reminded her of someone, herself. Leia was like that once; full of hope and assurance that people could be good. She needed to find that again.

* * *

Ben was back at the end of the base looking out to the mountainside. The sun was long gone for the day. He then felt his mother walking to him and she joined him.

"Did you give him full honors?" Ben asked looking to Leia and smiled but shook her head no. She could see the frustration forming in his eyes.

"Ben, you know your father would not want that spectacle of a funeral." Leia pointed out and he turned away.

"He was a war hero, regardless what side." Ben or Kylo Ren understood honor and to honor the dead with the right ceremony. His father was a General and he deserved to be honored in that way. "He deserved a full honor's service." That meant a casket, music, the ships firing into space and he being buried into the ground. There wouldn't have been a body but it would have been a symbol. People could go there and show their respects. Han Solo deserved it and both sides could agree to that.

"But you know deep down that's not what he wanted." Leia added and Ben knew that. His father would have wanted to be blasted into space to be forever among the stars, his favorite place. That's what they did; they had a casket and sent it out into space in his honor. Leia could see how torn Ben was over killing his father. He did it thinking it would give him clarity and he would know his path. It did just the opposite; it gave him nothing but pain. Maybe it means he could be saved. Leia looked out into the dark and then started back inside. "He did love you." She added but Ben couldn't look at her. Mostly because if he did she would see the tears and that can't happen.

* * *

Rey looked to her little room she was going to call home for a while. It had a little table, bed and a bathroom. She kind of smiled; she wasn't going to sleep in the heat anymore. She wouldn't have to hope she was able to pull enough parts for a plate of food for the day. Rey walked over to the bed and looked at the little thing. She had a new set of sheets with her from Naboo, which they were softer than anything she felt before. She made her bed and sat down and sighed. She decided to wash up and walked to the fresher and turned on the water. On Jakku she would be able to splash some water on her body every few days. Sometimes it was bathe and feel like a person or not die of thirst. She held out her hand under the running water and it was warm. It came from a local river so it was fresh and clean. Rey stripped down and got in and closed her eyes feeling the water hit her. She could stand here forever.

Rey finished pulling her hair back as it was still damped. She was in a soft and comfortable pants and a tunic. The tunic was rather large so it fell to one shoulder. She sat on her bed feeling tired but yet refreshed. It was going to be a much needed sleep but there was a knock at her door. Rey got up and opened the door and Ben was in front of her.

"They're smaller than I thought." Ben looked into her room. They were all the same. Rey then went to fix her tunic pulling it from behind so it didn't expose her shoulders because it hung really low.

"It'll do." Rey looked behind her and then back to Ben.

"Tomorrow, at dawn we start your training." Ben announced and Rey nodded. He gazed at her one more time and then left. She saw his quarter was only across and down two more doors. Rey went back into her room and stretched out on the bed looking up to the ceiling made of metal and rock. She pulled the sheets over her and laid there. She then looked to the light switch across the way and was about to get up but then realized she didn't have to. She held up her hand and it clicked off by itself.

* * *

Ben sat in his tiny room on the bed. He sat in stillness, he had nothing in his mind, he didn't want to think. He should think of a training course idea for Rey but he thought of nothing. He sat there looking at the wall in front of him and that was all he could see and all he wanted to see.

Leia sat in her room and brushed away a tear. Finally she could cry again. She lost Han, Luke was not going to return, Ben nearly died but she didn't know if she had her son back and the Resistance still stood on the edge of disappearing. She was losing everything and she just wanted to sit and cry for a moment. She took in a deep breath and calmed herself. She had to be strong for them because she was their leader. She was the General and they needed her and she if she failed then it all does. They have a chance to rebuild and that's what she was going to do.

 _ **So, hoped you liked that chapter. What happens next now that Ben has agreed to train Rey? I think that they're going to learn about one another and themselves. What else would like to see as this continues? Where do you guys hope it goes? Let me know in the comments. Thank you to all who are reading this, commenting and keeping up. You readers are always super awesome.**_


	8. Lesson 4

Chapter 7 Lesson 4

Rey yawned as she headed outside into the early morning. It was cold and she wasn't use to the cold. At night on Jakku it would get cold but her AT-AT she lived in would stay warm especially with the fire. Ach-To was cold with it's ocean breeze and now here. It'll warm up when the sun is actually awake too. Ben had found a nice clearing just a few steps away from the base. As the base grows so will the distractions so if they were to train they needed a quiet place. Rey found Ben already there and he sitting on a blanket, legs crossed and meditating. She heard him take a deep breath acknowledged her presence.

"Morning," He greeted her and stood up as Rey still had sleep in her eyes. She should be use to waking up early even before the sun. If she wanted any good scraps from Jakku then you start early especially to get out of the afternoon heat. "How much was Luke able to teach you?"

"He gave me an overview of the Force, taught me who the Jedi were and we never really touched on lesson three…come to think of it." Rey answered and Ben nodded.

"So nothing?" He confirmed and Rey shrugged because she didn't want to answer that. "Come sit with me." And Rey walked to him as they went to sit down next to him. "What do you know about the Force?" He asked as they sat casually as the sun started to rise.

"Luke said it was energy, it something that's everywhere and in everything. Jedi have the ability to tap into it." Rey answered and Ben was pleased with the answer.

"It is everywhere and people like us, Jedi, Sith, we're sensitive to the Force. We can manipulate it, bend it." Ben kept going and Rey nodded.

"So you control it?" Rey asked and Ben had to think a bit.

"More or less, it…controls your own actions but it can obey the commands you give it." Ben added and that seemed to complicate things. "I'll teach you to read, I'll translate the text and have you read it. It'll bore you but being book smart isn't bad." Rey managed a little smile. "You seem to learn by touch and feel though." Which was good and bad. She can learn quickly by watching, by actions but to read it, to understand can add. "Every morning, we're going to meditate on the Force and I promise it's going to be harder to do than saber training. You need to discipline your mind."

Rey continued to listen and while Ben was young and young in the Force; his bloodline was rooted deep in it. He was a true son of the Force. His grandfather was the legendary Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was a General in the Old Republic, one of if not the best star pilot. He was a war hero and maybe one of the most gifted Jedi ever. Vader was one of the most powerful Sith. His mother was the daughter of a queen and a founder of the Rebel Alliance. She came from royalty of the galaxy of the Force and of Skywalker. Luke was born of the Force as well, the son of Skywalker. Ben Solo is the son of a princess, a General and Solo a war hero. He was the nephew of Luke and all in all he was the prince of the Force. That was a hell of a legacy to have and it's no wonder Snoke wanted him. Ben can tip this galaxy in favor of either side. It was pressure that he had. Ben had so much to live up to and he could fail all of it.

And yet this prince found a scavenger, a Force sensitive being from literally nowhere. And this scavenger defeated him battle, turned him from the throne and now they sit side by side. She was now his student and possibly the only friend in this galaxy. This was an opportunity to learn no matter what and she had to use it.

"You need to be able to quiet your mind, to listen to the Force, let it lead you." Ben started as he got into a meditating position. Rey followed in his motion. "You mind needs to be just as strong or even stronger than your body." Rey then looked down to Ben's saber. It was unique as if he hadn't quite finished it. It seemed to be as if he was unsure of what he wanted it to be just like him. It was red to signal his allegiance to the Sith but the saber said something different. Ben looked down to his saber knowing Rey wanted to jump right into that part of the training.

"First, learn to use this," Ben reached out placing his hand to the side Rey's head. It was a gentle touch as he let his hand linger there for a moment. "Then, Ill teach you to use this." The saber floated to his hand and he ignited and Rey smiled a little. She turned facing out to the rising sun and closed her eyes ready to listen to the Force.

 **Balance**

Ben decided today would be good to train at the side of the mountain. He was leading Rey behind him as the hiked up. She has gained a lot from meditating within the Force. Everyday for the last month the day started with the meditating between the Master and the Apprentice. They have already connected within the Force and while Snoke had said he did that on purpose they both felt he was lying. To connect on that level that meant a deep bond to be able to see one another so clearly. She even was able to get into his head before his heart had stopped. Now as they trained together and meditated in the Force they could bridge their minds.

They can both sense one another's feelings. Rey can feel Ben still fighting the dark and the light. His soul was still filled with rage, anger and hurt. Ben could feel Rey, her signature was unique and calming. It was like this soft breeze that smelt of wild flowers. And he went to find it when he began to feel the pull between the light and dark. It kept him in the middle. Her presence in the Force was like the smallest candle light in the dark yet it radiated so much heat and it kept him from going cold.

When they fought side by side in the throne room he felt complete balance. He felt like a true person and that has never happened before. He wanted to feel like that again and being around Rey, he didn't achieve it but he was closer.

Finally the two reached the top of the base and the view was great. Rey looked around seeing this was going to be a new training spot. The wind blew just a little harder up here as she took in the fresh air. She's barely been outside of Jakku and each planet outside from there was prettier than the last. She then turned back to Ben as he looked to her. She was still full of innocents. She sees the galaxy through this rose colored glass. She believes in everything and in him. Ben can only see the dark motives of the galaxy, the pain it inflicts on itself. He almost didn't want to subject Rey to it. Her innocents gave him the smallest ray of hope.

He walked to her and now it was time to teach her balance. Not just balance within the Force but within herself. She was going to fight she needed to be able to stand and to balance any attack. He was going to teach fighting moves, hand to hand moves but slow it down to make her feel each muscle work.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded and then he stood next to her. He was going to teach her a routine to do and build from there. Rey followed his motions. "When you move don't just move to the rhythm but to the Force." Rey nodded while looking out. "Strength isn't just how hard you can punch but how you use your whole body for that one punch." Ben then started to show Rey the moves and she followed. Going slow is what was going be hard. That is what will build her strength and speed knowing what it all feels like. Rey began to stretch alongside Ben but then felt something. She lost her footing and Ben knew that was going to happen. Rey couldn't help but laugh a little as she nearly toppled over.

Ben stood up and gave a sigh. Rey straighten herself up again and brushed off the giggles ready to try again. Ben just looked at her and she nodded meaning she was ok. They started again and Ren realized just how hard this was going to be.

Between the meditation and the balance Rey felt different. As the days passed by she felt her stands changing. She felt taller, lighter and stronger. Rey headed to the top of the mountain as she did not meditated with Ben this morning. They meditated in different places but felt each other in the Force that is was like they were next to one another. This was good because they needed to be able to find one another in the Force. They had to know how each felt so they can call to one another.

Rey saw Ben there still sitting on the ground finishing his meditating session. He got up as Rey went to join him. But instead of standing next to him Ben went to stand behind her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and another on her back. She started the warm up feeling Ben pushing on her and she needed to maintain that balance even with something fighting against her. This was a new challenge and it would only make her that much stronger.

Rey closed her eyes feeling her body move and the resistance Ben created. She fought back from it while moving slowly feeling her body move. At first she only felt each muscle and bad it actually hurt. Now it felt like her body was one.

As Ben remained behind her, he moved with her as the cool breeze continued to swirl pass them. He continued to move with her and could feel her both in the Force and through his hands. As Rey finished the routine she felt something. There was a bubble of peace but something felt like it was trying to get in. She opened her eyes seeing the endless land before her. As she stood there Ben's hands hadn't left her. Something wasn't right though as she turned around facing him.

The Force bond they have been able to build upon was allowing her to dip into his own mind. She knew he was in pieces and only when they fought side by side did she feel him as a whole. When he was dying she could feel his soul being torn but now all of sudden she could see it. Snoke may have lied about connecting them just to get something out of them. No, they created it and for a reason she wasn't sure. But since then it's only deepen.

"You were never going to take the throne." Rey looked at him and his eyes met hers. "You never wanted it. Snoke may have been the enemy but you weren't going to take it." Ben continued to stand there.

"No," Ben answered the statement within the question. "I was going to let it all burn." Rey nodded know understanding those words.

"Let the past die." Rey repeated but it meant so much more. "All of it?" She asked and Ben sighed.

"This war won't end Rey." Ben began. "It started thousands of years ago. When the Republic was formed they thought they could have peace forever. The Jedi thought they were the end of it all. That ignorance lead to it's very downfall. The very thing they fought destroyed them." Ben then turned away for a moment as Rey knew she was tapping into something. "Luke and Leia tried to restart a failure." He turned back to her. "I come from both sides and I'm bargaining chip in this. I know what Snoke wanted, I know what my mother wants."

"Ben," Rey wanted to reason with him. He was more than a pawn.

"I want it to burn. Erase it all. I'm the one they want because of what I am. Luke thought I could build the Jedi back up, Leia thought I could lead the new Republic. Snoke thought I was new Sith Lord." Ben stood there. It was true, depending on the side he took he would win that side for the galaxy. He was the weapon they both wanted. He was torn from the inside out because he was being used. "I wanted you to join with me. You came from nothing, something I wanted."

Rey continued to look at him knowing what he meant.

"At least you knew your parents." Rey floated that out there but Ben shook his head no.

"No, my destiny was based on them. The pressure and to answer to the galaxy's problems were on me." Ben argued. "You grew up away from this, you knew nothing but the stories."

"And I starved," Rey countered. "I was left on some god forsaken wasteland so my parents could drink." She was finally admitting to what she knew and what Ben saw when they touched hands in the hut. "I wanted to believe they would come back for me. But their dead now." Rey stood there. "At least your parents loved you and wanted something for you. I meant nothing." Rey took a step back. "I'm no one from nowhere but you." She held out her hand. "Ben, there's so much you can do. The power you have, you can truly change this galaxy."

Ben looked at her and shook his head no.

"I don't see it like that." Ben continued. "I've seen the ugliness of this galaxy. It just wants to tear itself down. I wish I could see what you see Rey I do." Ben has lost hope and he lost it a long time ago. He stood before an orphan and she could still be on Jakku and she could have died there. But that innocent she held for the galaxy, the hope, that's the only reason why he was here.

"That's why you were going to stay on Naboo." Rey went on. "You were going to leave. You were going to let yourself die before that." That was true and he couldn't deny it because she was already hovering in his thoughts and yet he did nothing to block it. "You were going to run."

"That's why I left with you." Ben stepped back into the conversion. "Leave it all behind." Rey almost wanted to take his hand, grab an old Rebel ship and leave. They could and truly let the galaxy fight its own war and let it kill itself.

"If you're right, the war won't stop." Rey went on meaning they could run away but something will find them. They would have to rise to meet it someday. "You're a fugitive and the Resistance won't just let you leave." The galaxy will hunt him. Ben stayed still, he was trapped in an endless war. It was a war within the galaxy and war within his own heart and soul. He was still unbalanced. Rey took the moment and walked to him and without any thought she reached to his face, placing both hands on his strong cheek bones pulling him close to rest their foreheads together. "I'm not leaving." She declared.

Ben closed his eyes letting her presence wash over him. His soul was raging letting someone in, letting someone feel his most inner thoughts. But her own signature in the Force of that breeze and wild flowers allowed him to breathe. "I need to know my place in this, I need a teacher; I need a friend." He was the only one who knew loneness and abandonment like her. Two broken people finding each other was what was happening. She felt Ben nodded against her forehead in agreement. Rey's hands left his face and managed to wrap around his wide shoulders.

Ben was not use to hugs, being embraced or even being touched at least not in the last decade or so. But he felt his own arms wrap around Rey just like back in Naboo. Their foreheads still resting on one another as their breathing began to line up and match. They were connecting again in the Force and allowing themselves to calm one another. The absolute silence around them let their minds connect as Master and Apprentice, as friends and as two people. Balance was achieved.

And just like on the Falcon as they escaped Crait and Rey kissed his forehead because he remember that so clearly he placed his hands on her cheeks this time and placed a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes remained closed feeling it. Ben pulled away and she finally opened her eyes looking back into his deep brown ones. He reaffirmed he would stay but only for her. He pledge no allegiance to any side but hers. He owed no loyalty to the Resistance, to the Order, to the Force or to anything in the galaxy but to her. The moment she is gone, he will be too. Ben took a step back and left to allow both of them space to meditate.

 **Intelligence**

Ben sat in Rey's quarter at the little desk. He had some parchment and a writing utensil out. On the old parchment were different symbols that formed the basic galaxy alphabet. Rey had to learn how to read it. She sat in her chair with one hand holding up her head. Most of the Resistance has gone to sleep. These two were always one of the last to go to sleep. In the other hand Rey was writing, learning how to write and make words.

Ben sat right next to her and he mirrored her with his head in one hand to keep himself propped up. He yawned a little as Rey finished a sentence and then read it out loud. Write it, say it and repeat it. Ben had been translating the Jedi text and soon hopefully Rey will be able to read it. Not only was he teaching her to read and write but to understand the words, the meanings.

Ben then reached for a little book. There was a very old library of books here at the base. It was all pleasure reading like stories of adventures. Rey was rewriting the book and reading it at the same time. Ben handed her the book and rubbed his eyes knowing the lights needed to go out soon.

Rey was already writing again. She so eager to learn and she learns quick. Ben rested his back into his hand and continued to guide Rey. This was all tranquil to him. It was peaceful. After the end of the day, the training, the repairs of the place, this seemed to be the most pleasant time. It seemed to be the most quiet for him. All he could hear was the writing utensil against the parchment and Rey's voice when she read out loud to him. He would correct her when needed and she wouldn't get upset she would nod and correct her mistakes. But as he continued to watch her, he could see sleep was settling into her eyes.

Ben decided to get up and grab something to drink down the hall and return as Rey continued with her studies. Ben walked to the eatery and it was dark with only a light on. The Resistance had completely turned in for the night. Ben filled a glass up with some water and headed back to Rey's quarter. As he opened the door he found Rey at her desk. The writing utensil in her hand, her face on her arm and she was asleep after a long day.

Ben took a large sip of his water and set the glass down and walked over to his sleeping student. He gently removed the writing utensil from her pretty much open hand. He quietly gathered the papers and the books and neatly stacked everything and Rey didn't stir. Ben then squatted down a little next to Rey and slid his hand behind her back and his other under her knees. He then hoisted her up with ease and she still didn't move. He turned around with her in his arms, her head a little on his shoulder. He then placed her down to her bed and began to cover her up. He stood there for a moment as she slept soundly. He could feel that she was calm and dreaming.

Ben left Rey's quarters and walked to his and now was alone. He walked to his bed and sat down. When he was alone it was the worst. At night when the day was done, when he was alone in the dark is when the darkness called to him. He much rather stay in Rey's quarters even sitting on the floor all night. The darkness seems to remain at bay when she is near. Ben then looked up to the closed door and stared at it. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes. He wanted the darkness to leave. He wanted the light to disappear. He wanted to be left alone from it. But instead it begins to eat at his soul a little more. He took in another deep breath still trying to hold back the closing in of darkness, the closing of his soul.

Ben then reached to his side where the blaster wound was. It was a scar now but he still gets pain from it. Ben reached to it and then stood up. He walked to the fresher and took off his tunic and looked at himself in the mirror. He was quite young but this war seemed to age him. Ben could see the scar above his eye, going down his cheek, down his neck, then to his chest. The blaster scar was just the new addition to mar his body. He looked back into the mirror to the man before him. He didn't know who he was. Kylo Ren pushed to get through as Ben Solo fought back. He was two different people and his soul didn't want to be one.

 **Defense**

Rey and Ben were out back from the base. They were both holding to large sticks that Ben carved and sanded down to practice lightsaber training. In the woods near by Poe and Finn were watching.

"10 credits on Rey." Finn whispered but Poe looked confused. "You weren't there on Starkiller Base. She totally kicked his ass and she never held a lightsaber." Finn explained his reasoning. Poe shrugged and decided to place that bet.

"Jedi were elite warriors, you want to fight the galaxy? You need to be that warrior." Ben gave his words of wisdom. Rey took a fighting stands while Ben twirled the large stick that would mimic a saber. It will cause bruises but at least it won't kill them. He was training Rey in the most intense ways as he could. She had to be able to fight and not only fight but win, he wanted her to win. Ben stopped twirling the stick and held it up in defense.

Rey took him out once; she needed to do it again. But the reason why she managed to do it then was because he was caught off guard. Right now he was in full control so this wasn't going to be easy and not to say Starkiller Base was easy. They both started to strike and Rey can tell Ben was not going to hold back. If she ever came up against a Knight of Ren they were not going to hold back either. Ben has not made her training easy or made it feel like a safe environment because the battles she will face and knows they will face it will not be fair, they won't have mercy and those battles will not yield. He was going to allow the darkness prevail in order to protect Rey because if she dies in a battle it's on him.

Finn and Poe watched the two saber fight. It doesn't really matter who will win because this was impressive no matter what but then again, 10 credits can buy a drink at some point. Ben took a strike and Rey blocked it but he was faster and tapped her knee. Poe smiled and held out his hand as Finn turned over a 10 credits, for now.

Rey and Ben reset and this was going to go on for a long time. Ben had to get to get her to understand something though, unlike memorizing the alphabet or the steps of mediation she can't memorize this; battles are not steps. Each battle is different; sabers can connect differently each time. He can't give her moves to map out and learn. He can see and feel that's what she was trying to do. She was trying to remember what she had done on Starkiller Base each time they sparred. That can't happen and every time she tries he wins. That was luck then, this was something different now.

"Stop trying to do that." Ben pointed out and Rey knew what he was talking about but chose to ignore it. She charged on but Ben defended himself with ease. She got two good swings in and then he tapped her arm. Rey let out a sigh of anger and frustration. "What you just did." Ben turned around while twirling the stick. "It's not working so why are you doing it?"

Rey stood there with the stick in the ground as she leaned up against it. She didn't have an answer because she knew why. All her life has been repetition and for this didn't feel any different. Ben was trying to force her to break repetition. It was the idea it's always worked this way but being a Jedi, that's not a way to go.

"Rey," Ben had to talk something into her. "I'm not always going to be around." He had to get on a certain level now. "There might even come a day where it's me you're fighting again. The Knights of Ren are out there. You only defeated me when you did because I was already injured and exhausted." Ben took a step back because that was a little more difficult to admit than he thought. "You can't treat this like a routine. I can't give you a step by step in this. You have to defend yourself and you have always draw the line of defense. You have to act not react or," He paused for a moment. "You won't prevail. There's no such thing as luck."

Rey continue to stand there and knew what he was trying to get at. It was a stop trying to hit him and actually hit him. "Again." Ben demanded and Rey held up her training stick. He wasn't going easy and with each win he earns the more angry and frustrated he gets. "Hit me." He demanded and Rey walked to him and landed a strike and Ben deflected. "Force me back." He continued his demands meaning he wanted Rey to come at him, to force him back, to give him no room, to redraw the line of attack where he has to adjust and bend to her.

Poe and Finn continued to watch as Rey and Ben continued to dual. The dual changed though as they pressed on. More strikes were happening and Ben wasn't tapping her out as easily. Then Rey managed to kick him back and that's what he wanted. He advanced again but she was doing what he wanted her to do, forcing him to stay back. Rey charged a little and tried something different and slid to the ground, pass Ben and then tapped his leg well more like hit and he fell. Rey got up as Ben was on the ground.

Poe passed the 10 credits back to Finn as Finn smiled thinking _"that's my girl."_ Ben finally got her to do what she needed as he got up. His face was neutral in the sparring match as Rey stood there and then held up her dualing stick meaning she wanted to try again. Ben twirled his and took another fighting stands. Now that she knows it feels like to win, she was going to keep trying.

 _ **And there endth the lesson. So what do you all think? Thank you all for reading, commenting, following and more. What's next? Well I think this story may turn into an M rating in the future, not sure yet. Anyways, that's later. What do you guys hope to see as we move along? What adventures should Ben and Rey go on? And where do you think they're going…? You readers are awesome, thank you so much.**_


	9. The Scoundrel

Chapter 8 The Scoundrel

The base was in hustle and bustle as the fighters continued to work on it. Ben was at the Falcon with Chewie as he was trying to fix this hunk of a mess of a ship. Ben always felt there was more holding the ship together than the actual ship itself. Both Ben and the Wookie had on eye guards as they patched up the ship with some welding material. Ben finished on the landing gears and looked at his handy work. Chewie then barked about something and Ben nodded.

Leia saw the two working together and the sight made her heart happy. As she continued to walk to see that the base was coming along, slowly but there was progress. She then came to an X-Wing where Rey, Poe and Finn were working. BB-8 was with them and R2 was with Ben and Chewie. Leia watched as the three were trying to fix one of the X-Wings. They needed it and Rey was surrounded by cables and equipment as she tried to repair it. Poe was in the cockpit working on the gears there and Finn was handing them parts and whatever they may need.

Leia looked back to Ben and then back to the other three. An idea was forming together about them and she did have a proposition for them. Leia walked closer to the X-Wing as Rey came out from under it and looked to Poe. He then went to start it up and it sounded like it was trying to turn over. Poe was still hopeful though that more rewiring and tinkering it can work. He then saw his General and acknowledge her while Rey turned around and Finn joined up with her.

"How busy are you three?" Leia asked and BB-8 beeped and she smiled. "Four," She made sure to include the droid. BB-8 beeped out what sounded like a thank you.

"We can use a break." Poe sounded defeated at the moment as he came out of the X-Wing and joined up with the others.

"Well, one of you grab Ben and Chewie and meet me in my quarters." Leia insisted and they nodded.

"I'll get the Wookie." Finn spoke up.

"And you know, we can't leave all this stuff out, people might get hurt tripping over it." Poe added meaning no one wanted to talk to Ben. He just has the stiff and stoic demeanor that was off putting to normal people. He just always seemed to be angry. However, Rey seemed to be the only one he was willing to talk to let alone look at and not want to take your head off. Rey sighed and walked over to Falcon behind Finn.

As they got nearer they both saw Ben working and Finn headed inside to find Chewie. Rey walked closer to Ben as he set down the welding tool and turned around. He still had the eye guard and raised them up so they sat on his head. He didn't look so dark and menacing. Yes, when he was in all black robes he did. But these days he was force to wear what the Resistance wore, although his were on the darker hue.

"Leia wants to have a meeting with us." Rey announced and then Ben fully took of the eye guards and his gloves.

"About what?" He asked and Rey shrugged because Leia never said why.

"She wants to talk us, Poe and Finn oh and Chewie." Rey answered and she can tell Ben was already looking to count himself out. He didn't feel apart of this and if he was going to be with anyone it was with Rey only. Chewie was nice to hang out with because they were just fixing things, not a lot of exchange in words. Ben liked it quiet. "Ben," Rey already knew he was ready to just not be around all of sudden. "Maybe we can get out of here. I mean, yes it's nice but…I'm kind of bored."

Ben continued to look at her and she nodded. He always looked like he was judging you with those brown eyes. And those scars he has now didn't soften him in anyway. Only Rey has seen a small glimpse of his soft side. "Just hear your mom out." She offered.

* * *

Leia waited at her quarters sitting at her large desk. She looked up seeing Rey walking in followed by Finn, Poe and Chewie. The four of them sat down and Leia looked a little disappointed because she was hoping there would be a fifth. She had to shake it off and start.

"As you know we're running very low on tech and what we have here is…it's garbage." Leia was point blank on the subject. "If we are to start recruiting and anyone sees what we have it might not help the cause. Also, we are already out numbered in every way, outdated only makes this harder." So the mission was probably go and get things but how? The four agreed though with the General.

"What are we looking for and with what money?" A voice asked as everyone turned around and Leia looked up with a faint smile. Ben walked in and took a seat next to Rey at the end of the desk. That too was a valid point. They knew what they needed, they needed new computers, new ships, new everything. And the money?

"Don't concern yourself with the money." Leia assured him. "We do need to buy new equipment and Ben this is why I need you on this one." Leia looked to Ben.

"Infiltrate the First Order?" Poe asked because that sounded dangerous and exciting.

"Maybe worse." Leia added and Ben wanted to know. "I know an old gambler that can get the stuff we need." Ben then sighed and shook his head no.

"He'll try to cheat us, he's a cheat." Ben added and the others were ready to know what this was about.

"That…that he is but he knows people, he can get us everything." Leia added and Ben was growing more uncomfortable.

"Who?" Finn asked and Ben looked to the former Storm Trooper and Finn sort wanted to take back asking.

"Lando Calrissian, he's cheat, one of Han's old friends." Ben answered and that threw everyone off. "He's a scoundrel, mom likes those." He decided to add that and Leia cocked an eyebrow. The room just got a little awkward.

"Wait, wasn't he a General in the Rebellion?" Poe asked and was confused.

"Yes." Leia answered but that lessen the confusion. "He left once the Republic started to form. From what I know he owns a gambling business."

"Probably swindled some old lady for it." Ben quietly added and Leia couldn't deny or confirm it.

"He can help us." Leia insisted and that's why she needed Ben and Chewie. She couldn't risk going but Lando will recognize Ben and Chewie especially. Ben sat back in the chair thinking. He knew what needed to be done but Lando will always take the better deal. Also it depends how deep your pockets go. The room was quiet and then Chewie let out his opinion and he wanted to see Lando again. Ben wasn't going to win this one.

* * *

The small crew started to pack up an old ship and not the Falcon. The Falcon was too easy to spot and the Order was probably on full watch for it. It was a target that said shoot me. Instead a smaller and more beat up cruiser is the choice of travel for this mission. Poe finished the packing of some supplies while Ben headed to the pilot chair and started to fire the ship up. Chewie joined up with him to help while the others would sit and enjoy the ride. But before going to make a deal with Lando they needed to stop off somewhere and buy some clothes to look the part.

* * *

Ben founded the plant of Adumar. It was in the wild space region, good place to hide and conduct illegal gambling. Chewie was asking what Ben thinks Lando has been up to all these years. Ben can only imagine but he was worried what Lando will think when he learns or already knows of Han's death and that he's the reason why. Ben landed the ship out of the city as to not draw too much attention to them.

Finn looked down at himself as he was dressed nicely and Poe wore something similar. Black pants with black boots, deep color tunic, grey for Finn and blue for Poe, and jackets with longer tails. Ben went to go change as he got close to the two.

"Matching outfits," Ben muttered as he looked around for Rey. Poe and Finn ignored the angry man. "Where's Rey?"

"Oh, she's still trying on her clothes." Poe answered because the guys got one or two "business" type outfits, Rey picked up a few more. Ben went to see if she was ready because his won't take much. He knocked on the door and it opened and Rey stood in the little room looking at the mirror. She then looked to Ben very frustrated. It was black and purple frumpy dress and it went literally from her neck to her toes, pass the toes.

"It's really hot, and itchy," She complained and turned back to the mirror pulling on the collar. "It's choking me." She wasn't happy. Ben looked to the hanging rack of clothes they had pick up from a near by system. The idea was to look wealthy but not be able to name where they were from. Rey has never been in a dress and didn't know much about fashion. Her clothes were design to keep her as cool as possible in Jakku's heat and design to be functional and light. Ben then reached for a dress holding it to her.

"Try this one." He offered and she looked to him. It was a blue and grey dress and she took it. He looked to her meaning she needed to change and hurry up but she didn't move. Then it hit him he needed to leave and he did.

Out in the main part of the ship Finn and Poe had their backs to Ben as he was quickly changing. This all felt weird as they heard Ben changing. This whole trip seemed awkward to say the least. Ben was done as he was finishing and he cleared his throat to let Finn and Poe know they were fine. Poe and Finn didn't seem that impress with Ben's look. Black pants, black boots, black tunic with a black belt and side cape to match.

"That's not going to scream Kylo Ren." Poe muttered but it wasn't the First Order look, it was more clean cut with straight lines. Chewie gave a low grumble but Ben ignored the comments. Then the door to where Rey opened. Finally she was done but when the three guys looked to just greet her and move they all stopped and stared. Rey walked out in the dress Ben handed to her. The top came across one shoulder wrapping around her mid section and then leaving one side exposed and then cascaded down her legs with a long slit going up one side.

She looked at the three guys as they stared at her and she shrugged wondering what it is that interested them so. But it was her hair that needed to be fixed. She had it in her three buns so Rey pulled on the cords that held them and let her hair fall.

"That helps her to not look like the prettiest girl you've seen." Poe whispered to Finn and Finn felt his face get hot. "Alright," Poe now spoke in a normal voice. "We all look spiffy, let's do some business." The five then head out to the city to find Lando. As they exited Ben still looking to Rey as he was impressed. Rey walked a little awkwardly because this was the first time she's worn a dress and it was different.

"We stay close, people here are looking for money." Ben added so it meant no one wonder off alone.

* * *

It took some listening to and asking the right questions but they were able to get a hit on the location of Lando. As they made it to a building they could already hear the music and chattering of people.

"So, what's inside?" Finn asked and Ben looked to them.

"Just watch your step." Ben answered and then gently reached out to Rey placing his hand on her back walking with her. The group walked in seeing a see of people and aliens talking, drinking and gambling in different ways. Finn has seen a place like this before; it was similar to Canto Bight but a little bit more dingy and a hell of lot more shady. The five of them walked together looking around and only Ben and Chewie knew what Lando looked like. "You three head that way." Ben indicated for Finn, Poe and Chewie to go to the left. Finn still didn't want to leave Rey with Ben even though they have been training for the last three months together. He still didn't like it especially that she looked the way she did.

But then again no one was going to mess with her not with the mighty Kylo Ren at her side let alone she was one not to trifle with. Rey walked with Ben and he then held out his arm. She followed suite to look the part wrapping her arm his. These people needed to be accept in a place like this.

Chewie barked something with Poe and Finn as they were given a description on what Lando looks like.

"So, this Lando," Finn started. "What was he like?" And Poe shrugged because he's only heard of the man. Chewie led the way and then made a bark and two saw someone sitting in a booth talking to some people. Chewie let out a louder bark and the older gentleman looked up. He has aged gracefully but the full mustache was long gone. His soft brown complexion was still there and he looked to Chewie. He looked to the people he was talking to and they all began to leave.

"Chewie?" The man asked as he got up still wearing a cape after all these years. Chewie confirmed it was him as Lando stood before the tall Wookie and a smile formed. "What are you doing here?" Lando reached out and hugged his old friend and Chewie did the same. But the people Chewie was with interested him.

Ben and Rey walked to the table where they spotted the others with Lando. Lando looked up and saw Ben Solo. He hasn't seen since he was young teenage boy. Lando got up to greet the young Solo and he looked so much like Han. The two stood facing one another and Lando let out a smile and a slight laugh.

"Solo." Lando held out his hand and Ben took it and they gave one another a strong handshake. Lando then brought Ben in for a quick hug. "It's good to see you." But when Rey stepped out his attention was no longer on Ben. "My name is Lando Calrissian and…who might you be?" He asked as he reached for Rey's hand.

"I'm Rey," She answered and Lando kissed her hand. Ben then reached for Rey's hand taking it away knowing how Lando worked, he was a player and despite his age he can still swoon the women.

"Alright," Ben wanted to do business and Lando looked back to Ben and gave him a wink. Rey didn't see it as she headed to the table to sit.

"Chewie here says you needs some…equipment." Lando went ahead and skipped the small talk. Lando was not interested in the war nor what side needed his help. He was fine with the money that paid for his lifestyle.

"We do," Finn answered and looked around a little paranoid.

"Kid," Lando leaned towards Finn. "Stop, no one cares what we're talking about. Half these people are drunk." Lando then sat back.

"What do you have?" Ben asked and Lando shrugged.

"How much?" Lando asked and Poe knew they were going to be bargaining. The young Solo and the older Calrissian looked at one another holding their ground. Lando cocked a half smile, a smuggler's smile. "You are a Solo aren't you? I have computers, COMMs and some ships I'm looking to sell right now. I know a third guy who can help."

"We buy, this deal never happened. And everything gets shipped to the system of our choice." Ben laid out the terms and Lando nodded.

"Ben," Lando now had some questions. "Last I heard, you were Commander of the First Order and now here you are. What happened?" He asked and Ben wasn't going to say anything but that scar cutting across his face said something to Lando. "Come with me." Lando stood up as did the others and they followed him. Lando then looked to Rey and held out his arm to usher her wherever they may be heading. Rey went ahead and wrapped her arm around his and walked side by side. However Ben, Finn, Poe and even Chewie didn't look impressed.

Lando led the group to the back area where his office and home was. He left Rey with the others and walked to what looked like a table and turned it on showing ships, cruisers and different computers to choose from.

"So, the Order has no idea you steal their stuff and resell it?" Finn asked and Lando smiled seeing it didn't take Finn long to figure out the operations.

"Kid, the First Order might be powerful but they can be very stupid. There are those who work in the Order and smuggle stuff. The boss here," Lando then looked to Ben. "Doesn't always pay well. So, what kind I get you guys?" Ben walked to the table and started to browse at what they can buy. Rey looked to and Ben rather have Rey pick because she knew her tech. Rey came to the table and leaned in to browse a bit. This was a scavenger's dream to say the least.

"I say start small," Lando added as Rey was looking at everything in Hologram form. "If you need ships I can get you that." Rey continued to look as Ben leaned closer to her. Ben then leaned in closer so it was only them.

"Do you trust him?" Rey asked in a whisper but to the others they had no idea what they were talking about. To Lando though it looked more like two sweethearts whispering not business partners.

"No," Ben answered to Rey honestly. "He knows not cross me though. I am Kylo Ren." Ben finished and Rey nodded and continue to look. Whatever Rey picked Ben was going to get.

* * *

Ben walked through the club that Lando owned. For everyone it was just that a forever open dance club for people to gamble, blow their money, come together to create plans and just to get wasted with no consequences. As Ben walked through the club a few girls of a few different species where interested in Ben. He then spotted Lando and wanted to speak to him privately. The others were at the bar getting a few drinks before heading out. The music was pumping as Ben sat down in front Lando. He indicated those that were around him to leave.

"I know what you did." Lando's sweet swagger mask was removed as he leaned forwards. "You…" Lando looked like he could punch Ben and he wanted too. "You son of a bitch. I hope you go to hell for it." Ben kept his composure though.

"I'll see you there." Ben added and Lando sat back. Ben knew the first interaction was just an act. The news of Han Solo's death spread fast and that Kylo Ren was the one who killed him.

"He loved you, you had a father and that's hard to come by in this galaxy," Lando started but Ben turned away already hearing this lecture. He didn't need to feel even more guilty.

"Well, I did kill Snoke." Ben added and Lando nodded.

"That doesn't save you." Lando continued to sit there. "I don't care what you do to redeem yourself. You can become a saint but you're still lower than anything in this galaxy. You killed Han, he was my best friend." Lando continued to look at Ben. "I'll deal with you because I know Leia can still kick my ass and I am more afraid of her. I'll have more respect for her as my General than I will have for you even if you were the Supreme Leader." Ben understood. He wasn't here to make friends or rekindle a relationship. He was here for a mission. "Now, I've been around a long time and I know that look, who's the girl?"

"None of your business." Ben answered as a server came over and dropped two drinks for the two. "She's a friend." Lando nodded holding up the glass as did Ben. Their glasses click to seal the business deal. Ben sat back and sipped his drink.

"Sure thing Solo." Lando didn't believe him and sipped his drink too.

At the bar Rey, Poe, Finn and Chewie sat with each other as the server gave them some drinks. Rey brought the drink close to her nose and smelt it and it smelt like it was going to burn. She then saw Poe and Finn drink their drinks fast. She can tell it burn them too and wasn't sure if she wanted to even taste it.

"First one is the hardest Rey." Poe explained and Rey took down the drink and felt it go all the way down.

"What is that?" She asked setting the glass down and Finn smiled. Poe laughed too and this was nice, just some friends hanging out. The three then looked to Chewie as he was eating something and looked satisfied.

"Let's get another." Finn waved to the server but Rey shook her head no but another glass was before her.

"We do have to fly out of here." Poe reminded them meaning they can't make bad choices as he down another drink.

"Auto pilot." Finn answered as he took a drink. "Besides, Ben can drive he looks like fun isn't in his vocabulary." Rey took the glass and drank again and that was enough. Poe laughed at the comment from Finn. Just then someone came over. It was big man, like he lifted more weights than needed. He sat next to Rey smiling and she looked away a little. Finn and Poe picked up that someone was going try and pick up Rey.

"What's your name little lady?" He asked Rey and she looked to him. She looked to the server and he brought another glass to her and she was getting good at putting drinks down.

"I'm not interested." Rey answered but the man persisted.

"I see you're not here with anyone." The man went on even though Poe and Finn were right next to her. Although if Ben was here then he might go full Kylo Ren on this person real quick.

"The lady isn't interested." Poe joined in but it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I didn't ask you." The man wanted Poe to back off and stood up. Rey's eyes went a little wide but she stood up and before the man could even punch Poe Rey grabbed his wrist. The man looked at her as she held his wrist and he tried to pull away but she was much stronger than she looked. Rey was using the Force to hold him in place. Then at the same time she threw him she used the Force to push him back further. Rey looked to the man and the other people looked at the scene and then went back to whatever they were doing. Ben had just arrived to the bar seeing Rey throwing the man and joined the group.

Rey looked to Ben and it was nice to know her training was paying off.

"Well then," Lando was with Ben and looked to Rey. "She's beautiful and she can punch you in face. Good for you Ben." Lando patted Ben on the shoulder. Rey looked to the old smuggler and waved it off. The group decided to leave before some other poor weak man tried to hit on Rey. As they left Rey saw a bunch of people together but it looked strange.

"What are they doing?" Rey asked and Ben looked and he knew what they were doing.

"Dancing." Ben answered and Rey looked to him. "It's…a different dancing."

"Yeah, most young kids do that in the basements alone with each other." Lando walked passed her and Rey decided to not look anymore. Rey can handle herself but she still has yet to see the entire galaxy. The group let the club hopefully for the final time. Ben turned back to Lando meaning he'll see them on the non-disclosed location soon. The five of them got to the ship and went to leave as they boarded. Rey headed straight to the pilot chair and she was a little angry.

That man wasn't going to leave her alone and she looked down at her dress. Did this piece of clothing change her that much? On Jakku no one man of any species paid attention to her. Was it because she looked like she had money? Ben joined her in the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot chair and looked to Rey. She looked back to him and if looks could kill. He then felt her through the Force through their bond as teacher and student and as friends. She was more upset than anything. Had she been alone while she probably would have handle it on her own it was the fact that some one had made an advancement to her and she had to resort to violence.

Ben then looked to her again knowing what she was feeling. Rey has never been the object of affection to someone, the apple of someone's eye. That's not what that was supposed to be. When that man sat next to her she picked up on him and she saw something horrible, felt something horrible. That person was going to have nothing to do with her as a person just something else. Rey has never had that happen to her.

Rey then flipped the ship on already plugging in the coordinates to get back to the base. She was focused on what was before her and Ben continued to watch her. She even felt her eyes starting to burn with tears. She still felt that man's presence on her as if he was still next to her. She grabbed the controls and piloted the ship out and Ben still didn't stop looking at her.

Thinking back when they first met in the woods when she took a shot at him, he never did sense fear. He never really sensed any fear from her not until now. Ben could see she was trying to fight the tears as that man really shook her. He's done awful things to women and she could have been next. The ship then went into hyperspace and Rey sat there. Ben then reached out and Rey felt his hand on her shoulder. Rey then looked to Ben and he could see fear in her eyes and it rattled him deeply.

"Rey?" He asked as he felt her tremble a little. Ben almost wanted to turn back around, find that man and beat the living hell out of him. "Rey, it's ok." She shook it off trying to realize she was ok. She only glimpsed at what could have happened. "Rey," His voice was soft, it was only ever soft for her.

"I'm ok." She assured him and looked back to space. "I'm ok," She repeated more or less to herself.

"You are." Ben confirmed and Rey looked back to him. "You're safe." Then Ben let a very small smile cross his face. "You completely kicked his ass too." Rey managed a smile and the fear started to fade. A few tears manage to run down her cheeks and in blind instincts Ben reached up to her and wiped them away. He then took off the side cape and wrapped it around her to keep her a little warmer. They both stood up as Ben followed her out of the cockpit knowing it was going to be a while before they reached home. They walked to the back room and sat down before one another to meditate.

Rey closed her eyes as Ben went to find her in the Force and was going to try calm his student. He was going to calm himself too. Ben then closed his eyes and that soft breeze and the wild flowers washed over him. He opened his eyes again seeing Rey still there going into a deep meditation. That look of fear was still with him. He never wanted to see that look again. Whatever she saw really did hit her. If anyone actually tried to pull something like on her they would never see him coming. Ben closed his eyes to join Rey in the Force.

 _ **And everyone ready? Aww. Hope you liked Lando's appearance and that he is aiding the Resistance. So, what's next? I have plans. Hope you are all enjoying it. Thanks for reading, commenting and following. You readers are awesome.**_


	10. Hide

Chapter 9 Hide

Rey sat next Ben as the ship landed. The Resistance was here to pick up new equipment from Lando. As the ship landed everyone who came was getting ready. Ben looked to Rey and she looked to him. Never trust Lando was something he was told once in a while. Lando could easily hand them to the First Order and it was all over for just a little extra money. So Ben and Rey while the new equipment was being transported they will be listening and watching. They both got up with their lightsabers latched to their belts as they went to get off the ship first.

Ben was wearing something different. He was in a little more traditional Jedi robes, they were black but it was still something Jedi might wear. Rey wore hers in a blue and grey as she walked with Ben and they saw Lando before them. Lando then saw the lightsabers at their waist and smiled a little. Ben found a Jedi.

"It's all here." Lando announced as Rey started to inspect it while Ben had the money. It was all new tech and spar parts to start patching up the old speeders, X-Wings, cruisers, really any ship.

"You keep getting paid and we'll increase when we start getting ships." Ben informed the smuggler and Lando smiled taking the money looking to Ben. Ben then looked to Rey and she nodded meaning it looked like Lando held his end of the bargain. Then more people came from the ship to start packing. Ben and Lando went to shake hands but Lando pulled him in closer.

"Solo," Lando's voice was nearly a whisper. "There's rumors of a Knight of Ren out in the galaxy and I heard the price for a bounty for you." Ben was listening. "This is an ok planet to make our exchanges but the Order is out looking for you." Ben heeded his warning. "I never saw you." Meaning this will be their last contact. He won't be here to meet Ben again and they may have to have other locations to meet. The two let go of the handshake as Lando went to leave as Ben continued to stand there.

Rey joined up with Ben as she watched Lando leave too. Ben knew this was going to be the last time they see one another. Ben turned away as the ship was being packed and it would be time to leave soon.

Back the base Rey was sitting in the communication room setting up the systems. She was in the panels working while Finn was helping her. As she laid on the ground rewiring the system Finn was helping her in holding wires, passing tools and so on.

"How's your training going?" Finn asked and Rey looked to him.

"Well, I think." Rey answered as she pulled herself out from one panel then went to the text. "I mean, I never trained before so I think it's going well." Rey crawled into another panel to start the whole process over. Finn then laid down next to her as she started to work while he held some light.

"So, what's next for the Jedi?" Finn asked and Rey shrugged.

"I don't know. I feel like we need more people in the Resistance first. But I think there's still Jedi out there." Rey was honest as she started to put more wires together.

"How's Ben? As a teacher?" Finn asked and Rey looked to him.

"I think this is his first time actually teaching and uh never I had anyone teach me anything." Rey answered meaning they were both learning together.

Ben was in his quarters translating the Jedi text by hand. When he first starts it's ok but after a while it gets frustrating. He was getting on the frustrated end of it now as he gathered the parchment and cleaned up his area and closed the books. He got up to find Rey knowing she was helping in installing the new tech. He should probably help because they only had so many hours of daylight. The power in the base was turned off to install everything. The longer it takes the longer without power.

Ben walked through the hanger seeing it was empty. Everyone was in the communications room. The room was full of people rewiring and replacing equipment. Ben looked around to see what he could help with and found Rey directing the people in what to do. Ben looked around seeing everyone busy and headed over to Rey. Ben got next to her as the communication room was almost complete.

Rey then headed to the actual power hub as Ben followed her. The halls were lit with makeshift lights to guide them. Once they reached the room Rey sat down as Ben looked around.

"Ok, so in theory everything should just reboot and convert over." Rey explained to Ben.

"In theory." Ben added and Rey nodded.

"In theory." Rey repeated and Ben went to prime the pump and then flipped the switch. The screen turned on and Ben waited. Now that Rey can read even better she was typing even faster reading the coding. She let out a sigh indicating it was ready. Rey typed in a code and there was a humming sound and then all the lights switched on. Rey and Ben then left the power hub and back to the main communications room and people were cheering. Others were on the new tech working it.

"It's working wonderfully." Connix informed everyone with a smile.

"We're back!" Poe yelled in excitement and BB-8 seemed to be excited too. This was a hug step for the Resistance. They literally were coming back from the ashes. Leia smiled looking around seeing the happiness and triumphed for the moment. She then caught site of her son on the other side. He had a hand in this that was for sure.

That night instead of going about the normal business the Resistance does everyone was outside with fires, some makeshift music and laughter. They were celebrating. This was a moment to take even though in the grand scheme of things it was a small victory; it was a victory nonetheless.

Rey was sitting with Finn watching the festivities before them. They were laughing and just carrying on. It was a cold night but the little fires they had were keeping everyone warm. As Rey and Finn talked Ben hung out further in the shadows. But he wasn't alone as Leia came to him and stood next to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked and Ben didn't answer. "Slow down then." She was being very sarcastic and Ben just shook his head slightly. "You helped in this, you deserve a drink to." Leia offered and then left her son's side to mingle. Ben continued to stand there watching.

Finn had gotten up as Rose offered to dance with him and he was going to be polite and joined her. Rey continued to sit on the ground with the black scarf around her. It was Ben's and she just happened to keep it after landing here. He never seemed to ask for it so she has it. As she adjusted the large cape/scarf thing around her she caught site of her Master. He was in between the light of the fires and the dark of the night. Rey stood up and headed over to him. He saw Rey coming to him as she stood next to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked and he nodded. He prefers to be alone and Rey was the only one he would really share space with. Rey looked out to celebration with a slight smile on her face. "Thank you, thank you for helping." Ben nodded a little but he didn't do much. If he had his way he would stay in the shadows. As they stood there together Poe came up holding two drinks for them and smiled. Rey took the glass as did Ben. BB-8 beeped something and rolled away with Poe.

"He's always seems like a happy droid." Ben commented and Rey nodded as she sipped the hot drink. It was sweet yet refreshing. She then looked up to the night sky and it was so clear she could see all the stars. She then looked to the Resistance and saw Finn and Rose together trying to dance.

"That's dancing?" Rey asked and Ben scoffed a little.

"No," He answered and Rey smiled.

"And what was that Adumar?" Rey asked and Ben looked to her.

"That wasn't dancing either." He added she nodded.

"So, can…you dance?" She asked and Ben didn't answer but looked to her. "I can't." She confessed as Ben looked to her. He took a sip of his hot drink and set it down. He then took Rey's cup and set it down.

"You want a dance lesson?" He asked and Rey looked around and shrugged. "Ok, well first," Ben bowed just slightly. "May I have a dance?" He asked and she smiled as he held out his hand and she took it. He then led her slightly to the others and she stood before him.

"Is this in the ancient Jedi text?" She asked and managed to get small chuckle out of him.

"Probably not." He answered. "Ok, first you place your hand here," He took her hand and put it on his shoulder. "I'm going to put my arm here," He then wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and slightly pulled her closer. "Then these hands are here." He took her free hand into his. "And then…you follow my lead." Ben started to move and Rey followed as she looked at him. "And this is…this is dancing." Rey's smile grew more knowing this wasn't dancing well not all of it but it's what Ben knew at least. She was actually comfortable doing this. They were just swaying with one another.

"So, I was thinking," Rey started. Ben found she talks a lot but it didn't seem to bother him. "With us back and up running you and I can maybe start some kind of missions." She suggested.

"Recon?" He asked and she nodded.

"I kind of want to get out into the galaxy again." She was honest.

"And what would we recon on?" Ben asked and Rey shrugged.

"Find new members? Figure out what the Order is up to." Rey listed some ideas and Ben seemed interested and then looked around. While that seemed like a good idea and something that needed to be done he looked back to Rey as she looked at him. He could see the hooded cape around her shoulders and she looked small in it.

"Later," He was quiet and Rey looked to him. He didn't want to talk missions or war. He wanted to sink into the calm moment. Rey continued to look into his eyes seeing the pain just below the surface.

"Ben," She whispered as the danced slower and he looked to her. She didn't know what to say though. He then let go of her hand and reached out to pull the cape a little higher over her shoulders to keep her warm. And without realizing Ben pulled her closer and she accepted. Their hands joined up again and the hand on his shoulder reached around a little more to rest on the back of his neck. Ben brought their hands closer and the warmth of their bodies could be felt in the closeness. Just then Rey looked up with a smile. Ben looked up too. "Is it, is it snow?" Rey asked sounding excited.

"Flurry." Ben answered and then looked to Rey as she continued to look up. "It won't touch the ground though." Small little snowflakes fell and she looked so happy to see it. She's seen snow on Starkiller Base but to grow up in a hot desert seeing snow was delightful. Rey was still smiling and she looked back to Ben. Some of the flakes landed into Ben's black hair. Rey then reached out and swept away a few flakes and then gently fixed his hair. Ben never took his eyes off her and she looked back to him. They didn't need words. Rey placed her hand back on Ben's shoulder and they continued to dance. He took her other hand closer to his chest and they continued to dance.

Finn saw the two dancing in the night. Poe walked over to his friend seeing what he was seeing. He could see it in Finn's eyes too.

"She's was my first real friend in all this." Finn explained to Poe and he nodded. "I wanted to tell her after we left Crait what I feel. And every time I try…" Finn trailed off and Poe understood.

"You should tell her how you really feel Finn no matter what." Poe began as Finn watched just how close Rey and Ben were. "I mean, it doesn't matter if they're a couple or not but if you don't let her know then you'll only hurt yourself." Poe looked to his friend and Finn nodded. "Although I did tell you, it wasn't Rey that I was worried about."

"I know she can handle herself. I mean first time we met she beat me with her staff." Finn added and Poe chuckled. "Now she's a Jedi. She will be protecting me the whole time."

"She's going to be protecting all of us." Poe added and Finn shrugged seeing it. "Just let her know." Finn nodded and left probably to eat. As Poe stood there he can see that Finn might be a little late but he also saw something in Ben. As he watched the two in the glow of the fire he can see that Ben, Kylo Ren cared for someone. Poe has come to know Rey and she was a remarkable person, strong and smart. And while he felt bad for Finn for maybe not letting know Rey how he felt and that Ben may have moved in, it didn't look bad from here.

He was mind tortured by Kylo Ren. He was a wicked man. But Ben, he was watching him dancing and dancing very closely to someone. Poe has been around long enough to know the way Ben looked to Rey that he was not going to hurt her. Ben kept her close and safe. He even saw that moment in the ship coming from Adumar between Rey and Ben and that's when he knew that Ben, not Kylo Ren won't stop. Ben will not leave Rey and he was going to be there with and for her. Ben was never going to hurt Rey, never shout at her, never raise a hand to her or say he couldn't be with her. Poe could see it; Ben will die to protect Rey. In this insane galaxy after everything Poe has managed to see, he could see Ben as the sanest choice in all this.

She knew it was late and everyone was asleep but Rey was tinkering with the new equipment. She was on a computer running checks and making sure there wasn't anything in it they didn't want. She pulled the black scarf/cape around her while yawning knowing she should go to sleep.

"I did a system wide check and didn't find anything." Connix came in and Rey looked to her and nodded. Connix then sat next to Rey knowing a double check wasn't going to hurt though. Connix then handed Rey a cup of some hot drink and Rey gladly took it. The two women were making sure the system was going to work for them in the best possible way. "We're going to need more tech people though."

"Yeah, I know. Teaching a fly boy and an ex Storm Trooper isn't easy." Rey added and Connix smiled nodding. "I was asking…well I mentioned to Ben about recon, recruiting." Connix nodded and that was the next phase along with getting bigger ships. "I think we're ok." Rey finished a second system wide check and found nothing out of order. She could go to sleep now but part of her wanted to stay awake.

Rey felt a pounding in her ear as she rolled over. She started to stir awake but it wasn't a pounding going on it was something else. The alert system was going off. Rey flew out of bed and started to run down the hall. She made it to the hanger as the sirens continued to go off. She was looking for Leia or Ben. The fighters were bringing in everything and she ran to the doors to the hanger.

"Get everything in side, close the doors and start shutting down everything!" Rey yelled the commands and a man nodded getting people to work faster.

"You heard the Jedi let's go!" The man yelled.

"Rey!" Leia called and Rey turned around seeing the General and ran to her. "I need you in the communication room, they have this." Rey nodded.

"Ben?" Rey asked.

"He's getting everything inside as well." Leia assured her son was ok. Rey then headed to the communications room and found Connix at the main computer.

"A Star Destroyer is about to come out of hyperspace." Connix informed Rey as the she took a seat next to her. Rey typed in some things and looked up to the screen. The sirens were still sounding indicating something was coming. Rey continued to type and she looked over seeing Finn coming to her.

"It's the Order isn't it?" Finn asked and Rey didn't have to confirm it as she reached for a COMM.

"Resistance," Rey got on the COMM and it can be heard through out the base. "Make sure both the main hanger doors are shut and the south hanger. The base is going to go dark so grab closed COMMs if you can." Rey finished and continued to type and monitor the screen. She then saw Poe rushing in.

"All ships are locked in the hanger bay, doors are closed. South side too." Poe informed meaning Rey can start the shut down sequence. Leia joined up with Poe as the final stages were being set. Rey was trying to meditate and calm herself within the Force as she continued to type and looked at the screen. Leia then grabbed the COMM knowing that fighters were everywhere and once the place goes dark everyone will need to stay put.

"This is General Leia," She announced. "Attention, all crew, come straight to the main communications room. Grab a blaster as well. This is not a drill." Leia needed to make sure everyone was clear. As she handed the COMM back to Rey, Rey then saw Ben running into the room looking for her.

"The Falcon is at the south exit just in case we need to leave." Ben informed the General and Leia nodded. He then stood next to Rey seeing her hard at work. Ben then looked to the screen. "How much time?"

"That thing is barreling through space, another minute." Connix answered. Rey finished the shutdown sequence and the lights started to shut off. Everything but the backup systems went down and the backup was only to keep the main communications room operational. The lights in the room dimmed just enough to see what was in front of them. The sirens stopped and the a little red dot flashed on the screen. The Star Destroyer was here.

"Door guns are armed." Rey added after pressing a button. Leia looked confused not remembering anything like that.

"Gift from Lando." Ben added while looking to his mother. Leia smiled a little, Lando did say he was loyal to his General and now everyone had to wait. Everyone had a blaster in hand just in case and there was a clear path to the Falcon if needed.

"It's a scout a Destroyer." Ben whispered.

"How the hell did it find us?" Poe asked and Ben shook his head.

"It didn't, it's just looking." Ben answered while he kept his eye on the screen. They were being hunted still. Rey sat back in her chair and then felt a hand on her shoulder; she knew it was Ben. She felt Ben through the Force and he said something to her. _'Block yourself completely.'_ Meaning they needed to shut themselves out from the Force just to be on the safe side. He did send one last comforting wave to her and she needed it. The Destroyer was moving slowly trying to pick up any signals of the Resistance.

"Do they know about this place?" Finn asked seeing if there would be a response.

"Most likely yes." Leia was honest. "It was one of the first bases they've found."

"They're going to all the locations that they know of. Just to see." Poe stated and Leia nodded. The whole room was still. "Will they send ground troops?"

"If they feel they need to, yes." Finn answered and looked to Ben and Ben nodded once for confirmation. Rey continued to watch the dot knowing they were being scanned but Ben's hand was still on her shoulder. There was a reason why this base was build into the rock of the mountain. It would hide just about anything. Just then everyone heard Ben igniting his saber which couldn't be good. Rey swiveled the chair to him and he looked at her, his eyes said something.

"There's a Knight of Ren." Ben answered Rey's questioning look. He then looked to his mother and she too looked worried.

"Evacuation sequence?" Leia asked her son but Ben shook his head no. Igniting his saber was out of sheer instinct. The room glowed with the green of the computers and the red of Ben's saber. Ben was told that there was a Knight of Ren looking for him. Rey continued to look to Ben and wanted to reach out in the Force to him. But if there was a Knight of Ren and if she were to open up that could provoke a deeper search. Ben can see that Rey wanted to reach him and he needed it but it would have to wait for now. Rey then turned her head back to the screen seeing the little dot was moving. She could still hear the hum of the saber ready to defend and fight.

Rey pulled herself closer to the screen and started to type to continue to track and get an estimate on the Destroyer. It was moving so that was good but it was far from over. Chewie then let out a little whine and Leia looked to her long time friend knowing he was getting antsy too. They just had to wait this out.

"They're going to send out probe droids." Finn added knowing what the Order will do. That Destroyer could not search the whole planet but little droids can. The Destroyer was just doing a quick glance. Rey then looked to Connix and she started to type something and pressed a button. If any droids were deployed she can track them. Rey then turned the chair around and stood up before Ben. She couldn't reach him through the Force but she can reach him physically and she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. The lightsaber was still ignited ready. This was the only way to comfort him and keep leveled for now.

Ben then looked up to the black ceiling. With his free arm he wrapped it around Rey holding her too for the physical comfort. He began to sync his breathing with hers.

"They're right over us." Ben announced and Rey closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath hoping if she could feel that she was relaxed then he could too. Ben stood there stiff feeling if he moved then the Knight of Ren would feel him too.

"They've deployed a probe droid." Connix announced and Leia nodded. It meant that the Destroyer couldn't locate anything from above so the droid would confirm anything further. "The Destroyer is a hyperspace sequence." Connix continued to update everyone. Rey turned around but her back was still up against Ben's chest still providing a touch. The free arm that held Rey warp around her shoulders and chest keeping her close, he still needed her. Finn saw the whole thing but realized it wasn't important at the moment. But he did feel a hand on his shoulder and looked down seeing Rose offering some measures of comfort too.

Ben continued to look up and around knowing they weren't out of danger yet. The room was holding it's breath, a very long deep breath. Then on the screen the red dot disappeared. The whole room let out a sigh of relief. Connix began to type while Rey felt Ben's tense body ease up just ever so slightly. However the lightsaber was still humming ready to attack.

"They're back in hyperspace." Connix explained but now they still had problems. They needed to find the probe droid. It was deployed near by the base knowing the where sector of the base was. They couldn't just destroy it either because that would alert the Order. They would have to do something about it though.

"Keep the power shut down," Leia started to give out the orders. "Ben, Poe," She looked to them. "Find that droid." She needed Ben on this one because he'll know what to do with it. Ben deactivated his saber and let go of Rey as she looked to him. Poe waited for Ben and the two started to leave, they made sure they had COMMs with them. Rey went to sit down back the computer. She started to look for the droid to guide the two to find it.

Ben and Poe were in the woods together silently looking. They had to somehow shut the droid down knowing it was feeding constant information to the Order. Poe then gave a whistle sound and Ben looked to him while Poe pointed in a direction. Ben started in that direction and they both peered from behind the big trees. The droid was scanning and making it's way to the base.

"We can shut it down without it loosing feed to the Order." Ben whispered and Poe nodded. "Don't fire at it, it has a self destruct." If it were to self-destruct then it would alert the Order. They had to get it to look and scan something for a few moments while Ben deactivates it enough so it continues to send a signal without giving anything away. Ben then looked up to the trees and with the Force he brought down some branches and droid went to investigate. Ben and Poe came up from behind and Poe knew how Ben was going to do this. The droid scanned the fallen branches determining if it was something important as Ben reached out and with the Force and then the droid straighten up and was stiff.

Ben and Poe brought the droid into the base as Ben managed to flip it to power save mode but it would continued to send signals to the Order. As the droid was in the main room Rey was looking at it. She opened up the panel seeing the wires and the specs of the droid. She just needed to either reroute some circuits or bypass it all together. They then could send the droid off and it wouldn't do anything.

Everyone watched as Rey worked but she looked slowly as all eyes were on all her.

"Um," She wanted to work in peace and this wasn't peaceful.

"Everyone to your stations." Leia knew what Rey needed. Everyone turned away as Rey went back to work and Connix handed her a tool.

"Ok, I've deactivated the scanning mechanism. It's just going to send constant signals to the Order but it shouldn't do anything else." Rey announced and Leia nodded as Rey began to close the panel on the droid.

"That was more than a close call." Finn announced and Leia's eyes went bag saying _'No kidding.'_

"Well, maybe next time they'll come right up and knock." Poe added and Ben sat quietly.

"That won't be the last of them." Leia added as she sat down. Chewie then came over and picked up the droid to send it on it's merry way. He was barking something, he was more or less griping about what had happened and said he wanted to smash the droid to bits. The little porg behind him chirped and followed him out. "Go ahead and switch the power back on but only to the necessities." Meaning Leia wanted this place to remain on alert for the next few hours.

"The probability of the First Order returning is approximately 20 percent." C-3PO announced just so everyone knew. Leia nodded knowing they could come back but the way this base operated the emergency system without a drill and using the new system that was just installed was better than she could ever hope.

The base was rather dead as no one wanted to do anything right now. They've done enough for one day as far as they were all considered. The probe droid just hovered around blindly not doing anything. Ben was on top of the mountain looking out as the sun began it's decent and the cold air was whirling in. Rey climbed up the mountain to meet him as he stood there. He felt her already even before she was standing next to him.

"Well, all in all it wasn't a bad…day." Rey began and Ben could agree to it. The Order could have found them and that would have been the end of it. "We need new recruits." Rey added because if this were to happen again they would need to fight somehow.

"I need to leave." Ben blurted out and Rey's eyes widen and she turned to him.

"Leave?" She repeated and Ben turned to her. "Why?"

"I'm being hunted." He answered and Rey wasn't sold.

"We all are." She added and looked more angry than confused.

"There was a Knight of Ren on that Destroyer." Ben went on. "Yes, the Order is looking for the Resistance but they want me as well." Rey continued to look at him.

"Ben," She was trying to reason with him.

"Rey, as long as I am here, I'm endangering all of you." Ben kept going on but Rey didn't want to hear it. He then turned to her seeing and feeling her distress.

"You can't." She stated forcefully. "We need you here, you," She paused for a second as he looked to her. "I need you here." Now it was a cry of plea. Ben then walked closer to her and then reached out, wrapping his arms around her as he initiated the embrace. "Ben, please don't do this." He pulled her in for close embrace. She stood there in his arms.

"Keep training." Ben asked while holding her. He was trying to take in her warmth, her scent, the fibers of her being itself knowing he was going to need it. He felt her tremble against him. He then felt her arms wrap around him and felt her head nod against his shoulder. He then pulled away and looked at her. He needed leave now or he won't be able too.

Rey ran back to the south exit of the base knowing he was still here. He had told Leia he was going to leave and she fought him on it but she couldn't make him stay even with her tears. Rey ran as fast as she could and made it to the exit seeing that the ship hadn't taken off yet. Chewie was there talking to Ben probably trying to also convince him to stay. Rey stood there seeing the Wookie had failed but he placed his paw on Ben's shoulder and Ben did likewise. Chewie made his way inside and barely acknowledge Rey as he passed her.

Ben stood in the distance with the little ship he was going to take. Rey walked up to him not knowing how long he was going to stay gone. Ben waited for her as she stood before him. Luke didn't want to teach her and now her new Master was leaving too. She felt like she was being abandoned once more. She couldn't fight it and the tears fell. Ben wanted to turn away because seeing her cry was painful.

"Stay," Rey whispered but he needed to leave. Ben got closer to her and reached out to her cheeks and leaned in resting his forehead to hers. Rey closed her eyes allowing more tears to fall. "I don't want to be alone." She admitted.

"You're not." Ben confirmed to her. "I need to leave," He wanted to protect Rey and this was the only way at the moment. But deep down he needed to find this one Knight of Ren and end him. That was one way of keeping the Resistance safe and in turn keeping Rey safe. He wasn't going to be gone forever though. They can still reach one another through the Force. Ben then kissed her forehead and pulled her in for an embraced and she held on tightly. Her head rested on his shoulder and she was nearly on her toes. Ben tried to linger a moment longer in her tight embrace, the embrace of the only friend he had. "You're not alone." He repeated.

They pulled away and Ben looked to her one more time. Not only was he going to find the Knight of Ren but he needed to find himself. That pull in the middle of his soul was there. When he felt the presence of the Knight of Ren he felt the fire within. He felt unsafe even with Rey. If that burn was stronger than Rey then he needed to go. They're bodies were close to one another and they wanted to get closer. They were a breath apart and staring at one another.

Ben took a step back looking to Rey's sad eyes, the longer he stood there harder is was. Their hands were still locked as he backed away and let go. He wanted to stay and was about to. He turned around because the longer he looked to her, held her, felt her in the Force the more he wanted to stand next to her. Ben boarded the ship as the ramp closed behind him. He knew Rey could do this, she survived so long without anyone before.

Rey watched as the ship hovered off the ground turning to the sky. The tears on her face were drying up as she watched her Master leave not knowing when he will return. The ship flew off slowly and then took off for the galaxy. The tears then came back because that loneness hit again.

Rey sat quietly on the mountaintop with the sun rising. The black scarf was around her and covering her head to keep her warm in the cold morning as some ice had settled overnight. When she breathed could be seen in the air as she meditated within the Force. She wanted to find Ben in it but she knew not to, not now at least. Rey opened her eyes looking at the sun as it was here for the day. She pushed the scarf off her head letting that cold breeze hit her. She let her brown hair flow in it. Rey then stood up looking in the direction where Ben had left the night before. She took in a deep breath smelling the crisp morning as it was time to start her training.

 _ **I'm going to get hit for this. I'm pretty sure you all were screaming JUST KISS. I know I did when they were in the elevator in TLJ and also after the throne room battle, Ben had that after battle kiss look. So, now what? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Thank you for reading and commenting. Let me know what you think and as always you readers are awesome.**_


	11. The Jedi

Chapter 10 The Jedi

It was early as Rey rubbed the sleep from her eyes sitting at her desk, she briefly went over the Jedi text she managed to hack through. She got dressed and ready to start her day. As she stepped outside it was a beautiful warm day with a breeze. Rey walked up to the mountaintop and stood there. She looked to the direction in which Ben left. She always would stand there in the morning and in the evening for a moment hoping to see his ship return. Nothing today.

Rey pulled out her lightsaber and started to practice what she could by herself. It was hard to spar without a partner but she did it anyways. She moved with ease and practice redrawing the line of defense as Ben taught her. She tried push thinking about him out of the way. It was best not to think about him, it only made her angry at times.

* * *

After her training session Rey returned to her quarter and marked something on the wall. It was a tally much like in her old home back on Jakku. She was counting the days. Rey looked at the wall seeing quite a few tally marks. Ben has been gone for nearly three months now. She should probably stop. Her parents never came back for her. So why would Ben? But inside, there was still hope.

In the eating quarters the base was in full swing as people were eating and getting ready for the day. Rey grabbed a tray of food and went to sit with Poe, Finn, Chewie and Connix. As she sat down Chewie greeted her. Rey smiled and began to eat while Connix and Poe were talking.

"The General wants us to meet with her." Poe spoke up and Rey looked up. "Recruiting mission."

"I'll sit this one out." Connix chimed in. She wasn't all for recruiting well she was but she found it difficult and a little boring. It was a hit or miss and mostly misses. The people wanted to join in the fight more or less but these days it seemed to be less. That spark wasn't there yet. Rey will go as it gets her off the planet for a few days.

* * *

Leia was at her table looking at HOLOgrams, swiping through them. She too was trying to track Ben but she couldn't find him. While she never truly became a Jedi she knows how to tap into the Force and she tried to find her son; she even tried to find Luke but it appears that like Luke, Ben had cut himself off from the Force. Maybe he did finally run. Just then the doors opened and Rey, Finn, Poe and Chewie came in, BB-8 rolled in behind the group. It was time to be briefed on what the next mission was.

"Botajef," Leia spoke as they all sat down. "And good morning." She greeted them. Leia more or less got a groan and mumbles. "This is a mining planet, not much out there." Leia swiped through the HOLO. She was showing them the planet and the sector. "The Order has taken over because of the minerals." Leia then went quiet and sighed. "The planet is being used up, it was once a forest, now it's nearly covered in desert."

It sounded like these people were be perfect for the Resistance. The Order has pretty much destroyed their home. Rey, Finn, Poe and Chewie have been going to systems that were hit by war and poverty the most. Those were your angriest people, the ones who are more willing to fight. It almost sounded inhumane to prey on these people because of their emotions. But that's how the war machine keeps turning.

The four were given the task to recruit as many as possible and send them to an outpost for the Resistance. As the meeting was over Leia signal for Rey to stay behind for a moment as they needed to talk. Rey knew it was about Ben.

"Anything?" Rey asked, maybe he contacted his mother and Leia shook her head no. He has made no contact through HOLO or through the Force.

"I can't even feel him." Leia added and Rey nodded with a sigh. She was worried, what if something happened. Would she be able to feel it if he did die. He has cut himself off from the Force though and felt like Luke all over again. Rey needed a teacher and she's had two and both have left. Maybe she was supposed to be alone in this. That was her place, alone. "He's ok Rey. I need you to focus. We need more people." Rey nodded and knew what needed to be done.

* * *

After the briefing the four headed to the Falcon to get ready to leave and grab supplies. Rey headed to the cockpit of the Falcon and turned it on as she sat there. The system they were heading has seen a lot of war. It was a mining planet so the Order was constantly there taking supplies. It was a good place to recruit because people are angry and will want to leave. Rey heard Chewie coming and she started the take off process. Rey looked out the window and saw Leia standing there ready to see them off.

Finn placed the last little bit of supplies on the ship and down the ramp was Rose. She probably wanted to join but Finn wasn't sure about that just yet. He walked down the ramp to join her.

"So, when will you get back?" Rose asked and Finn shrugged.

"I don't know." Finn answered and this was awkward and Rose nodded.

"Be careful." Rose added and Finn nodded as he headed back to the Falcon and the ramp closed. Rey started the flight sequence and the Falcon left the base. Chewie informed Rey could go autopilot but she just wanted to fly on her own. Poe and Finn the joined in the cockpit. They had a contact they will meet and talk to. The Resistance has managed a few recruits here and there but it wasn't enough. The star system they were going to was going to be dangerous to say the least.

* * *

The Falcon landed in a city and the four exited and looked around. They were here to meet with a contact and discuss who maybe interested in joining the Resistance. As the four walked the streets Rey pulled the black scarf around her face shielding her from the sand. Jakku is a desert planet; it was always like that. But this planet she could tell was never a desert. The Order had done so much damage that the likelihood of it returning to it's original state was probably impossible.

BB-8 rolled in front of them as they came to a little hole in the wall cantina and looked around. Rey picked up a lot of sorrow and despair. She removed the black scarf and looked around and the group headed to the bar. A creature met them at the other side of the bar and Poe flashed a Resistance logo at him and he nodded.

"Voxtec." The creature gave his name and this was the contact. He looked to a door and nodded and the guard opened it. The four went in to meet with someone. As they looked around a young man came out of the shadows. He was barely an adult but he has seen too much for his age.

"The Resistance?" He asked and Rey stepped forwards.

"I'm Rey," She introduced herself. "This is Finn, Captain Poe and Chewbacca. And yes we are with the Resistance." He didn't look impressed but sat down in the chair.

"I have people looking to join your…cause." The young man was not convincing in this though. "I heard though the Resistance was wiped out."

"Rumors." Finn stepped in. "We're…smaller in numbers but that's why we're here." The man nodded and then chuckled.

"So you were wiped out." The man then stood up and looked out the window. "What can you offer us?" He turned to them and they were confused. "This, this was a beautiful planet even it being in the Outer Rim. No one bothered us until the Empire came and now the Order." He then walked to them. "The Rebel Alliance never came and now you want to take my people into war?"

"You're planet has been in this war." Poe jumped in. "The Order has taken so much I can see that and I am so sorry. But if we're going to defeat them we need help too." The young man was still not convinced and then rolled up his sleeve showing that his whole arm was burned. Rey's eyes widen seeing the scars.

"I tried to fight." The man started. "I was just a boy and my father said no and as punishment they lit my arm on fire." Finn turned away slightly because he was once a part of the Order. "Maybe taking my people off the planet whether it's to fight for your cause or not is best. We have nothing left anymore." He was defeated.

"You can come to." Poe offered and the young man sat down and shook his head no.

"I need to stay." He finished and looked at them. Rey walked to him and pulled a chair up and sat in front of him. He wasn't telling them everything. Rey reached out to him and took her hands into hers and saw it. He had lost everything.

"Where is she?" Rey asked and he looked to her. He pulled away knowing she was a mind reader of some kind. "We can help." But that part made Poe uneasy. They were not here to fight just recruit.

"My queen is at the capitol." He answered but he sounded so depressed. "Head east. Lay low at night that's when the Order likes to patrol." He looked to the others. "You'll find the a little town called Etamor, you're recruits will be there. Be careful though." The young man sighed. "The Order has grown stronger here. They have captured my queen because she refused to allow anymore mining. She said no and now they have her. We're all dying a little more each day." He then stood up and looked around. "If you can build the Resistance again then I hope you don't for get us." He then left as Rey continued to sit there.

* * *

The Falcon headed to the little town and landed on the outside of it. Rey put the scarf back on shielding her in the harsh sun and sand. As they walked to the town everyone was tense as they looked around. The couldn't announce that the Resistance was here so symbols were placed around for those wishing to join to follow. The four followed by BB-8 found the building and walked in.

As Rey looked around there were only a few people wanting to join. That's all they ever were able to come by, pockets of people. It was never enough. That spark wasn't there and when she introduced herself there was nothing. There's a nod and even some of them return home. The problem is, Rey isn't a strong figure within the galaxy. If you mention Leia people know her, say the name Solo and people think of Han. Say the name Skywalker and that carries a deep legacy. But Rey, she was still a nobody, she has not made a name yet. Finn insisted that she makes everyone aware she's a Jedi but she wasn't willing yet.

"We are the Resistance." Poe continued the introduction. The room was still quiet and still not impressed. "So," Poe looked around and seemed like the people wanted a magic trick to anywhere near interested. Poe was already guessing that half these people were going to leave. "Those who wish to come we leave at dusk. If anyone wants to recruit more you have until dusk."

Rey stood outside as the wind blew nothing but hot air and sand. The planet was a small one and out of the inhabitants knowing the Resistance was recruiting barely a few dozen came. But then something in the distance was heard, an explosion. Everyone started to gather looking out and she heard a woman sobbing. Rey walked to the woman as she was in tears. Poe, Finn, Chewie and BB-8 came out to see what was happening.

"No, no," The woman cried as Rey got down to her level looking at the direction the explosion came from.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked and the tearful woman looked at her.

"The capitol, the queen." She was crying and Rey looked to the direction. They were close to the capitol.

"Where is she?" Rey asked.

"We've tried to save her but our capitol is taken over by the Order." The woman spoke up. She then stood up looking to Rey. "She's younger than you." The woman added. "Our home is gone, we've tried to fight but they just keep taking." Rey can see the tears bursting through. This woman has lost more than just a queen. "We've talked about leaving, there's nothing here." Rey looked at the tired people, they were tired of war, tired of their freedom being trampled on, tired of being tired.

"We can help," Rey began but Poe looked confused. "If we were to save your queen, help,"

"Rey," Poe jumped in and walked to her.

"What," Rey snapped as Poe took her by the arm and ushered her away and another explosion was heard.

"We can't," Poe whispered as Rey looked to the people. They were broken; their wills were broken. She's never seen such sadness. "We came here to recruit that's it." Poe was trying to redirect as he looked to the people seeing the sadness. His own heart ached too and he knew they needed help. But they didn't have the numbers, they had nothing to fight with. "Rey, we can't,"

"These people are dying!" Rey broke the silence and looked around. "The Order has taken everything from them, they're dying Poe!" Her voice was raised, the anger and hurt came out. "Women and children are dying, we can't do nothing!" Something was igniting in her. Finn looked to Rey knowing she wanted to help but it was just the four of them. "We have to do something." Rey's voice was quiet.

"We can get more people, we come back with an army." Poe suggested but that was going to take too long. Who knows how long and these people, their time was running out. "This planet has been under siege for years Rey and they have barely made any headway to be free." Poe looked to Rey as she stared at him. "We cannot fight right now." Poe then turned away knowing they needed to get the recruits and leave and head to the next location.

The explosion was the First Order mining and they were tearing through the capitol. Rey then looked out seeing the city was not far. These people had to watch from a distance their own capitol get destroyed. As she looked out she can hear the others talking and she closed her eyes to listen. She wasn't listening to the talk she was listening to the Force. She was remembering what she read about the Jedi. They were guardians of peace and justice. She is a Jedi and if she was going to be that warrior then she had to prove it. Rey stood before the people as they watched the capitol get destroyed, the end of the planet was near.

"I am Rey from Jakku," Rey looked around and decided now was the time to tell them who she really was. "And I am a Jedi." She decided to give herself a title. The people looked to her knowing of Jedi, the stories. Rey then took off her scarf letting it fall and a few caught a glimpse of her lightsaber. Finn and Poe had no idea what she was doing let alone that she was walking away.

Rey broke from the group heading to the capitol by herself as Finn and Poe were about to collect the recruits. Chewie let out a bark and both Poe and Finn looked to see Rey heading to the capitol. Everyone started to point saying a Jedi was here, the Jedi have returned to save them.

"What the hell is she doing?" Finn asked and Poe didn't answer as they walked towards the edge of town as did some of the town's people. Rey was already walking to the city. She walked with nothing but the Force and her own will.

"She's going in with nothing but a laser sword?" Poe asked and looked to Finn and Finn was just as confused. Chewie gave out a bark of concern as they let Rey continue to walk alone.

As Rey got closer she saw some Storm Troopers already forming to stop the intruder. Rey didn't stop instead her walking pace picked up to a trot and then to a run. Finn's eyes widen seeing her running towards the city.

"Rey!" He screamed as he saw Storm Troopers lining up in formation but Rey was too far gone. Rey focused on her path and reached for her saber and ignited it. She could see that confused the Troopers for a moment. Ben held off the Order with nothing but the Force, she can do this. She repeated those words in her head _'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,'_ The Troopers started to fire and Rey came to a halt and blocked the blaster rays. She couldn't charge on but she still pressed on. Poe then saw what she was doing, one against many.

Finn and Poe stood there watching Rey almost effortlessly pressed on. Rey stopped though as she knew the town was alerted and more Troopers were coming. She was at a walking pace and held out her hand trying to place all her focus on the enemy before her. Inches from her face a blaster ray was frozen. She moved away and it flew off. The Troopers saw that and stopped firing for a moment.

Finn and Poe stood there as the firing had stopped. Something happened and they waited. Rey stood there waiting for what was to come. She then twirled her saber and drew a line with it on the ground and then went into a fighting stands. She held her ground as the Troopers waited for orders. Just then a Storm Trooper flew back as Chewie yelled shooting one.

"Let's go!" Poe yelled and Rey charged again knowing they had a slight element of surprise. Rey ran and then jumped and swiped at the Troopers as Poe and Finn continued to fire across the way and a few of the townspeople charged with them. The three met up with Rey and continued to gun down the Troopers as Rey help clear them a path. She looked to the town knowing there was more. She took off again and Finn sighed, he couldn't keep up. But the small town that had watched started to follow in behind them and started to take the blasters of the fallen Troopers.

Rey ran down the streets knowing more enemies were coming. The place was quiet as she stopped running and looked around. Her saber hummed at her side. She stopped walking and stood still. In the mist of battle she knew she still needed to meditate on the Force. Just then she blocked a strike from a blaster and went back to the other killing the Trooper. A few more Troopers charged at her and she charged at them. Once more they were caught off guard and she used it to her advantage.

Just then more blaster rays were coming but they were coming from the skies. Rey looked up seeing the Falcon as Chewie pilot it. Using the gunner was one of the new recruits and the Falcon continued to fly. Rey smiled and ran through the town. Rey ran right up to a Trooper and kicked him down and Poe came up from behind her and blasted another. Finn came up and picked up a blaster as a towns' person came out and he tossed it to the man.

Once more Rey pressed on with Poe and Finn behind her. As they moved through the place word was spreading and people were coming to see what was happening. The fallen Troopers' blasters were being taken by the people of the city as the people started to fight back.

Rey made it to the center of the town and more Troopers came to attack. Rey held up her saber blocking more blaster rays but she wasn't alone. Poe and Finn came up behind her taking out more Troopers and the Falcon continued to pave the way. The people of the town started to fight more.

Finn joined up with Rey as they went back to back shielding one another. Finn shot and Rey blocked. Rey looked around seeing they were having more help. She then looked to what was the capitol building knowing the queen was there and she needed help.

Rey started to walk and more Troopers came in to block her but that wasn't going to stop her. Rey held out her hand and she watched the Troopers fly back. _'Just like lifting rocks'_ Rey thought and then reignited her saber and continued to fight as the town fought with her. Rey took off to the building seeing the town was doing ok on it's own.

Rey kicked down the door leading to the throne room and an Order leader was there holding a blaster to the queen. Rey stood there as they were in a stand still. The queen was young, barely an adult.

"Call this off and your death will be quick and she lives." The man ordered. Rey stood there calculating what she can do. "I said call it off!"

"No." Rey answered and then raised her hand and pulled the blaster from his hand and threw it across the room. The Order leader's eyes widen as Rey twirled her saber and jumped to the man and took a few swings. She didn't kill him but she wounded him. The queen stood up and backed away as the man looked to her.

"Who, who are you?" The man asked and Rey gave a little smile. The queen went to the window seeing her people were liberating themselves. Then more Troopers came into the room and Rey grabbed the queen pushing her down to hide as Rey blocked the blasters. She then held out her hand and used the Force to throw the desk at the Troopers. She walked to the Order leader and handed the queen the blaster and she held it to the man. Rey then jumped out the window to help the rest of the people.

Finn saw Rey tuck and roll to the ground and smiled as they continued to fight. This was what the Resistance was about. Rey saw Poe and could he has been wanting to do this for a while. Rey reignited her saber and once more pressed on.

* * *

In the center of the town the last of the Troopers that surrendered were there and disarmed. The Order leader was bound as he stood there. The people of the town stood around as Rey looked to the Order. She looked around the place seeing just how bad this planet was because of the Order. The queen stood next to Rey looking at her captors but no more.

"You will leave this planet." Rey began to give the orders. "You return to the Order and you tell them this planet is no longer theirs, it is now protected by the Resistance." And the man looked like he was about to burst in flames of anger.

"The Order will not bow to you!" He yelled and Rey stood there.

"No, and no one will bow the Order anymore." Rey continued to stand there. The man then attempted to spit at her.

"I will do no such thing." He was not going to take orders from her. Rey then walked to him and squatted down to his level.

"Fine, then you're their prisoner." She sentenced the man and the queen smiled. "One of your Troopers will. He'll tell the First Order that I said this place is no longer yours." She made it clear and the man smiled and laughed.

"And who do you think you are? What power do you even hold?" He asked. Rey decided to give her full title. It was time to let the galaxy know that the Jedi have returned. She then looked around everyone looked to her.

"I am Rey of Jakku, a Jedi Knight, and you are to leave." Rey decided to add a little more to her title because why not. The man then looked confused at the word Jedi. He only heard of one Jedi. Rey then looked to the queen. "Do as you will to him." The queen smiled at the man.

"Ala!" A voice cried out and Rey saw the young man from the cantina. The queen looked to him and smiled and ran to him. They jumped into each other's arms crying and kissed. Rey smiled a little and the two came to her. "Thank you," The young man seemed more than grateful as he pulled the queen to him for another hug.

* * *

Leia sat at her desk as something on the HOLO started to beep. She went to see what it was and a message came through Botajef has been liberated from the First Order. Leia scrambled to read what that meant as she read fast. She let out a little chuckle and sat down.

The town was in a full party as the four Resistance fighters were lined up being thanked by so many people. Rey looked around seeing what was done here. This was by chance. She had no idea why she went charging into battle like that. She's trained on her own and wasn't even sure she could do this. But she did, she persisted and took back the town and hopefully the planet. But part of her knew this was only going to lead to something else. This was about to open a bigger problem.

The party was still going on as more word of this spread through the small planet. People were saying no and the Order was being driven out. And more people were asking to join the Resistance. Rey was signing the people up and they were going need more paper. Just then a woman came running to Rey.

"It's a village!" She started and the queen came over. "The Order," Rey looked to Finn, Poe and Chewie.

"Let's show the new recruits what the Resistance is all about." Poe answered the call they headed to the Falcon. A few more people followed as they crowded into the Falcon. The village wasn't far away as they left. It was one last effort of the Order to take control.

As the Falcon flew over the village Rey went to the ramp of the Falcon and opened it before they were going to land. She then had a running start and jumped out. Finn's eyes widen but Poe was all smiles. They haven't actually fought in a long time and he missed it. Rey was a little like him though, a bit impulsive but a fighter. Rey landed on the ground and looked around igniting the saber as a Trooper took a shot. He missed and Rey took him down. Rey looked to the village knowing this was going to be easy.

* * *

Rey sat on the mountaintop alone. She wasn't training or meditating just sitting. The sun had started it's decent for the day and more ships were coming in. They were about to have a huge influx of fighters but it meant training. The word was getting out about Betajef, the spark has been lit. Rey was going to be one that will help training them she knew that. But Rey also sat here waiting to see a ship come in, Ben's ship. She was tempted to reach out to him just to see. But something broke her attention she looked over her shoulder and saw Finn.

Finn then sat next to her as he looked around. It was really pretty up here and he looked to Rey.

"You kicked ass." He still seemed aw struck by what had happened. Rey smiled a little at him and then back to the setting sun. "You really did this, you're a real Jedi." Finn however didn't stop looking at her. Rey wanted to feel proud and she hoped that Ben will be proud when he finds out; she hoped Luke would approve. But she wasn't proud though for some reason. She's not use to doing something that benefitted the galaxy. She still sees herself as a nobody and even small parts of her wanted to go back to Jakku.

Rey didn't say anything as she continued to look to the sunset. Finn then looked to the sun and took a moment. His heart started to race knowing this was going to be the only alone time he was going to have with her for a while. "Rey," She then looked to him and he had his chance to say something. But he was choking on his words. What can he say? He had it planned out in his head. He was going to tell her that she was friend, that at one point he had nothing to fight for until now. She was what he was fighting for. But instead he just leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

Rey didn't move and she felt herself stiffen up. The kiss lasted a moment and Finn pulled away looking to Rey. She continued to sit there staring and Finn waited. Rey then turned away back to the setting sun and Finn looked to sun but then back to Rey. Rey continued to look straight ahead not sure how to respond to what just happened.

Before Ben left, when they were hugging one another they're lips were so close, had they just leaned a little more they would have kissed. She has since cursed herself not taking the chance and maybe he would have stayed. She can still feel his breath on her from that night. Rey then looked to Finn and the look said it all. Finn nodded and turned away. He knew where her heart and thoughts were.

"I'll be right here." Finn stated and then stood up to leave her. Rey watched Finn leave and felt heart broken. Maybe she should try because Ben may never come back. She then looked to the sun as it disappeared into the night.

* * *

Rey looked around the room as it was dark but yet she felt warmth. But then she felt a presence behind her and then turned around. She stood still as he stood before her but it was different. She couldn't see his face as it was hooded. She then walked closer to him but with some reserve. He reached out and removed the hood and now she could see his face. She actually missed that face. While it was stoic and quiet it was his eyes that spoke.

Ben then took a step to her and then took knee before her. Rey looked to him and he looked back up with those eyes. They were not intense though they were full of regret. His appearance was begging for something. Rey stood before him and felt some sort of betrayal as he left her. So many people have left and she was alone. Should she even say something, should she even try to let it go?

"The mighty Kylo Ren, on his knee for a nobody." Rey spoke and it was true. The prince of the Force was before a no one from Jakku. Ben looked to her as his were becoming glassy. He then shook his head.

"No, just a man on his knees for a woman he loves." Ben spoke and Rey was taken aback. Rey stood there as he bowed his head in what appeared to be in shame. He took in a breath and looked up and looked deeper at her while she looked down at him. He looked up to her with the eyes that could be the devil or an angel. Rey then sat down on his bended knee. They were now eye level with one another. "Rey," He barely spoke and she leaned in and kissed him. Ben pulled her as close as he could and their lips still locked.

Rey pulled away and embraced him holding him tight. She could smell him and it hit her, why did he smell good? Did he always smell good? She pulled away and he saw the tears, she missed him. She was tired, she has been working non-stop. Just then she felt Ben place a hand to her cheek drying her eyes. He then ran his hand through her hair and her eyes never left his. They pressed their foreheads together taking in each other's presence and then gave a light feather kiss and Rey sank back into his embraced.

"Ben," She pulled away but his lips met hers again, they didn't need words. The kiss had more power behind it, then Ben pulled away leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck. Ben went back to her eyes as they just gazed at one another. "Come back," She commanded and Ben nodded. Rey ran her hand through his black raven hair and he leaned to hold her. Rey closed her eyes tightly holding on but she went back to gaze in his own eyes she saw red eyes. Ben looked over and saw fire.

Rey flung herself awake and looked around the dark room. She was covered in sweat and she was even shaking. The instant warmth she felt was replaced with cold. She rubbed her face trying to reorient herself and took in a deep breath. She then looked into the dark swore she heard her name in a whisper.

Ben's eyes flashed opened and he looked around the empty bunker. He felt completely stiff and felt like he couldn't move. He felt like he was just thrown and he looked around and then up swearing he heard his name.

 _ **A/N: One hell of a dream they both had or did they visit each other in the Force? Oh no, now I have you thinking. So, Rey has come out as Jedi, she help liberate a town, Finn kissed Rey and she and Ben nearly had Force sex. What happens next? The next chapter is a good one so stay tune for that.**_

 _ **What happens now? The story is picking up and there's so much more to come. What do you think will happen? If and when Rey and Ben meet back up how awkward is that going to be? Where is Ben by the way? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, commenting and following, you guys are awesome. New chapter on the way.**_


	12. Way Down we go

Chapter 11 Way Down we go

Ben sat in the pilot chair of his old ship on a HOLO. He read about Betajef and the Resistance fighters. He knew Rey had led the fight. There was a rumor that she charged in with nothing but a lightsaber. If that was true and when he returns she was doing nothing but laps until she passed out and then would keep running. Ben tossed the HOLO away for now as he sat there cruising through space.

He's been searching for months and nothing. Maybe it was a mistake leaving the base as his searching yielded nothing. But one thing he couldn't shake was that dream about Rey. He couldn't shake it at all because he couldn't tell if it was a dream of his most inner desires or did they really connected. If they really connected then he felt he should never return out of embarrassment, he would turn so red and never be able to look at her. Ben rubbed his forehead and had redirect his thoughts, he needed to find a Knight of Ren.

Ben pushed that aside as he saw the planet come into view. Ben took the controls and flew to the planet. He was going to a known site of a Knight of Ren; they were all here once. As soon as he entered the planet's atmosphere the rain was still going. This planet had very few days where it didn't rained and maybe once a year a day where the sun actually shined. Ben saw the muddy surface and landed. He landed before a small formation. As he exited the cruiser he was already soaked to the bone with rain.

The formation was once a place where the Knights of Ren were. They were left on this planet for six months by Snoke to train. They trained in the worst elements, freezing, rainy, burning hot, windy, you name an awful place he's been there. There probably wasn't a chance he'd find a Knight here but maybe if he mediated long enough he could find the right direction.

Ben entered the formation and the place had been deserted for a long time. He looked around the dark place remembering just how cramped they were when he was here. The Knights did form a bond and for him to break it by killing Snoke, he was in danger. Ben could hear the pounding of the rain outside but it did seem to comfort him a little. If he were to lay down the sound of the rain would lull him to sleep. Ben then sat down on the ground and steadied himself.

He had to find them without them sensing him and that was going to be hard to do. Ben closed his eyes and started to feel the Force through him. This place had been empty for long time just like the other locations. Most likely the Knights were spread through out the galaxy with the Order looking for him. Ben took in a deep breath and opened his eyes before he could see the fire before him. He stared at the wall before him and knew at some point he was going to face the fire. It was coming for him and he wasn't strong enough to face it, he wasn't ready to face it.

* * *

Ben stood out in the rain as lightening cut the skies and the thunder rolled through. He had no more ideas where to go. He was going to have to go to a First Order run system to get intel. That was going to put him at risk but that was the only way to find the Knights of Ren. It has been months since he has left the Order and with the Resistance building back up maybe some of the focus was taken off him. But he still needed to pick up a trail or being gone for months meant nothing and if the rumors are true; Rey has surpassed her training and maybe beat him down for leaving and returning empty handed.

Ben took one more look at the small structure and headed to the cruiser as the winds started to kick in more. It was going to be a little rough taking off but it was time go. Ben closed the ramp behind him and walked to the cockpit wiping his hair out of his face. He looked to a screen to figure out where he could go from here. Kerroc was the closes system and Ben punched in the coordinates and took off.

* * *

The planet was rather ugly, almost inhabitable, rocky and that's what the First Order liked. There was a hub there and the beings living on the planet worked for the Order. They built ships, repaired ships and recruits would go there to train. Ben knew where the base was and landed far from it. As he landed he grabbed a huge robe and to protect himself from the elements and to hide his face.

He left the cruiser and headed to the metal city and took in his surroundings. He has never actually set foot on this planet. He would always be in a Star Destroyer if he was here. He entered the city and no one looked to him. They were almost mindless, they were here for one purpose and if they disobeyed then they will be killed. As Ben walked around seeing the people for the first time it pulled at him. He helped in this. He created this war in some way. Ben then saw a Destroyer in the distances and knew that's where he needed to go.

Luckily he was deep in the Order and he also knew how to infiltrate, it was coming in handy now. Ben saw a lone Trooper and he snuck up on him knocking him out. It took a moment but he put the suit on in order to hear what was going on and to walk just about anywhere he pleased. He held the blaster and hated it. It was this bulky thing and it restricted his fighting movements. As he walked he met up with more Troopers and a message came through the helmet requesting an audience at the gate.

Ben followed but peeled off as they passed the Destroyer. It was most likely here for repairs and empty until it was ready to leave. Ben boarded the ship and looked around. It was strange to be alone on such a massive star ship. He headed to the bridge and looked around the computers and went to smaller station removing his helmet. He looked at it and tossed it. How can the Troopers even see in it, he thought.

Ben looked to the computers and turned on one to start his search. It first it asked for a code and the codes change weekly to keep up secrecy but there is a default code that very few knew and he was one. Ben typed it in and because of that he has almost all access to what he needed. First he typed in his name and it appeared as both Ben Solo and Kylo Ren and stated he was a fugitive, a criminal, and wanted for the death of the Supreme Leader Snoke. There was a bounty on him and he saw a HOLO of his face that was placed all over the galaxy.

He stared at that frozen picture of his face. He didn't even look like the same person. He has changed since then. Looking at the price at least he knew ho much he was worth. Ben then continued to type and he trembled a little. Did they have her picture? He typed in Rey and hit a button. On the HOLOgram Rey popped up as she stood there with the lightsaber. Some print ran across the screen and a price was placed on her too and his soul boiled in anger. He looked at Rey as she stood there and there was something with it. Ben pressed a button and the screen started to move.

"I am Rey from Jakku and I am a Jedi Knight." Rey spoke and Ben took in a deep breath. It hurt to hear that because she liberated a small planet on her own. She trained on her own and he wasn't there to see it. He wasn't there for her and to see her moment. Ben continued to look at her through the HOLOgram. He reached to it and his hand went through it. He pulled back as he looked at her. He should return but would she look at him? This will be the third time some one has left her. Ben continued to type and started to type in names, the names of the Knights of Ren their true names.

All of them were at the Jedi Academy with him and all turned to the dark with him. All seven names were listed before him and Ben continued to work. The Knights of Ren operated outside the Order. They're purpose was to not allow Jedi to return. Ben was given the title as the Master of the Knights and tasked to hunt down and kill Luke Skywalker. If Rey has given her true title then the Knights will find her and attempt to kill her. She may have freed a small planet from the Order but that placed a target on her. That's why he was trying to find them first, keep Rey safe. She won't be able to fight them; she'll be killed without a standing chance.

As he gathered the information he needed not to think about how these seven knights were after Rey and that they were going to kill her, it began to allow the fire in. He manages to keep it at a distance but ever since seeing Rey in the woods he couldn't help but protect her. He even offered to teach her then and he knew nothing about her. As their connection in the Force grew he felt the need to continue to keep her safe. He killed Snoke not just to end the past but because Snoke tortured her, caused her physical pain and he watched. Since that day he wanted to be with her to watch over her. She was something special and he didn't know why. He just knew if Rey does die in anyway the entire galaxy goes with her.

He had to keep her safe so he left trying to deflect the Knights away. But now that he was gone and Rey was getting stronger, she was alone. Ben pushed that aside; he wasn't going to allow that to happen. He was going terminate the Knights of Ren by himself if needed. Ben got all the information he needed and the first Ren he would look for was named Kral Horuok. He was on the Destroyer that has passed the base months ago. Then there's Rosmer Wessiri, Bleys Sihin, Yelnic Cornag, Antar Forin, Cassir Filtyan and Tavion Sage. Their whereabouts will change but he can at least start with Kral.

Ben made it back to his cruiser and knew he had to leave as soon as possible. The Order will learn someone had breached their systems. Ben covered some of his tracks so they may not be able to trace him completely but that didn't mean he was safe. Ben left the lonely planet and was back in space. Kral had a mission to a spice planet to follow up on recruits for the Resistance. Ben punched in the coordinates and went to find his old friend.

* * *

Ben came out of hyperspace but quickly pulled up as there were TIE-Fighters before him. The TIE-Fighters started to fire at him and he dodged them. This was not how he planned this. Ben spun away from them then saw a First Order cruiser and he felt it, Kral was there. He just intercepted the mission and by complete accident. Ben flew to the cruiser then away drawing attention to him. Ben continued to the planet to help the Resistance just in case any of them are here.

As he entered the planet more TIE-Fighters were behind him. Ben was able to dodge the blasters and he switched on his own gunners. He looked to the screen briefly and fired getting two of the five quickly. He then was alerted that the Order cruiser had entered the planet's atmosphere. Ben picked off the last three TIE-Fighters and headed for the planet's surface and landed.

He ran off the ship seeing the cruiser hovering overhead. Ben stood there watching the cruiser land. The ramp to the cruiser opened and a figure clad in black with a black mask walked towards him. Ben called his saber to him but did not ignite it. The figure stood before Ben with the cape wiping behind him. The figure too called his saber to him and Ben ignited the lightsaber as did the Knight of Ren. The red sabers now hummed and the Storm Troopers stood in a battle ready stands.

The Troopers didn't worry Ben, they were easy to take out. Ben walked towards the Knight twirling his saber a little. The Knight then advanced to Ben as well dragging his saber on the ground.

"The mighty Kylo Ren." Kral spoke through the mask. "You traitor." Ben then stood there and nodded. The word traitor didn't seem to affect him much and Ben held up his saber pointing it to Kral and then brought it close to his face indicating to make a move. Ben when he was Kylo was the Master of the Knights, he was the best and he hoped that was still the case. Kral did the same, pointed his saber to Ben and then took a ready stands. Kral looked to Ben who was unmasked seeing the scar across his face and something different was in his eyes.

It didn't matter that they fought, it was going to happen at some point to win the throne. But this was betrayal. Snoke did not die the way he was supposed to, Kylo Ren had transition to Ben when Snoke was split into two. Ben Solo killed the Supreme Leader and he was a traitor.

The two then charged at one another and their sabers clashed. Ben kicked Kral away but that was barely the beginning. Kral jumped and swung his saber down at Ben and Ben blocked it and began to swing at Kral. Kral held up his hand to push Ben back with the Force and Ben held up his hand to hold his ground. Dueling was going to be hard as they trained under the same master both Skywalker and Snoke. They stopped using the Force and stood before one another and Kral tossed his lightsaber away. Ben twirled his lightsaber and disengaged it then dropped it at his side knowing what this was going to be.

They were going to fight fist to fist, strength to strength, will to will. Ben held his hands up in the fighting stands as did Kral. They then charged at one another throwing punches. Ben kicked Kral and Kral blocked him. Kral took a swing and Ben ducked and delivered a side sweep. Kral fell for a moment but kicked Ben back. Ben didn't lose his footing and stood there. Kral began to circle Ben and Ben tapped into the Force to find his centered. He really wanted to feel the cool breeze and the wild flowers but she wasn't here.

Kral charged and Ben spun around blocking the strikes. Kral kicked Ben in the stomach went to deliver another blow but Ben grabbed Kral's leg tossing the Knight away and held his fight stands as Kral got up. They were going to beat each other to death.

"I sense it Solo," Kral called Ben by his true name. "That…compassion for her. Snoke said you were rank with it. I'm going to have a great time killing her slowly." Ben then charged with a fierce anger at Kral and tackled him shoving him in the ground and got a punch to the mask. The mask was there to protect his face but it didn't mean that the strike couldn't be felt. Ben gave another punch and Kral kicked him back.

Ben got to his feet and took in a deep breath regaining himself again as Kral stood there ready for the next round. Kral then charged at Ben and once more they were in the dance. Ben took another swing and Kral grabbed his arm pulling him so they were face to face. "Weak," Kral spoke.

"It, it really is hard to understand with, with the apparatus on," Ben knew he was going to regret that. Kral tossed Ben away but Ben rolled into it and back up. He widen his stands as Kral went after him again. Ben ducked the punch and threw his own getting a hit but it still wasn't a fair fight as Kral still had his armor and mask on. Kral then smashed his head against Ben's skull and that knocked him down just a little. Ben took a knee shaking it off and went to get up but Kral kicked Ben in the head and Ben went back to the ground.

Kral circled Ben for a moment as Ben tried to recentered himself as he started to get up. Kral jumped in the air and landed on Ben and threw punch after punch to his head a face. He gave one good hit as a Trooper came over and held out his blaster and fired stunning Ben completely. Kral stood up seeing his former master unconscious before him and began to walk away and called his and Ben's lightsaber to him.

* * *

Ben's eyes opened a little but one eye wasn't opening all the way. It was swollen for sure. He looked around the room hearing his breathing and there was a pounding pain in his head. He could taste blood in his mouth as he continued to refocus. Kral then was before him and the man removed his helmet. Kral was young as well, he had this warm color skin, big brown eyes and his hair was curly. The mask, the suit hid the softness. The Knights were very much like that, young and innocent looking.

"Welcome back." Kral began and Ben looked to him. "I wish I could say it was good to see you but…" Then Kral backhanded Ben and the pounding in his head just grew. Ben was tied down and looked to the cuffs holding his feet and hands down. He then placed his hand over Ben's head. "You've been with the Resistance, you've been with that Jedi, you've betrayed us all!" Then Ben felt as if a knife was digging in his head. Kral was mind torturing him. "You tell me where the Resistance is, where I can find the Jedi I will spare you." The digging went deep but Ben forced him but not without a pain. Kral then gave Ben another punch. Ben spat out some blood and took in a deep breath. He was about to pass out. "And you thought you were the Master." Ben looked to Kral seeing the blackness taking over. He knew he was going to be tortured until he gave them what he wanted. If he didn't he was going to be killed, he was going to die either way.

He felt his head get fuzzy as he looked around. The knife started to dig again and he pushed it back but not before he called to her.

* * *

Rey was standing outside watching the new recruits learn basic fighting from Finn. Poe was across the way teaching others interested in flying and how to pilot. As Rey stood there she felt a searing pain literally punch her in the face.

She could see him, bloody and beaten and she could hear his cry for help. Rey came back to the here and now and looked around. It has been months since they have connected in the Force and it completely blindsided her. She felt her heart racing and felt a pounding in her head. He was in trouble. Rey ran inside the hanger and needed to find a small cruiser she could take. She was going to take it without authorization but Ben was in trouble, he was in pain and it was probably a trap. Rey got into a small cruiser and a flight officer ran to her as she powered it up.

She will probably get in trouble but the General will understand. Rey started the flight sequence and hovered off the ground and headed out the hanger. She didn't know where Ben was but she needed to reach out to find him, she was going to go blind on this. The cruiser took off and both Finn and Poe met up with one another knowing something was wrong. Rey looked out in space as she sat back and had to feel for Ben. She hadn't reached out to him in a while. But then it hit her, the dream. That dream was so real, it was real it wasn't a dream.

Rey closed her eyes trying to remember the dream, remember his dark yet comforting presence. She even went to remember how he smelt just to heighten her sense. She reached into the Force and felt him. The pain was real, the agony and when she opened her eyes she had to suck in air. She felt like she was punched in the chest but she felt him. Now it was time get him back.

* * *

Ben opened his eyes as Kral was still before him and smiled.

"You are strong Kylo." Kral was always impressed by Kylo Ren. Kral has tried to pry into his mind, try to open him up and expose everything he knew. But Ben has been able to fight it but for how long? The more punches he took, the more abuse he absorbed the weaker he was getting. He put the Force over him but that was even cracking. Then Ben heard the hum a saber and he felt his heart race. Kral held the saber to Ben with a smile. "The sooner you tell me what I need to know the faster this stops." Kral offered and Ben turned away. "Too much pride." Ben began to grit his teeth together as Kral put the lightsaber to Ben's thigh and started to press it in. Kral pulled it out and Ben took in a deep breath.

* * *

Rey's cruiser came out of lightspeed and saw a planet before her. She piloted the cruiser down and began to land. This was the next recruiting place and Rey wonder why he was here but she had to ask later. As she went to land she saw a familiar cruiser and landed next to it. Rey left the ship and ran to Ben's and went inside looking for him.

"Ben!" She yelled for him hoping he may have made his way back. It was a small cruiser so there can only be so many places to look. Rey left the cruiser looking around and she can tell she was losing daylight. But she felt him; he was here somewhere. She then spotted a hillside and made her way to it and run up the side. As she got to the top see saw a First Order cruiser. Rey slid down the hillside and began to sneak.

As she neared the cruiser she saw a few Storm Troopers patrolling the outside and she started to run to them. The Troopers caught site of her and lined up. Rey jumped and used the Force to give her more height and landed on one Trooper and kicked another back. She grabbed a blaster from another and went behind him using him as a shield and fired at the others. She then spun the Trooper around and kicked him down and then boarded the ship. Rey looked around and started to follow the Force.

Kral looked to Ben seeing he was mangled and barely staying conscience. Kral was almost there to get the information he needed.

"Tell me and we may let you live." Kral offered one more time and Ben looked to him and his eyes said no. "Then I want you to think about that Jedi, see her. Your punishment will be to watch her die." Just then Ben felt it the breeze. Kral felt something to, a surge in the air. He turned around and Rey stood there. Ben was full awake now seeing Rey standing before them.

Rey held her ground and Kral felt it, she was a Jedi, it was running through her. Rey then called her saber to her and ignited. She let out a war scream in anger seeing Ben the way he was. Kral pulled his saber out too and they charged at one another. Ben pulled against his restraints but all he could do was watch Rey go against a Knight of Ren by herself. The blue saber met with the red and Kral shoved her back. Rey didn't back down that easily and kicked her attacker away. She twirled her saber and delivered another blow to him and Kral blocked it.

Her strikes and moves were very well defined. Her footwork was on point and that threw Kral off. He was expecting something a little less refine and a bit more sloppy. But it didn't matter; he can adjust. The lightsabers continued to collide and Rey stepped back and Kral looked to her.

"You did find a Jedi didn't you there Solo!" Kral looked at Ben. "She's cute, I can see why he'd want to keep you for himself. I'd keep you for myself as well." Kral added and that just made Rey's skin crawl. She twirled her saber again and Kral advanced to her taking another swing. Rey ducked from the saber and as Ben watched that's all he could do. He was fighting with Rey, making all the moves she was in his heart.

Rey went to jump at Kral but he held out his hand shoving her back with Force and she slammed against the wall and landed on the ground.

"The Force is with you Rey from Jakku," Kral walked to her as he dragged his saber on the ground. "But you are not a Jedi Knight yet." Rey grabbed her saber igniting it and blocked the blow and pushed against the wall and slid underneath Kral and got up. "Smart, very smart." Kral gave her that much.

"I had a good teacher." Rey added and took another swing as the lightsabers clashed again. She had to keep him from pushing her back, she had to drive the fight. She spun around and heard a painful hiss from Kral and she looked up. She managed to get him across his chest, it grazed him but it still probably hurt. That gave her a chance to kick him back and then she saw it. She saw Ben's saber and she quickly called to it and flew to her and she ignited it and now had two sabers in her hands. Kral looked to her standing up.

Ben wanted to get up and fight with her, side by side. Rey held the fight stands again and Kral charged at her as she blocked his moves again. Fighting with two sabers wasn't easy; she had less control but twice the striking power. She slammed both sabers down to Kral's one and he held her. Rey kicked him back and threw Ben's saber back to it's rightful owner and held out her hand forcing Kral to fly back.

Ben caught his saber and the crossguard lit up burned through his bonds. He freed himself and joined Rey and stood next to her. Kral looked to them, a Jedi and a Sith standing side by side. He yelled in anger and charged with all he had. Rey and Ben charged at him side by side and the three dueled. But two against one and Ben didn't feel himself as a Sith. Just like in the throne room when he fought with Rey he felt whole, complete just like he did now; balanced. They're mirrored their moves, striking Kral at the same time, in perfect sync with one another. Ben then kicked Kral back and Rey reached out and grabbed the Knight of Ren's saber from him and flung it away.

Kral was now on the ground and then got to his knees as Rey and Ben stood before him. Ben walked a little closer to Kral and stood before.

"I'm not going to beg!" He yelled and Ben nodded. Ben wouldn't beg either, he didn't beg when Kral tortured him. It wasn't in the nature of a Solo or a Skywalker to beg.

"I wouldn't ask that." Ben was calm standing before a brother. They trained side by side for years and now it has come to an end.

"You put her…before us?" Kral asked and Ben didn't looked to Rey but he nodded.

"Always." It was more of a whisper and Rey heard it. She wanted to smile but she knew this was difficult for Ben. He was about to end a friendship, a very strange friendship but it didn't matter.

"I should have killed you Solo." Kral spat out and Ben nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you should have but you didn't." Ben held up his saber and gave the final blow. Rey turned away a little as Kral's body fell to the ground. Just then Ben fell to one knee out of pain and exhaustion. He then laid out taking in some deep breaths. Rey disengaged her saber and went to Ben's aid. She could tell he was hurt and needed some help. He laid there needing a moment to digest this.

But then again they haven't seen one another in months. She looked different, older but in a good way. She reached out and pushed some of the strains of hair that stuck to his sweaty forehead back. His left eye was turning black and blue, his nose was bloody and maybe broken, he had a bruise on the side of his head forming.

"You look awful." Rey commented and Ben looked to her and out of nowhere a smile formed on her face and she chuckled a little. That cause Ben to laugh just a little but he didn't want to laugh, it hurt to laugh. He laid flat on the ground and Rey hovered over him and he looked to her. He was honest with himself, he thought he wasn't going to ever see her again. A stray strain of hair hung and he reached out tucking it behind her ear. The breeze and wild flowers were rushing through him again. Rey leaned in and kissed his forehead. "You don't smell as good as before, you need a shower." She added and grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him up. Rey took Ben's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder as a crutch. They started to leave this place.

"I saw you on the HOLO, taking the city." Ben added as they slowly left and he limped and Rey smiled a little and looked to him. "You're running laps, that was a foolish move." Rey nodded and would take the punishment; she just wanted her friend to come home. Ben was going home, no more rogue missions, if they were going to take on the Knights of Ren they would do it together.

Rey made sure Ben was comfortable in the small bed as she took off to go home. Ben laid in the bed and he called to her though the Force, he just wanted to be covered in her calmness. Rey joined up and sat on the side of the bed with him and reached out with a towel wiping the blood and sweat off his face. His lip was split and he looked like he was going to pass out. She should let him.

She could have went into hyperspace and gotten home faster but instead she let the cruiser fly on it's own home. She sat on the bed with her back against the wall watching Ben sleep. There was going to be a million and one questions when he returns. His attention will be directed to the Resistance so she wanted to spend some time with him alone. While he was asleep she could feel him in the Force. She missed his ever watching presence. She then placed a hand on his leg feeling his warmth.

Rey then crawled towards him and then hovered over his sleeping expression. The bruises had completely set in and she felt herself choke up. She reached out touching his face and he didn't stir. But then the dream came back to her as she looked to his lips. Ben didn't move and that was ok, she just needed to feel. He could have died and that shook her. She can't do this without him. Rey then gently rested her forehead to his head and fought the stinging tears. He was ok, badly beaten but ok. One tear fell to his face and Ben twitched a little. Rey then laid down next to him letting her head rest on his chest hearing his heart beat. She then felt his arm wrap around her and she smiled a little pulling a little closer to him.

The fire wasn't coming as he kept his eyes closed. He can feel Rey was on top of him and it sent him into this insane calmness. Sleep took over almost instantly.

Without going into hyperspace it would take nearly a day to get home and that was fine. Rey's head fit just perfectly under his chin as she rested. She could finally rest knowing he was safe. Rey closed her eyes letting his steady heartbeat send her to sleep.

 _ **A/N: So, they have reunited, killed a Knight of Ren together and finally…nothing. So what does this accomplish? Simply the fact they have to do this together if anything is going to change. They're committing more and more to one another on different levels. They're friends first and foremost I think. They balance each other and yes we know there's some romance and maybe some sexual tension too. Now that they are reunited what happens now? The Resistance has come back, Rey has come out as a Jedi, a Knight of Ren is dead so what happens now? Well the next chapter is called Come Together…what's going to come together?**_

 _ **I won't be posting for a bit as I get more of the story put together and going to get more chapters typed out before posting. But I will leave you with a little something, something for the next chapter to get you through the next post.**_

 _Chapter 12 Come Together_

" _Why us?" Poe asked looking around. Yes they did liberate a small planet but the Order wasn't heavily grounded there. This was a full on assault against the Order and attacking where they build their weapons. "Le, General, this is something huge." Leia looked to Poe knowing full well what she was asking. "You want me to train, we don't have an elite…task force." Poe would have to recruit within the Resistance asking people to train for this._

" _People aren't going to be up for it." Finn added and Chewie something adding to Finn's comment. Leia felt them fighting this and they should but until they do something of this magnitude then they will never be able to be the Resistance this galaxy needs. Destroying Starkiller Base was about to pave the way until they were nearly wiped out. Leia gave a sigh and looked to them._

 _Each of them came from some unique background. She could feel it within the Force itself. All them were broken at some time but yet so strong and could drive something._

" _Alone," Leia looked to them. "All of you are not enough," The five stared at her to listen. "We will not be enough." Leia looked around hoping to spark something. She knew what the galaxy wanted but that wasn't going to happen right now. So, the galaxy needs something else. "This galaxy thinks it needs Luke Skywalker. I thought that as well but," She was honest and it was true. It was always about Luke Skywalker and Rey could not lie about that. She believed in Skywalker. "But Luke is not coming back, not now. He no longer believes in the galaxy. We have to believe and give them something to believe in." Leia continued to look to Ben and Rey and to the others. "We're doing this to bring us together."_

* * *

 _Rey then pulled closer to embrace him, Ben seemed like he needed lots of hugs even though he pulls away; everyone could use a hug. Ben slowly wrapped his arms around her just to deepen the embrace a little more._

" _I'll stand with you." Rey whispered and the pulled away. It meant Ben wasn't going to leave again. But just like when he was going to leave they were close, a breath or two a part. They continued to look at one another in the eyes and knew they should pull away. What could transpire can and will cause pain. They seemed to be always treading in deeper waters and whatever it was they were feeling, it can't surface. But if that was the case then why were they still close._

 _Just then their foreheads rested on one another. Rey closed her eyes feeling calmness. She then thought about that dream she had of him. It was an intense dream so much so that she believes it might not have been just a dream. Ben thought about to and knew they would have to address it but not now, now they were relishing in their own calmness. But the pull was harder to quell. And without a thought Ben reached to her cheek only closing the gap between them a bit more. The question was just how much did they want to stand next to one another._

 _ **What's to come? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, commenting and following.**_


	13. Come Together

Chapter 12 Come Together

Ben looked into the mirror and saw his face. The bruises were fading but they were still there. He can at least open his eye more. His face still hurt a bit though. He left the fresher and got dress. He wanted to train Rey though but he's been laid up in bed since his return. Ben left his room and walked down the hall. The base wasn't awake yet, a few people were awake but they were half asleep.

Ben found the eatery and it was empty except a few people starting to set up the food. He was looking for Rey but when he passed her door he didn't feel her there. As he walked through the base the people he passed they looked at him funny most likely because of his wounds. He then stepped outside into the morning and the sun hadn't quite peaked over the horizon. He looked around and then felt her.

* * *

He made his way to the mountaintop and found her with her saber ignited. As Rey twirled the saber she could feel Ben and turned around deactivating the saber. She hasn't seen him a whole lot since returning because of his wounds. His face had completely swelled up and the medical staff loaded him up pain medications so he has been asleep for all intensive purposes for the last few days. The two just looked at one another.

"What the hell Rey?" Ben asked and Rey looked around a little confused at the question. His voice was low and he sounded upset.

"Uh?" She more or less answered.

"I read what you did." He then made his way to her and Rey nodded.

"That." She wanted to tell him but he seemed to be thinking about other things.

"What were you thinking?" He asked and Rey couldn't help but shrugged.

"They needed help so…I help." She answered simply and Ben slightly nodded.

"You just…charged into Storm Troopers." He still didn't sound happy.

"I saved their queen, I help their planet." Rey justified herself.

"You could have been killed." Ben finally said and Rey stood there.

"I know." She was honest and Ben continued to stand there. "I know what I did Ben."

"How could you have possibly have known what could have happened?" Ben continued to ask.

"I had to do something." Rey stood tall before him. "I did what was right." She finished as she continued to look at him. "You're just mad that it wasn't you." And she wasn't sure she should have said that. Ben almost looked hurt. Now she wanted to take it back. Ben then turned his back. "You left Ben. I trained like you asked, I did everything on my own for three months." She went on but maybe she should stop. Ben then turned around to face her. "No one would help, so I did." She finished and Ben continued to look at her. "Go ahead tell me it was wrong and stupid."

"It was reckless, stupid, you could have died and…" He trailed off. Thinking of her dying made him stop breathing for a moment. Rey waited for more. "I wouldn't have let you,"

"What I do Ben…now…it's not up to you." She informed him. "I can handle myself, I have all my life." She added and Ben continued to stand there looking at her. He really did hurt her by leaving. Rey then turned slightly away. "You just left without telling me why and don't say it was to protect me because it was me who saved you…again." She added that last part in.

"I left because I needed to answer my own questions." Ben began and Rey faced him again looking annoyed. He could see it in her eyes. "I know you can protect yourself, you beat me in a saber fight, you killed Snoke's guards and you managed to defend yourself against a Knight of Ren and now I guess your new hobby is saving towns." Rey continued to stand there. "No, I couldn't share that moment with you and…" Ben turned away a little and decided to swallow his pride. "I was proud reading it." Rey's defensive soften a little. "I was…I was very proud." He then walked a little closer to her. "I was also very afraid because I wasn't there."

Rey understood why he was upset. If she had died he wasn't there to be with her. Rey walked a little closer to him as he stood there. "You scared the hell out of me." Rey then reached out and placed a comforting hand to his arm squeezing it slightly.

"Trust me." She stated and that's what he needed to do. He needed to let go because she was that strong. She has proven more and more that she is the strongest person he has come up against.

"You're still running laps. If you're going to be charging at the First Order then you can start running laps." Be added and a smile crossed Rey's face. "Go, down the mountain then back up." He instructed and Rey attached the saber back to her belt.

"Want to join?" Rey asked and Ben shook his head no and Rey's smile disappeared.

"My face still hurts." Ben gave his reason and Rey nodded.

"Yeah, he did bash your face in pretty well." Rey decided to poke some fun at him.

"I feel it." Ben added and he gestured her to start running. Rey started a small jogging pace passed him and he tracked her. "Pick it up, you need to be faster than that if you're going to be saving more towns." Rey heard that and smiled again and picked up her pace. Ben then stood there and knew it would be a while before she gets back. It was nice to feel the breeze again.

* * *

Ben sat in the medical quarters sitting there as a medical personal dabbed something on his face. It stung at first but then it started to sooth after some time.

"Much better." The man said because he saw what Ben looked like when he had returned. His face was no longer round and swollen but almost normal again. Ben slid off the examining chair and grabbed a jacket and put it back on. "Here," The medical personal gave Ben a bottle. "A few more days of the medications should be good." Ben took it and headed back to his quarters.

Rey walked the hanger seeing the new X-Wings and Poe was literally floating among them, he had new toys to play with. BB-8 was rolling behind Rey as she looked around. The Resistance fleet was starting to form again. Finn then stood next to her looking.

"Not bad for a gambler." Finn commented how Lando was coming through. Rey nodded and then Poe passed by them smiling. It made Rey smile a little seeing him so excited. Just then Rey felt Ben's presence just off to the side and looked towards the pull. She saw Ben walking through the hanger and Finn caught site of him too. Finn had hoped he and Rey could talk about that night but they haven't. He knows she didn't just forget.

Ben slowly joined up next to Rey looking just how much the fleet has grown. He was impressed and he could not deny that. They had a line of new X-Wings, a medical frater, a scout ship, main command vessel and gunner. Lando really did pull through on this. Ben looked to the X-Wing and he kind of wanted to get in one just to fly.

"Can't wait to take these out for a spin." Poe came up to the three. "Ben, you don't look horrible anymore…just awful." Poe might have regretted that last part. Ben resisted choking him, throwing him across the room and half a dozen other ways of killing him. Rey was here and if she could charge at Storm Troopers then he was no match for her at his current state. "See you're sense of humor hasn't changed." Poe muttered, couldn't Ben lighten up just a little? "Ok," Poe turned to them wonder what was next.

"A meeting." Poe heard a voice and looked over the group as Rey, Ben and Finn turned around seeing their General. "Ten minutes." She finished and left. Rey and Ben broke off from the group and walked together. Finn continued to look and linger a little longer while Poe stood next to his friend.

* * *

Rey, Ben, Poe, Finn and Chewie sat before Leia and the General couldn't be happy to see her son. He was rough around the edges but it was great have him here. Also, Ben did save some of the information he got on the Knights of Ren. Leia held the little chip and then plugged it into the HOLO and the images started to scroll pass the group.

"Ben was able to hack into the Order." Leia started and Rey, Finn, Poe and Chewie all turned to Ben.

"And you're upset about me chasing off a few Storm Troopers?" Rey asked but Ben continued to look ahead ignoring the question. Rey then turned back to the HOLO.

"We have some information about their next moves which will give us an advantage." Leia started to look through the information. "There is one thing we have learned about the Order, a base."

"Death Star or Starkiller?" Finn asked and Leia shook her head no.

"Nothing like that…that we know of at this time." Leia answered. "This is another base, one of the main stations."

"And, we're…going to…?" Finn asked because he didn't like where this was going.

"Destroy it." Leia answered simply and Finn nodded but not in agreement. "The Order knows that we have returned." She then looked to Rey. "They know we have a Jedi Knight." She then turned to Ben. "We have Kylo Ren with us." She added. "The fighting isn't going to get any easier from here on out. We need to make another move and I think base can provide us with more." She finished.

"What does this base…do?" Poe asked because it might be important. Leia sighed knowing she was going to ask a lot.

"Weapons manufacturing." She answered and the room was silent. Finn's eyes widen and he nodded.

"Ok." Finn was shaky on the ok.

"I know you guys want to hit the Order but this is a lot more than just a simple outpost." Ben jumped looking at his mother.

"If this is a weapon's base, wouldn't we be just sitting ducks?" Poe asked and Chewie stepping in and Poe sighed.

"It's where their weapons come from, nothing is completely live there." Leia answered and Finn nodded.

"Completely, ok." Finn was still not over the fact that they were going to attack a First Order base like that.

"We cut their weapons supplies, it gives us more time." Leia gave her reasoning. "Attacking small outpost won't be enough."

"The fleet isn't ready." Poe added and Leia seemed to understand that.

"It'll be small group of fighters we send in." Leia continued on.

"Like us small?" Finn asked pointing to the others in the room. Ben sat there and looked to Rey out from his peripheral vision seeing she was thinking. He will follow her lead only. Rey knew what Leia wanted, the five of them to lead a charge.

"We're asking people we don't know, never met to risk their lives" Rey spoke up and Ben turned to her. That's what this war has been like for so long. People coming in to fight and barely knowing anything about one another. Leia nodded to the statement. The Resistance Fighters were risking everything; the Rebel Alliance did the same.

"This is something that only a few will go on and I want you five to lead them." Leia seemed determined about them.

"Why us?" Poe asked looking around. Yes they did liberate a small planet but the Order wasn't heavily grounded there. This was a full on assault against the Order and attacking where they build their weapons. "Le, General, this is something huge." Leia looked to Poe knowing full well what she was asking. "You want me to train, we don't have an elite…task force." Poe would have to recruit within the Resistance asking people to train for this.

"People aren't going to be up for it." Finn added and Chewie something adding to Finn's comment. Leia felt them fighting this and they should but until they do something of this magnitude then they will never be able to be the Resistance this galaxy needs. Destroying Starkiller Base was about to pave the way until they were nearly wiped out. Leia gave a sigh and looked to them.

Each of them came from some unique background. She could feel it within the Force itself. All them were broken at some time but yet so strong and they could drive something.

"Alone," Leia looked to them. "All of you are not enough," The five stared at her to listen. "We will not be enough." Leia looked around hoping to spark something. She knew what the galaxy wanted but that wasn't going to happen right now. So, the galaxy needs something else. "This galaxy thinks it needs Luke Skywalker. I thought that as well but," She was honest and it was true. It was always about Luke Skywalker and Rey could not lie about that. She believed in Skywalker. "But Luke is not coming back, not now. He no longer believes in the galaxy. We have to believe and give them something to believe in." Leia continued to look to Ben and Rey and to the others. "We're doing this to bring us together."

* * *

Ben stood in front of his mirror again thinking. He just called to Rey to seek her counseling. He heard the door open knowing it was her and he stepped out his fresher and Rey slightly looked away. Just like one of their Force connections he was shirtless. But this time Rey didn't feel as bothered by it. In fact seeing his scars made him human. He comes across as this nearly immortal being but underneath he was a man.

Ben went to reach for a shirt but he felt that Rey wasn't tense so he refrained. Rey then spotted the large scar to his side that he took for the Resistance. Ben then invited her in more as he headed to the desk. Rey saw him nearly touching the ceiling, he seemed too tall for anything, he was just giant and massive. Ben sat down as Rey walked closer and Ben seemed a little tired. He let out a sigh as he sat down and Rey sat on the edge of his bed to face him.

"What do you think?" Ben asked slouching a little resting his head in his hand looking to Rey and while Rey was surprise that he was asking her she understood. They were just two people talking about a dangerous mission that will kill them. Rey shrugged at the question and sighed as she sat back a little more allowing herself getting comfortable. "We have three weeks to train a group of people for this."

"Feels like three years is needed but that doesn't seem to be long enough." Rey added and Ben nodded. She then continued to look at him. "You're interested in this." She felt it but something threw her off. "Why?" Ben then looked to her. "You seem to want to hang back in the shadows." And it was true, Ben rather remain in the shadows as the galaxy fights. But he had to be honest with Rey because she was going to find out anyways.

"I'm fighting to fight with you." Ben answered and Rey wasn't sure if she understood. Ben looked down a little for a moment then back up to her. Rey could remember the first time she saw him without the mask. She thought when he took off the mask she would see a monster, some disfigured person. But instead she saw a man, handsome, his face was unblemished but carried weight. She gave him that scar and his face turned hallowed. Now looking at him with the fading bruises and cuts she saw someone else. She saw that man but he wasn't blemished or holding weight anymore. His eyes though have not changed, not for her. His eyes only seemed be the softest around her.

Rey then looked down to his hands that were no longer covered with gloves. He was peeling back the entire mask and she could see him. She could definitely see him now.

"What does that mean?" She asked because she wanted to know as she looked to him.

"Back in the throne room with Snoke, when we fought Kral," Ben began to answer her question. "Us, fighting side by side, that's all that matters." And she knew that was honest and true. He felt the most balanced with her next to him. "You…you standing with me is all that matters." He finished in a whisper and never took his eyes off of her. Whatever her choice was he will follow as long as he can stand next to her. She didn't feel pressure either about it. Rey then reached out to him placing her hand on his bare shoulder. Ben looked to her hand and reached for it holding it. She felt Ben embrace her hand gently but firmly. She nodded to him knowing what he meant.

Ben then scooted to the edge of the chair as Rey leaned in a little to pull just a little closer to embrace him, Ben seemed like he needed lots of hugs even though he pulls away; everyone could use a hug. So, Rey then reached for him a little more to give him a hug. Ben slowly wrapped his arms around her just to deepen the embrace a little more. He was really warm and she let out a small smile while her chin rested on his bare shoulder.

"I'll stand with you." Rey whispered and the pulled away. It meant Ben wasn't going to leave again. But just like when he was going to leave they were close, a breath or two a part. Also this moment was a little bit more intimate, Ben had nothing on but his pants and boots and they were literally locked in his room. They continued to look at one another in the eyes and knew they should pull away. What could transpire can and will cause pain. They seemed to be always treading in deeper waters and whatever it was they were feeling, it can't surface. But if that was the case then why were they still close.

Just then their foreheads rested on one another. Rey closed her eyes feeling calmness. She then thought about that dream she had of him. It was an intense dream so much so that she believes it might not have been just a dream. Ben thought about it to and knew they would have to address it but not now, now they were relishing in their own calmness. But the pull was harder to quell. And without a thought Ben reached to her cheek only closing the gap between them a bit more. There was electricity between them; they were about to create their own spark. The question was just how much did they want to stand next to one another. The two breath space started to close a little more until a beeping noise brought the two back from some other world.

They pulled away as Rey looked to the COM link beeping. Ben let out a sigh and he stood up needing to leave because that was just a bit much. He stood up to walk it off or at least try. He then turned to her as she gazed at him. It would be so easy to just give in and they wanted to but the COMM kept buzzing. Ben grabbed a light tunic and then reached for the COMM knowing it was time to meet the people that he will be training. Rey pulled herself up went to leave the room but looked back to Ben one last time. She could see the longing in his eyes and she wanted to answer to the call. But she needed to walk, they needed to stop getting close.

* * *

Rey and Ben met back up but separately with Poe, Finn and Chewie out in the hanger. Before them stood a group of a dozen fighters chosen to be trained for this mission. Ben then took a step towards the men and women and other worldly creatures. Some were young too. He didn't see fighters; he saw scared faces. How was he going to train them? How were they going to train them in three weeks?

"These are the best?" Ben asked and looked to Poe. Poe didn't give a response though. Rey could feel that Ben was uneasy about this. They were going full force to the First Order and they still had little. Ben looked at the group and began to judge. He felt all twelve won't return from the mission and this was a mistake, they needed more time. But he was going to do it, he will help train for Rey.

Poe leaned over an X-Wing as Ben sat in the cockpit. He hasn't flown in a bit well not a fighter ship at least. He had to remember the X-Wing controls and the system as it was different than TIE-Fighter or a TIE-Silencer. Poe then looked to Ben and this was the first time they were actually having a conversion, a quiet conversion though.

"Ok," Ben seemed to be ready and Poe nodded leaving the X-Wing and went to board his own. Ben then looked over seeing Rey standing there and he pulled himself to the side a little. Another Resistance fighter was on the other side of Ben prepping the X-Wing. "You look nervous."

"I know you can fly." Rey commented. "Just, never thought I'd see Kylo Ren in an X-Wing."

"Never thought Kylo Ren would be fighting with the Resistance but here I am." Ben added as he put on the helmet. Rey had a Rebel helmet back on Jakku. "Just taking it for test." Rey could tell he was itching to fly, he belonged in the air and he's been laid up for a week and was ready to do something. The X-Wing started to fire up while the cover closed over Ben. Ben then looked back to Rey and he just couldn't help himself and gave her a small wink and she even saw a faint smile. Rey smiled as the X-Wing started to hover and leave the hanger.

"I saw that." Rey heard Leia's voice just off to the side and she looked to the General but didn't say anything. Leia just gave this smile and continued to walk away.

Ben flew out of the hanger and pulled up and finally he felt free. Behind Ben was Poe and the two X-Wings began to dance in the skies. Rey stepped out of the hanger to see them flying above and Finn stood next to her shielding his eyes from the sun. Rey smiled and looked to Finn. Maybe they can do this.

* * *

The blasters had stop firing as the dozen people looked to their targets. Poe and Ben were standing off to the side and started to inspect the targets. On day one none them were close now they were nearly dead on. Everyday had been nonstop training for them. Ben was tired, Poe was tired everyone was tired. But was it enough to take out the weapons center of the First Order. This was a huge step and it could be the end.

Poe put his hands on his hips looking to Ben not sure what to say.

"Well, this is it." Poe finished and Ben looked around. They only had three weeks because a huge order of weapons was to be shipped out to the Order. If they could intercept that can help them gain more ground. What else could be taught? They were not going to improve anymore than now. Ben then looked to the group as Rey and Finn went to join them. Something was missing.

Ben then started to pace in front of the group.

"I can see why he was the Commander of the Order, who wants to piss him off?" Finn leaned towards Rey and she looked to Ben.

"Out of those who have been recruited you twelve are the best?" Ben asked them and they all stood there. Something was missing; something wasn't there. "Why are you here? What brought you here?" Ben asked and no one spoke up. He then looked to Rey as she was wondering what Ben was about to do. "Luke Skywalker? Right, you were hoping he was here or would lead us again right?" Ben asked and again no answer. "He's gone, he has no part in this. Maybe we all believed in the legend. But he is not coming back."

That was the hard truth in all this. That is what this Resistance was built on now, the return of Skywalker. "You wanted to be led by a Jedi," Ben then turned to Rey and then back to the twelve. "There is a Jedi here to lead. But why are you really here?" He asked again and once more there wasn't answer. Ben then took out his saber and the twelve all jumped just a little. "The enemy is going to attack." He then swiped at the ground and the dozen soldiers stepped back. "This is the First Order," Ben advanced at them with his saber. "I killed you people once." He swiped again and Finn was about to engage but Rey reached to him holding him back.

"The Order is strong." Ben then pointed his saber to them. "What's going to make you stronger?" He asked them. "Why…are you here?" He asked again and then a young woman stepped forwards.

"They killed my village." She answered and Ben lowered his saber as it continued to hum.

"You seek revenge." Ben stated and she didn't answer but thought about it.

"I seek justice." She answered and Ben nodded and looked to the eleven. Then another one stepped forwards to Ben.

"My parents were killed and my brother was taken to be a Storm Trooper." The man stated his reason. The rest knew what Ben wanted, if they wanted to be apart in any of this then they have to have a reason. Ben then put his lightsaber away and then left in silence.

* * *

Ben sat alone in his quarters at his little desk thinking. Hearing why these people wanted to fight struck something in him he didn't know was even there. In reality they were fighting everything he thought he believed in. He even believed in the legend of Luke and in turn sought out his own revenge on him. He was just like these fighters but he didn't know what side to fight on.

Just then he slightly turned around seeing Rey at the door. What she saw him do was both smart and stupid. She walked into his room to his little desk knowing he needed to talk.

"Why are you here?" Rey asked and Ben didn't have an answer other than that the Resistance had taken him in. Rey continued to stand there wondering. "I know why I am. I thought staying on Jakku was the safest thing to do." Ben continued to look to her. "I found Luke and he was everything I imagined and he was everything wrong too. I'm here because I do believe in the Resistance."

Ben knew Rey had a clear heart and will. And maybe through the war that won't change, he hoped she wouldn't. The galaxy will need that purity. "I know you don't believe Ben and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that all this has happened to you," She looked into his eyes. She was honest about it as he was still conflicted. "I will stand with you Ben but you need a reason and can't just be me." And she was right because if she were to die then what will he fight for? Rey then walked closer to him and squatted down to be eye level with him. She was trying to bring his soul forth and it was a battle but she wanted to fight that battle. He can fully redeem himself he just needed someone to believe it.

She then placed both hands on his face and it sent a shock through him. Why did her touch do that? "You are the only person that's like me right now." Her voice was nearly a whisper as he slightly leaned in. "You are one of the biggest things I believe in." She let a small smile form as he continued to look at her. She then stood up as he looked up to her and she left the room so he could be alone.

* * *

The X-Wings were lined up outside the hanger along with the Falcon. The dozen fighters were getting ready leave as the final plans were being made. Leia was surrounded by the fighters, Poe, Finn, Rey and Chewie as she talked. She paused a moment as another soldier pushed through the group and Ben stood there for the final briefing.

"Ben has provided the coordinates to the planet. You will enter at another sector hopefully unnoticed." Leia went on and Rey looked to Ben as he stood next to her. The base will be heavily guarded and it is built to with stand a large scale assault." Ben then crossed his arms listening. "However, the Order doesn't think that a group of less than twenty will be a problem."

"We're infiltrating." Ben commented and Leia nodded.

"You will have to listen and work together." Leia added. "You have two Jedi to help." Ben wasn't prepared to hear that there were two Jedi though. Rey yes, but him, he didn't know where he stood in the Force. "Any questions?" Leia asked and no one spoke up. "Well, then may the Force be with you." She gave the send off.

"Alright, to your stations lets go." Poe called out everyone broke off. Rey and Ben walked side by side and he looked to a X-Wing and then to Rey.

"I'll be in the Falcon." She took off to the Falcon as Poe saw the moment and then joined up with Ben.

"Just kiss her already." Poe demanded in a whisper but Ben continued to look ahead trying to ignore the pilot. "For all our sakes, watching you two dance around is getting old."

"It's none of your business." Ben added and Poe nodded.

"Yeah, it's not but you're making it to be." Poe argued to Ben. "Well, maybe if we do win this one then you can kiss her." He suggested and Ben continued to walk away. "Let it happen, no shame…all is as the Force wills it right?" Poe asked and not once did Ben turn to him but kept walking. "Worse than two teens in love." Leia caught the end of it and smiled.

Ben joined Chewie in the cockpit prepping for take off. The rest of the task force was boarding and Poe will follow behind in the X-Wing. They would have to surprise attack the Order so it meant less ships. But less ships meant less help. As Ben was getting the Falcon ready for take off he felt Rey enter the cockpit and take her spot behind him. Finn also came in and took a seat while Ben finished up the take off sequence.

"So, what will this place look like?" It was Poe coming over the COMM.

"Heavily guarded, hard to infiltrate, and nearly impossible to get free if captured." Ben answered.

"Ok, then what are we waiting for?" Poe asked and both Rey and Finn looked to one another knowing if they made out of this one then the Resistance has a chance.

* * *

Ben sat at the little table in the Falcon as they got closer to the First Order base. He should steady himself because this not going be a hit and run mission. This would set the Resistance on a path or destroy them completely. It was hope they carried and he felt very little of. It was that darkness within him, telling him none of this was worth it. That darkness told him he was nothing. He sat there in the dark with a small bit of light in the backdrop. He was alone and while that's how he liked it, the way he preferred he still felt as though there was something with him.

Over the months he has been able to bury that ever creeping darkness. It wants to rear itself. It wants to destroy and take what it feels that is rightfully its. Ben hasn't understood why it's managed to stay just below the surface. Even fighting Kral he managed to keep it in check although he might have defeated Kral if he let the anger out. He did let it slip when Kral threaten Rey. That seemed to make his blood boil a bit when he thought about Rey getting hurt.

He should start to let go of her because she liberated a town and help defeat Kral. She was getting stronger in the Force; he could feel it burning. But if he was to let her go then why did he care so much? Compassion? He could only feel when he was around her and he liked the way it felt not feel before her. He left everything for the Darkside and the Order. He built something there and within. He was something more than just a name and now he was here. Why? What keeps on the edge? And of everything in the galaxy why her?

Rey sat in the cockpit with Chewie as they went through hyperspace. They were going to have to talk to everyone and formulate a plan to what would be next when they get to the base. Rey sat in the pilot chair resting her head on her hand. She thought about going into to the Force and speak to Ben but she had a feeling that was not the best thing to do right now. Then Chewie started to speak and Rey looked to him.

"No I do not." Rey insisted and Chewie said something else. "Well…" Rey turned away a little. "He's my Master, he's training me and," Chewie spoke again and Rey looked to him. "No, no," Rey insisted again but Chewie continued on. "Yes, he's handsome but no, we're…friends…" Rey was not convincing and Chewie gave a low bark. "I'm not going to talk about this." But once more Chewie continued and Rey glared at him. "Chewie just, don't." She warned the Wookie and then Chewie seemed to chuckle a little but it didn't amuse Rey. Then Chewie muttered something and Rey looked to him. "You think so?" Rey asked and Chewie nodded as Rey looked out into hyperspace. "Why me?" She asked and Chewie shrugged and said something else. "Oh please, he's a prince a real prince and then there's me." She added and Chewie looked to her. "I don't want to talk about it." She ended the conversion as Chewie looked to hyperspace as well. But Rey couldn't shake the feeling of getting flustered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn asked as he entered the cockpit and Rey shot around with her eyes widening. Did Finn hear any of that?

"Nothing." Rey insisted and Chewie started again as Rey shot a look to him. "I swear Chewie," Rey wasn't having it.

"Is this something we all should be discussing?" A low voice asked and Rey saw Ben standing there. "I can hear you from out there." Ben added and Rey was still, how much did he hear.

"It's…nothing," Rey insisted once more looking to Chewie and she could see that look. "Chewie and I were…talking." Rey added and looked to Ben hoping to drop it. Ben wasn't going to press it any further feeling Rey was not happy within the Force and Finn stood their awkwardly knowing what the conversion was about. Just how much did Ben hear?

"Debriefing in ten minutes." Ben announced and walked away. Rey then turned to Finn and he stood up straight and went stoic mocking Ben. It didn't amuse Rey as Finn then gave a salute.

"Yes sir." Finn added as Chewie continued to stare at Rey and she dried to ignore it.

"That's not funny." Rey added and Finn smiled.

"You like him, it's all over you." Finn was poking at something he shouldn't. "You think he's handsome and you like him." Finn did a little dance as he went on. "Rey, it's fine," Finn was trying to reassure her but then again it would be nice if she could drop Ben and go for the reform Storm Trooper. "Just have to ask though, what do you see in him he's so…serious." Then Chewie said something on why Rey liked Ben and Finn's eyes widen and Rey turned to the Wookie looking annoyed. Chewie chuckled a little.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball." Rey dared him and the Wookie went quiet as Rey got up storming out just a bit. Finn knew he upset her but he wasn't stupid. Ben walks into the room and Rey's eyes glitter just a little. Chewie then said something and Finn sighed.

"They should, it's getting annoying." Finn agreed as Chewie got up.

Around the table the small group of fighters stood while the room was low lit to see the HOLOgram of the base. Ben did more than just look up the Knights of Ren he gathered a lot more intel on the Order itself. Poe was patched in from his X-Wing. Ben would have to give some sort of direction this one as everyone stood around. Once Ben felt everyone was here and ready to listen he started.

"We'll pull out of lightspeed before we reach the planet. We'll have to blow through their shields to get in." Ben started as he looked to the digital base. He was about to hit one of his own and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. "Poe, you'll stay in the air." Ben added and Poe's image nodded. "Chewie, you continue to pilot the Falcon, two ships above us won't hurt." Ben then looked to a young alien. "You'll manage the guns of the Falcon." The young alien nodded. "The rest of us are on the ground once we get in."

"When we get there," Another fighter spoke up. "What are we going to be up against?" Ben knew he had to be honest.

"More defensive canons and guns than Troopers but a distress signal will be hailed." Ben explained. "We won't have forever to take the place out."

"Central hub is where we need to plant the bombs." Finn stepped in knowing the structure and Ben looked to the former Trooper. "Once we're inside we shouldn't have a problem." Ben let out a sigh agreeing with Finn but it was getting into the hub that was going to be the issue. Then something beeped meaning they would be coming out of lightspeed soon and need to prepare.

"Ok, Resistance Fighters lets look a live and maybe have a little fun." Poe spoke through the HOLO. Everyone broke off the grab their weapons and the bombs to get ready. Rey waited to join up with Ben but not before Chewie muttered something and Rey just ignored it. Ben could see Rey was annoyed but now was not the time to ask.

"Stay close to me." Ben didn't ask but ordered. Rey wanted to question it but this was a full Order base, she needed to follow him this time. The two then walked side by side the ramp of the Falcon as the other fighters start to join them. Finn joined next to Rey with his blaster ready to go.

The Falcon and Poe's X-Wing came out of lightspeed near the planet's entrance and cruised seeing the weapon's base. It was big and around it they saw a thin vial keeping it guarded. Just then Poe and the Falcon started to fire at a small section to break down the shields. Once the shields are down then they would have to work fast. The Falcon flew in low opening the ramp and briefly touched down letting the fighters out with Rey and Ben leading them.

"They'll send out a distress call in the next three minutes." Ben spoke into his wrist COMM.

"Let's use all three minutes." Poe's voice came over the COMMs. Just then the canons started to fire the X-Wing and the Falcon but they both fired back. The ground team fanned out as they ran towards the hub. Just then across the way a team of Troopers start form. Ben and Rey stopped together as the rest of the team went to hide behind some of the structure. Ben then looked to Rey as she called the saber to her hand and he did likewise. He needed to let go, she charged at these things once. Rey ignited the saber and Ben followed. She then looked to him seeking approval but she saw something in his eyes, he was looking for her approval. Rey gave a smile to him and then charged and Ben ran in behind her.

The Storm Troopers started to fire at them but the red and blue saber blocked the blaster rays. Ben held out his hand holding some of the rays in place as the rest of the fighters came out shooting beating the Troopers back. Then Poe flew overhead firing from above taking them out. Over the COMM everyone could hear Poe cheering.

It was far from over but it was great start. Rey and Ben continued to charge on side by side and then Rey jumped in the air, tucked and rolled to the ground taking out a Trooper. Ben spun and swiped at a Trooper giving coverage to the ground team to get to the central hub. Rey and Ben hung out on the outside fighting back oncoming blasters with sabers and the Force. Poe and Chewie provided cover from the canons while the small task force moved forwards.

Just then Ben saw a group of Storm Troopers running towards them from the back. Rey took out a Trooper as did Ben and now he waited. Rey then brought up her wrist COMM to her.

"Poe, Chewie," She called to them. "Keep the fighters covered, Ben and I have these guys." Rey finished as Ben twirled his saber a few times and was ready. Rey then walked next to him and that feeling hit him again, he was balanced. As long as he could fight next to her then everything was ok. Rey and Ben stood their ground and held their hands up blocking the blaster rays in mid air as they piled up. But instead of doing this alone and together the burden wasn't so heavy.

The two then ducked letting the blaster rays and charged. Ben jumped in the air and landed into the Troopers swiping them as Rey jumped into the air kicking one back and swiped at another. The two then went back-to-back guiding one another and protecting each other. Ben held out his hand forcing a Trooper back while Rey rolled over Ben switching places and continued to fight. Rey looked up seeing the Falcon and the TIE-Fighter clearing the way, they were almost there.

Rey and Ben moved together towards the hub while keeping the last of the Troopers at bay. Ben blocked a blaster ray and hit it back to the Trooper. Ben then reached to Rey pulling her so she just slightly behind him. He held out his hand slamming down a Trooper to the ground and they ran towards the hub.

Rey and Ben got inside the hub and the rest of the crew was already unloading the bombs planting them. Rey ran inside reaching for a pack and took out a hand held computer and started to type. She was the tech lead on this. She was synching the bombs up to go off together. Ben held out his hands as a fighter tossed him a bomb and he planted it. This was strange for him. He was attacking the very thing he believed in. Maybe this was one way of letting it burn.

"Last one!" A fighter called out placing it as the rest all joined together. The three minutes were up.

"Time to go." Ben announced as Rey finished the last programming and put the tech away. The fighters gathered up as Rey joined back with Ben as he reached for her pushing her out first. Finn joined up with the two stepping outside as they raced out. Ben ignited his saber and blocked some blaster rays as did Rey. The fighters shot back as they ran. The Falcon and the X-Wing flew over head firing as well. Poe turned his X-Wing around firing everything at the last of the Troopers as the Falcon hovered just slightly off the ground. The ramp lowered as Ben grabbed Rey's hand at the same time disengaging his saber. Ben jumped on the ramp pulling Rey with him. He stepped off the ramp and held out his hand holding off the last of the blasters while reigniting his saber and blocking the rest.

Finn climbed up the ramp seeing Ben standing there making sure the last of them were accounted for and onboard safely, a true leader was always the first off the ship and the last one on. Rey waited and then reached out her hand as Ben took it jumped back onto the ramp and the Falcon started to take off with Poe behind them. The ramp closed and Rey pulled out a small remote to detonated the bombs. The blast radius was going to be big as all the explosives and materials that created the weapons would go off too.

Rey held the little things with a switch. Ben then walked over to her placing his hand over it too. He wanted to blow it up. It meant obliterating the past as First Order Commander and follower. This was how he was going to let it all die. He placed his hand over Rey's and she looked up to him and he down to her. He leaned in resting his forehead to hers and closed her eyes. She then placed her other hand over his and he did the same. She realized just was he was going to give up. He was giving up Kylo Ren completely.

The command was given that they should be far enough away to not get hit by the blast although they may feel it. Both Rey and Ben flipped the switch as Finn looked out the cockpit of the Flacon and the weapon's base started to blow. There was a loud cheer through out the Falcon and through the COMM from Poe.

Just as Rey felt Ben in the Force in calmness she felt something else. She felt Ben's hands cup her cheeks and in almost slow motion she felt his lips collide to hers. It wasn't something through the Force it was real. She dropped the control and reached for his wrists that continued to hold her cheeks into the kiss. The Falcon shook a little in the blast wave but it didn't pull the two apart. The cheering was still going as they watched the weapon's base burn. Rey just slowly reached out to Ben placing her arms around his neck only to pull them more into the much long awaited kiss. He didn't object, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer too.

The Falcon gave one final rock and leveled out. Rey and Ben then pulled away slowly looking into each other's eyes. It all seemed to happen in slow motion and they couldn't pull back. They usually could. They just continued to stare at one another not knowing where to go from here.

Finn was clapping with the rest of the fighters and turned around to have Rey come in and join. But when he turned around he saw the two embraced as closes as they ever been; it broke his heart but he had to somehow rejoice in the moment.

Rey was shaken to the core as she has never been kissed. And that kiss wasn't just physical it was felt through the Force they melded in such a way she was nearly paralyzed. Ben was shook as well and he felt the need to almost lay down. They were both trembling and they almost had the need to want to kiss more to feel that complete euphoric high again.

* * *

The Resistance base cheered as the fighters returned. There was going to be cheering all night long in fact. But when leaving the Falcon Rey and Ben left separately. In fact after more cheering and toast and when finally the night was done Rey sat alone in her room. She stared at her door though giving herself reasons why she should stay there or maybe why she should see him. This was madness and wrong and it will end wrong she knows it.

Ben sat on the edge of his bed holding a tall drink. He was trying to drown out that feeling from the kiss. He had no idea what that was, where is came from and why it made him literally quiver. But Ben knew that was a mistake a completely in the moment mistake. He felt liberated even for moment from the Order and the dark and in her embrace he felt…happy. This wasn't going to end well though he knew as he down more of the drink. He shouldn't have done that but everything in that moment pulled him to her and all he could see was her.

 _ **A/N: Oh Snap! They blew up a weapons manufacturing base oh and yes Ben and Rey made out. They made out hot and heavy kind of made out. So much so they were shaking when they pulled away. Now what happens? You guys tell me? What else do you want to see? Are Ben and Rey thing now? I don't know. Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, following and commenting. You are all awesome.**_


	14. One of Us

Chapter 13 One of Us

Rey and Ben were in a sparring match and like the true adults they are they have not discuss the kiss on the Falcon. In fact they were acting like it hadn't happened. There was a bit of awkwardness between them and they should sit down in private and talk. But sparring seemed to be better knowing they could face another Knight of Ren in the future. Ben blocked a strike as Rey advanced to him.

"Good," Ben commented on her, she has progressed faster than he ever thought. "But you're weakness isn't your technique." Rey nodded and then ducked from a strike and they continued.

* * *

Down in the base Finn and Poe walked together through the hanger bay with Finn holding a HOLO in his hand.

"An additional shipment of speeders are being sent," Finn informed Poe and the pilot nodded. "As far as our scouts can tell the Order hasn't built or remodel their weapons center so we're still in the clear for a bit."

"Ok, so what's next?" Poe asked as they continued to walk together.

"I say we just attack the First Order head on but I don't think the General will agree." Finn answered and Poe cocked a smile.

"Yeah, my days of jumping into an X-Wing and blowing things up is on hold for now." Poe added. So what was next now? Just then the General was before them. "Ah, what a surprise." Leia smiled a little.

"Rey and Ben, have you seen them?" Leia asked.

"Probably hiding in a closet and using the Force." Poe air quoted the word Force and Leia didn't seemed amused. "Sparring on the mountaintop at least that's what they're calling in." Leia then looked to Finn. Finn told Poe what he saw on the Falcon how he saw Rey and Ben kiss and it wasn't a peck on the lips either.

"They're…sparring." Finn added.

"Good, then can one of you please bring them here?" Leia asked. "Me hiking up a mountain doesn't seem like a good idea." Leia then started to walk away.

"Yes ma'am." Both Finn and Poe answered and looked to one another.

"I hate interrupting their sparring matches, Ben always looks like he's going to kill me." Finn started.

"He looks like he's going to kill everyone." Poe added and Finn shrugged. "Fine I'll go, I'll fly a X-Wing up there that should keep me safe." Poe just wanted to fly.

* * *

On the mountaintop Rey had taken a knee for a break while Ben twirled his sparring stick. He felt maybe another hour or so they will train and then call it a day. Ben walked over to Rey and held out his hand to her and she took it as he helped her up. Rey twirled her sparring stick and then the two heard something and Rey turned around while Ben walked up to her. A X-Wing appeared and Poe opened the door looking at them.

"What the hell?" Ben asked and he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"You're mom wants you!" Poe yelled and the Ben chucked his sparring stick at the X-Wing as Poe took off. Rey was a little amused, as Poe always seemed to want to provoke Ben. She wasn't sure why though but she would love to know someday.

"I hate him." Ben declared and Rey walked passed him with a smile and gave his arm a quick squeeze and walked away. Ben then followed his student down the mountainside.

* * *

Ben looked in the mirror at himself. He knew putting off the moment in the Falcon was not good and every time they did get a moment alone to talk something else called their attention. He was going to talk after the sparring match but of course their attention was called elsewhere. Ben ran his fingers through his wet hair as he showered quickly before this meeting.

* * *

Rey was already in the General's quarters with Poe, Chewie and Finn. Ben walked in and slipped a little grabbing the side of the door. Leia looked up to Ben as he stood there. Everyone slowly turned around seeing Ben.

"Stealthy." Finn commented and Ben looked sharply at Finn.

"Floor is slippery." Ben defended himself as he walked in and joined them. Leia kept her smile to herself and looked to her crew.

"So what's the mission?" Poe asked and that's what everyone wanted to know.

"Recon." Leia answered as the five sat before her. "We have word of an operations report on the Order. I'd like the five of you to oversee it." It shouldn't be hard. "Canto Bight is the location." Finn's eyes then widen.

"Why there?" Finn asked and the group looked to him. "Nothing but gamblers and racing."

"You've been there?" Poe asked.

"May…maybe." Finn answered and Leia brushed it off and continued.

"Well, that will be a place to start, from the intel there will be an officer from the Order, see what we can pull." Leia continued and that seemed easy enough. "You leave tomorrow." This seemed like it would be easy enough. "Ben and Rey stay for a moment." The other three left as Rey and Ben sat there. "I have a question for you both." Ben and Rey sat there. "I'm in need of two commanders."

"No thanks." Ben then stood up ready to leave.

"You don't want to hear me out?" Leia asked as Ben stood there and it meant no so he walked away. Rey watched him leave and she sighed and then turned back to Leia. "He's more stubborn than Han ever was." Leia sighed as well.

"He probably doesn't feel like he belongs. I mean he left the Order, he's given up his title as Kylo Ren, where does he belong? Most of the Resistance hates him because…he did try to kill us all. How should he feel?" Rey asked and Leia understood as she lean forwards a little. "Give him time I guess." Rey offered and Leia nodded.

"He belongs here, he has a place here and I feel we can use him as a leader." Leia decided to open up to Rey. Her son was back and she wanted him to stay, she missed him. Just seeing him walk through the door even the small trip that broke up the seriousness made her happy. She loved seeing her son even if there were no words exchanged between them. It was enough for him to be here.

"He doesn't want it not now at least. I don't think he's ready to show himself to the Order not as a Resistance Fighter." Rey pointed out and Leia understood. Ben was still conflicted and Rey sensed it everyday. The dark and the light still pulled him in different directions. He has yet to resolve his past deeds and then there's Han. He hasn't spoken about his father much. He has opened up but very little and it's only been to Rey. And she could only glimpse into his soul when allowed.

* * *

Ben waited for Rey and as he left Leia's quarters wondering what her answer was. He leaned up against the wall waiting and thinking. He sees the fighters pass by him and some would look at him other's would completed avoid any eye contact. How could he lead these people when all they do is judge, maybe some want to slit his throat while he sleeps? He can't take that position because no one will follow. They would think it was a hand out from his mother. He has to prove himself to the fighters. Part of him didn't want to, he could care less about them. If this place were to be blown apart he wouldn't care. He would make sure Rey got out alive. But then other times he wanted to prove to them that he was with them; prove he can fight with them. It was that conflict.

Ben stood there quietly as he continued to wait. Just then the memory of him and Rey kissing took over his mind again. He really needed to sit down with her and discuss it, discuss where they stand in this. Could they be something? No, no he thought. That was treading dangerous waters. If he were love some one, have some one close to him it will be used against him. Rey was his only hope for anything in this pitiful and forsaken galaxy; he couldn't lose her. Just then her presence was close and he looked up.

Rey walked out of the quarters and spotted Ben and headed towards him. Ben stood up tall as he had to look down at her. She seemed happy as she stood there.

"I'm your Commander." Rey had a smile and Ben's face was still straight. "Please, Ben stop jumping up and down." Her voice was just as straight as Ben's face.

"I'm still your teacher." Ben reminded her and she nodded but she could feel it, he was proud of her even though he may never truly show it. "Congratulations." Ben offered and she could tell he was sincere about it. The two then started to walk together and discuss the mission with the others. They would need to talk about which of the twelve Resistance Fighters will come with them as this was going to be a small operation. They should talk something else but once more there were more pressing matters.

* * *

Ben sat in the pilot chair of the Falcon with Chewie at his side as they came out of hyperspace with Poe in his X-Wing pulling right up next the Falcon. They were before the ritzy Canto Bight planet. Chewie then started to speak as Ben looked to the Wookie.

"I don't care what you think." Ben answered and Chewie went on but he looked to Wookie and was interested. "She does not." Ben insisted and Chewie nodded and Ben looked confused. "Because this gaping scar on my face makes me that more appealing; I look like a space pirate." Ben pointed to his face. But Chewie protested and Ben rolled his eyes. "Why do you even care about my love life?" Chewie answered and Ben regretted even asking. "No, thanks I'm fine but thank you for your concern." Ben turned his attention back to piloting the Falcon but like with Rey, Chewie persisted. "Chewie," Ben warned the Wookie. "Chewie, I'm fine." Ben insisted but the Wookie persisted again. "I do not need to know what my parents did." Ben added but he grew uncomfortable as Chewie talked. "Please, stop," Ben more or less whispered and Chewie kept explaining. "Ok, you finish here I need to change." Ben got up to leave the awkward conversion. Chewie chuckled a little as Ben left knowing he rattle him a little.

Everyone has to be dressed to look the part of this mission. They had to look more than rich. Ben finished putting on his gloves and was dressed all in black again with the side cape. He clipped his saber to his belt and it would stay hidden under the cape but it was ready just in case. As he walked through the Falcon everyone around him looked dressed up, clean and not tired Resistance Fighters and he was impressed.

Just then he looked over and saw Rey and he had to hide all his feelings and think about something else. He was most impressed with the last dress she put on but this one was red, low cut, high slit, barely on her shoulders. He felt the need to close himself off from her or there might be a repeat kiss and more than he should be thinking of. Rey walked to him and looked down at her outfit.

"Is it too much?" She asked and he shook his head no and using all his will to not show his nervousness. It also didn't help with the conversion he and Chewie had.

"Ready to go?" Finn came up to the two. "Wow, Rey," Finn went on and Ben has killed Finn twice in the last two seconds. "Yeah, yeah uh…let's head that way." Rey watched Finn leave and then looked back to Ben. He held out his arm meaning he wanted to escort her and she smiled just a little and accepted. They left the Falcon that had landed outside the city and Poe joined them. He had to change in the X-Wing as he tried to fix his hair and joined up with Finn but not before seeing Rey.

"Holy…" Poe commented and Finn nodded. "Maybe it's ok to be a little bad." Seeing Ben was with her.

"Shut up." Finn said to Poe because he wanted to be the one to escort Rey but he was too shy to do so. The group made it into the city as the sun began to set and the place was starting to wake up. Finn then saw the main building he was in before knowing that's where they would need to be. The group headed up the steps and stood outside the casino and looked around.

"We'll fan out when we get inside." Rey, as their new commander, started to give out orders. "Keep the communication to a minimum." She added, as they didn't want to draw unwanted attention. The Order officer won't be in full uniform and may wear just a subtle symbol of the Order. Ben and Finn would be able to notice faster than anyone. They probably won't find him right away either as the night just started.

"We're going to lure him out when we find him and go from there." Poe jumped in. "Stay visible." They wanted to always see one another if needed. They walked in and the last time Finn saw this place he and Rose trashed it. Now it looked like nothing had even happened. Ben looked around to the fancy place and it some what made him sick. These were the high class, snubby and snobbiest people you will ever meet. He then escort Rey away from the group as they were going to do their own recon.

"These people love money," Ben decided to educate his student on the first class. "Pretend you own a lot of it." That's how she can draw attention away from herself.

"So, talk about how rich you are?" Rey asked and Ben didn't answer as he walked with her. "You know where I'm from right?" Ben then looked to her.

"I do, they don't and not in a dress like that. Who picked that out?" Ben wanted to know.

"Connix did." Rey answered and Ben nodded a little. "Doesn't strike your fancy?" She tried to sound a little sophisticate and Ben just held his thoughts but she knew it did and they continued to walk. Rey looked around seeing some of the galaxy's richest people. She was the lowest of these people; she scavenged parts that these people probably bought.

Just then a woman walked up to the young couple and they stopped in front of them. She looked to Rey and the young Jedi knew she was being sized up. She then looked to Ben and gave a glint to him and started to walk away. "What's her problem?" Rey asked and Ben looked to her.

"You're new money." Ben answered and Rey looked a little offended.

* * *

Night had completely fallen on the casino and nothing yet. Rey sat at the bar as she finished a scan and then all of a sudden a drink appeared before and Finn was sitting next to her.

"No luck right now." Finn updated his new commander as he took a sip of his drink. Rey looked to the drink and so far this mission wasn't going well. But the night was still young. Rey then reached for the petite glass with a bubbly drink and she sipped it, unlike the last drink she had this was sweet. Then Poe came over with Chewie and Poe ordered something. It was time for a break.

"It's a typical fancy night around here." Poe commented and sighed. "This officer probably won't show until the very late hours."

"Why?" Rey asked because why be here late.

"I have no idea, don't usually hang out in places like these." Poe answered and sipped his drink. "Yup, this taste expensive." Rey smiled a little sipped her drink again rather enjoying it but the glass was super small and there wasn't much. Just then a gloved hand appeared and dropped off a wod of credits on the counter. Ben then squeezed in and the creature behind the counter started to make a drink and gave it to Ben and he went to drink it and finished it in one large sip and then looked at the glass.

"It's crystal from the mines out in the outer rim." He then set it down and slid it to the creature meaning he wanted another.

"Which it means if you smashed it?" Poe asked.

"It's worth more than your X-Wing." Ben answered and then took Rey's glass away giving it back to the creature and ordered something else. Rey looked like she belonged here and should try a drink that cost more than she needed to know. Finn got annoyed quickly as Ben was upstaging him again. First it was the dance a long time ago, then it's the dark bad boy look, now it's money and fancy drinks. The creature gave Rey a new glass that was fancy and the drink was layered in colors.

"What's in it?" Rey asked as Ben held up his crystal to Rey meaning don't ask. They clicked their drinks together and Rey took a sip of her colorful drink as Ben gulped his drink. Ben then stood up straight, one arm behind his back and another out, holding his other hand out to her asking to dance; he couldn't resist. Rey set her drink down to join him as he led her away.

"I want to hate him." Finn commented as he continued to drink and Poe smiled.

"Leia fell for bad boy, she was a pretty princess. I mean have you heard the stories of Han Solo?" Poe asked and Finn was interested. "He was running scams on the streets since he was ten. What makes you think his son is any different?" And Finn did to slightly agree.

Rey remembered what Ben taught her at their first dance lesson. She placed her arm on one of his broad shoulders and he took her hand in the other while wrapping his arm around her waist. They stayed to sway but she followed his lead, it was a bit faster than the slow dance they did. Dancing was like sparring; placing their feet in such away to mirror, anticipate each other's moves. But they felt a little awkward. They needed to talk. They needed to sit down and discuss everything but instead Ben spun Rey out and then back in and she smiled slightly. That was lesson number two. He pulled her closer and maybe they were talking just in a different way. Words don't always convey the message. Ben then spun her halfway so her back was against his front, his hand on her hip and the other guiding as they continued to dance. He knew more than he let on about dancing.

"Show off." Finn commented as he and Poe watched and Chewie walked passed them saying something. "I know, dancing and drinking on the job." Poe chuckled and tonight maybe a bust. Rey turned around back to Ben as they swayed but then there was someone else watching.

"Excuse me," A voice broke the two's intensity on one another and they looked to a man some dressed like Ben, missing the cape, the tallness and overall attraction and he was older…much older. "May I ask to dance with your lady?" Ben almost pull Rey away, said a colorful word but he didn't. Through the Force he told Rey this was the Order officer as he picked up on the emblem on his belt. He shouldn't let Rey dance with him but it could lure him out.

"Sure," Ben didn't sound confidant in the sure nor willing to share Rey; Kral was right he was going to be selfish and keep Rey to himself. The officer held out his hand to Rey and she took it. Ben walked away and went through the closed COMM signaling that they found who they needed, now they need to corner him without being noticed.

"I have yet to meet you here." The officer started to strike up a conversion. "My name is Don by the way." Rey nodded and wasn't sure if that was even his real name and if she should say her name.

"New money." Rey answered why she was here and Don nodded with a smile. Rey was uncomfortable though. Unlike with Ben where they were close dancing crating some different feelings and needs she created a massive bubble with this man. But she didn't feel alone though. She could feel Ben not far and she could feel his own trust in her knowing she was safe. His ever watching presence was just a reach away. "And…what do you do?" She asked just to make small talk.

"I'm a Bridge Officer for the grand First Order." Don was full of pride and Rey nodded.

"Do you believe in what the Order is doing?" She decided to pry at him a little.

"Why yes, we are bringing order to this lost galaxy. They could not run themselves as a democracy so someone must rule them." Don answered quite easily. Rey didn't like the answer though as it was too full of pride. "We know the Resistance is out there and soon we will have them again." Rey wasn't sure if she should continue and he'd catch on. Rey then gave a smile, a very fake smile.

"Well, if you excuse me sir, I have other places to be." She then went to back away but just like the last scumbag in a bar he persisted. Don went to grab her not wanting to be done. Ben saw it and wanted to intervene as did Finn. Just as Don reached for Rey she grabbed his wrist holding it. Unlike the last time, feeling that sense or meaning nothing and feeling helpless she was anything but these days. She then grabbed his wrist harder and then threw him away. Finn almost jumped in to help but stopped and Ben cocked a half smile, no one will ever hurt her, he's trained her to fight for herself.

Don slowly got up looking to Rey a little terrified and embarrassed and left. But he wasn't leaving alone. As he took off to the streets he headed down a more quiet alley and took a moment. As he walked he heard something, a hum and out of nowhere a red saber was before him. The man owning the saber appeared out of the shadows and he saw the man with that girl.

"I…I was never going to hurt her." Don insisted but then something hit him. "Kylo Ren…?" Ben clinched his fist and decked the man square in the face and the man fell. Ben could have just waved his hand and knocked the officer out that way but he needed to use some power. Ben deactivated his saber as that was just for show. Then Poe rounded the corner seeing the passed out officer with a bloody nose.

"You don't always have to beat people up." Poe explained and Ben started to leave as Finn joined in knowing they were going to have to lug the man to the Falcon. "Starting to hate this job." The pilot muttered.

* * *

At the base the five members sat with Leia. But there was an awkwardness in the room.

"So, we're good with Ben torturing this guy?" Finn spoke up and Ben didn't even look at him.

"We could you know ask nicely, please and thank you." Poe added meaning this officer wasn't just going to hand over information. But is that how the Resistance acts? The Order yes but what about them, was this right? Leia wanted to say no and talk to the man. But at the same time she may need to be more aggressive.

"I will speak to him, perhaps a settlement." Leia informed them of her plans. Ben wasn't going to say anything. "Rey, keep all operations as plan." She said to her Commander and Rey nodded. Leia got up and went to speak to her enemy leaving the others in the room. Chewie then barked.

"Yup, buddy I know." Poe added and let out a sigh. Ben continued to sit there not wanting to add to the conversion.

* * *

Leia entered the room and before her sat the Order Officer.

"General Leia," He sounded a little impressed. Leia had a plan as she dimmed down the lights. No distractions, just them. Leia then sat down before the man. "Where am I?" He knew she wasn't going to say but it didn't hurt to try.

"The Resistance Base." Leia answered and it wasn't a lie. The officer smiled a little.

"Whatever you want to know…I won't say anything." The officer informed her and Leia knew this was going to be a losing conversion. "I don't care what you have to offer. I won't betray the Order." Leia nodded because if she were in his position she would be saying the same thing. Leia then stood up and thought it was a good thing she wasn't in this man's position and left. The officer sat there wondering what that was about and why it ended with nothing.

Just then he heard something ignite and the room glowed red. That color only belong to one person he could think of. Out of the shadows a figure in black appeared. Ben kept the black suit on with the side cape, black seemed to suit him best. The officer then saw him as he came under the light and wondered how he got in. It's Kylo Ren, he knows how to sneak around.

"I should have known it was you, you traitor." The officer began as Ben stood before him. "You're working for the Resistance! You," But his head flew back as Ben stood there. "You won't get anything out me Ren!" The officer yelled as Ben stood there barley using the Force. He didn't have to; he could feel this man's fear. He was a squealer and Ben has been around long enough to know who the squealers were. Ben then walked closer to the officer as they were more face-to-face.

Ben looked at the man, a fellow member of the Order, a movement he left. The hue the red from the saber blotted out the white of the light. Ben knew he could extract the information easily, this man was weak minded. But it was that darkness that crept in the back of his mind; that crawled up his spine, prickled in his fingertips. And his light, Rey, was not here; she needed to be out of his mind and presence. He needed to show the galaxy and the Resistance who he stands with; he needed to show himself.

"I need to know what the Order plans on doing next." Ben started his list. "I need to know where the Knights of Ren are and I need to know all of Hux's dealings or at least where I can find the information." Ben finished and the officer sat up slightly.

"No," The officer declared and then he felt a sharp pain as Ben stood there. Ben was barely using any mind torture and it shouldn't take long to find what he needed. But there was that want to slowly draw it out, to allow the darkness work it's way in him. He hasn't tapped into in a while and it was like a drug you haven't had, it felt good, it was nearly calming. He'll regret it later but for now, that power he was feeling, it was a little bit of a high.

"You tell me and it stops." Ben offered and then the officer looked to Ben.

"That Jedi," The officer took in a deep breath. "Hux wants her in the Throne Room with the Knights. They want…to show the galaxy…there will be no more Jedi." That was a threat and Ben saw his inner thoughts, he saw that they wanted to torture Rey. That fed him enough anger to wipe out the base if he so desired. The thought of anyone hurting her in anyway didn't feed the darkness it drove it out and the sheer anger and hate settled in. Ben held out his hand letting the dark consume him a bit. The officer let out a cry of pain as Ben pulled the information he wanted.

Ben released the man from the mind tortured and paced a little still holding his saber that was still lit. Returning the officer to the Order would mean death for him as he gave up vital information. But there were two pieces of information he got. One was of Rey and he was going to kill Hux along with the Knights. But the other one; the next move of the Order. They wanted to draw out the Resistance and they might. "The Resistance will perish!" The officer yelled and Ben had enough of him. He saw another inner thought and it was from Canto Bight when the man danced with Rey and that inner thoughts the officer had sent Ben nearly to the Darkside again. Ben twirled his saber at the officer and relieved him of all his commands.

Ben walked into the General's quarters still with his saber ignited with the information but Leia already knew something was bad.

"Naboo," Ben blurted out. "The Order plans to seize Naboo." And Leia stood up.

"Then to Naboo we'll go." She stated knowing this was a trap to draw them out. But Naboo was innocent in this, they held no place in this and they deserve no part in this. The two left together to place a call out for an emergency meeting. But Leia could still feel something in Ben as he has yet to disengage his saber. "Ben?" She asked and finally the red blade was gone. Something shook her son.

* * *

Ben knocked on Rey's door and she opened it and he just needed to see her first before the meeting. Ben couldn't help himself and pulled her into a hug. For once he wanted the darkness to leave him alone, to hear the whisper disappear and she was the only one that could make it go away.

"Ben?" She asked as she felt him pulling her close. She replicated to him and felt him tremble just a little. Something was wrong, she knew he was going to allow some of the darkness in to get the information he needed but this was something else. "I'm ok," She assured him as she picked up that's what he needed to hear. She wanted to know what had happen but he'll tell her later, for now he needed to be in the here and now. Just then she felt her feet leave the ground as he slightly picked her up still holding her, allowing the darkness to wash away.

The moment lasted a little longer as Ben placed her back down and pulled away. She finally got to see his eyes and they were full of fear but just a small spark of hope. They were close again like on the Falcon and alone for a moment. Ben wanted to, he felt the need so he leaned in resting his forehead to hers taking in the breeze and wild flowers. Rey rested her hands on his chest feeling his heart pulsing fast. She then leaned feeling the near feather of a kiss about to start.

"All personnel report to the hanger bay immediately, all personnel report to the hanger bay!" A voice called out over the main COMM. The two pulled back now looking at one another. Duty called and as a Commander Rey needed to be at Leia's side. She stepped out of her little chambers wanting to dial back the moment feeling Ben needed her and she wanted to be there. He then reached out holding her hand hoping to grab hold a little longer.

"We have time." Rey assured him and Ben nodded. Rey let go and headed out to find Leia to undertand what was happening. Ben stood there in the hallway alone but he didn't feel alone now. The darkness washed away and he felt steady again. He was going to take one more moment to push out any thoughts from the officer because that's all they were, thoughts. If anything he had Rey in the end no matter what plans the Order has, what the Knights wanted to do or Hux. But all three the Order, the Knights and Hux were on his list in red and underline. Ben started to make his way to the hanger to join the Resistance as one of them.

 _ **A/N: And where do our lovebirds stand? Closer I think. Don't worry I have something for you guys in the next chapter about them. This was a bit of a fluff chapter but I think it shows Ben is here and not completely for Rey. Is he turning into the good guy with a bad attitude? Now what happens next as we go back to Naboo. Remember the true queen is on that planet, the mother of the Skywalkers and Ben's grandmother and the Order wants to hurt the planet. And Ben's got a top three-name list with their names in red and underline. We have a long way to go people.**_

 _ **What are your thoughts? What do you hope to see next? Let's discuss. Thank you everyone for reading, commenting and following.**_


	15. We are the Warriors

Chapter 14 We Are the Warriors

 _ **A/N: This is a long chapter like 17 pages and 10,000 words according to Word long; pace yourselves and I'll see all of you at the end. Happy reading.**_

Ben made his way to a large room. It was a stadium type room as the fighters began to gather. He looked around and then spotted Poe and Finn near the stage area and headed that way. He can hear the whispers of the fighters wondering what was happening as they were called to the hanger and then filed here. Ben joined up with Finn and Poe and knew Rey was with Leia.

"Alright, see you guys soon." Poe patted Finn's shoulder and took off as he was going to go with Leia and Rey. Chewie then came in and sat down and Finn and Ben looked at one another. Chewie broke the stare and the two men and they sat down. Connix then came over and sat next to Ben as the room giant room was still in a chatter, as the last of the fighters came in. Ben turned around slightly looking at the size of the Resistance. They came from two-dozen or so to hundreds. But it still might not be enough. Ben faced the staging area and let out a sigh wondering what his mother was coming up with.

Just then he saw Rey and Poe as they went to take some seats off to the side and sat down. Rey was dressed a little differently though, her hair no longer up in her normal buns but swept to the side letting a braid hang over her shoulder. Her clothes were different just in the fabric alone. She was dressed nicely as she had to be; she was now representing the Resistance in a whole new way. He couldn't help but feel some pride about Rey. She literally came from nothing, rose in her Jedi power and now was the Commander of the Resistance and he hoped he helped in some way. He then caught Rey's eyes and they locked on to one another for a moment. Ben wanted to be up there with her and he could, but it was not his place, not now at least.

"Rise for the General!" Poe called out and the whole room rose to it's feet with Ben slowly rising as well. Leia walked out and looked to what came out of the ashes. She had the Resistance back and as she looked to the crowd her mind went back to the days of the Rebellion. All these people had hope for a better tomorrow that is what they fighting for. The room then sat back down to listen to her.

"I must say…thank you for being here, thank you for fighting." She had to acknowledge these brave men and women, humans and alien species alike. "Over the last few months we have gathered intel on the Order and we even with the help of a small task force dismantle a First Order weapons base." The room clapped because that was a victory. Ben didn't clap as he sat there; it was strange to hear it as they clapped for him, no one has ever done that. "With the help of…" Leia paused not knowing how the fighters would act but her son deserve the credit; he has helped out in more ways than he probably thinks.

"With the help of Ben Solo we've managed even deeper intel." Leia finished and there seemed to be no disgruntles within the room. "But one piece of information that has stuck me is that there is an attack coming. The Order feels it's time to show itself with it's new leader Hux." The room remained silent as they listen. "The Order wishes to attack a peaceful planet, the planet of Naboo." The chatter started as Leia looked around. "This small planet has done nothing to provoke the Order except it's peaceful and they want to demonstrate themselves."

Rey looked around the room wondering if they were ready to accept a fight. They had numbers and ships again but where they strong enough? She was she even ready to be their Commander?

"We cannot allow this, Naboo has no army, and they are defenseless." Leia made the point just how innocent the planet was. "We aren't alone, lucky for us we have two Jedi," She looked to Rey and then to Ben. "We have two of the best star pilots." She referred to Poe and Ben meaning they have a chance. "This is as real as it gets, the Order is calling a bluff; they want a fight. So, I propose to you, the Resistance, we go to battle." The room remained silent as Leia wanted to know if this was the right thing to do, the right time to strike. Just then one person from the crowd stood up and looked around.

"We got more fighters enlisting as we speak!" He called out and that sounded promising and then Connix stood up.

"They're coming in droves General." Connix added to show that the numbers here did not reflect just how big the Resistance was becoming. Just then out of maybe his own pure hope for a future, maybe even a future with Rey, a true future of no war, no hate; Ben stood up looking around. He was one of them, he had always been a rebel but never found what to rebel against, now he does.

"You guys ready for a war!" He asked, there was a moment of silence and the entire room erupted in a cheer meaning yes. Ben turned to Rey as she smiled a little. This wasn't going to be easy for Ben as he was going to face head on his past.

"Alright," Leia felt so excited in herself, they wanted this and that want is what will win. "We have thirty six hours and then we go to Naboo." She finished and Poe stood up with Rey as she came over. Thirty-six hours seems like a lot but the base will be working through the night on battle strategy and preparations. Thirty-six hours will pass them by.

* * *

Rey walked down the hall with a HOLO swiping through it, checking off tasks and looking at the ever growing list. Just then she looked up seeing Ben before her and she smiled a little. He then leaned up against the wall.

"You look nice." He commented and Rey looked down. Her fashion has grown since leaving Jakku and it felt different. She liked nice clothes but she felt best dressed to fight. She then handed the HOLO to Ben and he took it.

"We're having a meeting soon with Leia about this." Rey started as Ben swiped through it. "Can you be there?" She asked but the meeting was for certain people only. The General, the Commander, Lieutenants, Captains, leaders that held titles; of which he has none. He handed the HOLO back to Rey giving her answer though his look. "Ben, we can use you in that room." He was holding back, he was afraid to lead them but just like Finn she saw what he did back on the attack of the weapons building. He was the first one off that Falcon and the last one on. "We can use a leader like you."

Ben sighed not knowing if he should. Hiding in the crowd felt safer. "Well, if you change your mind the meeting is fifteen minutes." Rey offered and then left to hanger to oversee preparations. She then turned back to Ben. "People don't follow titles, they follow leaders." She looked at him. "I followed you." She then left as Ben stood there.

* * *

In the small chambers was the small group of Resistance leaders. General Leia Organa, Commander Rey, Captain Poe Dameron, First Lieutenant Chewbacca, Second Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix and Resistance High Commander Finn. Before them was the battle strategy but they knew as much as they will try to execute it, plans change. They wanted to be prepared but the Order still holds the numbers well above theirs. In fact looking around the room the Resistance didn't have many leaders, just few when there use to be so many more. This was going to be an uphill battle.

"We have warned the Naboo about the strike and that we are coming." Leia began. That would hopeful get enough people to some kind of safety and get the queen to a hiding spot in time. "The question is how will the Order strike?"

"Based on their patterns they will create a blockade," Poe jumped in and Finn nodded. "They'll send in ground troopers for show of force."

"Then they'll wait to see if we show." Finn finished and looked around the table. So now they had to come up with a counterstrike.

"If we get their first then we maybe able to surprise them." Connix joined in. There wasn't a way to know when the Order will be there as Naboo has gone dark. The last word out was the warning and the acceptance of the warning; there won't be any further news until the Resistance gets there. Leia looked to the HOLOgram of the little planet before her. She then reached out to zoom in on Theed the capital. That's where the Order will go first. Hopefully the queen was long gone and that will surprise the Order. So far they have the element of surprise on their side.

"Send out a scout to report to us as we get ready." A voice came in and it was Ben. Rey smiled a little as he stood at the table. He even felt a sense of welcome among the group. "They can monitor and send encrypted messages, it'll keep us in the loop." He finished and there seemed to be an agreement in that plan. The question will be who goes?

"Rose can go." Finn spoke up. "Her language is rare, 3PO can interpret it."

"Send a few others with her and we'll meet them there." Leia agreed with plan. "How are we doing with the fleet preparations?" She looked to her son and he nodded meaning it was good so far. They still had time but the clock was ticking. "We all leave before dawn." But the word _"we"_ struck them all. There would be some of the fighters that stayed behind to help communicate and keep the base running and for the return home.

"Mom," Ben looked to Leia and to hear that name from him was different. He was slowly changing. "We need you here," But Leia came from a different world of fighting. She was always with the fighters, on the ground with a blaster in her hands. She never sat back. For Finn and Ben it was strange to hear a General wanting to join in the battle themselves.

"In my experience Generals don't hide behind closed doors, they fight with their soldiers, some even die with them." Leia finished and no one was going convince her otherwise. She has never seen herself above the fighters; she was always one of them. She looked around the room for objections. These people were going to fight, they were leaders and they will join in and so will she. They could try and object to her but this was Leia, there was no arguing with a princess.

They will continue to plan based on what Rose will be reporting. "Dismissed." Leia announced and everyone started to leave to get back to preparations but Rey and Ben stayed as they were told to. The only three Force sensitive people stood in the room. Leia never trained as a Jedi but she can tap into the Force when needed. She could feel both Rey and Ben and their presence was different. Rey's was much lighter while Ben's had an anchor. Leia then looked to Ben hoping he will take up the title she offered; they needed more leaders.

"I can't." Ben answered but he didn't have a reason other than it feeling like he was handed a title. He already carried the name of Skywalker and the title of Prince of Alderaan, the last of the bloodline for both. It felt like a title given not earned and not only that did he even deserve a rank in this?

"You can't but I can." Leia was insisting. "I need a second Commander." There was no fighting this. "Commander Solo, continue to oversee the fleet." Rey looked to Ben and he looked defeated but she knows he'll get use to it later and as time goes on. The two Commanders left the room to continue to the preparations.

* * *

Ben walked through the hanger as ships were being pulled out and lined up outside. He then headed outside seeing four different large vessels. One was the medical freighter dubbed the AH Holdo, there was the main capital ship the Echo One, and the two subsequent capitals the CC Star Dust and the CC Solo. All the names meant something and were in honor of someone within the fight for freedom. They had a few squadrons building: Black, Blue, Gold and Red. Ben looked at the fleet and it continued to be surreal he was here.

* * *

Rey was sitting in the hanger somewhat staring blankly into the day. Night was about to fall and by sunrise the fleet will be taking off to Naboo. So far from the messages from Rose and her team known as Paige after her sister, they have reported that the First Order hasn't arrived. But they had several hours to go. Rey rested her head in her hand wondering what to do next. The fleet was lined up; the final check offs were being made. Everyone would sleep in shifts to finish the smaller things but was anyone really going to sleep?

Rey looked over seeing Ben making his way to her with the dying sunlight at his back. She looked up at him as he squatted to the ground. Everyone was tired and they will need rest.

"The fleet is ready." Ben informed her and Rey nodded. "You need to get some sleep." And once more Rey nodded.

"How?" She asked and that was a great question. This was the first battle of many more to come and the first she was commanding; how does one sleep on the eve of battle?

"We'll meditate." Ben offered. They can quiet their minds together; allow their inner thoughts to rest. Rey liked that idea, as there wasn't much more to do. Ben stood up and held out his hand to her and she took it as they left the hanger. A few people will be up receiving updates from Rose and that was about it.

* * *

Rey and Ben sat in front of one another in his chambers. It was time to relax, calm themselves and one another. They sat cross-legged on the floor closing their eyes and opening into the Force seeking solace. They began to sync their minds and breathing bouncing off one another. They needed this if they were going to lead the Resistance into battle.

* * *

The entire base started to shut down, the fighters all knowing they needed to sleep but being on the edge of war will keep them up. Leia sat in the hanger looking around and out into the last of the day setting on them. She looked around seeing what they have managed to rise from but something was missing. Two things were missing and that was Luke and Han. Oh, how she wished her boys were here. Looking back on those early days, when it the three of them against the galaxy, she felt a small tear form. She cried for Han and she ached for Luke. She still held out hope for Luke's return because Han came back as did Ben. Just then she felt a furry hand on her shoulder and she looked up seeing the Wookie.

"You're still a giant walking carpet." Leia mentioned with a smile and the Wookie wrapped his arm fully around her pulling her in as they watched the sunset on the base completely.

* * *

The early hours of the morning hit the base as finally they were sleeping. Rey was asleep but felt herself stirring awake. She wondered how long she had been asleep. She opened her eyes she noticed something. Rey looked around and then up. She was still on the floor in Ben's chambers but cradled in his arms as Ben was up against the wall sleeping. She didn't want to move out of his embrace. She pulled herself up slowly and gently as to rest her head on his shoulder. His embrace didn't let up though. Her head rested on his shoulder comfortably, her face just centimeters from his own, she could even pick up the faint beats of his heart, as it was slow and steady. Rey sat there in his arms wanting to sleep a little longer knowing the alarm they set will go off soon.

Ben stirred awake and looked around and then saw Rey's head asleep on his shoulder. He pulled her in a little closer seeing the time knowing he only had a few more moments in the calmness. As he sat there all he could do was think about what was to come and whom he might face. He was going to hold onto Rey just a little longer while he could.

* * *

The sun will be peaking over the mountain soon and the base was awake. The fighters started to finish the final preparations as Ben stood there watching the final stages. He decided to don the black, as that is who he was. But on the black of the sleeve was the emblem of the Resistance and to the right of his chest was that of a symbol of a Commander. He even wore the side cape just for show. Then that presence of a breeze hit him as he looked over seeing Rey making her way to him. She was dressed for battle; her version of Jedi robes in greys and blues, her hair half up but out of her face ready to fight the Order. She also had his old black scarf as it draped around her.

Waking up earlier was both difficult and awkward for them. They should have said something but instead they rose up from a rather unrestful sleep and Rey left his chambers to get ready in her own. In fact in that moment she left he wanted to reach out and pull her close but instead stood there.

The two went to the main hanger where the General was. She was going over the final plan to the fleet command crew and the squadron leaders. Rey and Ben stood in the circle because once they enter hyperspace they won't be able to communicate very well until Naboo. And so far the Order hasn't reached Naboo but that didn't mean that they will exit hyperspace with the Order in front of them.

Leia began and Ben just watched his mother. She has been doing this all her life, this is the life she knew of war and retaliation. She was never the follower but the leader and always will be. This was always the image of his mother, her standing in the middle of fighters telling them what to do.

She is and will always be the opposite of being on stage. She is in the middle of the fighters, fighters taller than her. She was the stage and these people will have command of some of the largest and deadliest weapons in the galaxy. Hell, he and Rey fought with lightsabers. But it was his mother, this woman, that will tell you what do with these weapons and when. And when she is done they will answer always with a _'yes ma'am.'_ Regardless of what side he chose to fight on, his mother was always the baddest woman he knew.

"Everyone understand?" Leia asked and there was nod.

"Yes ma'am." Everyone agreed together.

"To your stations." Leia ordered and they broke off. Rey and Ben headed back to the fleet as the base was clearing out. The newest of the fighters were staying behind, as they will see another battle. The two Commanders walked together heading to the main capital ship Echo One. The Falcon will be going with them managed by Chewie and the Resistance task force. The rest of the leaders will be in Echo One with the General. Rey and Ben walked up to the ramp and headed to the bridge together as they could hear the fleet firing up.

Poe passed them heading to the hanger bay where the X-Wings were lined up and ready for battle. Rey and Ben made it to the bridge and looked around, this was it. The Commanders stood side by side and once they got word the General was onboard and that the fleet was ready Rey gave the command to start the flight sequence. She looked to Ben after giving the order and he looked around as Echo One started to hover and slowly head for the sky. Solo and Star Dust flanked Echo One with the AH Holdo behind the capitals. More ships will be sent to them to build the fleet but the three capitals carried the smaller battle cruisers and X-Wings. The Falcon followed alongside the AH Holdo as they left orbit and were space.

"Place the coordinates for Naboo." Ben ordered as some one started to place the coordinates and one last update from Rose came through, so far Naboo was not under attack. "Start the hyperspace process." All the ships heard the command and began. The two commanders left the bridge as the new Resistance fleet jumped into to lightspeed and to their first battle.

* * *

The fleet pulled out of lightspeed before Naboo and waited for a moment. Just then a message came in from Rose and the Order had arrived not but an hour ago. The fleet lined up and the blockade was just forming. Ben and Rey were on the bridge and Rey looked to Ben wondering what the best move was.

"They haven't finished the blockade, fire through it." He ordered and that's what the three massive ships started to do. That was the surprise element they have as the fleet started to fly through the blockade and the Order couldn't defend itself at the moment. But what was on the ground is what they will have to face. Ben went to step off the bridge seeing this was under control.

"We're going to deploy the squadrons." Rey informed Ben and he nodded as they walked to the hanger. They met up with Poe and Finn and before they needed the word they already knew what was about to happen. But one thing did worry Ben; this wasn't going to be easy as there were more from the Order coming. For now they needed to get down to the planet and get a base set up. The X-Wings will go first to clear the way and small cruisers will deploy for ground assault.

"Ready my ship." Ben demanded to a fighter as he walked to an X-Wing. Poe was going to lead the Red squadron, Ben the black. Rey was going to help Finn and get the ground team assembled. Ben climbed into the X-Wing and forwent the helmet, he found those things created more problems but if you asked Poe he would say Ben didn't like messing up his hair. Rey stood there as Ben fired up the ship and he looked to her. She heard him through their bond _'See you on the ground.'_

The black X-Wing hovered and left the hanger with his squad behind him. Poe's X-Wing then took off with his squad behind him as the fleet continued to take out the blockade. Ben held onto his controls seeing the planet.

"All wings report in." Poe commanded and Ben was the last one to report but all were accounted for and ready.

"Follow my lead." Ben ordered and the two squads headed for the planet to the capital. As they entered the planet the First Order was still in the process of setting up and began to fire at the oncoming X-Wings. Ben started to fire back and spun the X-Wing holding down the gunner button and then pulled up. The battle has started. The X-Wings started to take out the ground canons as the Resistance cruisers came into view. Five cruisers landed and ground fighters were deployed with Rey and Finn within them. Finn held up his blaster firing and overhead the Falcon came into view.

Rey blocked a few blaster shots from the Troopers and looked around. The capitol still held people in it but the monarch was safely hidden. Rey then charged in with her fellow fighters and she heard something. She looked to her side and saw more Storm Troopers coming on land speeders. She saw one Storm Trooper coming and she ran towards him with her saber ignited and blocked the oncoming blasters. As she ran to the Trooper he was unaware of what to do and Rey jumped at him and with the saber slashed him and then grabbed onto the speeder and sat down as it continued to drive on.

"That was cool." Finn muttered and Rey started to ride the speeder gunning down the Troopers and then continued on to the capital city. The ground fighters all ran in behind her. The two squadrons of X-Wings followed from above with Ben's X-Wing just above Rey's speeder. The Resistance fleet entered into the planet ready to set up for landing.

The X-Wings from above started to line up seeing the city and the gunners. Blasters started to fly towards them and the X-Wings fired back. Rey took out her saber to block any blaster rays from hitting her. She had given some distances from her and the ground team and leveled out her speeder. She slowly started to stand up from it and then jumped from the side letting the speeder crash into a line of Troopers. Rey tucked and rolled and when she got back she jumped into the line of Troopers swiping at them. The line was broken as Ben saw from above what happened and he wanted to get to the ground and fight along side her.

Rey raced into town with blasters firing at her but it did not stop her. Just then a black X-Wing flew over her giving her covered and blasting down some of the Troopers. Ben peeled away as Rey continued and the rest of the ground team was here. The city wasn't held captured for long as the team started to spread out and take out the Troopers.

Ben piloted the X-Wing down and jumped out as soon as he could. He ignited his red saber as four Storm Troopers gathered and went to fire at him. Ben blocked the rays and held out his hand throwing all four Troopers back. Ben then raced through the city and as he ran he looked up seeing Rey was running on the rooftops. She was getting a survey of her surrounds to see what they were up against. Rey jumped off the roof and landed next to Ben and they looked around and joined back to back.

A dozen Storm Troopers came charging at the two but they blocked the blaster rays and fought together in sync as the fended of the Troopers. Then they looked up seeing the Falcon overhead and it took out the surrounding the Troopers for them. Ben and Rey continued to run through the city seeing the streets were empty but the people were inside hiding as they were told to. The planet was on alert and this was good.

Rey and Ben were now at the fountains of Theed just before the capitol building. They looked up seeing the X-Wings continued to clear the way and huge Resistance ships started to hover above. Ben looked to Rey and she looked to him. This was too easy and they both knew it. Something else was coming but for now they'll take this victory.

* * *

Rey, Ben, Poe, Finn and Chewie stood in a line as the General was now coming out. Leia looked around the city seeing rather minimal damage. But like her son, she knew something else hadn't shown up. The Resistance started to set up a base camp and quickly. The General joined up with her leaders.

"Good work so far." She commented.

"It's too easy and I don't like it." Poe added and they all agreed.

"We did come as a surprise but you are right, something bigger is coming." Leia agreed and she looked up to the sky. A bigger force was going to hit them and they needed to prepare for it. "Finish setting up base camp. The capitol building is where we will set up the command center." She finished and they all their orders.

* * *

Rey sat at a computer typing as Ben stood behind her. The fleet was lining itself up to gear up. Rey typed a mile a minute as she looked at the screen. Rey then stopped and nodded.

"Ok, we're set." She stated and Connix who sat next to her also nodded. They will know if anything decides to come in First Order included.

"Start assigning shifts." Ben ordered because this was going to be a long night. Ben then walked away to start as Rey continued to monitor the screen but she felt Connix was watching her.

"Yes?" She asked and Connix shrugged.

"You two are really connected." Connix added and Rey looked to her. "I mean not just in the Force as Jedi but on a personal level. You've seen things." The blonde finish and Rey sighed. Now is not the time talk about their relationship if you can call it that.

* * *

Night had fallen as the Resistance continued to work and getting everything ready. Ben was checking some stuff as well and Rey was with him. Ben knocked on a structure that was built as a type of shield to guard the ground fighters.

"For what it's worth." Ben commented as Rey took out a piece of paper to read it. It was a message from the queen. "What's next?" He asked and she looked up at him and shrugged.

"We all try and get some rest." A voice chimed in and it was Leia as she walked to them. That was a good idea, eat and then try to sleep a little. Ben was going to do another perimeter check though. He was a bit antsy and on edge knowing something big was going to happen.

* * *

Rey was in her small quarter on Echo One. She had just finished washing up for the night and knew she was going lay in that small bed wide-awake. She was going to lay there and think about what was going to come out of the sky. But then there was a knock at the door. Rey went to answer it and Ben was there.

"I…I was making sure you were…ok…" Ben stuttered and Rey stood there and nodded. "Ok, ok good."

"Are…are you ok?" She asked and Ben shrugged and nodded. "I mean, the Order isn't here and I know when ever they do show up…it's…it's going to be bad." Then the silence fell because it was true, things were going to get ugly. Ben then leaned up against the entrance letting out a sigh and folded his arms across his chest. "You think…you think we're ready?"

"No, because we will never be." Ben was honest and Rey appreciated the honesty. "At least try to rest and be ready to move." Ben added and Rey nodded. At any moment they could get word of that the rest of the First Order had arrived. Ben continued to stand there though as did Rey. The have some other things to talk about but they just stood there. The moment was growing as they stood there. Rey thought maybe she should offer him to come inside maybe to meditate a little.

"Good…good flying today." Rey felt she made it weirder and Ben nodded accepting the compliment. "It was good."

"Ok," That seemed to be the cue to go that they should depart and reconvene in the morning or if the Order comes. But they continued to stand there he at her doorway. "Right." Ben knew he needed to leave.

"Right" Rey add and sighed. "Then I'll say good night." Ben nodded but they still stood before each other. They closed the gap a little more feeling the pull knowing they should pull away.

Rey looked at him and he looked to her. Rey reached up to his face letting her hand graze over his cheek. Ben felt his heart skip a beat then flutter. The two then leaned in as he reached to her and gently pushed some hair slightly out of her face and then let his hand stay on her cheek. The two were close and the space between started to disappear. Ben leaned in and Rey did likewise and their lips met. The kiss was very soft. Ben pulled her closer and she began to wrap her arms a little more around him. It was going be some good night kiss.

Ben then pulled away as he started down the hall. He couldn't do this and what happened was a mistake, he allowed them to get too close. Even though the Force was pulling him towards her and he desired her, he couldn't. Ben's soul was in the edge and it was her bringing him away from the cliff. If she were to disappear in any way then he would fall. The more distance he could put between them the better. He rather stay on the edge with Rey next him than lose her and his soul never returns.

"Ben?" She asked and he wanted to walk back to her and just hold her. She pushed all the darkness away. He felt like he belonged to something but instead he walked away. Rey didn't cry but she did feel broken. She had a small lump form in her throat as she watched him leave.

* * *

Ben sat on his little bed, stiff and thinking. He then got up paced and maybe take a cold shower. He could still feel her lips on his, her presence so strong around him. Yes, he needs a really cold shower.

Rey was on her bed sitting up too. She felt so much energy in her and even some anger. She tried to push Ben out of her head but the more she tried the more she just wanted to go to him. Rey then threw the blanket away and got up. She was at least going to give him a piece of her mind.

She opened her door but before her was Ben. He looked at her with those brown eyes. He looked so nervous and caught off guard but instead of leaving again, something pulled them together. Rey and Ben reached out pulling each other in. Their lips crashed at one another. She's been wanting to do this for long and ran her fingers through his thick hair while he pulled her even closer. He pushed her back into her room and closed the door with Force so they could be completely alone.

Ben picked her up off the ground slightly carried her pushed her back was against the wall but they didn't stop kissing. Ben hoisted her up even higher and she wrapped her legs around his waist and that nearly sent him over the edge. He pulled her closer and just walked over the little bed and the kiss never broke. They sat on the bed together and he pulled away and looked to her. She sat up a little and started to pull away at his robes and he didn't give an objection. He was shirtless in front of her again but instead of it being a Force projection this was real. She reached out to feel his soft skin and she ran her hand down the scar she created. He had more scars, his body was marked but she looked back to his eyes.

She got to eye level with him pulling closer she placed her hand on the scar on his face. It would always be a reminder that she was with him. Ben ran his hands through her brown hair and leaned in for another kiss. It wasn't as hungry as the first just tender and passionate. She pulled herself closer as close as she could get holding him letting her chin rest on his strong shoulder. She wanted to melt within him. Ben held her close. He was trembling as he held her. This was a mistake but he had to take it. He had everything to lose if he loses her. But he had everything to gain as well. He felt Rey kiss his head and he buried his face into her neck. Their lips finally met again for another hungry kiss.

Ben pulled her closer and then with one hand reached the bottom of the tunic. Rey pulled away and he could already sense she was nervous. He could feel her heart racing so he placed the hand that was on the tunic back to her cheek. Just like in the throne room and in the hut, his touch was so soft and yet he was this big man that could crush anything if he tried. He let his hand glide down her face to her neck then he reached for her hand caressing it. He wanted this to slowly build; there was no need to go fast. She looked at him as he seeked her approval. He always seemed to seek her approval.

Rey looked to his hand. When they first met in the woods he was covered in black, everything was black. Then he removed his mask just for her. She saw a man and not a monster like she thought. Then within the Force he removed a glove just to truly be able to touch her hand. Since joining her, the gloves stayed off. The black started to melt too. And now before her was just a man, showing his true self. He was fully ready to bare himself to her. No helmet, no mind wall, no cape, no armor, nothing just him.

Rey looked to his hand that engulfed hers and she brought it to her lips. Ben watched as Rey kissed some of his knuckles and he felt a rush hit him. That was the approval. Rey pulled his hand back down to bottom of her tunic and he grabbed it while she threw her arms above her head. He pulled the thin material over her while at the same time feeling the curves of her body and the softness of her arms. He tossed it away and let a smile form on his face. Rey looked to his eyes again and leaned forwards and kissed him. He wrapped both arms around her pulling her closer, feeling the skin-to-skin contact. He held closer gently lowering her into the bed.

Rey continued to hold him close as he towered over her. Ben held out his hand to dim the lights a little more. With that same hand he placed it back on Rey's cheek and leaned in for another kiss. Their nerves were calming down the more they kissed and felt. This was even better than the Force dream. Ben did the same thing he did in that dream and made a trail of kisses down her face neck and Rey closed her eyes to feel. He then went back to look at her, those soft brown eyes. Luke did tell her she opened herself up to the Darkside for a pretty pair of eyes. Maybe Ben opened to the light for her eyes too.

There was no turning back now as Ben maneuvered her pants off of her and she did likewise to him. The mighty Kylo Ren then let out a noise of completely submission before the scavenger and their lips crashed together again.

Both their bodies and minds meld together. The intensity and the pleasure they felt between one another and through the Force was nothing they could explain just like their first kiss on the Falcon. They were both tangle and twisted in the sheets with one another. Ben held her close and his mind was completely shut down except for calling to her. There was no dark, no light just them and nothing more. Rey was able to glimpse into his eyes as they were face to face. There was no more pain in his eyes and there may even be a shimmer of true hope. He rested his forehead to hers once more as she let her fingers get tangled in his hair and they continued to feel.

She called to him again while he intertwined his fingers with hers holding tight. Their breathing was shallow, the deep pleasure rising, their bodies glistening with sweat and their minds together in the Force, the rocking and thrusting they both did to one another; but in the end they were both balanced. They felt as one, they both felt this intense release of pleasure as Rey held him tightly feeling if she let go this was all a dream. Ben's rocking motion started to slow down but his grip on her didn't let up. He then started to plant kisses again on her neck and found her lips again.

Ben finally pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes both smoldering, both feeling the ecstasy they both created with nothing but their own bodies. Rey then reach out pushing some hair out of his sweaty face as Ben continued to breath heavily.

"You're trembling," He whispered to her, her whole body was shaking under him but she liked it.

"I'm ok," She answered softly to him and he nodded. He leaned in for another passionate kiss, begging to let his tongue enter her mouth and she allowed it. The kiss was deep for a moment he pulled away to see her again,. He closed his eyes reliving that moment in his head. Rey then pulled him closer to kiss his forehead and then he rested his head on her chest taking in deep breaths, both taking in deep breaths together syncing with one another.

* * *

Rey's head rested on Ben's bare chest as she felt light and nearly falling asleep. She felt Ben's hand run up and down her back lightly with his fingertips tracing random patterns. She was in this pure high. Maybe she will fall asleep with a smile. Just then she felt something that jolted her awake and looked up to Ben.

"What are you doing?" She asked and his eyes held a dangerous look. She felt him grab her side but it felt funny. Ben realized something; she was abandon at such a young age that this never happened to her. He was tickling her. "Ben," She laughed a little and he started to smile. "Stop," She tried to sound serious but she couldn't. She started to laugh as she fought but Ben persisted. She sat up slightly to get away and then looked to him giggling but she could see a true smile, it was small but for Ben it was real. The tickling stop and Ben reached out to Rey and rested his hand back on her cheek. Rey pulled herself closer and kissed him. Ben wrapped both arms back around her and he didn't want this to end. There was nothing to feel and he didn't want to deal with the outside world.

Rey then sat up straddling Ben and he felt his heart about to beat out of his chest. He then rose up to meet her, eye to eye as he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. Rey ran her fingers through his messy hair that she created. She felt the passion rising again and she wanted to do this all over again and repeat it until the end of time. Rey pulled away arching back baring herself to him as Ben placed gentle kisses down her neck and to her chest. He heard his name escape her lips as he pulled her closer. He then eased her slowly down to the bed not letting up the kisses and he felt her wrap her legs around him keeping him close.

Ben found her lips and felt her warmth around him again. The rocking started as they looked into each other's eyes once more. They were together in the Force feeling the intensity and the energy they were creating. And they both wanted this to last, to last and this is all they do. Ben felt nothing eating away at him if anything he felt love…for the first time he felt loved. And for once Rey truly felt accepted and not alone, she to felt like she belong to something.

* * *

The sun crept over the horizon as the Resistance continued to wait for the Order. They knew they were coming but when. They were ready. In the small room Ben fixed his belt as Rey buckled her boot and stood up. The bed was torn apart from the night before but they felt more whole than anything. Rey tossed Ben's saber to him as he clipped it to his belt. She walked over to him and he just reached out to pull her closer. They shared a sweet kiss and Rey smiled as Ben slightly picked her off the ground. She then just hugged him drawing out the last of this peaceful moment. They weren't sure when the next one will come so they held on just a moment longer.

* * *

Ben walked outside feeling the cold wind in his face. He could see his breath and the skies were going from black to grey. Rey was with him wearing his large black scarf. The Resistance was on high alert as the two made their way to the command center. As they walked they were saluted or acknowledged by the fighters. They walked side by side and while no one else could see it they locked a few fingers together, still trying to draw out the moment.

Once in the command center Rey took a seat at a computer next to Connix as Poe and Finn came in. Rey looked over Connix and she had sly smile. Rey cleared her throat wondering what Connix smiling about and the Second Lieutenant went back to work.

"It was quiet all night." Poe spoke as Leia came up but Connix snickered a little and ignored the glaring look she knew Rey was giving her. Ben then walked over to Rey looking at the screen.

"All sectors are clear." Rey announced but how long with that last?

"They'll be here." Ben assured everyone. The Troopers have either sent out a distress call or because of lack of communication the Order will arrive. Just then a signal popped up and that got everyone looking as Rey started to type. Ben placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a Destroyer." Rey confirmed and Leia nodded to Poe to place the signal. Ben stood up straight knowing this was it.

"Let's saddle up!" Poe called out as Rey stood up and she and Ben headed out. The fighters ran to their positions but Ben wasn't going to lead the Black Squadron, he wanted to be on the ground with Rey. He'll jump into the X-Wing if need be but not yet. There was a second Black Squad leader and she will take over for now.

The Resistance started to line up knowing they won't be fighting ground Troopers but TIEs. Rey and Ben stood side by side looking to the horizon and waited in the cold morning. She then felt Ben tug on her belt.

"Stay with me." He whispered and Rey only knew he felt something and she knew to listen. Just then in the distance they saw what looked like a huge black cloud but it wasn't. It was a huge group of TIE Fighters. AT-ATs will be behind the TIEs. Rey looked over as Ben leaned up against the protection wall. He was steadying himself while they waited. They didn't want to attack to quickly or they may burn up in a blaze faster than they should.

The ground troops gathered as the X-Wings could be heard firing up. Ben then looked to Rey and she back at him. She then reached out placing a hand on his shoulder giving the last feeling of comfort until this was done. Ben the leaned into her hand resting his face gently on it; oh, how he wished they could go back to last night. He didn't want to leave that room, he wanted to stay there with her but that's not going to happen not until this was over. But it was nice to feel her touch before this.

Rey pulled away as Ben looked up and the ground shook. He knew what that was and the AT-ATs were coming with the howl of the TIEs flying in. Rey took in a deep breath knowing it was time. Rey and Ben decided to lead the way and left the protected area and came forth. At the same time both ignited their sabers as the TIEs were closer but overhead the X-Wings made their approach to cover the fighters. Rey and Ben then charged and the ground fighters charged behind them.

The TIE-Fighters and X-Wings started to fire upon each other. The AT-ATs were slow moving but they pack a lot of power. Ground Troopers charged as well and started to fire. Rey and Ben blocked some of the oncoming blaster rays. The two halted at the same time still blocking so the fighters could continue. Ben held out his hand forcing some the Troopers back. He saw Rey still charging on and she jumped into the air swiping at the Troopers. The Resistance has now shown they are back.

Poe's X-Wing flew over Rey and Ben giving them cover then headed to the AT-ATs to take them out. Finn led the ground fighters and then the Falcon came above. Ben met up with Rey looking around knowing they had to take out the AT-ATs to have a chance. Rey looked to him wondering what he was thinking. Then a blaster ray was held still then Ben sent it back to the Trooper that fired it and killed him.

"We have to take out the AT-ATs." Ben stated to Rey and she looked to five huge metal war machines.

"Sure…how?" She asked and that was the question. Ben looked up seeing the X-Wings and TIEs fighting.

"They won't expect us, just two people, come on." Ben then started to run and Rey followed after him as the two charged on as the battled continued. Rey and Ben dodged the oncoming blasters but a wave of Troopers were coming up and the two stopped for a moment. They ignited their sabers and started at a walking pace towards the line. The Troopers then held up their blasters and both Rey and Ben picked up their pace and continued forwards. A few blaster rays were fired and the two blocked them. But the rays continued and the two had to stop and use the Force to hold them back. But then the Falcon cleared the way and the two Jedi ran towards an AT-AT.

They stood under it looking up and Ben ran to one of the moving legs, jumped and used the Force again to jump a little higher. Rey did likewise and they both climbed up. Ben used his saber and cut a hole into the haul and climbed in. He held out his hand and helped Rey in with him. They looked around and only Ben would know where to go. Ben led Rey through the AT-At and they both stopped as they made it to the control center seeing five Strom Troopers and two commanders.

"Hello there." Rey called out and the seven people turned around.

"Hi." Ben greeted and the two ignited their sabers again blocking the rays and killed the crew and now it was time to commandeer the AT-AT. They took to the controls and studied what was before them. "My turn," Ben whispered and started to fire at the Storm Troopers, TIES and the other AT-ATs. The Resistance picked up real quick what was happening and went to guard them as they continued to fight. Rey smiled at this.

"I like this." She looked to Ben and he looked to her seeing her smile. They continued to fire but it won't last not for long.

"Rey, go," Ben meaning that they were a huge target now. Rey got up to leave and Ben started to work the controls to a certain setting and then slammed his fist to the panel causing sparks and damage. The AT-AT continued to fire and walk and Ben went to leave. He found his way back to hole he created and jumped down. Rey saw him land perfectly and she kept it to herself that one she didn't land so gracefully and two something about his landing was rather…sexy. The two ran to avoid the AT-AT knowing it was going to be taken out.

As they cleared the way another AT-AT was destroyed. Ben then pulled Rey towards him and then pushed her a little more ahead of him and then jumped. He covered himself over her shielding her as the AT-AT they took blew up and pieces were flying everywhere. The two sat up and saw that there were three to go. Just then a Trooper on a speeder came racing to the two firing at them but Rey and Ben held their ground blocking the rays. Ben then jumped into the air slashing at the Trooper causing the speeder to crash into some enemy fighters. Rey and Ben charged on.

Finn yelled Ben's name and looked to him as Finn threw Ben something and he caught it seeing it was a makeshift bomb. He then threw it hard to an oncoming AT-AT and it latched itself to leg of the AT-AT. Finn took aim and the bomb blew up. Ben pulled Rey to him and turned around once again using himself as she shield to protect her. They then turned around seeing that AT-AT fall and now two more to go. The three then saw a group of X-Wings fire at another AT-AT with the help of the Falcon and they gunned that one down. The three headed back into the city seeing the AT-ATs were taken care of.

As the fight continued Ben looked to Rey for a moment seeing around them that the Resistance was actually pulling this battle off. They looked to one another in the heat of battle knowing they could win this. Rey flashed him a smile and Ben kept his face straight as always but she could see the glint in his eyes. Ben then ran to a speeder that was sitting there, slammed his body into it causing the Troopers on the other side to fall back and then flipped it with the Force towards the Storm Troopers. Rey blocked a few more blasters and killed off a few more Troopers. Poe's X-Wing continued to clear the skies of TIEs.

The Falcon flew overhead taking out two more ground Troopers and Rey slid to the ground cutting her way through a few more Troopers. Finn fired at a few more Troopers and in the distance you could hear the last AT-AT falling. Ben walked over to Rey and they stood back to back defending one another, ready to continue as the Order was thinning out and fast just then over the COMMs a message came through.

"The Order is retreating, I repeat the Order is retreating." Then there was a collective cheer throughout. The Destroyer that was orbiting Naboo had left leaving whatever ground team here by themselves with no help. The Resistance continued to fight claiming their victory.

* * *

The battle of Naboo was over as Ben looked to the last of the Troopers that they had captured. If it was the other way around there would be no prisoners but he was not with the Order. The Troopers will face court and justice. Leia walked around seeing that there was damage but the lives of the Naboo were spared, they can rebuild. As Leia looked she saw the five of them standing together Rey, Ben, Poe, Finn and Chewie. As she looked to them she can see it, the future of the galaxy. She felt the age of the Jedi; the age of heroes was gone but looking at the five that was far from the truth.

* * *

Rey sat in her little room back at the Resistance base and a much deserved rest was needed. But before that she was at her little desk reading the Jedi text. While they hold knowledge they did make her a little sleepy. Just then she could feel Ben, he wasn't far away. Rey got up to her door and opened up seeing Ben standing there waiting to be invited in. Rey reached out to him holding him and held her just a little closer as we walked inside and the door shut behind them, giving them the quiet and rest they will need.

* * *

Luke sat on the stone looking to the setting sun, feeling the breeze kick up. As he continued to sit there allowing himself to dip into the Force he felt a kick, this huge push. It was something he hadn't felt before. He felt something similar with Ben a long time ago and with Rey when he began her training. But this was something else it was like if their powers and strength had clashed, formed into one. Luke dipped a little more into the Force trying to feel for this power and in a flash, just a blink he saw Rey and Ben…together, standing as one, standing as one in the Force.

 _ **A/N: And there you have it. The Resistance stood against the Order and won. Our two warriors fought side by side in a most epic way. Of course they finally did the deed like finally. I hope you enjoyed that bit. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So now what happens? Luke finally sees Rey and Ben as one unit. How do you think he'll interpret that? I have more coming like you don't even know yet. We still have six Knights of Ren to face and the rest of the First Order. There's so much more to come.**_

 _ **What did you all think? Are you liking this so far? What do you think will happen down the road? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading, commenting, following and liking. You guys are awesome.**_


	16. The Enemy of my Enemy

Chapter 15 The Enemy of my Enemy

 _ **A/N: When reading this chapter you have to think of it like this; when reading about one part the part that you read next is happening at the same time from the previous part. You'll know what I mean when you get there. Enjoy.**_

The Echo One traveled through lightspeed heading back to Dantooine after a rescue operations on a small planet before the Order invaded it. While the Resistance wanted to fight the Order and keep the planet from being taken over it was not the right time. This little planet will see justice some day. They were able to evacuate the planet's people safely as refugees and left. Maybe it was a battle won just not in the way they thought. It has been six months since the Battle of Naboo and word was that the Order has rebuilt their weapons system. But the Resistance has gained ground and fast. Their own fleet has grown and so has their numbers. In hyperspace with Echo One were a few X-Wings and the AH Holdo in tow. They should be home soon.

Ben's eyes fluttered open and he felt groggy and almost forgot where he was. He looked around the small room, it was dimmed and the low hum of the ship can be heard. He didn't mean to fall asleep for long but he did. But it's what woke him that troubled him. In the last six months since that night with Rey he has been able to sleep. He could sleep and nothing would pull him, nothing would to call him. He could sleep in a black abyss of nothing. But something pushed him awake but he couldn't remember what and that got him worried. He took a moment to regain himself and remember where he was. But another sound could be heard, someone was sleeping next to him and he could hear her soft breathing.

Ben then looked over and Rey was asleep peacefully too. Her back up against his chest and her breathing was slow and steady. He didn't want to wake her though as they have been up late, woken for early mornings. As Commanders of the Resistance they have been very busy both on the battlefield and diplomatically. He didn't want to get up. Just then he felt jolt just a little. He placed his hand to her head gently and tapped into her dream.

She still dreams about being abandon, left behind. He could see her as a little child screaming for her parents to come back. He could feel her loneness and her fear. But unlike before he can calm her even while sleeping. Their Force bond has grown even stronger. Ben didn't manipulate the dream or alter it he just allowed his presence to be felt within her dream. He can already feel her relaxing again. That dream comes and goes once in a while and it's becoming more rare these days.

Ben laid back down next to Rey and listen to the hum of space. But he was wide-awake laying there. He then looked over to the wall seeing the small clock and rubbed his eyes. He sat up slightly and wormed his way of the warm bed and the comfort of Rey but he needed to walk and stretch. As he got up Rey didn't stir and he gently placed the blanket over her to keep her warm. He hovered over her just a moment longer, looking at her. He liked looking at her, it seemed to sooth him a little.

"You still sleeping?" He asked in whispered and she answered with no answer. He leaned in and placed the softest kiss to her temple and went to leave for the bridge calling his saber to him. As he walked down the dimmed corridor lights were on trying to simulate a nighttime effect on lighting up the floors of the hall just enough to see where one was going. But the nighttime effect didn't seem to work for him right now. They'll reach home in the middle of the night so hopefully some people can sleep. Some may even stay in Echo One sleeping the rest of the night. As Ben walked the halls those who were awake stopped in his presence and either stood tall in acknowledgement of his rank or saluted him. The ship was running on minimal capacity in staff a crew. This mission took a lot of energy out of them and everyone needed to rest.

He was use to it by now, the salutes, although he still believes he shouldn't be commanding the Resistance. As he got to the bridge he saw Poe was there sitting with BB-8. Poe never saluted his commanding officer and if Poe ever jumped ranks Ben probably won't salute him either. They had a strange relationship to say the least. They could talk but say nothing to one another and yet understand each other. Poe saw Ben coming on the bridge as BB-8 beeped.

"How far?" Ben asked and Poe shrugged and looked to the computer and pressed a button.

"An hour, you should go back to sleep I got it from here." Poe suggested as he stood up and BB-8 rolled away to do what ever he does these days. Ben sighed as he looked around the empty bridge. Just a few people were operating the ship as they continued through hyperspace. "Can't sleep?" Poe asked and stood next to Ben who towered over him. Poe won't admit it but Ben was intimating, maybe that's why he likes to poke fun at him, it calms his nerves. If Ben wanted to he could wipe the Resistance with the snap of his fingers so Poe still remains on guard. His defenses have come down though as Ben fought side by side with them. And he can see how Rey has softened the beast within but he still remains on guard just in case.

"No, can't sleep." Ben then walked towards the large window seeing the stars pass by at high velocity. Poe can see something unsettled the reformed Sith Lord and it would probably be best not ask.

"You ok?" Poe asked anyways and stood next to Ben knowing he won't get answer. Ben only opens up to one person and one person only.

"I'll be fine," Ben trailed off still looking out. The Commander looked exhausted, everyone did after the last three weeks. No real battles but taking people off a planet and transferring them, it took a toll.

"So, how fast you think the General will have us back out there?" Poe asked and Ben looked to him. The answer was sooner the better even though a few days at the base would be nice. Leia will want the fleet out there patrolling as soon as the fleet was reflued and restocked with supplies. Ben then looked onwards.

Over the last several months the Resistance has been doing the gorilla warfare style. Attacking small groups and while it has worked it can only work for so long. The Order has gained it's footing again but so has the Resistance. They're fleet was triple in size and their fighters in the thousands now. In fact they had to have expanded within the mountain of the base to make room.

"Depends what the reconnaissance have found." Ben answered honestly. They have been evacuating this planet of people for three weeks straight and finally going home. Who knows what the Order has been up to in the last three weeks? Poe then looked to Ben. At first he wasn't sure how he felt about him. Could Ben be trusted? But that all changed the night he saw Ben dancing, swaying with Rey when the base finally had updated tech. Something had changed and has continued to change in all most a year. He was not Kylo Ren. Of course Poe knew there was very little keeping Ben Solo anchored and that was Rey.

If Rey disappears so will Ben and Kylo will take half the galaxy with no mercy. Poe couldn't be mad at that. Ben found something and someone to fight for. He had a reason to stay and a reason to go, very few get that in their life. He had to admire the Solo for what has been able to do but there was always a chance he could snap.

"Going to take a walk, maintain current speed and heading." Ben ordered as he began to walk.

"Got it boss man." Poe accepted the order and Ben left the bridge to walk the massive ship. Poe watched him leave. Maybe it's a good thing they are returning home. They haven't been home in weeks because of the rescue mission plus other little side scuffs with the Order. It would be nice to be home.

* * *

The ship's lights turned on indicating that they were out of lightspeed and going to land soon. Ben was back at the bridge commanding the landing process seeing the base. The lights were on to guide them but everyone else was also asleep for the night. Coming in this late was always difficult. They should unpack, settle in and go through checklists and maybe even eat a little and shower. But instead most won't even wake up and others will go straight to their quarters on base and sleep. Echo One went into the landing sequence and Ben left the bridge once more and back to the crew area. Once there he opened the door to his quarters and Rey was still asleep.

He watched her sleep for a moment and didn't have the heart to wake her. So he gently removed the blanket and grabbed the black scarf. She should get rid of it but she liked to wear it. It's big enough to wrap herself in and that's what she did all the time. Ben placed it over her and gently picked her up. She was in deep sleep but her instincts knew who had her and she pulled closer to him resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ben cradled her in his arms easily and started to leave. He had all he needed off the ship for now.

He remembered the first time he held her like this. He can remember being in his First Order ship and instead of laying her off to the side he continued to hold her the entire time. He didn't understand at the time why he held her and held her close, now he does. She didn't clinging to him then but she was just as light. Ben walked off the ramp and into the hanger feeling the cold wind on him. But Rey seemed to be warm enough to continue to sleep. Some of the crew like Finn and Chewie walked slowly off Echo One in a zombie like manner needing more sleep and others will wake up in the morning and go from there.

At the entrance of the hanger waited the General to greet those brave enough to wake up bare the cold night. Dantoonie's days were warm and breezy but the nights at times flurries would pop up. Ben was the first she saw as he walked to her seeing the black scarf covering Rey.

"Welcome home." Leia greeted softly as Ben stood before his mother. "We,"

"Later," Ben cut her off in a whisper he was tired and now was not the time to talk. He wanted to go and be with Rey alone, they haven't had time together and barely any training not that Rey needed it. Ben walked passed her and Leia nodded but she was happy to see everyone back and safe. Poe came up to the General and he stood before her.

"I need all of the fleet ready in the forty eight hours, sooner if it's possible." Leia started but like Ben, Poe just wanted to relax.

"With all do respect ma'am, can we discuss a little more time off?" Poe asked and Leia stood there. Time wasn't something they had but she could see the fleet needed.

Ben opened the doors with the Force and turned on some low lights just to see where he was going. It was nice to hear nature outside and quietness inside, no hum of a ship or space. He and Rey got a new room, maybe without people really knowing or caring. It was bigger. When they first returned he crammed all his stuff into Rey's quarters and it was very cramped. But this place was bigger, more room to sit and meditated, to study, to walk around and a bigger bed to sleep in. Ben gently placed Rey into the bed and luckily for them they tend to not make it so it was exactly the way they left it. Ben removed the scarf, gently removed her boots and placed the blanket over her and then sat in the small chair along side of the bed.

He let out a sigh and it did feel good to be home. He actually has a place to call home and warm bed to sleep in and someone share it with. Ben then looked to Rey as she slept. He should join her, as the hour was very late. But what about what he felt when he woke up? It was this strange feeling and he felt on edge. Something wasn't right but what? Ben got up from the small chair and sat on the side of the bed and reach out to Rey sweeping away some stray hair. Looking at her he never thought he'd feel like this for anyone. He then leaned in rested his forehead to her temple and spoke to her within the Force.

Rey started to stir hearing him but it was calm. She slightly rolled to her back she looked around a bit knowing she wasn't on Echo One; the bed was too soft. Her vision cleared and focused on Ben.

"We're home." He explained in a soft voice and she nodded with sleep still showing on her face. But while she was sleepy she knew something was bothering him. Rey sat up as she straightened up a little.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked and he knew even though it was late she would sit up and listen to him. Ben shook his head no meaning not now. But there was a longing though in his eyes. While they have been together in the last few weeks they haven't been together, matters of war called with more urgency than those of their hearts. Ben scooted closer to her and she leaned in to hug him. She then she felt his face nuzzle close to her ear and he started to whisper something to her and Rey smiled. It really did feel good to be home. "Really?" She asked and Ben continued to whisper to her, her smile was ear to ear. "It's been that long?" She continued smile feeling his warm breath against her ear as he continued to whisper only to her. Just then she felt him nibble on her ear for a moment and then his lips kissing her neck. She leaned into it closing her eyes; he could put her asleep just doing that. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck resting her forehead to his shoulder while he still kissed her neck.

She felt him pull away landing a soft kiss to her lips. He cupped both cheeks keeping her close. He could already feel her pulse increase which only excited him. Just as the kiss started to deepen both their COMMs on their wrist went off. It was Leia asking for a debriefing of the command crew. Ben looked to the COMM and he felt a lump in his throat and let out a frustrated sigh. He just wanted to be here with Rey. Something wasn't right, something was wrong and it felt like she could at least push it away. They haven't had true time together and he didn't want to pull away not from this. Ben rubbed his tired eyes and was ready to go to the meeting; this will have to wait…again.

Rey can feel his distress. She could sense he was tired and really just wanted to slow down. It's rare he makes time for anyone and he wanted to make time for her before the sun rose and another day started. They should go to the debriefing it was their job. But there weren't a whole lot of couples around at least not from what they could see. Rey looked down as Ben went to get up but she reached out gently taking his wrist and pulled the COMM off and she did the same with hers. She then clicked them off and tossed them away.

"Oops," Rey didn't sound concerned. "I didn't hear anything." She whispered and Ben allowed a half smile form. Rey went closer to him and restarted that kiss she wanted. He obliged her greatly and pulled her closer. The Resistance command crew can get through the debriefing without them they were sure of that. Rey pulled her self closer and rose to her knees forcing Ben to look up at her. He was begging for her with that look, those wide brown eyes, those thick pouty lips, and she liked that look; she had complete control over Kylo Ren, over Ben Solo. He might be one of the most powerful people in the galaxy and she had complete control. Snoke never did, no one did but her.

To think if someone told her when they first met she could make him beg she wouldn't have believed it.

"Rey," Her name slipped through his mouth still begging and she finally responded cupping his face and leaned in for a deep hungry kiss. He pulled her in even closer and gently laid her down on the bed. He just didn't want to feel anything right now except her warmth and that's it. The galaxy can wait just a little bit.

* * *

The command crew sat at the table a little sleepy knowing the faster they start the faster they can sleep. Poe then came as they looked up.

"I don't think Rey and Ben are coming." Poe started as he took a seat.

"Why not?" Finn asked and Chewie started to speak and the entire room got uncomfortable and 3PO looked around.

"My word Chewie." 3PO sounded appalled but Leia just dismissed it.

"Thank you, Chewie," Leia wanted to move on and Chewie nodded. Whatever Rey and Ben do these days was not her business and she wasn't going to press the matter. She looked around seeing everyone was tired and now all looking awkward.

"They're just using the Force that's fine." Poe wanted to speed this and Finn let out a childish chuckle. Leia glared at him. Connix was too tired to even listen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, official Resistance briefing right." Finn sat up and Leia continued to glare at him. In the last six months the group has became a very solid and cohesive whole.

"Fine," Leia could tell they were tired and the comments Chewie made didn't help. Poe was right, they needed more than a day; they really needed some time off. "We'll talk in the morning." She then stood up meaning they could leave. Finn still had a smirk.

"Didn't think of Kylo Ren like that." Finn added.

"It's loosen him up though, seems like it's all the guy needed." Poe added Finn laughed a little and even Chewie gave a chuckle but Connix looked disgusted and left. Leia looked at the three of them and thought they were not men at the moment just boys. They stopped laughing and cleared their throats. "I'm ashamed." Poe added but he really wasn't it.

The rest of the base was unpacking a little before turning in and Leia was going to allow a little bit of a slower morning. She was going to have to for Rey and Ben if any of what Chewie mentioned was true.

* * *

In their little room all but a few candle gave light to the dark. Rey and Ben had long shed their clothes and were in a heated session. Rey was fully awake now as Ben towered over her and was already rocking. She reached placing her hand on the scar of his face and their eyes locked. The rocking was speeding up as they continued to gaze at one another and Ben pulled her closer. Rey rested her face in the crook of his neck holding on. She felt safest here like this as if nothing else out in the galaxy mattered. He then felt her rake her nails down his back; that pain versus pleasure moment happened and he always liked it.

They're eyes locked again feeling the moment rising between them. She had her hands griping tight on his shoulders and he continued hoping that morning wouldn't come. He leaned in for one final kiss before he felt his body jolt and hers tremble under him. He let himself collapse on her out of exhaustion from the last few weeks and what they just did now. Rey wrapped her arms around holding closer finally feeling him relaxed. She felt him panting and she can feel him in the Force, he was at peace and balanced again.

They both slightly rolled to their sides looking at one another. But that peace she felt within was fleeting, it was gone just as fast as it happened. She looked to him knowing something was wrong. And something was troubling him. She placed her hand on his face and he looked to her.

"Ben?" She as he continued to look at her knowing he should say something. Rey knew it was hard for Ben to talk about feelings and fears but she saw fear. She then reached for his strong hand and squeezed it and then wrapped her other hand around his. "I'm here." Meaning she will listen, she'll do nothing if that's what he wanted but she'll be right here. Ben then reached to her hand that embraced his and then reached out to her face placing his hand on her cheek. Rey pulled him in and he inched closer as she embraced him. She felt him calming again knowing he was feeling safe. Ben pulled her as close as he could, trying to wipe out whatever it was he was feeling. She still can make the darkness disappear.

* * *

Some kind of blackness crawled towards him, pulling him, calling in a whisper. It was a harsh whisper as is snaked towards him getting closer.

Ben's eyes flashed opened as he looked around a little. The last of the candles burned down to the little oil they had left barely holding a flame. Ben looked down seeing Rey was still asleep soundly on his chest. He moved away slowly to sit up regaining himself. He wanted to go to sleep but right now he couldn't even with Rey next to him. That scared him this feeling hasn't happen in nearly a year, why now?

Ben climbed out of bed, put on pants, his boots and a light tunic and decided maybe a walk will help. As he walked around the base it was dead silent. Everyone was asleep and he headed for the hanger. The hanger door was opened and he knew there were still fighters on Echo One asleep. Ben then squatted down to the floor just sitting there taking in the silence and cool air blowing in. He would need to meditate, calm himself and allow the Force to speak. So he sat down for a moment to listen to the Force, all is as the Force wills it.

* * *

Ben sat at the little desk in the room. He felt tired and wanted to go back to sleep he took his shirt off and meant to get back into bed but instead sat there awake thinking. He would look at the time, as it seemed to slow down the more he looked. Something was brewing, something was calling to him; he can hear it whispering quietly as if it was in the room. He wanted Rey to make it stop because for once he felt fear. Fear was something he wasn't use to and he's only felt it once.

"Ben?" Ben jolted and looked over seeing Rey sitting up. Did he call to her in the Force? He didn't mean to if he did. Ben didn't say anything to her; he just looked to her in silence. Rey reached for the black scarf and wrapped herself in it and her way to Ben. "What's wrong?" She woke hearing him.

Ben turned away because he wasn't sure what was wrong. He just had this feeling, almost like an impending doom. He then felt Rey's hand on his shoulder and she could feel he was going back to his old ways when he couldn't cope, he cuts off. Rey walked to his side bending forwards a little.

"I'll be ok." Ben insisted and Rey knew if she as going to get him to talk she would have to let him talk on his terms. All she could do was be next to him. Rey leaned in gently kissing his cheek and Ben couldn't help but lean into it. She wrapped her arms around him and he placed a hand on her arm and they sat there in a comfortable moment. Just then there was a knock at the door. Rey walked to the door and answered it.

"Oh," Finn sounded a little racked and slightly turned seeing Rey only wrapped in that black scarf. While it covered her it was enough to tell him what they had been up to. "Uh, I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No," Rey answered and Finn nodded.

"Ben here?" Finn realized that was a stupid question to ask and as always Ben appeared out of nowhere. Finn jumped slightly because it just seemed freak him out a little. Ben was just in the pants and boots at the moment. This was hard for Finn knowing what they were probably up to but maybe the fact that they just didn't care that people knew and were comfortable with it, they had nothing to hide. "We're needed at the command center." Finn delivered the message and next time Poe will go Finn thought to himself. "It's urgent." Finn saw Ben go deeper into the room knowing he was going to get ready.

* * *

The command crew entered into the room as Leia waited for them. They should have some time off, regain themselves but something was happening. Leia stood up as they all took their seats at the table. Ben in particular looked tired and she could feel some unsettling in her son. They all took a seat as Leia continued to stand.

"I do wish we had could have some time to relax before the next mission." Leia was sincere about it. The Resistance has been hard at work. "The reconnaissance have given us a report and…" It was something serious and has developed in the last few hours since returning home. "The Order has been busy, they're building a weapon."

"Another Death Star? Starkiller Base?" Poe asked and Leia shook her head no.

"It's massive, bigger than the Finalizer, the Supremacy. It's a moving gun." Leia explained and then BB-8 rolled up to the General handing her a chip. Leia took the chip and placed it into the computer and before them popped up a ship. Rey scooted forwards and started to type.

"These are the First Order capitals." Rey started and four ships although the Supremacy was gone. The four popped up next to the new one to show the scale. The new ship nearly took up the table. Ben studied the large ship seeing what his old friends have been up to. This must have been a project that started right after the battle of Crait. He would have known about it if this was something prior.

"This new ship is not fully operational and we don't know it's capabilities are yet. At some point a weapons test will happen." Leia finished letting them know this will be a focus mission that will occur over time.

"Question one," Poe spoke up as Connix looked to him. "How do we destroy it? Infiltrate?" He asked but this wasn't going to be easy. This was going to take time. They wouldn't be able to fly in and do a trench run like the old days. The task force wouldn't be able to do much with it either. If anything they would need to study this ship and understand it and get all the data they could and that takes time.

"That's one problem." Leia began again.

"Oh, crap." Finn muttered because this was just getting better and better.

"We have been getting reports across the galaxy about hyperspace tracking." Leia went on and she looked to Ben because he will know more. "This was something the empire had mentioned during the days of the Rebellion and they managed to do it with us." Ben looked around. "Any ship they feel that can give us up they have been tracking.

"It was a piece of science tech both the Empire and the Order have been working on for decades. The science behind I…I don't know how it works." Ben was honest.

"We know how to deactivate it." Finn added and Poe nodded. "It's not easy though." The question how they can do it? How can they track through hyperspace? Both sides can project sectors based on coordinates of a ship but that was a wide range. This pinpointed a vessel. This took the Empire and the Order nearly forty years to perfect and make it work. How much time does the Resistance have to come up with something to counter it.

"I would need the program." Rey spoke up and looked around. "If you can give me the program I can maybe come up with a counter program, reverse engineering." She looked around and then to Ben. But that meant going to an Order capital to get it and that was dangerous. Ben was about to speak up and have the task force do it or some small party.

"Can it be done?" Leia asked because if they can get a counter measure then that will keep the Resistance fleet safe. They can also mass-produce it for the galaxy until the Order comes up something else. Rey didn't seem confidant in it but it was something they had to try and do. "Then I would like for you and Finn on this mission."

"You're going to send them to the Finalizer?" Ben sounded concerned looking to his mother.

"I can't send both my commanders and Rey is one of the top techs we have and like you, Finn knows the Order." Leia gave her reasoning. Rey could feel it, Ben was not happy. "I trust they can do this." It wasn't if they could or not, it was that they were going to an Order capital by themselves. If they were caught not only was that leverage but they will be killed. "Commander Solo, I know you disapprove," Leia had to take away the personal relationship out of this and make sure they understood their ranks and roles. "But I cannot risk two commanders on one mission." She wasn't trying to put anyone in danger but this was something that needed to be done. "Commander Rey and Resistance Commander Finn, I will have prepared final details for you both in the next thirty six hours. Dismissed."

Ben stood up first and stormed out. It's not that he didn't get picked for the mission it's because Rey was going to be gone. Something was stirring in him and felt now was not the time to be apart from her. He trusts she can do anything; she was his equal in the Force and his partner. But something wasn't right. Rey will talk to him and see what's really bothering him.

* * *

Ben stood on the mountaintop alone but he could feel Rey. He turned around and she stood there and sighed.

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with one another?" She asked starting off the conversion. Ben stood there and Rey walked a little closer. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't know." Ben answered and that was true she can feel it. Ben didn't know what was bothering him he couldn't describe it. Rey stood before him. "It's that pull but I don't know where it's coming from." He did not initiate it or seek it. The pull just came from nowhere. He wanted Rey to be around to help and it was rather selfish of him but as before, he wanted to keep Rey to himself and not share with anyone.

"I won't be long." She tried to make light of this but Ben was still frustrated and she reached out to his hand taking it into her own. His stands, demeanor, everything was different. "We have time." She added and she pulled herself closer to him looking up. He then rested his forehead to hers letting her presence wash away the negativity he was feeling. He was afraid, he was afraid of her leaving and having to deal with this on his own. He hasn't been alone for almost a year now, he was use to it, use to having Rey next to him. Maybe a year ago Rey leaving for a mission wouldn't be so bad but now, he felt anxiety.

Rey reached out pushing away some stray locks of hair out of his face and he leaned in for a kiss. They have thirty-six hours before she was gone and he wanted to make the most of those hours with her.

* * *

Rey was leaning on her elbow propping herself up in bed as Ben laid they there. They have isolated themselves from the rest of the Resistance and spent time alone both within the Force and within one another. Ben knew they only had a few more hours to go before she received the plans and was off. Ben looked to her and she felt his anxiety rising. She then let her hand caress his face, remembering the details. She leaned in resting her forehead to his and he closed his eyes. Ben pulled her in closer just have another closer moment with her.

* * *

A small cruiser was being packed as Finn went to join the rest of the command crew. The plans were given to them, as it was time to go. Ben stood there watching the final packing and procedures as Rey was going through everything. Finn looked over to Ben as he stood there looking like a shadow. He decided to walk to the man and looked up.

"We're going to be fine." Finn insisted and Ben wasn't concern about the actual mission. It was a good plan but there was something behind it, something that was amiss and he didn't know what. "I'll take care of her." And Ben knew that too. He knew that Finn cared for Rey; he could feel it all around the man. Ben stepped away but Finn could feel Ben's approval on this and his concerns for both him and Rey.

Rey went to Ben to say her goodbye for now. Just then he pulled out a small band for her.

"If something happens, I'll be right there." His voice was quiet, deep and concerning. Rey took the little band and placed it on her wrist and looked up the tall man. He then placed both hands on her cheeks and his deep brown eyes showed fear. He trusts her, he knows she can do anything but that wasn't enough. He had to tell her something before she left. "You're the only right choice I've made," The low whisper was even softer and she could see him gulped. "Be careful Rey, this galaxy doesn't deserve you and neither do I." Now she wanted to renegotiate the plan and have Ben come with, something was making him act differently.

"I'll be home soon." She insisted trying to reassure him in every way possible. She got on her toes and placed a kiss to his lips. Ben pulled her closer. Poe looked to the moment and smiled just a little. But he to knew something wasn't right. Yes, Ben is very protective of Rey. She would stand there and he'd be her shadow. You as so much looked at her funny he would take you out with a snap. But this was something more and he decided to hang out with Ben just to stay close and help.

They pulled away as Rey grabbed a bag and joined up with Finn as they went to the cruiser. Ben stood there and watched the cruiser hover off the ground. He can see Rey through the window as she was piloting the cruiser and he felt one more wave through the Force from her. She sent him a vibe that he felt last night, a fleeting moment that ran through his head. _'She looked down at him with a smile as she straddled him. Ben looked at her hungrily and ran his hand up her chest and neck and let it sit under her chin. Rey continued to smile and grabbed his hand nuzzling against it. She then leaned forwards to kiss him.'_ An intimate moment and memory they created and given just for him.

Ben watched the cruiser take off into the sky and Poe stood next to the Commander. And for some reason that he couldn't understand Poe placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben didn't look to Poe just the sky where Rey left. But that gesture did mean something even if Ben didn't say anything.

"Come on, let's fly some X-Wings." Poe suggested to Ben and the two started to walk, flying will help.

* * *

Rey sat in the pilot chair looking into hyperspace and the tracking device Ben gave her. He was always just a call away. She kept thinking about the previous night. Only in those lovemaking moments did she feel him balanced and even happy. She let out a sigh as Finn came over and handed her a cup with a drink in it. He then sat down and she could sense he was a little nervous as well.

"Want to go over the plans again?" Finn asked as Rey sipped her drink and nodded. It would pass the time as she reached for the little card and placed it in a slot and a HOLOgram pulled up of the plans. Rey then yawned as she leaned back in the chair and read the notes. They can do this and thinking back how they first met and how far they have come, they can do this.

* * *

Ben stood on the mountaintop with his lightsaber training by himself. His technique has changed since the days with the Order and even more since Luke. He went from huge swings and brutality to more refine and honed in. He looked to his red saber with it's cross-guard. He has yet to change the crystal within and it was still cracked just like him. He didn't want to change the saber because it was still him. It was still misguided, misunderstood and unfinished like him. Ben twirled the lightsaber and spun around swing it.

Poe sat off to the side of the mountaintop watching Ben train on his own. It was something of a spectacle seeing either of them Rey or Ben train together or separately. Up until Rey and Ben came to the Resistance he knew of the Jedi and of Luke Skywalker. One thing he did not know of is the name Ben had. Ben wasn't just a name his parents thought sounded nice. He was named after a powerful Jedi Knight. If anything that Jedi was his great grandfather in some ways.

Ben then turned around seeing Poe sitting there and clapped but slowly stopped.

"Ok," Poe muttered because he didn't know how this thing called the Force worked. He's heard of it, he says _'may the Force be with you'_ to people all the time. But it was more than a word and the more he hung around Rey and Ben the more he didn't understand. "So enlighten me Master Jedi." Poe stood up and dusted off his hands. "The Force, what is it."

"Something you can't use." Ben answered as he tossed his saber from hand to hand, turned around and started to swipe at the air as Poe heard the hum.

"Why?" Poe asked and Ben turned around and he criss-crossed the lightsaber in front of him. Poe can never shake the fact how menacing Ben looked, the Order found a great piece of work but then again the Resistance stuck gold with him as well. "I thought we're all connected."

"We are." Ben confirmed still holding the active lightsaber and pointed it to Poe and then held back closer to his body. "Just I'm sensitive in the Force, I can feel it and because of that I can manipulate it." Ben finished and Poe nodded.

"So, where do the Jedi come from?" Poe wanted to know. It's all myth and legend on his end. In theory Ben is a myth same with Luke. Ben then stood there and deactivate the saber.

"For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic." Ben explained. "They came from an order studying the Force, the Sith as well."

"They? And you?" Poe asked and Ben stood there.

"I'm neither right now." Ben was honest. He did not see himself as a Jedi or Sith but something in between. He can choose what he wanted. Jedi and Sith are born into one or the other. A Jedi can fall to the Darkside if they allowed themselves to through fear, anger and hate. His grandfather was a prime example. Anakin Skywalker feared loss, grew angry because he could not control and hated others and himself for it. Ben however, did not fall in the same path. He was born with both light from his mother and the dark from his grandfather. Both equally strong and depending on who called is the way he could lean. Rey was the one that called and she was a Jedi. She was the only one swaying him right now. But the fear of losing her was the path of the Darkside, he was always at the beginning of the path.

Poe looked to the man that can tip this galaxy in anyway he felt. He could save or destroy this galaxy depending on how he felt in that moment. It was a scary thought but it made sense.

* * *

Rey pulled the small cruiser out of hyperspace before a metal type planet. It was controlled by the First Order and the plan was sneak on a vessel that will take them any of the capital ships and they can go from there. Rey piloted the ship down and landed and they went to change. They had to pay attention around them and think where to go. They covered themselves to look more like refuges hiding the Jedi robes and the Resistance logos. They slipped on their packs and headed out. As they left the ship Rey looked around the nothing but grey and metal planet.

"It's so ugly." Rey commented and looked Finn as he shrugged.

"Yeah, just the way the Order likes it." Finn commented and they continued to walk. They would be finding a command station of the Order and continue from there. The planets occupants were walking around. There was a relationship between the inhabitants of the planet and the Order and Rey knew that they couldn't be here long. Ben spoke of this planet, as this is where Destroyers will refuel and repair. They just needed to find a ship that will take them to the Finalizer.

* * *

On Dantoonie Ben sat on the floor in his quarters silently in the Force. Because Rey was gone he will allow the dark to speak to him. It came when Rey was around so it should show itself now that he was alone. Ben allowed all his defensive to lower knowing this was dangerous but had to find out where this was coming from and why now. To allow this he had go back to his feelings as Kylo Ren. Ren would always have his fists clenched, his body would be tense; he would walk tall and with intent. Anger was constantly there but what brought that anger? The anger came from Luke for trying to kill him, Han for leaving him, Snoke for planting the seeds of hate and of lying and deception. He even thought about that officer of the bridge from Canto Bight that had more ideas for Rey than just dancing. That made him angry.

Everything ugly in this galaxy that will cause his anger to rise he thought of. Just then he felt it, the prickling in his fingertips. He heard the whispers growing in his head. He felt a sensation crawling up his spine. But where was it coming from? He then focused on the whispers, what were they saying? Just then it was like all the air and sound were sucked out of the room and Ben opened his eyes. He was no longer in his room but in some kind of cave.

Ben stood up looking around and looked for his saber that should be at his side. _'Your weapon, you will not need it.'_ It was a whisper he heard again and looked for the source but he was still alone. But something was calling to him and he turned towards it. The cave seemed to go far back and he started to walk. He can still hear the faint whispers around him as he continued to walk. Ben climbed up the path and then stood before a tree. The shape is what he recognized it was similar to that of the Jedi symbol. Ben walked closer and the whisper got louder as he stood before the tree.

"Skywalker!" A harsh voice called out and Ben turned quickly but there was nothing there. He was alone still and the whispers continued. Ben then saw a black hole just a few steps away and walked towards it and looked down the endless darkness. That's where the whispers came from.

"Solo," A softer voice called and he looked to the tree seeing nothing again. It was the call of both. He had to answer the call as he stood in between them.

"Ren!" Another voice called from behind and a dark shadow stood there. The shadow ignited a red saber and Ben ignited his own. The shadow then lunged at Ben swiping the saber at him and Ben blocked it. Ben and the shadow dueled with another as the shadow pushed him closer to the black hole. Ben kicked back the shadow and continued to swipe at the faceless figure. Ben slammed down on the shadow figure as it held Ben's saber at bay. He wanted to see the face of this shadow. Ben kicked the shadow again, spun behind him and grabbed the face pulling back the vial. The shadow pulled away and reviled itself to Ben and Ben's face went into shock. He was looking at himself. It was the same face the same scar even the same eyes.

The shadow that was him started to walk backwards towards the hole and Ben raced to himself reaching out but it was too late. His shadow self fell into the hole and disappeared into the dark. Ben stood there and then looked to the tree, as it started light on fire. He could feel the heat of the fire burning.

Ben's eyes flashed open as feel to the floor and looked around. He was sweating and could still feel the heat of the flames. Ben rolled over slightly coughed feeling the smoke in his lungs. He had even more questions than answers but he did understand. He was still battling the light and the dark, both wanted his soul. But still why has it been quiet until now?

* * *

Finn and Rey listen for any word on what ship was going where as they kept a low profile among the crowds. It was raining so it literally putting a damper on the mission. Rey looked to a Destroyer as it sat there in the distance. They always looked big in space but they looked even bigger on the ground. But an idea popped up in her and she reached for Finn.

The two walked quietly towards a Destroyer and looked around. The place was empty and the ramp was opened.

"They'll be boarding soon." Finn whispered to Rey knowing this Destroyer was going to leave. "Stowaways?" He asked again and Rey nodded. He then reached for Rey's hand and took and led her to the ramp and they raced up the ramp looking around. "Cargo bay, no one is ever down there." They ran swiftly because time was against them. Rey has never been on a Star Destroyer not like this. She's been in the ruins of one from the Empire though. The two made it to the cargo bay and now had to find a place to hide. There was no way of knowing if this was even going anywhere near the Finalizer but Rey still had a plan.

The two found a spot in a vent. Rey took a step back, sprinted and jumped to the vent. She removed enough to get in and reset it. She reached down as Finn handed her his pack and then took her hand and climbed up. Rey closed the vent behind her.

"We can use the vent system to listen." She said and Finn nodded agreeing.

"Alright, we're in business." Finn sounded impressed. "We should update the command crew. Rey agree and reached for her COMMlink.

* * *

At the base the command crew went to the communications center, as there was word of a message from Rey and Finn. Ben blew passed everyone because needed know what was happening. He stood next to Poe and Poe looked at him as Ben was in a little bit of a sweat; maybe he did another physical training session but the man looked confused and disheveled at the moment.

"Patch them through." Leia ordered and Ben was ready to jump into a X-Wing and take on the First Order.

"This Commander Rey," It was Rey's face on the HOLO. Ben's heart rate increased seeing her. "We're aboard a Destroyer hiding in the ventilation system about to take off," She looked around. "No word if this is going near the Finalizer,"

"Nope, they are," Finn's face pressed into the COMM and everyone saw them. "This Destroyer is going to make contact with the Finalizer." Ben's chest stopped hurting as he can relax a little. There was clapping among the communications room and Rey and Finn were getting that much closer.

"Rey, Finn we have Black Squadron ready to deploy if you need any help." Leia assured her two fighters. She wasn't going to let them do this completely by themselves and she knew Ben will want to jump in that's why she made it clear it was the Black team. Ben looked to his mother and with his eyes he said thank you.

"We're going to launch into hyperspace soon, we'll keep you informed as much as possible." Rey assured the General. Leia then looked Ben seeing his stress burning off of him. He and Rey have barely been apart since all this started so this was brutal on him. She was his best friend and she knew that. So, Leia turned the picture ever so slightly so Rey knew Ben was still watching and was still close. Rey then saw Ben on her end and let a small smile form. Ben calmed just a little more knowing she can see him. It was a reassuring smile for him. "Commander Rey over and out." The screen went dark and Ben looked to the ground.

"They're halfway on this." Poe not only sounded impressed but relieved to. Finn was his best friend and he always like Rey when they first met, he saw her as a little sister. He cared for both deeply and he knew while Ben won't admit it he kind of had concerned for Finn. They both came from the same place. Poe then looked to Ben and needed to get him. He has no control right now and that upset him. He then lightly patted Ben on the shoulder. "Come on," Ben looked to Poe as the pilot left and then he looked to his mom and she shrugged.

* * *

Poe and Ben stood on the mountaintop as Poe held a sparring stick. Ben held his and looked confused.

"You want me to teach saber fighting?" Ben asked and Poe shrugged.

"I can pilot and can use a blaster but maybe this can be another skill set." Poe answered the question and Ben didn't look completely convinced. "Plus, you have a lot of pinned up energy right now so…maybe you can just wail on me, get some of that aggression out." Poe offered and Ben stood there. "Won't hurt to learn something new, we have time." Ben then twirled the stick and Poe nodded. "That, like how do you do that?" He smiled and Ben looked to the man. He could see what he was trying to do, distract and he needs it right now. Ben then cracked his neck and criss-crossed the sparring stick in front of him and advanced to Poe. Poe nodded. "Yup, I'm going to get the crap kicked out me."

* * *

Rey and Finn sat in the air vent having no idea how long they had on this trip or where it was going to take them. They sat across from one another in the vent and talked in a low whisper. They were just talking about the latest events and maybe some plans when this was over. Maybe they could have some time off while the tech gets built.

"I will get time off, you and Connix will be creating the tech." Finn added and Rey smiled knowing that was true. "So…how is the happy couple?" Finn asked and Rey looked away. "Trouble in paradise?" Finn smiled and Rey looked to him. Everyone knew about her and Ben. It was no secret. They had each other all over themselves. "Looking back on Starkiller Base if someone told us hey you and him would be a thing and he would be commanding the Resistance,"

"I know," Rey agreed because no one saw any of this coming. While Finn still held a torch for Rey and she knows it he could see she was happy. "There's still conflict, he hasn't chosen a side."

"Maybe he's not supposed to." Finn offered up his side. "Maybe he's in the middle for a reason. He's both evil and good. It's a battle he has to face and he's making his choices like you. I want to say if you decide to leave, go to the Darkside so will he. He follows the strongest." At the time the Order and Snoke were the strongest now it was Rey. He will go as far as she does in this. Just then the ship rocked ever so slightly. The two looked around knowing they were at the Finalizer now they had to board it.

To stay covered the two crawled through the vents heading to the bridge to take a small ship. This Destroyer was sending supplies to the Finalizer and they just needed to hop on one. Rey let out a small squeal and Finn held up a small blaster as she got behind him holding his a shield. Finn saw what made her jump.

"It's a dead rat Rey." Finn looked to her. She stood up to and tamed the most vile man in the galaxy but she can't handle rats.

"Sorry," She whispered, "They're hideous creatures." She defended herself and the two continues to crawl. They came to a vent and saw the main hanger and the supply ships. "Down that way." Rey whispered meaning they needed to get to a lower level and did. Rey opened of the vent and the two stayed low and Finn pointed to a cart that was covered. They quietly moved to it and got under the burlap and laid down. It was cans of food for the Order. The two laid down side by side and held their breath. Just then the cart moved and was loaded onto a small cruiser.

The trip wasn't long and they felt their cart move and then stop. Rey peaked out and they were officially here.

"Get word to the Resistance, we're here." She whispered to Finn and he nodded bringing his wrist COMM to him and started to type.

* * *

On the mountaintop Poe was on one knee panting as Ben bested him in the sparring match. Poe can see it did help though, Ben looked better also he didn't look winded either.

"That, that was cardio for sure." Poe slowly stood up knowing the hike down was going to be brutal and then waking up tomorrow…he was going to die. But Ben didn't beat him he actually taught him some simple but effective moves. Poe believes he'll never hold a lightsaber but he can at least defend himself from something like it. Just then a voice came over the COMMlink sitting off to the side.

"Commander Rey and Resistance Commander Finn are on the Finalizer." A voice came through and both Ben and Poe looked to one another and then raced down to the base.

Once inside Ben's relaxed manner changed as he walked through the hanger and those saluting him. He headed to the communications room with Poe right behind him and he looked for Connix. Once he found her he looked to the screen.

"We got an encrypted message just now." Connix informed Ben as she typed.

"Is there a way to track them?" Poe asked as he joined up with Ben.

"Wherever they are, they're nearly out of range, that message came back in pieces we had to put it together." Connix answered and Ben didn't like this.

"I want everything to be rerouted to the sector that message came from." Ben ordered and Connix started to type.

"Tracing them to the Out Rim sector but that still didn't narrow it down completely." Connix informed her Commander. Ben looked to the map seeing it and he opened up into the Force and went to find Rey. Poe saw Ben staring deeply at the screen knowing he was looking for Rey.

"There, expand," Ben pointed and Poe smiled a little. He does not know how the Force works, why it does what it does but he does understand that Ben and Rey share it together. It was amazing that he can sense her even though she was on the other side of the galaxy, light years away. Connix pulled up the map looking as Ben continued to feel for Rey. "There," He pointed.

"Holy shit, they are out there." Poe commented as Leia and Chewie came in. "Finn and Rey are on the Finalizer, we've tracked them to the Out Rim near the system Elrood." Poe looked to the General and she looked to the map. They were too far away; getting a squad of X-Wings was impossible. They were all alone right now. They would need to send something like the Falcon out there but they can't, the Falcon was too recognizable.

"Call for an emergency meeting and keep monitoring." Leia ordered and Ben continued to look to the screen. He didn't want to leave but knew as of now he was the only Commander and that didn't sit well with him.

* * *

Ben stood before the Resistance Task Force and his anxiety was rising. Rey was so far away from him that he could barely feel her. He was too far out of reach to get to them in the time he would like. He just had to trust the Force and trust her for now; this was out of and beyond his control.

"Commander Rey and Resistance Commander Finn have reached the Finalizer." Leia began as she told them and there was a clap of victory but there was nothing to celebrate yet. "However, we've barely tracked them to the system of Elrood. It's deep in the Outer Rim, none of our squadrons can reach them alone." Leia looked around and everyone that she could see looked concerned. "We need to be ready to leave if we get any distress call." Leia continued. She did not want to alarm the entire Resistance and keep this small for now. Ben however was ready to get a cruiser and hang out in the Out Rim and Poe was ready jump in right behind him.

"We need you guys ready and we have a cruiser being checked and fuel." Connix stepped in but for Ben it wasn't enough. No one should get excited because no calls have happened yet. But they were so far away. "Code word for the call in the event of an immediate rescue is Irene." That'll keep the base calm until then. Leia looked to Ben, as she knew he was trying to keep up with Rey in the Force but because they were so far it was hard to do so. "Dismissed." Connix stated and they will get debriefed with the HOLOs they were being handed.

Chewie then barked something and it was both reassuring and un-reassuring. Leia ignored it and walked to her son. He can't sit here because it will drive him crazy. Sitting in the communications room will only do the same thing. So what can he do?

"Rey and Finn will be fine." Leia assured her son with a soft voice. Ben then looked to her and something wasn't settling well with him. "Ben?"

"They shouldn't have gone there." Ben stood up straight and Poe, Connix and Chewie looked to Ben. "Cancel the rescue mission."

"What? Why?" Leia demanded as Ben started to walk. "Ben!' She called to him. "I will send you everything you need but what is going on?" Poe looked to his new found friend knowing something was wrong. At first Ben was just nervous but his look and demeanor was all wrong and it worried him.

"I felt Rey and I felt a Knight." Ben answered and Leia sighed.

"Holy shit." Poe commented and Leia looked to him.

"Is that your new catch phrase?" Leia asked and Poe shrugged.

"Seems fitting for a time like this." Poe defended himself.

"Tavion Sage is the Knight." Ben continued. "He's there right now and he rivals my strength…he'll sense Rey." Ben was trying to prepare for the worst and felt the need to get out there. But there was a chance that both Finn and Rey can slip by unnoticed. "Just get me to Outer Rim just in case." Ben asked and Leia wanted to allow it but at the same time it can draw more attention than needed.

"Stand by Commander Solo." Leia once more made sure that Ben knew what role he held to keep him level headed. "We'll prepare a ship." That meant Ben could go but he would have to go alone, Leia can't risk any more of her command crew right now. Ben headed to the hanger, walking with a huge purpose. He would have to get a cruiser that was armed and ready.

* * *

Ben stood before the cruiser he wanted and it had a cloaking device on it so no one should track him. Poe then came running after him and stopped.

"You sure I can't tag along?" Poe wanted be sure Ben was ok. Ben looked to Poe and his face wasn't as stoic and menacing. But the answer was no. Leia was already upset with the unfolding of the new information and that another Commander was going out there. They needed to keep the Captain here. Poe then handed him something. "Just in case you need back up." Poe gave Ben a large COMM with better range. But he knew Ben was the back up. Ben boarded the cruiser alone and the ramp closed behind him. Poe watched the cruiser took off. Now he knew what was unsettling Ben. He had a premonition but he just didn't know what of.

* * *

Rey and Finn quietly walked the Finalizer in the belly of the ship. Finn led them knowing the general location of the hyperspace tracker. He pulled out the map and they looked to it. They were getting close. The big question will be how do they get off and the answer was the Destroyer. They get the tech and head back to the Destroyer and get off to the next system they dock at. They didn't have all the time but they had some. The two stopped because they heard footsteps of a band of Troopers marching down the hall. They waited and continued slowly together and came before the door.

Rey pulled out what looked like a small disk and attached some wires to the door panel. She started to type, as Finn was on guard ready. The door then opened and the two went inside and shut the door and looked around. It was a massive file room of disks of all kinds. So, where to start was the question.

"Find the tech on hyperspace tracking first." Rey ordered and Finn nodded. Once they had what they came for then they will steal other things. Rey pulled out a disk and looked and it wasn't the right one. Finn did likewise and they continued. As Rey looked she stopped and stood still. It was like something hit her hard in the gut. She looked around the room standing there feeling this…cold feeling. Rey walked slowly and then stood still and looked to the door. "We need to leave now." Finn then looked to her.

"What? Why?" Finn asked looking to her and Rey held up her hand to silence him.

"Now," Her posture and voice were different. Finn knew to stop questioning and started to gather his things. Just then he reached for a disk and smiled and that was pure luck, it's what they came for. He then started to grab random ones just to have extra information on their enemy. Rey opened the door and looked out seeing they were clear and they started to make their exit. They walked swiftly down the halls and then hid seeing some Order workers. They stayed still as they passed and continued on. Rey's pace had quicken, which only made Finn worried as they rounded a corner looking.

"We came this way right?" Finn asked and took out the map. Rey looked around and then heard something. Someone was screaming but she knew Finn couldn't hear it and she's heard that scream before. She then knew right away to close herself off from the Force.

* * *

Ben sat at in the pilot chair in hyperspace. He sat as relaxed as he could, trying to quiet his mind. He closed his eyes to find some sort of balanced. _"Ben!"_ Ben's eyes flashed opened and he looked around. He heard her as clear as day, as if she was next to him. Just then the little wristband he had lit up, she was calling to him; she needed help. He couldn't fly any faster than he was going now. But in an instance he couldn't feel her and he knew what she did. He thought to himself, good Rey. All he could think over and over was that he was coming repeating ' _I'm coming Rey, I'm coming,'_ hoping maybe she heard that before closing herself to the Force.

* * *

Rey took Finn's hand and they back track and Finn knew to follow. They went to an elevator and got in and decided to go down to the cargo bay again. Finn reached out and placed a hand on Rey's shoulder and she placed a hand over it. Finn then ready his blaster. He did promise Ben he'd protect Rey and that's what he was going to do. The doors opened and they stepped out but something wasn't right.

They were in a room and looked around. Just then a squad of Troopers came out and started to fire. Rey held out her hand holding back some of the blaster rays and ignited her saber and blocked other oncoming rays. Finn fired at the Troopers and they were easily taken care of as they looked around. Rey felt it, they were being watched but where. The two stayed back to back as they looked around. Rey looked up to the dark ceiling as Finn frantically placed a distress call but they were both unaware just how far out they were and the Finalizer was moving.

"I don't think I can get the message out." Finn looked to Rey and she looked to him. That cold feeling was getting worse. She then deactivated her saber and stepped away from Finn looking around.

"I'm here!" She called out looking around. Finn held up his blaster knowing they weren't alone in the room. Just then from the black of the ceiling a shadow fell down and landed with ease. Finn walked up to Rey holding the blaster up and started to fire. The shadow held up his hand blocking the rays and Finn stopped. Rey took out her saber, twirled it as she ignited and heard a chuckle.

"You are his student." A voice spoke knowing that was Kylo Ren's signature move, the voice was muffled though as the shadow came more into view.

"It's a Knight of Ren." Finn sounded worried as Rey held up her saber.

"The Jedi Knight, Rey of Jakku." The Knight continued to walk to them. Finn backed up but Rey held her ground. She did kill one of these things before but she had Ben with her. Right now, she didn't even know if her Force message got to him and if he'll get her in time with the tracker. Rey twirled her saber again and went back to her teaching with Ben. That's all she had of him at the moment, just his words of wisdom. The Knight of Ren then advanced to them as Finn continued to fire. The Knight blocked the blaster rays and then swung at Rey and she blocked him. Finn continued to fire at the Knight and this caused some trouble. He fought Rey with one hand and held out his other and violently shoved Finn to the wall and Rey heard something crack.

Rey held out her hand and Force shoved the Knight away. Rey rushed to Finn and he moved but held his arm, it was broken as it was limp.

"Rey! Look out!" Finn called and Rey reignited her saber blocking the red blade defending them. Finn grabbed a smaller blaster and fired at the Knight, which caused him to back off. Rey got up and started to fight. Finn reached for the back of his head and felt that it was wet and brought his hand towards his face seeing blood. But he had to help Rey. He grabbed the blaster again and aimed but Rey kept getting in the way they kept moving to fast.

Rey redrew her line of attack as the Knight advanced forwards. Rey blocked a few swipes then slid to the floor blocking a few more. Finn had a clear shot and started to fire but the Knight held out his hand blocking the rays once more. He squeezed his hand and sent Finn back to the wall knocking him out. Rey held up her saber ready to fight.

"Where is Kylo Ren?" The Knight asked and Rey stood there. Ben was safe and that's what mattered. "You're protecting him." The Knight started to pace around Rey as she held her defense. "So it is true, the mighty Kylo Ren yields to a girl." The Knight laughed. "Weak, he was always weak."

"Explains why he killed Snoke." Rey shot back and the Knight pointed his saber to Rey taking offense to that statement. Rey pointed her saber back at him and then took a ready stance. The two then charged at one another and their sabers clashed against each other. This girl was not going to be bested not easily the Knight can feel it. The two dueled it out for a moment and then held out their hands pushing against each other with the Force. They pushed away from one another slowly trying to out do one another.

"Enough!" The Knight had enough. He should have taken this girl out in the beginning but she was stronger than he thought. Rey felt him using the Force even more and she countered it. Just then in a split second the Knight retracted his arm and Rey flew towards him and skid on the ground. He let up just enough to bring her to him. He slammed down his saber to her but she was still fast and blocked him. Rey then kicked both his knees, got back up and kicked him in the chin and did back flip to her feet. She then stood there.

The Knight then realized she was not going down, not easily. Kylo Ren has trained her over the last year. She has had a year to settle into her powers and she has. This fight was going to last longer than he wanted. Rey lowered her saber and wanted to show just how hard he was going to have to work. She slammed the saber into the ground letting the sparks fly and then drew a line. She then twirled her saber back up and took a fighting stance again.

The Knight then charged at her, jumped and slammed his saber at her. Rey blocked and spun away and continued to block his moves. She swung herself back and spun blocking the saber. But one thing she noticed is that the Knight was driving her back and she had to push back. Rey kicked him as hard as she could and then used the Force for another push. She ran back to him and swiped again and he countered the block. Rey dodge the blade but it nipped her in the arm.

She held out her saber showing it didn't phase her. The duel continued on the Knight was getting frustrated. He then held out his hand and these blue bolts came out and Rey felt her whole body fly. She felt like a live wire hit her and she looked around. She went to get up to continued not knowing what had happened.

"No, don't get up." The Knight insisted and with the Force slammed her back to the floor. "You will tell me where Kylo Ren is and where to find the Resistance." He held out his hand flinging her saber away. He then held his hand up and slammed Rey against the wall and she felt that knife in her head as the Knight began to dig. She let out a cry and then he got closer. "Yes, call to him." He insisted. Rey opened her eyes and managed to kick him back but it wasn't enough. "A true Jedi you are." He held her to the wall and then removed his mask. He had dirty blonde hair, fair blue eyes and he wasn't much older than her. He got closer to Rey, face to face. "Tell me, where is Kylo Ren?" He dug deeper and she continued to resist and screamed.

Finn heard the scream and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up seeing Rey pinned to the wall. He looked for the blaster and then he saw Rey get flung like she was nothing. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll just hold your dead body up and let him come out of hiding." Finn found the blaster and went to fire but the blaster flung away. The Knight then brought Rey in front of him again and let her hover off the ground. "You are pretty though." He then reached out placing a hand on her face. "Very pretty."

"No!" Finn yelled and he looked to the man smiling. He then lifted his hand up and Rey flew up and then he pulled his hand down sharply and Rey's back slammed to the ground. She let out gulping sounds for air as the Knight walked around. Rey turned over slowly and looked seeing Finn. "Rey!" He reached out to her and she reached back. She then slid on the ground and then back to the wall again. The Knight started to toss her around like a rag doll. "No!" Finn cried out. Then Rey was flung to the wall where Finn was at and the Knight slammed her hard into it and she fell to the floor not moving. "Rey, Rey," Finn scooted to her and with the non-broken arm gathered her up in his arms. "Rey," He whispered seeing a bruise starting to form and her nose was bleeding. Finn looked up seeing the Knight standing there. He knew he was going to kill them both.

Finn continued to hold onto to Rey as he scooted closer to the wall trying to get away. He quickly sent a message for help but they won't be helped in time. The Knight walked closer to them slowly drawing this out. But Finn went to shield Rey hoping this may save her. Then the lights flickered and both Finn and the Knight looked around and Finn smiled seeing sparks from above. Just then a piece of the ceiling fell and what followed made Finn smile even bigger.

"You're so going to die." Finn muttered still smiling and Ben Solo twirled his saber while igniting it. "Kill that son of a bitch!" Finn yelled and the Knight ignited his saber as Ben charged at him. Ben swiped his saber at the Knight and barely dodged the red blade. The Knight turned around and their red sabers clashed for a moment. Both pushed one another away staring at one another and never has Finn seen such fire in Ben's eyes. They both stood there and Ben pointed his saber at the Knight twisting letting him know he was coming for him and the Knight charged at him and Ben blocked the blow. Ben then jumped in the air striking the Knight.

"Them over us!" The Knight yelled and held out his hand letting that blue lightening fly. Ben held up his saber blocking it but he's only seen Snoke use that power. Ben pulled away and then advanced again and the sabers clashed once more. Ben was using nothing but anger in this fight. He got a glimpse of Rey and she as not moving. It should have been him out here not her. The red sabers clashed and the two did not back down. They held their grounds and the sabers hummed against one another.

"Ben!" A voice called out and then Rey's saber flew to him and Ben grabbed it and kicked back the Knight. The Knight stood there, as did Ben holding the red and blue, standing there as he stands in the Force now. The two clashed again but Ben had more power on his side. Ben pushed back the Knight and then something pushed the Knight to his knees. Ben looked over seeing Rey holding out her hand giving Ben a one up. He then looked to the Knight. Ben then put one foot out and shoved the Knight down even further. Ben kicked the saber away and the blue and red blade laid on either side of the Knight's neck in a scissor like manner. Ben then didn't hesitate and the Knight's head rolled. Ben let out a sigh of exhaustion because that took more out of him then he realized.

Ben then ran to the other side of the room and Finn helped Rey to Ben as he slid to the ground and grabbed her holding her. She was badly beaten but ok. He held her tight but gently as well. Finn nodded to Ben indicating he was ok. Ben took one more moment with Rey just making sure she was real.

"Can you walk?" Ben asked Finn and Finn nodded. Ben gathered Rey into his arms and picked her up and then held out a hand helping Finn up. Finn grabbed the bags they had but how where they going to get out of here? They stepped into the hall and Ben had an idea. He walked up to sprinkler and looked to Finn. Finn took a small mini blaster he had and shot at it. Just then the sirens started and the sprinkler system went off. It would get them through to where they needed to go while the ship scrambled to get things under control.

They reached the ship Ben came in but no one was around as they were dealing with the fire trying to figure out where it was coming from. The three climbed inside as Finn fired at some Troopers that came after them. Ben gently laid Rey down as he went to take off. The doors would be closing and they needed to get out now. Ben sat in the pilot chair and started to take off and left the hanger. Just then Finn joined up with him and handed him something.

"Thought we could leave with a bang." Finn added as Ben took the detonator. "May not destroy it completely but a little something from the Resistance." Ben then pressed the button and they looked out the window seeing a section of the Finalize explode. "Grabbed a few other things too." Meaning the mission other than running into a Knight of Ren was successful. Ben put the cruiser into hyperspace and then raced back to Rey.

He sat down on the ground and gathered her into his arms. Finn saw the moment and saw the fear in Ben's eyes. He can see just how much Ben cared for Rey. He flew across the galaxy and killed another Knight.

"Should have seen her in the fight." Finn continued and Ben looked to Finn. He then looked down at Rey and her eyes opened. "She kicked ass." Ben looked to her and she smiled a little but the tears were welling up in his eyes. She was beaten though, hurt from the duel. Finn knew this was a private moment and went back to the cockpit and grabbed some medical supplies to patch himself up.

"Hey," She whispered and Ben just stared at her. "You heard me." Ben nodded and she could see the tears threatening to fall.

"Of course I did." His voice was in a whisper to. Rey smiled and he brought her closer to kiss her forehead. He felt the tears running down his cheeks. If had come a moment later she would have been dead. He had to push that out, she was alive and that's all that matter. Ben pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around him. He leaned against the wall and had no intentions of getting up. The longer he held her the more it confirmed that they were both alive. But this proved something else. She can stand against a Knight but it wasn't enough, what if next time he wasn't there? He needs to train her harder but he pushed that out for now. Rey rested her head on his shoulder and she felt him trembling.

"I'm ok." She whispered and Ben pulled her even closer afraid she would disappear.

"I know." He knew she was ok and let the tears fall. He was that close to losing her and that cannot happen again. He won't let that happen again ever. Ben closed his eyes allowing himself into the Force where he found her there and she was ok, they were both ok.

 _ **A/N: Well, that was some chapter. We started just like you know all things seem normal just going to Tosche station to pick up some power converters normal. Then boom, Knight of Ren, Rey and Finn are nearly killed and Ben nearly loses it.**_

 _ **I hope you guys liked this chapter though. We got to see some relationships build and seeing how the five of them are building into a friendship as well. The dark is back pulling Ben but he has a better understanding why. He and Rey need to step up their training game though. Now what happens? The Order has yet another weapon but what will this one do?**_

 _ **Let me know what you all think, comments are always welcomed. What was the best part of the chapter? Do you guys like the dynamics of the characters? What would like to see as we continue? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading, following and commenting, you readers are the best.**_


	17. The Six

Chapter 16 The Six

Rey and Ben were on the mountaintop once more training. Ben has upped the standards for her letting more of his brutality come through. She can fend off a Knight but she needs to be able to take them down too. Off to the side sat Poe and Finn watching. The only Knight Finn has ever come up against was Ben back on Starkiller Base. The Knight he faced on the Finalizer was very hard hitting. Even Ben had a slight struggle with the Knight. Maybe they have become too comfortable and that was a wake up call.

Rey fell to the ground as Ben held out his sparring stick to her. Rey was breathing heavily knowing he has won this round and if it was a Knight she was dead.

"Come on Rey! Get up!" Ben demanded and Rey swiped back at the sparring stcik and got to her feet. "They won't show you any mercy, you have to be faster," Ben spun and continued on as Rey defended herself. Ben didn't want the darker side of him to appear not to her but this was the only way. He was a Knight once in fact he was the Knight; he was the superior Knight out of the eight. If Rey was going to survive another attack then he had to show her just how powerful they are. He didn't like it but if he went easy or felt bad then he failed his student. The Knights of Ren will not go easy on her or feel bad.

He wanted to protect her, shield her. He felt the need to do so maybe because she was all he wanted, just a piece of light and hope he never had. But protecting her will not save her. He almost didn't make it in time. The reality of her being killed was very real. He had to be stricter on her training now because if she dies he will be responsible for it. He can't be her shield anymore, he had to let go. But letting go, that idea was difficult. He had a trouble time with it. If he was going to let her go then the least he could do is train her properly.

Ben then ducked a swing and backed off as Rey advanced a little more. She was getting there though. They matched one another and Ben wanted her to go above him. If she can take him out fully in his prime then she can with the other Knights. Just then as their sparring stick clashed Rey pushed back against him and he felt something within the Force and then he flew back. It was that same feeling he felt on Starkiller Base. That raw power Rey has just like him. Ben landed on his back and looked up seeing Rey standing there. Finn and Poe's eyes widen as they looked to one another.

Ben slowly got up as Rey continued to stand there in some disbelief she did that. She didn't actually call on the Force at all it just…happened or at least she thought it did. Ben then held up his sparring stick again letting her know it was time for another round. Rey twirled her sparring stick and charged at Ben, jumped and slammed the stick down at him and he blocked her.

* * *

Down at the base the hustle and bustle continued. A few dozen or so recruits were being signed on today and would later meet their commanders later. In the communications room Connix and Chewie were on the computers working. They were trying to crack the hyperspace tracking system and so far they have failed. Rey has yet to look at it because Ben has whisked her away to blissful hard training sessions. Rey and Finn managed to steal some other data though. Connix was going through the information. Chewie then gave a moan.

"Really Chewie?" Connix asked and the Wookie looked at her tilting his head. "Fine, go eat." Chewie got up as Connix rested her head on her hand looking at the data.

* * *

Rey let the warm water fall on her, soothing some rather aching muscles. She actually enjoyed the new intense training now. The bruises that were caused by the Knight on the Finalizer were mostly faded but those memories did play in her head once in while. As much as she wanted to forget them she needed to be reminded what she was up against. It wasn't going to get any easier because if she and Ben were stepping up their game then so are the other Knights.

Just then she felt Ben in the Force and physically. He was right behind her and she smiled. Rey turned around looking up and there he was. Out in the world he was tough, frightening and will kill you in the blink of an eye. But here in their quarters, alone just the two of them, he was the soft person and it was only for her. Ben leaned in and kissed her and she pulled him closer.

* * *

Rey sat at the desk in their room drying her hair and there was a knock at the door. She then looked to the bed seeing Ben was asleep. It was barely the afternoon and he was asleep. The sparring match they had was intense though and she herself felt like a nap was needed. Rey stood up from the chair and headed to the door and opened it and it was Connix.

"You need to look at it." Connix gave her the disk that held the file on hyperspace tracking. "It's insane but I can't look at it anymore or completely understand the coding." Connix was another top tech in the Resistance and she was having trouble. Rey took the disk and looked at it and nodded. Rey closed the door and walked to the desk to the small computer they had and began to upload the data.

* * *

Ben stirred awake but felt groggy as he rolled to his back. He sat up and saw Rey across the room sitting at the desk. Ben got up and walked to her and she looked to him. He looked to the screen as code ran across it.

"Hyperspace tracking." Rey explained to him and he nodded. Rey sighed and reached to turn it off and took the disk out. "I need to be on a bigger computer to really see anything." Ben then squatted next to her and she looked to him. "They have been working on this for years and…"

"You'll find something." Ben assured her because he truly does believe in her. Rey looked at the disk knowing this was going to be the biggest project to under take next to taming Kylo Ren. Ben leaned in and kissed her cheek as she continued to study the disk. Ben then stood up to get dressed knowing they needed to induct the new recruits. Rey continued to look at the disk thinking.

* * *

Three-dozen new recruits stood in a room looking around. They were waiting for the leadership to come in and finally make them members of the Resistance. The doors then opened and everyone stood up just a little straighter as Rey and Ben walked in first followed by Poe, Finn, Connix and Chewie. Once the six lined up side-by-side the General then came in.

"Welcome to the Resistance." Leia began looking to the new people. "You have come here to fight for this galaxy that is under tyranny, injustice and war." Ben listened to his mother thinking about those words. Did he come to the Resistance for the same reasons? He has yet to agree with himself on this reasons why. The biggest reason is Rey; he will follow her wherever she will go. But the more he stood within the Resistance, the more he sat at the table and ate with them, the more he tinkered on the old X-Wings with Poe, the more he sat with Finn helping train the recruits, the more R2 followed him around helping him, the more he stood among them, the more he felt like them.

Ben has never felt part of anything. His parents never paid enough attention to him growing up. He grew up in the shadows and no one praised him, thanked him, supported him. Even in the Order while acknowledge he was only feared and nothing more. It wasn't until the battle of Naboo did he feel like he belonged to something. He belonged to the Resistance, to their cause. Poe cheered for him, Finn stood side by side with him. Then, in the darkness, Rey showed him what love was, he felt what it was liked to be loved. He has never had a cause or something to fight for. Now, all these people especially the command crew, they fought for him and he fought for them in return. In fact he was finally understanding what friendship was, it was family.

* * *

In the dining hall of the base Poe and Finn sat next to each drinking some water. This area was always busy and even into the night people would still be here.

"So," Poe asked as he sipped the water. "Rey figure anything out yet with the tracker?" He asked Finn and Finn shook his head no. Chewie sat next to Poe and ate his fourth meal for the day as the three sat together. "How hard is it going to be figure out?"

"It took thirty years to come up with it." Finn added meaning it wasn't going to be something that will be solved overnight. "We're going to need to help Rey, she can't do it all on her own." Finn finished and then the little Porg that Chewie found a year ago was still around and hopped on the table chirping. It squawked at Finn and Finn pushed it aside a little as he continued to eat his snack.

* * *

Rey sat at a bigger computer looking at the codes and the numbers. She was reading what the Empire and the Order have been able to accomplish. She knew she can't solve it right away but this was the first step. She would look at the screen then jot something down as she took notes. As she took more notes someone walked up to her and hand her something.

"Hydration." Connix insisted and handed her a cup with something in it. Rey took it and set aside her notes as Connix sat next to her with a cup as well. They were the only ones in this room. It was a small room off to the side of the main communications room. Connix looked to the screen and then reached for Rey's notes and started to read. The two women continued to study together.

* * *

Ben had finished his checklist with the base and was now looking for Rey. The day was coming to an end soon and it was a long one. Ben walked to the communications room seeing the place was thinning out. People were turning in for the night. One or two people will operate the room through out the night monitor the system. Ben looked around for Rey and a tech person pointed in a direction for Ben and he went in that direction to the little room. He stood at the entrance seeing Rey and Connix sitting there. The two turned around seeing Ben standing there.

"Don't be shy," Connix invited Ben in and he walked in looking at the screen and took his place next to Rey.

"Anything?" He asked knowing that was a no but he was hoping. Rey shook her head no.

"How's it going?" Poe asked with Finn and Chewie at the entrance. Finn looked to the screen and then to the notes Rey had been taking.

"Don't know a lot about tech stuff like this but figure we can help." Finn offered and Connix smiled.

"Who's hungry?" Poe asked and Chewie let out a bark indicating he was.

* * *

The six of them were jammed into the little room together sitting in the chairs and on the ground. Each had some food or drink with them as they talked.

"So, it looks like here it's the same code as a tractor beam." Rey pointed out as she stood in the room and took a bite of her food. Ben sat on the floor somewhat in the corner listening. She then walked over to the computer and started to point to the screen as Connix wrote the code down. "It looks like they use that piece to hone in on a ship or cruiser." Finn who was also sitting on the ground opposite of Ben then got up to look.

"It looks like that was the basic idea." Finn added and Poe nodded as he continued to eat.

"But what tracks the ship? It's one thing to plant a device." Poe added as he sat next to Ben because that was the only way to track a ship of any kind. Ben continued to sit there listening as they tried to crack this. "Tractor beams pulled the ship in and keeps them from leaving."

"It's the idea." Rey added she stood there reading everything. "They took that formula." She finished and Connix once more wrote it down.

"So, in theory they just made a huge wide range tractor beam." Poe added and looked to Ben. Ben shrugged because he doesn't do tech stuff. Rey nodded looking at the screen and then dusted off her hands and started to thumb through her notes.

"In theory yes," Rey confirmed and continued to go through her notes. "If that is what they managed to do then it was something large enough to trace through hyperspace."

"But when I saw it, it's like this little no nothing little piece thing." Finn added and Rey looked to him and then to the screen.

"It's massive though," Rey began to understand what she was looking at. "This, this is years and years of data, reports, every thing the Empire and the Order documented." She continued to look at the screen. "It goes back to the Old Republic." She then took to Ben as he continued to sit there.

"It's all the after action reports done." Ben added understanding what the data really was. "Whatever the mission, the fight, it's all of that."

"The Empire hacked into old records of boring reports?" Poe looked to Ben asking and Ben nodded. "This does what then?"

"It can create an algorithm of some sort." Connix and Rey nodded.

"It pinpoints better." Rey began to explain to the group. "Instead of estimating a location based on trajectory like in the past it hones in further based on an algorithm and what information has been fed in through the reports." Rey looked around. "It analyzes all the data and gives a reading on where the ship may go."

"Statistics." Ben summed up and Rey nodded. "It's all what's been recorded and then numbers are run."

"How do we fix it?" Finn asked.

"It's nothing new." Rey looked back to the screen. "Machines do this all the time. It took years because they went through all known data from records and achieves." Rey then looked to the group again.

"The Order cheated?" Poe asked and Finn shook his head no.

"Perfected." Finn answered. "The questions how do we bypass this?"

"In theory," Rey started. "We would have to go somewhere or remap in way that's not on record."

"Random, you mean be random?" Poe asked and Chewie said something and Poe agreed. "He's right, how can we know?"

"We go right when they think we would go left." Connix summed up the idea although it wasn't going to be that easy. Ben then stood up looking at the screen and then to Rey. She figured what it was and how it works. Now she needs come up with something to counter it and can't be going right instead of left. Rey then sat down looking at the screen and sighed. How can they block this or reverse engineer it?

"We're going to need build one ourselves, test it, rebuild it," Rey started to shoot out ideas and the next step on this.

"We can see about getting equipment from Lando." Poe suggested.

"No, we need old stuff too, old tech." Connix looked to the Poe.

"We tossed all of that out." Poe meant all the old computers and operating systems that were here before. "We would need to go to like a junkyard depending on what you are thinking." Rey then looked to the group.

"I know where we can find junk." She added and Finn shook his head no.

"We're not going back to Jakku." Finn protested.

"We're going back to Jakku." Rey confirmed. "It has everything and we can test on things too. It's the biggest junkyard out there." She gave her argument.

* * *

The six of them stood before the General and handed her the proposal on hyperspace tracking and the counter measures they can come up with. Leia looked through the data and then back at them.

"You all came up with this?" She asked and Poe pointed to Rey.

"She did most of the work but yeah, we spit ball ideas together and now we need your permission to go to Jakku." Poe finished and Leia looked to them and sighed. "You don't think it's going to work?

"It's not that, it's the Order." Leia started. "Ever since Rey has announced her status and where she has come from Jakku is now under watch of the Order." That does present a problem. Leia knew what they wanted to do and knew they needed to do something.

"Under cover, it'll just be us, nothing big, we scout, if we see something we like we'll figure it out later." Poe suggested and that seemed ok. However, just like the mission to the Finalizer she couldn't risk her whole command team. But seeing them there, she couldn't break them up either. They have come a long way since the Resistance was nearly wiped out. "We have Rey with us, she knows the planet very well. Five days, give us five days to scout and we'll figure it out from there." Poe finished and now it was time to wait. Maybe it's true what Leia said a while back, separate they were not enough but the more they stood side by side the stronger they are. Seeing them on Naboo side by side she felt something. And now they've solved how hyperspace tracking works, they figured that out together.

* * *

A small ship was being prepped but all six of them would have to arrive to Jakku at different times. This was a planet that you don't vacation at; no one goes there just to go. Some go to get away from the galaxy for many different reasons. This cruiser was big enough for that as they loaded up some supplies and took off. Once in hyperspace they had to plan what to do.

They sat at the table on the cruiser as Rey started to draw out a map. They will be landing at the outpost where she grew up and she met BB-8 and Finn. Actually looking back Rey, Ben, Finn and Poe all converged on Jakku at some time in some way. Rey finished the map and everyone looked at it.

"Once we get there head to this area," Rey started to give directions. "This is the main outpost and the closest for miles, Niima. We'll meet here." She pointed just outside the outpost. "We'll need to seek shelter fast, nights can get very cold and that's when the sandstorms pick up." She informed them. They had to follow Rey on this, as she knew more about this planet than any of them, this is where she grew up. "We'll scout in the morning at dawn, it gets too hot a few hours after sun rise." Poe nodded and Rey looked to Ben, as he was quiet.

* * *

The cruiser started to orbit the planet but no signs of the Order but it doesn't mean they aren't around. Rey went to smaller shuttle with her things and boarded as Ben went to see her off. Ben will pilot down the main cruiser later. Rey took off and piloted to the planet and she was nervous. She hasn't seen this place in a long time and it only held negative memories. She was alone on this desert and even to this day sometimes in her mind she goes back to it. She came into the planet's atmosphere and saw nothing but sand below. She gently piloted the shuttle down, grabbed her stuff and stepped back on her home turf. She looked around and felt the sun pounding down, the air hot and thick.

Rey looked around and had Ben's scarf and began to shield herself from the harsh light and began to walk towards the outpost and wait for the others. As she near the post she began to look around and spotting nothing that stood out. Her mind flooded with memories as the people were working. She could feel herself ready to jump in, clean the parts she found, trade it in for a meal that lasted less than a week. She shook it off as she headed through the small village and on the other side. Just then across the way she saw Connix making her way to the outpost.

The six found one another and followed Rey. She can already tell the sun would be setting soon as she led the team somewhere. As they got further from the outpost they came to sand dunes and Poe shielded his eyes looking harder into the distance seeing what was a Star Destroyer. Jakku was the graveyard of the Empire and the Rebels. And out of this graveyard rose the Order and the Resistance. They continued to walk and Rey stopped looking at the AT-AT laying in the sand, just the way she remembers it.

"What's this place?" Finn asked looking around.

"Home." Rey answered and she continued to walk towards the AT-AT and looked around. The team looked around as Rey opened up the door to her old place and she looked inside. It was dark as it has been abandon for a year. Rey stepped inside and slammed her fist against the wall and some lights flickered on. The team followed her inside looking around as they shed some of their out clothing that deflected the heat and sand. Rey looked around and it was just how she remembers. "Ok, let's get started."

* * *

Camp was set up and just outside the AT-AT a small fire was going and Chewie cooked something over the fire. The sun had set and the stars started to come out. The heat of the day nearly disappeared and it began to get cold. Everyone had a plate of food as they ate and right now they were swapping stories of their past. They were going to be here for a few days so they should get to know one another better. They know each other but now it was just them.

Then it came to Ben's memories. He looked around knowing he had to share because they have. They all came from somewhere. Looking back his childhood wasn't always awful. It was ok before his parents started to disappear into their own lives.

"Once," Ben started as he had a memory of his father. "I was sitting in the Falcon by myself at the controls. I was playing some game in my head and…" He let out a small chuckle that only Rey has seen. "I turned the Falcon on and I look around as it started to hover and I panicked. Just then I hear Han yell my name and I knew I was dead. Han comes storming in looking around. He actually seemed impressed and later he was teaching me how to fly." That was rather a good memory and he looked to Rey. She smiled a little at him. They can all imagine him being a cute kid before Snoke took him. Ben can remember that day so clearly, it wasn't all bad.

* * *

As the night continued the group had loosen up around each other even more, maybe it was the drinks Poe brought. It was nice to be away from the base and constant training and planning. It was nice to be in a small group. Connix laid on the ground as did Poe opposite from her. Finn laid on the makeshift chairs and Chewie sat next to him. Rey sat on the ground in between Ben's feet as he had his hands on her shoulders rubbing them. Poe was talking now but it wasn't about their past, how they got involved in the fight, they were just talking. They sat around the fire talking like friends talk.

"So, what you're saying is this," Finn repeated back what they were talking about. "We win this, retire by buying a planet, an unknown planet and race all day?"

"Yes, we race and fly and do nothing." Poe suggested.

"And what will we be racing in?" Connix asked and Chewie barked something. "Right," Rey smiled as she looked around.

"Ben will kick our asses, his dad made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs." Poe added and Finn nodded. Ben looked around remembering that story. He has heard that tale more times than he can remember. "But sure, sounds like a good retirement idea."

"Well, these two will be running the next Jedi Order so they can't race with us, not right away." Finn looked to Ben and Rey. Rey smiled back at him because that would be a great idea, a new Jedi Order she and Ben could run together. Poe then sat up and began to dust off and took the last sip of his drink.

"We should probably call it as much fun as this is." Poe was right and they needed to get some sleep before scouting.

* * *

The six claimed sections of the AT-AT to sleep in for the next few days. As Rey was helping them settle in Ben was in the place where Rey slept when she lived here. He was looking at a wall though and it had these tick marks going across and making rows. It covered the wall as he looked to it. Ben reached out placing his hand on the wall feeling the marks edged in. There must be thousands of them. He then looked to the last one.

"I counted." Ben turned around seeing Rey standing there and she moved further in. She joined up with Ben looking at just how long she had waited. She waited here for the return of her parents and it never happened. She remembers the day they left though. Ben then looked to her. She waited for something that would never happened and she knew it wouldn't, she knew her parents where no ones, they traded her for money. She was alone on this planet for so long. He watched how she studied the wall and how many days she waited. She waited for someone to come back to for her and she was patient about it and believed in the best.

Ben then reached out and pulled Rey to him. She looked to him as he embraced her. It took her a moment to register everything and then he felt it. Rey let out a sob realizing she had waited for so long, she was alone for so long. Her parents were never coming for her, they never had any intent to. Maz was right, what she was seeking was never behind her but right in front of her. Rey pulled away and didn't want to cry in front of Ben but he felt it. It was a wave that hit and she couldn't hold it in. He felt how lonely she was out here and all those days hoping for something that never would come.

Ben then reached out with both his hands on Rey's cheeks and wiped the tears away. She didn't need to feel alone anymore not even while here. Rey looked up at Ben and the low light of the room seem to light his eyes even more. Ben leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Someone did come for her and she was not alone anymore. Rey pulled herself closer to Ben and then held him. Ben hugged her tighter and then looked to the wall again. It told the story of her life.

* * *

By the little light in Rey's little old room she and Ben began to make love. He placed kisses up and down her neck as she was relaxed his arms. She let her fingers get lost in his black locks and she felt herself falling back as he gently lowered her to the makeshift bed of sheets and blankets. Their shadows projected on the wall of the tick marks and the shadows danced in the low light. Ben looked down at Rey into her eyes. He was always nervous when they did this even though by now he shouldn't be.

Rey liked seeing that side of Ben, she can witness his vulnerability and it would only be for her. To the galaxy Ben Solo was invincible but here in front of her he was a man with true flaws. And Rey loved all his flaws. She reached up to him letting her hand roam his face and the scar that was on it. He closed his eyes feeling her hand on his face and allowing him to give up all control. He opened his eyes slowly looking back at Rey.

"Ben," She whispered and then pulled him in for a kiss stating she wanted him. Ben leaned in and kissed her and already in the Force she felt all his defenses fall. Ben began to lose himself in the kiss and in her. He began to rock within her and Rey held him close in the low light of her old home. She wasn't alone any more as she glanced to the wall that counted her days. Rey's eyes closed feeling Ben within and around her as she went to seek out more kisses and warmth. The wall and the tick marks were now nothing more than a memory.

* * *

Ben stirred awake hearing something. There was a howling noise as he listened closer. It was the sandstorm Rey told everyone about. It sounded violent too as he listened. He can even heard the sand pelting at the AT-AT. He then looked down to Rey, as she didn't move. These storms probably lulled her to sleep at times. The air was cold though. The AT-AT didn't have any heat or cold regulation; it was whatever it was outside. She lived in this harsh world and he didn't want to think about it. Maybe one day when this was all over they could walk away from it. He can take her to some beautiful planet, a place just for them. It would be them only living out a life of peace something he's longed for. Ben laid back down hearing the storm outside.

Ben pulled Rey just a little closer to him listening. Just then he felt Rey stir and she rolled over looking to him. The light was so low now it just light them. Her eyes met with his. Ben leaned in and placed a kiss to her forehead, as she was mostly asleep. Ben rolled to his back as Rey placed herself nearly on top of him and started to fall asleep again. Ben let his fingers glide up and down her bare back listening to her breath. He looked to the black ceiling and listened to the harsh storm outside. But Rey's presence overtook all of if, the warm breeze and wild flowers washed over Ben. He closed his eyes while wrapping both arms around Rey.

* * *

The six of them were out in the desert heading towards a massive Star Destroyer. The sun was barely over the horizon and the heat waves can already be seen.

"It's hot." Poe began to complain as they walked. "Like, it's really hot."

"The sun just came up." Finn added and Rey looked to the boys with a smile. This was going to be a long day if Poe was already complaining about this. The six then stood looking up to a sand dune with the Destroyer behind it. They looked up and around wondering how to get up there.

"You need a running start." Rey explained and took a few steps back. She then took off running and sprinted up the dune. The other five looked at each other and Connix shrugged and tried it. She made it to the top of the dune and Rey held out her hand helping Connix up and over the dune. Ben did likewise followed by Finn as Connix helped Finn up. Chewie made it up and now it was Poe. Poe sighed, took step back and then charged up the dune. Ben held out his hand grabbing Poe's and pulled him the rest of the way.

Now it was time to take a look around. Rey led the way to the Destroyer that was laid in its resting place. The group will have to follow her on this one. Rey looked around for a way in. The best way to get in and get it is find the path of least resistances. They had to be careful while in the hauls of the ships. These ships were filled with holes and decay. The sand, harsh heat and cold were eating away at these ships. Rey looked around seeing more sand pouring in slowly burying it. Rey looked around the haul hearing the low whisper of the wind. The group formed up around her looking around. Rey pulled out some of her notes to know what they were going to collect.

"Ok, we need certain parts, they're small and they'll be closer to the bridge." Rey looked at the paper looking around. She continued to look at the paper as Ben joined up with her. "We're going need bigger parts and it would really be nice to take this with us." She looked around the ship. Getting a Star Destroyer off the planet was going to be hard, it's not a small ship. But to dig it out of the ground and lug it across space is impossible, it'll be torn apart.

"Let's get to work." Finn indicated as he looked around.

"You might find other scavengers, don't talk to them or interact, just don't look." Rey informed everyone.

"Why don't we look at them?" Poe asked, as he was interested.

"Just don't." Rey answered as she started into the Destroyer. The group started to fan out to look and collect items and parts. Rey looked down deeper into the ship and then hooked herself to a pipe and turned around facing Ben. She smiled at him and started to jump down into the dark. Ben looked down watching her descend down and watching her go back to her old ways. Ben tethered himself and went after her. His feet touched down as Rey unclipped herself and looked around. Ben got behind her and they turned on some lights looking around.

They walked around and Rey walked to a wall and pulled something from the wall and studied it. She then put it in her bag and continued on. Ben looked around the skeleton of the Destroyer. The Star Destroyers out there now were different. This was from the Imperial days and these were even different from the Clone Wars. Ben looked around the place as he followed Rey. They began to climb up to the bridge. Just then they both felt something move. Ben reached out pulling Rey to him as she looked up at him and sand fell on them and ship rattled ever so slightly.

"They do that sometimes." Rey whispered looking around as she explained to Ben. He let up a little knowing she knew more about this than him. They finished their climb and found the bridge and looked out. They could see nothing but sand dunes out ahead. "Alright, let's see what we can find."

* * *

A few hours had passed by as the six of them gathered outside the Destroyer looking out. The day seemed even more blinding as the sun was high in the sky. All round them were more scavengers gathering like them after a morning of collecting. It was time to head back to the AT-AT and see what they were able to find. Rey then slid down the dune easily. Ben followed behind her, as did the others. Finn had a little trouble and stumbled at the end.

"I'm good." Finn indicated and they headed back to the AT-AT.

* * *

At the AT-AT the six poured out the parts and scraps they found and Rey looked at them. The group stripped out of their outer clothes and walked around. The AT-AT was hot as it absorbed the heat of the day. Rey was already on it to get the heat out. She went to a box that was on the ground and stepped on it and reached for a switched. She flipped it and a hum started to happen, as she stepped off the box. There was a fan that was sucking up the heat of the AT-AT.

Rey then sat down on the ground and started to go through the parts and pieces they have found. Everyone was hot and sweaty and they were only in the middle of the day as they continued to work.

"It's still hot like this is unnatural." Poe claimed as he was panting.

"It'll cool down soon." Rey assured him as she continued to sift through the parts. Rey looked at her paper and looking at the parts.

* * *

The sun was still in the sky but it was no longer this bright yellow but a deep orange. Ben was outside of the AT-AT watching the day and the coming and goings of scavengers that would pass by now and then. While it was nothing but desert out here some of it was rather beautiful at times. Ben turned back inside and looked around as the parts were being separated into piles. Poe was putting together some food for everyone as they worked cataloging the parts.

Poe seemed better now that the sun wasn't as intense and they were coming up to the end of the day. He began to pass around plates to everyone as they sat around while Rey drew something on the wall with the HOLO projecting other images. Poe then handed a plate to Ben and patted his shoulder and continued on. Rey was having everyone look at an Imperial Star Destroyer and a First Order Destroyer and seeing what parts were needed before they left.

They wanted to build their own that would be the only way to know what to do with it. They would build it, put in the data they have from the Order then hopefully field test it later. Once they can build it then maybe they can find a counter measure or reverse it.

"We have," Rey took a step back and looked at her notes. "Not all the parts." She then turned to the group as they ate and cataloged. "We're going to need to find another Destroyer," Meaning the ones here were gutted for the most part. They would have to venture out further beyond the usual scavenging grounds.

"Is there a Destroyer no one goes to or something?" Finn asked and Rey walked to a small shelf and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and laid it on the table unrolling it. On it were markings indicating where she has been and locations of the ruins of ships. She has been doing this her whole life so she knows where to go. She then started to look but it's been a year since she's been here and maybe the others have ventured out. Parts were going to disappear after time. Then it hit her, what if she never left and she was still out there in the desert looking? How much time did she have? After time she will come up short or empty. Those parts she traded fed her. She would have to ration food and eventually when everything is cleared she would starve.

Rey pushed that out, she no longer lived her anymore. She had a home and place and it was not here. She was not going to die here. She glanced at Ben as he picked up something from her but knew now wasn't going to be the time to address it.

"The last time I was here there were rumors of a Star Destroyer this way." Rey began and she pointed where they were located and the possible location of the Destroyer. "It's a half a days walk." She added meaning once they get there they would have to stay there until the next day.

"We should try I mean the worse that happens is nothing." Poe offered and they seemed to agree. "We leave tomorrow, long before the sun rises." They started to come up with a plan and it meant packing up for the walk. They would sleep a few hours tonight and start early.

* * *

Rey stirred awake first and looked around the dark room. She turned slightly as Ben was behind her. She gently woke him up and he didn't look please to be awake this early but they needed to move. Rey got up first knowing Ben will drag his feet. She yawned as she stepped out of the little room seeing Poe already up and getting everything ready. Then Chewie came in and roared. It sort of hurt to hear but it woke everyone else up.

The six stepped out of the AT-AT into the desert and it was still dark. It was the twilight hour as Rey looked around at the night. It was cold out and in a few hours it'll turn to fire. The six started off knowing they had a long walk ahead. The plan was to get there and gathered what they needed, stay the night inside the Destroyer and like now trek back here, stay the night then leave and go home. That was the plan as they moved.

The sun was up as the six traveled over the dunes and further into the desert. Ben looked up into the harsh light of day and around the place. It was so quiet out here and at times when he looked the sky and the desert blended that he couldn't tell anything apart. It was such a barren and ugly place. The sky itself was rather pretty, it had a nice deep blue but it was washed out by all the yellow sand.

As the six walked together in the distance with the heat they saw the half buried Destroyer. As they got closer they realized they were the only ones out here as Rey looked around. As they neared the Destroyer she looked up to it and like before ran up the sand dune. She looked at the Destroyer and her habits came back. This was untouched and it would feed her for weeks with all the parts she could pull. The others joined her as they made their way in. The haul of the ship made a noise as the wind blew it.

"Be careful," Ben spoke up as he pulled Rey back looking around. "This one is very old," He meant this Destroyer has been out here for a long time and looking around parts were ready to collapse in. He stepped in first slightly jumping down and looked around. It was eerier to be here knowing this to was a tomb. He looked up into the haul listening to nothing. He turned around as Rey went to join him and the others followed. "Let's make camp first."

Once they set up a place to report to they looked around as this place has been untouched. At some point when the nearby Star Destroyers are cleaned out others will come out here. For now though they can claim everything they wanted. The six started to go deeper into the ship, to the dark. A huge gust of wind picked up and they all heard it howl outside. They continued on and Rey looked up to the first thing they will need as the others fanned out a bit. No one was going to go alone though because they were by themselves. Poe went to open the panel but everything was rusted.

"Let me try," Ben offered and then took out his saber, ignited it and started to cut.

"The lightsaber, lots of uses, vanquish your enemies, cut holes and remodels home." Poe commented as Ben cut into the ship and Rey smiled at her friend. "Maybe at parties we can use it as a glow stick." Ben didn't like that last part; this was ancient and elegant weapon not a party prop. Rey can remember the caretakers on Ahch-To had monthly parties and when they saw Rey with her saber they wanted her to wave it around like a glow stick. Ben finished cutting and then pulled out the panel and Rey looked at the switchboard. She started to pull apart what she wanted as Connix and Finn looked around.

The group continued on but something made them all stopped. While the wind could be heard through out the dead ship something else howled. Finn knew that sound instantly even though it was faint as did Ben.

"Scouts," Ben whispered knowing what was happening. They were inside and unless the TIEs flew in they should be ok. The sound was getting closer so to be safer the group looked for something to hide in a little more. Both Rey and Ben then cut out a giant hole together as everyone started to climb in because the TIES sounded closer than they liked. As they got in and huddled together the TIEs were even closer. Just like when the Star Destroyer hovered over Dantoonie, Ben held Rey close to him for comfort and stability.

The TIEs were inside the ship looking. Was the mission compromised? The six remained quiet until the TIEs left. They heard them roaring through with their echoes. Ben closed his eyes to calm himself knowing the only way they would be found is if they waved at them. Just then the TIEs flew right over them with their loud roars and continued on. They started to fade away and Rey looked out. The wind is all she was able to hear.

"Well, that was great." Finn commented on the moment and Chewie said something.

"I don't think so." Ben responded to the Wookie. "We need to get what we came for and leave as soon as we can." The mission wasn't compromised but it can be quickly. The TIEs were just surveying but it meant the Order wasn't far away. The group put more emphasis in their steps and went in smaller groups to find the last pieces they needed. They wouldn't make it back to Rey's old AT-AT by nightfall and were stuck here but they would need to leave tomorrow as soon as possible.

* * *

The next day came and after a long walk the six made it to the Niima outpost as they were going to head the cruiser and get out of here. They had what they needed but something wasn't right as they were going around the outpost to avoid the crowds. Those TIEs from yesterday were circling the outpost and without cover the team was in trouble. The group knew as well that the TIEs were not there by themselves and the quickest way and maybe the only cover they had was through the outpost. They would need to be quick and quiet if they wanted to go unnoticed.

They made it into the outpost and spotted Strom Troopers. The Troopers didn't seem to be doing much though as they walked around and didn't bother anyone. These Troopers weren't here two days ago so they might be doing a routine check in. As the six walked through the outpost with Rey leading the way she saw the line forming at the trade in counter. But Ben picked up on a conversion in the near distance. A Trooper was asking a local about a cruiser just ahead and why it was out that far and not here. Now the mission was in danger of being compromised. Ben got to Rey's side quickly.

"They're looking," He whispered and knew if they don't leave reinforcements were coming and they will come fast.

"Hey you there!" A voice called to the group and it was a voice of a Storm Trooper. The group stopped in their tracks and looked at the Trooper as he approached them. The group all wore something shielding their faces so they weren't completely recognizable. "There's a cruiser outside of the post, what's it doing out there?" He asked them. Then Ben slightly waved his hand.

"You'll let us continue to walk," Be began.

"I will let you continue to walk." The Trooper repeated.

"We know nothing of this cruiser." Ben went on.

"You know nothing of this cruiser." The Trooper repeated again.

"Move along." Ben finished and the Trooper waved them off.

"Move along." He repeated and they did. But if they continued to the cruiser it would look suspicious. They would need to take some cover and see if the Troopers would move elsewhere and they could get away. Rey lead them into the local bar and they all stepped inside. It was this stinky, dirty bar that Rey went into once and turned around and left. They walked in looking around and Finn searched for a table for them. He found one and they all gathered to catch a break and rethink for a moment.

"What did you do back there?" Poe asked Ben.

"Force can affect the weak minded." Ben explained and Poe nodded liking that idea.

"You can control people's mind with the Force?" Poe asked and Ben didn't feel like teaching a philosophy lesson on the Force right now. Poe knew to accept what he just said and go from there.

"Ok, so now what?" Finn asked the burning question. Connix looked around seeing people up on the small stage playing music and others around talking, eating and drinking.

"How long should we wait?" She asked and Chewie shrugged. Just then Poe appeared with a tray of drinks and everyone looked around at each other. First he was just here and second where did these drinks come from. Poe started to pass the little cups out the group.

"I say we drink until this blows over." Poe suggested the solution to the current situation. Ben didn't seem like he agreed as he stood there and looked at the brown liquid. Poe then held up his little cup waiting for the others to do the same. They might as well humor the pilot and grabbed their glasses. "To…us and the General because without her none of this would be necessary." Poe toasted and they took their drinks. All of them gave a disgusted look as they down the drinks.

"it taste like jet fuel." Finn commented as Rey took in a deep breath.

"More like battery acid." Connix added and Ben looked like he was ready to kill some one. Poe then regretted the drinks as they all looked defeated looking around the table.

"Yeah, lets just go home." Poe suggested and there was a collective agreement but as soon as they went to leave three Strom Troopers came into the bar. Rey looked around and right now it looked like the entrance was the only exit. "Are we about to have a bar fight?" Poe asked in a whisper.

"Just keep walking." Ben ordered and they did. They kept a discreet eye on the Troopers moving opposite of them. The six made it out of the bar and looked around and started towards the direction of the cruiser but then more Troopers started to appear.

"Who is this woman?" A Trooper asked holding up his blaster to Rey as Ben stood next to her.

"She's my," Ben looked to Rey knowing they were being scanned but how much time did they have? "My uh…my,"

"Rey!" A voice called out and the group turned around seeing this big ugly thing.

"Unkar Plutt?" Rey whispered but her name was enough to alert the Troopers who she was.

"Alright I'm done." Ben did sound done and he took out his saber. They would just need to push their way through. Rey joined him as she took her saber out too. Finn, Poe, Connix and Chewie took out small blasters and started to fire at the oncoming Troopers as Rey and Ben blocked the blaster rays once more. They took out the small group easily but the six stood in a line and turned around seeing a squad racing to them.

"It's hot, we had nasty drinks and the Order found us, I just want to go home." Poe was dead in his tone and held up his blaster and started to fire. The others joined in as the people and beings of the outpost fled the fight. The group can take out a squad of Troopers easily but its what will follow they need to avoid. The six then took off in a run as their stay was long passed overdue. As they ran they could hear TIEs in the distance. But in front of them they saw the cruiser they needed and upped their pace.

Ben used the Force to pull the ramp down and the six jumped aboard and headed to the cockpit. Ben took a seat in the pilot chair as Poe and Rey took up the seats to the guns. Ben started the flight sequence and they saw the incoming TIEs.

"Go, go, go!" Poe yelled and Ben pulled back on the controls to take off. Rey and Poe started to aim at the TIEs as the chase began.

"Fly low Ben, it confuses their tracking!" Finn yelled and Ben dived down towards the ruins of the Star Destroyers. For Rey and Finn this was a repeat of the day they met. Ben flew low and cut deep around the obstacles in front of him.

"Oh, we should not have had those drinks." Poe admitted feeling it in his stomach as Ben flew and they continued to fire back on the TIEs. Connix took a seat at a control panel and started to run some numbers.

"They're not tracking us but they sending a call sign." Connix informed Finn meaning they needed to get out and into hyperspace soon.

"Ben! We're going to have company!" Finn yelled out as the Solo flew into a Star Destroyer. Rey gunned down a TIE and then had an idea.

"Poe!" She turned to him and he looked to her quickly letting her know he was listening. "We're coming up to the old fuel cells." She let him know.

"Ben how fast can you fly?" Poe asked as he took out a TIE. Ben glanced at Poe for a moment. "Because we're gonna to need to fly pretty frickin' fast in a second." Ben then started to flip some switches indicating he was ready. The fuel cells came up and both Rey and Poe fired on them and in an instance they ruptured and started to explode. Finn stood next to Ben knowing they needed to get out of the Destroyer now. Ben maneuver through the Destroyer, as they saw the way out.

"Punch it Ben!" Finn yelled and Ben gave everything this little cruiser had as they saw the fire starting to engulf them. Chewie then yelled but Ben never broke his concretion on what was in front of him. They came out of the Star Destroyer as it continued to explode behind them. "Woo!" Finn cheered as Ben did it. "Let's get the hell out of here for good." Ben put the coordinates into the computer as they made their way out of Jakku's atmosphere. Ben grabbed the hyperdrive control and pushed it up and they were off.

Rey took in a deep breath sitting there and looked at the bags on the ground with the parts they needed. They'll get some new parts to but the hyperspace tracker was a mix of old and new. Ben sat in the pilot chair for a moment realizing how bad this mission could have gone but they actually worked well as a team. Finn and Poe exchanged high fives at the success of this. But now they had to rebuild the tracker and that was then next step. Rey looked to Ben seeing he was tired but looked a little relieved that this was over. Hopefully they had enough of what they need for now. Rey took another moment to breath knowing that was more than a close call.

 _ **A/N: That was a fun chapter I hope. I wanted to dive a little more into the command crew of the Resistance. They are the leaders and I wanted to see how well they can work together because more things are coming. What did you all think of this chapter? What's on the horizon for them? I can tell you one thing, the end is typed up and that's all I have to say. The end isn't coming for a bit though so we're good for now.**_

 _ **What did you like about this chapter? Do you want more like it? What do you hope to see next? How does all this end? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, following and commenting you guys are awesome.**_


	18. Ben Solo

Chapter 17 Ben Solo

Ben was at the base wielding something together with Chewie. They had their eyeguards on, as the sparks would once in a while fly around. Chewie was barking about something as Ben continued to put the machine together. Ben stopped for a moment as Chewie finished his sentence. 3PO then made his way in to see the progress.

"No, Chewie, unless the Order really hates Wookies then I think it's just you." Ben responded back as he set down the wielder machine. Ben looked to his finished work well, parts of his finished work. He was trying to replicate the hyperspace tracker based on what Finn, Rose and BB-8 could remember and what data they pulled. He then pulled out the rough schematic as he lowered his guards around so they hung around his neck. Chewie continued to talk to Ben as the young man looked to the pieces he was putting together.

"May I say something sir?" 3PO asked as Ben looked up from the schematic to the gold droid as he made his way in.

"Not really interested." Ben muttered under his breath as he continued to study the structure.

"I say sir," 3PO walked to the structure. "Might you add an extra power coupling to the far-side? It would drive in more power from the data." Ben then looked to the droid for a moment.

"Yeah, what do you know?" Ben never was attached to the gold droid. He found 3PO annoying even with the best intentions. He knew his grandfather built the droid a long time ago so 3PO was a relic of the past and while Ben found the thing annoying he couldn't bare the idea of getting rid of him. Ben then went over to Chewie.

"We should probably add an extra power coupling." Ben whispered to Chewie not to let 3PO know he agreed with the idea. Chewie gave a response.

"Sometimes I don't understand human behavior." 3PO began to walk away as Ben turned around and looked at the machine. It was a mix of new and old to blend everything together so everything could be read efficiently. Ben walked to the table and leaned up against it wondering where the second power coupling could go, the far-side might work.

As he looked Connix came over to see how things were and saw how far Ben has come. He was much like his father, he can tinker and build and well to.

"How's it going?" Connix asked and Ben looked to her. His looks were always so intense. Connix was never sure if he was intense on purpose or that was true nature. Only when Rey was around did that hard face soften a little.

"It's going." Ben answered but while his exterior was still hard and callous at times, his interior has smoothed over more. If you caught him right he might let a smile form or even let a small chuckle come forth. It was rare but it happens. The team has accepted that was who he is and it's not going to change, not for a long time. "What about the data?" Ben asked.

"Rey is working overtime on it." Connix answered meaning Rey was feeding the data from the Order into another system for their hyperspace tracker. Just then Leia came in. Connix straighten up just slightly but Ben did nothing. Leia looked at the equipment Ben was building and then to him. "We're getting there, what the Empire and the Order has done in the past thirty years we're doing in thirty days." Connix added.

"While you work on that what other files were Rey and Finn managed to steal?" Leia asked and Ben completely removed the eyegaurds and some outer wielding gear. This was going to take time and they need to be very precise with it. The four of them left the room and started to roam the base to figure out what Rey and Finn managed to take, hopefully it something useful and not reports.

* * *

Rey was with Poe and Finn transferring data from the disk to their own mainframe. It was going to be long time though. Rey was typing some stuff though to start with trail testing once the machine was up and running. Just then the three could hear Chewie and they all turned around as Leia stepped in.

"Morning," She greeted them and they greeted her back as Rey sat back in the chair. "What else did you and Finn manage to steal?" She asked and Rey scooted her chair as it rolled to a small table and she picked up the disks. No one has gone through them, not in detail but Rey did glanced.

"This one," She held up one. "This is the menu and what food they order." That didn't seem like it was going to help them.

"We can try and poison them." Poe offered up that plan and they looked to Poe as he shrugged. Rey tossed the disk to the table no one like that plan.

"This one," She held up the second disk. "These are files about the Storm Trooper program and the Clone Army program."

"Keep." Finn called out as he typed in something. Maybe they can hack into the program later. But for Ben taking people at a young age and brainwashing them didn't seem to work, case in point Finn. He was able to commit high treason all on his own.

"This one," Rey continued. "A years worth of arms dealing."

"Past or present?" Leia asked.

"Past, but we can gauge what it is that they look for." Rey added so that was tossed into the keep pile. "This one," She looked at it. "Data files on some of the command crew…Hux included." That one was a keeper and one they would need to open sooner rather than later. "This one is my favorite," She held up the last disk. "Last years meeting minutes and the next year's worth of meetings and schedules, topics and all." She then placed that into the keep pile.

"We have some leverage then." Leia sounded good with this.

"I still say we poison them." Poe offered and looked around. "They would never see it coming." Leia sighed and put attention back to Rey.

"I can start running reports, this," Rey pointed to the screen behind her and then rolled back to the computer. "This is going to take a week to transfer over." Leia nodded and liked the plan so far and left. The six were now there as Rey started to type.

* * *

Ben was in his quarters again studying the Jedi text seeing what else he can learn and then in turn teach Rey. As he sat there taking notes some strange fleeting moment hit him.

Ben looked at his small toy as it floated in the air. He wasn't sure how he was doing it but it was floating. Ben then flinched as he heard his name being yelled. The toy fell and the little boy turned around seeing Han there. Han didn't mean to yell; he was calling for his soon to see where he was.

"I sorry daddy." Ben apologized but Han didn't seem upset because he knew Ben was going to have the power to use the Force. Han walked over to Ben hoisted him up looking at the child with that jet-black hair.

"You don't need to be sorry." Han stated placing his forehead to Ben's. He walked Ben over to the bed to put him asleep but when Han does this Ben knew his father was leaving again.

"Do you need to go?" Ben asked and Han sighed.

"Just for a week." Han assured the young boy.

* * *

Ben Solo came back to the here and now. It was always a week, just one week that would stretch into two, then three. But that forehead touch was something he always remembered. He can remember that all the way until the last day he saw Han before he left for the Jedi Order. And now thinking about it, Han never really hugged or kissed him, that was as close to affection Han offered Ben. And then really thinking about it he does the same thing to Rey although he kisses her. What if he ever had kids? He pushed that idea away, kids, little people; he thought he'd be a horrible father and didn't believe in bringing in children in this harsh galaxy, that wasn't fair.

* * *

Night had fallen over the base as Ben stood just outside the hanger looking to the fleet that still continued to grow. The nighttime lights kicked in, as the base was shutting down and cool air rolled in. The last of the workers passed him as Ben looked up in the night seeing the last of the daylight disappear. The wind gusted through as the night was here. Just then a worker came up to the Commander.

"Commander Solo, we're shutting the doors for the night, we have a report a massive flurry is due to hit." The worker finished and the air was dropping. Ben nodded and started back into the base as the huge doors started to close behind him. As he walked towards the living sections he felt that Rey was nearby but continued to walk. Just then he looked up seeing his mother and their eyes locked for a moment.

* * *

Ben was six years old as he raced through the halls of the building. People greeted him as he passed by. He was awkward though, he was taller than most six year olds and his ears didn't seem to quite fit his head yet. As he ran he stopped at a room and looked in. He saw his uncle standing there with a group young people all holding sparring sticks and as Luke yelled out a command and they would follow. Ben smiled and snuck into the room to watch. Just then his uncle picked up on his little nephew in the back. He wasn't going to say anything though and let his nephew watch the training session. While Ben didn't have a sparring stick he mimicked the stands and the moves as best as he could. That caught Luke's attention.

As this happened Leia walked up the halls searching for her son. People were pointing in the direction he was last seen and she followed and came to the room where she found her brother. Leia saw the little boy in the back trying to keep up with the older Jedi in training. Ben then saw his mother and knew his training session was over and walked to his mom.

Ben returned to the here and now once more and started to walk the base and oversee the shutting down process. He headed to the communications room as the Resistance continued to watch the galaxy. Ben took up an empty chair and placed on an earpiece and looked to the screen. He then heard the First Order probe droid that they deactivated a long time ago buzzing around. Ben punched in some numbers to pan away from the base and go into different sectors into the planet's system towards space. He then sat back in his chair and watched. The First Order would come by this way again, it was impossible for them not to. For now, all was quiet.

* * *

Ben could hear the conversion between his mother and his uncle.

"He's strong in the Force Leia, you know that." Luke insisted while the young Solo was on the other side of the room.

"I don't know Luke," Leia sounded a little wary of it. "He's just a boy." Leia didn't want to give up her son right now. There was talk of Luke moving the new Jedi Temple somewhere else and that meant he would have to go to. Ben wanted to train though. Ben then walked towards his uncle and his mother.

"I want to be a pilot and a Jedi." The six year old declared very clearly. Luke smiled at his nephew and Leia couldn't but smile as well.

"You can be both Ben." Luke assured him as Ben walked to his uncle and Luke hoisted him up in his arms. Just then Han came down the hall.

"Gotta go, Lando is calling for help." Han started as he looked to his family standing there. Now seeing the three of them there he almost wanted to stay.

"What did Lando do?" Leia asked.

"The question is what didn't he do." Han added and sighed. "I'll be back in two…three weeks." Han added and then looked to Ben.

"I'm going to be a Jedi." Ben stated to Han and his father nodded.

"Right," Han didn't sound convinced. "We'll discuss that when I get back." Han then leaned in and kissed Leia and then reached for his son placing his forehead to his. "You listen your mother ok star pilot?" Ben nodded and set the boy down and patted Luke's shoulder.

* * *

Ben sat on his bed thinking about the first time he truly thought about being a Jedi, the want to be a Jedi Knight like his uncle. He could remember hearing the stories and the tales of the Jedi. As Ben sat there he looked up seeing Rey walk into the quarters, as she looked tired. They didn't exchange words and Rey looked to him.

"Ben?" She asked as she walked to him wondering what was on his mind. She can see he was thinking. He looked up at her and sighed. "Are you ok?" He nodded and then laid back on the bed feeling his back stretch out a little. He closed his eyes again just to let the day go.

* * *

Ben and Chewie were up in the clouds in the Falcon flying. Han sat behind Ben as he continued to guide him on the controls and how to pilot although Ben picked up real quick how a long time ago. Han knew Ben would be able to fly, Han had been flying and piloting all his life and then you had Ben's grandfather, he was a star pilot too. It was in Ben's blood to fly.

Ben started to push on the controls and started to spin the Falcon and Han smiled. Maybe one day he'll pass the Falcon onto Ben.

* * *

Ben rolled over and the room was dark as he saw Rey was asleep next to him. He let out a sigh and laid there for a moment thinking about how he grew up. How much he has grown up and how many people wanted to decide his fate.

* * *

Ben sat on a chair with Chewie but in the background he could hear them fighting. Han and Leia argued about Ben's future. What was this boy going to do?

"He should train!" Leia argued wanting him to train but Han felt differently. Maybe because Han was not a part of the Force like Leia and Luke and now Ben he didn't understand. Chewie said something to him and placed his paw on Ben's shoulder but the young boy got up and walked away. As he went to his room he slammed the door with the Force letting out his frustration.

People were deciding his fate not him. As he sat on his bed he could hear it again, it was like this whisper this pull. Ben closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to listen. It was a quiet voice; it was letting him know it was here for him, to guide him. That voice started only in dreams but now it comes to him while he is awake at times.

Ben stood up decided he should make his choice and found his parents standing in front of one another.

"I want to go." Ben declared and both his parents turned around looking at him. "I should right? I mean Darth Vader was my grandfather." Leia looked upset. That news was kept hidden for so long and it should have been her and Han that told him not the people, not the news or the HOLOnet. "I want to go." The ten year old then turned away from his parents and continued to walk.

Ben looked around his room sitting there and a knock was heard. He held out his hand and it was mother at his door. She walked in the room and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," Leia apologized. "But yes, Darth Vader is your grandfather, I just thought…" Leia took in a deep breath and Ben looked at her. "I didn't want that to be all that others look at." His mother was honest as she looked to her son. "Maybe I was holding out until you were just a little bit older."

"Are you afraid if you send me away I'll turn?" Ben asked and Leia's eyes widen and her face turned into disbelief. She then shook her head no. She scooted closer to Ben and wrapped her arms around him.

"No, no," She answered and kissed the top of his head. His hair was so soft, maybe the softest thing she has ever felt. She then rested her cheek on the top of his head. "There's a call and Luke can teach you so much." Leia began but that's not what he wanted to hear. He wanted his mom to say no and just to argue but he felt something watching him. But his parents letting him go so easily felt like they didn't care, it was easier to pawn him off to his uncle so they can peruse their own lives. In the last three years they have been gone. He sees his mother once a week, his father less than that. Chewie hung out with him most of the time. Maybe it would be better with Luke.

"Then I'll go." Ben stated his choice and Leia nodded. "Tomorrow." But her eyes widen.

"You don't have to leave right away Ben." Leia insisted but Ben stared at her, laid down and turned over meaning he wanted to be left alone. Leia reached out placing his hand on his shoulder squeezing it.

That night as Ben drifted off into sleep he felt his own father in the room. Han watched Ben sleep knowing tomorrow he was going to the Jedi Order and he wasn't sure the next time he'll see him. Ben wanted to talk to his dad. So as soon as he sat up the door was already shutting.

"Dad?" He whispered into the night. Ben felt a lump in his throat forming and his eyes watering. He quickly wiped a tear away and laid back down crying silently to himself.

That morning Leia and Ben waited for Luke to arrive to take him away to the new Jedi Temple. As the two waited Ben looked around for Han wondering where his father was. Leia then looked to her son and the look in her eyes said it.

"Your father left for a mission." Leia answered and Ben nodded. "He needed to leave right away."

"He always does." Ben spat back and Leia nodded. Ben looked annoyed and frustrated but then Chewie came out to see off his friend. Ben was scooped up by the Wookie and he hugged him tightly. "I'll come home soon Chewie." Ben assured the Wookie. Chewie put down the young boy and gave a sad whine. Just then Luke's ship could be seen and Ben turned to his mother and he could see tears starting to form in her eyes. Ben stood tall as he was almost eye level with her these days. He didn't want to leave but knew there was a call. Leia then smiled at him letting him know this was ok.

"Ben, my Ben," She continued to smile and placed both hands on his cheeks and they pressed their foreheads together and then Leia kissed his. "You are the greatest thing I've ever done." Her voice was a whisper and Ben started to cry a little. "You're going to be an amazing Jedi." They pulled away as Leia wiped some of the tears away from his face. "I love you Ben Solo." Ben gulped knowing he won't see his mother for a long time.

"Me too mom." He meant to say he loved her and that's how he said it much like his father. Just then he grabbed his bags and turned around as Luke started towards him. Luke met up with Ben and patted his shoulder as the young boy went to board the ship. Luke then met up with Leia and they stood face to face.

"Where's Han?" Luke asked as Chewie was there but they were missing someone.

"I don't think he can bare it right now." Leia was honest and Luke nodded but something else concerned her. "Luke, I feel,"

"Me too." Luke jumped in. "I feel it too, something…dark and it's around Ben." Leia nodded knowing she wasn't alone. Luke placed his hands on Leia's shoulders assuring her this all going to be ok.

"You'll take care of him?" She asked and Luke smiled meaning yes. "Take care of my son." She begged and then the twins shared a hug. Leia let out a sob because she was afraid. "You'll train him, train him harder than any Jedi?" She asked and Luke nodded as they pulled away. Luke wanted to train Ben in such a way of the Force to pass down the Skywalker legacy, that mighty blood.

Ben looked out the window seeing the ship ascending away from the planet. He looked to his mother and Chewie knowing the next time he sees them he'll be a Jedi, he'll be a man. Ben held his hand up to the window as he can see Chewie let out a roar and Leia waved good-bye. Ben pressed his forehead to the window seeing the ground disappear, as he was off and about to face the galaxy. But then there was a roar as he looked up and the Falcon flew side by side with Luke's ship. And in the cockpit of the Falcon he saw his father. The Falcon peeled away as Luke's ship started for the stars. He couldn't help but let a few tears out. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over seeing his uncle, his new teacher and master. Luke's eyes were so reassuring as he squatted down next to Ben.

"I will train you Ben to the best of my abilities. I won't fail that." Luke declared and Ben nodded. But Luke was his only uncle and leaned in pulling Ben in for a hug, a much needed hug by family.

* * *

Ben woke up in the middle of the night and felt tears in his eyes. He sat up and wiped them away, why was he crying? He looked over seeing Rey was asleep so he got out of bed and put on a tunic and decided to walk the base a bit. He found his way to the hanger and heard the flurry going on outside. The ships outside were anchored and there will be frost on the ground when everyone wakes up.

Ben just listened to the storm going on outside and how quiet the base was. He stood there in the dark as he's done growing up. He would stand in the dark and listen to it. Even now, it called to him but not with the urgency it once did. Maybe now he can ignore it with Rey here. Maybe because the light was equal in it, the dark was canceled out at times. But it still called, it still whispered and he still can listen. He felt it circling around him but once he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath the whispering stopped.

Ben then took a knee to the floor looking up into the hanger seeing nothing but darkness. He can hear the cables slightly swaying as the wind raged on outside. He was truly alone at the moment and part of him missed it. That solitary feeling when he was alone with only himself and his thoughts were some of the best moments. No one could hurt him when he was alone and at times it was better. Being in the dark he could see so much more clearer than seeing the light. Ben rested his forearm over the bended knee for a moment to relish in silence. He closed his eyes taking in another deep breath taking it in. The noises in head were gone and it was all quiet.

* * *

Luke walked side by side with Ben through the new Jedi Temple. The place had people and species of all kinds walking around in the traditional Jedi robes. Ben walked among them, his legacy that dated back further than his grandfather, going back generations. He was a product of the Force; he was born from it more than anyone else was. He followed Luke into a room and looked around.

"This is what I have managed to recover from the Empire's archives." Luke stepped to the computer and turned it on and an image of Darth Vader came up. "Leia wanted to wait until you were old enough to know but…" Luke sighed and looked to his nephew. "Yes, Vader is your grandfather, my father. But he wasn't always a bad person. He was tempted by the Darkside and fell to it. Before that, he was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight, a war hero. He was a Commander in the Clone Wars. He and his former Master and friend Obi-Wan fought side by side in that war. He was even a member of the Jedi Council then."

Ben looked to the man that the galaxy had feared for a long time. Before being a monster he was a man. The screen then turned off as Luke stood before his nephew. "The Force is strong in my family; my father had it, I have it, your mother has it and now you have that power too. But Vader…Vader is not your legacy, Skywalker is." Luke finished.

* * *

Ben then rose to his feet standing there in the dark and started back to the quarters but took his time walking there enjoying the peace. Once he reached his and Rey's room and went inside he stayed at the far wall. He looked to the direction of the bed but he didn't move. He lowered himself to the floor and felt this flood of anger. Luke promised him that he would not fail him but in the end he tried to kill him, his own master and uncle tried to kill him.

* * *

Ben piloted the ship out as he left the Temple burning. That rage he let out against everyone it was this release, this strength. He had two choices to take, be a Skywalker or Vader. That call, that voice in his head that whispered, it was finally yelling. Just when he thought maybe he found his place he has to leave. No one wanted him so he was going to go where he was wanted. He followed his feelings, his gut as he took seven other students with him. They vowed to follow him and he spared them for it.

The little ship appeared before a Star Destroyer and they flew in not knowing what waited them, maybe death. Ben piloted the cruiser into the hanger and landed. He took a moment to steady himself and got up from the pilot chair and left the cruiser first and a tall skinny being all in gold stood there waiting. His face was disfigured as if he has seen many battles. Ben then stood there and he should be nervous, he should feel fear but he didn't.

"Young Solo." The being greeted the teenager. Now Ben had a face to the voice that was in his head. The being walked to him and Ben and for once he felt like he actually belonged right where he stood. "Welcome." Ben looked up to the creature as it reached out and placing a gentle hand on Ben's shoulder. He then brought Ben to his side and they walked together. But in Ben's head he can hear Luke, Luke cried out to Ben but then in a moment Ben closed his uncle off. In his mind he slammed the Force down and felt free as he walked side by side with his new Master.

* * *

Ben looked back to the bed where Rey slept and continued to sit there on the ground. He didn't have the urge to move though. A long time ago he wanted to be a Jedi and does that still hold true today? No, it did not. He didn't want to be a Sith either he had no idea what he wanted or who he was. He was in search of who he was his entire life and he still hasn't found the answer yet. Even as the Resistance Commander he didn't know who he was.

Was he Ben Solo? Was he a Skywalker? Was he Kylo Ren? Who was he? Rey knew who she was, she has declared it and is proud of it. But him, who would he be proud to be declared as? He continued to sit there thinking how many people wanted him dead, wanted him for his name, his title, his blood. His father was right, Snoke was only using him for his powers, he was manipulated by the Darkside. But it stilled called to him. But then there was the Resistance.

Maybe the only reason why the Resistance has put up with him this long is for his abilities and knowledge. People wanted his name, wanted him to win this war no matter the side. But what did he want? Where does he see himself standing in this? Where is his place in the galaxy? Maybe it was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

He felt like he was belonging here the most especially in the last few months. At first the people watched him closely ready to fire their blasters at him. But as the months wore on it changed, people patted his shoulder, they called him by his name and they didn't flinch at him or show fear. He can sit at their table and eat with them and he was welcomed. The Order never did welcome him; he was there because Snoke put him there. He was feared when walking the halls and he would sit alone in the dark never at a table with others.

But in this huge galaxy, where does he stand? Does his name and blood define him or will he make his own destiny. He can choose who he was going to be, what he wanted in this life and maybe in the next. He can choose his name just like Luke taught him; he can make his own legacy. He can choose everything he wanted, no one else could and then it hit him. That day in the throne room he could have sat on the chair. He could have declared himself as the Supreme Leader, ruled the galaxy. But he didn't he walked away from everything he thought he wanted, what was shaped in his head to be. He took the hand of another, followed that person on his own. He made that choice to walk away.

Ben then looked to the bed in the dark room realizing that choice he made that day nearly a year ago. He never wanted the throne, never wanted to any of this. The person asleep in the bed across the way is what he wanted. He wanted peace; he desired it. He wanted to be free of pain and she gave it. Feeling her hand to his both in the Force and in the throne room that longing of belonging, purpose and love, she gave it, all of it.

Ben slowly got up and walked to the bed seeing Rey asleep and sat on the edge of the bed and pushed aside some of her hair. He had one thing that wouldn't leave him or betray him. He could feel it, so many times she could have walked away and now she has chosen to fight side by side with him even now to sleep side by side with him. She may even have chosen to die for him. Ben continued to watch her sleep realizing he had a true friend. Maybe the galaxy wasn't worth fighting for anymore but Rey was. Ben leaned in and found her in the Force and she slowly stirred. Rey rolled over looking up at Ben seeing his eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a whisper and he was honest and shook his head no.

"I still feel it Rey, the pull." He answered and Rey sat up to meet him. "I don't know…I don't know why but I've been dreaming. Dreaming about Han when I was a boy." Rey listened to him. "And just now, I felt the dark again." Rey reached out placing a hand to his cheek. "Why?" But Rey didn't know why and she shook her head. Ben then looked away. "You know, you shot first." Then looked back to her, his face the straight and narrow like when they first met. "You weren't afraid. Why?"

Rey thought back to that day wondering why she wasn't afraid, well she was but it wasn't all because of him. She didn't fear him like everyone else does. Maybe when they connected in the Force and she saw his fears she knew she didn't have to completely fear him. And as she broke down his walls there wasn't anything to fear. He was still that little boy, unsure who wanted to keep him.

"Because I'm afraid too." Rey answered his question. She had her own fears and doubts. She still feared loneness. She feared of being forgotten. Maybe that's why they connected the way they have. The both feared loneness. They had trauma and in that trauma they had a level of respect for on another as enemies and allies. Maybe that's why they balanced one another out, they knew what true fear was, it was loneness, it was being alone. Rey scooted closer to Ben and then swung a leg over his lap and he pulled her closer. "We're all afraid Ben, everyone. Everyone has a reason." She then placed a hand on his face covering his scar. "You're not alone."

"Neither are you." He added and she leaned in for a kiss. They've come a long way since touching fingertips through the Force. Ben pulled her even closer; he wanted to feel something else. He wanted to wash away this fear, the whispers and the memories. He pulled Rey in for a deeper kiss. She then pushed him back with a little bit of force and he laid on the bed and she hovered over him, their faces barely touching. She was the only one who understood him and vise versa. That hover, that barely there feeling she was giving him would drive him crazy soon.

He wanted to be closer to her even though he still believes he doesn't deserve her. He felt he didn't deserve to live through that infection that nearly killed him. But he was still here for a reason. Ben tucked some of her hair behind her ear and Rey leaned in kissing him ever so slightly and it was making him impatient as she sat up and he placed his hands on her hips keeping her there. Rey removed her loose shirt and tossed it away. Ben took a moment to admire her as she leaned in placing a deep kiss to him. Ben wrapped both arms around her pulling her closer. He let out a grunt feeling her kissing his neck and he was already loosing control. But he knew she was going to take the wheel on this and he wanted her to.

Rey pulled away looking at him and let a smile form slightly on her face. She then pushed aside some his hair so she can see him fully. Ben reached out placing his hand on her cheek. She can feel his warmth as she leaned. She then went back took hovering over his face, letting the tip of her nose barely touch him, letting the lightest kisses make contact with his skin. She then kissed him again and reached down pulling his shirt off of him. She then started a warm trail of kisses down his neck, to his collarbone, his shoulder and to bare his chest. Ben wanted more as he laid there and closed his eyes taking in all the sensations she was giving him. He let it all go, the pain, the anger and the fear. He opened himself in the Force to enhance what Rey was making him feel. He can see into her mind what she was planning and he let out whimper. She was the only one who can make Kylo Ren go into submission and he only submitted to her.

Ben felt her lips back on his again and deep hungry kiss. At least he had her to confide in, to be comforted by no matter how any of this ended. Rey pulled away and went back to kissing his neck and with the Force she pulled away what was keeping them apart completely. Rey sat back up and Ben looked to her as she rocked on his hips. Ben looked to her and she saw in eyes this sense of resolve and he closed his eyes to just enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.

Ben sat up pulling her in and kissed her and then buried his head into her chest as felt the passion rising between them as she continued to ride him. He didn't hold back the grunts and moans as he allowed all his defenses to breakdown for her. The fleeting moments he can remember growing up alone disappeared as he went to devour Rey's neck pulling as close as he could. Maybe he never really understood this life and up until now he was afraid to open his eyes to anything. Maybe he didn't deserve this life he was living with her now. Maybe heaven won't shine a light down on him but Rey did. She made him understand life just a little bit, she helped him to open his eyes and she was that small little light of heaven that shined on him. She gave him the peace he desired.

Ben held Rey closer as he stared to tremble and she wrapped both arms around him keeping him close, shielding him from everything out there that he feared. She can hear him breathing heavily against her body and whatever he was feeling prior to this was gone.

Ben then looked up to her and she down to him. Rey put her forehead to his and gently kissed him. Ben pulled her closer and gently pulled her to bed so now he hovered over her while she twirled a finger in his hair. They just stared at one another for a moment letting their eyes speak. Ben leaned in for a deep kiss trying to lengthen the moment, stretching out the night so he can continue to stay numb. Rey pulled him closer as they continued to kiss and then pulled him into a hug as he complied and Rey just held him a little tighter in the night.

* * *

Ben sat on the mountaintop breathing in the cold morning as the sun rose. The darkness always disappeared as the light took over. Ben sat there looking to off to the horizon and sat in the Force. He was still looking for his place in this. Where does he fit into the story of this galaxy or is it his name and power that defines him? Ben closed his eyes again allowing the Force to speak. He quieted down his thoughts, quieted his breathing and listened.

* * *

The hours had pass by and the pain never let up. But something about this wave was different though. She felt something different about it. And within a moment she heard his cries fill the room. Leia let out sobs seeing a little baby being held in front of her. She looked to Han and he was smiling, he was smiling at his son. The medical person wrapped the little baby in a blanket and handed him to his mother. Leia held the little baby and smiled seeing him. His crying stopped knowing he was in his mother's arms. Han then placed his hand on his head that covered it completely realizing how the baby was so tiny.

"What are we going to name him?" Han asked looking to Leia as they never agreed or even discussed a name. Trying to put back together a galaxy took over most of the time. Leia then looked to the little face, the wide brown eyes looking around trying to gather his surroundings. What name can she give her son? It had to be a strong name, a name that stood for something.

"Ben," She whispered looking at the baby and it's little eyes met back up with hers. "My little hope, Ben," Leia smiled.

 _ **A/N: Try not to cry…cry a lot. I've been wanting to put in little moments of Ben's past as more information is coming out with the books. His childhood was so sad but yet happy. It makes you really feel for him and understand his pain and why he became Kylo Ren. This was a little bit of a filler chapter and I was going to have these moments spread out over time but I thought, no one big chapter. We need to feel Ben's pain and what drives him. Just like Rey, he doesn't know where he belongs in this. Rey has given him an answer where he belongs.**_

 _ **Now that you've cried and feel for Ben and hope when this is all over both this story and the next movie, because I'm rooting for him too; what's next? They're recreating the hyperspace tracking system, Ben and Rey are even closer, we have the team of six, what's happening next?**_

 _ **What do you guys think so far? What are you liking so far? What would you like to see? What are you thinking will happen next? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, following and commenting, you guess are awesome.**_


	19. War Pigs

Chapter 18 War Pigs

The market was busy in the hot sun. People were buying food, goods or just walking around. As the normal day continued and the locals were into their normal lives they were being watch. Rey walked the streets covered in the black scarf looking around. She was following someone as they walked. But it was who else was patrolling the streets that made her that more in tune; Strom Troopers could be seen within the crowds.

"He's heading east." Rey said into her COMM. She wasn't alone though. Finn wasn't far up the street and neither was Poe. Ben was sitting in a local eatery as this was happening. Chew was at the Falcon with Connix as they monitored from afar.

"Not seeing anything." Poe stated as he looked around. "It's really hot too." He shielded his eyes from the son.

"You will." Rey added and then Poe spotted their target.

"Keep your distance just don't look it." Ben spoke over the COMM as he took a sip of his drink as he looked around at his table. They were dressed as the peasants around them to blend in.

"How do we do that?" Finn asked as he continued to walk around.

"Walk causal?" Poe asked as he started to follow the target. Ben sighed hoping this was going to work.

"You'll learn to be quiet and watch your back at all times." Ben added as he sat there knowing he should see the target soon if he was heading east.

"You know, you're very paranoid. Anyone ever tell you that?" Poe asked as he walked causally in the streets.

"Say it to my face and I'll tell you." Ben answered back.

"Hey, keep the chatter down guys." Connix came over the COMM as she watched the computer. Back out in the streets from his chair Ben spotted who they were tracking. Ben paid for his drink and got up and started to track the person of interest as well. In a moment the four of them will form up around the person hopefully.

"He's going inside, should we follow?" Poe asked as he watched from a far.

"What will the probably of casualties be if we do?" Finn asked and the Falcon BB-8 ran the numbers.

"Fifty percent or less." Connix answered.

"That's not bad." Finn sounded surprised.

"No lightsabers Ben." Poe decided to go below fifty percent.

"I wasn't planning on killing him." Ben defended himself.

"No one is killing anyone, we grab him and we head back to camp." Rey jumped into the conversion.

"Well, you heard the boss lady." Poe finished as Rey walked into the place first. She looked around sighed, she was tired of the bar scene. Rey looked around and one by one her team showed up. They had to keep their distance from one another and keep things quiet. Rey sat a table and then behind Finn sat so they can talk but not look too suspicious.

"Where did he go?" Finn asked looking around and Rey nodded in a direction. Ben walked around the bar and then ran into Poe. They had to act like they didn't know one another went their separate ways. But then Ben felt something and turned around. The person they were following picked up on it and held out a blaster to Poe's back but before he could fire at him Ben jumped in and sliced off his hand.

The man let out a scream and fell as the rest of the team gathered around the scene. Ben put his saber away and the patrons of the bar looked at them.

"Seriously?" Finn asked in a loud whisper.

"I didn't kill him." Ben defended himself and took out some credits and tossed it to the bar server. "Sorry about the mess." He apologized and then grabbed their person of interested and hoisted him over his shoulders. Rey let out a frustrated sigh but she and the others followed. "Chewie, get ready to take off." Ben ordered over the COMM as he opened the back door with the Force. The four looked around to see where they can go. Just then a gaggle of Storm Troopers were coming towards them. "Act normal." Ben whispered and Poe looked to him.

"How?" Poe asked.

"Our friend got into a fight and we're taking him…home?" Finn asked and Rey shrugged, as a Storm Trooper got closer.

"What's going on here?" The Trooper asked.

"Well, see our friend here…he had just one too many, taking him home." Finn smiled and put his hands on his hips standing there. Ben kept thinking this was how he was going to die. It wasn't going to be a glorious battle but in an alley by a Storm Trooper of all things. The Trooper looked to the group and then the man around Ben's shoulders.

"Move along." The Trooper ushered them out of the alley and the four walked into the streets and headed in the direction of the Falcon. They took some side allies to avoid anything as they left the small village. Once they got out they looked overhead and saw the Falcon come to view and started to land just slightly as the ramp opened and Connix was there.

Ben jumped onto the ramp effortless as he waited for the others to got on and it closed as Connix looked to the unconscious man.

"What did you do to him?" She asked and Ben didn't answer but dropped the man down hearing him clunk on the floor as Finn tossed Poe a set of cuffs. The Falcon hovered as she waited for her captain and Ben went to the cockpit shedding the cloak he wore and sat down. Rey then came in as they started to fly off.

"We really need to work on your people skills." Rey commented as she leaned planting a kiss on his cheek lightly patting his shoulder and sat down behind him. Ben pulled on the controls as he piloted towards the camp and flew through the semi desert planet. Poe then joined them in cockpit and looked out.

"Ok, he's cuffed, it's hard to cuff someone with one hand though." Poe commented as he sat down trying to wipe the sweat off his face. "Not sure how well he's going to corporate with us though. I mean, you take my hand not going to be your best friend."

"He'll corporate." Ben declared and Poe nodded knowing the man won't but Ben will make him. As they flew they saw a pack of some kind of animals running on the ground and the beach coming into view.

"You know, it would be nice to swim, treat this like a vacation." Poe continued and Rey smiled a little. A vacation would be nice. Then just off in the distance they saw the camp that was put up. The Resistance was here. Ben piloted the Falcon down as he started to power down the iconic ship while they went to get their new guest.

* * *

"Ben?" Leia asked as the six were in their debriefing.

"I didn't kill him." Ben stated again about the small dismemberment issue that had happen. They need this guy to trust them and so far they were losing at that. Leia sat in her chair rubbing her eyes and sighed. "Ok, we have him,"

"Don't let him near any tech," Finn jumped in. "He's a code breaker and he turned on us before." Finn finished the statement.

"He likes money so we pay him out." Poe started up.

"No," Finn shook his head no. "He'll take the highest bidder, we can't make him take sides." The six and the General looked around wondering what to do. He can be tried for treason depending on what they consider treason. So, why did they track him down anyways if he may end up betraying them?

"Ben can torture him." Poe offered up looking to the dark Jedi. Ben didn't look to Poe and just continued to look straight on. "He does his Jedi mind trick, tortures him a little, we're good." That could work but that was going to be the last resort in this. Rey leaned back in her chair thinking how they can turn the guy so he will work for them.

"We just need to know when this deal is going to go down." Leia began and looked around the table. "I will talk first," Poe then sighed looking a little disappointed. "If, if," Leia looked to her captain. "If he refuses then I will bring Ben in." Poe nodded and then Ben looked to the pilot wondering why he was into having him torture people all of a sudden. "Dismissed." The six then went to file out of the tent and out into the camp.

* * *

The Resistance that was here was small in size about a hundred of them while the rest were back home. During the reading of the Arms dealing on one of the disks they managed to swipe they were able to piece together information along with a meeting that was being held that they also managed to swipe. If they can intervene in some way or know who is selling them weapons or at least helping they can stop it. They've tracked the dealing to this lone planet and while in the process DJ, a code breaker was spotted. But something else was happening to this planet as well, war was here and it was Order that brought it. Cities and villages have been taken over by the Order, those who fought were killed and many others imprisoned. The Resistance wasn't here to free the planet, not right away but by shutting down the deal it was a start. One thing was for sure Finn couldn't shake the fact that DJ was a part of the deal.

The six dispersed through out the camp and just off in the distance you could hear the ocean. Ben squinted his eyes to the sun but this wasn't like Jakku. Yes it was hot but it was also not a complete desert, there were plants and shade in some places and the Resistance was camped out on a beach, could be worse. He looked around seeing the fighters still keeping up with training.

* * *

Leia walked with a Resistance fighter to a room and opened the door seeing the man sitting in a chair. He was strapped down a little better and the hand he lost was bandaged up for now. DJ as he calls himself straightened up a little bit.

"Y-our s-son toke my hand off." DJ stuttered and Leia sat down in front of him.

"You tried to kill one of my officers." Leia put in her counter argument and DJ smiled.

"An eye f-for an eye." The coder breaker finished and he seemed ok with it now. "Ky-ylo Ren-n, back home."

"Yes," Leia confirmed and DJ nodded. "We're not here to talk about my son." DJ sighed and looked around the room. "It doesn't matter what you do from here on out, you will be imprisoned for treason and attempted murder, so do us a favor," Leia laid out the terms.

"Like I told Finn b-back on the Supremacy, you b-blow them up today, t-th-hey blow you up tomorrow. The war machine keeps turning." DJ finished and Leia nodded. "I feel I'm hardly important in this." Leia nodded agreeing.

"You're a business man." Leia stated. "Buying and selling to the highest. I know people like you, I've been around long enough." Leia started the integration process. "While on a reconnaissance we came across this dealing and you happen to be here." DJ smiled and nodded.

"I'm a-a business m-man trying to make a living." DJ added and Leia can see right through him.

"By selling to the First Order." She finished and DJ still smiled. DJ then leaned forwards to the General.

"I j-jus-st set up the business, t-they run it." DJ then sat back and Leia knew that's all she wasn't going to get from him. Leia sighed knowing she needed bring in the big guns; she needed Ben on this.

* * *

Ben was outside with some of the fighters as they continued with target practice on him. Ben just wanted to use his saber, as hasn't had a good fight in a while. The Resistance was told to aim for him and he blocked the rays easily. He twirled his saber as the fighters took a moment to let Ben regain him self and Poe walked around shaking his head.

"Cocky bastard." Poe muttered as he met Ben's gaze for a moment. The Resistance started back up as Ben blocked the rays once and Poe smiled folding his arms across his chest. Just then he saw a group of fighters making their way over to them. "Hold your fire!" Poe called out and Ben turned around seeing the fighters and he knew it was mother calling. He deactivated his saber putting it away knowing she needed help with DJ. As he began to walk away Rey joined up with Poe looking around.

"What's going on?" Rey asked seeing the last bit before Poe called off the firing.

"Ben's going to torture some poor soul." Poe answered and Rey looked to him knowing what the real question was. "Target practice." He answered.

"Ben was the target?" She asked and Poe shrugged.

"He suggested it." Poe answered and Rey couldn't argue and just let out a sigh as the fighters continued with target practice without Ben.

* * *

Ben made it to his mother as she stood out side the room. She didn't need to say anything to him as he walked in seeing DJ sitting at the table. DJ smiled big and started to laugh. Ben didn't know what made him so happy but he won't be smiling in a minute.

"Kylo Ren." DJ sounded impressed as Ben took a seat. "You, you know, Han Solo stool from me once." DJ started the conversion.

"Well, that's a shame, can't help you with it though." Ben's voice was low, deep and intimidating to say the least. The scar on his face enhanced it and most people would already be worried. DJ though deals with nasty people all the time so he knows how to work a poker face as well. Ben got his face from Han, even if the odds are stacked against you, you still hold your bluff. He had to do that in front of Snoke and thinking back on that day, he walked into Snoke's throne room ready to kill the Supreme Leader but having an absolute zero plan on how. He was defiantly Han Solo's son. "This deal, I want to know where and when."

DJ smiled and gave chuckle looking around the room and then back to Ben.

"You're mother of-fered a-a payout." DJ started. "And y-you cut my hand off. You think I'm g-going to deal?" He asked and Ben sat back in the leaning far back and placed his foot on the edge of the table. Ben kept his straight face looking at the hacker. "The Resistance shouldn't have c-com-me here. T-his-s isn't your war, it's the Order's."

"Millions have died, and many are dying. This isn't war it's genocide." Ben cleared up the terms and DJ smiled.

"You had a firm hand in it." The hacker reminded Ben of his past. Ben didn't disagree; he couldn't disagree with it so he nodded to the statement. But the foot that was on the edge of the table that appeared that he was just leaning back to be casual was meant for something else. With a powerful kick the table flew to DJ knocking him down. Ben stood up with a sigh hoping this would happen. He felt a lot of energy and pinned up rage and this was good man as any to let it out. Ben walked over to DJ and grabbed the dirty man by his collar and lifted him up.

"Now, I don't stutter, where is this deal happening?" Ben demanded and DJ looked Ben right in the eyes and turned away. Ben dropped him on the ground hearing a thunk.

* * *

Leia waited for a bit and then saw Ben coming towards her.

"Did you kill him?" She asked in a rather relaxed manner.

"No, he just might now wake up for a few hours." Ben answered honestly. "Did get information out of him." Leia nodded knowing it probably wasn't the most ethical way but then again the First Order isn't probably talking about ethics either.

* * *

The sun was setting over the water and the camp was turning inside for the night. The camp was made up of tents and some old structure that was abandoned a long time ago. The six were together at a table while finishing their dinner. So far they didn't have much of a mission to work with. What DJ told Ben was little if anything so they would have to piece stuff together and that's what they were doing now.

Rey was writing down notes while looking at previous notes. Poe would read it, Finn would add and they would all approve it or disapprove it and rework it if needed. They had to have this turned into the General and the Resistance strategic team for further review. Then tomorrow morning they will go over the plan, finalize the team and then go in. They were going down to the wire but that's what they had to do. They had jump into the deal as it happens to get all those involved any sooner then Order may find out and leave, any later they might lose those who they were hoping to capture.

"Ok, this seems like the best plan." Poe read the notes and took a sip of this drink. "What are thinking as far fighters? "

"Smaller the better?" Connix asked and Chewie barked something in an agreement. "Task Force for sure." Connix added and Ben sat quietly as he ate listening.

"Task Force of twelve, say maybe part of a squadron." Poe jumped in as he wiped his face and Rey kept writing down their suggestions. "What about us? You think Leia will let us go in?"

"Depends on what she feels at the time." Connix answered. Leia didn't like sending all six of them in on one mission. She fought not to do it with Jakku and she may fight this one.

"It's a small operation, I don't see why not." Poe wanted to go and not sit behind a computer. This wasn't a small gig though well it had potential to get out of hand because there wasn't enough information. "We'll know tomorrow." Poe finished because they were done for now.

* * *

Out on the beach as the stars now lit the sky Rey had her feet in the ocean. She has seen the ocean several different times since this all started. But she has yet to dip her toes in. She had her feet submerged in the salty water feeling the water pull back and then wash over her feet again. She smiled as she looked out. The water was warm as she stood there. She then turned around seeing Ben walking over to her. He stood just far enough back as not to get wet.

"Never been in an ocean before." Rey began, Ben has though when growing up. Once his parents took him to an ocean and the three swam together. That fleeting memory passed but it was good memory. Rey looked out into the night letting the warm breeze hit. Just then Ben walked closer to her standing side by side with her. The water ran up his boots as he stood there. The only thing they could hear were the waves crashing on the shore and off in the distance low chatter from the camp.

"I'll take you somewhere nice someday." Ben started as he looked out into the night. "There's better oceans out there." He added and Rey smiled. What Rey didn't know though is Ben was planning a future. He thought about this war ending, when it ends how he'll take her hand again and walk away. No Jedi Order, no more war or fighting. He wanted to take her to a paradise of endless green land, endless blue oceans. It would just be them looking out to bright sunrises and burning sunsets. He wanted to find peace and he wanted to find it with her. Rey reached out placing a hand on his shoulder and their eyes met in the night.

"That sounds nice." Rey's voice was soft; she liked that idea. Just then out of nowhere Ben picked Rey up in his arms cradling her and she laughed and pulled closer as he started into the ocean. "Ben, no," But in her voice it wasn't much of a protest and more laughter than anything. He walked in more as the waves crashed over them. She got to submerge herself into the water. They came up from the water and Rey wrapped both arms around Ben's shoulders. She was eye level with him as he stood in the water.

Rey's smile was always big, full of wonder and made Ben hopeful. She reached out fixing his wet hair and then leaned in for a kiss. She could taste him and the salt from the water. Once she pilled away Ben reached out tucking some hair behind her ear and then pushed off and started to swim with her in tow. She then pulled closer hugging him as they floated together in the warm water.

* * *

Ben heard a little beeping noise as he opened his eyes and looked to the COMM alerting him it was time wake up. He looked around the little tent seeing the very early hours of daylight coming through. He then looked down, as Rey was asleep on top of him, fully on top of him. Ben laid there for moment just thinking. He knew duty called but once more his memories took him back to being with the Order. He would wake up and there would be nothing there. He would roll over and sit on the side of his small bed next to the wall. He would get ready on his own, eat on his own, everything was by himself. Now with Rey, he shared a bed, she would greet him, he would be with someone. It was hard to think about the complete differences and it almost seemed liked a lifetime ago.

* * *

Leia was with the six while a man was going over the battle plan. A HOLO projection was up as they talked about the mission and what was going to happen.

"You all know though this plan is…less than perfect. The intel and from we got from DJ doesn't fill in the holes." The man named Gervis explained. He was once with the Rebellion and retired after the Battle of Endor. He has come back to help and was Rebel stagiest. "What we have confirmed though is this, within this deal we have a top advisor to Hux, Undoa and then we have Sergeant Abdi of the Absolution." This was going to be big if the Resistance can pull this off. "We'll send in the Twelve Task Force as recommended to infiltrate the target building. We then send in Resistance Commander Finn and Leutant Connix and a squad of six to hold security. Once security is set up no one gets in or out. We send Captain Poe and his squad in to start the evac process. Once that process is started Commanders Rey and Solo will come in, take the prisoners, load them up and we're gone. The Falcon with Chewie will cover from above."

The six looked to the plan that hovered on the HOLO. "Chewie will coordinate the air mission as to keep watch down below for you along with Poe's team." That was the plan and Leia wasn't liking it, something wasn't right. "From start to finish, it should take thirty minutes." Gervis finished and now it was time to wait.

"What about back up and artillery?" Poe asked and Gervis nodded.

"General, I would like a second force of thirty ready to move should anything happen. I also request armor cruisers, again should anything happen." Gervis finished and now it was time either change the plan or approve it.

"And which building are going to take?" Finn asked because that hasn't been discussed yet.

"We don't know, somewhere within the market." Gervis answered and that's where the mission seemed to get fuzzy. "We have an inside operative, he will be marking the building. This is going to be a hostile territory, the Order controls it and the people there are on their side." There was some silence in the room. "However, before we get to the ninth circle of Hell, we'll be going through peaceful neighborhoods, so be careful not to engage unless fired upon." Gervis finished. "General?"

Leia then stood up and made her way to the front to decide if anything else needed to be changed or added. She then looked to her six commanding officers and they're faces screamed something negative.

"What do we not like?" She asked because she wanted to know.

"Little artillery and back up, few people, daylight instead of night, afternoon of all times." Poe stated the problems.

"We don't have a say in the time." Leia finished and it wasn't that something was off.

"It's not just the time, it's the location." Ben jumped in. "We're going in enemy territory where the Order is strong, where they can mount a defense, sounds like a trap." The Commander finished.

"So we spring it." Finn jumped in and looked to Ben.

* * *

Now it was time to wait for the call sign as they prepped for the mission. This was the longest part of it all, the wait.

"You agree?" Finn asked Poe as they helped gear up the supplies.

"With the plan?" Poe asked and Finn nodded. "Plans fall though, something about this doesn't feel right." The whole camp seemed to be on edge about it. It was smart move to take out some officers of the Order. But the circumstance around it, how the information was obtained and what they were going into felt less than ideal. Ben and Rey then came over to brief their Task Force as the team started to form up. Rey took out a map of the city and it was mark up for different reason.

"Ok, it's about four or five miles to the area. We're taking the main roads only." Rey started as Ben stood next to her and everyone hovered around her as they came up with the final plan. "Here," She pointed. "We'll head east," She then dragged her finger across. "Then north, those assigned to wait will wait here until prisoners are confirmed." Rey continued to look at the map. "We won't come back the way we came, we take this main road." Rey continued to point. "Chewie will be our eyes in the sky and we'll have Poe's team for cover. Be back in an hour."

Ben looked to the plan and it seemed simple and straight forwards.

"Where we're going is heavy in the First Order and not just Troopers, talking support. But be careful, there are innocents out there too." Poe reminded the Task Force. Ben then looked to Rey and she looked at him, their eyes said everything and it was time to take their stations and get ready. Just as they dispersed the mission was green lit and everyone started off to their positions.

Ben held out his hand pulling Rey into the cruiser next to him. From the distance he can see the Falcon taking flight and then Leia came over to the couple.

"May the Force be with you." Leia said to them and the walked away. Rey and Ben then looked to one another a little confused, she rarely says that unless feels something isn't right and wishing them extra luck. Ben let out a sigh and Rey looked around as they started to move.

* * *

The small Resistance raid started for the town. Over the COMMs everyone kept a close communication and stated everyone move they were doing. It seemed tight, controlled and deliberate. But as they neared the area that's when they noticed the First Order too. It wasn't the Storm Troopers it was the town's people.

"The fun starts." Ben muttered looking to Rey and she was ready. They got confirmation that the prisoners were secured and ready and that was the cue for the two Jedi to move in. They got to the building as they walked towards it Ben took out his saber blocking some of the stay blaster rays. The two walking to the building as the prisoners were being arrested and Ben went to confirm the two they were really after. He then saw their faces and they looked to Ben.

"Rebel scum!" One yelled and went to spit at Ben.

"It's them." Ben confirmed to the COMM. Some of the fighters started to bring the prisoners out with Ben and Rey following as they started to load up and getting ready to leave. Just then there was screaming and it wasn't in place for what was happening. Rey went to check it out and turned the corner of the broken down building and in the distance she saw a crowd of people and something knocking them away.

"They got a cannon!" Rey yelled.

"Take cover!" Ben yelled at the COMM at the same time pulling Rey to him and in an instant something blew up. Ben and Rey were on the ground and looked around and in the air an X-Wing went down. Ben looked around and something wasn't right, that shouldn't have happened. "We made a mistake." He more or less said to himself. "Chewie! I need to know what's happening and now!"

* * *

At the base Leia was watching and saw it. She picked up her COMM to alert the Resistance.

"They knew we were coming," Leia started but now wasn't the time to figure out how. "That whole part of the town is closing in, Ben, Rey get your men out now!" She ordered.

* * *

"All teams! All teams! Pull from your post!" Poe yelled out and Rey ignited her saber. As Rey blocked a few rays Ben saw down the street a crowd of the town's people with blasters heading their way. Overhead the X-Wings laid down some cover fire realizing things were spinning out of control and fast.

* * *

At camp Leia went to DJ's room and he smiled at her.

"You set us up?" She asked as she stood there and he smiled.

"It was an arms deal G-general, to the people." JD answered. "The Order o-owns this town and it's people." This wasn't the Order talking about buying weapons or an exchange. This was about arming a town and putting it against each other and having the Order set another establishment.

* * *

Back in the streets the Resistance Fighters had to get out before being pinned down but that was getting harder as from above Chewie could see that side of the town and it's people closing in. They didn't have enough people not even at the camp to get out of this. Over the COMM they heard Leia give the order to send in more fighters to help and more X-Wings were deployed. Up in the air as Poe took out the enemies he was being fired at and saw a townsman fire at him with a cannon. Poe went to peel off but the end of the X-Wing was clipped.

From the ground Rey say it and looked to the direction Poe was falling. She started after him as Ben watched her race to her friend's aid. Ben blocked a few more blaster rays as Finn joined Ben taking out the more of the people that fired back. Rey made it to the X-Wing as Poe got out and grabbed his blaster. Rey blocked the oncoming rays and Poe started to fire to cover Rey and she covered him. More X-Wings were coming as the two made their back to the building.

"Into the building!" Connix yelled and Ben could see Rey coming back as she ran passed him. Poe ran with a slight limp with Rey.

"Well, that was fun!" Poe yelled as he ran passed Ben as Rey provided more cover with Ben.

"Why can't we just spend a normal day together?" Ben asked as they went back to the building knowing time was against them. They got in and without any orders they started barricade themselves in.

"Ok, so what the hell went wrong!" Finn yelled.

"It was dealing to the people!" It was Leia's voice they heard as Ben listened in. "The Order is selling to normal towns."

"Gorilla warfare at it's finest." Poe commented looking around the building. "They're building militias then." Ben knew once he got back to camp he was going kill JD. He should have mind tortured him longer. "Now what?"

"I'm sending everything I have." Leia answered but they had here wasn't enough. Chewie was then heard as he argued about going in but he was told stay in the sky. They needed him to see what was happening from above.

"Well, while we wait, let's defend ourselves." Poe began and the team started to place themselves in such away they can see everything. A few Task Force fighters headed to the roof and went from there.

"We need to get out of here and fast, it'll be dark soon." Ben informed his mother and that was another issue.

"Cannon!" A voice yelled and everyone ducked and covered not knowing where it was coming from. Just then there was an explosion rocking the building. Ben got up looking around and turned around but his heart dropped. He didn't see Rey or Poe anywhere. His sight and hearing went into tunnel vision, everything slowed down as he raced towards where he last saw them. He started to look around the debris and rubble. Just then he saw something and with his own strength and the help of the Force he pulled away at the rubble and found Poe. He pulled out the pilot and he moaned a little and held his side. Ben quickly dragged the pilot away and Finn rushed to his aid.

"Captain Poe Dameron has been injured!" Finn yelled over the COMM. Ben raced back in searched for Rey and dug through the rubble again as the fight continued on with chaos around them. As dug he looked in and saw her deep in the rubble. Ben climbed into the rubble pushing it out slightly with the Force and grabbed Rey. Ben pulled her from the debris and looked down at her seeing the damage. Her lip was split open, the side of her head was bleeding and her eyes closed.

"Rey?" Ben asked but her head fell back in a limp. Ben just took a moment in the midst of the chaos looking to Rey as he body laid in his arms motionless. Ben looked up to the explosion site and then back to Rey and lifted her up in his arms cradling her and brought her to where Finn was and Finn's eyes widen. Poe looked over holding his sides but the pain went away after seeing what he was seeing.

"Commander Rey is down, I repeat Commander Rey is down." Finn spoke over the COMM as Ben knelt down handing Rey gently to Poe and he took her with the most delicate touch. He then saw it in Ben's eyes,

"What's her status?" It was Leia's voice asking and Poe looked to Rey and then back to Ben and Finn. "Some one talk to me please." Leia begged.

"Possible KIA." Poe was honest at the situation and Finn gulped.

"Commander Solo is about to lose it." Finn warned everyone. Ben headed for the blast area and stepped outside igniting his saber seeing the onslaught of people coming. Ben yelled as he rushed to a few of the armed people. The fighters started to fire back clearing some of the way for Ben. Poe continued to hold onto Rey and then looked back to Finn and the Resistance Commander went to help his fellow fighters. Poe pulled Rey closer to him as Connix raced to them.

"Help them." Poe insisted and Connix nodded as she went to fight. Poe then looked down to Rey and pulled her head up slightly and he felt sick. He just pulled her closer hoping to keep her warm as possible.

Ben plowed through the people with his saber and Force and finally more back up came to view. Ben then held out his hand forcing more people back but then there more shots but it was coming from behind. The town's people who did not support the Order were starting to fight back. A civil war just started. The X-Wings were clearing a path as ground cruisers started to come in. One fighter jumped out to Ben as Ben blocked some rays seeing the rescue team come in. Just then a bunch of rays were stopped mid air as Ben held them back

"How many casualties?" The fighter asked and Ben looked at him blankly. He forced the blaster rays back to the people that shot them.

"Just get my team out." Ben ordered as he headed back to the building. Maybe if he was in the First Order he would just leave and who ever could get out would. But now, that wasn't the case; he headed back to the building to save everyone, dead or alive.

"We're evacuating!" Someone yelled and Poe bit through the pain on both sides of chest and the pounding headache and lifted Rey in his arms and started to leave. Once in the streets and the blaster fire continued Connix came over to him to help covering him. He gently placed Rey into a cruiser as the battle was getting worse and more explosions could be heard. They needed to leave soon because Storm Troopers would be here not to break the fight up but to finish off the Resistance.

Ben made his way back into the building making sure everyone was getting out. Another explosion happed in the building rattled again and they needed to leave before the town tore it down. Ben grabbed a wounded fighter helping him up and out and to the cruiser as he looked around. Some of the attention was pulled away from them as the town was fighting amongst itself.

"I want extra security on these cruisers!" Ben started to yell, he was the Commander now, Rey was out, he was the leader of the Resistance until he got back to camp. The fighters were listening to him now as he had the final say. "I need a gunner on every cruiser! I want a clear shot to camp! I want the camp packed up and ready to mobilize out of here!" He then paused for a moment.

"Yes sir!" Was heard all over the COMM. Leia heard the command and started to order the camp to be ready for hyperspace. Ben reignited his saber blocking the stray blaster rays while the rest of the fighters got out. A few X-Wings flew overhead for more cover as the last of the fighters made their way out and safety. The hard part wasn't over, as they had to get out of town.

"Ben!" Finn stepped out looking to him as he continued to defend the cruisers. The last of his team was ready. "We're leaving!" Ben then boarded the cruiser with his command crew and they started to leave. The X-Wings from above continued to clear a path for the cruisers as they gunned down anyone who fired at them. But it wasn't enough; the whole town was in on the raid among the Resistance and each other.

Ben made his way to Rey as Poe was there still with her.

"She's alive." Poe confirmed but it didn't help the situation. Ben looked at Rey as she was knocked out and right now it was hard to know her condition, she needed medical help. Just then their cruiser shook. They weren't being fired upon it was the town itself. There no such thing as a safe zone now until they got off the planet. Then they heard a cry of pain and looked down. The fighter on the gunner was hit as fell and landed in Ben's arms. Blood covered Ben looking down at the fallen solider.

"What's going on?" Connix asked as Ben made his way to the guns and saw the dead fighter laying there. Ben looked around as more people were coming out to fight and then he saw a few TIE-Fighters coming in now. Ben grabbed the gun and started to fire at who considered the enemy. He had to defend what was left of the mission as he passed by a blown and burning cruiser. Poe watched as Ben fired with pure accuracy.

"One hell of a fighter." Poe whispered as they continued to fly out of the town. Ben looked up seeing the fight was thinning out as the X-Wings were slowing up on their firing.

"This town is going to tear itself apart!" Finn yelled as they were retreating.

"It's a failed mission!" Poe informed them and in his voice he sounded defeated. These people were going to kill each other. The Order wasn't going to do it they just gave them tools. That was war.

"We're not leaving, we can't leave these people behind!" Connix insisted because they can't. There were innocent people in this that had nothing to do with it.

"We fight tomorrow, this town can't be saved; we can't save them all." Finn looked to Connix and she knew it was true. The Order has won this round even if they take the two prisoners they wanted. The cruisers and the X-Wings made it out and headed for the campsite and Ben went back to Rey who still hasn't woken up. He gently pulled her towards him knowing they only had a small window to get out.

Once at the camp as those who were here finished the last of the packing a medical team came out to get the wounded. The command crew left the cruiser with Connix helping Poe to a medical bed and Ben holding Rey in his arms. He set her down on the medical bed and she still hasn't move. Finn rushed over and his heart dropped and he felt himself trembling. Ben placed both hands on Rey's face and leaned in resting his forehead to hers.

"Her life signs are weak but she's fighting." The medical person stated and Ben didn't move. He was afraid if she left his sights she would leave forever. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to Finn. Ben then looked to the medical people knowing he had to give up control and let them work.

"We have Commander Rey, we need medical attention, she's critical," The woman announced over the COMM and a few people rushed Rey off to the cruiser as the camp started to evacuate. As Ben watched he saw across the way DJ being escorted to the transport. A blind rage hit Ben, this man caused a loss in his fighters and maybe even killed Rey. Ben walked over to DJ and then started to race to him. Finn saw what was about to happen and went to intercept as Ben ignited his saber and DJ saw the man come after him. No one could save him as Ben sliced through the man and all he saw was red in his eyes. Finn stopped dead in his tracks seeing DJ's body split into two and fell to the ground. Ben then took a knee with his saber still active and he didn't get up.

Finn and Ben's eyes locked on one another's. Finn wanted to be upset at what Ben just did but at the same time he felt justice was served. Ben was still kneeling there looking around as Finn walked over to him. He saw what Rey looked like and then placed a hand to Ben's shoulder. Captain Poe was injured as he was escorted to the medical area and standing side by side each other were the highest and maybe the only commanding officers on the ground. Ben looked around as he watched everyone frantically pack and boarding the transport that will go back to CC Star Dust.

"Go Finn." Ben ordered in a nearly dead voice and Finn looked to Ben.

"Not leaving until you board the transport to." Finn stated and Ben knew he couldn't convince him otherwise. Just then they both heard the sound of TIES in the air and off in far distance they heard more explosions, the town was destroying itself, Ben stood up still clutching hard on his saber. This was the example of war and what the Order wants, chaos. Ben sees this now and the tearing he feels within himself is external in this. While he feels the galaxy is ugly and it is slowly tearing itself apart seeing it first hand, seeing a town kill itself, now he realized this is bigger than himself. He didn't create this but like DJ said, he had a hand in it. The two leaders waited on the ground as the last of the fighters boarded the transport. The two leaders looked at one another as Ben twirled his saber deactivating it and then they made their way to the transport.

* * *

Once the transport landed on CC Star Dust Ben began to make his way to the bridge. As he made his way Leia walked towards him. Out the corner of his eye he could see the wounded being carried off to the medical bay. When he turned the other way he saw the fighters that were dead as they were being carried off elsewhere. There was a cruiser down there in that town with his men inside, dead but still there. He almost wanted to go back for them but by now the enemy had completely taken over. Leia went to stop Ben for just a moment but her son blew passed her.

"We failed." Ben answered the question as he walked away from his mother heading to the bridge. He wanted to go to Rey and be with her but as the only Commander now he had to make sure his fighters got out of here and home. He made it to the bridge as they finished the placing the coordinates in the computer. Just then the sirens went off and Ben looked around.

"Proximity alert!" A crewmember yelled and Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace next to him. Ben looked out and in his mind the entire First Order was his death list for what just happened.

"Coordinate's in place!" Ben asked.

"Yes sir!" The crewmember yelled.

"Then get us the hell out of here!" Ben ordered and CC Star Dust went into hyperpace just as fast as the Destroyer showed up.

"They're not tracking us." The crewmember assured the Commander. Ben stood on the bridge for a moment and in a complete daze. His ears were ringing, his head felt light; everything that happened was all a blur now.

"I can take it from here Ben." And Ben turned around seeing Finn there. "Go." He insisted and Ben left the bridge and went to the medical bay. As he made his way he can see the fighters that made it and they all looked in shock and confused. That mission should have never had happened if they knew the proper information. But war was never cut and dry, never straight and narrow.

Once Ben got there he started to look for Rey but then a group of people ran down the hall fast and his heart sank. He just knew it was her. He followed them as he heard yelling and Rey was on the table as the medical people started to surround her. Ben was about to go into the room to do something.

Chewie pulled Ben to him before he had a chance to go into the room. Ben looked to a screen that would show Rey's heart beat but the line was flat. Chewie pulled Ben away even though he fought to get in to that room. Leia was there and saw what was transpiring but there was nothing she could do. She could only watch Ben scream and yell. Chewie had a firm grasp on the young Solo as he pulled him away. Leia walked over to Ben as he fought and then she grabbed his face so he can focus on hers.

"Ben!" She yelled and all she could see were the eyes of a man in fear, absolute fear. Their eyes locked and in Ben's the realization that Rey could be gone was setting in. The red was gone, the blind rage was gone; the pain was setting in. The night before of them in the ocean, holding one another, looking down at her and kissing her as the waves washed over them came back to him. He didn't say what he wanted to her or do everything he wanted with her yet; he had a life already mapped out and she won't ever know now.

Leia then pulled Ben in towards her and he let out it, a huge sob and then embraced his mother for support. Leia couldn't do anything but hold her son; comfort him in his darkest hour. Leia held Ben a little tighter assuring him she wasn't leaving. But what could she offer now? Leia glimpsed into the room seeing Rey not moving on the table as the medical workers crowded around her trying to save her.

 _ **A/N: And now I back away and then run. So…how do we all feel?**_

 _ **That's a lot to take in and what happens now? I really wanted to put Ben in the position of a leader to see what he does. In the beginning he hid in the shadows and now he gets his team out and is ready for nearly self-sacrifice for them. But yes, I know that's no what you want, what happens to Rey? Guess you'll need to wait.**_

 _ **What's next? What's Ben going to do? The Resistance has lost a town and maybe a planet. What do you hope to see next? What do you think will happen? What are your thoughts on the chapter? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, following and commenting.**_


	20. All That is Good

Chapter 19 All That is Good

The ocean was so blue under the bright day. The clear water that looked like glass washed up on the white beach. The sounds of the day were calm, the breeze was soft, warm and inviting. Ben saw the bright day as he looked around and then he saw her. Rey turned around smiling to him holding out her hand reaching for him.

* * *

Ben jolted awake looking around. There was no warm breeze, no glass water, no sounds of a calm day. He could only hear the beeping of machines, the hum of the medical room. Ben sat up feeling all the aches and pains now as he looked over to Rey. She was laying in the medical bed as the machines around her gave her fluids, nutrition, oxygen and monitored her breathing and heart beat. He rubbed his tired face and pulled himself closer to her and leaned in lightly pressing his forehead to hers hoping she can feel him, sense him and know he wasn't leaving her.

* * *

In the main hall of the Resistance base Leia stood there looking to her fighters and off to the side sat her commanders, at least four of the six. She had to tell everyone what happened and what can be done differently.

"We have lost six from the Task Force and another eight from the mission." Leia began in a tone of defeat. She knows you can't win them all, she's been in war most of her life. But this one shouldn't have happened. What was supposed to be an hour-long mission turned violent. Fighters died when they did not need to. "Captain Poe Dameron is recovering, sustaining broken ribs." Leia was going to let them know how their officers were. Poe sat off to the side still in pain but he wanted to be here. "Commander Rey…" Leia trailed off. "While critical, she's alive." There was a sigh but not a sigh of relief from the fighters. "I want to say save our sorrows for another time but…" Too many sorrows have been forgotten in the midst of battle. "We will rest easy for today." And that was it, Leia left but no one seemed confused or upset about that. "Dismissed." She finished.

Finn helped Poe stand up as his bandages restricted his movements along with the pain. Poe steadied himself while the four of them stood there. Connix came over to Poe and with Finn he used his friends as crutches as they left with Chewie following.

* * *

Leia walked to a room as Finn followed her. The two First Order people they managed to take from the mission were going to be asked questions. The two stood before a door and Leia looked to Finn.

"I'll be right outside." Leia assured Finn and he nodded as the door opened and he walked in. The two men Undoa and Abdi were sitting there cuffed. Finn sat down in front of the two men seeing at some point they were his formed superiors. While the mission was failed in that there were causalities they managed to get these men.

"Rebel scum." Abdi spat out and Finn took no offensive to it. Finn sat back in his chair folding his arms across his chest. These two were at his house now; they will play by his rules.

"It doesn't matter what you say or do but the both of you are going to prison for war crimes." Finn started and looked to the men. They didn't seem scared or concerned. "If you decide to do what we ask, answer my questions then punishment may not be a harsh." Finn stated the terms.

"What punishment?" Undoa asked because that stood out. Finn then smiled and leaned forwards.

"You see, one of our commanders is critical, knocking on death's door." Finn started as his face went straight. "She happens to be the Jedi you all hate." Abdi then smiled but Finn knew he wasn't going to smile long. "She's Kylo Ren's," The smile went away. The Order was learning quickly that Kylo Ren wasn't just training a Jedi but in love with one. "Oh, and Kylo Ren he's pissed," That was an understatement of Ben's anger that hasn't fully manifested. "You know how he is when he's upset even in the slightest. You selling weaponry like that might have cost his sole or what he has left of it." Finn knew he had them. The Order was afraid of Kylo Ren, they always were and he was too. "Mad as hell that if I let him in here, that's the punishment, death."

Finn finished looking at the men. "If you don't want to die and just rot in prison then you will answer my question. Or I will find him and we'll probably be scraping your body parts off these walls for weeks. The General just had this place painted, she wouldn't like that." Finn tossed in there knowing these two will talk.

* * *

Ben rested his chin in his hand watching Rey sleep while a medical staff took notes and checked in on everything. Ben held Rey's hand gently with his thumb rubbing it. The medical woman looked to Ben and he looked tired. The bags under his eyes were heavy, his face was pale and he had a slouch. She left him there as Ben closed his eyes and sighed feeling that he needed to sleep, he needed to eat, he needed to rest but his mind was racing.

Just then he smelt something and opened his eyes looking down seeing a plate of food before him and then looked up. Connix was there holding it.

"Substance." She stated and Ben sat up taking it and saw the others gathering in the room also with plates of food to eat with him. They took different spots in the room. He wasn't alone.

"It's hard to eat and breathe at the same time." Poe started meaning eating was painful but he was hungry. Ben looked around as they were all here, all six of them despite their current conditions.

* * *

Finn had started to talk about the information he got from the two First Order officers and they wanted to do it here in Rey's room because they know Ben isn't leaving.

"So it is confirmed, the Order is dealing to the galaxy." Finn finished.

"Why? What if those they sell to decide to rise up?" Connix asked, it seemed like they would be handing over their own demise.

"Some might but it's the trade off. We sell you weapons and protect you and you support us." Poe saw the meaning behind it. "And if we do the same then the galaxy will just fight itself." They couldn't do what the Order was doing it will cause more chaos. "We need to know who they will sell to."

"That's impossible." Connix sounded defeated.

"Not entirely." Finn jumped in. "They're selling to the Outer Rim territories first." Ben continued to sit there and took a sip on his drink. Once in a while he would glance to Rey just to make sure he can still see the rise and fall of her chest.

"The poorest of the poor." Poe added and Finn nodded. It was arms war that was happening now.

"We may be able to stop some but not all." Finn knew this wasn't ideal but it was something. "We can further narrow it down by systems in some cases." That was the beginning of the plan.

"What about the new Destroyer? The big gun?" Poe asked wondering what was becoming of that. Poe leaned back slightly trying to find a comfortable position.

"It's still out there but not functional as of yet." Finn answered and looked around. "Right now it just looks horrible." Finn sat back in his chair knowing they have some information but it didn't out weigh the losses they took. They needed to rethink their agenda and what was important. The room was quiet again as they looked to one another.

"How's the hyperspace tracking going?" Poe asked as he threw down his napkin to his plate. Everyone was wounded in some way and defeated.

"They have been testing it around the area. It's not ready for anything bigger right now." Connix answered in a low tone. She then looked to Rey knowing she needed her to finish it. But one thing they noticed was Ben. He hadn't sat a word, nothing. The room was quiet except for the machines keeping their commander and friend alive. Connix stood up with Chewie as they gathered everyone's trash to leave. Ben continued to sit in the chair thinking. He had a million different thoughts right now and it was hard to sort them out. The command crew started to leave but Poe hung back and slowly walked to Ben.

Ben continued to watch Rey but felt Poe's hand to his shoulder. Poe got to Ben's eye level as best as he could with a broken ribcage.

"Go, get some real sleep, I'll stay." Poe's voice was in a whisper and was full of kindness and respect. Ben looked back to Rey afraid to leave her. "Go," Poe insisted again and Ben finally got up and walked over to Rey as Poe eased himself in the chair. Ben took Rey's hand into his and leaned forwards placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

* * *

In his quarters after showering Ben stood at the side of his bed and it looked so big. The bed seemed big and empty. His body was screaming for sleep and he should see a medical person just to have a look at but he had forwent since boarding Echo One. The last few hours have been non-stop and painful. Ben crawled into the bed but it was cold. He laid there for a moment and rolled over facing her side as it was empty. He then pulled himself over to her side; to the pillow she sleeps on and pulled it him. He hoped he could steal something from it, her scent, her warmth, peace maybe. Ben closed his eyes hoping for rest but he knew he wasn't going find it.

* * *

Ben sat on the sands of Jakku just outside of Rey's AT-AT she calls home. He looked over seeing Rey next to him wearing an old X-Wing helmet as the sun started to set. She smiled at him and turned to the sunset and reached out taking his hand into hers. Ben looked to the sunset and then back to Rey but she was gone. Ben stood up brushing the sand off of him as he went back into the AT-AT and heard sobbing. He looked around listening and went to the direction and found a small child sitting on the ground.

Ben got closer to the child and knelt down before the little girl. The little girl looked up at Ben, she had those soft brown eyes, her hair was up in those stacked three buns. But those brown eyes were full of tears; her face was red in sadness. She then looked to her arm, as did Ben seeing there was a huge cut. Ben looked around seeing she was alone. This little girl was left here to fend for herself and she can't take care of her wound, she doesn't know how.

Ben sat on the floor and scooted closer to the girl and pulled her into his lap. She sat there still crying as Ben saw a bowl of water and he called it to him. He then looked around seeing some cloth on the floor and like the bowl he called to it and dipped it in the water and the dabbed it on the little girl's arm. Her sobs started to subside a little as Ben cleaned up the blood and the wound didn't look so bad.

She then looked up to Ben and stood before him as he sat on the dusty ground. She smiled at him, as her eyes weren't filled with tears anymore.

"Ben." The little girl's voice was small and sweet. She then leaned in, placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him. Ben didn't know what to do for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her. She then sat down back in his lap leaning up against him while Ben still had his arms around her. She then all of a sudden started to hum and Ben recognized it, his mother would hum the same tune to him when he was little. The former Sith couldn't help but start rocking with the baby Rey. He knew it was her, he knew this was Rey.

As Ben held her taking some sort of comfort in this he noticed he had his old black scarf around him so he took it off and placed it around the small Rey to keep her warm. They both sat there together in the AT-AT feeling safe once more.

* * *

Ben woke up in the dark room feeling heavy, his chest felt heavy, he felt like he couldn't move. He then reached out to his side for her but the bed was still empty. He slowly pulled himself up to sit and looked to see what time it was. Just then his COMMlink was going off. Ben reached for to see who it was.

* * *

The base was still asleep as the night was still here. It would be several hours before daylight. The night workers were the only ones around at this point. Before going to his mother though he headed to medical area to check in on Rey. As he made it there he saw Poe right where he left him. Poe was sleep in the chair and Rey has yet to moved. Ben walked into the room and stood over Rey taking her hand into his. Was he dreaming about her or was she talking to him through the Force?

Poe started to stir awake and saw Ben there as he placed his hand over Rey's forehead. Ben closed his eyes and then on the screen that showed all her life signs nearly surged. Her brain waves increased, her heart rate went up.

"She knows you're here." Poe stated and Ben turned to him. "I noticed earlier when we were all in here talking, her brain waves were different. She knows." Ben then looked back to her seeing her still asleep. "Can you sense her?"

"Yes, barely though but she's there." Ben confirmed because he can still feel her. It was small like a flickering flame trying to stay lit. Poe noticed Ben was dressed and was wondering what was happening.

"What time is it?" Poe asked.

"Early," Ben answered and looked to the pilot. "Meeting with the General, I'll be back." And he left before Poe could say anything else.

* * *

Ben was with Leia after tossing and turning for hours of little sleep. The two walked to the communication room and only three people were in there. As the two walked in they headed to a computer.

"We got a distress call," Leia was informing her son. "I would like to decline for a moment but this seems urgent." She looked to the screen. Ben didn't feel like a mission and thought who he can divert it to.

"What's the nature?" Finn asked as he came in with Connix. Poe wasn't here because of now he was on medical leave and recovery. Leia knew they would just tell him later but for now it was just for those who were not injured. Chewie then came in yelling as the Wookie was tired and he was woken up. "We're all tired."

The four of them crowded around the General because it had to be urgent for them to be up this early and to be thinking about another mission when they just got back from the last one not but a day ago.

"Rescue, the First Order didn't like what we just did, it's a counter move." Leia began as Ben listened. "They have hold of a town near where we just came from." The four of them said nothing but their stands and eyes were talking to the General. "I know, I know," Leia could sense their distress because they have barely been back two days. Poe wouldn't be able to go with because of his injuries and of course Rey is out. Half the Task Force was KIA out there.

"It's a trap." Connix stated as she sat down and started to type and honed in where the call was coming from. "There's two Star Destroyers in that sector, they're waiting for us." She turned around in her chair. The Order wanted them to come back.

"Do they want their men back? Negotiate a hostage exchange?" Finn asked and Ben sat down for a moment.

"No," Ben answered looking at the computers. "It's what Connix just said a trap. They're baiting us."

"And if we don't respond?" Finn asked wanting to know if they can avoid it.

"They'll kill everyone there just to do it." Leia answered and Ben nodded.

"We can't leave them." Connix stated. The last town they left was tearing itself apart when they left. That was the other part of the mission that was a failure.

"We haven't even buried our dead yet." Ben added in a low voice looking away from the group. He then looked to them. That's how much time hasn't passed by. "They deserve a burial first." The Resistance has to mourn their losses before the next mission or they will become no different than the First Order. The ones they lost out there fought for something, they had friends, family at some time or another. Not giving them the burial and honor they deserve meant they were going to be just as cold hearted as the Order.

"We'll give them that." Leia assured the team. She then looked to the screen knowing they didn't have a lot of time but they needed to do what Ben suggested, they needed to mourn first.

* * *

The night started to set again and fourteen sites were marked. As they were being put to rest even those who didn't come home the Resistance stood there to honor their fight. Ben stood there looking at the graves. In the First Order not even the commanding officers were buried or remembered. If he was in the Order and died no one would bury him or remember him. Here though, that was different. As he stood there with his people, his army and his friends he realized if they go back they maybe be burying more of them.

This was war yes but this was the hardest part. Then it hit him, what about Rey? What if she doesn't make it? What if in a few days time he's back out here doing this again for her? She would get a Jedi funeral of a pyre that he knew. He pushed that out of his mind he had to. As Ben looked to fourteen graves it was hitting him how much tragedy was out there and how much more was to come.

* * *

Four of the six commanders sat together, a few other fighters and of course the General. They had to decide if they wanted to take this mission. What are they going to risk going back in? What will they save if they do? This one seemed a little more cut and dry and they can pick a better time than broad daylight. Ben didn't know if he wanted to go back though in fear of leaving Rey.

"We take more fire power this time." Finn laid out the terms and Leia nodded. That was one thing they were lacking in.

"All squadrons, CC Solo, CC Holdo and two dozen ground cruisers and transports." Ben finished the listen and Leia nodded. She wasn't going to deny anything this time or hold back. They knew that two Destroyers were out there this time as well. This was a counter move but she can see it in Ben's eyes, he wanted revenge. "We go in at night, better cover." Ben then stood up knowing it was time to prep and get ready. He left the room to be Rey for a bit.

* * *

Ben sat by the bed once more holding her hand and brought it to his face and placed a kiss on it. He wanted her to wake up so he can see her. He looked to her life signs and Poe was right, it changed especially when he was around.

"Please, wake up." He begged but nothing. "I'll be back ok," He was afraid of leaving her and not saying goodbye. He brought her hand back to his lips letting the kiss linger just a little longer. He placed it down gently and then placed a soft kiss to her forehead and gazed at her one last time.

* * *

The base was prepping CC Solo and Holdo along with all the X-Wings as Poe watched. He wanted to go but he was sitting this one out and it hurt. Just then Ben stood side by side with Poe wearing his black uniform with his officer rankings on them.

"Are you sure if I can run from here to there," Poe pointed. "I can go?" Ben stood there and his face meant no. Poe knew he was in no condition to fly or fight but to see his fighters go without him hurt more than his broken ribs. Poe just continued to look at Ben and there weren't any need for words as they looked to one another. Poe nodded as Ben headed for the ship as the last of the fighters scrambled. The entire Resistance volunteered on this mission but not all could go. The six remaining from the Task Force went just like Ben, justice for their fallen. Poe went back inside to be with Rey as he promised.

Ben boarded the CC Solo and headed for the bridge and out the large window he saw the Falcon was already in the air. He didn't want to leave Rey but if he could do something that made a small difference then he would. CC Solo started it's flight sequence with Holdo flying side by side. Once in hyperspace Ben headed to the hanger to board his X-Wing. As he made it a familiar droid was waiting, R2 was going to join Ben. Then Finn joined up with him, as they won't see one another probably until this was over. Finn was going to lead the ground assault but this time they had bigger guns and the Resistance was out for blood.

* * *

CC Solo and Holdo pulled out of hyperspace and made their descent to the planet as all the squadrons of X-Wings flew out to start the fight. Ben's black X-Wing led them as they made their way to the planet's surface. They flew to the town that called for help and they were already being fired upon by cannons outside the town as the battle begun. Ben could feel it the whole way here; the Resistance wanted a good fight. Ben pressed down on the gunner controls firing back. They were going to take out the ground cannons and then go from their laying cover for Finn and the others. Ben pulled up and turned back around for another run. They may have lost one town to the Order but they won't lose this one.

Ben then saw smoke in the distance, black smoke and it's an old indication the enemy was here meaning them. The Falcon then came overhead of Ben's X-Wing and continued to fire. On the ground the cruisers rolled in taking out the Storm Troopers with Finn leading the way. This was a fight they didn't want to engage in but innocent people were trouble all in the name of the Order. Finn looked above seeing the X-Wings in flight as he rolled into the town.

"Enemy fighters coming in!" A voice called and Ben looked out seeing one of the Destroyers in the sky and the black rain of TIE-Fighters coming in. This wasn't just about the town and saving it, this was about both sides in an all out fight, winner takes all in this one. From above he saw CC Holdo engaging in a fight with the Destroyer.

"Form up." Ben responded. "Protect the cruisers and the ground fighters as they get the people out." Ben listed the directions. He then thought about Rey for a moment hoping she was ok. "No prisoners." Ben finished meaning once the people were out and safe the Order stays behind. Ben began to fire and pulled away letting the second wave of X-Wings fire keeping a block like fashion.

On the ground Finn got out his cruiser looking around as the town's people screamed in fear but they knew where to go. Finn held out his blaster to the Strom Troopers and fired trying to save the people.

* * *

Back the base Poe sat next to Rey and like Ben he was holding her hand.

"He's back out there, maybe it's a suicide mission, maybe it's to avenge you." Poe spoke to Rey and smiled. "Rey, keep fighting." Poe squeezed her hand as he watched her sleep. He then looked up and saw Leia there with a HOLO and sat down. They were going to monitor the battle from here with Rey.

* * *

Ben took out the TIEs easily but it was far from over. The night did provide protection to the ground forces but it will never be enough. While night may cover them it covers the enemy too. Ben could see from here the air was taken care of so he flew into the town taking out Strom Troopers on the roofs that were giving his team a hard time. Ben saw more TIE-Fighters coming and pulled up to lead them away. Just as he did that the Falcon intervened and took them out.

Ben flew back to the town looking down seeing that things were under control, chaotic was the best word but controlled. The town's people were being evacuated before the Order takes over and kills them.

On the ground Finn went room to room of buildings with his fellow fighters grabbing the people. As he left one building he saw down the street a squad of Troopers already marching down. A few fighters formed up with Finn and started to fire first to protect the innocent as they loaded up in the transports. Then a cruiser came in blocking Finn and the other fighters and started to clear out the Storm Troopers.

"Let's move on!" Finn ordered and they started to clear the next street. Up in the air Ben was on the tail of a TIE-Fighter and started to spin as he fired his guns at him. The TIE blew to pieces and he moved on to the next one.

"Ben, what's your status?" It was Leia asked as Ben started to turn back around.

"A little busy." Ben answered although that wasn't the answer Leia wanted but it was an answer. Ben then pulled a lever and a flying grenade was fired as it went through four TIE-Fighters at once. Ben pulled up seeing that Holdo and Destroyer were still going at it. R2 then started to beep at him. "No, just keep an eye on the TIEs." Ben answered and R2 beeped again. "I'll worry about the TIE-Silencers if they show up." Ben added as he continued to fly and fire.

"Ben, we're maybe halfway done." It was Finn's voice Ben heard. They needed to hurry along because the TIEs were still coming.

"How much time do you need?" Ben asked as he took out another TIE.

"As long as you can give me." Finn answered as more and more people were getting onto the transports. Ben then found a big enough clearing and landed the X-Wing and got out with his lightsaber ready. Flying was fun but he still had some anger issues to work out. A few Troopers raced to him and began to fire but he easily picked them off. A woman was screaming as Ben walk to her giving her some cover so she can run to safety. Ben held up his saber to the Troopers as they held their aim. He then lowered it letting them know he was ready as they fired at him and he blocked every single blaster ray. He channeled that inner rage that has been festering, that darkness that has been boiling slowly.

Ben held out his hand and then slammed it down and all the Troopers slammed to the floor as Ben forced them down. He held up his saber as he backed away heading towards where Finn would be. Blaster rays were everywhere as Ben blocked a few now and then. The Falcon flew overhead as Chewie and Connix continued to proved cover. Ben looked up seeing that the TIEs were thinning out but they were limited on time. There was a second Destroyer that was near here somewhere.

Ben walked through the town as people ran for safety and he found Finn. Finn took out Trooper on the roof as Ben stood next to him and held up his saber and blocked a few blaster rays.

"How much longer?" Ben asked and then blocked a ray and Finn shot at another Trooper.

"We're doing a sweep now, it's the getting out that's going to be a problem." Finn answered.

"Star Destroyer coming our way." A voice over the COMM announced. Ben knew the window was closing the Order wanted to trap them here.

"Echo One is ready to deploy Commander." It was Poe voice letting them know they had back up ready right now.

"Keep moving," Ben ordered knowing they will get everyone they had to. Ben then heard something, a loud cry. He turned to it and headed towards the cry. In the building sat a little girl, no more than six on the ground crying. Without hesitation Ben deactivated his lightsaber and reached for the child. She clutched on to him tightly still crying for her mother. Ben held the child closely as he walked through the battle. He found a transport and a fighter went to take the child from him but she didn't let go of Ben. Ben then looked to the little girl's eyes that held nothing but fear.

"It's going to be ok." Ben assured the little girl and her crying went to a whimper. She eased up a little and allowed the fighter to take her as Ben handed her off. He stood there seeing she was the last to fill that transport. The town was emptying out and the time of leaving was near. "I want the transports that are full to leave and I want one cruiser with each of them. Go to the CC Holdo and take off now." Ben ordered and he got a confirmation as he looked around. "Finish loading the rest of the transports." And he went back to defending his fighters.

* * *

In Rey's room Leia and Poe could only listen to the fighting and Poe wanted to get onto Echo One and join them. Leia let out a sigh knowing that CC Holdo was prepping to leave.

"You think it'll work?" Poe asked as he looked to Rey.

"We're ready to evacuate here if it doesn't." Leia answered. Prior to all this Rey managed to make a new cloaking device, something stronger and bigger. It was placed on all the big ships and now was a good time as any to see if it would work.

* * *

"Call in the bombers, take out that Destroyer." Leia gave the orders and Ben heard it. He looked up into the sky and he saw dark shadows. The Resistance has built back up their bombing fleet again and tonight seemed like a good night to test them. Just then the sky lit up as the Destroyer blew to pieces.

"CC Holdo is in hyperspace, I repeat CC Holdo is in hyperspace and we just destroyed a Destroyer." It was Poe over the COMM and there was cheering everywhere. Ben stood in the streets hearing the great news but they weren't done yet.

"Last transport is loaded!" Finn came over the COMM and Ben then walked back to X-Wing knowing they were going to need to leave and that they would need to be protected. Ben climbed back in his X-Wing and took off low to the ground and then to the convoy of transport and cruisers. Finn looked smiling seeing the black X-Wing."Got our personal escort, let's go!" Finn yelled meaning they got everyone they could save and started move out. The squadron of X-Wings formed back up behind Ben's as they started to take off.

"The second Star Destroyer is less than five minutes out." A voice warned everyone. From above CC Solo made its decent down to collect everyone. Ben fired at some leftover TIEs as did the other X-Wings.

"All squads," Ben started. "Protect Solo as they board the refugees. Stay within it's shields, file in one by one once the hyperspace sequence starts." Ben finished and he got a response of agreements. The transports and cruisers started to board the capital ship. The X-Wings flew overhead to continue protection. The Falcon came in and went to the hanger of the CC Solo.

"The last of the transport is on board." A voice came over the COMM.

"Let's go." Ben gave the word and they started for the stars. Ben pulled in front of CC Solo leading them out and the warning signal went off as they saw the Destroyer coming for them.

"Do we have enough bombers left?" Finn asked over the COMM.

"No," It was Leia's voice. "They should be gone by now, that was a one time deal." It worked as it gave the Resistance the upper hand. The Destroyer started to fire but because the X-Wings were flying close enough the CC Solo they were protected.

"File in." Ben ordered and they started to that. The Destroyer continued to come closer and the TIEs were deployed to try and take out the capital ship. Ben's peeled his X-Wing back and skimmed across the surface of the capital and flew to the back. He then began to fire at some lone TIEs while CC Solo fired at the Destroyer.

"Ben! Don't go out that far we can't protect you if you!" It was Finn warning Ben. Ben watched as every X-Wing filed in and was accounted for. He continued to follow the capital and taking out single TIES as the Destroyer moved closer. He was making sure nothing was left behind.

"Proximity alert! It's a Dreadnought!" A voice yelled over the COMM and Ben looked out seeing the ship. The Order was here to finish the Resistance off. Ben saw the massive thing and in one blast it can take them out.

"Ben you're the last one, let's go!" Finn stated over the COMM. Ben then started to pilot the X-Wing towards the capital and flew in. "Commander Solo is in." Finn gave the order and CC Solo took off into hyperspace. Ben piloted the X-Wing down as R2 beeped behind him. Ben sat in the X-Wing for a moment just to breathe for second realizing how bad all that could have gone. But this was sign to the Order that Resistance will not run. He then jumped out and R2 started to follow him as he made his way to the bridge.

"Commander Solo, we're not being tracked, all systems and men…are accounted for." A fighter informed him and he nodded as he continued to walk. That's how the last mission should have gone, smooth as silk. But to see a Dreadnought come for them it meant they were becoming a real thorn in the First Order's side. Ben took a moment and looked around the bridge and the new cloaking device worked. Rey wasn't here physically but her hard work was.

* * *

The ships landed and the refugees will be relocated elsewhere at another time. Ben found the little girl as she climbed into his arms again. Hopefully her mother or father or both can be found. Everyone in that town was displaced so it may take some searching. The little girl rested her head on Ben's shoulder, as he started down the ramp. The little girl then looked to Ben.

"Are you a Jedi?" She asked him as he continued to walk with her.

"What makes you think that?" Ben asked and she pointed to his side.

"Laser sword." She answered and Ben couldn't deny it. The little girl smiled big at him, she was meeting a Jedi. She then leaned in and hugged Ben as he went to help her find her family. He saw where they taking the refugees and he headed that way.

"Fray!" A voice called out and the little girl perked up and Ben turned around seeing a man and woman running towards him.

"Momma! Dada!" She yelled and Ben put the little girl down as she ran to her family. Then the father looked to Ben and in his eyes he was thanking him as the tears rolled down. Just then the little girl named Fray wormed her way out of her mother's arms and went back to Ben and looked up at him and held out her hand. Ben took it and he felt her gently pulling and he squatted down. She got on her tiptoes and planted a kiss to Ben's cheek and smiled at him. She ran back to her parents as they scooped her back up.

Ben remained squatting on the ground listening to everything around him. The Resistance didn't engage in battle but saved lives of many people. The fourteen of their own they lost, they did not die in vain. Ben looked around seeing what it meant to be in the Resistance, it was fighting and protecting those who could not defend themselves. It was defending all in the name of good. Ben rose to his feet and headed for the hanger.

As he walked through the hanger he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up and then to his right and stood still. Rey walked to him with that black scarf around her. Behind Rey stood Poe ready to catch her. Ben didn't move and he was unsure if he should.

"I'm a little dizzy…but I'm ok." Rey spoke in hoarse voice but Ben still looked shocked. He then stepped to her and pulled her in for a long awaited embraced. He let out a burst of tears. Poe saw the moment and smiled. Ben continued to hold her close and didn't know what to feel. He managed to kiss the side of her head and she pulled away. She reached out pushing aside some of his black locks and rested her hand on his cheek. She then leaned in to give him a soft kiss letting him know further that she was ok. Ben then picked her up and cradled her once more taking her away. Rey pulled closer to him resting her head in the crook of his neck where she was the safest.

Ben was going to take her back to the medical area just to keep her safe but he couldn't deny the flutter in his heart. She was ok, he nearly lost her and as much as would vow that would never happen again he did not take holding her for granted. The fights were going to get longer and harder, more intense and more lives will be lost. He wasn't prepared to lose her and looking back he didn't know what he would do if he did. That might be the darkest place he will go to and he may never come back if it does happen. But he pushed that aside, she was alive right now and that's all that mattered and all that will continue to matter.

 _ **A/N: Not a long chapter but enough. The Resistance is ok and so it Rey. Now what? We saw more humanity come from Ben though. Is the pull to the light overshadowing the dark now? How dark will Ben go if he did lose Rey? Anyways, that's that and we're moving on. What do you guys want to see next? Ben in kicking ass in X-Wings? The team of six doing black ops? I know you all want more Reylo moments and not just them hang out together at dinner; don't worry more is coming. What are your thoughts about this chapter and overall? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, following and commenting.**_


	21. Mortal

Chapter 20 Mortal

Rey sat in front of a screen in the dark as she listened to the little beeping noises around her. She rubbed her tired eyes. She went back to work and began to type more information. She then reached for a disk and pulled it from the machine and set it aside. As she continued someone joined her and Poe sat down next to her handing her a cup of a hot drink. Poe sipped his and gave a sigh.

"You can go to sleep." Rey offered and she took a sip of her drink and continued to type.

"Rey," Poe's voice held some concern.

"Poe, I know," She looked to her friend and held back what she wanted to say. "I've lost some time, I want to get everything back up to speed."

"You lost time for a good reason ok." Poe assured her and Rey sat there. "Nearly dying is ok to slack a little." Rey didn't move and just sat there. She wasn't actually afraid of dying but she was afraid of what could have been left behind. This was her family now. But she barely remembers anything. She heard some one yell and that was it, everything was black. "Should have seen Ben take out the Order, hell of a pilot." Rey nodded and then continued to work. Poe was trying to loosen her up, have her relax while supporting her. "Ok, let's talk tech then." Rey looked at him and knew what Poe was trying to do but she just wanted to work.

* * *

The morning had come as Rey was sitting on the ground with smaller computers and scanners around her. There were two cruisers side by side with some of the fighters around. Rey put some numbers in a computer and picked up a piece of tech.

"Ok, Commander what do we do?" A fighter asked and Rey looked to the man.

"This is the locator and you're going to track that cruiser." Rey began to explain and then she felt Ben coming towards her.

"Do you need help?" Ben asked as he joined up with Rey and she shook her head no.

"We'll see how fast you find the cruiser." Rey finished and left as Ben stood there. He turned towards Rey as she walked away gathering her stuff and headed back to the hanger. Ben watched as she walked away wondering what was happening. He should take her to train but the vibe he just got was her wanting to be alone. The last few days since returning from the battle Rey has forwent rest and went back at work. Ben looked to the cruisers as they were heading to space to test the hyperspace tracker. They've managed small distances on the planet surface and for Rey to be sending it to space now seemed like a huge jump.

* * *

Rey sat at the computer to watch the process and to collect data to improve what needed to be improved. As she started she looked over and saw Ben there as he joined her. He took a moment to study her, a real moment to look at her. She still had a slight paleness to her; her eyes were still bleak. Maybe he should invest in a vacation together.

"I'm fine." Rey spoke up before Ben said anything. She started to type as Ben continued to watch her. Rey looked straight-ahead and then turned sharply at Ben. "What?" She spat and the last time her voice carried venom like that was when she called him a murderess snake and a monster. Ben could tell when he wasn't wanted so he leaned back in his chair and turned away. "I can do this myself." Rey insisted. What she really meant to say was _'Ben, get out.'_ Ben let out a frustrated sigh and got up. Rey then realized what she had done. "Ben," He stood there and turned to her. "I…I just need some time." The young Solo nodded and then left. Rey sighed and took a moment to refocus and then went back to work.

* * *

Ben stood on the mountaintop slowly sparring by himself. He can hear the hum of his saber as he slowly moved it. While trying to focus in the Force his mind still drifted to Rey. He can feel it and it was strange, she was not balanced. It's normally the other way around and it worried him. Ben then stood there as he looked off to the distance as the breeze was carrying a bit of a push today.

* * *

Connix was in the communication room feeling a little bored, as today was just a regular day. They should be happy to have some boring days ahead of them; the last fight didn't go as plan. While they won they lost fourteen of their own, fourteen too many. Connix was monitoring the sector making sure nothing that resembled the First Order was coming. They were becoming a real problem for the Order and that was only going to cause the regimen to search harder. Finn then joined up with her and sat down.

"Quiet out there?" Finn asked and Connix nodded. No distress signals, nothing right now. No one was really itching to leave but sitting around wasn't easy.

* * *

Ben had the Falcon open as he was fixing the hunk of a mess. He reached in for what should be a cable but there was more tape than cable. Looking back on what this ship once looked like or should look like, his father put it through the ringer. It's been across the galaxy more times than most other ships. It carried his father's life, it saved a princess, set a farm boy on his destiny, fought and won a galactic war and was the first ship he learned how to fly.

' _A young Ben sat in the pilot chair as he waited for his father to show up. He looked up seeing the hanging dice knowing that's how his father won this old thing. Han always believed in luck and while he acknowledges the Force these days, luck was his deity still._

" _Alright," Ben heard his father entering the cockpit and Ben was ready. "Nothing crazy today." Han suggested and that rained on Ben's parade. It meant they were just going to casually fly and then land. Han sat down as Ben started the flight sequence. The young Solo was now twelve and in the coming days he was going to be leaving for the Jedi Order. Maybe this was Han's last ride before letting his son go._

 _Ben took off to the stars and started to fly in the silence of space as Han relaxed in the chair. Ben barely glanced at his father, as they said nothing to one another. Han then looked to son realizing that next time he would see him he would no longer be a boy. Both he and Leia have no idea when Ben will return. Maybe they should have a different send off. Han leaned in and typed in some coordinates. Ben looked and then looked back up to Han._

" _Gotta make a run, need some help." Han explained and Ben smiled and pushed on the hyperspace controls. "One thing," Han laid down the rules. "Your mother never finds out."'_

Ben found the cable he needed and then went into the skeleton of the Falcon and laid on his back to fix her up a little. Ben attached the cable from one side to the other and it looked better. Ben pulled himself out and that was one of thousand repairs on this ship. It felt like he just needed to dismantle it and rebuild it.

"The main gunner is still damaged." A voice informed Ben and he looked to Rey as she stood there.

"Then let's fix it." Ben suggested and Rey nodded as they board the ship and headed down the hall to the main gunner pit. Ben climbed down first and then Rey scooted in. Rey sat in the chair as Ben brought in the tools so they can work. The gun on the outside would need some work as well but the inside needed to be rewired. The screen for the targeting was slow and very out dated and like the inner cables this whole ship was held together with smaller wires, wielding and tape for the most part. One day they may just be charging head on at the First Order and if the Falcon goes into battle in this condition then she'll be in pieces before the battle starts.

Rey turned on the tracker and turned the guns off so they don't accidently fire at anything. Ben knelt down and took off the panel looking at the inner workings and saw not just the damage but how old this thing was.

"What did Han do on his smuggling jobs?" Rey asked as Ben retracted his hand quickly from sparks.

"He kept most of it a secret." Ben answered because it was true. He smuggled illegal goods from system to system, across one set of stars to another. He would steal from one person to only steal from another. His smuggling days stopped during the fight of the Rebellion because he was made a General. Once Ben was born and there seemed to be peace in the galaxy he went back into the business. But Ben did go on a business trip with Han and when they returned it was late at night, his mother was worried but did not question the way the father and son looked because they looked like they got their asses kicked. To this day Leia still doesn't know what they did and to this day Ben hasn't spoken about it and never will not even to Rey. That was one of the most fondest father and son moments and he would never share it with it anyone. Snoke never knew or felt it. And when Ben killed his father that moment went through his mind to try and give him some comfort.

"You never wanted to be a smuggler?" Rey asked as Ben took apart the wires. Ben then looked to Rey and shrugged.

"I've always wanted to be a pilot." Ben answered because he did. He always wanted to be like his father. He wanted to be a Jedi to because it was in his blood. In fact being a pilot and Jedi was embedded in him. His grandfather was both, his uncle was both but because Han was a pilot, maybe the pilot side took over just a little more at times. He could fly just about anything out there. Poe was the best pilot the Resistance had and now he had a rival and trying to outmatch a Skywalker was one thing, to outmatch a blend of Skywalker and a Solo; Poe has met his match. But the Resistance can say they have the best star pilots in the galaxy.

The wires lined the floor of the gunner position and Rey leaned over as Ben looked inside the panel.

"How has this ship lasted so long?" Rey asked because as a mechanic this thing shouldn't even be able to get off the ground.

"Dad would say it's luck." Ben answered and then he realized something. Since turning to the dark he always referred to his father as Han, always. This may be one of the first times he has said _'dad'_ before, he hasn't said _'dad'_ since he was a kid. Ben took a moment to realize that and then went back to work. Snoke was right, Ben has his father's heart in him, something he cannot shake or get ride of. Ben went back to work; he didn't want to think of his father right now.

Rey was about to call a wire to her but instead Ben grabbed it and handed it to her. He wanted to make sure she understands it's just the two of them right now. And by physically handing it to her, she can feel him. He wasn't going to pry at her emotions but allow her to unfold if she felt the need to do so. These two had much in common and it wasn't just that they were strong in the Force but they were tinkers. They knew mechanics and how to build from nothing. They can share in that as well.

Rey can feel Ben wanted something from her but she didn't know where to start. She didn't want to seem like she was weak though. She should open up a little just to feel a little better. She knows she can talk to Ben. In fact after the mirror that showed her and not her parent's back on Ach-Too she didn't go to Luke about it. She went to Ben and he sat before her and listened. Luke should have been the one to listen and to give some kind of words of wisdom. But it wasn't Luke; it was Ben. He told her what she needed to hear that she was not alone.

They were alone in the galaxy; they might be last survivors of their kind. They were both left behind by those who should have loved them and kept them safe the most. And in the darkest parts they found one another. They bore their weakness to one another. They reached to each other as the galaxy continues to pull apart. In the night when they are alone, when they bare the most intimate parts to one another, they are far from alone. Weakness was both of them but they were also just a strong in that weakness.

"Were you afraid in the throne room?" Rey asked as Ben looked up. "Did you have any idea what was happening?" Ben then sat back and thinking back to killing Snoke it still seemed like a blur.

"I don't know what I felt." He was honest. "I knew Snoke had to die and when he said that he bridged our minds I felt…" Ben paused thinking. "I felt that was the last of it. He has tapped into my mind for so long and when I thought what we shared was truly because of the Force; I had to kill him." Ben wanted that Force bond to be theirs only theirs. But because of what Snoke did, the former Supreme Leader didn't know what beast he had awoken. That bond has yet to close and when Snoke was torturing Rey, Ben could feel her pain and it hurt. "I didn't have a plan on how though not until my saber came back to me and turned. Then I knew what to do."

Ben then started to rewire the panel as Rey sat there thinking. That day when they stood back to back fighting not knowing the outcome was also a blur for her. She can remember it but she had fear the whole time. But she felt the Force guiding them. Snoke may have started the bond but they enhanced it. When fighting back to back it felt like they knew what to do and how to defend one another. "Didn't expect you to grab my butt during a fight."

Rey then looked to him and remember that moment, it was in the moment type thing she did. She knew Ben was going to lift her up and back to give her leverage and power.

"It was your thigh by the way and I had to grab something." Rey defended herself and Ben looked up as she continued. "You just wished it was your butt." She added as she sat there and Ben half smiled as he continued to rewire the panel. Rey let her eyes linger just a little longer at him and then sat back for a moment. "What happened?" She asked him and Ben returned his eyes to hers. "I don't remember anything and…" Ben then let go of the wires as Rey looked around.

She didn't want to ask about her near death experience but she can't remember anything.

"I over heard Poe and Finn. Poe said what you pulled me out of I should have died." Rey finished and it was true, the blast and the debris should have crushed her. He should have found not her body but crushed remains. Anyone else would have been in pieces. "Is that true."

"Yes," Ben had to be honest. "I thought I wouldn't have found you." Rey nodded. "When I did you were lifeless and I thought I lost you but I wasn't going to leave you." Rey fought back the stinging in her eyes. He barely left her side and the only reason why he did was to enact revenge on the Order or at least parts of it. "I killed DJ and it was out of pure rage because I thought you were gone."

Finn had told Rey everything from the time the cruiser showed up to get them out of that town, that Ben plowed through the enemy so much so that when they returned he saw his X-Wing staring down the Destroyers. Ben wasn't fighting for the Resistance; he wasn't fighting for Rey's life but taking revenge. If Rey had died though at any point Ben probably would have gotten into an X-Wing and until he went down in a blaze he would take on the Order fist to cuffs.

"How did I survive?" Rey asked and Ben stood up.

"The Force." Ben answered. "In times of extreme distress both a Sith and a Jedi can use the Force to save themselves or at least try. It's like a…last defense." Ben finished and Rey understood. That's how Ben pushed back against the AT-ATs on Crait. He used the Force in defense but subconsciously he used the Force to save himself. In a matter of seconds Rey was able to protect herself. It worked even though she was knocked out and on the verge of dying. The Force kept her alive until she reached safety and medical attention.

"I still could have died?" She asked and Ben knew what she wanted to know. She faced down death, truly faced it. Ben put aside his work and made his way to the side of the chair as to be eye to eye with his equal. Rey was realizing her own mortality that Jedi were not immortals. The Force helped her but it was never a guarantee. As a Jedi she will face moments of possible death and there may be a day death will take her.

"Rey," Ben's voice was soft as this was a teacher to student moment. All Masters have a duty to tell their students that death was possible and that it will happen. Hopefully it happens at old age, when a life is fulfilled. But in a time of war, death was always around. "It's balance, life and death. Death can give life and life creates death." Rey looked to Ben not as her partner but as her teacher. "We will all die Rey." He continued to be honest. "I'm going to, Leia, we all do at some point." But this wasn't meant to be gloomy. "We all die but not everyone lives." That last part struck something in Rey. Some people are dead all their lives and they just walk among others.

They were both not ready for the other one to die though. Ben wasn't ready and yes he knows that he will fall from whatever grace he might have achieved if she dies. Rey doesn't know what she would do if she loses Ben but she knows loneliness will ensue and that will kill her. "Maybe," Ben paused thinking. "Maybe instead of thinking about that, about us dying…" He wanted to find the right words and not just for her. "Maybe it's what we do right now because if there's nothing else or no bigger meaning…if there's no…glorious end to this and everything we've done doesn't matter. Then the only thing that does matter is what we do right now."

Rey looked right into his brown eyes and knew what he meant. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"That sounded very Jedi like." Rey added and Ben sighed but it was true. What they do now and together is what matters. But what he said and how he said it spoke high volumes and how far he has come. Looking back from the first time she saw him, how twisted in the dark he was, he's come this far and he'll go even further. "Thank you," Rey whispered knowing she needed to hear that. Ben reached out and pulling her in for soft kiss. They then rested their foreheads to one another closing their eyes just taking in a quiet moment.

* * *

The Falcon had more work that needed to be done but the main gunner was fixed and ready for a fight. As the Commanders walked side by side in the hanger they saw Poe and Finn coming up to them. Connix raced behind them with a small COMMlink.

"Distress call." Connix summed up and Chewie walked over talking. "It's small but they may need a squadron." She explained and Ben looked to Rey wondering if she felt up to it. Her eyes answered and it was a yes.

"Blue or Black Squad?" Poe asked looking around.

"Ben had a good run the last time, Blue." Finn answered meaning Poe will lead the X-Wings. The six of them started to walk and formulate a plan.

"What's the plan?" Ben asked as they walked together heading to Blue Squadron to assemble the team. Poe then looked to Ben and smiled.

"How about this," The pilot started. "You go in, start hitting people hard in the face and we'll see where that takes us." Poe finished and Finn shrugged. Connix smiled and Chewie barked in an agreement. Ben let out a frustrated sigh knowing that was stupid but that's how this was going to go. Rey looked back up to Ben seeing his stoic face. He was just smiling moments ago; this flat face was for everyone else. As the group started off Ben looked to Rey and she gave a mischievous smile because she didn't grab his thigh this time. Ben kept his straight face but is eyes said it. The Commanders parted as they were getting ready for a small mission and Ben headed to the Falcon ready to fly the legacy ship.

 _ **A/N: Small chapter but a deep one. So, what's next? Anyways, what do you all think so far? I hope you like it so far. I feel we haven't had a Knight of Ren in while Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, following and commenting.**_


	22. Home is Behind

Chapter 21 Home is Behind

 _ **A/N: As requested, a long chapter and Ben Solo is about to make you all blush a bit. Enjoy.**_

The snow began to fall from the grey sky and onto the barren ground. It was such a gloomy day out and the ruins of a town were sitting in the chilly day. The day was silent until TIE-Fighters ripped through the skies. Down in the ruins though waited a band of Resistance Fighters.

"Ok, Fighters, let's look alive." Poe looked around as he began to fire up his X-Wing. BB-8 beeped and sounded a little concerned. "No, BB-8, if that shield holds we got this."

"Don't like that word if." Finn commented into the COMM.

"Well, then the Jedi will have to be our shields." Poe added.

"I don't think that's how the Force works." Finn can imagine Han saying something like that again right about now. The TIES started to come closer to the ruins and began to fire. But the shield held up as the blaster rays were deflected. "They'll deploy ground troops." Finn warned everyone.

"Good, been looking for a fight." Poe added and he sat there ready. "Ok, ion cannon, fire." Poe gave the command and the cannon started to fire picking off the TIEs. The TIEs started to retreat but in the distance First Order cruisers began to land and deploy the ground troops as Finn warned. "Ok, ground fighters, that's you." A few dozen Resistance Fighters armed themselves ready. "Don't let these thugs scare you." Poe encouraged them as his X-Wing began to hover.

Out on the grounds in front of the fighters as the snow started to fall a little harder and the Storm Troopers began to advance two people stood between the Order and the Resistance. Rey and Ben stood side by side. Ben looked to Rey liking the new look she has taken on. She has ditched the scavenger look completely and now wore a dark blue tunic, black pants with black boots, a dark long blue thin coat and around her waist a brown belt to hold her saber. Her hair has remained down or slight up like it is now to do battle. Ben has noticed that she has even let her hair grow out a little more. Ben kept the black on black look with mark of the Resistance on the sleeve of his uniform. Although during battle he wore some armor chest plates but his side cape was always with him and it blew in the wind. Rey's coat whipped in the wind much like a cape as well.

The two continued to stand there as the Storm Troopers marched closer and at the same time ignited their sabers together. The red and blue sabers hummed as they waited. The two then took a fighting stands as the Troopers began to make their run and started to fire. Rey and Ben blocked the oncoming blaster rays easily and Poe's X-Wing flew overhead and laid down more fire. The Jedi and reformed Sith ran towards the rest of the Troopers with the Resistance fighters following in behind them. Rey swiped through the Troopers, as Ben swung hard at them. Rey looked to him and saw him punch down a Trooper hearing the punch break through the helmet. Rey always liked knowing that while Ben has a lightsaber, maybe the most dangerous and powerful weapon out there just every once in a while he decks his foe.

Rey then charged at a Trooper, jumped and dropped kicked the Trooper down and rolled back up and continued to fight. Ben ran ahead of her blocking a few rays and Rey came up to him and they were side by side again. Then a set of Troopers came forth, black Troopers known as Death Troopers. These were a little harder to take down but nothing Ben and Rey couldn't handle. The Troopers took their riot batons ready to fight. Rey and Ben both ran to them and Ben jumped into the air slamming his saber down at on as the Trooper blocked the red saber with his baton.

Ben swung hard at the Trooper catching him off guard as the former Sith continued on. Ben criss-crossed his saber in front of him and the Trooper took a swipe as Ben blocked and ducked. He then started to force the Trooper back with his swings. The Trooper tried to swing at Ben and he slightly stepped aside and then swiped his saber across the Death Trooper's chest.

Rey blocked the riot baton and kicked back the Trooper and jumped into the air taking on the Trooper. She looked around seeing the Resistance was pushing the Order back and Ben joined up with Rey hoping this would work. Another Order ship started to come into view as the Resistance started to line up behind their Commanders and Poe landed his X-Wing to join in. Chewie made his way to the front with Connix next to him and now they wait.

The ramp to the Order ship opened and an officer started to walk towards them.

"That's not Hux." Poe commented seeing the officer.

"He's too much of a coward." Ben explained and then he looked to Rey and she nodded. Rey stepped forwards with Poe walking next to her as they were going to talk. This planet system they just fought on was under discrepancy. This system was considered a grey zone since the days of the Clone Wars. It was never a part of the Galactic Republic or the Separatist, never with the Rebel Alliance or the Empire. This system has remained out of the war and now the Order wants it. The people here are few and no one really knows how it has managed not see war or take sides on it.

Rey stood before the officer as the snow continued to fall. Ben watched from afar and started towards them but Finn reached for him.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as the only way to get the Order to talk was for Rey only to do the talking, they didn't want Leia only Rey. It made Ben suspicious so he wanted in. He was also curious to know why Hux didn't want to speak to him because now was his chance.

"Going to pick a fight." Ben was honest and Finn looked confused and thought Ben was going to ruin this.

"This is as close as we're going to get to talking." Finn reminded Ben and the man nodded and continued to walk away knowing Finn won't stop him. Finn let out a sigh. Chewie then barked something. "Well, we didn't get dressed up just stand out in the cold for nothing."

"If you allow this system to remain under the Order," The officer started and then he saw Ben coming. "Allow the Order," Ben started to circle the group and that seemed to unsettle the officer. Rey and Poe were just find with it, in fact they took some comfort knowing Ben was hovering and if anyone stepped out of line he'll literally force them back in. "This system will," The officer tried to regain himself because he had forgotten just how big Kylo Ren was and how intimidating he is with or with out the mask. "Leave,"

"We are here to talk about maybe the only treaty we will sign with you. This system has remained out the war for decades, it stays that way." Rey declared as Ben stood next to her. "This place is for those seeking safety no matter the side." Rey finished and the officer looked to Ben.

"Supreme Leader Hux has extended the deal to this system to the Order and giving you amnesty to leave." The officer finally was able to speak a full sentence.

"I have a deal myself," Ben stepped in. "I want Hux, we agreed to speak to Hux not you." Ben stated clearly. "Either we speak to Hux or this deal is off. We defend this system and we'll start first by killing everyone single one of you." Ben then stepped closer. "Leave and on your way out you can stop by the other systems and ask for forgiveness for the war and poverty you've brought to them." The officer's face turned red.

"How dare you?" The officer spat. "You're nothing but a traitor!" Ben then stepped closer and the officer stepped back.

"I want Hux." Ben demanded again and the officer turned away and left to the cruiser.

"That was a short peace treaty." Rey commented as the three of them headed back.

"Poe, call in the Blue Squadron," Ben demanded as they met up with the fighters.

"Did they take the bait?" Connix asked and Rey nodded. She then went to her COMM. "CC Holdo, you're up." She confirmed. The fighters stood there ready.

In the cruiser Hux was there sitting in his chair as the officer came to him.

"They refused." The officer confirmed. "Kylo Ren…wishes to speak to you in person." He finished and Hux looked to him.

"We offered a safe passage, they failed," Hux started. "Empty the ground forces on them, this is our system." Hux ordered as he stood up and looked to the screen window and saw him. He saw Kylo Ren out in distance fighting for the enemy. As Hux gave his smile it quickly disappeared. In the distance one of the Resistance capitals pulled overhead and a squad of X-Wings flew straight towards them. "Liars," Hux whispered. "Take off,"

"What about our men?" The officer asked and Hux turned to him.

"They're already dead, take off, they win this round." Hux ordered as his ship took off while the ground Troopers did as they were told. The Resistance fighters didn't move as the X-Wings and the capital ship did all the work. Ben watched Hux's ship take off and while he wanted to go after it, he didn't have to. Rey then pulled out a device that was tracking the ship. While distracting the officer Rey was able to push a tracking device to the ship unnoticed.

"Finish here, let's go home." Ben ordered as the fighters began to leave as the Order's men were dropping quickly.

"Went smoother than I thought." Finn added and then looked to Ben. "You really think Hux was going to talk to you?" Ben shook his head no. He wouldn't talk to Hux though, maybe hug him through the Force and it would be a throat hug.

* * *

At the base Ben looked at himself in the mirror looking to what looked back. The scars were physical and emotional these days. He leaned forwards and splashed some water on his face and down his neck. He just let the water sit on his face for a moment and then dried himself. He left the fresher and stepped into the room. Rey sat at the desk as she wrote out some notes. He then just stood there, leaned up against the wall watching Rey. He liked to watch her do just about anything, sleep, train, read; it seemed to relax him in some way. But as he watched her he felt this flutter through him and he hasn't explained what it was. The first time he really felt it and at the time he thought it was a fight or flight moment was on Starkiller Base. When his grandfather's saber flew passed him and to her and she ignited it with no fear, that was the first time he felt it.

As time went on he found her to not just be powerful but beautiful. She was never weak when he first met her and in the recent year her strength, power and beauty seemed to grow. Ben then walked to her. She then felt his hands on her shoulders and he started to rub them. Rey stopped working feeling relaxed and feeling the sore muscles disappear.

Ben then leaned in resting his chin to her head and ran his hands down her arms and then planted a kiss on top of her head. He then wrapped his arms around her chest and she responded leaning into his strong arms knowing she should get some sleep. Ben then started to place kisses down her face and then stopped at her neck and remained there. She already started to feel that desire rise. It was like a switch he knew how to flip at his own will. Rey reached behind her just to pull him closer as he continued to shower her with kisses letting his hands roam freely.

Rey then turned to him, hungry for his lips, she loved how pouty they can get and how they felt on hers, how at times she likes to bite them; she found and locked his lips to hers sharing in a calm moment as he kept his arms wrapped around her, but she wanted his hands all over her even more. They pulled away resting their foreheads to one another. It was time to call it a night. Ben moved so he was in front of her and reached down as Rey literally climbed up to him and he carried her to bed.

He laid her down gently while kissing her and she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled away and made a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest. Rey closed her eyes letting Ben do whatever he wanted she was just going to let herself get lost. Ben continued to kiss down her body and she felt her own body shaking wanting him. She looked to him as he started to kiss her inner thigh and it his eyes and face spoke. The dark room with the few lights cast a shadow on him and she can see both the light and dark on him. His black hair slightly covered his face, his eyes held all his emotions and his soul. He gazed at her so he can see her; his eyes filled with lust as he went back to kissing her thigh still looking at her just to see her response, his dark eyes seduced her even more. The sensation Rey felt sent her into a spiral of sounds and her heart raced.

Ben could hear his name knowing whatever he was doing was working. He could answer to his name as she begged for him but he ignored it. He wanted to draw this out; he wanted to take his time to memorize her. He continued to kiss her inner thighs for a moment longer. Ben slowly crawled back to her seductively and Rey watched him and she felt like she could drool. She was completely in his thrall now. He leaned in for a deep kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Rey pulled him closer, pulling his hair and letting herself access the Force to intensify the feelings. Ben then felt her legs wrap around him and he pulled one closer wanting to be one. But this wasn't over; he wanted to wait a little longer.

Ben pulled away looking at Rey the same way he did when they were first alone together when they were enemies. He can remember studying her, captivated by her but he didn't know why. Now he does, he has committed her face, every inch of her to his mind. He was fascinated by her then and still is; he still hasn't understood why he was so drawn to her. Maybe she truly was his equal in all things and he wanted it stay that way. Ben then rested his hand to her cheek still studying her, gazing upon what was and only his. He found the only person who knows what he was, the only person who trusts him and would die for him. He didn't take that lightly and to prove it he was going to worship his equal, the one person who had his soul.

Ben leaned in for another kiss as Rey wanted him even more, she wanted get lost and turn off her mind. Ben could feel her tension rising knowing she was still begging but he wanted her to beg a little more. He was pulling apart the rest of their clothes knowing Rey wasn't going to allow him to take over for much longer but he still enjoyed it. He then met her eyes with his and felt that first thrust in wanting to see her reaction.

"Ben," His name escaped her and Ben felt this raw energy, he feels this every time when they are like this. It was a primal energy, this ancient desire and need. He could and would sell his soul for the high she gives when he does this. Ben continued watching her then felt Rey rake her nails down his back knowing she was going to leave marks but he liked it; it meant he was giving her everything she wanted when they made love and it satisfied him.

Ben looked down at Rey as they continued and their eyes locked onto one another. Rey's face was covered in the look of lust. The look Ben was giving her, she was going to give him whatever he wanted. Rey reached out touching the scar as he could heal it completely if he wanted to. But that scar made her that much more apart of him. It was an extension of what he was, internal and external scars, slightly cracked but not broken.

The sensations were rising, their grunts and moans, continued and Rey called his name over and over just begging for the release and eventually he'll give it to her but he wanted this to be slow and thoughtful. He just wanted to lengthen the time and enjoy peace. They were one mass of flesh and in the Force they were one in the same; the dark and the light meeting each other. Ben rested his forehead to hers again giving her quick kisses and then she pulled him closer feeling her whole body tightening up. She then felt that last thrust that sent her over the edge, crying out to him into the night, digging her nails into his back and she started to shake. He always made her shake, quiver. She continued to hold him close and felt him kissing and nipping at her neck. She responded back in the same manner kissing and biting his shoulder still feeling shock waves through her body.

Ben then hovered over her and that half smile formed. One day she thought, she'll get him to fully smile but the half was still more than he has ever done and he does it for her. That half smile carried something with it depending on what he was smiling at. Right now, he knew what he was able to make her feel and that half smile said he was pleased with himself. Rey ran her fingers through that messy black hair as he leaned in for a kiss but he wasn't done. He wanted more and he wanted to show Rey just what she meant to him, he wanted to continue to worship his equal and maybe the only person he truly loves.

Ben wrapped his arms around her pulling her up so they both sat up eye to eye and she smiled at him. She ran her fingers through his hair again to see his face and continued to smile. Those thick pouty lips were begging for her but she ignored them and leaned in nipping at neck. He closed his eyes pulling her in closer. She then moved to his ear learning early on that was a trigger for him. One nip or kiss to his ear and she had him on his knees just like now. Ben then found her neck again and it was about to start all over again as Rey leaned back letting him have access to whatever he wanted and Ben was going to take it, all of it. It was going to be a long night but for all the right reasons.

* * *

The Resistance Command crew with their General stood around a table as the screen was on and they watched the moving parts. Ben was leaning up against the table with Rey right by side, he always wanted her right there and he'll be damned before he allows that to change. He had to stand up though because his back was sensitive. That morning when he woke up and saw his backside, Rey did a number on him and if anyone saw it they may think some animal got to him. Although he kept it to himself, he was still coming off the high of last night so it was slightly hard to focus on business but he did his best.

"The ship has stopped here," Connix pointed and started to punch in something to the keyboard. A planet then pulled up as the leaders looked. "Fondor."

"It's an old Imperial manufacturing center." Leia explained as she looked.

"Home base for them?" Finn asked because he can't recall every being there or hearing about it so he looked to Ben. Ben then looked to the planet and like Finn he wasn't sure if he can recall knowing about it.

"It's probably like here," Leia started. "The buildings and equipment are there but old."

"So, maybe a new base." Poe added because it could be.

"It's too obvious." Rey joined in as she looked.

"This place was obvious and on the map, who's to say they won't just show back up?" Poe added because they went back to a known base of the Rebellion. But he also understood what Rey meant as well. "You think they'll revive it?"

"It's possible." Ben answered, the more they can build the faster they can pump out the army. It was becoming an arms race these days, out gun the other. The Resistance was growing daily as more wanted to join but that creates more screening. They have to be careful who they let in because they know the Order has sent out spies to join the cause. In fact Ben and Rey were going to leave soon to a recruiting outpost to look at possible new recruits.

"We'll keep watch, in the mean time, negotiations failed I take it." Leia looked to her officers.

"Negotiations never took place." Ben answered and Chewie pointed to Ben explaining what had happen as mother and son looked at one another. Leia wasn't impressed to hear what her son had done.

"The system is still a grey zone though." Poe sort of defended Ben and Leia looked to the pilot. "No loss," Poe's voice faded out knowing he wasn't defended Ben that well so he stopped.

"Hux won't speak to us not unless we surrender." Ben informed them but it was worth a shot, sometimes pride takes over.

"He won't speak to you." Finn corrected Ben. "Because let's face it, you, you're little scary sometimes, you look like you're going to kill everyone." Ben didn't look at Finn but that scary look Finn was talking about was showing. "Like right now, you're scary." Rey then looked to Ben and reached out to him and placed hand on his back letting him know she didn't find him scary just misunderstood. Rey then smiled thinking about last night letting her mind wander but met Leia's eyes and the smile went away. Leia didn't want to think about what Rey was thinking but she didn't mind Ben looking big and mean, it gives them an upper hand but she also understood Finn as well.

"Dismissed." Leia ended the meeting the six leaders broke from the room as Leia watched them leave. Maybe their work was sloppy, that was putting it nicely, but they did get the job done. War wasn't pretty, clean cut; it was messy and unrefined at best. But the six of them while all opposite of one another, all from different walks of life and battles and maybe in a perfect galaxy they shouldn't be able to function together, they did. It was sometimes awkward, sometimes way off the marked trails but when it was time to fight and win, they did. Leia liked that, they were the faces of the Resistance, not very well put together but when it was time, they put their heart into it.

* * *

The Resistance outpost changes just to make sure they can't be found. Rey and Ben walked together seeing those who wanted to join the cause and there were a fair few. Just then one came forth to Rey with wide eyes and took a knee before her.

"Rey of Jakku, I have come to fight and die for you." The man declared and that threw everyone off. Poe and Finn were with Rey and Ben and Poe smiled a little seeing that this man might have a torch for Rey although Ben will snuff it out.

"Please, stand up." Rey felt uncomfortable and Ben continued to study the group of what might be Resistance fighters.

"I've come to fight." The man insisted but then there was a laugh as another Resistance recruit came forth looking at the four of them.

"This, this is the mighty Kylo Ren, the Sith Lord that left the Order?" The man asked as Ben stood there. "Thought you'd be a little taller and…older."

"Sorry to disappoint." Ben's voice was flat and low.

"If I fight with you, I kill the Order?" The man asked and Rey shrugged.

"Yes," Rey answered and the man smiled.

"Wonderful." The man sounded excited and the four leaders looked to one another, these fighters seemed to get weirder and weirder. Just then Ben ignited his saber, which threw everyone off. The first recruit who knelt before Rey stood there staring at Ben.

"All will bow to the First Order!" He yelled and went to take out his blaster but Ben called to the man to him grabbing his throat and rammed the saber through him and then dropped him. The Order has spies looking and Rey looked to Ben as they had spoken through the Force while all this was happening, subtle details make the difference. Rey could tell the man was nervous when they stood before the recruits, he seemed too eager and wanting trust right away.

"Never liked him." The second recruiter added and it was him who helped tip off Rey and Ben because he put himself between them.

"Anyone else?" Ben asked making sure they understood what just happened. Ben got the answer in silence and turned back to the ship and Poe smiled and looked to Finn, Finn just looked over it.

"Yeah, he might be scary like, don't cross him but he's on our side." Poe reminded Finn what they had. Finn filed in the new recruits in, as they will be heading back to base. Rey stood there looking around making sure they weren't being watched or followed. She looked to the dead man and felt bad for him for the choice he made and the death he had to endure. She followed in as Ben waited for her; he was the first off the ship and the last to follow her in.

* * *

Hux walked through the old halls of a once Imperial settlement. Some would say this was an honor, something so many would wish for. As he neared the end of the hall the doors opened and a figure clad in black waited for him. Hux may present himself as the Supreme Leader but he was not, that title was stripped a long time ago. That title was divided to the Knights of Ren. Once they learned of Snoke's demise they came back to seek revenge and the throne.

"Your puny man failed." The Knight spoke through his mask as he faced Hux. The Knight much like Kylo began to pace. "Skywalker remains free and Kylo Ren has denounced his name and his loyalty and the Resistance has returned."

"Supreme Leader Ren," Hux began but was silenced.

"Enough!" The Knight yelled. "My two fellow brothers have failed against the Jedi." He seemed to be thinking. "Ben Solo has trained a Jedi, our focus has shifted to him not Skywalker. If this continues a new order will form." That was the part the Knights were worried about. Ben could create a new order; reignite the Grey Jedi. "Targeting the Resistance Base is ineffective so stop. Infiltrating maybe one possibility but I have another, that Jedi."

"Kill Rey of Jakku." Hux stated and the Knight looked to him. She had Ben Solo guarding her and getting through him was asking for death.

"She is his everything now, his purpose, his balance." The Knight knew this. "Strip him of it, he either turns or he dies."

"You want him to turn back?" Hux asked because that seemed like it was counterproductive.

"Keep your friends close Hux, but your enemies, keep them even closer." The Knight warned Hux and stood there. "Go," He demanded Hux and the red hair leader left. The Knight then went to sit down and decided to try something.

* * *

Ben was asleep with Rey. He held her close to him after another session of using the Force, just in a different way. He was in his deep sleep, the black abyss of nothing. But something reached out to him. Ben's eyes opened slowly as he looked around the dark room. He felt something was in the room with them, a burning presence and he held out his hand calling his saber to him, ready. He then looked to Rey as she remained asleep and he continued to look around the room.

"Where are you?" Ben demanded and then the shadows parted seeing a Knight there. "Antar," Ben whispered and looked around knowing he was dreaming and the saber would do nothing.

"The black pit," Antar commented seeing this is what Ben dreamed of, nothing. But then he looked over to a sleeping Rey. "There she is, the Jedi."

"If it's me you want," Ben tossed the saber away. "I'm here to talk." Meaning he wanted to keep Rey out of this.

"Such a soft side to you Solo." Antar commented as he stood there. "You've opened up into the Force you weren't difficult to find, always wearing your emotions." Ben stared at Antar looked to Ben, his mask was long gone. "That pretty face of yours, marred like you. She has twisted you, changed you." Ben continued to stare down his former colleague.

"I haven't changed." Ben insisted and Antar pulled his helmet off. His long brown hair fell around his shoulders.

"You have." Antar then walked closer and smiled. "You're in love, admit it or not, you fight for them and for her." He then looked to Rey, as Ben hasn't made her go away in his dream. She wasn't real but it gave him comfort. "You were never balanced, always seeking approval." He then smiled with his pale skin and red eyes. "The more you have with her, the more you share with her, the more you care about her, the easier it will be to break you." Ben didn't move knowing this was not a warning but a threat. "You can try and run but I will find you and her and when she dies it will be your fault. You will not protect her or the Resistance, you will fail and I will kill you."

Ben never took his eyes off of Antar. The darkness started to close in and when he looked over to Rey she was gone. He looked to Antar and Rey stood in front of him. "What's your darkest fear Ben Solo?" He asked and took out his double bladed saber ran it through Rey.

* * *

Ben shot up in a cold sweat, called his saber to him and ignited it. Rey woke to the sound of the hum and saw Ben sitting there ready to defend them from whatever they were under attack from. She realized it was just a dream as she had to bring back to the here and now.

"Ben!" She called to him and he turned to her. He lowered the red saber and deactivated it as he came to reality. She got closer to him and he sweating and she knew it was bad dream. "It's ok." She assured him as he was breathing heavily. Rey placed both hands on his face and as always placed her forehead to his allowing him to know she was real. "It's ok," She whispered and Ben closed his eyes and pulled her in for hug just to hold her. But he still felt Antar in the room. He felt like their privacy was invaded and threats he made to Rey started make his blood boil. Not only did he threaten Rey, he threatened his mother and the Resistance, his friends. Yes, he considers the command crew his friends even though he won't admit it, not out loud.

* * *

Antar waited for the arrival of another Knight. Once Kylo Ren was given the title of Commander of the First Order the rest of the Knights disbursed throughout the galaxy. They were doing single covert missions of various tasks such as hunting down future Resistance Fighters and those who could be potential Jedi. Of course they were always on the look out of Skywalker. Antar was the second strongest of the Knights, second to Kylo. As he waited the doors opened and a woman clad in black walked in and Antar smiled.

"Cassy," He stood up and she took a knee before her leader. Antar walked to her and she rose up. Cassir was another Knight, strong in the Force. Her fiery red hair ran down her back with her bright yellow eyes standing out. The two then shared a hug. The Knights were close; they trained together for so long until Snoke had broken them up. And the biggest betrayal was Kylo. He was their leader not Snoke. Snoke was their trainer but Kylo was their Master. There was talk of the future that Kylo would kill Snoke and rise as the Supreme Leader and they would follow. Kylo has died with Snoke and Ben Solo has emerged, that was the ultimate betrayal.

"Antar, it's been too long." Cassy greeted him and they began to walk together. When she heard Kylo Ren had killed Snoke she was ready to follow, her dreams were coming true; she was ready to sit at Kylo Ren's right hand side and possibly more. But that dream has been dashed.

"Cassy," Antar has started. "I've seen him in the Force, he's weak, he's…" Antar trailed off and faced her. "He's gone." Cassy nodded understanding Kylo Ren was dead. "You said he would kill Snoke and lead us,"

"It's visions, not the true future." Cassy interrupted. Cassy's gift in the Force was the seeing into the future. Her visions were so clear, almost perfect but there were always pieces missing, things change.

"I need to know," Antar started and Cassy looked uncomfortable. She hated looking into the future because then that's all you can see. It helps in the near future such as closed quarter combats, fighting your enemy but long term; you could go insane. "Will I become Supreme? Will I defeat Ben Solo, rule this galaxy?"

"Antar," Cassy was trying to divert but she knew should not be able to. She then closed her eyes and tapped into the Force. She can see the future in flashes, images and fast sounds. She took in deep breath seeing it. Antar watched her as she looked to his fate. "Your hand will sweep over the galaxy," She began to explain. "The Order…the Order becomes the true government." Antar listened. "You are the Supreme leader." She continued to look into the flashes. She can see Antar sitting on the throne and before him lays the waste of the Resistance. "But a word of caution, Solo, I see him, if he fights, you fail." She then opened her eyes looking to Antar. It means he must end Ben Solo.

"What gives him the need to fight so?" Antar asked but he knew why. "It's that Jedi."

"There's something else…" Cassy trailed off. "It's her, I see her at his right hand…but I feel…" Cassy didn't know what it was because the future is never set. It can change and that is what she felt. "She does give him reason but there's…" She saw some blur, some strong power but nothing more.

"We kill this Jedi and in turn Ben Solo dies." Antar was plain and simple but there was nothing simple about it.

"If you kill Rey of Jakku you will awaken a monster we have yet to see." Cassy warned her leader. She just saw a blip on the destruction that Solo will bring. He'll turn back to the dark; she can see it passing through her eyes. She can see Ben holding Rey's lifeless body in his arms and the rage that ensues. No one will survive it.

"That's what we will do." Antar kept thinking, as Cassy knew she needed to stop looking into the future for Antar's sake. "We kill Rey and let Ben destroy himself, the ultimate suffering."

* * *

Ben walked down the halls of the base to the hanger seeing the fighters everywhere doing their jobs. He was upset though. Antar had invaded his mind while sleeping. He saw the more intimate parts of him and Rey and it well, it pissed him off. It unsettled him too as it meant he was getting stronger in the Force. As he walked around he saw Rey among the fighters as something in the air was stirring. There was a change happening and he didn't know what. Rey caught site of him and walked to him. They were going to have a debriefing here soon.

"Ben?" She asked and he stood there. Just then their COMMs went off and it was time for official business. Ben reached out placing his hand to her back and walked with her. She could feel this change to but like Ben she could only feel it. She also knew Ben will tell her when he wanted to. The two Commanders entered the command room as the officers entered with Leia waiting. The officers sat before the General for the daily briefing.

* * *

"Morning," Leia greeted her crew and then 3PO came in with both R2 and BB-8 following in. The droids came in with food and drinks for everyone. R2 rolled up to Ben with a cup of a hot drink to him. R2 beeped something at Ben.

"Thanks," Ben said to the droid and sipped it. Rey smiled at Ben as she took another cup from R2. C-3PO set food out for everyone to eat if they wanted to, as they would go over the agendas and future ideas. Poe leaned in and took some baked good and began to eat. They were gaining better footing on the Order but they didn't have a way to take them out. They take a base or defeat a convoy then more would come. They have to pinpoint something.

"So, anything on the manufacturing station?" Leia asked as she sat before her officers.

"Nothing that indicates they're doing anything with it." Poe answered as he ate his sweet food. "It might be a dud on that." They would keep up with it.

"We need to hone in something else." Connix jumped in. "We keep going after the small bases, we kill one, two more pop up."

"You're saying there has to be one location." Poe spoke up and looked to Finn and Ben.

"Not that I'm aware of." Ben answered because he was never aware of a central location. Starkiller Base was the only location he knew of. The Order has many locations but there could be one central location.

"The Order is like Ji-ant hive." Poe started.

"They're not like a hive and ji-ants don't have hives, hrelans do." Ben corrected the pilot.

"Ok, but still that's where the queen is…" Poe then looked Ben. "Excuse me, leader which is Hux. But he's hrelan like." Ben looked to Poe and then turned away ignoring it. "Just missing those big beaty eyes." Poe finished.

"You think there is such a location?" Leia asked looking to Ben. That was Starkiller Base but now. After the base was destroyed the Order reconvened in Destroyers. They may be looking for a new location though and the place they have tracked them to has potential. Ben tried to think of places they would go but because he has left the Order those places were taken off the map.

"The only way to know is to send someone out there." Connix jumped in and Chewie barked in agreement. She looked around the room and there was an agreement.

"How about we just take out all their known locations." Rey spoke up. "They're doing what we did, take them out."

"We do that then they'll do the same to us." Leia reminded them but that seemed to be the only way and it made sense. Drive them out and to one location.

"It means we're leaving then." Poe sounded defeated and looked to his General.

"Better to do it now then later." Leia knew they would have to leave some day and she leaned back in her chair thinking. They would have to scout a brand new location though, something way off the maps even the uncharted Rebellion bases were not on the table. This was going to be hard to do, this was home for them and they've made it a home. They would be floating in space as they looked. They would head into deep and wild space to stay safe.

* * *

Ben sat at the foot of the bed looking to the room seeing the bags packed. He actually didn't want to leave. He liked it here; there was some peace to it. But Rey was coming with, he wasn't leaving anything valuable behind, he had everything he needed. Home is where your friends and family are and his were coming with. Ben stood up grabbing some of the bags, there were not many to hold. As he stepped outside the door he took on look back. The bed was stripped; the room was bare. It held many memories, talks, her laughing and endless love making sessions. They can create more where they're going. But he didn't want to leave; this was home for him.

The base was busy packing everything, the computers all of it. They didn't know where they will go but this will be needed as they will need to build again from the ground up. This time around they were not on the run and they had thousands of helping hands. Ben headed to the Falcon, he didn't want to fly in a capital as they leave; he wanted to pilot the Falcon. As he walked in he headed into the cockpit where Chewie was with the little Porg that was still chirping around.

Chewie looked to the young Solo seeing those eyes. He would see it in Han's eyes when he was defeated or sad. Ben had his father's eyes now. Chewie then said something to Ben and Ben looked to the Wookie. It was words of comfort. Ben then looked to the hanging dye knowing that always brought Han luck. While Luke told him there was no such thing as luck Ben reached out and touched the dye just in case. He would command from the Falcon and later take it to a capital when needed.

Rey walked through the base as it was back to it's bare bones once more. She sighed as she walked around because this was another place she was leaving. It was to protect them as they were now going to take out old Imperial bases. The Order will learn quickly and they will in turn do the same. This was just ensured the survival of the Resistance. The hanger was cleared out and all the smaller crafts were on the major ships. The people were heading to their places and a few X-Wings will fly out with the ships as escorts until they need to reach deep space. She then headed to the Falcon.

She went to find Ben knowing where he was and went to the cockpit as he sat in the pilot chair. She walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. He could sense it, she didn't want to leave and no one did. They built this place with their hands; the rose out of their own ashes so to leave could be felt as a defeat.

Ben reached out to Rey pulling her to sit on his lap. She did and he nuzzled in close.

"I'll give you home someday." He whispered because she always wanted one, a place to say it was hers. Rey looked at him knowing he was holding onto that promise of a better tomorrow. "We'll have a home." She then reached out to him pushing some of his hair aside. Whatever she called home, here, another base, a ship, it would be home if he was there. Ben wanted to give her a nice place to live, quiet, calm, something with a fireplace. Some place they can look at and never want to leave. But for Rey, the Falcon will do as long as Ben was here. Rey settled in his embrace resting her head on his shoulder looking out as the last of the packing was happening.

Leia stood outside the huge entrance of the base. She let out a sigh knowing she may never see this place again. But to see it after all these years it made her smile. It served it's purpose, it continue to give hope and light in such a dark place. She then turned around and at the tree line she can see the top of that white tree that has stood there just as long. The breeze rolled by and Leia closed her eyes letting it wash over her. She smiled knowing this was the right move and they will continue to thrive. She then saw Poe walking to her and he will escort her to the capital ship Solo.

Rey and Ben sat in the quiet cockpit together alone, the way they like it. They were just waiting to hear everyone was ready to leave and then the Falcon will lead them out. Rey can sense the place was getting quiet knowing it will be time to leave.

"General Leia is aboard the Solo, all other crew members and fighters are accounting for." A voice came over the COMM and that was the signal. Rey sat up knowing Ben was going to need her help. Rey then placed a kiss to his cheek as she got up and Chewie came back in. Chewie would help navigate and Rey will be Ben's co-pilot.

"Ok, Solo, you're up time to impress us." It was Poe's voice. Ben pulled his chair closer to the controls and began to flip the switches firing up the Falcon. Rey started to put on some earpieces as the Falcon hovered and slowly took off. The entire Resistance fleet was starting to follow. Rey then stood up and leaned over to Ben and put on his earpiece and microphone headset as he began to pilot the Falcon off Dantooine maybe for good. Before she sat back down they gaze at one another for a moment and then went back to flying. Rey sat back down and started to help co-piloting as the Falcon passed through the blue sky and into the darkness of space. Chewie typed in some numbers and let Ben know the coordinates were in. Ben looked to where they were going. It was wild space meaning it was uncharted and a great place to hide. When they get there, there will be nothing and they can just float for a while.

"All ships report in." Commander Solo ordered and each ship did letting him know that they were ready as he flew around the huge convoy of ships. They have five major cruisers and these were major cruisers, built for war with the proper gunners. They rebuilt their bombing fleet completely and then there were the three main capitals and the medical frater. And within the war cruisers were small heavily armed cruisers and X-Wings.

Rey looked at where they have come because the last of the Resistance just a year ago were all on the Falcon, just a hand full of them. And now looking to what they built, the Rebellion of the Imperial war would be proud of it. She looked over to Ben who seemed at complete ease just flying as he wove through the fleet. He flew to the front of the massive convoy that can hold its own in a fight.

"Initiate hyperspace sequence." Ben announced and then paused for a moment looking around at the stars. Getting out to wild space was a huge jump. They were about to fly across the entire galaxy. The Falcon will hold up until they reach wild space and then he'll go to a capital. He just wanted to be in control of something for a bit. The X-Wing escorts were flying into the main ships knowing they can't make it to wild space on their own.

As Ben fired up the hyperdrive and he was glad they were doing this. Antar invaded his mind and something wasn't right. Wild space won't protect his mind but at least he can think and figure out what his old friends were up to. Ben then looked to Rey letting her know that they were ready for lightspeed. The rest of the Resistances ships reported in that they were ready as well. Rey reached out to the controls and lifted it up. The stars around them got long and they felt that push back. The Resistance was going off the grid completely for now and going across the galaxy.

 _ **A/N: No real action, don't worry it's coming though. What do you all think? Now we have a plan of attack but even more is brewing in the dark. When will Rey and Ben face the next Knight? Soon and very soon and their relationship is nothing short of sweet and steamy. What's next? There's more coming and yes the next chapter I have a huge fight coming, just wait. Hope you guys are enjoying it. What happens next? What would you like to see? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, following and commenting.**_


	23. Ash and Dust

Chapter 22 Ash and Dust

Ben led the small squad as they hovered over a planet. The cruiser began to scan for life forms as the few X-Wings kept a watchful eye around them. Ben typed in something and sighed. They were looking for a planet that was out of the way, small populations, a beach front property as requested by Rey and something that can hide them. So far after three months in space they haven't had any luck. And it was true the Order was looking for them at the known locations as the Resistance took out theirs. For now the war was more of a cat and mouse chase. Poe then came into the cockpit looking out.

"Any luck?" Poe asked as he sat next to Ben putting on the earpiece. Ben shook his head no looking a little defeated. The entire Resistance was getting antsy; they wanted to be on solid ground. Poe nodded looking at the planet. "What's down there?" Ben then leaned forwards pulling up the screen and Poe's eyes went big seeing the terrain. "We would need some big vehicles to drive around." But it wasn't the surface that was the challenge.

"And half the air is noxious gases." Ben added and Poe shrugged seeing how that was a deal breaker.

"Still, I say we need to get a new PT-A cruiser, that thing was sweet." Poe added and slightly looked to Ben.

"It's a shame we had to get rid of it." Ben commented as he was messing with the controls.

"That was a fun cruiser." Poe went on and he saw it on Ben's face, that small side smile forming. They can both remember driving it and crashing it but more so driving it. "We'll get another one." Poe assured the Commander but they both knew Leia was going to say no. While the General was happy to have the two best fighter pilots with her she also had to extremely reckless flyboys because of it. That cruiser was a trail run and they failed. "Alright, let's get the hell out of here." Poe suggested and Ben pulled forwards pulling on the controls and piloted out the system.

* * *

The Resistance fleet was floating in the Wild Space of nowhere as Rey sat at computer looking at other potential systems. This galaxy was huge, not all the systems have been charted or named. She sat back and sighed feeling a little tired. It would be nice to see land and trees again not just machinery.

"Miss. Rey," 3PO called to her as he made his over. "By my calculations there is a probability of four hundred and twenty to one in finding the system we are looking for." Rey just stared at the gold droid and nodded. "The likelihood of the Order find us in Wild Space carries a twelve percent risk factor." Meaning this was the safest place to be. But to run an attack, run missions and just overall health of the fighters, Wild Space was not optimal. Just then Chewie came in barking. "I've had just about enough of you Chewbecca." 3PO argued with the Wookie. Rey rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen and continued to map out more systems.

* * *

The cruiser and the X-Wings pulled out of hyperspace seeing the entire fleet before them.

"Still pretty to look at." Poe commented seeing the fleet before them. He and Ben have been out scouting for two weeks and nothing was appealing. Ben flipped some switches and little HOLOgram popped up.

"Commander Solo, Captain Poe, bay four is open and welcome back." The woman greeted them and Ben nodded. This wasn't home but it was nice to be back. They flew towards capital Solo with the X-Wings flying next to them. Ben piloted down the cruiser as some workers came over to refuel the ship. They didn't have any plans of going back out there anytime soon but they knew they will have to soon. Everyone was getting stir crazy around here. Ben and Poe left the cruiser to the docking bay and Poe could tell Ben was looking for some one in particular. Finn then came walking to them and Poe and him shook hands.

"I know you guys just got back but you know the General." Finn started as the three started to walk together. They headed to the main hub seeing more officers around; they were your corporals, sergeants and petite officers. The fleet was still growing even out in space. The three men then stood before the General as she sat at a small desk.

"I'm promoting you three." General didn't welcome back Ben and Poe but it was a nice surprise. She then stood up to officially give them their ranks. The fleet's command crew was growing and can give them higher ranks as others can take over. "Finn, you're Colonel of the Resistance Army," Poe smiled and looked to his best friend and Finn looked surprised and a little overwhelmed. "Poe, you will take over as Colonel of the Resistance Navy." Poe was not given his old title back but jumped ranks completely and Poe's smile remained on his face. Leia had a small smile for them knowing they've earned it. She then looked to her son. "Ben, I'm making you Fleet Admiral." Ben didn't say anything he just stood there in silence unsure how to react. It meant he commanded the entire fleet, ships and cruisers. Finn commanded the entire ground fighters under Leia; he was just under Leia. "You won't be alone though, Rey is Admiral as well, I need you both."

Ben felt a little better as his stomach stopped turning upside down. Leia knew he will not take that position without Rey with the equal or higher rank. Connix and Chewie were promoted to Commanders of the Army and Navy respectively. "We'll have the official celebration later tonight." Leia informed them. "Dismissed." Poe and Finn were still shocked and smiling as they left. Ben continued to stand there still unsure of his new position. "Ben, you've earned it. I've watched you closely since returning and they have to. You were always a leader." He could hear the confidence in his mother's voice; she was always a believer in him. The original thirty remaining Resistance Fighters from Crait were the new officers in someway. Ben left to join back up with Finn and Poe.

Leia sat back down feeling she made the right choice. She knows she can't be the General forever, hopefully this fight won't last forever but she knows it's in capable hands. The three men walked side by side and Finn walked a little taller knowing his new status. He went from a disposable Storm Trooper to Colonel of the Resistance Army. As the three walked Ben sensed Rey and she was close by. They would talk through the COMMs and HOLOs when he was on in two-week trip but it was never truly real. As three walked he caught sight of her walking with fighters around her. She too was Admiral of the fleet, once a no nothing scavenger to leading the fight of the Resistance. They all have come a long way. Rey then saw the three men smiled as she made her to them. Poe and Finn were like her brothers these days; she had a family.

"Admiral." Finn greeted Rey with a smile and she shrugged. Like Ben, she was unsure of her status. Ben felt undeserving of it because of his past, Rey felt she was still that scavenger on Jakku.

"Follow me." She stated and three followed her as she walked them to the computers and she took a seat. Finn moved aside for Ben as he stood next to her and Rey typed and sat back. "It's done and it works."

"You did it." Poe smiled seeing that Rey created the lightspeed tracker and a counter tracker. Ben looked at the screen seeing the programming. They can replicate the counter tracker for the fleet and unless they run into the Order head on for a reason, they can always stay far out of reach. "Wow, you did it."

"Also," Rey pulled herself closer to the screen and started to type. The massive ship of the Order that looks like it was going to be a giant gun in space came up. This was their project as well to bomb it. "It's still not operational, based on the tech and schematics," Rey typed in something else and the screen went closer to a portion of it. "It can't carry the weight of the cannons."

"So, they make the ship bigger." Poe suggested and Rey nodded but not in agreement.

"That's what I thought." She then started to type. "But I ran some scenarios and numbers." She then pressed a key and before them the screen showed them possible outcomes if the ship would get bigger. "It falls apart and it's to massive, it's a target."

"Yeah, but other ships can help protect it." Finn added and nodded again but it wasn't in approval. Rey began to type again.

"The amount of fire power to have the cannon and the space, the reactor will be unstable, one direct hit even from one of our own X-Wings." Rey then pressed another key and different events were shown and all ended with the ship blowing up and Poe smiled.

"The Order can't then, it's done, we've got them." Poe confirmed and Ben shook his head no.

"We don't, maybe this but there's more they can still do. We take this ship out they'll build something else." Ben confirmed and Poe sighed folding his arms across his chest.

"So…what the Order comes off an assembly line?" Poe asked with some frustration.

"Yes." Both Ben and Finn answered at the same time and Poe looked at them.

"No, they really do." Finn added and it was true.

"We've been taking out smaller bases and outpost but they know what we're up to." Rey joined in as she started to close out the screens. "It's working but it's not enough." She then stood up. It meant a new plan will be needed and the four started to walk together. "We'll need to get the officers together and discuss another plan instead of gorilla warfare, it's moved us an inch only." And it was true; they weren't making much headway with their current strategies.

"When is this meeting?" Finn asked and Rey shrugged.

"Maybe tomorrow," She answered. "We have the official…ceremony and party tonight." Rey added but there was still no place for them to land. They have scouted for three months and nothing seemed to work for them. "We need to find a base soon." It's not just because everyone was on top of one anther, getting bored or wanted sunlight, they need a place lay out operations, plan and fight. The four then headed to an elevator and stepped in. "I've mapped out more systems that may have some potential."

"How fast will Leia wants us out there again?" Finn asked looking to the three.

"Tomorrow." Ben answered because they all wanted a new base. It wasn't a mistake coming out here; it was smart but getting old just floating around. The elevator then stopped as Finn stepped out with Poe.

"See you two at the party." Poe said to Rey and Ben as the doors closed. Just as the doors closed Ben turned to Rey in a flash and pulled her to him placing a kiss to her lips. He eased her to the wall as the kiss became a bit more feverish. Tomorrow they might be separated again and Ben didn't like that. He knew why and now both being Admirals, one would always need to stay behind just in case. But Ben pushed that aside, he was going to focus on the here and now. Ben pulled away looking at Rey.

"Hi," She whispered, finally greeting him.

"Hi," He responded back to her. Stepping off the cruiser thinking he would have a moment was unrealistic. To be surrounded people in such close spaces it's hard to be alone. Even the sleeping quarters were small but luckily they have the Falcon. The captain's room there was bigger and gave them more privacy. They were heading to the Falcon to have some quiet time together. Ben leaned in for another placing his hand gently to her cheek. He needed to re-center himself and she was the only one would could do that for him. Just then doors opened and the ride didn't feel long enough knowing they were not at the Falcon.

"Commander Rey," A voice was heard and the two looked to a Resistance fighter. Rey and Ben's official ranks have yet to be announced but that takes place later. For now they were still known as the Commanders. "You're needed with Lieutenant Connix about the systems mapping, still a few places to consider." Ben felt his body tighten up knowing he will have to continue to wait for Rey.

"I'll be right there." Rey assured them as they stepped away and that was her cue. She was about to leave but Ben's eyes kept her there.

"I need you." Ben's voice was low and in true need. Rey wanted to answer his call, she can fell him in the Force and it wasn't just the need for physical contact. It was the desire to be in her presence, to join together in the Force and find calmness and serenity. They both needed that but once more it will have to wait as duty and work calls before their hearts.

"I know; I'll be here." She assured him with a soft smile because she needed him to. Even when he's gone for a day it's like half of her is gone too. Rey stepped off the elevator and left and Ben headed to the Falcon alone. Once reaching the Falcon as it sat by it self in a smaller hanger he boarded the ship and headed to the captain's room. The bed was there and he laid down on it and sighed. He can hear the faint hum of the capital ship as it floated in space. It was quiet the way he likes it. He just took a moment to appreciate the quiet and the peace and closed his eyes.

* * *

The first deck of Capital Solo was cleared out and set up for a dinner party. The entire Resistance deserved a dinner and something fun to do. The grungy work uniforms were gone and everyone's clothes were clean and had the proper creases for this. At the main table up front sat the General and her new high-ranking officers. She announced Rey, Ben, Finn, Poe, Chewie and Connix's new status and the new leadership as well. Ben took a sip of his drink and then slightly looked over Rey who sat on the other side of his mother to balance out the high leadership. Rey was in an evening dress, her hair was swept to one side and she looked so different. She could pass finishing school looking like that. Ben himself was dressed to the nines with his side cape as he looked around.

Out before him sat the thousands of fighters; all different races and species all here for one cause to fight for one goal. They were here to restore peace and justice, to restore hope in this galaxy. Each of these people had a story, had a life that was affected by the Order and the Empire in one way or another. Starting from Crait of just over two-dozen fighters to thousands, to just the Falcon to an entire fleet, to just a spark now a fire. It was something amazing to see. The Order doesn't have what they do; they have heart, compassion and courage. They fight for a belief the Order fights to dominate. Ben was apart of the fight for them and for Rey.

The dinner party continued with cocktails and light music as the fighters all mingled with one another. They were just celebrating how far they have come. In the Order there would be nothing like this, no one would get to meet their superior officers in conversation. The fighters down to just the technicians shook hands with Ben congratulating him and salute him. As Kylo Ren, he would never look to the lower ranks but here he knew these "low ranks" made the foundation of this fleet. Everyone's role was important and no role was too small. As Ben sipped some type of drink he caught site of Rey. She was talking and smiled at those who she was speaking to but she knew she was being watched.

Rey looked over to Ben slightly as he looked to red evening gala dress. She excused herself and headed over to the Admiral and Ben continued to stand there. Rey faced him looking up and seeing the new insignia on his arm. From a far Finn saw the two as he mingled in the crowds. The torch for Rey has died down but it was still there. Once in a while his heart would ache knowing they were not together. Maybe if he was able to go with her when she found Luke things would have been different. There was no use on dwelling on what could be because that ship has long since sailed. He could though tell Ben truly care about her, it was written all over him.

Finn watched as Rey wrapped one arm around Ben's as they were leaving the party. The party was just starting as the dinner portion and the ceremonial speeches were done. He knew they were going to cut out early because most likely Ben will be back in a cruiser scouting again after tonight. He knew Rey and Ben wanted some peace to their own before work started. Finn pushed all that out of his mind knowing he needed to enjoy the party before him before it was time to get back to work. As Colonel, there was going to be more asked of him in the coming days.

* * *

In the Falcon, just like back in their old room small candles were lit and Rey even added something a little new and different. Ben had told her once that her presences was that of a warm breeze and wild flowers and always hit him like that when she was around. So to help Ben relax a little more with the low lights she added an oil to the air, a flower oil just to enhance that her presence was with him. Maybe it enhanced it just a little too much because Ben seemed to rush in a little faster than normal but Rey didn't object to it.

She got him to slow down a little knowing they needed to just relax and enjoy each other's presence, there was no need to rush. The Falcon's ramp was pulled up and locked, the cockpit door was closed and the ship was all dark but their little space. They were in a very, very low traffic hanger that barely anyone comes to. Everyone was at the dinner party; it was just them, just as they are.

Ben was sitting slight up against the wall on the bed as Rey towered over him lightly kissing him on his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, running her fingers gently through his hair. He was at peace just feeling her presence, taking in the scented oils and her own smell of the light perfume. He felt her gently touch on his face just letting all his tension go away and letting his mind wonder from running thoughts and break into a black abyss. He then felt her soft lips making a small light trail of kisses down the scar of his face that started just above his brow. She made soft kisses down the scar to his cheek then to his jaw. The scar continued down his neck and Ben arched his neck back a little more to help Rey out. Ben was reaching that black abyss where there was nothing but her. He then felt Rey making her way down his bare chest and it started to stir up more desires but he refrained.

Ben like Rey, while jumping in was what they wanted; they wanted to be slow and just enjoy what each other has to offer. Rey then met her lips with his pulling her self closer as Ben felt the thin material she was wearing. He liked the red on her despite his favorite color being blue. Maybe he only liked the color red when it was on her. Ben pulled her just a little closer letting his hands run down her sides to her thighs that were exposed by the high slits in the dress. He sat up a little more but Rey wasn't going to let him take over. She slightly pushed him back down and he looked to her as she smiled with her red lipstick. His heart started to pound unsure what she was thinking but there was no reason to fight her, he would just let whatever she was thinking happen, he knows he won't be disappointed.

Rey rested a hand to his cheek as she just wanted to touch and feel. She missed him even if he was gone for a day. They were never apart for very long since the Throne room. He had disappeared for three months and that was the longest since then. Both Rey and Ben know they can survive without one another, they have their whole lives but that doesn't mean they wanted to. Just because they could doesn't mean they will.

They found something with one another, a true match and an equal. The galaxy had very few Jedi in it, very few Force wielders. Since the days of the collapse of the Republic when the Jedi fell so did those who could be Jedi. Some were killed and those out there may never know what power they have. Luke had begun to revive it but finding those who could use the Force was difficult, the Jedi were nearly wiped out, those sensitive in the Force were nearly wiped out. It was like just enough were spared in to keep the Sith going. Ben had destroyed what was left of the Jedi that Luke started but it wasn't with out hesitation. Other than the Knights, Luke, Leia and Snoke; Ben was the last of the Force sensitive beings known. Meeting Rey, an equal in his own strength meant he wasn't alone.

In fact he has continued to help her understand her powers in a way he had wished others would have done for him. His parents feared his powers, Luke nearly killed him because of it and Snoke used him for it. Rey though, she only nurtured it, accepted both the light and the dark. And when Luke was supposed to be Rey's mentor, nurture her, it was Ben that did. He saw the equal power she had, the raw strength and he fed it instead. Their own family, their own masters all left them at some point and maybe that's how they found one another. And since that faithful day when they were face to face in the woods, they have grown into something truly special. They have gown side-by-side in the Force and grown even closer to one another.

Rey cradled Ben's face in her hands planting a deep kiss to his lips and he had to pull her closer and this deep burning desire rose in him. He sat up more just to pull her closer wanting to be equal with her. They pulled away slightly resting their foreheads to one another and out of the blue, out of some unconscious state in his mind it finally came out.

"I love you," It was the softest almost an inaudible whisper. Rey pulled away and never once in her life, thinking back as a child did she ever hear those words spoken to her, maybe in that Force dream he said he love but not like this. He said he kneels to the one he loves but not that he loves her. It hit her gut hard and she couldn't hold back the tears she felt already forming. She knew what he felt for her, she's heard people even say he was in love with her. But to hear it from his own lips, that when he whispered those words they came out so shaky because he was so afraid of what he may not hear in return. Ben looked into her brown eyes as they were glassy and tears started to spill over.

"Ben," Her own voice was shaking, she was shaking all over as Ben pulled her closer and she stop just short of his lips. "I love you…Ben Solo." She said his full name just so he knows who it was she said it to. Ben pulled her in for another kiss, maybe the most passionate kiss he can give her. She didn't see his own tears falling but she felt them as they started to mix with hers. Rey felt herself falling back as he now towered over her. They confessed their love to one another and now it was time consummate it in the most traditional act to show love to a person. She's been wanting to tell him for so long but didn't know how or even if he would return it, now she didn't have wait any longer.

Ben pulled up her dress and Rey started to smile as if all of sudden what they were doing was new. They were acting almost like first time lovers smiling and for a flash, just a flash he smiled, truly smiled for her. Ben pulled down his pants and Rey pulled closer to him while the dress was still bunched up. They stared at one another in the eyes for a moment scared of the new chapter they were going to start. But they had each other and they went for it. They weren't going to wait any longer they didn't want to. She started to cry out again to him, calling his name and it only fueled him more to know their true feelings for one another just made their love making that much more intense. And they have all night alone now and they can continue this until they said they were done. The tears were gone and dried and they can only hear their own heavy breathing and their own names in their own room in their own moment and it was moment they will not forget and a moment that can never be taken away from them.

* * *

Ben sat in the cruiser flipping the switches as Poe joined him. They were heading back out again and checking a new sector. Ben then looked up seeing Rey out the window. He just gazed at her for a moment and let a small half smile form. All his memories from the night before with Rey flooded his mind and it just gave him peace and clarity. He didn't want to leave right now but the faster they find a base the faster they can stay together. Ben stared to pilot the cruiser out with Poe by his side. He was going to store those memories away for the long two weeks and for the up coming battles and fights.

* * *

Cassy sat alone in her quarters and opened into the Force to find Ben. She hasn't been able to find him since returning to Antar. She also doesn't know how to connect in the Force and the effort Antar had to use to just see Ben drained him. She closed her eyes tapping into the Force to at least try and sense her former master.

* * *

Ben piloted the cruiser out of hyperspace and saw a planet before him and began the scanning process. As he sat there he felt a strange jolt. Ben automatically felt threaten as soon as he felt it and went to close himself off but not before he felt Cassy and he hasn't felt her presence sense he left to command the First Order. Ben stood up and looked around knowing she wasn't here but knew she was trying to find him. In fact his and Rey's Force bond was something that should kill them but they used it so effortlessly and he still doesn't know how or why. He can feel Cassy and then she was gone.

"You ok Ben?" Poe walked into the cockpit and sat down. Ben was still standing there and Poe noticed the Admiral was tense. "Admiral Solo?" He decided to call Ben by his formal title. Ben looked to Poe and shook it off and sat back down. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"What makes you say that?" Ben asked and Poe shrugged.

"You look white, like not your normal white." Poe answered and Ben looked to him. "Being honest, are you ok?" Poe sounded concerned and Ben sighed as he hit a switch.

"I don't know yet." Ben answered as he continued to scan the planet. The numbers and data started to pop up as Poe started to look at it.

"Breathable air, stable terrain…" Poe continued to look. "Seems ok from here." Poe looked out the huge window thinking then turned to Ben. "Should we take a deeper look?" He asked the Admiral and Ben thought for a moment and nodded. "Ok, squads, we're heading down." Poe spoke over the COMM as Ben started to pilot the cruiser down. They came through the clouds and saw the land below. Ben set the cruiser down and powered down the cruiser. "Hey, check it out" Poe pointed to what looked like a beach. "To good to be true." Poe grabbed his blaster as Ben got up from his chair and they left.

The squads walked around as Ben and Poe walked off the cruiser followed by another team to research the planet.

"What's this place called on the map?" Poe asked as he looked around.

"Kalee." Ben answered as he stood there looking around. The teams behind them started to set up equipment to get a better idea on what was out there. Ben listened and could hear in the faint air birds chirpping, the wind was soft and it seemed comfortable.

"Admiral Solo, Colonel Dameron," A woman walked up to them. "That way there is some rock formations." She pointed and Poe nodded and looked to Ben and he can tell something was off.

"Go ahead, we'll start there." Poe stared and then went back to Ben. "Sense a disturbance Master?" He asked and Ben shook his head slowly as he studied.

"It's the name of the planet." Ben then turned to Poe while still looking around. "Heard about it a long time ago." Ben answered and Poe nodded.

"Well, let's check out the potential new house. Be nice to finally land somewhere." Poe added and they headed to the rocks. The came before the formations and looked around and Ben heard more birds and started to hike up the rocks. The team followed him and once they reached the top they saw the beach and the ocean. "That's a view." Poe sounded happy. "Let's see what's underneath.

* * *

A few of the workers started to drill into the rock as Ben and Poe waited and continued to scout the area. More date came back and this planet seemed that it could work. There were settlements but they were far enough away from that they shouldn't draw attention to themselves. Ben walked over to some of the workers seeing what progress was done.

"How are we looking?" Ben asked because he wanted to see what it looked like on the inside.

"Sexy, you and I aren't trying that hard." Poe jumped in and the pushed away some of the rocks. Ben ignored the comment and looked into the small makeshift entrance. Ben started to go in and the tunnel didn't last long as he stood in a cavern. Poe joined him and lit a flare and they looked around. "It's big." Another worker came in and started to scan the place.

"This is the rough map." The worked then handed the screen to Ben as he looked at it. The formation went out and down as well.

"We're buying Ben?" Poe asked hoping they found a place. Ben continued to stand there looking around trying to feel for anything that could warn him of danger. He then turned to Poe.

"Get in touch with the fleet." Ben ordered and Poe smiled.

* * *

The Resistance fleet had landed and the caverns and caves were already lit up with makeshift lights and everyone was already working on setting the place up. It'll take some time but with all hands on deck it won't take weeks. Leia walked around as Poe led her around laying out where things would go. The one problem they faced is this rock was not like the mountain from Dantooine where it was thick and they can hide. They were going to have to reinforce it somehow and soon. They were still on the edge of Wild Space and can launch attacks when needed.

Rey and Ben walked around the long caverns as workers set up stair systems to get to the lower parts. If done right then this place will serve as a fortress and a strong one. But Ben wanted to show Rey a view, the perfect place to train physically and within the Force. He took her to the top and she saw the beach and the vast ocean and smiled. She stood there looking at the blue ocean and felt the warm breeze. Ben walked up next to her looking out knowing this was good pick. Rey then looked down to the beach itself wanting to get down there and sink her toes into the sand but there was work to be done, maybe later.

* * *

Night had rolled around and the work for the day was ending. The living quarters of the base were going to be down into the caverns and above will be the hanger and communication rooms. They still had a lot of work for the next few days but it was nice not be floating in space. Some of the crew and workers will be up all night to monitor the surroundings and defense systems were being set up. Ben walked into what will be the communications room as everyone was still working, completing their tasks.

Ben found his mother as she stood before a screen looking.

"Sensors are in place." Ben told Leia and she faced him. "Defense grid is up too." Leia smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Ben." Leia acknowledge his work and then Ben caught sight of Rey off to the side. She was standing behind some workers as they punched in numbers. She then looked up at him and his eyes meant to find him out of this room. Rey finished up what she was doing knowing they were in the process of shutting down for the night. Leia turned around to ask Ben a question but he was gone and she knew Rey was just here to. She sighed but she wasn't upset either.

* * *

As the base was powering down Ben led Rey out to the beach area. The sun was just below the horizon now giving off that dark orange glow to the skies. If he just wanted to watch the sunset with her, Rey had no objections as she stood there smiling. Ben then took her hand and walked backwards leading her to the beach and the water.

"I still can't swim, I mean maybe to save myself but," Rey started and Ben nodded.

"I'll teach you how to swim." Ben offered as Rey smiled, as they stood right where the water and sand met. The water was chilly as it washed up to them. They then started to work off their boots and tossed their sabers onto the beach. Ben pulled her closer carrying her into the cool water and she pulled closer because she was trying to stay warm. The water was calm once they got past the waves washing up on the shore. Rey looked to the sun as it was about to make it's final descent into the night. She then felt Ben pull her closer to him and she looked up at him.

Rey reached out and fixing his hair so it framed his face better. She then rested her hand back on his cheek as he continued to stare at her. Rey pulled herself closer to him and leaned in for a kiss, which he always accepted. He then pulled her in for hug as he pulled her down into the water and it wasn't so cold now, nothing was as cold as it was before. Rey pulled away from the embrace and for some reason she just wanted to look at him. Thinking back to the first time seeing him to now, he's changed, everything about him has changed.

"I was thinking," Rey started as she noticed he was allowing them to float a little more out in the ocean. "What happens when the war is over?" She asked and Ben looked at her puzzled because he didn't know. Rey doesn't know a life beyond war and cruel working conditions. The war will end in someway that was true.

"I don't know." Ben was honest because no one really knows what life will be like after war, what you will do or how you will be.

"Well, you grew up in a time of peace." Rey started. "What was that like?" She asked but he didn't grow up peacefully. His parents were constantly gone, he was being manipulated by Snoke and he had no idea what to do with his powers. But there were some moments that were ok. He had to think about what he saw around him to know, looking in as he stood out.

"People…people were happy." Ben answered because they were. They truly thought this twenty some year war was done. "People…got married and…had babies…they were happy." Rey smiled a little because she never saw any of that not on Jakku.

"What's that like? Getting married, having children?" She asked and Ben shrugged and Rey's smile faded seeing his own face. He grew up in peace but his life was turmoil.

"I don't know." Ben answered her and she felt his sadness. "And I don't think I cared because…I never thought about it happening to me." He continued. "Joining the Order, I saw nothing but war, pettiness, dishonesty, hate." He continued to think about the horrors and the darkness he saw. "It almost feels like the galaxy doesn't deserve peace, it just continues to tear itself apart."

"But it's not about deserve Ben," Rey started. "You're right, maybe this galaxy doesn't deserve peace or justice because when you give it that it only destroys it." Rey sighed thinking on she always wanted in life back on Jakku and how much hope she held out. But what does this galaxy need? She thought Luke Skywalker, it needed it's hero and legend again but that failed. "This war…the awfulness you saw…the whole galaxy is to blame for it." She then looked to the last light of day. "I thought Luke would some how bring back balance and the war would end…but he sees what you see." Both Luke and Ben saw the dark and they've tried so hard at saving the light that they were both defeated.

"Then what does this galaxy deserve?" Ben asked. "Not you, they don't," He trailed off meaning not only does the galaxy doesn't deserve Rey's belief in it but neither does he.

"It needs compassion," Rey answered and that seemed to hit Ben hard. "And hope, something to believe in, something to feel like…there is a better tomorrow." Rey pulled away a little as Ben listen. "That's what I think." She finished and Ben never thought it that way. He then pulled Rey in a little closer. He didn't know what to say though because what can you say after that? This galaxy will always be in a state of ever destruction but to give it some kind of peace it needs to know there's compassion and hope. That's hard to give when there's hate.

"That's why I don't deserve you," Ben whispered but Rey leaned in to give him another soft kiss. He can think that all he wants but Rey couldn't see herself anywhere else right now. So many have given up on Ben but she was here for the long haul, that's why she took his hand. She took his hand and in turn she took his whole life too. Ben pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss and she responded.

* * *

In a Dreadnought, Cassy stood at the bridge as they neared a planet. She looked down at the green planet, it was a peaceful planet but it was about to be hit. This took a lot of time to think about and what they would unleash when they do this. But it was time to stop playing the war games and start the real war. An officer came up to Cassy and whispered something to her and she nodded.

"Fire it will." Cassy ordered and the huge cannons started to fire.

* * *

Ben and Rey shot up in bed feeling it and they looked to one another. They got up and raced out of their room from the Falcon and to where Leia was. As they raced down the hall they found Leia holding herself up using the wall. The three Force sensitive people all felt it. Then Rey couldn't hold back the shaking and the tears.

"Children, there were children," Rey trembled and Ben turned to her. He felt it too and his whole body ached in the Force. "They were innocent."

"Rey," Ben placed his hands to her shoulders knowing the feeling she felt was overwhelming. "It's ok, it's ok," He then pulled her close trying to calm her in the Force. He could feel it to and it hurt, the three of them heard the cries of help and it was silent again. Leia looked to Ben with her wide eyes, something terrible had happened.

* * *

The base was woken up in the night as Connix and others sat typing at the computers. Connix stopped typing seeing what had happened. Everyone slowed down as the distress calls poured in and Leia felt it in her gut.

"Why would they do this?" Poe asked feeling it as well.

"Because they can." Ben answered in a dead tone.

"General, motion to strike?" Finn asked knowing what this was about. Leia stood there looking at the screen. The city of Theed was in ashes on the screens, they were attacked at night in their sleep, Naboo was under attack for no other reason but to get the Resistance out here. Naboo provided them with safety and they had nothing to do with this war, they never did. This was the act of tranny and hate.

"Permission granted." Leia said without hesitation.

"Prep battle cruisers, get the squads ready and prepare the bombing fleet." Ben stepped in. "Two hours to launch." The entire base started to prepare, as they were about to go to war. Rey then looked to Ben seeing the anger on his face set in. Theed was wiped out completely that included the tomb of his grandmother; it was all gone.

* * *

The base was in a hustle as they were going to war. Quick plans were drawn up but it looks like this was going to be a battle in space.

"One Dreadnought, five Destroyers Admiral." A fighter handed the notes to Rey as she looked at it. She then headed to the high command crew and they looked at more information and started to plan out what the final censuses would be.

"We come out of hyperpace here," Finn pointed as they looked to the screen before them. "Give the fighters a chance to attack the major cannons."

"They'll deploy the TIEs," Poe pressed a button to simulate the possibilities.

"Cruisers will provide cover of the TIEs for the X-Wings to take out the surface cannons." Finn finished.

"Bombing fleet enters here, one for each Destroyer, two for the Dreadnought." Rey added as she pressed some buttons and the screen showed what the attack will look like. "The Medical Frater will go to the planet surface along with Holdo and Star Dust to gather the injured." Hopefully people survived and they had to get out there fast before any more cities were taken out. "Solo remains in orbit, full cannons and gunners."

Leia looked to the battle knowing this was less than perfect and everything that can go wrong will. This was to get the Resistance out there knowing they wanted something. But they can't ignore the cries for help, that's why they were here.

"Cassy is on that Dreadnought." Ben finally spoke up.

"Ex of yours?" Finn asked and Ben looked around.

"A Knight." He answered and they nodded.

"You want to duke it out with her or something?" Finn asked again and Ben looked at the hologram ship.

"Just drop in and say hello." Ben answered meaning yes.

"Well, if there's no objections to the plan then I say we saddle up." Poe was ready and they all broke.

* * *

The six of them, Rey, Ben, Poe, Finn, Chewie and Connix flew together. They were going in not just to face down the Knight but arrest some the officers if possible. It wasn't enough to fight but they had to show punishment for the war crimes that was just committed. The Order attacked a peaceful city in the night in cold blood. The hyperspace tunnel surrounded them as they continued to track where they were.

"Five minutes until go time team, let's get our mean faces on." Poe announced and they all started to get ready and Rey typed in something. Leia did object to all her high commanding officers to go together like this but they insisted.

"Cloaking device is activated, we should be unnoticed." Rey stated and they pulled out of hyperspace seeing the Order before them. Ben started to pilot to the Dreadnought knowing where to go. Ben piloted the cruiser to small hanger and the six started to leave quietly. They wanted to capture Cassy and any high commanding officers if possible to start the process of a government and prosecute them for war crimes. This would give a face to the galaxy on just who was attacking them.

The six started to sneak around quietly but most of the ship's crew was going to be on or near the bridge at this time. The group formed up so they can see all angles around them. Just then a squad of Troopers came their way with Poe, Finn, Chewie and Connix firing at them but their blasters barely made a sound.

"These are awesome." Finn looked to the blaster as it was something new and not even the Order had just yet. The six headed down the hall and Poe switched a blaster to a tazer and tazed an officer coming down the hall. Connix then cuffed him and they moved on. Ben then brought his wrist COMM to his face quietly giving an order to the fleet in deep space to start the hyperspace sequence.

The six then turned down a hall and a woman all in red stood there.

"Kylo Ren," She hissed and surrounding her were guards in black holding the electric riot batons.

"You've been busy." Ben stepped forwards as she broke out her two sabers.

"Very," She answered and held out her sabers and the guards ran to the six and started to attack. Ben and Rey called their sabers to them igniting them and started to block the batons and the four of them started to fire.

"Rey, Ben!" Poe called out. "You guys get the red hair witch! We'll cover from here." Poe announced and it was time push down the hall. Ben held out his hand pushing back some of the guards. Ben then jumped into the air and slammed down his elbow to the guard nearly knocking him out and then rammed his saber through him. Rey slid to the floor thrusting her saber out at another oncoming guard stabbing him in the gut. Then Finn jumped and kicked back from the wall and fired at another guard and got a perfect shot in the head. Poe turned around covering them from some more Troopers and Chewie growled firing onwards.

Ben swiped his saber and held out his hand again sending one guard up slamming him to the ceiling as he advanced. Rey blocked a few strikes from another guard and kicked him back. Poe and Finn switched places and Connix and Chewie continued to take perfect aim. Ben ran right passed the guards and straight to Cassy and swiped his saber at her.

Cassy ducked and Ben swung a kick to her and she blocked it and then twirled her sabers as Ben blocked both and swung around and their red sabers clashed. Rey then ran towards Cassy and she held out her second saber blocking Rey's blue light. The three started to duel down the hall but Cassy was Knight, she trained under Kylo and Snoke and a Jedi in training should be easy to take out. She appeared to throw a punch to Rey but the Force is what sent her back. Cassy then closed the door so it was just her and Ben now.

Ben charged at Cassy and she kicked him back and Ben skid across the floor as she twirled her two sabers, criss-crossing them in front of her. Ben jumped to his feet as Cassy swung at him and he dodged the blows and then swung back at her. Cassy blocked the blows as Ben spun around slowly twirling the red saber. Cassy then jumped into the air slamming down both sabers. And Ben wiped his across the air just cutting the tip of one hers off. Cassy was now down to one and she jumped back into the air spinning and swung her saber at him as Ben bent away.

Ben threw a punch and she blocked it, she swung a kick and he blocked her. Ben then lowered himself and ran for her middle grabbing her and picked her slamming her down and she smiled.

"Oh, I've missed you Kylo." She giggled as Ben slammed down his saber and she blocked it and kicked him hard back and got to her feet. She held out her hand and Ben did likewise feeling them push with the Force at each other. Just then Cassy looked up as Rey came from above and landed in front of Cassy and pushed her back with the Force and the red headed Sith flew back to the wall. Ben then walked next to Rey as Cassy looked up to them. "Balance," She hissed feeling it. "You going to kill me?"

"If we have to." Ben answered and Cassy got to her feet and held out her saber pointing it at them.

"Do it," Cassy threaten them. "Antar will kill you if you do." She was breathing heavily. Both Rey and Ben held up their sabers ready as Cassy charged at them swinging huge and in anger. Rey slammed her saber down at Cassy and pointed it down to the ground. Ben swiped his saber down causing sparks to fly making Cassy back off. Rey then slid back to the ground on her knees and came up from the other side so now Cassy was in the middle. "You, you left us for her."

Ben held out his saber again and Cassy saw those dark brown eyes but they were not filled with darkness though, not like before. Cassy smiled at him. "Love…that's an illusion." Her smile went away and she spun in the air swiping at Ben and he blocked her saber. Rey ran up to her a delivered a blow as Cassy blocked her. Cassy's saber nearly grazed Rey's face and then blocked another move. Ben then cut deep at Cassy and she knew what they were doing, they closing in. Cassy then went to throw a punch at Ben and he caught her fist and tossed her across the room. Rey held out her hand calling Cassy's saber to her now leaving the Sith somewhat defenseless.

Ben stood before the Knight as she was on the ground.

"In the name the Force, you surrender, come with us and you will be spared." Rey announced and Cassy smiled.

"The Force, you act like you hold authority little girl," She then sat on the ground. "Antar, he's the Supreme Leader now." She then looked to Ben. "I wanted it to be you…" She trailed off and her smiled went away looking to Ben. "I would have followed you." Her voice was soft. Rey looked to see how broken Cassy was over Ben leaving. Cassy slowly stood up regaining herself. "You won't win, we're everywhere." She declared and then held out her hand trying to call her saber back to her. But in a flash Ben's red saber went into her. He knew what she was about to do, she wasn't going to call her saber to her but ignite while Rey held it, killing her.

Cassy let out small cry of pain and looked down seeing Ben's red saber in her stomach. She then slowly looked up to Ben and he could see her tears.

"I would have followed," Her voice was soft and calm. "I…I loved you." Ben thought that would hit and maybe even hurt him but it didn't. Cassy took in another breath of sharp pain still looking at Ben. "Hail…Supreme Leader…Kylo Ren." She was declaring what she had flet of him as Ben removed the saber and Cassy fell to the ground. Ben stood there for a moment and then looked to Rey. He has killed his Master and three of his only friends for her; he's turned his entire back on his belief system for her.

"Ben," Rey's voice was full of sorrow for him. He couldn't keep anything he wanted but not this time. He had what he wanted and no one would come between him and Rey. Ben brought the wrist COMM to him.

"Deploy the fleet." He ordered. As much as he wanted to save Cassy because they were close, she was a friend to him when they left Luke and always remained a friend, she could not be saved. He felt it, she was too twisted in the dark. Ben deactivated his saber and walked over to Rey as she stood there. "We need to go." But before he left Rey grabbed him arm knowing what he did was painful.

"Ben," She was sincere and he felt it. That was one thing the Knights did not have that Rey does, compassion. Ben then pulled her closer letting her know he was ok; he was angry but ok. Now they had to get off the Dreadnought before the Resistance took it out. As the team of six met up at the cruiser with some officers Poe held up a control meaning they were going to start the fireworks show early. They boarded the ship and left heading back to CC Solo and will rejoin the fight in space in a moment. As they left Poe pressed the button and started to blow up the Dreadnought from the inside. It wasn't enough to blow it to pieces but enough to cause chaos.

* * *

Ben stood before the ruin city of Theed. The Resistance members were in search of anyone who could have survived. Now the planet was left without a capital, leadership and a queen. The First Order has begun to rein their true plan, disorder. There was no need to take out entire systems, take out the leadership instead. As Ben stood there seeing the once proud and shining city in ash Rey walked to him. She then stood next to him as tears ran down her cheeks. She's never seen such destruction. She let out a few sobs and then felt Ben interlock his fingers with hers.

"It's far from over." Ben declared and Rey nodded. She then felt him wrap an arm around her pulling her in.

* * *

Ben and Leia stood before what should be a tomb and a shire but it was in pieces and in flames. Leia's mother, Ben's grandmother's grave was literally desecrated. That delivered a kick to them and if the Order wanted to send a message then they did. This war was a banter of back and forth, you win one they win one. But now, to know what they were ready to do, Leia could not stand for it. Innocent lives were now the targets and as a leader, a General and a peacekeeper she will not allow that.

"It won't…" Leia started choking on her words because she saw just this blank of nothing. "It won't stay like this for long…it can't." She was at a loss as Ben looked to her. "There will be some…something."

"Mom," Leia looked to Ben as he towered over her. He didn't have to say it she saw it in his eyes, his eyes were so much like Han's. She can see what Ben wanted and it wasn't revenge but justice and righteousness. Ben then pulled his mother in for a much needed embrace.

* * *

The Resistance did all they could for the city. Others of Naboo came to help and clean up. They found some survivors…too few. The Resistance looked around as they did what they could as Theed still remained in smoke. This was not a battle won by any means. This was what war looked like, people dying with no reason, no cause, they only died for hate and a selfish purpose. Ben walked around and something caught his eye as he knelt down and picked up what looked like a small bracelet that would fit a child. He held it in his hand looking around. He felt his heart get heavy. So much was gone in an instant, so much pain.

Ben stayed on his one knee for a moment, a moment to take in what has yet to be understood. He looked around seeing his people, yes his people still trying to take hold of the situation. He saw the Resistance trying to instill hope when it looked liked it was gone. Ben then looked down to the little bracelet, the delicate chain. He closed his hand around it as he stood up and continued to look around. Another scar was placed upon him, a burden to right this wrong. He started to walk towards the brokenness and began to help in what he felt like in the most helpless way.

 _ **A/N: And…not the most feel good chapter at least the ending. We only had a few good moments which I hope you liked them such as the 'I love yous.' And that was probably the best part and Rey's speech to Ben about hope and compassion because they need that now. Now because you all have gotten this far with me I have something for you.**_

 _ **Here's some chapter titles in no particular order for you guys to mull over also no these are not the only chapters just some titles, got lots coming. Any idea what they mean? Listen to the song Arsonist's Lullaby and just think about that, it's haunting and oh when you finally get there because I have a summary for that chapter. Anyways, now what? Ben and Rey have confessed their love to one another, another Knight is dead, the Resistance has a new base, we saw what devastation the Order has done. Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Future chapter titles:**_

 _ **Crystals**_

 _ **Nova**_

 _ **Thy Kingdom Come**_

 _ **Arsonist's Lullaby**_

 _ **My Wayward Son**_

 _ **We can be Heroes**_

 _ **Not a Failure**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, following and commenting.**_


	24. Let it all Die

Chapter 23 Let it all Die

A small cruiser headed to the inner core of the galaxy. This was a high-populated area and somewhat risk-taking coming out here. Ben piloted the cruiser towards a planet with Rey next to him. It was just the two of them right now. They had to get away for a little but not for a vacation, which they needed but this was not one. Ben decided that they haven't done much studying and he hasn't done much teaching lately and that was something they needed to do. They've beaten back three Knights but to get to the rest, they were getting stronger so they can fight them. Ben needed to make sure he and Rey were stronger.

Ben came into the planet's atmosphere looking around and Rey scooted forwards seeing the never-ending city.

"Welcome to Coruscant." Ben stated and she continued to look around but she didn't seem impressed and turned to Ben.

"It's ugly." She commented and Ben couldn't hold back a small chuckle but got serious again.

"Yeah, this was once the capital of the galaxy." Ben started to explain as Rey continued to look out and he piloted down the cruiser. They got up from the cockpit they grabbed their small bags as Rey put on the black scarf and they were both dressed as refugees to hide. They had their sabers but hid them. As they left the streets were busy and on this planet it never stopped. Rey and Ben walked side by side together and Rey closed to him. They shouldn't be spotted but there was always a chance.

* * *

Rey followed Rey into a building and looked around. Ben pulled out some credits as some tall skinny alien stepped in front of him.

"How many rooms sir?" The thing asked in very proper-pitched voice. Rey stood next to Ben as she looked around the place.

"One." Ben answered as he handed over the credits.

"Honeymoon?" He asked and both Ben and Rey looked at each other and then back to the tall alien.

"Yeah," Rey answered but she had no idea what a honeymoon was. The alien then handed them a key with a number on it and they left. Rey and Ben headed into an elevator and went up to a floor and then looked down the hallways. "What's a honeymoon?" Rey asked as they walked.

"It's…uh…after two people get married they go on a vacation." Ben answered as he looked at the keycard and then to the room numbers and Rey looked to him.

"We're not married though." Rey added and Ben nodded. "But we are together." Ben then found the room and looked to Rey.

"If I took you on a honeymoon it wouldn't be here." Ben added as he opened the door to their room.

"Why not?" Rey asked as they stepped inside the small room as Ben started to look around just to be on the safe side. He then looked to Rey forgetting the question she asked. "Why not here?" She repeated.

"It would be somewhere quiet and nice, something expensive where you and I would not have to lift a finger to do anything." Ben answered as Rey stood there. "This," He looked around. "This isn't honeymoon quality." Rey then looked around as she walked into the small room further.

"You said it's only when people get married?" Rey asked and Ben set his pack down and took apart some of the out clothes he wore.

"Usually." Ben answered as he unclipped his saber from his belt and laid it on the table.

"Did you ever want to get married?" She asked and he almost blurted out yes but held back because these days he wasn't sure. He's traveled the galaxy and seen people get married and split up, he's seen spouses leave one another some for stupid things and others in war.

"I don't know." Was the answer he gave her because he wasn't sure. It wasn't because he didn't love Rey, he did and he can see a future with her. It would be amazing to throw this current life out, marry her, have a family, live this mundane boring life and just grow old with her; watch their children have children, pass away with her. That would be perfect but his life was anything but that. He couldn't marry her though not the way the galaxy is now, there was too much hate.

"Were your parents married?" She asked him and faced him briefly as he was facing the wall unpacking.

"Yes, once," Ben answered as he continued to unpack.

"Once?" She asked wondering what that meant and Ben looked to her.

"They divorced when I went to Snoke." Ben answered without any hesitation. He continued to look at Rey maybe thinking he was going to put up a wall. She felt bad for him because Snoke really did destroy his family. Rey knew she should stop prying for now and sat down on the edge of the bed setting her pack down. She took off the scarf laying it on the bed and just took a moment to realize it was quiet and just them.

Ben then turned around to face her as she looked out the window and she could see the busy streets. Rey then looked at Ben and it hit them, they were alone. He walked over to her and took a knee before her, as her eyes never left him.

"Sorry," Rey didn't want to continue on about a subject that probably hurt him. Ben shook his head a little meaning it didn't bother him but it's not something that does get brought up. Rey scooted herself a little closer to him. "It's strange we're not with the Resistance." And it was, they were always surround by people and now they were alone. They would have to check in once in while to put Leia's mind at ease.

"Don't be sorry." Ben insisted to her. She was only asking because she's never been around people to know what marriage was. She's heard of it but that's it. They had a brief discussion on what people do during times of peace and getting married is one.

"Would…would you ever…" Rey trailed off and wasn't sure if she should ask. "I mean you said you never thought about it but…would you…get married?" She finished her stuttering question and Ben looked at her. No one's asked that.

"If I stayed as a Jedi no." Ben answered. "Jedi were forbade to marry…attachment can cause questionable decisions." Ben decided to explain himself while teaching her the ways of a Jedi but that was not his real answer. "But I'm not a Jedi." Rey didn't like to hear that but he doesn't know where he stands in the Force still. He knows how to wield it, he was powerful in it but to call himself a Jedi or a Sith, he wasn't sure. He was on the edge of a knife when it came to the Force, he could go either way.

"Then as you…as Ben Solo, would you get married?" She took away the Force and kept just him. Ben looked up at her with those haunting and tortured brown eyes. He took a moment to think about it because no ever really asked him.

"I would like to one day." Ben felt that was the most honest answer and it felt right. "Not now…not with the pain and suffering." And Rey understood, she didn't need him to go further because she understood. Rey then gently placed both hands on his face so they made eye contact. He had those same eyes when he began to open to her back in the Force, those same eyes when they first reached out to one another. He gave her the most honest answer he could and she nodded. Ben rose up just a little more to his knees so now they were eye level and he reached out back out and likewise placed both hands on her cheeks.

The two were quiet as it was quiet in the room. They haven't heard this quietness in such a long time. Ben never took his eyes off her and was just thinking to himself. Does she realize how beautiful he found her? That in all this war and destruction and self-hatred she stood out as some beacon of hope for him? He could tell her but it seemed that words wouldn't be enough and neither would actions. He then thought about marriage again and would he do it? Would he marry her if this ever ended?

He wanted to say yes so desperately but what if that puts her in even more danger? What if exchanging vows, devotion to her, devotion of his complete soul to her would end up tearing it apart? He asked these questions on their first night together. He asked once and didn't look back. But since then he has nearly lost her a few times and he felt it. He felt that darkness pulling at him, the fires of hell rising. Would and could he endure it? Could he truly endure the fires if she was gone?

He pushed that aside because nothing has happened right now. In fact he needed to realize just how alone they were. No one was calling for their attention, no COMMs, no constant question asking. They had nothing to do right now, they weren't heading to the old temple until tomorrow. The day was just in its beginning stages of ending and then they were here all night. All they were going to do was make up a plan as to what they were going to find and possibly figure out how many days they wanted to stay.

* * *

The hot water was running down on them and even to this day Rey still wasn't use to hot showers. Rey poured some soap in her hands and then started to run them through Ben's hair. He had his eyes closed but Rey was smiling. But the more she rubbed her fingers though his hair the more he started to relax and it felt good. She then just looked at him running her fingers slowly through his hair as he leaned in. She still liked to look at him, he looked liked a prince out of a storybook. And to think some scavenger, a no nothing girl that was just now twenty years old landed herself a true prince of royalty in blood and in the Force; the prince and pauper. He then let the water wash away the soap and he opened his eyes seeing Rey was still there.

In turn he poured soap in his hands and started to rub it through her hair. Rey closed her eyes feeling relaxed as he finished up. She rinsed off and splashed some water at Ben, just being playful. He then pulled her closer to him and thy stood before one another. Rey rested her hand to the scar on his face and they rested their foreheads together. They just wanted to be where ever the other is. Ben pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss. It was a different feeling kissing under the falling water. Rey pulled even closer to him feeling his massive hands run through her hair again then down her back.

Back on Jakku she always imagine what a real shower was like, to be really clean but she never imagine this. Ben pushed her gently back to the wall as the water continued to fall on them. He then lifted her up a little more so she could wrap both legs around his waist and they never broke the kiss. Shower sex was completely different than what they do normally. Actually none of this was normal. A Jedi and a Sith in love, two people on opposite sides of everything found common ground.

Rey was in his line of site as he had her pinned against the wall and she ran her fingers back through his wet hair. His brown eyes were different now; they had smoldering flame in them. Rey leaned in planting a hungry kiss to him and he accepted and she felt him all over her. She felt that high starting to come on as she leaned back and Ben kissed her neck and chest as the water continued to fall. Rey leaned forwards again burying her face into his neck holding on and took in all the sensations he was giving her. She then went back to kissing him and something about that falling water around them made all this that more exciting and new. It was new found past time for them.

* * *

The stars were still out and the hour of twilight was still here. The sun would rise soon as Rey and Ben walked to a building. It didn't stand out as well as the rest. This place was never kept up and left to rot. They got closer and Rey looked to the bridge that led to the entrance. They both stood there seeing the place was not guarded in anyway. Rey then saw a huge statue high in the air. Ben looked straight ahead to the massive building that once was a shining light of hope and justice. The two wanted to walk further but they both hesitated and they didn't know why.

No Jedi, no Force sensitive being has set foot on these grounds since the fall of the Republic. It was left to die out like the Jedi. But there was something in the air some sort of push and pull. There was this energy coming to them and around them. Rey looked to Ben as he continued to stare down that long bridge and she could feel it; fear because she felt it to. So to help him and her, to walk to a place that was sacred Rey held out her hand finding his. Ben looked down as she held his hand and looked to her, they weren't alone. She then felt Ben squeeze her hand a little and she gave him a faint reassuring smile and they both walked towards the fallen Jedi Temple.

They crossed the bridge and stood before two huge doors that have been sealed for decades now. Ben stepped forwards to the door placing his hand to it and it was cold. He stepped back and looked to Rey needing her help to open it and they held out their hands, outstretched and opened into the Force. In the early morning before daybreak when it was the most quiet a sound was heard, a crack and a creak. The solid doors began to move outwards. They were opening it just enough to slip in. They walked towards the open door and Ben looked in first and it was black inside. He went further in and reached out to Rey leading her behind him.

Rey reached for her pack and pulled out a flare and launched it into the air and there was some light. When the sun comes up they will be able to see more. Ben walked into the hallow temple, the temple of his and Rey's ancestors. Rey then saw something familiar as she walked closer to the wall. She reached out and placed her hand on it and Ben noticed.

"I've seen this before." Rey whispered, it felt like they needed to be quiet, to walk not run, to be reverent and still. Ben stood next to her looking at the picture. It was a mosaic and in it was being, you couldn't tell the species but it held a lightsaber, it was seated and all round it was light. "This one is different." Rey noticed. "The one on the island…it was split, one side black the other light." She looked to Ben as he continued to study the mosaic. Rey looked around, as did Ben. Ben stepped back out into the large hall hearing the faint echo of his steps and then nothing. You could hear the wind lightly blowing through the empty place. The flare was starting to fade and soon they would need to wait until the sun rose but it won't take long.

Ben reached for a piece of paper and looked at a poorly drawn map and looked around. There was a tall tower that he was interested in. He then looked to the side and saw a door. There was no power so they would have to walk. Rey looked to Ben and she followed him towards a door. They looked in and up seeing a massive staircase and Rey sighed. They both began to walk up the stairs.

Ben pushed the heavy door open as the small hints of light started to show over the horizon. The wind was much more intense out here. Rey stepped out into the morning and Ben joined up with her. She looked up seeing the covering but all around them was open and they could see the endless city going on forever. Rey walked around feeling a little wobbly being up so high as she grew up so close to the ground. Ben walked around and couldn't help but admire the view feeling the cool wind on him.

"It's a bell." Rey pointed to the roof and Ben walked closer to her looking up and seeing it. They then continue to look around at what the Jedi once had before they fell. Rey got closer to Ben as they looked out seeing the sun starting to rise. "What are we going to find?" She asked turning to him.

"I don't know." Ben was honest but they need to know where they came from. He knows some of his history, a lot of it he found out on his own. Rey wanted to know her place in all this, who she was and he was going to show her as much as he was going learn for himself. Ahch-To didn't hold much other than the text, which they have. It was more of a set of ruins, old stone huts. What was there was a mosaic and the water that takes you to the darkness, takes you to a wall to see what Rey thought was nothing.

"Where Luke is at now, there's no real temple, I think…the island is the temple." Rey started. "It's old and there were only few things I really noticed. A strange looking tree where the texts were at," She then looked behind her back to the temple. "The mosaic on the wall, there's one just like it but the one on the island had black and white on both sides."

"Balance." Ben stated as he looked out. "Equal light, equal dark." Maybe that's why they were so connected, they were so opposite and yet equal in every way.

* * *

The two were back in the temple again and there was a lot of ground to cover. Rey and Ben stood before a door and Ben opened it with the Force seeing a chamber, the windows covered the room, twelve chairs sat in a circle like fashion, the room was circular so all could see. Ben stepped inside but stopped as Rey continued to look around. She then turned to face Ben seeing he was still.

"Ben?" She asked and he looked up and she was concerned. "What's wrong?" Ben felt this punch and pain. It was like the air carried a faint cry of help.

"Something happened here." Ben answered as he looked around to the room. He walked in a little further looking.

"So…from what you've said this was the council room?" Rey confirmed and Ben nodded. Twelve Jedi would sit here, the best of the Jedi and they would oversee the temple, they were the ultimate teachers. Ben looked around seeing the dust on the chairs, the floor was dusty and in corner cobwebs. Ben stood in the center of the room feeling a wave hitting him and he looked to Rey, she could feel something too. There was sadness in this room, this loss of innocence and a painful death. It sadden Rey as she looked around and Ben felt unsteady. They both decided to leave the room; it held nothing but despair.

* * *

The two walked the temple taking it all in. The temple was empty with only it's bare bones. The light of the sun shined in but as they ventured around they both felt it, death. This temple was filled with it and it's not what Rey thought. She thought coming here she would feel this sense of pride, this energy and spirit of hope but it was just opposite of it. This once proud building that held the most powerful beings was reduced to an empty space.

Ben looked up into the vaulted ceiling as he walked. Once this place was full of Jedi of all races, species, genders, ages; it was the melting pot of the galaxy. It was filled with those believing in the good of the galaxy. They trained to be better than themselves and to fight for justice and fight for those who could not fight for themselves. He stopped walking and stood there for a moment. He let the Force talk to him. He wanted to know what had happened but as he allowed himself to open in the Force something pushed back. Ben looked sharply down the hall feeling this cold wind blow in. Rey then took her place next to Ben as the wind went away and the warm day went cold for a moment.

* * *

Rey and Ben sat on the ground together as they made a little camping area for them. They had a little fire going for extra warmth when the night comes. And they brought with them the text. Ben was reading some of it as Rey looked around knowing she should open one of the texts.

"Ben?" She asked and he looked up at her. "You know more about this than me…" Rey looked around. "What were you told?" She asked and Ben marked his page and set his book aside and sat up.

"Most was lost during the Galactic Civil War." Ben started so she knew that what he was going to tell her is only what he knew. "Before that the Jedi reign, thousands of them. During the Clone Wars which my grandfather fought in and…" He paused a little. "Another Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, my grandfather's best friend and Jedi Master, they watched the fall of the Jedi. Anakin Skywalker was turned to the Darkside and helped hunt down and destroyed the Jedi. Luke then restored balance killing the Sith Lord."

"Luke said the Jedi failed because they were so…" She couldn't find the words.

"They were on top." Ben finished. "They were so immersed that they failed to see the Sith rising."

"Ok," Rey nodded understanding. "The Sith, where do they come from?" She asked because she felt Ben knew a lot about that.

"They are Jedi too." Ben started.

"I thought they're evil." Rey was honest and Ben sighed.

"Depends on what you consider is evil." Ben tossed out there. "Rey, think like this because…it's given me more clarity. Equal in both, a Force wielder has both light and dark. Neither is better as long as it's balanced."

"So the Jedi and Sith were one?" Rey asked and Ben nodded.

"It's the legend of the Grey Jedi, that mosaic you saw with Luke, Grey Jedi." Ben finished and Rey felt that made sense.

"If they were so balanced then why?" And that was a good question and Ben didn't have answer. Why if a supposed Grey Jedi was the balance why split it into two parts.

"Sith were portrayed as the Darkside and driven by just emotions; hate, anger, and greed; amassing power no matter the cost." Ben finished and he knew this because he lived it. His emotions drove him and it was easy to get angry, it was ease to hate and at one point he was looking for power, power to rule those around him. It was easy to get lost in emotions and he still does although now it was with Rey. That's why he was afraid, he was so emotionally invested with Rey; he loved her with all he has now and if she was gone his emotions would be his end. When Rey was badly injured he saw red and he killed someone for it.

"Sounds like the Jedi and the Sith are the extremes." Rey added and Ben nodded. There needed to be both in order to have balance and until then both sides fought for power and domination. Jedi are talked about more because they saved people, they would win wars and promote justice. "Where does that leave us?" She asked and Ben looked up at her and he didn't know. Maybe because they were opposite it pulled them together.

* * *

Sleeping in the temple was different other than just sleeping on the floor. Rey and Ben sat on their pile of blankets and pillows as they ate out of small pouches. Rey had a sheet around her shoulders, as the morning was cool. They had a small light next to them, as the sun hadn't risen yet to give them enough light yet. They were both looking at the poorly drawn map of the temple to see where they could go next. They had enough food and water for several weeks to stay out here if needed so they will take their time unless the fleet calls them back. Both told Leia not to call unless it was urgent.

Ben truly felt they both needed to do some soul searching. It wasn't just to find out more about the Jedi and the Sith but each other, their own past to move into the future. Rey only heard of Jedi through stories, Ben by word of teaching. What makes the Force so important and why?

* * *

The room was cast with shadows from the sun and building. They were in the library of the temple, a place that once held so much wisdom and knowledge that was vast and deep. It has long been reduced to a shell now. Rey sat in a chair while Ben on the desk waiting for Rey. She held a small computer and battery as it was hooked into the system. This library has been dead since the fall of the Republic and the power to ignite it again would take a lot. Not only that, how much of it was wiped out since then.

As Ben sat on the desk he looked around at the busts that still sat on their pillars; busts of probably great Jedi of their time. Once this hall was full Jedi studying different languages, text, history and advancing their knowledge. What would have that been like for him? If Ben and Rey trained here what would that be like? Who would they be now versus what they are currently? Ben looked over to Rey as she typed trying and hopefully restart some the library.

Rey then looked up to Ben and he slid off the desk as Rey pressed a button and flashes of light happened. A small portion of the computer started to turn on.

"We would need more than the Falcon to turn this whole place on." Rey commented as she pulled herself closer to the desk. The library was raided after the infamous Order 66 decades ago, what information was left was going to be little. Two Jedi had managed place an encryption within the library to help preserve some information. "Ok, what should we try and look for?" She asked and Ben shrugged as he leaned in. It meant they could start anywhere and continue to look as far as they could. Pieces and chunks will be missing as they go but they will copy the information and take it with them.

* * *

In the dead of night, the quietness rang out into nothing and what could be heard in the empty temple was the wind and the soft cries of two lovers. This was a sacred place…once but it was reduced to a shell of it's former self. Rey and Ben were in their little corner of the temple probably doing something most Jedi did not within these walls. They were wrapped up in the sheets and in each other. Their love and compassion for one another was within the Force and extended out physically.

Ben smiled a little more these days but only when they were alone. He held that half smile right now as Rey looked down at him while they sat together well more on each other. The smile started to disappear and turned into a look of sensation. He pulled her closer and then rested his forehead to her chest and began to fall into the feeling of being high. He couldn't hold back and reached to her lips with his as she pushed him back tangling her fingers in his hair and they continued on with Rey dominating him in the moment. She smothered him with a deep kiss and it was deep. Ben pulled her closer just intensify the already intense moment.

* * *

The young couple walked around the dingy temple, learning by sight on what this place was. They wrote down what they saw to take back and add to their collection with the text. They were unsure that when this war ends if they will pass on the knowledge. They could restart the teachings of the Force if they wanted to, make it into what they wanted and learn from failures of the past.

* * *

Ben laid awake with Rey asleep next to him. He held her close in the dark temple with just the small embers of the fire they had going for some light and warmth. He knew he needed to sleep but he felt this strange call to him. It was two different calls to him. One was soft and gentle, the other pulling with a dark yet invisible hand. Rey's presence didn't push either away and he couldn't block it out. Ben slowly sat up looking into the dark feeling the pull intensify. Ben stood up and started to put his shirt and a jacket on and then put his boots on. He then called his saber to him as he walked towards the pull.

" _Only what you take with you."_ A voice whispered to him and it was that same voice he heard when he faced himself. Ben looked to his saber wanting it but it might not protect him. Ben gently set it down and started to walk to the dark letting the pull guide him. He walked further into the dark and allowed himself back into the Force as it called to him. The Force wanted to show him something. As he walked letting the Force guide him he looked down a dark hall and went that way. It led him to some stairs and looked down into the dark. He slowly descended taking each step carefully as it got darker. He felt the need to be scared but he didn't.

He reached out to the wall to find his place wondering just how far down he was going to go but then felt himself stop. Something blocked him but there wasn't anything in front of him. He couldn't relay on his five senses now he had to tap into the Force. Ben took in a deep breath and closed his eyes to quiet his mind, to calm and slow his breathing down. He thought of the one thing to get him to peace and it was Rey. He let his body relax and stopped thinking and only focused on his breathing and reached out.

Ben then started to walk again. He took reach step carefully letting the Force guide him into the dark. Just then he came to flat ground once more but kept his hand on the wall as guidance. He continued to walk slowly feeling his surroundings, picking up any hints of danger. He then stopped because he felt the need to do so. He felt that prickling sensation, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt that raw power crawling again. It was if it was entity standing near him. Ben focused on the Force to sense his surroundings but the dark began to call to him. He felt the drive to answer it, to look to it. Ben took a knee and deep breath forcing it away. The place felt crowded and the walls were caving in. Ben got up and began to back away feeling for the way he came.

* * *

Ben found Rey still asleep, as whatever called to him did not want her. Ben slowly sat down and all his senses were all on fire. He wanted her presence in the Force to wash over him and he closed his eyes. His chest was heavy, it felt like there was a weight on him.

"Ben?" Rey asked and he turned to her. He must have called to her and as always she responded. She scooted closer to him, as he never took his gaze off of her. "What did you see?"

* * *

Day light was back as Ben led Rey down to whatever was leading him last night. He stood over it and wanted to know if Rey felt anything. She walked around to get a feel of the place. "What is that?" She asked and he looked around.

"It's like a whisper?" He asked and she nodded as she listened.

"I can't understand it, it's like…thousands of voices talking at once." Rey finished and looked to Ben. For the longest time he felt that it was just him. "What's this room?"

"Seems like a common area." Ben answered as he looked around.

"It goes down." Rey stated as she started to lower herself to the floor because the lower she got the stronger the whispers. Ben then walked to her understanding what she meant. He took out his saber and Rey did the same and they began to cut into the floor. Rey took out a flare and dropped it and watched as it went and continued until it disappeared. They looked up at one another knowing they would need a lot more than a flare.

Ben made sure the rope was anchored and he dropped it down the hole they created. They turned on some lights that would strap to their belts and they made sure they had their sabers ready. Rey grabbed the and sat on the edge and Ben stopped her for a moment.

"Ben, it's ok," She assured him and smiled but he looked worried. "It's ok, I have a Skywalker with me, what can go wrong?" She asked and Ben's face got even more stern. She grabbed the rope and started to go down into the dark. Ben followed her as they continued down into the dark but started to see the flares they dropped. Rey found the ground and stepped aside as Ben made his finally decent. Rey looked around with her light as Ben then joined her.

It felt like a cave of some kind as they stood together. Ben lit another flare and tossed it into the dark adding some light.

"This isn't on the map." Rey commenting looking around trying to figure out what this part of the temple was. Ben did likewise; he looked around to trying to feel his way through this. They stayed close trying to figure out what direction to go.

"You feel that?" He asked and Rey looked to him. She then felt it too, it was a breeze meaning there was an opening. They shined their lights to that direction and started to walk. Ben placed his hand to Rey pulling gently on her belt meaning he wanted her to stay close; he was sensing something she could not. Rey reached out feeling the wall and it was different than those of the wall of the temple from above. These walls felt more like rock. Ben broke something in his hands and dropped it to the ground; it was small flare to guide them back.

Rey and Ben then stopped as they looked around coming into what felt like a room. The lights they had showed what looked it was a part of the Jedi Temple. But it also seemed different than the temple as well.

"Where are we?" Rey asked looking to Ben as he studied the area.

"It's the temple just…upside down." Ben answered and looked to Rey and she looked confused. "The statues in the temple, the high pillars, they reach up in reverence." Ben started to explain and he pointed to one statue holding what looked like a saber but the statue held it in a downwards like fashion. "It's pointing down."

"What does that mean?" Rey asked and Ben walked close to her.

"How much about religion do you know?" He asked and Rey shrugged, the Force is the first one she has really followed and come to know. "All religions have a dark…evil opposite to it. The good side points up in reverence and praise. This…" He trailed off. "It looks like it's restraining something, something evil." Rey looked around then they both looked to what these statues could be restraining. It was a raised portion of the floor but it looked sealed. Ben could feel the pull even more from it. He ignited his saber but Rey stopped him.

"Ben, no," She insisted because he was about to destroy something.

"Rey," His voice was soft. "This place…it's not sacred anymore." That was the truth. "It was desecrated years ago by my own grandfather. It holds nothing anymore, it's just walls and a ceiling." Rey understood what he meant; it was just a piece of the past. Ben drove his saber into the ground cutting an opening for them. "When something like this is done," Ben deactivated his saber and looked around. "When something is considered holy or good, built and buried, it's trying to contain something from underneath." Rey nodded a little meaning there was something here. They looked down and dropped another flare but it landed quickly meaning they could step down into it. This time Ben went first and it was a much more narrow tunnel.

Rey stepped in behind him and they walked the narrow tunnel as it descended downwards. It was a dark walk with only their little lights with them. Rey felt this almost impending doom and stopped walking. Ben then faced her seeing she was frightened by something.

"Ben." She was shaking and he got closer to her. "I…I don't feel good." She was honest. She's never felt this type of fear before. Ben got closer to her and pulled her in for a tight embrace. Her trembling started to subside a little but it worried Ben. He didn't feel afraid and that made him afraid. He then considered going back but something pulled at him.

"You're safe with me." He assured her feeling this gut retching fear off of her and nearly hurt him physically. Ben pulled away setting the light down gently and then turned all his focus and attention to her. He placed his strong hands to her cheeks seeing she was pale and clammy. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise." He whispered and she nodded as he placed his forehead to hers. He felt that whatever they found down here he needed her to do this. He then gently kissed her forehead and pulled her closer as he called the little light to him. He kept Rey close, holding her close as they continued to walk into the dark.

Rey held up her light as did Ben and they were in a room. They looked around and found a chair well more like a throne, much like Snoke's throne. The room was empty other than the throne but the energy was wild. The two looked around and the pull was the strongest here for Ben.

"What is this?" Rey asked and looked Ben.

"It's a Sith Shrine." Ben answered and Rey looked confused.

"Under the Jedi Temple?" Rey asked again because that was confusing.

"They couldn't or didn't want to destroy it…they buried it." Ben answered.

"But…why…why not destroy it?" Rey asked because why not?

"Equal dark, equal light." Ben answered again looking around. He had given himself to the Darkside and that's why he didn't feel the fear from it and that's why it called.

* * *

Back in the temple in their little corner Rey and Ben sat together to talk about the Sith or at least what Ben knew of the Sith and his time with the Darkside. But it appears from what Ben was saying it all went back to that image of light and dark balanced out. The shrine was not destroyed to maintain a certain balance.

"I don't understand." Rey spoke up and looked to Ben. "If both were meant to be one then why all this?" She asked and Ben didn't have an answer. Ben knew she wanted more answers to some question he didn't know she had. But he found answer here. Ben then moved closer to Rey.

"Can you be open-minded?" He asked and Rey looked into his eyes. She was wondering what he was going ask or say. "Please?" He asked in a deep but almost a helpless voice. He went from telling her once he could take whatever he wanted and now he pleads to her. Rey nodded because this was important. Ben gulped because asking this, saying this, he felt like he was going to lose her. Her mindset had these high moral values, this optimistic view of good in this world. She viewed the Jedi like that, glory and honor. "Let the past die," He whispered and Rey has heard these words before. "Let it all die." He knew he was losing her now because he could see it in her eyes. "All of it, this place, the Jedi, the Sith…let it die here."

Rey looked into his eyes, he was asking her this because he was going to let it all go to and he wanted someone to be with him when he does. They stared deeply into one another's eyes. They might be the last of their kind, Jedi and Sith and for once in thousands of years those two entities were becoming one; the balance was happening again. The galaxy did not need the Jedi, it needed both the Jedi and the Sith. It can end right now and they can start something else. "Rey," He began but she didn't need him to go on.

She has been searching for her past all her life. She has devoted herself to it that she failed to see her future. She was even told that she will never find her parents, to stop looking for the past because it had failed. But the future, to look at what was ahead, that her parents won't return but someone else will and that was Ben. The Jedi failed, the Sith failed, both have failed time and time again. But what could she and Ben do? Failure can be the best teacher because in failure you learn what will succeed.

Ben was about to pull away thinking she wasn't going to let it all go. She was holding onto something that he may never understand. But before he could pull back Rey held out her hand to him. He looked to her hand and then to her eyes again. And much like the Force bond where they touched he began to reach out to her. He placed his hand to hers and they clasped around one another's. They pulled closer and Rey realized the past was just that the past. There was no changing it but she could move on and see what was right in front of her. She could have a future with him; they can create something else, something more. She pulled herself closer into his arms and held him accepting the proposal. Ben held her tightly realizing what step they were about to take together. They were letting it all go and embarking on something else, unknown waters but they will do it together. They have each other if they had nothing else.

Rey pulled away looking back into his eyes and placed her hand to his cheek and he reached out tucking some hair behind her ear. They pulled together kissing one another starting something new. The fear of the new and unknown was setting in but they can be afraid together. Ben pulled her a little closer and she rested her head on his shoulder as they sat there in the ruins of the past.

* * *

Rey and Ben were in the middle of a heated love making session, sealing the deal of letting go of the old ways of the Force, the Jedi and the Sith. They were going to close that door, lock it and walk away from it. As the young couple slowed down a little Rey looked to Ben, looked into his eyes.

"Who were they?" She asked; she wanted to know before she completely forgets. "My parents?" Because it had happened so long ago, she barely remembers. Ben looked at her because he saw them in a vision.

"They were no one." His voice was soft but hurt. He didn't want to tell her because it hurt. Ben did have loving parents; he had some good memories of them. It was true he had a father that gave a damn about him and his mother loved him. But Rey, what he saw it punched him hard. "They…they were fifthly junk traders that sold you…for drinking money." Rey now knew why she was left behind. Ben could see Rey's eyes fighting to hold back the tears. "You meant nothing to them but…" Ben leaned in a little more. "Not to me…" The tears that threaten to fall from Rey's eyes stopped. "You mean everything to me." And she heard and felt the honesty from him. Her parents may have not loved her, tossed her aside because she was a burden. But in this moment she was not a burden to Ben, she meant something to him.

"Ben," She wanted to say something to but had no idea what to say. So instead she leaned in kissing him because she didn't have any words. Ben responded to the kiss and they continued on. Their lovemaking started up again but it was different, there was an intimacy and a tenderness to it not just feverish. The past died then and there.

* * *

Rey was looking out on the high tower as the sun began to rise. She felt Ben's presence behind her as the wind blew softly.

"We will need to return to the fleet soon." Ben stated and Rey nodded but part of her wanted to stay. It wasn't just because they had learned together or they were by themselves. But to feel no pressure of war, to feel calmness, it would be hard to return to reality.

"I know." Rey replied and then felt Ben place his hands to her shoulders and then slide down slightly to her arms. She then felt him kiss her head and pull him closer. His arms then wrapped around her chest and she rested in his embrace. Ben was honest with himself, he felt and found solace here. This place held his past and where he came from. He felt closer to the Force, closer to Rey and felt more in tune with himself. Leaving meant leaving something safe and comfortable. But he will have Rey with him still.

 _ **A/N: What did you all think of this chapter. Everyone needs to know their past to make up their future. Hopefully you picked up some callbacks and of course all the Reylo moments...some heated ones. What happens next now that they have both agreed to move on and forget the old ways? Are they going to make their own Order? Are they going down a different path altogether? Let me know what you think. Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, commenting and following. You guys are awesome.**_


	25. From Nothing Comes a King

Chapter 24 From Nothing Comes a King

The base was going through out it's day as usual. The high command sat in it's chambers with Leia for the daily briefing but they were without their Admirals.

"Everything is up to speed." Poe finished looking around and Chewie gave a bark as the droids finished laying out some baked goods.

"What about our spies?" Leia asked and Connix swiped through the HOLO.

"Nothing to report as of yet but they're going in shifts." Connix reported and the room was quiet. Chewie then barked again and they looked to the Wookie and Finn nodded.

"When will Rey and Ben get back?" Finn asked because they have been gone for a few days now.

"When they're done soul searching." Connix answered as she set down her drink and Poe smiled.

"They're probably doing more than just soul searching." Poe and then looked to Finn. "Want to know where babies come from?" Finn rolled his eyes. "Those two." Finn smiled a little.

"I never saw it coming with Ben being as broody as he is." Finn started to poke fun and Poe nodded. Leia already tapped out of the conversion as she sat there. "And then Rey, all gushy over him." Finn then looked around. "Oh Ben," His voice changed and he gave himself a higher pitch tone and tried recreate Rey's accent. "You're a Sith and I'm a Jedi, it could never be." Poe smiled and decided to join in.

"Rey, I'm just so tortured." Poe dropped his voice and Connix sat back with a smile while Chewie titled his head. "I need, I need help. I need so much help I forgot to brood." He clenched his fists and shook them in a cheesy and overly dramatic way. "Rey,"

"Yes, Ben," Finn continued the poor acting. "I know what you did was wrong,"

"So wrong," Poe was trying to keep a straight face along with Connix as she watched this.

"But we can be more, we can be Jedi and save the galaxy." Finn went on.

"Maybe even something more." Poe held out his hand. "Rey, follow me." Poe continued and Finn did a little dramatic head swipe.

"Oh, Ben Solo," Finn placed a hand on his heart as the play went on.

"How about you both can go to hell." A deeper voice than Poe can reach filled the room. Finn and Poe turned around seeing Ben standing there and Connix's face was about to burst into laugher. Leia watched all this unfold and saw the moment when Ben walked in she wanted to warn the boys but never stopped it seeing just how far they will go. Poe and Finn turned around; their hearts pounding knowing he could ignite his saber and that would be the end of it. But they were both smiling still, holding back the laughs. Rey then walked in not seeing the grand production but noticed Ben seemed tense and upset.

"What happened?" Rey asked looking around as Finn held the laugh back but Poe chuckled.

"I hate every single one of you." Ben took his seat looking straight ahead as Rey sat next to him.

"Glad to have you back." Poe added and also continued to look straight ahead to Leia. Leia looked amused and Ben's eye slowly went away from hers.

"Let's get back to work." Leia insisted even though Finn and Poe looked like they were still holding back trying not to laugh. "And I'm glad you two found that funny." As this was going Rey looked around confused at what happened. This was the high command of the Resistance, the last of the galaxy's hope for peace and justice.

* * *

Finn found Rey outside of the base as she was doing some checks. He wanted to know what she might have found at the old Jedi Temple. Rey looked over seeing Finn and she smiled a little at him and handed him a small computer.

"Everything seems ok?" Finn asked and Rey nodded. "So, how was it?"

"The Temple?" She asked and Finn nodded. "We found a Sith shrine under it." Rey started and Finn nodded slowly. "It must have been a beautiful place once but…the building is just falling a part slowly." Rey sounded a little sad about it because it was once a proud shrine in of itself.

"So if you and Ben do decide to redo the Jedi Order, it won't be there?" Finn asked as he looked to a small cruiser punching in some numbers. Rey looked at him and shrugged.

"Honestly…" She took a moment to think about what she was going to say. "One, it wouldn't be there…to much death and sorrow." Rey looked around and then to Finn. "Two…Ben and I may not restart any Order when this is over." Finn's eyes widen a little not understanding. She felt maybe she shouldn't have said anything but Finn was her first friend in this war.

"This galaxy needs the Jedi." Finn was clear on that, that's how they found one another. It was because of Luke Skywalker and finding him is how they met, what has brought them this far. But for Rey with her time on the island with Luke, being with Ben and walking those halls of the former Temple; her ideas have changed.

"The Jedi and the Sith have caused most of the galaxy's problems." Rey began to give him a condense version of history. "It was a Jedi who trained Anakin Skywalker and he turned to the Darkside. It's Snoke who forced Ben Solo to be Kylo Ren." Rey was trying to get him to understand that there was a pattern and a cycle. The Jedi rise, the Sith defeat them, then it starts back over. It's a cycle that brings the galaxy with it.

"So, what by not doing anything prevents nothing?" Finn asked and Rey could tell he was upset because she was too. The legends of the Jedi and Skywalker were what she grew up with. Her whole perception of Luke was completely different than meeting him. Her whole moral stands of the Jedi were that of these high ethical levels, she raised the Jedi in her mind as nearly god like. But the last few days in the temple, thinking back to Luke and seeing just how damaged Ben was able to become her thinking has changed.

"Right now, I don't know what Ben and I are going to do." Rey answered and that's all she had for now. She could see it in Finn's face he was not happy. He thought that Rey and Ben were literally going to go on a holy mission, a pilgrimage and come back even wiser. Instead there was uncertainty. Rey thought the same thing when she flew to the old Temple. But maybe, just maybe it gave her a sense of clarity and meaning in a different light.

* * *

Ben entered the communications room looking around. He does like to work but getting away from all this did clear his mind. It wasn't the most ideal vacation but it did help. Ben found Leia working as well and that's all she ever has done. He joined up with his mother looking at the screen.

"About three days ago we've noticed a lot of traffic outside the system." Leia started to explain to her son as he studied the screen. "So far nothing that makes me nervous." Meaning it was nothing serious right now. "However, I was wondering if my two star pilots can set up a wider perimeter?" She stood up straight as Ben looked to her as he rested against the desk. Leia leaned up against the desk to folding her arms across her chest.

"How much of a perimeter do you want?" Ben asked and Leia shrugged. It was nice to be alone with his mother. They have always been close because of the Force bond and maybe they are the last descendants of a destroyed world. They both come from royalty from Alderaan and of Naboo. Both his grandmothers, Padme Amidala and Breha Organa were queens and his title is rooted deep in the galaxy. They were also the last of the Force when you think about it.

"You're the Admiral." Meaning he could do whatever he wanted. Ben nodded and looked back to the screen as it continued to scan for possible enemy ships. Leia reached out placing her hand on his shoulder assuring she still trusts him. Leia began to leave but something stuck out to Ben. Leia seemed to be moving a little slower than he remembers. Maybe she didn't sleep enough. Leia from his deepest memories was always on the go and he never seemed to understand where that energy came from. His mother was always on the move but it hit him. She wasn't just handing out these titles because she could, she was slowing down at least she was starting to. Ben pushed that aside and left the room.

* * *

Ben sat in the black X-Wing and his black wing was redone. The rest of the Black Squad wings were black but held stripes and the paint was a little dusty, a little worn as they painted it themselves. Ben went out and got an all black wing and the paint was sleek and shiny. There were no markings on it, nothing but the fleet knew it was his. Ben fired up the X-Wing and along side him was Poe in his. Ben looked over as Poe smiled giving a thumbs up with the window closing. Ben pulled on the controls as he heard R2 talking to him.

"I'll let you know." Ben answered the droid as the X-Wing hovered and took off and the two wings flew side-by-side out. They were going fly out and map more the land dropping censors. That will create a wider perimeter that can bounce better signals back to the base. But for Ben while this is work, flying was one of the most calming and relaxing things he can do; like his father he belonged in the air.

* * *

Rey rested her head in her hand as she watched the screens and seeing a wider range to monitor. Like Ben, little mundane tasks were nice. She could see the new censors popping up widening the range to look out for. Rey sat up and pulled herself closer to the computers and started to type up new coding as she began to program the new censors. Finn came in and joined her as he sat down and looked at the screens. Rey looked to him flashing a welcoming smile.

* * *

The sun had just peeked over the mountains as Ben was by himself. He held his unfinished saber in his hands letting the cool wind blow on him. He heard the ocean in the background as he watched the sky turn from black to a soft orange and pinks to welcome the day. He looked down at his saber with it's crossgaurd in his bare hands. He wore the dark brown tunic and pants with his boots letting the breeze go through his black hair. He then looked to the rising sun and took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let the Force in, letting it guide him and let go of his thoughts.

The one thing the old Jedi Temple taught him was to let go. He twirled his saber as he ignited it letting the red beam free and the hum drowned out the sound of the ocean. He brought the saber into both his hands letting it center him. He then raised it up and begun a series of moves still holding onto it with both hands. He still had a fury in his moves, large striking poses but refined not as animalistic. Ben began to move his feet as he trained.

Leia moved up to the hilltop and felt compelled to see her son train. She herself never went to train into the Force; it never called to her like it did Luke. She can use it when needed but she felt the Force through Ben. As he she near the top of the hill she heard the hum of the saber moving. She can remember Luke letting her hold his own lightsaber long ago. The weight of the saber was something unreal, she could feel it's power and she respected that power. She then saw Ben training alone and stood there.

Ben could feel his mother's presence and like Rey's it held a signature with it. His mother's he could pick out in a crowd without effort. Her presence was nothing but love; he would feel this overwhelming sense of love from her. It wasn't just love for him but in general. She was always full of love despite all that she has endured. Ben slowed down and stood there for a moment. He deactivated his saber and turned to her. Not only was her presence was of love but it was also of calmness and peace.

Leia looked at her son and it's still hard to believe how much he has grown. He went from a cute little baby, a little sweet hellion child, an awkward gangling teen to now a man. Time never did slow down. Leia started to move a little closer to him letting him know he can still continue as she won't interrupt but more or less wanted to spend some time alone. Ben turned around to face the rising sun and took in a deep breath closing his eyes to refocus. And with his mother here, something that he did long for a long time ago Ben continued to train.

* * *

The sun lit the blue skies as Leia truly did enjoy watching Ben train within the Force. Ben took a seat to the ground as Leia walked to him and slowly sat next to him. Ben was ready to help her as she took a seat next to him.

"Morning," She finally greeted him and he greeted her with that stoic face and looked back to the horizon. It was just nice to be with one another. She wasn't up here to talk battle tactics and business but to be with her only son. She wanted to know how his travel was. "I've thought about going to temple once, Luke and I talked about it after the Battle of Endor."

"Why didn't you?" Ben asked rested his arm on one bended knee.

"Too busy, the both of us." Leia answered. "We were busy rebuilding the Republic and the Jedi." Leia looked out. "Once in a while I would think about what I would have done if I did train with Luke."

"You've never wanted to be a Jedi mom, I know that." Ben commented because even now while she was strong in the Force and she has wielded it, she never wanted it. She was still hidden from it, still that last failsafe. Leia looked to Ben and nodded in agreement. She then looked a little beyond Ben and saw not just his saber but another. Ben then looked to it and called to it. "I thought about trying to train with it but…it never did call to me." Ben held it looking at it. Leia knows that saber.

"How did you find Luke's old saber?" Leia asked and Ben looked at her.

"I didn't, Rey did and she doesn't know." Ben answered and then continued to look at it. "I tried calling it to me but it doesn't completely call back." He then looked back to his mother. "It's not Luke's though." Leia's face farrowed a little and Ben handed it to her. "It's your father's." Then Leia's eyes widen. She just always assumed it was Luke's and never asked where he got it. Ben held out the saber to her telling her to take it. Leia reached out and took it gently from him as if it was glass and would shatter. Leia looked at the weapon and felt a pull to her. This was not just a relic of the past but a relic of her family. This was her father's lightsaber, Anakin Skywalker. Just like the Force she felt it deep within her.

Leia then looked to Ben once more studying his features. Within the lost archives of the Old Republic she did managed to see a picture of her father before he was Vader. Her father was once handsome and looking at Ben, he was truly Anakin's grandson. Ben looked like three different people depending on whom he was around and who you wanted to see. He had Han's eyes, those dashing eyes that Leia could never get over. He held his mother's strong face that could shield his feeling when needed. But he also held the slightest rebalance of his grandfather. He seemed to be three different people all fighting to break free.

Leia then looked to her family's lightsaber because that's what it was. She felt that weight and looked to what it has survived over the years. It called to an owner and right now it let Rey use it. But like Ben, Leia felt a pull to it. It felt natural to hold it because she was the closest in blood to it. Leia then started to push herself up and Ben looked confused.

"Show me." Leia demanded and Ben rose to his feet. "Something easy though." She added and Ben nodded and called his saber back to him and ignited it. Leia pressed the button and felt that kick back seeing the laser out in front of her. Ben stood next to Leia and she began to follow her son, mimicking his poses and stands. It felt rather natural and good. Then it hit Ben, he was training next to his mother something he had always wanted in life; he got something, a moment he always wanted.

* * *

Ben closed off the sequence and Leia followed and looked back to Ben. He flashed a smile at her and she smiled back. He always had the warmest smiles that Snoke and the Order robbed him of. To see it again made her heart both ache but happy. But to feel that power from the saber, to stand next to her legacy and to share something no one else has gave Leia a sense of clarity. And in that moment, the bond she always had with Ben felt just a little deeper. Leia deactivated the saber and turned to Ben. She then reached out to her son placing her hand to his face. She felt him lean in just slightly. Leia used the Force to place the old saber to the ground and with her other hand placed it to Ben's face cupping his face entirely.

She felt Ben's quiver a little feeling his mother's touch. He was always calmed by his mother's touch ever since he was a baby. She smiled at him, she was one of the few who forgave him and who will continue to forgive him and always be ready to accept him. Ben came a little closer to him feeling that love from her, a mother's love.

"I'm still proud of you Ben." Leia was always proud of her son despite what has happened. She knew it was Snoke who tore into his heart, who corrupted and abused him all these years. He was targeted when he was young. And she always wanted to find Snoke and kill him herself for what he had done her son. She would have and wanted to no matter if it killed her. She was always willing to die for her little boy; he was always her little boy. A mother's lover for her child was greater than death. Leia pulled Ben closer to embrace him and Ben had to hunch over but no matter how tall he would get, how old he turns, he could not pull from her embrace. He would never be too tall or too old for his mother. Ben fell into her embrace closing his eyes letting her presence take over. And no matter how hard the dark knocked his mother would protect him against it with everything she had.

* * *

The high leadership sat in the room as the updates of the spies were coming through. Rose was leading the group and her image appeared to the leaders.

"We've found something General," Rose began and she looked confused though. "The Order has captured about a hundred people." The group looked to one another wondering where this was going to go. "They look like refugees." Rose added and that threw everyone off. What did these people mean to them, if the Order wanted them then it they hold importance. But the word refugees threw them off. Ben can remember the Order not giving much thought to refugees. They must have or know something.

"Where are they from?" Finn asked because they had to have some kind of value or maybe know something. Rose shrugged looking unsure.

"From what we've gathered they're nomads." Rose continued.

"The Order picked up a group of nomads?" Poe asked because that was strange. They had to mean something or maybe the Order was using them as bait to the Resistance.

"We're not sure, we're running the name to know but…all that we get from any source…Alderaan." Rose finished and Leia's eyes went wide, she stood up and got closer to the table.

"Alderaan?" She asked to confirm and Rose nodded. She then looked back to Ben and Ben stared at his mother. He knew the story of Alderaan and this had to be impossible. Leia then backed up a little and then sat down. Ben then looked around the room seeing everyone was a little confused because the name Alderaan was something foreign these days. Leia looked lost as she sat there and Ben could se the tears settling in.

"Report back later." Ben turned off the HOLO before Rose could say anything. "Everyone, leave," Ben spoke up as they looked around. "Now," He demanded and he looked to Rey meaning she needed to leave to. As much as he could use her this was something she will not understand, not now at least. Ben then looked to the screen seeing Rose waiting for something. Ben made his way to his mother as she stared blankly out into nothing. "Mom," That shook her out of the trans and she looked to Ben.

That day Alderaan was destroyed played through her head. She can remember that day so vividly; she can see it happening as if it was right in front of her. That day she was torn into two. She saved the Rebellion but betrayed her people. That day she would have never won, she could have lost both Alderaan and the Rebellion, it was the lesser of the two evils. She looked at Ben and he saw terror in his mother's eyes. "Mom," He whispered again trying to bring her back to the here and now. He had to make a decision soon and he was going to need her to help. But looking at her right now, she was at lost and still processing what had happen decades ago.

* * *

The Resistance leaders were in the assembly hall to discuss what was happening. Rose was able to report back a little more.

"These are the last people known to this race, that said what we should do?" Rey stepped in meaning they leave and get them. Enough of them survived and since then have been traveling trying to find a place to call home. Up until now Leia thought she and Ben were the last of the Alderaan people.

"If we go in, we…" A leader stood up. "This is a trap."

"How dense do you think the Order thinks we are?" Poe asked because that was too simple.

"Very," Finn jumped in and looked around. "This isn't for the Resistance though, they want Leia and probably Ben in specific." Finn finished looking around. "The Empire destroyed Alderaan as warning…a warning. They wiped out a planet with it's known last survivor watching. Now, by some miracle there's more Alderaanians out there,"

"That's the thing," Another leader spoke up. "How do we know that they are from Alderaan? How do we know this is true?" That was a valid question and point. Rey sat there thinking about Leia and Ben. She's never heard of Alderaan but from what she was gathering Ben truly was the last of something. He was the last Skywalker, one of the Sith, Jedi and Alderaanian. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

"I say we continue to have the spies bring in more intel until we can confirm this." A male leader stepped in. "If it's true that they are the last of Alderaan then we go in." Just then the doors opened with Ben walking in but Leia was nowhere to be found. Rey stood up wondering what he had to say and what he thought. Ben, like Leia looked shocked.

"We're going to get them." Ben was firm on that and the leadership stood up knowing a debate was ensuing. It wasn't because they didn't want to help. Of course they were going to go in and save these people, but if this is a trap and a lie? They needed to make sure all the information was there to make the correct choice. The voices started to talk, some agreeing to go right now and others asking for time and information. This was delicate, the last of a race might have been found if not done carefully they could be wiped out for good this time.

Rey looked across the way seeing Ben standing there as the bickering went on. She knew what her choice was and that was to help Ben. The young man stood there and closed his eyes listening to the debates.

"The Order doesn't care!" Ben's voice rang out shutting the whole room up. "I should know." He added. "These people are the last of mine." He declared it because in reality if Alderaan was left alone Leia would be Queen by now. Leia was the Princess at the time it was destroyed. If she had returned to it she would be it's Queen and ruler. She still is considered as the Princess of Alderaan as a symbol. But if these people are the last of them, then Ben is currently their Prince and future King. That then hit Rey to think that she could actually be looking at a future King. "As you're Admiral, we're going." There was no debating that.

* * *

The base was in battle ready mode as Rose continued to feed them information where they were and what they can do. Crude maps were sent to the base. But as the base was busy Leia sat alone not overseeing preparations. As she sat there she felt Ben was nearby. She did not give the okay to do anything but she was not in the position to do so. Leia looked up to Ben as he took a seat next to her at her little table in her room. Leia then let out a sigh.

"After…after Luke and your father rescued me and I returned to Yavin," Leia started to explain. "One of the Commanders said to me that when they heard of Alderaan they feared the worst." Leia then looked around. "I told him that there was no time for sorrows, that we had the plans to destroy the Death Star. And when we did I thought…justice was done." Ben can see clearly it was not. "That night, after the celebrations…I cried alone…I thought…" She then turned to Ben with tears. "I thought I was the last of my people. My father, the only father I knew was gone, everything was gone." Ben continued to look at her. "And to know now that what is left of my people…could die again, against the very thing I fought…" Leia then turned away wiped some of the tears away.

Ben couldn't understand what his mother was feeling. He knows the stories and sometimes he thought his mom was playing around when she called him her little prince. But that might true now. But he felt this overwhelming sense of anger hit him. He can tell you how many times he has seen his mother cry…it wasn't much. Nothing more in this galaxy made his chest hurt than to see his mother in tears. But the anger he felt that Order may actually slaughter these people only to have his mother watch, to feel that pain and anguish all over again.

Leia was in no condition to act or make any judgments. The General was not in a competent state at this point. That placed Rey and Ben in charge. The two Admirals stood before the fleet as they went into detail about the plan. But it wasn't going to be straight forwards. They had to consider all the options the Order will take. In fact two fronts will move on this. They will see the Resistance fleet but a smaller operation will take place in the shadows. Of course they had to assume that the Order will consider this as well.

* * *

Ben found his mother watching the fleet get ready to make their way off the planet. She didn't know what the plan was but maybe that was a good thing. Ben stood before his mother and handed her disk to follow the plans if she chooses to. But she had more on her mind than she wanted.

"Ben," She started and she wanted to be selfish. "Stay," It wasn't an order but more like a strong suggestion. If those hundred people were the last of their people and the Order ends up destroying them and Ben…But she knew Ben would not stay and she didn't want him to either. Ben walked away as Leia stood there and looked at the disk. She then looked up seeing her son leave to possibly save what was left of them.

* * *

A storm was coming in with the night. Spotlights were everywhere watching. Outside as the cold started to settle in huge metal cells were placed around with people in it. The children were separated from their parents and the starvation began to set in. Some of the people wept others tried to sleep and most have given up hope.

Out in the distance of the quiet woods Ben stood there looking through his scopes. Rey walked up to him as he looked to her. Ben was quiet and Rey could feel his uneasiness. Ben knew this can take a turn for the worst and they needed to get this over with quickly. The Order will call in back up as soon as they know he's here. Behind Ben and Rey were a few squads of fighters and they were heading around back. They had to assume they will meet more Troopers but until then they would push through.

The planet that they were on was a forest planet and the fight was at night for better cover for battle. Ben moved swiftly through the dense brush and looked around as he came to a clearing. He looked around seeing the spotlights knowing he needed to stay hidden. He wore his black uniform that resembled his days of the Order but he wore armor plates and the Resistance symbol and his hood covered him. Ben was about start moving more but then ducked down into the brush as cruisers went to the gate. But that was his ticket in. Ben hopped on a cruiser and rode in and quickly got off.

He continued to move with the shadows and that was one thing Snoke liked about Kylo Ren, he could hide and infiltrate in the shadows and his enemies would never see it coming. Ben held out his hand silently with the Force taking out the guards. He made a clear perimeter and made his way to the holding area. Ben then looked up seeing the other guards that held the spot lights were disappearing and he knew Rey was up there.

Ben then came before the locked up people looked to them as they sat there in fear. He was cloaked and he needed to gaine their trust. And if these were the last true people of Alderaan there is a way. Ben removed his hood and walked up to a cell. He then said something to them and they all stood up coming closer. Rey jumped from the wall and joined Ben as Finn, Chewie and the squads started to come in.

Rey heard Ben speaking to one man but she did not understand the language. But Ben spoke it clearly to the man and the man spoke back. Ben nodded and ignited his saber cutting through the metal and Rey began to do likewise to the other cells. As the people were freed they gathered up as Finn kept watch knowing this was too easy.

Rey and Ben continued to cut through the cages and one was filled with just children. As Ben stood before them a few flinched away out of fear. Ben got a little lower showed them his saber. One little girl he met stated that he was a Jedi because of the saber. Maybe the children knew what Jedi were and by seeing his saber he could establish trust. It seemed to work as he cut through and freed them. The adults and children met up, as did Ben and Rey. Then the one man Ben first talked to walked up to Ben slightly bowing his head and spoke in his native language. Ben responded back as Rey listened. She figured this was the native language of Alderaan and Leia spoke to Ben in this language growing up.

"What did he say?" Rey asked and Ben turned to her.

"That the Order knew we would come." Ben answered meaning it was a trap. "But I told him we're here to spring the trap." Rey smiled a little and had one more question.

"How many languages do you know?" She asked Ben smirked giving her a cocky smirk at that.

"A few." He answered and Rey shrugged. Some of the Resistance fighters came in knowing this was way to easy. But they weren't done here. "Get these people out into the woods to the randavu point." He then looked to the last people of Alderaan and they looked to him. Ben then started to give them instructions as they listened and one woman shook her head no and then spoke up. Ben listened to her and she was telling him after all this time that their leader has found them and they cannot split up now. Ben then assured her that this was ok and to follow his men and that they will be led to safety.

Rey felt something from him as he spoke to his people for the first time. He was shaken and scared for them. Rey joined up with Ben as he finished his instructions but his people stood there. They didn't want to leave their last prince. Ben looked to the last hundred or so of Alderaan, they've survived this long, they can continue. Ben spoke and he said to go and it was an order.

Ben kept watch as his people started to file out into the cold night and in the distance the bolts of lightening were seen. As Ben watched he saw how starved and weak these people were. The Order was going to let them die painfully and slowly. The suffering he was going to endure knowing the Order was going to force him and Leia to watch boiled in his blood. Rey looked to Ben's fists as they began to clutch, she has not seen him clutch his fists like this before. But this is as low as the Order could go.

The last of his people left the prison with him, Rey and a few fighters staying behind. It was time to infiltrate the place. Rey and Ben with about a dozen fighters went further into the base. Ben placed his hood back on and it was time use the darkness to carry out the plan. As they went on small bombs were planted. Ben then jumped to the wall using it as leverage and got to the second level of the base and looked around. Ben ignited his saber because he felt danger was coming. He turned around and a line of Death Troopers stood before him. They opened fired as Ben held out his hand holding the rays in place.

The anger he had started to fill in him and he knew he would need to tame these emotions. Ben then clenched his open hand and the rays flew back to the Death Troopers killing them. They were going to run out of time and need to finish. Down below Finn used his wrist COMM to call in the back up knowing they were going to need it.

Ben turned around and held up his saber letting the red glow show his face as more Death Troopers formed up. The Troopers then stood in formation as Ben held his ground with his saber up. Rey ran to Ben's aide and sliced one Death Trooper down. It caused enough of a distraction and Ben charged at them slamming down his saber to their batons. Rey joined up with Ben knowing they will have to work together because Death Troopers were harder to take down then your average Storm Trooper. Ben kicked one way and stabbed another. Just then there was something else coming. Rey and Ben heard something that sound like a whip cracking in the air. They fought off the Death Troopers but saw what looked like a Praetorian guard. It had it's large whips as it came for Ben and Rey. But then another came out of the shadows and so did two more.

Rey turned around so they were back to back just like the throne room. They weren't in red like Snoke's and Ben figured they were part of the Knights, trained by them and there will be more after today. He didn't feel a Knight was here but this might be a sign of things to come. The guards and the Death Troopers surrounded Rey and Ben but these two have trained together for over a year now. They were both one in the Force as much as they were one with each other. They twisted their sabers in a similar fashion and blocked the attacks.

Unlike the throne room where Ben took on more guards than Rey, where he watched continuously making sure she was ok; this time he didn't have to. She held her own and they took on the same number but not without difficulty. As they fought the some of the Resistance fighters came in taking out the Troopers and guards. Ben ducked from a whip and held out saber and yanked it closer to him so whatever guard this was got closer without his will. Ben held out his hand and through the Force choked him. He then slammed him to the roof and let him fall hard to the ground.

Ben turned around seeing Rey was ok as she finished the last of the guards and Ben jumped over the railing taking out the last of the Troopers. Ben blocked the rays easily as Finn took out the Troopers with blasters. The room cleared out well but they were still on guard knowing more can and will come. Rey jumped over the railing and stood side by side with Ben and she felt it too.

The two turned to a closed door knowing something was coming. Finn joined up with them and held up his blaster as Ben twirled and ignited his saber. Rey did the same and held up her saber in a fight stands. The doors opened and it wasn't the Storm Troopers, it was nothing but Death Troopers. The Troopers started to fire at them as Ben and Rey blocked the rays as much as possible the Fighters fired back.

As the fight ensued a man walked up to the railing dressed in his uniform looking down at what he considered nothing but scum of the galaxy. He then saw the black hooded figure that fought with them, the true and ultimate trader. He looked around seeing the more Death Troopers standing around and held their blasters down at the fight.

"Enough!" A voice rang out and Ben looked up seeing Hux standing there. Hux didn't look worried though, which worried Ben. "Bring them out!" Hux demanded and a family came out screaming and crying. Ben's grip on his saber became tighter as blasters were pointed to the family. "I knew you and your precious princess could not say no." The Troopers forced the family to their knees as the mother and father shielded their young children. "Now listen, Solo," Hux started to make demands. "Disarm yourself now, surrender and I let them go." Hux stated and Ben dropped his saber without hesitation, which shocked Rey. She followed knowing Ben was thinking.

* * *

Ben, Rey, Finn and the rest of the fighters were cuffed and being escorted through the base and came to the front with stood before a massive crowd of Troopers and First Order officers. Hux looked around knowing this needed to be quick.

"Send the call out." Hux demanded to a worker and the man typed in something. Rey looked over knowing this was going to be broadcasted.

Out at the Resistance Base Leia walked to the communications room seeing her son the screen with Hux there. She knew the plan could change and there really was no plan but to see her son cuffed and Death Trooper next to him made her shake violently as she could do nothing.

Hux reached to Ben's hood and removed it so all could see his face.

"This is your Jedi Knight!" Hux yelled. "No, this is a traitor to the galaxy. This is a murder and a liar!" The night was quiet as the night sky lit up with lightening bolts. "He has not brought peace to the galaxy but war! He is the very symbol of distain and treachery!" Hux looked around knowing this was a bold move and knew back up from the Resistance was coming. "To the General of the Resistance, to those that support you, you will bow to the First Order! You will end this corruption! You will surrender!" Hux yelled as the wind picked up and a howl could be heard. "Ben Solo, you will be tried for treason against Supreme Leader Snoke and for his murder." Ben didn't say anything as he kept his eyes facing out. "The sentence is DEATH!"

There was a huge cheer among the Order before him. And at the Resistance Base Leia's heart was about to burst out. Her fighters were on the way but the minutes kept dragging and all she could see was her son. There is now a chance she will have to once again watch something loves die before her eyes.

"Death by blaster is too easy and too merciful for him," Hux explained to a Death Trooper. Rey looked around realizing the Resistance has not shown up yet and that this was happening quicker than she realized. She then looked to Hux and then to Ben. He has yet to make a move and there was no way for him to do so. "Make this hurt." Hux demanded and the whip cracked as she saw a Trooper come over. Another Trooper kicked the back of Ben's knees forcing him down.

"No!" Rey screamed and tried to charge to Ben but the Troopers held her back. The Trooper stood next to Ben as a few held him down. Ben was resisting now knowing he needed to break free.

"Do it!" Hux commanded because Ben will break free if they draw this out. The Trooper twirled his whip to get the momentum as Ben continued to struggle out. "Hold him!" Finn fought against the Troopers to save Ben as the did the Fighters. The struggle was real.

"Dijagaan!" A loud cry called out. Everyone looked over seeing the first man Ben talked to.

"Dijagaan!" Behind the man were the adult men and women and the repeated the word. Not only did the man chanted the word and they echoed they held blasters in air. Their chant was loud, fueled by anger and rage. The Order's focus changed as Ben looked up seeing the last of Alderaan ready to go down in a fight they long deserved.

"Dijagaan!" The chant went on and Ben felt no anger rise in him but unity and solidarity. From the base Leia watched all this unfold before her as tears streamed down her cheeks. She smiled knowing no matter how this ended her people will get the fight they should have gotten long ago.

The Alderaanians ran towards the Order with the Resistance fighters with them and then a huge crack herald out and the CC Solo broke through the sky with cruisers pouring out.

"Make it rain!" Poe commanded as he led the X-Wings. Ben rolled over and kicked back the Death Trooper and jumped to his knees. He defended himself with his bound fists, as did the other fighters. He looked one more time seeing the people of Alderaan charge in as the X-Wings gave them cover. Ben then saw one Trooper with his and Rey's saber and he called his to him. The crossgaurds cut the bounds as chaos continued to unfold. Ben then called the Skywalker saber and gave it to Rey as she broke free from her cuffs and then freed Finn and the fighters as Ben hacked his way through the Troopers.

The rain then started to pour down as the lightening became brighter. Then CC Holdo came through the night with more back up as the ground fighting continued. The Order will not back down easily on this because Hux was here. This was not an outpost but a major base. Then the Falcon ripped through the skies as it fired down.

Ben could see some control was happening but he needed to get Hux. This might be the only chance to get him. Ben then saw Rey and they locked eyes. They didn't need words though to tell one another what they were going to do. Ben left the fight and went into the base knowing every Trooper was out fighting. Hux was on the run and will leave everyone behind to save himself. Ben went into the dark base looking for his rival.

He left his saber ignited and let drag on the ground. The sparks and ash were left in it's wake as Ben hunted his enemy. Then out of the darkness blaster rays fired at Ben and he blocked them with his saber. Without any protection from Troopers or the Order Hux was defenseless. He saw Ben walking closer to him and took off running. Ben held out his hand stopping Hux in his tracks.

Hux tried to pull away but he was completely still and felt something else pulling his body forcing him to turn around. He was then brought to his knees and looked up seeing Ben standing before him. Ben then took a knee before Hux so they could be eye to eye.

"You're going to kill me." Hux stated to Ben. It's been a year since they have seen one another. Ben no longer looked like Kylo Ren, he was no longer Kylo Ren.

"I could." Ben knew he could right now and he could do it with a snap of his fingers. "Armitage Hux," Ben then stood up looking down at him and then pointed his saber at him. "In the name of the Galactic Resistance, you are under arrest for treason, the murder of the Senate and war crimes against the galaxy." Hux's eyes were nearly about to pop from his head as he remained still.

"This isn't over Solo." Hux declared and Ben knew this was going to deepen the battle. "Antar will become Supreme Leader and he will find you." Ben continued to take on the threats. "He has foreseen it, he will kill you."

"I'll be waiting." Ben accepted the future, at some point he and Antar will face off. But for now he has Hux in his grasp.

* * *

The rain had let up, the last of the Order were in cuffs and on their knees in surrender. The Resistance carried out their injury and their dead. Hux was placed separately from the rest of the prisoners. Unlike how the Order carries out sentences in death; Hux will get a fair trial and placed in jail to rot out the rest of his life.

Ben walked through the war zone that carried on through the night. This was a battle won but what the Resistance has done, taken General Hux, a bigger beast will come. As Ben walked the group of Alderaan's people walked to them. Ben stood before them; a few have perished in the fight but not without valor and meaning. Ben stood in before them in the grey morning, his cloak blowing in the wind. The last of a race looked to one another, the belief that they were wiped out years ago hit Ben even harder.

The man Ben spoke to first came forth looking at Ben, seeing the scar across his face, the armor, the Resistance symbol, the saber that gave hope. After all these years, out of disappear they have found their leader. This man could remember his princess and the man before; he knew that was the son of his princess, he looked just like her.

"Hujan es Raja." The man spoke as Rey came over with Poe and Finn.

"Hujan es Raja!" The huge group yelled out together. The group chanted that phrase and then the man took a knee and bowed before Ben. The last of Alderaan did the same and the man looked up to Ben.

"Lila hirup Raja." The man said to Ben and bowed his head. Rey, Finn and Poe realized what was happening despite not understanding the language but the gesture spoke for itself. They have just witnessed the coronation of Ben Solo, the long lost ruler of Alderaan has come back. They saw his strength and power; they saw that he was ready to die for them as a true ruler would. Ben looked to his now subjects and the thought that he was next in line to rule hit him. But could he really do this? Could he be king? Could he lead the Resistance? Could he become a Grey Jedi? Could he be all of it? Did he want any of it?

 _ **A/N: That was a tense ending? Will Ben accepted the throne? He could in theory take two thrones, Alderaan's and Supreme Leader if he defeats Antar. And thinking about the movie Ben Solo is a prince just in general; he comes from a huge legacy. So can he live up to the hype? That's a question for both the movie and this story? Is he ready to lead?**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter. I also wanted a moment between mother and son and I hoped you enjoyed that moment. And oh, we're far from done with this story. There's so much more to come. So what's next? What do you want to see next? Let me know what you think. Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for commenting, following and reading.**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Dijagaan: Hold fast**_

 _ **Hujan es Raja: Hail the King**_

 _ **Lila hirup Raja: Long Live the King**_


	26. Destiny

Chapter 25 Destiny

Ben walked through the halls of the base and to a room and opened it. Hux was out if his chambers and ready for some interrogation. He had failed to talk to Leia and demanded Ben only. Whether he was going to give Ben anything was anyone's guess but he got what he wanted. Ben closed the door with the Force and sat down in front of Hux and the two former colleagues now enemies sat looking at one another.

"Where am I?" Hux was curious to know. Ben leaned back in the chair folding his arms across his chest. "Admiral Solo, impressive to say the least. And now…the future king to these lost peasants. You're climbing the latter." Once more Ben didn't say anything to him. "What do you think you're going to do? Find Antar? Take this galaxy and rule?"

"I don't know what I want to do." Ben sat up more and leaned forwards a little. "I would like to bash your face in, that's something I've been wanting for a long time." Hux gave that smirk Ben always hated. "This is what I want, I want access codes to the Order."

"I won't be able to give those to you. Now that I'm a prisoner I'm sure those codes have changed." Hux was rather polite and honest. Ben studied the red hair man closely. He knows how to lie and he was trying to pick through what is a lie.

"Strange the Order isn't looking for you." Ben decided to sew some seeds of doubt to Hux. "We're monitoring the Order and there's nothing about you. Antar is a great friend." Hux sat there unmoving.

"You don't scare me." Hux added and Ben nodded and in an instant Hux's face was slammed into the table as Ben sat there. Hux slowly sat up feeling this hot liquid coming from his nose. He opened his eyes only to see blurred lines.

"You should be." Ben then stood up and held out his hand and the chair flew to the wall with Hux in it. Hux pulled at the pain as Ben pried into his mind for answers. Hux put up a little bit of a fight but he was weak minded. He will follow and cater to those who will protect him. He'll abandon you as soon as he knows he can get to safety. He was nothing more than a coward.

* * *

The high command was in the communications room standing over a table with a digital map of a First Order, it's ships and current plans. If the codes were supposed to change they haven't at the time Rey hacked in. Rey was going through the schematics of the ships with the codes provided by Hux. As they were looking a small child that has somewhat latched to Ben was trying to see what was happening.

"Go back that way." Finn pointed out as Rey was pulling to that page. Ben then felt something tug at him and he looked down seeing the small boy looking at him. Ben leaned over picking up the child setting him on the table so he can see. The boy was an orphan losing his father during the fight and most likely his mother at birth. The boy was quiet nearly a mute but would speak to Ben only. Leia saw the moment and saw just how gentle Ben was with children, this wasn't the first one he's worked with one.

"This is the main line they are using for supplies then." Rey pointed out as Ben leaned in a little more. "So, we block that out, cut them off." The little boy leaned up against as the Admiral studied what was in front him.

"Will they rebuild another, find another?" Poe asked.

"It'll take time." Connix added looking at what Rey was thinking.

"Cutting off this supply chain…that's a hard hit to them." Finn wanted to make sure they understood something. "It's going to hit us hard to." The amount of fighters that will be needed means they will take a hit. The supplies that will be cut off is food, weapons material and tech. That can buy more time and lessen the Order for a little bit.

"We start getting the word out to mining systems." Poe jumped in. "They're going to see a loss in business hopefully for the better." The Resistance is going to hit the Order where it was going to hurt, money. The only way to get the Order to fall is to unite the systems, the poorer of the systems at that. Ben started to look through the plans because something else caught his eye.

"Antar has been busy." Ben whispered to himself more or less. He looked at another portion of the archives.

"What's this?" Leia asked looking at it.

"Looks like he's training an army and a different kind." Finn added looking at the plans.

"He wants to be the Supreme Leader and thinks he's the ultimate Sith." Ben realized what was happening. Antar was doing a way with the typical Storm Troopers and amplifying them. The standard Trooper will be what a Death Trooper is and the Death Troopers were getting a deeper training. Antar was going against the entire galaxy not just the Resistance. But one thing Ben was coming to realize in all this, it was always going to be him against Antar regardless if his soul was saved or not. "He'll take half the galaxy to prove it."

"Well, then I think it'll be you and Rey that will escort him to the gates of Hell then." Poe suggested. "Let's get these files ready and let's get a plan formulated." Ben nodded a little to the agreement seeing what Antar has been up to. "Let's move." Then the little boy looked up to Ben with a smile. Ben reached out to him and picked him up and instead of placing him down and walking out he continued to hold the boy in his arms. The boy seemed happy as Ben carried him out and Rey smiled a little. She then turned meeting Leia's eyes and Leia smiled a little back at Rey. Rey's face went straight again hoping Leia didn't see just how happy it made her to see Ben with a kid and enjoying himself.

* * *

Ben carried the small boy until an older woman caught site of them. She bowed quickly and held out her arms to take the child and apologized if he was intruding. Ben spoke back to her letting her know it was fine. The little boy didn't let go of Ben though but rested his head on his shoulder. Ben then could feel the little boy trembling. The woman stood there and Ben could tell the little boy was physically scared about something. Ben told the woman he was ok and that she can go for now.

Ben walked away with the small boy and went somewhere that was a little more quiet. The rescuing of his people has just happened so maybe everything was fresh in his mind. He saw Ben free him and then from a distance he nearly watched Ben get executed and then watched him fight. Ben sat down slowly with boy still in his arms. The little boy pulled away looking up at Ben, his eyes wide and holding innocence. Ben knew his name and decided to see what was wrong.

"Silus," Ben said his name, his voice was soft and calm. That name was both beautiful and strong. "What's wrong?" Ben asked and the boy looked around looking lost. The little boy then looked back up to Ben.

"I'm scared." The little boy's voice was shaky.

"What are you afraid of?" Ben asked and the little boy shrugged but something did scare him. It might be fear of uncertainty. His he lost his parents and is alone. He has no place to really call home let alone a family. Ben wasn't sure how to actually comfort him and he didn't want to tell him that everything was going be ok. But then he thought about Rey. Rey was abandon when she was probably this boy' age, left to fend for herself. Rey learned how to survive quickly and she had no one to teach her. She must have learned by trial and error, learning as she went. This boy could use that to inspire him. Unlike Rey there are people here to help him, to teach and protect him.

"I have a friend, she was in that room. She grew up with no mother or father and she's a Jedi now. She's a leader. I want you to think like that Silus, you're not alone, you have me and Rey and your own people." Ben finished and Silus looked at him.

"You won't leave us?" Silus asked and Ben looked back at the frighten boy. He could see himself in this child. The fear of loniness is real, it can hurt.

"No." Ben declared and then climbed to Ben hugging him tightly. Ben wrapped his arms around the boy's little body comforting him. This is what Ben wanted years ago and he wasn't going to let this small boy fall victim to it, the emptiness.

* * *

Ben sat quietly knowing it would be a little while before any plan was ready to strike. But he wasn't alone as he sat there. Silus was asleep in his arms. He was going to find a place to put him to sleep but he couldn't really let him go nor did he want to. The little boy fell asleep in Ben's arms comfortably. It even soothed Ben to hold something that has yet been touched by the evil's of this galaxy. Silus' head was resting against Ben's chest, his little chest rose and fell quietly, he was in a state of calmness. Ben could feel the boy's weight in his arms. This child probably didn't sleep peacefully his whole life, always on the move. For once he felt safe enough to fall asleep, to deeply sleep.

As Ben sat there studying the child, the innocent being that has been thrown into this world, anger swelled in him. If anything Ben did feel responsible for allowing this to continue. This war was led by him for a long time and even though he's trying to fight against it, take it all back, there was still damage that could never be undone. But to look at the face of innocense, to look at a face that held hope, true hope and wonder; it continue to fuel the deep fire of redemption him. Ben may not be saved completely and find salvation but he can at least start.

Silus moved ever so slightly settling in a deeper sleep. This little boy was being held by his own king and right now he didn't understand that would be a story to tell some day. Silus would be able to tell the generations after him that he saw his king free his people, save them, comfort him as a child and hopefully lead them into peace.

Ben reached out and pushed some of the hair out of the boy's face and Silus didn't stir or wake. Once for Ben this galaxy was not worth saving, let it all burn and let it tear itself apart was the way he thought. But now being with Rey, finding someone he loved and cared for, holding onto Silus; this galaxy didn't deserve to burn, it desreved a chance to be free. Just then he felt his mother's presence and looked up seeing her making her way to them. Leia sat down next to Ben and leaned back.

Mother and son looked at one another wondering what each was thinking and yet knowing. They had to talk about this. They both never thought they would find what was left of thier people. Leia's title of Princess remained with her and it was more or less symbolic, to remember her who she was and where she came from. But now there are people and they want thier soverign again, it's what gives them a sense of ownership and power.

"Ben," Leia's voice was soft and quiet as to not wake the sleeping child. "I cannot tell you what to do or to accept what is yours, it's rightfully yours." Ben looked away for a moment. "Your name,"

"What's wrong with it?" Ben asked knowing what his mother was going for. He did have a choice but it was a scary thought. He's already been tasked with other burdens and now this.

"Ben, these people, they want a king, a ruler and you..." Leia trailed off because she stopped thinking about the crown, the monach of Alderaan once it was taken. Decades have passed and now in the mist of a war that will unit or destroy the galaxy she finds her people.

"I'm not a king." Ben stated quickly not that he was denoucing a title or his own birth right. But he felt he was not even a Commander for the Resistance let alone Admiral; he didn't deserve to be with Rey. He's done a lot of dark deeds and now all of sudden this was being handed to him? It felt wrong and it felt like it should go to another. But there was no one else. Any royal blood line died on Alderaan, he and his mother were the only ones. It's not that he didn't want this but it never crossed his mind that this would happen. But being out there fighting for a race that was wiped out, holding this child that was the future of that race; he felt the need to reclaim something that was taken. "Besides, you're next in line before me." Leia smiled a little but Ben knew that smile.

"Ben...I'm," Leia sighed. "You know why I appointed you and Rey to what position you hold now." Ben knew and he didn't accept it. "I can't do this forever and this war has consumed my life. It's your time." Ben couldn't flat out say no. "Understand this Ben, your title is not your job it's not what makes you, it's a title." Ben then looked to his mother. "It's you, it's all you, the title doesn't make you, you're actions do."

Ben then looked away knowing what he has done in the past. "You have always held so much on your shoulders. Your very bloodline to Vader, your name, everything..." Leia then turned away letting out another sigh. "I wish I could have given you different childhood. Something away from the spotlight, the duties and expectations...and I can't take it back." Ben heard it in his mother's voice the sincereity of it. "But this, this is something more and it goes beyond titles, it goes to leading a peoples and...true hope."

This was all happening so quickly and Ben wasn't sure how well he was going to handle it. Even more was being asked of him, more duty, more responisblities and weight. His mother just told him she was giving up the throne to Alderaan's last people and passing it to him. If he defeats Antar he could choose to claim the title of Supreme Leader, he has the chance to claim the title of Jedi Knight and Master succedding his own uncle. Where does it end? Where can he see the stright line? Or is this how it's going to be? More people asking more of him? There is now a race of people looking to him souly for purpose and understanding. Ben then looked to his mother again.

"You are the son of queens, of royalty. Both your grandmothers were queens and great ones." Leia decied to take away the idea of titles and tell Ben that he doesn't come just from royality but from strength and true power. "You're the son of Force, Anakin Skywalker was one of the best Jedi." Ben knew his linage but it didn't mean it was ever going to be belittle. "But it wasn't the crowns they wore that made them great, or thier titles, thier robes, thier powers; it was them and only them. They led thier people through war and peace, made choices for the greater good." Ben continued to look at his mother. "Duty calls to you just as the Force does and you can do great things Ben, you always could." Her voice was gone and it was in a deep whisper. Ben turned away still listening. His mind was racing thinking of all the outcomes to this. Thinking where this will lead him, what he may lose. This could light a beacon that will call more than just those wanting to fight against tyranny.

"Your people will need you, your strenght and your leadership. That can spill into the Resistance, you already command this and you command it well. You can lead what was a dead race to peace and that can spill into the galaxy. It can and will unite more than you think." Leia wanted to instill something into Ben and tell him just why she has chosen him, why Snoke chose him. He was always destine for something more than an ordanry life. "You were meant for greatness, I know that I always have." Ben then saw a small tear forming in his mother's eyes. Ben then looked back down to Silus as he remained asleep.

"Then what do I call myself to these people?" Ben asked and Leia realized what he was going to do.

"The last house to riegn was Organa..." Leia started and smiled. "You are not that though, you...you will start a new riegn with your name." Ben could give himself what ever name he wanted. He had to think about it wisely because it will follow him until death.

* * *

Rey sat the desk in her room as she was rummaging through papers. As she wrote notes down the door opened and she turned around seeing Ben standing there. He looked tired and not all there. Ben walked over to the bed and sat down looking towards the wall and Rey got up to join him. She sat next to him and reached out taking his hand into hers showing him she was ready to listen. Ben looked to her and leaned in for a much needed hug. Rey accepted and held him wondering what was has happening. But she just sat there holding him knowing he'll tell her in time.

Ben pulled away and cupped both her cheeks just to look into something that was still not completely affect by war. Rey's soft brown eyes, her sun kissed skin, her define features still capture him. He still sees hope and love in her that has yet to wavier in all the destruction. Ben leaned in for kiss, a desprate kiss as if he was searching for an answer in all this. Rey pulled him closer feeling he needed some kind of guidence and council. She pulled away letting her hand gently glide over his face and smiled just a little. He was trembling in her wake and he pulled something from his pocket. It was a gold ring and he held it to Rey.

Rey took it feeling the weight of the metal.

"It's the royal ring of Alderaan," Ben explained and Rey looked up at him. "Growing up I would see my mom looking at it once in a while. Sometimes she'd start to cry. She would deny she was crying if she saw me." Ben paused for a moment. "Her adpotive father Bail, the prince consourt gave that to her before he left to Alderaan where they were to meet after they obtained the Death Star plans." Rey then looked to the ring. "It's the last ring to symbolize the House." Rey then looked to Ben.

"The House?" Rey asked even though she had an idea what he was talking about. Ben then took the ring from her and he looked to it. Rey knew what he wanted to talk about and now she was nervous.

"It goes to me." Ben answered and Rey nodded and let out a sigh. She then reached out placing her hands over Ben's that held the ring. "What do I do?" Rey took a moment to think.

"Think of...all that you could do." Rey began as Ben listen. "I know...what you carry..." Rey spoke slowly to him so they both could understand. "You show me everyday and...I can't imagine what you carry now." Rey paused for a moment. "You're Ben Solo, Han Solo's son and Luke Skywalker's nephew...too much for one person." She alway understood his struggle, one of the few that did. "Be what this galaxy wants you to be Ben, or do nothing, be none of it." Ben continued to listen. "You never owed this galaxy anything...it was placed on you." That's what he needed to hear. He could do whatever he needed to do and make the choice that he felt was right.

Ben nodded to her words and leaned in resting his forehead to hers. Rey did the same and then pulled him for another hug. Ben accepted and knew he would be up all night thinking what he will do.

* * *

Hux sat in his little cell waiting for news on what the Resistance was going to do. As he waited he looked up seeing Rey standing before him. He was expecting to see Ben right next to her. But Rey stood there by herself waiting for Hux to stand up. The former General stood up slowly still waiting for Ben but realized his rival wasn't coming.

"General Hux of the First Order," Rey started looking to the prisinor. "You have been found guilty of muder of the Senate, countless people of the galaxy and war crimes. You have been senatnce to a life time of imprisionment and solidude." Rey finished and Hux shook his head no. He didn't accept it.

"No judge or jury?" Hux asked. But would the Order give them a jury if this was turned around?

"We'll rehear your case later once the Order has been brought down and a true government is established. But until then, the Galatic Resistance will carry out the senantcing." Rey answered and Hux glared at her.

"The Galatic Resistance is now the new government?" Hux asked, they decided to take on that role as well? "Who has decided that? Your precious Princess?" Rey looked to Hux and smiled a little knowing this was driving him crazy and what she was about to say will make it worse.

"The..." Rey took a moment realizing this was going to take some time to get use to but she liked it. "The new king of Alderaan and it's people that you were going to slaughter...he was meriful enough to allow this." Hux's eyes widen to the statement. He recomposed himself still staring forcefully into Rey's eyes. It was becuase of her this has happened. When Kylo Ren brought her to Starkiller Base in his arms he knew something wasn't right. She has caused all this in someway.

"Kylo Ren a king?" Hux asked and smiled but it wasn't a happy smile, it held malace and hate. Hux then got closer to the bars and wrapped his hands around them. "He's gaining so much isn't he? Good," Hux cotinued to stand there. "He will not sit on his throne long, Antar will destroy him and what's left of that pitiful race and the Resistance." Rey then got closer.

"I would be careful in what you say, you're no longer with the Order and by all accounts they have abandon you." Rey reminded Hux that no one was coming to save him and he will die alone. Rey then left the cell leaving Hux by himself. Hux took a moment and then let out a huge scream of fustration and hate and slammed his fist to the bars hearing a crack.

 **Five Days Later**

Ben sat in his chambers looking at his saber that sat on the desk. He sat there taking a moment to just center himself. He closed his eyes wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing, the right choice. He opened his eyes and he thought about his father. If Han was here what would he say to him? _'Good job kid.'_ That would be the smooth smuggler side of him. But Ben knew deep down Han would be frigthen and worried. Han always played the dad role lightly but it was heavy burden for him. Han's son was the grandson of Skywalker...how much bigger could that get? As Ben thought about Han and how right now he could use his father, he thought about Luke.

That night Luke tried to murder him went through Ben's mind. What would Luke have to say now if he saw where Ben is? Part of Ben wanted to tap into the Force and find his uncle just to show him what he has become. Just then there was a knock on the door and he opened it with the Force and three men walked in holding some items. They looked just as nerveous as Ben but they walked in the room with intent and purpose. Ben turned around and stood up as it was time to get ready.

Ben looked down as his Resistance clothing was gone. There was nothing that showed he was a part of the Resistance or even a Jedi or Sith. The robes he don were different. These robes were put together quickly for this and while they hewn and sewn together with haste they were done so with great pride and excitment. Ben looked down as he adjusted his robes and armor on them.

One man fixed his belt and another placed a cape over his shoulders. The robes were a mix of black, red and purple for morning, the blood split and royality. A chain clipped from one side of his shoulders to the other to hold the cape in place. One of the men placed the belt around Ben's waist making sure the red shash was held in place. Ben then called his saber and clipped it into place. Another man fixed up his hair and the one that placed the belt on him helped with the gloves. The last man started to make sure that there was nothing out of place and made sure the robes were not showing wrinkles or anything was on them. The three men stepped back looking at thier work. Ben then turned around seeing himself in the mirror.

The pants, boots and gloves were black. He wore a black tunic under the armor plates and the outside of the cape was black with the underside a deep purple. The cape was held together by a chain going across his chest hanging loosely. The red was a shash going across his chest and falling down almost touching the ground. Ben took one more look at himself never once thinking he would be here.

* * *

Ben walked through the base down to the detention area. The three men that dressed him followed him with a few Resistance fighters. Ben made his way to Hux's cell and the red hair man looked up to Ben seeing his new wardrobe and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile though.

"I'll see you in hell." Hux wished him well knowing a bigger fight was on the way. Ben didn't say anything to Hux, he didn't have to. In fact Ben kind of liked the way he looked, it seemed to suit him. Ben took one more moment to acknowledge Hux and then turned away, he had other matters to attend to.

* * *

Outside the base the entire Resistance army and navy stood in uniform and in uniform lines. The last of the Alderaanians were up at the front. And like Ben's new robes that were made in five days these people made thier own for this occassion. They have waited for this day and they were going to go full out.

Within the crowds stood Rey, Finn, Poe, Chewie and Connix. Rey stood there a little nervous in seeing Ben and what he was going to look like. But she was excited. When he told her what he was going to do for his people, what he was going to take on she shook with delight. But in the back of her mind there was fear for him. He has always been a target and this would make him bigger. She then saw Leia up on the steps waiting as she was going to give up the position and hand it to Ben.

"The General is here!" A voice reminded everyone and it seemed everyone stood a little taller. Leia looked out seeing the army and it continued to grow. They have come so far and she couldn't be more proud of them. She then looked to the those of Alderaan, those who have survivied. They deserve far better than what they have lived through and they need a new place to call home. She will give them that when this is all over.

Then out of the shadows Ben stepped out and Rey smiled seeing him. Poe and Finn looked to one another a little aw stucken. It's rare to witness the coronation of a king or a queen and that's what this was. The entire place was silent as Ben walked out to join his mother. Leia's eyes filled with tears that she couldn't hold back even if she tried. Ben walked to her and held out his hand and she took it and they both faced the crowds of people. As they stood there a man dressed in heavy robes, wearing more than anyone walk up the steps to Ben and Leia. It was the same man Ben first met when he went to save them. Followed by the man was a younger boy holding a box.

The man then stood before Leia and it was time.

"Leia, House of Organa, do you solely keep your title and thus further it no more?" The man asked and Poe looked to Leia from a distance knowing she was passing on the torch.

"I do." Leia answered and smiled looking to Ben.

"You freely give sovereign to another?" The man asked and he wanted to make sure it was known that Leia was fully giving up the right to rule. Leia nodded and looking to Ben.

"I do." Leia confirmed. Leia felt good about this and then stepped aside as now Ben was going to take the oath as king. The man stood before Ben and they switched places so Ben could be on the lower steps and he faced out to the crowds. Ben looked around and spotted Rey down in the high command. She was smiling for him and she could see he was nervous. She tapped into the Force letting her comfort him and he felt it. Ben took in a deep breath and was ready.

"Sir, are you willingly and freely taking the Oath?" The man asked. Ben nodded more or less to himself.

"I am." Ben swore as he stood there now looking to those of Alderaan.

"Will you solemnly swear to govern the Peoples of Alderaan according to the laws?" The man asked again, Ben's heart was racing as he continued to realize what he was doing and about to undertake.

"I solemnly swear." And Ben meant, he felt he meant it.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" The man asked as Ben continued to look out to his people and saw Silus among them.

"I solemnly swear." Ben answered again and Leia smiled.

"And will you protect that of the rights of the House, the Peoples, to defend in honor, to keep peace, to fight for justice, to die for your people and the crown?" The man asked and this was the final Oath. Ben took a moment to understand what was being asked and nodded.

"I solemnly swear." Ben declared and then looked around and saw Rey there. "The things which I have here before you promised, I will perform and keep." Ben paused and finished. "So help me." The oath was over and the man reached into the box as Ben stood there. A new crown was made and it was placed over Ben's head and then put to rest there. It was made of the gold just like the ring he also wore. Ben felt the weight sitting on his head much like the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders.

"I give you the rightful and true King of Alderaan, Ben Solo." The man finished.

"Hujan es Raja!" The Alderaanians cheered as Ben stood there. Ben looked around as he stood there and took in a deep breath, as there was no going back. Rey smiled knowing Ben took his oath as their king. Ben called his saber to him igniting it. In the tradition a sword would be drawn and held up and then placed down for the king to kneel before his own people and then they would kneel and then rise together. Ben kept the tradition but he chose the lightsaber instead.

Ben held it up as the people of Alderaan continued to chant _'hail the king.'_ Ben then lowered his saber and while the saber could not touch the ground or it'll burn through it he did have it in the way it should be. He took a knee before his new people and they knelt before their new king. Leia stood there with happy tears seeing her son reaching his full potential and knew Han would be proud. Rey never took her eyes off of him as it continued to settle just what this can do, what has been set in motion. Ben took a moment and stayed in the position letting all this sink in, and the more he thought about it the more it made sense. A small smile hidden from everyone formed. He closed his eyes for a moment just to let it all in. Ben then looked out and then rose to his feet twirling his saber and deactivating it and put it away. The Alderaanians stood back up.

"Long live the King!" The chanted so everyone could understand. Ben stood there as the Admiral of the Resistance and the new King of Alderaan. The Resistance clapped, as did Rey and her smile never left her. Ben started to walk down the steps as a deep horn blew announcing a new monarch. Ben began to walk through the crowds and this was something more than a coronation. As this all happened it was broadcasted and sent out to someone in particular. Ben was taking on a bigger title and he wanted Antar to know that he may think he's Supreme Leader but he will need to fight to keep that title.

The high command peeled from the crowds and followed Ben. Leia remained at the top of the steps knowing this was her new place. Rey made her way closer to Ben as she was the second Admiral and he would have her at his side no matter what. Rey watched as Ben walked passed the clapping crowds, wearing the crown, the robes and the cape that flew behind him. The Resistance cheered for him as the Alderaanians followed him cheering as well. This was monumental in every way. This will be an act of unity for the galaxy and to have the galaxy unit under one banner, one flag and one idea; this is the Order's worst nightmare. Ben walked through the crowd with purpose and walked tall.

* * *

Ben was now sitting on the edge of the bed after a day of celebrations, drinking and eating. He was still in his king robes, still wearing the crown feeling the weight of it on him. He then looked up seeing Rey standing before him. She knew this was a heavy burden he was taking but he could do this, he was strong enough. Rey walked a little closer to Ben and instead of standing up he took a knee before her. Ben then looked up to Rey, she was the reason why he was even here.

Ben then reached out placing his hands to her hips and leaned in resting his face to her abdomen. He then looked up and he may be a king now but he still bowed and knelt for the woman he loved above all else. Rey then lowered herself down so they could be eye to eye and she sat on is knee. She then reached out and took the crown off his head placing it to the ground. She rested her hand to his cheek and while he may command an army and a nation, she commanded him.

Ben pulled her in for a kiss, a deep kiss. She pulled closer to him to deepen the kiss even more. He picked her up and spun around and laid her down to the bed. They pulled away and looked to one another as Rey reached out touching the armor he wore. She let her hand glide on it and then reached for the chain that held his cape on him. She pulled the chain towards her and he obliged kissing her again. He then sat up pulled the chain off of him and tossed the cape aside. She liked the ceremonial robes, they suited him but it was time for him to be just Ben Solo. Ben leaned in again for another deep and hungry kiss.

Rey did think about it before coming into the room, he could have any woman he wanted in this galaxy. And now with his new title he would be wanted even more. But instead of choosing some one of importance, some one equal in title and in power he chose her a scavenger. Rey pulled him closer letting one hand grasp his hair. This was something else she never thought would happen.

Ben pulled away looking at Rey and she gave him that comforting smile. She ran her hands through his black hair and tucked some behind his ear. She then let her hand run gently on his face and then rested her thumb on his lips. His eyes started to change from their deep brown to a flame of lust. He opened his mouth slightly as her thumb continued to rest on his lips. He took her thumb between his lips kissing it. Rey continued to smile seeing his eyes closed taking in the moment. When he opened his eyes she saw not just a high but also that love he had for her.

Ben crashed to her lips wanting more and Rey pulled him even closer wrapping her legs around him letting him know she wanted him. She wanted him a long time ago when they touched hands across the galaxy. Ben was already removing her clothing as Rey continue to kiss him. She felt his hand on her cheek and she pulled away seeing the gold ring of the king on his finger. It fit him perfectly. She then looked at the ring and pulled his hand to her kissing the ring. Ben watched her for a moment and then pulled her closer to kiss her lips once more.

He pulled away at her clothes as she did his and once they were just flesh touching flesh she felt him inside. He heard her gasp as he looked to her always wanting to see her. He started to slowly rock as their eyes met and foreheads rested to one another. She called his name over and over and Ben buried his face into her neck as the rocking became more intense. Rey wrapped her arms around him, raking her nails down his back once more, pulling him closer to be one with him.

* * *

Antar sat alone in his chambers watching something on a small screen the footage of Ben's coronation. The Resistance was good in hiding anything that could identify where they could be. As he watched Ben he studied his rival in all things. He listen as Ben took his Oath and crown. And then as he watched Ben walk through the crowds as they cheered him he saw Rey walking right next to him. He watched his two enemies walk side by side. When they finally face one another they will fight to the end. Antar then pressed a button as a new image of Ben was before him. A private message was sent out and the Order tried to decrypt but Rey was smarter beyond any tech the Order had.

Antar stared at Ben's image as it began to play.

"Antar, the now leader of the Knights of Ren," Ben's HOLO image spoke to Antar, a bigger war was starting. "You have two choices, you can surrender now…and kneel." Antar began to use the Force breaking random items in his room. How dare this traitor ask him to kneel? "But you are not dealing with the man you previously knew. You will be dealing with the Resistance and those of the galaxy under my protection. I may not be the leader…fully. But I am giving you mercy just like your General. It's your choice. Or I come off my throne and you can deal with me and we'll see where that takes us." The image turned off leaving Antar alone.

The Sith looked around the room seeing what he had destroyed and then looked to the device he held. Antar threw the HOLO at the wall letting it shatter to pieces. He let out a cry of hate towards Ben Solo hoping wherever he maybe he could hear it.

* * *

Rey laid awake looking at Ben as he slept peacefully. She let her fingertips softly touch his face, followed the scar down to his strong jawline. She took another moment to think about what had happen today and how it will carry through out the galaxy. But another moment came to her. It happened almost what seemed like a lifetime ago back in the elevator before they went before Snoke. They shared to each other the vision they both had when they touched hands. It was true he did not bow to Snoke, he turned and he turned to her. And it was also true that in the end she turned and turned to him and stood with him.

Rey leaned in placing a gentle kiss to Ben's forehead and then rested her head on his strong chest. She began thinking of all the moments that have led to this one. That smile that had started when she saw him earlier walking out of the shadows continued to remain on her face. But it also hit her; the target on his back only grew bigger. But something else hit her that kept that smile still there, he maybe a king but even in some of the greatest games and in the deepest history a queen was needed and would always protect her king.

 _ **And there you have it. So…what do you think? It's a lot for a rather short chapter. I really wanted to have you guys understand what kind of fight Ben will have with Antar because we know it's coming. I think elevating Ben's status makes the stakes higher. He's holding a few positions and eventually he will need to pick one. And then there's Rey supporting him and it's true, she's the reason why he's here. She turned his heart and the Order will probably be taught to hate her for it.**_

 _ **And then the short but really steamy sex scene between our two lovers, of course we haven't had them together in a while. Rey doesn't get a prince but king. But how does this change their relationship? And what does it mean that a queen is needed to protect her king? There's so much more coming.**_

 _ **What do you guys think of this chapter? What about the threat Ben gave Antar? What kind of fight are they going to have? What parts did you like? What do you hope to see as the story goes on? What title should Ben keep if this ends? Will he make a good king? Should he be Supreme Leader? What about Rey? What's her position in this? She says to protect her king, what does that mean? What's happening? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, commenting and following.**_


	27. Wanted Man

Chapter 26 Wanted Man

The day was a bright one as Rey and Ben were training together with Leia and Poe watching. The sun was here for the day as the sparring sticks connected with one another. But it wasn't just Leia and Poe watching the training and a few people of Alderaan were too. This will be their home until a new home could be found. Not only that they claimed more of them were out there. Leia was even considering looking for them. For now she will stay.

"Move your feet." Ben instructed Rey as he slammed down his sparring stick at her and she blocked it. They have gotten comfortable with pushing more power at one another. As this was going on Finn came up and sat down to watch.

"You know, when I was fighting him back on Star Killer Base, he's scary like, he's huge and massive and whips that saber through the air." Finn explained to Poe and the pilot could see it. Ben was not one to get in a fight with and the Order seems to forget that. And then you have Rey, and she may be the only holding Ben back and she could be the difference in keeping you alive. You don't want to be on the wrong end of their sabers.

Rey twirled her sparring her stick as the two circled one another. They have yet to gain anything on one another because of their strength. Ben then criss-crossed his sparring stick in front of him ready for whatever Rey was going to deliver. She then ran towards him, jumped and slammed down her sparring stick and Ben blocked each strike but not without ease. Rey has gotten ten times stronger in the last year both physically and mentally. Their sparring sticks continued to meet up and it was like watching this elegant dance between them.

Rey spun but Ben blocked her, this time last year he could pin her down, he could push her back. But now he had to think faster, move faster. She should be able to hold up against a Knight but he couldn't think of that. He still had fear of her facing off a Knight but that's why he was training her harder. He might not be there and she had to hold on not have him swoop in. She was not a victim, she was not weak, and she was not helpless. He was not going to treat her as such and he had to understand that she will be alone and this was to make sure she survived. If anything he was training her to win.

There may come a day where he is killed and if he leaves her without a way to fight then he failed her. He failed his father; he has failed his mother and his uncle. But he'll be damned if he fails Rey. Rey then held out her hand, as did Ben and the Force pushed on them both. They both pushed each other back and they knew this match was tie. They let up to take a breath as Ben stood there. It was a quick breath because the Knights and those who will come to hate her will not give her a moment.

"Again." Ben demanded to Rey and she stood up straight. He wanted to push her passed her breaking point and then go a little more. It was getting harder to get to that point because she was getting stronger. She was no longer this scrawny scavenger. She had tone and definition; she was bigger in size, all muscle and power. When he first met her she looked starved and now she took up space with her presence. "Take me down." Ben wanted her to take him out so she charged at him and a new match began.

* * *

When they fought against each other out on the field they made up for in passion in the bedroom. They both laid there together in the quiet of their chambers. This was as peaceful as it gets for them even beyond mediation. This will be the happiest Ben will ever be and he knows it.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Ben asked and Rey propped herself up with her elbow and sighed.

"You don't want me to?" She asked and Ben's face was a mix of yes and no. One Admiral should go and other should stay. But this wasn't for the Resistance, this was for diplomatic purposes, it was bringing the people of Alderaan back into the galaxy. He was going to another system as a king not as the Resistance Admiral and he was going to talk diplomacy. This galaxy needed to form a new government and start that process to help push the Order back. If the Order sees this while it will create a deeper rift it can bring more peace.

"I want you." Was his answer meaning wherever he may go he needed her right next to him. He didn't want her to follow; he may not see her. He didn't want her to walk ahead because he may not catch up. But he wanted her to walk beside him where he can always reach out. Rey smiled knowing she was going with him. Ben pulled himself closer to kiss her and she wrapped herself around him.

* * *

The goal was to unit more systems under the Resistance, to form more alliances to combat the Order. Right now each system was its own governing body but that will be taken by Order at some point. Ben sat on the cruiser wondering how he can start uniting systems with his background and how he can get his people back on their feet. The cruiser flew with no indication of the Resistance to hide from passing star ships and to come under a neutral flag. As the ship was preparing to land Ben saw Rey walking to him. She was not in her Jedi robes or Resistance uniform. She was wearing a flowing blue dress that showed off her shoulders.

"You look nice." Ben commented and Rey looked down.

"It's…a lot of material but…I feel kind of naked." Rey admitted as she looked back to Ben and he walked closer to her. He was in his King's robes and wearing a smaller version of the crown. "So…" Rey started but the look Ben was giving her distracted her.

"You're highness," A voice interrupted and both Rey and Ben looked over seeing the man that Ben first met when freeing his people. His name was Aramis and he has now devoted himself to Ben as his personal assistance to the King, an advisor. Just as he walked in 3PO did the same but R2 joined. "We're landing now." Ben nodded and started for the exit as Rey went to join him. "Only a royal consort…"

"She stays next to me." Ben insisted before Aramis could finish. Ben knew some of the royal edicts and protocol but he was going to change that as time goes on. This was the first change. Rey was his best friend first and foremost, without her he would not be here. She was also the Admiral to the Resistance and was here to represent them. Title or no title she would walk next to him. Ben held out his arm so she can join him. Aramis nodded as the two left. The two left the ship seeing another man standing there with others behind him. The planet system was Nixor and it was a planet that once stood with the Empire. It has since become it's own not claiming to be a part of the Order or the New Republic.

Ben was here to hopefully to get it to be a part of the Resistance and hopefully the new government once that becomes established. As Ben walked towards them he got this unsettling feeling. They weren't bad or this feeling of a hidden agenda but something was off.

"They Royal Highness of Alderaan, Solo," 3PO introduced Ben. The apparent leader of Nixor came forth and nodded in reverence.

"To know Alderaan still stands is a welcoming thought." The man began. "My name is Goran Matare, Chancellor." He introduced himself. "Come, we have much to discuss." He out stretched his hand to have Ben follow and he and Rey began to move forwards. "You're escort, she can go to the common area." Ben then stopped moving and looked to Rey.

"She's with me." Ben insisted and Goran looked to Rey, looking down at her.

"Who is she then?" He asked and Ben looked back to Rey realizing that some worlds will accept her and others won't if she's not tied to him. It depends how she is presented and right now no one has given her a title next to his. They're assuming she's just a girl. If that's the case Ben will make sure she has something to her name.

"She's Rey of Jakku, Jedi Knight and Admiral to the Resistance." Ben stated and Goran looked back to Rey. Goran didn't say anything and continued to walk allowing Rey to join.

Ben sat down with Rey next to him as a chamber of men started to settle. Rey looked around seeing it and didn't understand. She stood out not just because everyone was dressed the same and in black and she was in blue. She was the woman here that she could tell. Rey sat back a little waiting for this to start.

"Welcome," Goran was in the middle of the room. "May I introduce Ben Solo, the standing King to Alderaan?" He held out his hand towards Ben to show him to everyone. "This meeting is to discuss our involvement with this war and where we stand." He began. " We also have King Enis of Hollstin and Prime Minster Horrif of Kwenn."

Horrif of Kwenn stood up, as he was a humanoid of some kind, dressed in his black robes looking around. These systems were part of the Outer Rim, part of the poorer systems. They were needed in this war.

"I understand a reprehensive of the Resistance is here." He added and looked to Rey.

"Yes, the Admiral of the Resistance is here as we are to decide if we join them as well." Goran answered but everyone looked around the room but never at Rey, they seemed to be looking for someone else. "The meeting has started." He looked around the room. "Who will take the floor?" He asked. Rey then leaned in towards Ben and he leaned to her too.

"This is politics?" Rey asked in a whisper. Ben nodded and Rey looked to him. "It's…"

"Boring," Ben finished and he wasn't going to lie. Politics were not his thing, his mother was the politician but she was not here. She was not the representative of Alderaan anymore; she was the General of the Resistance.

"The Order has been good to us, we provide material, they leave us alone." Enis went on making it sound like they were not ready to join. Rey listen to him but she didn't understand. "While I do not agree with their methods or…anything, my people stay safe." Rey thought about that. Jakku was once a beautiful planet but now it was nothing but a wasteland because of the Empire. One planet she liberated, a mining planet, was becoming what Jakku is now. The people were suffering because they were slaves. This leader's planet will become a wasteland someday.

Rey then stood up and Ben looked to her but allowed it because she was here to represent the Resistance.

"Excuse me," She started but the talking went on and no one paid any attention. "Excuse me," She started again a little louder but again nothing. She looked to Ben and he looked up at her.

"It's politics Rey, you need to yell." Ben offered his advice and Rey looked to everyone.

"Hey!" She yelled dropping the politeness. The room went quiet and they all looked to her. "I'm from Jakku and…" She had to form something in her head to get her point across. Ben could sense she was nervous but knew what she wanted to do. He reached out into the Force to offer her guidance. "Jakku was destroyed into a wasteland because of the Empire. The Order will do the same. I've seen it, they won't help you once you have nothing to offer." Rey finished.

"Who's this woman who speak as if she has some importance?" A man asked and Rey looked to him but that question did not sit well with Ben. He shot up from his seat.

"She's the Admiral of the Resistance and you will give her that respect." Ben answered the question. Some of the people looked skeptical of this.

"Let's hear her, she may have a point." Enis offered and now Rey had the floor as Ben sat down, this is why he hated politics.

"The Outer Rim and poorer systems have always been the victims of war." Rey started to explain. "But the Order does need you, if you want to establish something other than tyranny then stop helping."

"You make it sound like it's that simple." Enis seemed to understand what Rey was saying but something in him was afraid. "We have some safety by siding with the Order,"

"The Resistance, the General has offered protection, my word is hers." Rey could see she was forming a connection with Enis. "I know…I know it's something that can cause damage but we have to start something or nothing will get done, the Order will destroy us all." Ben liked that and in that moment he looked to Rey thinking she wouldn't make a bad politician. "Uniting the Outer Rims, you guys, it's start." Enis locked eyes with Rey as he started to understand something.

"You said you were from Jakku?" Horiff asked her and Rey nodded. "A scavenger, a no one from nowhere is the Admiral of the Resistance?"

"This scavenger survived the brutality of the Order with no weapons and no training." Ben reminded everyone.

"This is also the Jedi we hear so much about?" Horiff was diminishing her and Rey wasn't sure why?

"You were expecting someone else?" Rey asked because that was the impression. She looked around the room seeing what they were expecting. "I'm not a man right? You were expecting a man?" She asked but no one said anything and Ben stood up.

"The Order will continue to take, the offer is to stand with the Resistance. Your fate if you choose to do nothing will be that of Alderaan." Ben finished.

"You should know," Horiff looked to Ben. "You are Kylo Ren." The air from the room was sucked out. A lot of the galaxy does not know that Kylo Ren and Ben Solo are the same person. "You take the crown of a dying race, how do we know that you aren't with the Order?"

"Because I wouldn't have killed Snoke myself," Ben's demeanor changed, the Kylo Ren was coming out. These people insulted Rey and in turn insulted his mother a bit. Ben then took a step further. "If I was still with the Order knowing that you may commit treason against them right now in this very room, you all would be dead before you even saw it coming." Ben's voice was that low and dark tone as he finished and looked around. "The offer is clear, stand with the Resistance, help form a government a long standing government, you have our protection." That was the offer, plain and simple. Rey looked around at the room wondering what they were all thinking. Ben then took Rey gently at his side and they left and the chatter and bickering started. Enis watched as Rey and Ben left.

"That was a waste." Ben began as they left.

"We tried." Rey countered the statement.

"They're afraid." Ben stated and Rey stopped in her tracks and Ben looked at her.

"They are." Rey didn't deny it and Ben could tell she had something to say. "I was afraid…" Rey trailed off as Ben walked closer to her. "Jakku…Jakku is a desert you've seen it. They had the offering like these people and then we were left with nothing, nothing to eat or drink and the planet is dead. The people will die to." Rey continued on. "They see as long as they give then they're safe but once they leave there is no guarantee."

"It's fear." A voice joined in and both Rey and Ben turned to Enis. "Trust me, they would love to turn their backs to the Order. But to leave isn't simple and to place trust onto another," Enis' voice trailed off. Ben then stood next to Rey. Enis was looking at two people who have fought against the Order and wanted to help others. There was a rumor that Kylo Ren did betray the Order and he is proof you can fight. "The Outer Rim has been forgotten even when the New Republic was formed."

"That's why we're here," Ben joined in. "The new government starts here, in the lowest, you have more to offer." Enis nodded understanding.

"Not all of the Outer Rim will follow." Enis warned them and Rey nodded.

"They don't have to, it's free will." Rey added letting them know this wasn't join us or you're one of them.

"Some of the Outer Rim like them in there, they feel there's too much to lose, money being one, crowns and titles as well." Enis added and Ben looked to the leader.

"Not everyone follows titles, they follow leadership, my mother is one, so is she." Ben looked to Rey. Enis then looked to Rey as well. Ben got closer to him. "If you decide to join, because it only takes one, others will follow."

"Ben Solo," Enis started. "I've read about your father. I know where you come from and…" he stopped and took in a deep breath. "You are the son of royalty and of poverty." It's true, his father was a scumbag and gambler, his grandfather was a slave. "And here you are a King." Enis then held out his hand and Ben looked down to it. "Hollstin will stand with the Resistance, General Leia." Ben then reached out taking his hand into firm grip and nodded. Enis then bowed his head to Ben and then walked over to Rey. He then held out his hand to her. Rey took it and Enis kissed it gently. "My Lady, Rey," He stated and Rey smiled as he left. That was one of the three and it was better than nothing.

"My Lady," Rey repeated with a little smile and then looked to Ben but he didn't look as happy.

"Queen sounds better." It was more a mutter than anything as he turned around to leave. Rey stood there thinking what he just meant. In order to become queen though they needed to get married. She then turned all the way around looking to Ben as he went back to the ship wondering what he actually meant.

* * *

Ben sat down quietly and let out a sigh. This was going to be difficult and he knew this. But word will get around that he is also Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren is a wanted man in this galaxy. That name does strike fear and some how he had to convince others that he's not Kylo Ren. That was another hurdle and some will try to turn him for a reward. He has a huge price on his head, a bigger one than his father ever had. He has blood on his hands, a lot of blood. As he sat there thinking he removed the small crown off his head and looked at it. He studied it wondering what made him deserve it other than blood.

Just then he looked up seeing Rey standing before him. She could see concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I put you through that." He apologized for the meeting as it under minded who she was. Rey shook her head to him.

"It's good to see what's out there." She assured him and once more Ben sighed as he held the crown in one hand. The pressures of being king have yet to take full swing and this was just a small taste. Rey walked a little closer to him.

"Kylo Ren was brought up." It came out as sigh as he sat there.

"You're not Kylo Ren." Rey started and Ben disagreed.

"He's still in here and he's still out in the galaxy." Ben looked at the crown again. "That name will be used against me for a very long time." And Rey knew it would be; it was used against him in the beginning when they first restarted the Resistance, everyone was afraid of him, afraid of Kylo Ren. But it was Rey who saw Ben Solo first. "I'm…different people," He then looked back up to Rey. "I'm Kylo Ren, I'm Ben Solo, I'm the Admiral of the Resistance, I'm now a King…" He was frustrated because of the names and depending on who you talked to and what they know and see is who he'll be to them.

Rey walked a little closer to him and she won't ever say she understood what he was going through. That was impossible because since his birth he was placed with a burden. He carried a lot on his shoulders and he continues to do so. Now his very name was at stake and that will unite or divide the galaxy even more.

"Who do you want to be?" She asked and he shrugged because he didn't know. "I have been reading something in the old Jedi text. There's like a deep meditation ritual you can do, find clarity and answers." Rey explained because it seemed like that's what he needed. "It's a whole ritual and herbs and…but maybe." She offered and Ben nodded knowing it couldn't hurt. That recommendation seemed to help but not entirely. Rey looked around seeing they were alone and then pressed a button closing the door and she punched in a code to lock it. She walked over to Ben and as she got closer he sat up a little more seeing as Rey now propped her self on his lap.

By royal standards what she was doing is more than scandalous but he was an unconventional royal. "I know who you are." Her voice was soft and he needed it. That seemed to be more important to him, what she thought of him. He has blood on his name, he was feared and by all accounts on both sides he should be jailed and tried for treason and put in hell for his deeds and crimes. Rey placed both hands on his face. She told him that he would turn and she would be there to help and so far she has made good on that promise. She leaned in and kissed his lips and he felt that shock through his body.

Ben started to fall into her trans forgetting the meeting and what he was worried about. In the end whether the Resistance wins, the galaxy falls apart, as long as he could walk away with Rey then it was all worth it. Ben dropped the crown hearing it clank on the ground as he pulled her closer. Rey swung leg over his lap easing herself down never breaking the kiss. Just then he felt her reaching for something else down below and he pulled away a little.

"Rey, political meeting," He reminded her although his voice didn't seem all that convincing.

"The meeting is over." She whispered to him and he couldn't deny that statement. He felt her continue on and his eyes close and his head started to fall back as she kissed his neck. She was the only person who knew who he was and the only person that could really control him. Ben pulled Rey closer planting another kiss to her lips with a small smile. She knew how to keep him calm and keep his head where it needs to be. Ben pulled her closer feeling that sensation him that only she could make him feel. Rey pulled away to see his eyes as they continued on. They're eyes locked not breaking even with the sensations rising slowly between them. Rey smiled a little at him knowing this wasn't the most private spot to be doing this but it was rather exciting. Rey leaned in again letting her fingers get tangled in his hair. Ben pulled her closer as they went on.

* * *

It was nice to be back home and out of the suits and back into their normal clothes. Rey liked the pretty dresses but she was always afraid if she had to fight then how could she fight in a dress? It seemed more for ceremonial purposes.

Rey sat on the ground in their room reading through the text and would go back and forth between the readings and what was before them. Ben came into the room as Rey looked up at him and he sat before her.

"Ok, so, this well according to the text, it a very deep session of meditation. It's…supposed to send you within in the Force to…pull back the vale of which you have." Rey then looked to Ben and he looked confused. "This may take some time for you to get there, says for some it takes hours." Ben didn't look convinced but would try anyways. He then reached for a jar that held something in it.

"What's this?" He asked and Rey took it from him.

"Feathers from a glog." She answered and Ben looked confused. "People sell weird things." She added and Ben could only imagine. Rey continued to go back and forth reading and checking everything. "Ok," She then looked back to Ben as he sat there waiting. Rey stood up and started to place the ingredients she had in some sort of order around Ben; most of if it was oils and types of powders or spices. She then dropped the some feathers around him.

"Why fathers?" He asked as he reached for one looking at it.

"According to the text…to…lift you…" She didn't sounded like this was going to work; it seemed more like magic than anything. Ben placed the feather away and figured most of this was for show, to put you in the mindset that these were needed when really it was some very deep thought. However the spices did give off a sweet relaxing smell. Rey then dimmed the lights and only a few candles were lit. This was to decrease all external stimulation and to have him relax and focus.

"So, how long do I meditate?" He asked as Rey sat down and nodded.

"It says until one achieves…self unity." Rey answered and Ben nodded.

"Ok, a really long time." Ben answered and began to get into the meditation position and started to take deep breaths. He scratched his shoulders, rolled his neck and began to relax his body. He took in more deep breaths and the sweetness of the spices took over. Ben closed his eyes and started to push away his thoughts, trying to quiet is loud mind. Rey knows it's hard for him to start the process and it takes him time. He can reach into the Force easily that wasn't the problem but to close himself off from everything, to try and do that was hard for him at times. And now that he has to do it in such a different way, it was going to take longer.

"There's just you." Rey spoke softly to help guide him into meditation. The sound of her voice was calming and her presence soothing. "Only you, nothing else in this room. There's only you, let everything…fall away." Ben heard her voice and controlled his breathing. All the chattering noise in his head, the tiny fingers prying at him, he set up a block to close it all down.

Ben's eyes opened and he felt rather relaxed as he looked around but he stood up quickly. He wasn't with Rey, he wasn't anywhere as he looked around. Ben stood up slowly as he looked around the blackness. He felt he should be worried but he wasn't. Was this what deep meditation looks and feels like? Ben began to walk around hearing his footsteps echo into the darkness. As he walked around not knowing where to go he saw the tiniest light from afar.

Ben neared the light and it got bigger the closer he got. It was like a tunnel as he continued and from the light he could see blue skies, he could hear the waves crashing, the ocean moving, smell the salty air. Ben came out of the darkness and looked out feeling the wind on him. He looked around seeing the cliffs of a green island. He knows this place, he's seen it before in Rey's head; this was the island she dreamt as a child, when she was looking for comfort in loneness. He stood there for a moment and saw at the edge of the cliff almost like a seat. Ben started to walk closer to it slowly. But before he reached it, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up; there was chill that ran up his entire spine. He stood there in fear; his heart raced nearly beating out of his chest.

Ben turned around slowly and stood stiff. From the entrance of which he came stood before him was Luke.

"Where's Rey!" Luke yelled as Ben stood there. Luke look deeply at Ben. "She's the only one who knows of this place, so where is she?" Luke demanded again but Ben stood there.

"This is a dream." Ben finally spoke.

"Some how…our minds are here." Luke seemed confused as he looked around. This wasn't the Force connection like he and Rey had is it? Ben walked closer to Luke and his uncle flinched causing Ben to flinch too. "You're not strong enough for this type of mind control."

"How do you know what I can and cannot do?" Ben asked.

"Then why are you here?" Luke asked again but once more Ben stayed quiet.

"Snoke is dead, I killed him." Ben started and Luke looked less than convinced.

"And now you're Supreme Leader. That was the plan all along?" Luke asked and Ben let out a sigh standing there.

"It doesn't matter what I say, you're never going to believe me." Ben decided to be honest. "Right?" Luke held his ground. "I know this place, I know where you are so if I wanted you dead I would have killed you a long time ago." And that was true as Ben stood there. "If I wanted to kill Rey I would have a long time ago."

"So, where is she?" Luke asked again and Ben continued to look to his uncle.

"She leaves, has been gone for a year and what have you done? Nothing?" Ben didn't answer the question but questioned his uncle. "You taught her nothing, you left her." Luke stood there. "You never came after her, she was tortured by Snoke and you did nothing."

"That's why you killed him?" Luke asked because Ben did say he killed Snoke.

"I turned my lightsaber to my true enemy." Ben answered.

"Then where is Rey?" Luke asked.

"She's the last Jedi, you would like to know wouldn't you?" Ben was turning to that defiant student. "You've done nothing to find her, you don't deserve her."

"And you do?" Luke asked and that seemed to punch Ben in the chest. He was about to answer no because he didn't. Everyday he feels Rey was better than him and deserved more. He was now king and the survivors of Alderran deserved a better king; Han and Leia deserved a better son. "How ever you were able to do this, leave."

"You never could see past your own arrogance." Ben spat out and Luke's eyes widen. "You let your name become vanity."

"You're one to talk." Luke added as they stood there. "You killed your own father for what? You were born into privilege Ben Solo, you never once suffered."

"I have suffered!" Ben yelled back. "Snoke!" He had to remind his uncle.

"He clouded you but you could have resisted instead you went straight to the dark!" Luke countered him.

"Because you've never been tempted by the dark." Ben threw back and Luke stared at him hard. "I needed you, I needed you as a teacher, as my uncle and you tried to kill me." Ben reminded him just to make sure he remembers. "You failed me and you failed Rey."

"Rey will come back to complete her training as I did with my master." Luke ensured Ben.

"She's not coming back, not to you." Ben stated feeling his fist tightening.

"Then where is she?" Luke asked once more.

"She's with me and you stay away from her." Ben answered with demand. Luke held out his hand and Ben did likewise in defense feeling Luke trying to push him away with the Force. Ben called his saber to him igniting it. Luke ignited his saber as well as Ben ran to his uncle and threw his saber down. Luke blocked the blow and swung around. Ben held his ground and twirled his saber slowly. The two Skywalkers clashed again, a master and his student. Ben kicked Luke back but Luke swung his saber and Ben dodged it. The red and green sabers made contact a few more times and they held stood off.

"I am sorry I failed you Ben." Luke finally spoke.

"I'm sure you are!" Ben yelled at him but Luke did noticed Ben's fighting style was not ruthless as he thought it would be or could be. Ben had control and even in that statement, it had control. "I thought I could find some answer, I was wrong." Luke then deactivated his saber wondering what that meant. "You hold nothing, you're just…you're not the Luke Skywalker this galaxy believes…not anymore." Ben deactivated his saber. He didn't feel the fear and dread anymore. Luke did not hold that emotion over him. Ben was stronger now, he has gotten stronger because of Rey. She was the only person in the galaxy that gave him that emotional need. "I don't need you and neither does Rey."

Ben's eyes flashed open and he looked around. His head was on the floor as he rolled over. The candles were nearly dying and the sweet smells of the spices were long gone. He then saw Rey asleep on the floor. Not once did she leave him while he was in the trans. Ben slowly sat up feeling groggy. He shook off the heaviness and got up. He walked over to Rey and in once swift and gentle move he scooped her up in his arms. She didn't stir as he carried off to bed. But instead of laying her down, crawling in next to her; Ben sat there cradling her in his arms. He took a moment to study her. Why did he see Luke?

* * *

Rey was at the computer typing and entering data. As she did this Connix joined in with BB-8 behind her. They were continuing to update the hyperspace tracker. Rey reached for her drink as she sat back letting the data run.

"After this Leia wants us to look up some information about the Old Republic." Connix spoke and Rey looked to her.

"What does she want us to look for?" Rey asked.

"The old constitution." Connix answered and Rey smiled a little.

* * *

Outside Ben stood off to the side as a several hundred people stood out on the beach. Antar was training the Storm Troopers; Ben might as well train his forces to. Finn had some basic fighting skills as all Troopers do, that's how he was able to defend himself from Kylo Ren even if Ren was just toying with him. Finn was overseeing the new training program with Ben approving the skill set. Within this group Poe was standing among them. Ben gave him some pointers but he felt this could be handy in the upcoming fights.

This was going beyond the standard defense they have been taught. They were going to learn a little more so the fight can be fair. Ben was off to the side watching seeing some of them were interested and others probably felt that a blaster will save them. Ben walked over to one man that caught is attention.

"Hit me." Ben demanded and the man was unsure if he heard right. The fighter took a swing and Ben easily dodged it with no effort. "Again." Ben demanded and the man took another swing and this time Ben grabbed his hand and flipped him to the ground. "Blaster or no blaster you're already dead." Ben stepped back letting the man get up. "The new Supreme Leader, he's training the Order differently, your average Storm Trooper will become what the Death Troopers are now. And the Death Troopers, they're getting private lessons from a Sith."

Ben wanted to make sure that these people knew what they were going up against. The fight was changing and it was going to get harder. Just like with Rey, he was going to make sure these people could fight and if they did die, they went down fighting. These men and women were not Jedi by any means but it doesn't mean that they can't learn a thing or two.

* * *

In the communications room a small alarm was going off. Rey was already gathering information as Connix radio in the command crew. Leia was already in the room as Ben, Poe, Finn and Chewie rushed into the base.

"What is it?" Leia asked as Rey pulled up the information on the screen.

"Dreadnought." Rey stated as the rest of the boys came in looking.

"Proximity?" Leia asked and Connix typed up some information.

"Three systems away." Connix answered. They did extend their sensors so they would pick up more.

"What the hell is Dreadnought doing all the way out here in Wild Space?" Finn asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Passing by?" Poe asked as they looked to the screen. It's rare for a Dreadnought to be alone let alone being all the way out here.

"You think they're looking for the fleet?" Connix asked. "Our fleet?"

"They're a few systems away but it couldn't hurt to put on our cloakers." Poe added and Rey went ahead and typed in some information that would cloak the base just in case. "They're way out of range for the Ion cannon."

"No, but we can reach them." Ben suggested and Poe smiled nodding.

"Rey has been working on the small cloaking fields for the X-Wings." Poe added.

"You want to attack a Dreadnought with nothing but X-Wings?" Leia asked and Poe shrugged not seeing it as a bad idea. "Take out a Dreadnought?"

"But that could probe the Order to come out here." Connix added.

"Not if it appears it's the fleet that attack in space." Ben jumped in and Poe seemed a little too happy seeing Ben was really siding with him. "They don't know how much we have."

"Just two of the capitals for show." Poe added and Leia continued to look at them. "Blue, Black and Red squad attack, we use the new cloaking device. Take out their surface cannons, blow up their system reactor from the inside. Ben knows that pathway. Two capital ships show up literally for show, Ben pulls the trigger, boom, we'll be home by dinner."

Everyone looked around wondering if Leia will even budge on that plan. It all relied on the hopes that the X-Wings were cloaked for it be even close to working. They could take out another Dreadnought and this time not lose anyone. Leia then looked to Rey and Ben. Then Rey and Ben looked to each other. Rey then went to type something and pressed a button.

"Blue, Black and Red squads are cloaked." She stated waiting for the final approval. Poe smiled and looked to Leia.

"By dinner." Leia stated firmly and Poe nodded and looked to Ben and everyone started to leave. Leia then looked to Rey as the young girl smiled. "Fly boys." Leia sighed as she took a seat next to Rey. "Dangerous, reckless, impulsive," Rey continued to smile Leia because while Ben won't admit he is a _'fly boy'_ he was one. He got a rush when he flew. He comes from that stock. Han was a reckless fly boy same with Luke and Anakin. Rey got up to see Ben off.

In the hanger the squads were being prepped and the pilots with them. R2 came rolling over to Ben's X-Wing ready to join him. Ben climbed up the small side latter and got into the cockpit as R2 took his spot in the back and started to run some tests. Ben then looked over seeing Rey on top of the latter facing him.

"You know as king, they won't let you fly forever." Rey reminded him Ben nodded but it didn't mean he was agreeing. Rey then reached for the headset as Ben refused to where the helmet. She helped him get set up as he began to flip the switches. Once he was wired he looked to Rey and she smiled at him. "Home before dinner." Ben couldn't help but chuckle with a small smile. He then leaned in, placing his hand to Rey's cheek and sweetly kissed her.

"My Lady," He said softly and she continued to smile as she climbed back down the latter and headed back to the communication room. Ben pressed a button as the cockpit closed and the engines started to fire up. Ben then flew out of the hanger first with everyone following.

* * *

Rey sat down at the computer and put her headset on and started to track them and the Dreadnought.

"All Squad Leaders report in." She ordered and each leader reported in. That meeting a few days ago hit her and what Ben had told the leaders there. She was a scavenger, once. She did survive all on her own and she fought Kylo Ren with no training. She has made her way to the top and now ordering for the Squad Leaders to report to her, she was equal to General Leia. It didn't matter what the old men thought, maybe they thought a woman like her couldn't dot it and yet here she was. The voices within her earpiece listen to her command. They reported to her and like Leia they will response with a _'Yes Ma'am'_ every time.

* * *

Out in space the squads did not need to jump into hyperspace. The Dreadnought may pick up something coming to them but they won't see it. Ben led the group as he piloted the X-Wing. Holdo and Star Dust were hovering outside of range and ready to pull in when the time was right. Ben then saw the Dreadnought in view and reached up holding on to a lever.

"R2 power up and lock on to the ship." Ben spoke to the droid. R2 beep in response and Ben looked to a screen seeing a bar going from red and hopefully green. The squads of X-Wings started to form up.

"They haven't been able to lock in on you, they don't even know you're within firing range." It was Rey's voice and that was good to know. They might actually pull this off. Ben looked to his screen seeing the red bar go to yellow as he kept his hand on the lever.

"Take out all the surface cannons. Be prepared for enemy fighters." Ben ordered. TIEs will come forth and they will be able to see the X-Wings. The bar was green and Ben slammed the lever forwards as the X-Wing powered through space. R2 let out a long beep that Ben swore it was more of a _'Yahoo'_. Ben spun the X-Wing and started to fire across the surface of the Dreadnought. He didn't fire randomly as he hit his targets. The X-Wings flew in and started to follow. They breached their shields easily and the cannons all over started to blow up.

"Woo!" Poe cheered as he steered gunning down the cannons that have yet to fire because to the Dreadnought there was nothing to fire at. Poe pulled up waiting for TIEs to show up, it was only a matter of time. Ben looked to his screen seeing R2 was talking and doing the calculations on the best point of entry for them. As they waited Ben continue to fire on the Dreadnought to cause some damage because the rest of the X-Wings were about done taking out the cannons. "Here comes the party!"

A block of TIEs roared out of the Dreadnought started to come their way but the X-Wings met with firing on them to push them back.

"Fly close to the surface, they can't track us well." Poe ordered and the squads began to fly to the surface.

Ben flew a little away from the fight trying to find the best way in and out of the Dreadnought.

"Did you find a way in?" Ben asked and R2 beeped at him. "Behind us?" Ben asked and turned the ship around as R2 gave instructions and Ben sighed. "Of course it's that way." Ben muttered looking to the fight that he will have to get through. R2 beeped again. "Watch the language." He added and R2 gave him a sassy beep. Ben gave a sigh and headed straight into the fight and started to fire. "Poe, I got a way in but I need to cover so they don't follow."

"Red Squad," Poe called out. "Five of you guard Black Leader, don't let any enemy fighters follow." He ordered and a few of the Red Squads headed towards Ben taking out some TIEs. R2 continued to talk to Ben letting him they were almost there.

"We're going through a hanger?" Ben asked questioning the droid. R2 frantically beeped and Ben didn't feel like arguing as R2 gave his reasoning. "Fine, fine through the hanger it is." Ben then did a backwards pull and dived into the hanger and saw even more TIEs. "This was a bad idea." He then pulled the trigger and started to fire at them. Ben flew as fast as he could. "R2 charge the engine again, we'll need to get out in a hurry. And you do have a way out right?" Ben asked and R2 beeps seemed a little offended that Ben would ask that. Ben continued to fire at the TIEs as the hanger was turning into flames. He then went left into tunnel and followed it. He checked his radar seeing he wasn't being followed.

"The Dreadnought has placed out a distress call." Rey's voice came over the headset.

"Deploy Holdo and Star Dust." Ben ordered as he continued to fly. He then pulled up and now was at the main reactor. "Ok R2, hopefully you have a way out, if not this is going to be a real short trip." Ben then grabbed his torpedo launcher and a small screen turned on. He didn't need help aiming for the reactor as he pressed the trigger and the torpedo was off and hit the reactor dead center. "Get us out of here R2!" Ben yelled and the droid beeped sounding like he was on it.

Ben flew through the belly of the Dreadnought as the flames behind him were growing. The turbo engine of the X-Wing was charging up just in case they needed something else. Ben flew but R2 in the back telling him they needed to go faster didn't help Ben. He kept checking the screen see if the engine was ready. The yellow then went green and he placed his hand on the lever. The fire was getting closer and R2 yelled and Ben slammed down the lever again the X-Wing spread through the tunnel and then out just as the Dreadnought fell apart.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here!" Poe ordered as the two capital ships continued to fire on the last of the TIEs. The small fleet started to fly back to base while Holdo scanned the sector making sure that nothing was coming.

From the base Rey and Connix also monitor the sector and so far they were ok. They couldn't stay long to be on the safe side. She looked to the screen seeing everyone was flying back and saw Ben's X-Wing far behind everyone else. But one other X-Wing was flying back and she knew it was Poe's waiting on Ben.

* * *

The base remained cloaked and on guard as a few Destroyers did show up. There was nothing to show up to though and the Resistance remained ever quiet. Of course though there was a little bit of a celebration because that was a win if you could ever call one. They needed to embrace that win because a loss will happen it was inevitable at some point.

The small party inside the base continued but Ben stood outside on top of the hill by himself. The sun was setting; the ocean was a bit choppy tonight. He stood there was the wind blew. The sun was already setting on darkness as a storm was coming in for the night. He stood there alone, he should celebrate but he couldn't, not right now. There was still conflict in him but not the light and dark fighting. The conflict was deciding who he was. What was the point of going to that dark place to see Luke?

He felt like he more questions and no answers. Ben watched the sun slowly disappearing and the cool night setting in. He could smell the rain coming. What happened today will only provoke the angry beast that is the Order. Ben then closed his eyes feeling that push and pull again. What happens if he just decided to walk away? That's what he wanted to do for a long time, long before meeting Rey, before joining the Order. He wanted to walk away from it all. Was he needed in this?

Just then he could see Luke in his head, the memory of the deep meditation session. Why was it Luke he saw? Why not his father? Why not some random and wise Jedi? Why Luke? Why someone who tried to kill him? Ben felt that lump in his throat, that deep hurt in his chest of betrayal by someone who he trusted. Snoke was going to kill him someday deep down he knew that. Ben then called his saber to him as he looked to the unfinished hilt, the unfinished work. He let the hilt drop to the ground. He continued to stand there feeling alone and even if Rey was next to him she would not be able to comfort him. Why was he here? Who was he?

Ben closed his eyes once more feeling himself slowly dropping to the ground to his knees.

' _If you walk away,'_ A voice whispered to him as Ben kept his eyes closed hearing the voice. Ben opened his eyes and before him he saw that same man in his dreams. Those same eyes he has, that scar above one mirroring the one on Ben's face. _'This galaxy will be forever doomed. The Sith will rule with no balance, nothing.'_ Ben looked to the man, his grandfather. _'I failed, the Jedi failed, but where they failed you can succeed.'_ Ben then looked down as his grandfather held Ben's lightsaber to him. _'The weapon of a true Jedi.'_ Ben looked back to his grandfather. _'You are stronger than our blood.'_ Anakin held the lightsaber to Ben and Ben slowly reached out and took it back.

Ben's eyes opened and he was still standing there and looked to his hand seeing the saber back in it. He looked out and felt the Force and it was strong. The conflict was not there. Ben was able to take in a normal breath as he looked out seeing the last light of day. He saw Luke to see himself.

Ben didn't need Luke anymore; he can cut that part of him off. He was still seeking approval from Luke after all these years. Ben turned to the light on his own, he's made his own choices and all for the better. Luke was not there for them. Whatever density was out there he could set it, because that is all he has been doing. He was whoever he wanted to be and he wanted to be Ben Solo. Ben ignited the saber as the red beam glowed before him. But something was different with the blade, the deep red was no longer there, it seemed a little more pale this time. Ben gripped the hilt a little tighter as he looked out into the night seeing the lightening coming towards him.

 _ **A/N: Ok so what do we think about this chapter? A few things happened. We get to see Ben as a king doing king things. We see Rey has stepped into a different role and she still hasn't quite gained the respect she deserves…yet. A little steamy scene in there for you super Reylos. Now what about Ben? The struggle between the light and dark seems to be small so now he's fighting between different names. His journey is far from over finding out who he is.**_

 _ **What about Luke? What did you all think of that moment? And what about grandfather and grandson? What did you get out of there?**_

 _ **Who's ready to see another Knight? It's been a while since the last Knight. What do you want to see next? What do you think will happen next? Ben has a lot of enemies now and everyone can see his face and that's the whole title of the chapter, he's a wanted man and is wanted by different people. Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, following and commenting.**_


	28. 72-48-24-0

Chapter 27 72-48-24-0

Rey and Ben ran down the hall with their sabers ignited. They ran side by side in a hurry knowing the enemy wasn't far behind. Rey turned the corner sharply with Ben next her although he lost some traction and slide a little further away from Rey and had to catch back up. Ben looked behind him seeing shadows in the distance.

"Blaster doors!" Rey pointed and Ben reached her side grabbing her arm so they can stay and keep up with one another. With her free hand Rey reached out and crushed the panel with the Force. The doors started to close and they both slid underneath for as the doors were locked.

"Now what?" Ben asked and Rey looked around and saw some computers.

"I can hack it from here." She answered as she put her saber away and sat as desk. Ben looked around room making sure they safe.

"How long will it take?" Ben asked and Rey began to type and placed a disk into the computer.

"How long can you give me?" She asked and Ben nodded and brought his wrist COMM closer.

"Chewie, Connix, get the Falcon ready." Ben ordered deactivated his saber clipping it to his belt as he looked around. He was already making a plan on their exit.

"Where the hell are you guys?" It was Poe's voice over the COMM.

"We managed to find a computer room." Ben answered back guarding Rey as she worked.

* * *

On the other side of the outpost Poe fired at some Troopers as he was with Finn. This was supposed to be a quick easy heist type mission. It was go in the cover of night, get in and go. Now the sun was rising and the whole base was alerted to them. There were no fighters it was just Rey, Ben, Poe, Finn, Chewie and Connix. Chewie and Connix were in the Falcon making their way over to them to get ready to take off. Poe and Finn got back into the building and closed the door. Finn shot at the panel hoping that will buy some time.

"This mission sucks." Finn commented checking his weapon and looked around seeing where they could go.

"We've had worse." Poe added as they started down the hall knowing this was far from over.

* * *

In the computer room Rey worked frantically typing. Ben continued to stand there knowing the enemy was hot on their heels. He then twirled his saber as he turned it back on knowing the enemy was at the door trying to open it.

"Rey, we have company!" Ben yelled meaning she had to get whatever she could or forget about it. Ben held out his saber ready. The key codes were in front of her and she began to copy them. Ben twirled his saber as Rey reached for the disk, got up and turned to Ben.

"Let's go." She insisted and Ben raced to her as they head to another door. They raced out and as they ran they ran into Finn and Poe. The four of them ran down the hallway together but heard something behind them. Finn saw they were being followed. The four upped their speed and got into another room and sealed the door. They heard the pounding and blaster rays on the other side. The four stood there to take a moment to breathe but they didn't have time.

"Maybe we got them demoralized." Poe commented as the four started to spread out to find a way out and make their grand exit.

"Shut up." Ben ordered as he looked around hearing the pounding on the other side.

"Did you get the data?" Poe asked and Rey held up the disk and Poe smiled.

"If we don't find a way out it's all for nothing." Finn reminded them as he held his blaster ready to fight.

"We always find a way out." Poe sounded like while they were somewhat stuck they can still manage. They looked around the room. Just then doors blew opened and some Troopers started to fire at them. Rey ducked under some desks as the three boys got to a wall as both Poe and Finn shoot at it making enough of a hole to get through. The three got threw not realizing Rey wasn't with them. Rey took a deep breath and stood up and blocked the blaster rays with her saber and killed a few Troopers in the process. She then made a run for it but she came to the back of the room seeing there was no way out.

On the other side Finn saw the camera and saw Rey was trapped with the Troopers moving in.

"She has no way out!" Finn yelled at Ben and Poe not knowing what to do. Ben looked to the video studying it quickly and then looked to a wall. He ignited his saber and ran towards the wall. He slashed through the wall and then jumped to it and through it. Rey looked up as Ben stood there. He reached for her and she reached to him as he pulled her out and the four were back together and took off running.

"The exit should she be straight ahead and left!" Poe yelled and then an explosion happened. "Ok, go right!" He yelled out making sure they went in the right direction and the four turned. This mission kept getting worse and worse.

"We're running out of hallway." Finn looked around and now they were trapped. The four looked around quickly assessing the current situation and how to move on. "Now what?" Then Rey saw a huge vent and knelt down opening it and looked in. "Whatever you're doing Rey do it fast!" Rey looked to them and brought her wrist COMM to her.

"Chewie, have BB-8 send the schematics of the building to me!" She demanded and then a small HOLO of the floor plan came up. "I want to see the air ducts." Then that popped up and Rey looked at it, she knew how to read floor plans so quickly she seemed faster than a computer at times. "Let's go!" She ordered as she crawled in.

"Come on let's move!" Poe yelled as Rey crawled through the vents. It was large enough for them to crouch down and run through. Ben pulled them in and with the Force pulled the cover of the vent back to its spot with the Force and quickly wield it shut with the tip of his saber. Rey started to lead them through as they ran low to the ground. "After this, I call for a normal picnic day on the beach." Poe added as they went through. Rey then came to a four-way intersection and looked at her map. She went left and they followed.

"Connix you copy?" Ben asked to his COMM as he was behind them making sure they weren't being followed.

"Yes, Admiral!" It was Connix voice.

"What's your position?" Ben demanded.

"We're tracking you guys now, less than two minutes away." Connix answered.

"We're almost out!" Ben announced as they crawled through the ducts. Rey then stood up straight seeing the vent above her. Ben walked up to Rey and without directions or need for directions he lifted her up easily as she lifted the grate and climbed out. Poe then took Ben's shoulder as Ben lifted Poe up and Rey grabbed him pulling him out. Finn did the same and the three reached down as Ben jumped up and they all helped pull him out. The Falcon flew overhead and landed as the four ran to it.

"Need a lift?" Connix asked as the four ran to the ramp and into the Falcon.

"Chewie take off!" Ben order as he was the last one in and he took a nano second to breathe. "Poe and Finn I want you on the guns." He ordered the two tossed down their blasters and headed to the gunners and got in. Ben headed to the cockpit as BB-8 raced with him R2 joined on the mission with them too. Ben got into the pilot chair as Chewie started the flight sequence. Connix and Rey sat behind the two.

As the Falcon took off Troopers started to fire at them.

"We're being fire at!" Poe's voice came over the COMM as Ben put the earpiece on.

"We're always being fired at." Ben muttered to himself.

"And here comes the parade." Rey commented seeing some TIEs coming at them. Ben pulled up and around.

"Keep them off me." Ben ordered as he and Chewie started to make their way out of the planet's orbit. Rey started working the anti-lightspeed tracker. "Get us into lightspeed Chewie." Chewie road and pressed the controls up but the ship made a moan and nothing.

"No lightspeed?" Rey asked and Ben looked at the control board frantically.

"Shit!" Ben got up from the chair. "Rey!" He commanded as she took over to fly and Ben ran out.

"Why aren't we in hyperspace?" Finn asked.

"It's down again." Connix informed them.

"Again? What that's like the fourth time this month." Poe commented as he continued to fire at the TIEs following them. Ben followed by BB-8 and R2 went to a panel as he pulled it off. He started to look at the wires.

"Rey!" He called to her. He knew the Falcon in and out, this was his childhood playground and he's been trying to rebuild this frater for the last year. But when he fixes one thing another piece falls apart. Rey knew her mechanics so she came running to him. She knew what she needed to do and grabbed a tool kit and started to work and the two worked frantically. They passed tools to one another and worked off one another. R2 started to beep wildly and both Rey and Ben looked to the droid. Rey nodded and Ben reached in and pulled at cable. The ship jolted and Chewie knew that was the cue.

The Falcon took off into hyperspace and Ben lowered himself to the floor dropping the tool on the floor out of exhaustion. Rey went to the floor and sat next to him breathing heavily. They then faced each other for a moment and Rey smiled at him. Ben smiled a little and took in a deep breath as he reached out placing hand on her shoulder. That was not their best mission to clock in.

* * *

The team sat in the common area to debrief for a moment as they made their way to base. Ben chugged down some water and placed his cup on the table.

"I'd rate that mission a three." Poe added as everyone was catching their breath. "Did you get everything?" He asked Rey and her eyes widen with the face asking _'are you serious?'_ Poe nodded knowing they needed a second. Every one of them was sweaty, tired and dirty.

"We're still alive, that was close." Finn reminded them Chewie barked. "How did they know we were there?" Finn asked and Poe shrugged and took in a deep breath. They might have tripped a system and didn't realize it. "How long will it be before they realize what we took?"

"It'll take them a while." Rey answered meaning she hid her tracks. She then started to laugh and that caused Poe to laugh and Finn chuckled and Ben just looked annoyed. Connix smiled knowing they were laughing because this went so wrong and yet they pulled it off. Leia won't be laughing when they report back but they did managed to accomplish this mission. Rey rested her head to Ben's shoulder as he leaned back in the seat resting.

* * *

Rey let the hot water running down her sore body. The team got a stern talking to and Leia went from angry General to stern mom. They were more afraid when she went mother on them not a war General. It didn't matter now as the mission was done, they were home safe and got the data they wanted. Rey ran her hands through her hair but she wasn't alone anymore in the shower stall. Ben went in to join her because he was tired. That mission was supposed to take an hour from time of landing to take off. They got trapped all night.

But for some reason after a tough mission or battle, a grueling sparring match; Rey and Ben seemed more amped up to be with one another. Maybe it was the adrenaline and they seemed to live off of it. But looking back they managed to fix the hyperdrive on the Falcon quickly and they did it without speaking they just worked in perfect synch with one another. Ben pulled Rey in for a series of kisses and she responded wrapping both arms around his shoulders.

* * *

Rey rubbed her sleepy eyes as she looked to the screen. It was late at night and she continued to type and continued to decrypt the coding as she went back and forth between the screens. She looked at the time knowing she should go to sleep. She couldn't fall asleep so she worked instead.

"Rey?" It was Ben and his voice was tired. She looked over seeing him to her looking like giant zombie. "It's three in the morning." He sat next to her squinting his eyes from the harsh computer light.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered and Ben didn't sense anything off or strange. She really just couldn't sleep and that happens. Ben then looked to the screen and watched the decoding and decrypting process happen. Rey was just pulling single letters and then go back to reassign those letters to words and then find out everything. The Order has been encrypting everything lately but that didn't stop Rey. She then sat back in her chair because there was nothing they could do now.

"Come back to bed." Ben offered and Rey sighed.

"I just want to have this ready for the morning so you can present this to the Commonwealth." She stated. Since their first meeting a series of Out-Rim Territories and some other systems have joined the Resistance and they were known as the Commonwealth for now. It appeared Ben was leading them politically even if he didn't want to but because he represented a people he had to be there politically. There was meeting going to be held by the leaders and Ben was one. Rey wanted him to succeed in his role as king so she wanted to make sure he had everything.

"You can still sleep and finish in the morning." Ben suggested and Rey sighed knowing she won't win this argument. She nodded and reached for the computer and dimmed the screen so it can stay on but it won't keep them awake. They stood up and walked to the bed together. Rey scooted closer to Ben and rested her head on his chest and got comfortable. She listened to his breathing and heartbeat hoping that can lull her to sleep.

She felt like she couldn't sleep though and sat up as Ben watched her. She pulled herself all the way on top of him and then rested her head on his chest again as he wrapped both arms around her. Rey took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt Ben kiss the top of her head and looked up to him. He tucked some hair behind her ear and she pulled herself closer, kissing him hungrily. When she kisses him like this something was bothering her. She may not know what it was that bothered her but it was something.

Ben pulled her in closer responding to her and then gently rolled over so he can look at her. She reached out placing a hand to his face. Sometimes just looking at one another was all they needed. Ben leaned in for another kiss just assure whatever doubts or whatever was weighing on her that it was all ok. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer into the night.

* * *

Ben walked towards a building but he was alone. He wanted Rey to be here to represent the Resistance but it was decided it was the Commonwealth's army and that the Resistance operated separately from the new forming government. If the Resistance needed to be represented or needed a voice within the Commonwealth that would be Ben's job. The young king walked as other leaders or their representatives were gathering into the hall. Ben walked in and looked for his seat and found it and sat down. He wasn't decked out in the robes just the red sash, a medal, the Resistance patch with a emblem indicating his Admiral status, a side cape and the smaller crown.

There would be a mediator for this and after everyone else would talk. They have been gathering weekly as more systems learned of this new government and learning it was the poorer systems wanting in. The Order has yet to learn about this as these meetings not only traveled but were kept secret. Ben sat there waiting for the last of the people to come in and the meeting started.

"I believe King Solo has information." The mediator started and Ben stood up holding up a disk as a droid came over and took it from him. Ben continued to stand there as Rey's works were now displayed for them.

"Excellent work." One leader commented to Ben.

"It wasn't me." Ben made sure that was known as he left his seat to present the information. The data Rey stole was a tactical read out of the ship the Order has been building, data one new projects and new bases that were to be established. Some of these bases were marked to be placed out in some of these leaders' home worlds. This should give the Resistance time to send forth some of their fighters to start training the systems' people to fight. The talk started as Ben sat down and he thought about Rey. He just wanted to get home to her. Something was amiss with her and he needed to make sure his student was ok. But a small smile formed as he thought about her from the early morning hours they had together.

* * *

As Ben was being a king Rey was training. It wasn't always easy to train alone for saber fighting. But she wasn't doing that. Finn held out a mat as Rey punched at it. She learned fast that Ben knew hand-to-hand combat. After she mastered sword training he taught her fist-to-fist training. She was doing that now. Rey took a moment to breath as Finn lowered the mat. She knew how to throw a punch and kick. He tossed the mat to Rey and she caught it and it was Finn's turned.

As they trained Poe came in to join in a little bit. He took a seat and began to critique on Finn's form. Once Finn finished Poe started and it would be the three of them training in some combat together.

* * *

Rey sat on the beach alone listening to the waves wash on shore. She was watching the sunset and let the breeze wash over her. She sat right where the waves washed up gently on the shore. She liked being like this as she sat there listening to sounds of day turning into night. She then reached out and picked up a shell and smiled. Ben worked hard in finding this place for her and she enjoyed everyday out here. Rey brought her knees closer to her chest as she studied the shell. She decided this one will go into her collection.

* * *

Back inside Rey toweled her wet hair and sat at her desk for moment. She looked to her two computer screens and saw a file opened to her latest tech projects. She thought about staying up to work on it but knew she should sleep. The faster she can fall asleep the faster she could wake up and Ben would be home. He wouldn't be home until late at night.

* * *

Rey started to stir awake and blinked a few times and rolled over reaching out to Ben but the space was empty. She sat up just a little and realized his side of the bed was never touched. She looked around and she can hear that it was raining outside. Rey got up and quickly got dressed and headed out to the hanger. The day had barely started and most of the base was still asleep, and the night shift was slowly turning in. As she reached the hanger the Falcon was there getting some repairs done although no one will touch it until Ben returns. Rey looked around seeing the sunlight slowly enter the hanger.

Rey walked through the hanger looking seeing all the ships and cruisers lined up nicely. She walked outside of the hanger seeing the Black Squad was lined up and the major ships in flanking position and ready to fly if needed. But she looked for one cruiser in particular. Ben had a different ship for when he traveled as King. She looked around she couldn't find it. Rey ran back into the hanger and looked for the Dock and Bay Charge. She found the woman there as she was ready to leave and just waiting for her relief to show.

"Shera," Rey walked up to her and the woman saluted her. "Did Ben return last night?" Rey asked and Shera type on her computer and shook her no.

"No Admiral Rey, he and the crew have not returned." Shera confirmed.

"When was the last time they check in?" Rey asked and Shera went to look.

"Not since yesterday since landing." Shera wasn't helping and Rey kept thinking.

"No distress calls?" Rey asked and Shera looked and shook her head no. "Call them." Rey then climbed into the little area as Shera placed a call out. The number was dialed and they waited. But nothing was coming back just a static white noise meaning the receiving end was gone. Rey then reached for a COMM. "Where's General Leia?" She asked.

"Sleeping." A voice replied.

"Wake her, now." Rey dropped the COMM link. "No ship is to leave the hanger." Rey order Shera and the woman nodded and started to type. Rey ran out of the hanger and into the living quarters of the base. She made it to the back where Leia was and the General just stepped out of her room.

"Rey?" She asked seeing Rey looked panic.

"Ben never returned last night, no call ins and we can't connect to him." Rey stated.

"Bad signal? Weather?" Leia wanted to make sure it wasn't a mechanical malfunction.

"I checked with Shera, there's nothing." Rey answered and Leia nodded.

"Call a meeting." Leia ordered and Rey nodded.

* * *

The commanders of the Resistance sat in the chambers in their round circle. Poe sat down next to Finn with Connix on the other side. Leia and Rey walked into the room as they were the two highest ranking officers. The room stood up as the two women stood there. Leia nodded for everyone to sit but Rey remained standing with Leia. The General then turned to Rey letting her lead this.

"Has Ben contacted anyone since leaving yesterday?" Rey asked and everyone looked around, some shaking their heads no others shrugging. Rey kept calm but this was looking worse by the moment.

"He didn't forget to check in?" One member asked and Rey hoped that's all it was.

"We can't get his ship to contact us and this meeting was to last for a day." Rey continued and everyone looked around knowing Rey had asked all the questions and looked for anything that pointed that Ben either did forget to check in or maybe he returned in an unconventional area. But no records of his return have been seen.

"What about contacting the Commonwealth itself?" Poe asked hoping they haven't tried that.

"They would have already dispersed by now." Finn answered meeting once the meeting was over the location was cut off to help keep them untraceable. "Communications status had shown the meeting adjourn yesterday afternoon."

"Then after meeting there was a dinner and then everyone left." A woman commander spoke up to add to the timeline. The complete details remained somewhat secret even if Ben will spill it to them later. But it was to keep everything shrouded and keep the Order from knowing anything.

"Have we checked in with any other leaders?" Connix joined in. If everyone got home safely then they were in trouble.

"From our detectors, everyone at that meeting other than Admiral Solo returned home." 3PO was in the meeting with the leaders and the chatter started. Something happened because everyone at that meeting left at the same time and Ben was gone.

"Side mission of some kind?" Poe asked to be a little bit more optimistic. "Maybe he went to check something out?"

"Like what?" Another leader asked and Poe shrugged.

"A distress call, a lead on something?" Poe offered a few reasons but when he looked to Rey that seemed to be highly unlikely. Ben would have let everyone know he was doing that. Rey didn't show it but she was in a panic. She wanted to get up and start looking but that wasn't going to do anything. They had to be thoughtful and through. "Is there a way to track his ship?" Rey nodded because she can find a way. She was already on it and in the middle of the room a HOLO pulled up with Ben's ship make and model. The screen then showed a map as Rey continued to type.

Poe stood up folding his arms across his chest as Rey finished. The timeline of Ben's departure and journey started. The room watched seeing a sped up time and then saw Ben' ship making it's way home and then it stopped and disappeared.

"What the hell?" Poe asked softly because the whole room asked that same question. "Pull in on that sector." Poe asked and Rey did just that and started to put up numbers. "No weird electrical stuff?"

"No, there's nothing in that area." Rey finished as she did her last scan on it.

"We send a scout team out there. Maybe his ship short circuited." Finn jumped in and they hoped that's all this was. Leia already knew she will not be able to have Rey sit this one out in anyway.

* * *

Some of the Blue Squad, a small medical cruiser and a bigger cruiser headed out to that sector of space. Rey saw the little ship floating there but something wasn't right, she couldn't feel Ben. They pulled the cruiser in and Rey went to board it and she was going to figure this out and now. Rey boarded the ship and already she knew this was bad. There were no lights so her crew along with Poe, Finn, Chewie and Connix came inside.

Rey pulled out something to give light and let the crew see if they can power the ship back up. Rey walked towards the quarters where Ben would be but the room was empty. Chewie then barked and Rey turned around to see what made the Wookie bark. She saw burn marks on the walls and they were cause by a lightsaber.

"There was a fight." Poe confirmed it as they stumbled around in the dark. Rey made her way to the cockpit and sat down but before touching the controls she winced. There was blood on the controls, it was smear everywhere and some of the controls were smashed. She felt her hand trembling and then the lights flickered on. She could see everything now and went to find where the ship log was. The rest of the crew joined up in the cockpit.

"There's nothing here." Finn confirmed as Rey continued to work and his own eyes widen seeing the blood on the controls. Just then a small hologram pulled up of the ships log. Rey could see when Ben entered the ship and that was when he first left. Rey started to speed everything up until she found what was necessary. She found a spot seeing Ben sitting in the chair looking bored. But when he looked up he got up as they heard sirens from the hologram. They gathered the ship was under attack. They watch Ben give out commands and one was to contact the Resistance.

* * *

Ben ignites his saber as the fight ensues but the log goes black. The screen was black but they could hear the fight. Finn reached out to Rey placing his hand to Rey's shoulder trying to comfort her. No one knew what was worse seeing or just hearing the fighting. Finn pulled Rey closer to him and the audio went out. The high command all looked around and Leia was still.

"First Order, it has to be them." A member stated and it seemed to be the only answer.

"How, this was a covert meeting, nearly off the books." Poe joined meaning they kept everything nearly under wraps.

"Sell out?" A woman spoke up. "Ben is wanted by the Order we all know this."

"A spy within the Commonwealth?" Connix asked.

"Or here?" Poe suggested and that created tension right away. There are enough people in this galaxy that will love to have Kylo Ren/Ben Solo dead. "We need to find a way to track him, find him."

"That's if he's not dead already." Someone suggested and Rey looked to that person. "His ship was taken over at approximately thirteen hundred hour. He was to return to base at midnight. We didn't discover that he was missing until this morning around six hundred hour. It is now fifteen hundred. A whole day has passed." No one could deny that or the reality that Ben Solo was already dead. But Rey knew better, she would have felt it, he's out there somewhere. "Where would we start?"

"As of now Admiral Ben Solo of the Resistance and the King of Alderaan is a prisoner of war." Leia declared and that made the situation that more serious. "I want a team out in that sector and I want in scanned thoroughly. I want our sector on twenty-four guard. I want the names of everyone who attended that meeting down to the janitor. I want my son home." Leia wasn't playing around and Rey stood up and was already on it.

* * *

The early hours of the morning were here. Rey was in the communications room and she was literally scouring the nearby sectors from Ben's last known site. She should sleep but couldn't. The bed was too cold and lonely and she couldn't rest until she knew where Ben was.

"Kiddo it's four in the morning." Poe walked into room and sat next to her handing her a drink. "I'll be honest, I didn't sleep much." He sipped his drink. "Anything?" Poe knew there was nothing but he at least had to ask. Rey shook her head no as she set down her cup and looked exhausted and frustrated. "We're going to find him." Poe was firm on that. He then pulled Rey in so she rested her head to his shoulder. "We'll find him."

* * *

Rey and Poe were sitting side by side on the ground and they were asleep. Poe's shoulder was Rey's pillow as she slept.

"Rey!" A voice called out. The young Jedi jolted a little as she started to come around. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes letting her vision clear. "Rey!" Rey looked around and saw Connix calling to her. "You need to see this." Poe helped Rey up and she helped him up as they followed Connix to the leadership chamber.

"This was sent to us just seconds ago." Leia informed everyone as they looked to the hologram in front of them. Leia pressed a button and the hologram began to play. Before the group four people stood, three Death Troopers and in the middle of two of them a man with a covering over his face.

"This is the mighty Kylo Ren." Voice came from somewhere and someone walked into the room. The person or who ever he was in black robes, black mask and Rey knew that look, it was a Knight of Ren. "Ben Solo as he calls himself now, the King of Alderaan, the Resistance Admiral, a traitor." The Knight then reached to the covering and showed Ben's face. "And now he's trying to form a government, fascism and tyranny for sure." There was a spy somewhere among them as the command crew watched this. "The Supreme Leader will not allow this terrorist, this murder and the organization he supports to continue. This is to the Resistance, lay down your arms, surrender and you precious King will live." The Knight swung around throwing a punch to Ben's face.

The entire room gasped in the wake of what they saw. Rey turned to Leia as the General covered her mouth in complete shock, her eyes wide in fear. Rey turned back to the HOLOgram and the Knight swung at Ben again knocking him to the floor. The Troopers around him continued to beat up on him. Rey could do nothing but watch. Poe walked to Leia pulling in closer to shield her from the images.

"You have three days." The Knight warned them and the screen went black. Rey continued to look in the direction of where Ben was, where he was being beaten. She tapped into the Force and felt him still there, weak but still there. She didn't have a way though to track him, if there was something it was left on the ship it was destroyed. She felt her heart racing and her mind running.

"I want a list of everyone who attending that meeting down to the hair dressers. I want everyone that knew about this meeting found and I want it done now!" Rey turned around looking at the command crew.

"You heard the Admiral! Let's move!" Finn ordered then room started to scramble out. Rey walked over to Leia and Poe as she fought back her emotions. Leia looked to Rey and wiped the tears away and stood tall trying to gain composure. Leia nodded letting Rey know she was ok even though she was far from it. Rey reached out placing both hands on Leia's shoulders assuring that she was going to get Ben. Leia reached out and pulled Rey in for a hug knowing she needed some comfort to.

* * *

The base was working over time as they pulled up everything they could. Rey walked through the hanger to the communications room as Connix met up with her.

"These are the names of all the people in that meeting. We're ready to deploy scouts to the location to see if anything was hacked in anyway." Connix explained to Rey handing her a disk and the Admiral nodded. Connix then handed another disk to Rey. "These are those who knew of the meeting outside of the Commonwealth, us included."

"Admiral Rey, Blue Squadron is ready to deploy to the system of Nimban." A man said and Rey nodded.

Out in the hanger Poe began to gear up his X-Wing with BB-8 in tow. The X-Wing lifted from the ground and his squad was on their way. Rey stepped out to watch them leave and then would monitor from afar. As she looked out into the day she knew the time was draining. Some would demand for them to surrender, others will fight even if Ben is killed. And while she was within the Force hoping for the best outcome she had to also understand the worse.

* * *

Rey, Finn, Connix, Chewie and Leia were in contact with Poe as they swept the location of the meeting site. So far it meant nothing had happened here. Nothing seemed to be hacked, damaged or out of place.

"It's quiet Rey and I don't like it." Poe's voice came over the COMM. Rey nodded.

"Return to base." Rey ordered and she looked to Leia. "We're going to need to talk to everyone at the meeting."

"Someone really that much of a coward?" Finn asked but yes someone could be that scared.

"This is the price on Ben Solo." Connix pulled up the data. A picture of Ben appeared with his information and then reward money.

"Han always had a high price but this is even more." Leia added remembering how Han was always concerned with the bounty on his head. Rey rested against the table looking at the so call reward for Ben's capture, it was a huge payout and that was putting it lightly. It was the money and the constant fear on top of it. Rey continued to look at the price seeing the many digits. There's probably bounty hunters looking but they knew this. She has encrypted all the coding and she continues to do so. Rey has managed to keep two maybe even three steps ahead when it came to security.

So this little game was done within. Someone knew this and they both needed and wanted the money. She stared out into nothing thinking. She could hear the chatter of the room within the distance but it began to fade as she continued to think.

"I know who." Rey stood up and looked around.

"How?" Finn asked. "We haven't even started to ask those who were there."

"Horffin." Rey answered. "The first meeting, he didn't like me and he made sure everyone knew Ben was Kylo." Rey explained.

"Why sell out the Commonwealth? Why possible destroy a chance at democracy?" Finn asked because that was valid question.

"Fear?" Leia asked and Rey nodded. "Fear keeps people in line and the major payout will help him."

"So, what do we do?" Connix asked because they can't go in and start throwing punches.

"Arrest him for treason?" Finn added but didn't sound confidant in that statement.

"The high command crew comes with me." Rey started and looked around. "We pay a visit, just going to talk."

"He might know something is up." Connix made sure they were aware but that didn't seem to phase Rey one bit.

* * *

The Falcon piloted through space and came to the system of Kwenn. They headed straight to the capital and Rey knew she should go in calm and collective, not throw any accusations and to be level headed. That's what she knew but that's not what she felt, if anything she felt betrayed. The Falcon landed and she left first with Finn, Poe and Chewie behind her. She was dressed for a fight, not a peace talk.

Horffin was sitting in his chair looking out the window to the rather pleasant day. As he reached for his cup he saw Rey walked towards his building. His heart started to race as he stood up. He then reached for his COMM.

* * *

Ben's eyes opened and he saw Rey was awake. They were out in the sun together, the waves washing up on the beach, the warmth of the day and cool breeze blowing on them. She smiled at him as she always does. Ben reached out to caress her face.

Ben jolted awake and looked round. He was sitting on the cold hard ground, the dim lights would flicker, the hum of the station was everywhere. Ben looked down to his bound hands in the restraints. He was sitting up against the wall and in front of him the bars that kept him in. One eye could barely open, he could taste blood in his mouth and he spat seeing the mix of clotted blood and saliva spatter on the ground. Just then he saw Bleys, a night before him.

Bleys was a Duros but unlike most that are a deep blue or green in skin he was more a pale blue, his eyes were a fire red. His face like Ben's carried scars. He was tall and lanky and on his body other than scars he had small tattoos. Much like Kylo Ren who kept the ashes of his enemies, Bleys tattoos those he's destroyed. The bars slid opened as Bleys walked in and squatted down to Ben's level.

"Where am I?" Ben asked, his voice horsed and filled with pain.

"No where important." Bleys answered knowing that Ben will try to connect with Rey. "How long has been Kylo?" Bleys seemed to strike up small talk. He then took a seat on the ground. "Wondering why I haven't killed you yet?"

"Antar wants that pleasure." Ben answered and Bleys nodded.

"Yes, yes he does." Bleys voice was deep and foreboding. "I have you but we're missing one key person. The Jedi," Ben continued to stare at Bleys. "Where is the Resistance Base? I know that's where you keep her." Ben then managed to lean forwards.

"Go to hell." Ben replied and Bleys smiled.

"I do miss you." Bleys then backhanded Ben across the face. "So, far they haven't laid down arms. You think they'll even try?" Ben sat back up looking at his former friend if you could call them friends. He didn't answer because either they were looking or they will save themselves and part of him was ok with that. "Call to her." Bleys stated and Ben kept quiet. He then reached out holding up a sharp blade to Ben. "I said, call to her." He then shoved the blade into Ben's shoulder. Ben let out a cry of pain as the blade went through his shoulder and out the other side. Bleys then started to turn it slowly. "Call to her," Bleys voice was soft but dark. "You call to her in your sleep, call to her now." Ben was breathing heavily in pain trying to bare it, resist it.

* * *

On Kwenn Rey sat silently waiting. She didn't want to interrogate Horffin because she knew she wouldn't be strong enough to do so. She would have beaten him up before getting anything out of him. As she waited Finn and Poe came out of the room as she sat there. But the look on their faces were not at all hopeful. Horffin came out cuffed knowing what he did but didn't look surprised by the ending of this.

"Why?" Rey asked him as she stood up.

"You know nothing of the Order, what they will do to us." Horffin began as he looked to Rey. "You are not a leader of a system, of a nation, you don't know what a burden it is to keep them safe. I did what I thought was right." His voice carried honesty and he truly felt what he did was right. Rey didn't say anything to him as Finn ushered him away.

"He gave us a vague location but he didn't even know entirely." Poe informed Rey meaning not only time was running out but they still had little to go off of.

* * *

Ben slowly woke up. He felt that pain in his shoulder quickly rising along with any other pain he might have. He sat himself up as much as he could, slowly as to not aggravate the pain any further. He wanted to call to Rey in the Force, have her sense him but that will bring the Order what they want. He can still for the most part careless what this galaxy does to itself but it was Rey he was hiding. If he dies then he knows he dies keeping her safe. He then saw someone come in.

"Ben," The voice was soft as his vision cleared a little. Once he could see straight he could see her brown eyes, her soft facial features. "Ben, wake up."

"Rey?" He asked and she reached out to him placing a hand on his cheek.

"Where are you?" She asked him as he looked around fighting off the blackout sensation. "Ben, please" She begged him. Ben looked at her as he sat up a little more. He studied her for a moment but something wasn't right. If she was trying to connect with him through the Force he would feel her, the breeze and calm. She was empty.

"Get out of my head." Ben demanded and the Rey before him disappeared.

Ben shot up as Bleys dumped some water on him. Ben was forced out of some sleep or trans as he looked around feeling the shock of the ice-cold water. It sent his nerve endings on fire on top of the pain he was already enduring. Bleys once more sat down in front of him.

"You always were tough." Bleys commented and it held no hate but more of reverence. "Do you remember the last day with all of us? Sitting at the table?" Bleys started as Ben continued to look at him shaking from the cold. He could barely see and he knew his face was covered in bruises, blood and swelling up. "Supreme Leader Snoke came in and gave us our assignments, splitting all of us up. After he left do you remember what we all agreed on?" He asked.

"I do." Ben answered and spat more blood out of his mouth; at least it was dry this time around.

"It was to one day reunite, one day to bring that bastard down and rule the galaxy as we wanted it." Bleys reminded him. "We swore to it, we swore in a blood pact." Bleys removed his glove and showed the faint scare. He then reached to Ben and showed Ben his bound hands, showing the faint scar he had. "We vowed to follow you, you were going to lead us into glory and…" Bleys paused and sighed. "Now look at you." The disappointment could be felt. "I was ready Kylo, I was ready to follow the true Supreme Leader, the heir to Lord Vader." Bleys then stood up. He then kicked Ben hard in the chest kicking the air right out of his lungs. "You deserve to die."

* * *

At the base in the communications room the command crew worked hard to find Ben. They had a map of the galaxy in front of them looking.

"So he's somewhere in this sector." Poe pointed to the Abrion area of the galaxy. "We won't be able to check every system there, not in time." Poe sounded panicked because time was running out. The people of Alderaan were getting nervous and some have volunteered to help.

"We've tracked him this far, there has to be a way to find him." Finn rushed in, they could not come all this way and then find nothing. "We didn't get this far." He reminded them to push a little more.

"What about the Force?" Connix added looking to Rey. "Take you out there and maybe find him?" That seemed pretty reasonable but the look on Rey's face didn't seem that she could do that.

"I can't find him in the Force anymore." Rey sighed to her answer. "He's…cut himself off." Rey was frustrated knowing he was intentionally doing that. It was to keep them safe but it made her feel completely helpless.

"He's protecting us." Leia made sure everyone was aware of what was happening. That made everyone in the room that much more amped up to save him. Leia studied the screen in front of her and then Poe noticed her face. He could tell she was noticing something they haven't. "Scarif," She pointed out.

"What about it?" Finn asked as Leia being to zoom in on the map to the system.

"It was run by the Empire, they kept their data there," Leia pulled up the small planet. "It's where Rebel Spies stole the Death Star plans." Leia smiled a little remembering that day. Those Rebels died but not without defeat. "He's there." Connix then took over and started to pull what information she could. Everyone waited for a moment and the moments seemed to just drag out.

"It's a wasteland now, most of the oceans are gone or covered in oil. Acid rain at times." Connix described the place now. It was a tropical planet, green with blue oceans decades ago. Connix continued to type and pull more information. "There is a facility there." She then let everyone look and read. They couldn't make much out from it but it seemed First Order fitting.

"It's heavily guarded." Poe began to explain what he saw. "We would need to take some of the fleet there just to get in, look," He pointed and zoomed in on a spot. "Shield generator."

"That's what they want us to do." Finn folded his arms across his chest and Chewie barked something as he added to it. "It's defiantly a trap."

"Heavy armor, the capitals all of that, they'll know and they'll launch a counter defense. They're ready." Poe continued on and the room remained quiet. This must have been something they have been plotting and planning for a while now. Leia then sat down as she thought about what to do. Her son's life was on the line, he was maybe the last person she had in this galaxy. She almost watched him die before and even at one point thought he was gone forever to the Darkside.

"I'll go." Rey spoke up and everyone looked to her. "I'll go." She was ready to take off right now.

"Alone?" Finn asked and she shrugged.

"They're expecting all of us not just one." Rey laid out her reasoning. But what were the chances he was even there? A trap within a trap perhaps? What if she goes in and Ben isn't there? She gets taken then its over completely.

"Rey, that's a heavily guarded First Order base, it once held information for Empire. They're waiting for us, they have the fire power." Finn wanted to level with Rey understanding her but over time he has understood the greater picture. "I want to save Ben too ok, we all do but you said it yourself, he's cut himself off from the Force; he's doing that on purpose to protect us, to protect you." Finn wanted to make sure she knew that what she wanted to do was dangerous will get herself killed. "You've done amazing things on your own I've seen it but there's a Knight of Ren holding him. It takes two of you to bring one of them down…" Finn trailed off. Leia then stood up with tears in her eyes.

"I can't lose you Rey, I can't," Leia trailed off and wiped a tear away. She looked around room and then to Poe, he was the one that always went rogue and if there's ever time now was it. Rey nodded looking to them. They weren't hiding or being scared, they were protecting everyone here and as a whole the entire galaxy. Ben was protecting them from afar and probably suffering for it. _'Balance, do not engage unless you know you can achieve balance.'_ Those words whispered to her. Rey left the room and the room itself was quiet.

* * *

Finn walked the base looking at the time; it was getting to the middle of day three. If they haven't killed Ben yet they will soon. As he walked he heard something and headed to the noise. He saw Rey in the armory.

"Rey?" He walked in as she was gathering supplies. "Rey, please don't do this." Finn begged.

"He's still alive, we still have time." Rey explained as she checked the blasters.

"Rey!" Finn yelled to break her out of some trans, some deep thought. She looked up to him as they stood before one another. "Rey," He sounded a little defeated too. "I know you love him," Rey stood there and in an instance her eyes got glassy. Finn walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for an embrace. "We…I can't lose you either." Finn whispered and he felt Rey sob in his arms. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The night was calm, the ocean was quiet and the air was nearly still. Rey walked away from the base holding a bag of supplies. Her head was covered in that black scarf and she found the small cruiser she'll be taking. But she stopped in her tracks feeling someone was behind her. Rey turned around and saw Poe standing there.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" She asked and Poe shook his head no. Poe understood where Rey was coming from. She wanted to save everyone; she wanted to fight every battle. He was like that and when you face the possibility of defeat no matter what, it feels like it's killing you. She was putting love over duty and Poe respected that. It's hard to find love in these days during these dark times. And she didn't want to let it go not without a fight. She would have to learn to let go and this will teach her something no matter the outcome. Poe walked towards her.

"I'm much smarter to know not to stop you." Poe assured her.

"He's still alive." Rey made that clear. "He's saved us all in some way." She justified why she was doing this but she didn't have to, to Poe.

"I know, I know," Poe didn't need her to justify anything as he reached out cupping her cheeks. "I need you to be careful, methodical on this." Poe didn't want to lose Rey. They have all become so close in all this. He sees her not just as a Jedi but a friend, a sister. Poe pulled her in for hug to show her he was on her side. Rey responded and stood in his embrace a moment longer. Poe then reached into his pocket and handed her something. It was a wrist tracker. Rey took it and nodded knowing what this was for. She put it on and grabbed her things to head out. Poe watched her board the small cruiser and take off into the night. He stood there letting out a sigh knowing this will go bad no matter which way you wanted to spin it.

* * *

The word was in full swing at the base on the current plans. Night was here and at some point the Order will broadcast their message. The communications room was being jammed packed with people wondering what was going to happen. For those of Alderaan this was no way this was fair to have a king for a such a small period and for it all to be taken away even quicker. The high command crew met up to discuss further plans and what to do now. The other thing they will have to do is wait for word of Ben's death and they were prepared for a public execution to happen. As they all gathered with Leia before them she noticed one seat remained empty that shouldn't be.

As the meeting was getting ready 3PO came in.

"General Leia, Admiral Rey cannot be located and logs show a class two cruiser is missing." 3PO announced and there was already talk on what was happening. Finn looked to Poe and he looked back at Finn. Chewie gave a whimper knowing that this was going to happen.

"She went after Ben." Poe spoke up while standing up.

"You didn't try and stop her?" Another leader asked and Poe shrugged.

"Do you really think I was going to be able to stop a Jedi Knight?" Poe asked and no one objected to that. "Leia, it's Ben, we can't leave him there."

"It's a suicide mission." Another leader stepped in.

"We've done a few of those." Poe started to back up Rey and Finn smiled a little.

"Rey's right." Finn stood up. "They know the Resistance will come in a big show, but not just a few." Poe then looked to his friend.

"Ben has come this far, he's gotten us a lot further than I ever thought he could." Poe was honest. "We can't leave him there, we can't let him die there." Poe looked around the room fighting for someone who was once their enemy. "He's come all this way, he's fought with a for us, leaving him there means all of this was for nothing. We can't, we don't leave our people behind or we're no better than the Order." The room was silent as everyone thought about those words. Leia then stood up. She wanted to be in Rey's place but it's not too late. She looked around the room as it was time to save a warrior.

"Then what's the plan?" Leia asked seeing how they wanted to try and fight. Poe then held up the wrist tracker showing he was already on it. The room started to chatter.

"And how many will we need?" Connix asked and Chewie roared letting everyone know he was going no matter what. Poe looked to Leia and this meant something. They're people will never be left behind; they will save one of them. This was what the Resistance was about save one and save a thousand.

"Permission to jump into an X-Wing and blow something up?" Poe asked her and Leia smiled and nodded.

"Permission granted." Leia stated and Poe turned to the crowds, as he was next in line to the leadership. It was time to get Solo back.

"I want details and flight plans in the next thirty minutes!" Poe ordered. "The sooner the better." The room started to file out to get the details and the best plan ready.

"We need ground support details now!" Finn ordered as well. Leia smiled seeing them get ready. She kept repeating to herself to Ben hoping he could hear her; she repeated asked for him to hold on just a little longer, they were coming.

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger, what's going to happen? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, commenting and following.**_


	29. Crystals

Chapter 28 Crystals

The small cruiser was in hyperspace as Rey began to prepare. She sat alone in the quietness, in stillness, in peace. She was drawing everything from the Force. She was listening to it, searching her feelings, searching for Ben. She knew this was going be dangerous but she had to try. He may die but at least if he does then he'll see her fighting for him. Rey came out of deep thought and it was time to get ready.

She grabbed a belt and started to attach small blasters to it along with other weapons and needed items. She hasn't used a blaster in a while but she was going to need everything she could carry. Once the belt had everything she wanted on it she placed it around her hips and clipped her saber to it. She unwrapped the scarf from her and grabbed a holster and grabbed two blades securing them to the holster. She put the holster on and clipped the front of it that was in front of her chest. She then grabbed a larger blaster and did a check on it making sure it was ready. Rey took the scarf and wrapped it up around her so only her eyes could be seen. She grabbed the lareger blaster and headed to the cockpit.

Han Solo managed to pull out of hyperspace and get through a shield once so she knew she could be done. Rey punched in some data as the cruiser pulled out of hyperspace and the small cruiser was already making it's way to the surface. She piloted the ship down as easy as she could but it was a rough entry. She punched in more data as she looked to where the base was and it wasn't too far away. Usually she would walk but there was no time for that. Rey grabbed her blaster and headed out and saw something covered by the landing ramp. She pulled the cover off of it and smiled seeing the land speeder.

The ramp opened and Rey was off into the dark day. She cruised towards the facility knowing the closer she gets the more she will have to hide. But she had a plan; make this place feel like there was more than just her. Whether the Resistance was coming or not she was going to assume she was on her own until the end. In the faint distance she could see the base as she shifted gears. It almost appeared to be night out but she could see the sun trying to break through the black clouds.

Rey circled the base seeing it was quiet but she knew she only saw the surface. She didn't know what was below. Rey pulled the speeder closer then dismounted it. She set a timer on it and grabbed her blaster and started to head to the base. She ran swiftly knowing she had to get in and be as quiet as she could. She got closer to the base not knowing what she will find inside but she pulled out a switch and pressed a button. Her speeder blew up and the alarms sounded. She got to a wall as Troopers started to race out and she went in.

Once she got in she started to fire on some of the extra Troopers before they could fire back. Rey then headed further into the base. She looked over the railing and saw a line of computers. She jumped over the rails, slung the blaster over he back, punched a Trooper and slashed her saber at another. She raced to the computer and started to hack it. She then sent out a signal to the Resistance to alert them what she was doing so if they do show they know what has been done.

As she finished that she pulled up a map looking at it. She can read floor plans quickly and she did her best to memorize the place. She can see one location and knew that was one place she needed to be. This base operated on a defense grid and she knew how to pull that down. Rey then started to type and placed a coding. She stepped back giving it a second and the alarms started to sound.

* * *

Bleys heard the sirens indicating they were under attack and he walked over to a screen. Everyone started to work as he looked around. He could see there was an explosion and it could be just a malfunction somewhere but he wasn't going to look passed it.

"I want extra security on Solo." Bleys ordered. "The Resistance is here, trace them and destroy them." Bleys looked to the screen but so far there wasn't anything to pick up on.

* * *

Rey left the computers and stayed against the wall seeing some Troopers running. She let them pass her and she continued on. She started to run and came up behind one Trooper and jumped to the floor, sliding and kicked him hard in the back of the knees causing him to fall. She slammed the blaster at his head and he was out. Rey slung the blaster behind and took a smaller one from her belt and fire at two more Troopers before they even knew what happened. Rey continued to run down the hall quietly.

* * *

Connix came out running to Finn and Poe with a smile holding something for them.

"Rey made it she sent us the entire floor plan of the place and deactivated the shields." Connix informed them. Both Finn and Poe smiled.

"She did all the heavy lifting." Finn realized Rey made this a little easier.

"Let's move out." Poe ordered and the squads and cruisers started to mobilize. "Star Dust and the bombing squad will wait for our signal for the final move. Once Ben is located and removed we pull out and bury the place." Poe finished his statement and the attack plan.

* * *

Rey ran straight at Trooper kicking him hard to the ground and activated her saber blocking oncoming blaster rays. She slashed at another Trooper and continued to move on. Rey ducked and blocked another series of blaster rays and then hacked her way through the Troopers. She needed to make her way through the base and the Troopers were only slowing her down right now.

From her belt she pulled out a cable and tied it the rail and jumped over. She swung in and kicked two Troopers down, landed, disconnecting herself from the cable and removed her saber slashing at the three Troopers that went after her. She put her saber away and pulled out the blaster ready to move. The sirens were still going as she moved on.

* * *

Bleys was watching from the screens seeing where the Resistance was but there was nothing appearing on the cameras.

"Sir, enemy fighters have entered." A man informed Bleys.

"How? The shield generators," Bleys started.

"They've been deactivated and we're having trouble getting them back online." The man finished and Bleys looked to the screens wondering how this was happening and yet they haven't found anyone yet. Then he saw the cruisers landing but someone had to be inside for this to be working.

"Scramble the TIE-Fighters…." Bleys fists balled up. "Five minutes ago." He looked to his enemy that have come for Ben and this wasn't what they were expecting at all.

* * *

Poe and Finn landed looking at the base knowing they had to get in but there was a problem. The base will empty and start the assault and they do have heavy firing power. What has shown up may not break the line and get in but then again they do have someone on the inside.

* * *

Rey once more slashed her way through a few more Troopers and came to a huge circuit room. She went in and started to plant little bombs to blow it up. She started to plant them and then went to a screen and once more started to type. She embedded another virus.

* * *

Up in the control station where Bleys was watching the computers started to go black. Rey was shutting them down completely so they could not see what was happening. He slammed his fist down smashing the dashboard.

"I want everyone to be looking for Resistance Fighters within the complex, no survivors!" Bleys yelled out. "Get us back online now!" He demanded.

* * *

Rey stepped out of the circuit room and pressed a button and continued to walk away. The whole room blew and the lights went out with a red glow started up. The emergency power systems were now on.

* * *

Out on the ground Poe looked and smiled.

"She smashed their defense grid, they're blind." Poe announced. "Full force let's go!" The Resistance team that was here advanced forwards.

* * *

Bleys stood there realizing that they could not call for back up now and they were being infiltrated from within. Standing here did them no good so it was time to find these Resistance scum and kill them one by one.

"Do what you can to get us back up, I want eyes out there." Bleys ordered and then left.

* * *

Finn and Poe blasted their way in and looked that the map Rey sent them quickly.

"Ok, cellblocks are that way." Poe looked at the map. "Admiral Rey is…picking this place apart slowly, stall them, I'll get Solo. Once we're out, we level the place." Poe explained the game plan.

"Alright let's move!" Finn yelled and the small band on fighters moved further in. Poe took a few fighters with him to find Ben.

* * *

Outside Red and Gold Squads were holding off the TIEs and taking out the ground forces. Chewie and Connix were in the Falcon helping the squads and kept watch to continue to report to Leia.

* * *

Rey landed on the ground as a squad of Troopers lined up holding up their blasters to her. She looked up and then looked to them but then blaster rays took out half the Troopers. Rey looked behind her seeing Finn firing. Rey held out her blaster and fired on the rest of the Troopers. Finn made his way down to Rey as the other fighters went to secure the place.

"You made it." Rey commented.

"What, let you have all the fun?" He asked with a smile. "This place is huge." Finn added as they looked around as Rey removed the scarf from her letting it sit on her shoulders. "Star Dust and the bombers are in position." Rey nodded knowing they needed to leave as soon as they could. She wanted to find this Knight of Ren but she may have to fight and kill him another day.

"Ben?" She asked because she was on her way but she was only one person.

"Poe is on it, I say we continue to take this place down piece by piece." Finn suggested and Rey couldn't agree more. Rey held out her blaster and fired on more Troopers and Finn helped. "You do your thing with the lightsaber, I got this." He offered. Rey tossed the blaster away and ignited her saber and charged at the Troopers and took them out.

* * *

Poe and few of the fighters made their way to the cellblocks but their time was running out slowly. There were still more First Order Fighters than Resistance and the element of surprise was fading. Poe ran down the hall looking at each cell quickly. Most were empty and he can imagine that they were meant for the Resistance. He came to one cell and found Ben slumped on the ground out. Poe stood back and fired at the lockpad and the door opened. He slid to the ground and started gently shake Ben.

"Hey, Ben, come on, wake up." Poe's voice was soft as he lifted Ben up to sit up straight. "Ben wake up." Ben started to stir with a groan of pain. He managed to open one eye, as the other was swollen shut. Poe had him sitting up straight now as Ben finally woke up.

"Get out of my head." Ben moaned in pain pulling away. Poe took out a medicine cloth and quickly wiped Ben's face to get some of the caked blood off and that seemed to make him look a little better. It should also numb the pain a bit and help with the swelling.

"I'm here to rescue you, come on." Poe insisted and then took out some laser cutter and removed the restraints from Ben's wrists.

"No, no, he's making me see things, things that I want." Ben explained and the Poe stared hard at Ben for a moment making sure the reformed Sith could see him.

"Then why the hell would he make you see me?" Poe asked and then Ben stated to perk up a little. Ben looked to Poe then realizes this was reality.

"Right." Ben agreed and Poe lifted him up slowly and gently. Poe took the arm that was not wounded and swung it around his shoulders so Ben could use him as a crutch. "Where's Rey?" Ben asked as they hobbled out of the cell.

"She's, she's pissed and I'd hate to be on the other end of that lightsaber." Poe explained and they stepped out into the hallway but Poe felt Ben pull on him.

"Go back, go back." Ben's voice was concerning to Poe and he didn't ask questions he just knew to go back. They walked out but the Resistance Fighters were gone.

"What the hell?" Poe asked and a shadow started to form.

"It's Bleys." Ben stated.

"The Knight?" Poe asked but he felt Ben already pulling him away and Poe followed. Just then Poe saw Ben's saber sitting on a little table and took it. The two made their way down the hall. The only lights they had were the low lit red ones with the emergency system. They headed down the hall and turned a corner and went on. Ben then stopped and looked around sensing Bleys knowing they were being hunted. Bleys hunts, that's his signature. Poe then brought his wrist up to him. "Rey, Finn? Can you hear me?" Poe asked in a whisper.

"Finn, you got Ben?" It was Finn over the COMM.

"Yeah, but we're going to need back up, like we need Rey and we need her now." Poe's voice was deep and serious. Just then Ben held out his hand calling his saber from Poe and ignited and blocked another red blade. Ben kicked Poe back as he held his ground as Bleys continued to drive his saber towards Ben. Ben was weak and tired but he held his ground. Poe took out his blaster and fired at Bleys giving a chance for Ben to break away. Bleys deflected the blaster rays as Ben ran towards Poe and Poe grabbed onto Ben helping him and they started to run away.

The two ran through the dark halls and Ben knew the game. Bleys knew the layout of the building; there was no place to hide. If anything they had to get out the tight spaces and into the open. Poe did his best to carry Ben as they made their way through the base.

"Resistance!" Poe called to his COMM. "I have Ben, we're being perused by a Knight." Poe then looked around to see where they were. "If anyone is near…" Poe looked frantically around. "Hall 412! I repeat hall 412! We need back up now!" Ben then shoved Poe away as Bleys came crashing down from above. Ben ignited his saber but did not engage, he was only defending and could not attack. Poe held up his blaster but it was pulled from him as Bleys slung it away. Ben blocked the other red saber.

"Poe go!" Ben yelled.

"No!" Poe yelled back, he wasn't going to run. Ben managed to kick Bleys back and he turned back to Poe again.

"I said go! Now!" Ben yelled even louder. Poe knew the Knight will kill them both but he wanted to stay his ground. Bleys punched Ben back down and Poe took off running as ordered. Ben blocked the saber again and pushed Bleys off.

"I wish I could have fought you in your prime Kylo, this is two easy." Bleys slashed at Ben as the young man once more only blocked and defended himself. Bleys held out his hand sending Ben flying back and skidding across the ground. Ben rolled over spitting out more blood. He tried getting up but he had nothing left. "Get up!" Bleys ordered but Ben didn't move. Bleys slammed down his saber back at Ben and Ben managed to block it but Bleys continued to push more. Bleys kicked Ben causing him to roll a few times. "Shame." Bleys walked to Ben but then Ben felt it. He sat up slightly and a small cocky smile formed which threw Bleys off.

A woman landed in front of Bleys and she twirled her saber on and kicked Bleys back. She criss-crossed her saber in front of her looking at the blue alien.

"Rather be fighting you anyways." Bleys stated looking dead on at Rey.

"Feeling's mutual." Rey added and then charged she slammed down her saber at Bleys and he blocked her and swiped at her. Rey ducked from the swipe and delivered another strike at him and their sabers connected. Rey kicked Bleys back and then she charged, skid to the ground once more swiping at Bleys. He rammed his saber into her face and she managed to dodge it, did a sidekick and jumped into the air kicking Bleys away. She then jumped, twirled and delivered another strike at Bleys. Rey then charged at him once more slamming into him and tossed him over the railing. She took a moment to breathe and deactivated her saber and ran to Ben.

Finn and Poe were here as Poe lifted Ben off the ground a little.

"Found some back up." Poe explained to Ben as Rey raced to them and slid to the ground meeting up with Ben. She placed both hands to his face gently looking at him.

"Rey," Ben sounded exhausted but he felt that cool breeze and smelt the wild flowers, she was real. The sight of Ben's condition made Rey angry but she had to stay calm.

"Are you ok?' She asked knowing that was a stupid question but that's all she could do. She then pulled him in to hold him. It felt good despite what has and what's currently happening. He pulled away and they rested their foreheads to one another.

"We can do the touchy feel crap later, we need to get out of here." Finn insisted and it wasn't meant to put a damper on the reunited couple but they needed to move. Bleys was hunting them and they needed to get out and the sooner the better. Finn and Poe helped hoist Ben to his feet and the four of them started to head out.

As they continued down the hall they came to intersecting way of the facility and looked up seeing the fighting. The Order and the Resistance were fighting once more. The ground forces have now come into the facility to push back the Order.

"The way out is that way." Finn motioned in the direction they had to go. Rey went ahead of them as they went through. Some of the Fighters saw Ben and started yell commands to keep him safe and to push forwards. Once out of the facility they will have to get outside which only had more fighting. Finn and Poe put Ben down as Rey looked on. They were getting pushed back and needed to break the line.

"You three stay here, I'll go." Rey ordered and took off running. Finn went to pull her back but looked to Poe and Ben as they sat there. Poe shrugged and thought that Finn would figure out by now there is no holding Rey back.

Rey ran straight into battle and ignited her lightsaber and started to swing at the Troopers. She slid to the ground, jumped up and slammed down her saber at one Trooper. She blocked oncoming blaster rays and charged at a Trooper slashing him down. Poe saw that she was making a clear shot out. Ben pulled himself up not liking the idea of being carried out. The three of them started to move as Poe and Finn stayed close to Ben. Ben then ignited his saber blocking some random blaster rays.

"He does not go down easily." Finn commented to Poe while Ben blocked the rays from the Fighters. Poe sighed knowing once Ben finally lays down when this is done he'll be knocked out. "Resistance! Let's go!" Finn yelled out to his people as they all started to fall back and follow the high commanders.

Rey blocked three blaster rays and took out that Trooper and saw the three guys heading to her. Other Fighters followed up behind them knowing it was time to go. Poe brought up his wrist COMM as Rey ran ahead of them again taking out the enemy.

"Get Star Dust and the bombers out here!" Poe ordered as they continued to run. Just then Ben pushed Poe and Finn back as a Death Trooper was firing a huge blaster at them. Rey charged at the Death Trooper as he continued to fire and she swiped the saber at the blaster cutting it and then kicked the Trooper back hard.

"Woo, yay!" Finn called out impressed by Rey, he was always impressed. Ben continued to block some of the random blaster rays as well. He felt useless in the fight and wanted to be side by side with Rey. But if he could at least block some of the oncoming fire then that's what he'll do. Rey then joined up with him back to back and blocked a few blaster rays allowing some of the Fighters to get through and out. Rey then charged at a Trooper and slammed him back. They managed to clear the area and it was time keep moving.

Rey grabbed Ben pulling him close as they left together. Poe and Finn waited for them and Poe reached out grabbing a hold of Ben taking over. Finn joined up as Rey followed up behind them while the rest of the Fighters started make their way out.

"Jedi!" A voice rang out and Rey turned around seeing Bleys standing a few levels up. He pointed his saber to Rey signaling who he wanted. He could care less about Ben now; he wanted to kill a Jedi. Bleys jumped down letting his red saber run through the railings and he landed.

"Oh, what the hell do we do?" Poe asked knowing firing at the guy won't do anything.

"Go." Rey ordered and Ben stood his ground. She then looked to Ben. "I said go."

"I'm not leaving you." Ben declared but he knew he couldn't fight Bleys not in this state; he was barely standing as it is. But he couldn't leave her behind.

"Go!" Rey yelled at him and Poe grabbed Ben meaning they had to leave. The Fighters continued to warn off the Troopers as Poe dragged Ben out and Finn went to help.

"No! Rey!" Ben usually would be able to push two average guys off of him but he was burning out of energy. "No!" He had to help her; he had to fight with her. "Rey!" Rey ignored Ben's cries and focused on Bleys. Bleys walked towards Rey letting his saber drag on the ground and Rey twirled her saber and took a fighting stands ready. She was on her own, this is what Ben has taught her, what he has prepared her for. Bleys then charged at Rey and took huge and deep swings at her.

Rey ducked and moved out of the way and blocked the red lightsaber. Bleys knew this wasn't going to be easy; she has trained under Ben for a year now. He could feel in the Force and she was strong within it. Rey criss-crossed her saber in front of her and charged at Bleys and they started to dual. He used all his energy and hate on her and Rey dodged his blows.

"As magnificent as you are, you will not win this." Bleys threaten her and Rey twirled her saber continuously in her hand. Bleys slammed down his saber at her and Rey blocked him again with each strike. Bleys then kicked her hand causing her to lose her saber. He then reached out grabbing her neck and shoved her back. Rey punched him hard and kneed him before he could make a move. She called her saber back to her and reignited it and the red and blue clashed again.

Rey dove under him and continued the fight. She jumped and kicked him back realizing the hand-to-hand combat training was paying off. Bleys held out his hand trying to push her back and Rey held up her hand in a counter defense. They both flew back and Rey got up as fast as she could. Bleys got up and charged at Rey.

Rey ran towards Bleys once more and swung her saber and Bleys blocked her. He threw a punch and Rey dodged it. Bleys swiped at her hard and fast and Rey went to block it but something happened. Rey stepped back looking at her saber and sparks flew from it, he had taken the tip off of it. Bleys smiled at her and charged knowing she had no weapon. Rey held her ground as Bleys charged at her. Rey then dove to the ground and as she twisted she reached for the small knife she placed in her holster and threw it at Bleys.

He let go of his saber as the small knife went through his hand. Rey called his saber to her igniting and swiped at Bleys and tossed his saber away. She looked to the blue alien as he laid out on the ground with a lightsaber burn going across his chest. She called her broken saber to her and walked way hearing Bleys crying out in pain, cursing her. The Resistance was going to blow the whole place and he'll be stuck here when it happens.

Rey exited the place as the TIEs and X-Wings continued to fight. Then she saw Star Dust entering in and it was time to leave. She walked through the battlefield and saw Ben, Finn and Poe taking cover waiting for the Falcon to get them. Ben saw Rey walking to them and he threw his saber to her and she caught it and blocked some of the blaster rays that were everywhere. She then picked up her pace and helped the rest of the ground fighters and saw the Falcon overhead making it's way to her. She made sure there was clear space for the Falcon and it landed.

Poe and Finn helped Ben up and they headed to the Falcon as Rey kept guard. Chewie came out of the Falcon yelling and right behind him was Leia as she held a blaster taking out some more of the random Troopers.

"All fighters return to your cruiser." Poe ordered he handed Ben off to Chewie. The Wookie took Ben and threw him over his shoulder and ran towards the Falcon. Leia went into the Falcon to help her son while the rest of the Fighters fought off the Troopers and X-Wings fought off the TIEs. Rey blocked some blaster rays as everyone was falling back.

"Rey!" Poe yelled standing on the ramp of the Falcon. "We are leaving!" He shouted meaning she just needed to come inside. Rey made her way to the Falcon but Finn held up a grenade. He tossed it to Rey and she threw out further away and Finn aimed at it and fired. It caused enough of an explosion to keep the oncoming Troopers back. Rey boarded the Falcon deactivating Ben's saber.

"What happened to blue boy in there?" Finn asked, as he closed the ramp behind them.

"He's dead." Rey informed Finn.

"That's a shame, ok Chewie punch it!" Poe's voice was flat at that comment. "All Fighters get back to your cruisers and let's get out of here." Poe added as Chewie set Ben down at the table and headed to the cockpit. Once more Ben laid out on the seat feeling every muscle and bone in his body screaming in pain.

"All Fighters have board their cruisers." A voice informed Poe and Finn.

"Star Dust, bombers, level this place." Finn gave the order and the Falcon started towards the sky. The TIE Fighters were no match for Star Dust and the bombers started to drop the bombs on the facility. Rey looked out the window of the cockpit as she took the pilot chair. She piloted the Falcon out of there as the rest of the ships headed to Star Dust. She watched the facility blow up and felt some relief. Rey piloted the Falcon out into space as the bombers and Star Dust joined them. Once they were ready she typed in the coordinates and the Falcon went into lightspeed with Star Dust and the bombers behind them.

* * *

Ben laid in the medical bay of the base in a tank. He was immersed in a Bacta tank. Rey watched him, as he was asleep in the tank letting the fluids around him soothe him, warm him back up and start the healing process. Leia joined up with Rey as they looked to Ben. He had been badly beaten up. Bruised bones, a concussion, some blood loss and a possible internal bleeding but the medical personal made it clear he'll make a full recovery. There was a breathing mask on Ben as he was in the tank. In the tank there was a little water droid sewing up the open wound on his shoulder and would close up any other minor open wounds.

"Bleys is dead?" Leia asked and Rey nodded. "He never goes alone anywhere, this won't be the last attempted to capture him." Leia made it clear even though Ben will insist later that was not needed. "And you?" Leia turned to Rey as she continued to watch Ben. She finally looked at Leia wondering what she meant.

"I'm fine." Rey answered thinking maybe Leia thought she needed medical attention. But Leia knew what happened to Rey's lightsaber. Rey let out a sigh and looked back to Ben. "I'll fix it." She made it sound like she could just tinker with it. Leia was not a practicing Jedi but she knew a little bit about lightsabers and that you have to build it and takes a little more than a few screws. Leia sighed as she continued to watch her son. This was the third time she nearly lost him and she wasn't sure if she can handle it again.

Leia was summoned away for a moment and Rey got closer to the tank and placed her hands to it. She watched Ben float there and she then rested her forehead to the tank letting out another sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment letting herself fall into the Force and felt Ben. He was there again. Rey then looked up to him once more and there was nothing else she could do right now. She just needed to let the Bacta tank do it's job. Rey took in a deep breath and left, nothing was going to happen right now and standing there doing nothing wasn't going to speed up time.

* * *

Rey sat her desk looking at the saber looking at the two pieces of her lightsaber. She grabbed the main portion of the hilt and looked inside she saw a blue crystal within it. The other piece was the top and opening portion. She reached in and pulled the crystal out and studied it. It was very light as she held it and a deep blue.

"It's called a Kyber crystal." Rey heard a voice and looked over seeing Ben standing there. She got up and went to hug him. She had to restrain herself from jumping into his arms though. She gently wrapped herself around him and he held her back. He had been cleared from the medical area and even if he wasn't he was going to leave and come here anyways.

"How do you feel?" She asked him as she pulled away. Ben wasn't sure how he felt, his mind was in a fog and his felt disconnected from everything and yet he felt everything. When he moves he felt pain. It has lessened since the Bacta tank session and the pain was more or less tolerable.

"I'll be ok." His voice was thick and then he looked to the desk. Rey sighed and nodded and walked over to the desk and picked up the pieces. She walked to Ben holding the two pieces in her hands.

"How do I fix it?" She asked holding the pieces up. Ben then reached for the hilt of the saber holding it and then looked to Rey.

"Rey, once it's damaged…you can't fix it." Ben answered handing her the broken hilt. She took it and felt like crying and lowered her hands and looked defeated. This was Luke Skywalker's saber, it was Anakin Skywalker's saber, an heirloom and it was destroyed. Although Ben rather have that saber be destroyed and not her. "You can build a new one." Ben stated and Rey looked up to him. "We need to get another Kyber crystal and…" Ben could see Rey's distress as she walked away dropping the pieces on the desk. "Rey, it's ok, you'll build a new saber."

Rey turned around to face him and in these last three days she has felt defeated. The Commonwealth was under attack, Ben was nearly beaten to death and now she lost her saber. If anything she should try to sleep, she hasn't slept well. Maybe sleep will reset her mind. Ben could see she was upset about the lightsaber and even if he offered comfort to her about it she wasn't going to respond to it.

Ben slowly walked to the bed. He wanted to sleep and he felt like he could sleep for days. He started to remove his clothing but everything was sore and tender. Rey saw his struggle and walked over to him helping him to take off his clothes. He has healed very well but he was still sore and the bruises were still visible. She gently helped him to remove the tunic and saw a new scar on his left shoulder. He had one previously from their lightsaber battle on Starkiller Base. A new one was overlapping it from Bleys' knife. He had massive bruises all over his torso. Rey then gently sat him down on the bed letting him take a moment.

It still hurt for him to move. She looked to his face, as he was able to open both eyes now. The one that was swollen shut now had a black and bruise surrounding it and the eye itself was red. Rey lightly pushed some random strains of hair out of his face. His bottom lip was healing as it had been split open. Rey gently touched his face and the touch was welcomed. She pulled herself closer to him realizing just how close she was to losing him. It hurt, it hurt both physically and emotionally to think about it.

Rey continued to offer gentle touches, soft caressing and it soothed the aching muscles, calmed the over active nerves. She ran her fingertips down the old scar and with every moment it became more real just how close he was to being taken. She was selfish to go there and save him but Ben was all that she had in the galaxy. He helped set her on a path, they found each other in darkness, they were finding the light and purpose. She couldn't do this alone so she became selfish to keep him. She didn't regret her choice and she would do it all over again.

Ben then pulled her closer; her presence was what he wanted. The whole time in that cell he thought about her and the reality of never seeing her again. Her image would flash before him at times when he thought the end was coming, she was the last thing he wanted to see. And she came across the galaxy for him just as he had done for her. Ben pulled her even closer and with his own hand placed it on her cheek and she leaned into it. He then saw her eyes starting to water.

"I'm still here." His voice was in a whisper but held depth to it. Rey nodded knowing to stop thinking how she could have lost him because he was right in front of her. They were a breath a part now not light-years away.

"Ben," She whispered his name and he wanted to hear it again and again. It was real and meant he was alive. They leaned in for a tender kiss. Rey knew she had to be gentle with him. She gently pushed him back to the soft bed not breaking the much needed kiss. Rey pulled away looking at him. "Let me," She didn't finish but Ben knew and he pulled her in for another kiss. Rey pulled away and planted soft kisses on his face letting her touch continue the healing process. She then placed kisses to his neck, she trailed down softly to his chest and the pain started to disappear. Ben closed his eyes for a moment feeling relaxed and calm.

Rey sat up straddling him and stripped away her own clothes. Ben laid there watching but was enjoying every moment. Rey leaned in and placed another kiss to him and he pulled her in closer. He'll never again take for granted the skin to skin contact with her. He felt Rey working on their lower half and they've done this enough times that she had no trouble in removing the rest of their clothing. Ben took in a deep breath as Rey pulled away a little and started to gently rock on him. Ben watched and the rush of pleasure numbed all the pain better than any pain medication could. Ben let Rey take complete control and she was taking care of him in every way. She was providing comfort, nurture, love and kindness all in one act.

Rey leaned in and this time the kiss was a bit more hungry than the last but Ben took it, he wanted it. He then joined in a little more and rocked with her. Ben then pushed himself so they sat up together and continued on with their lovemaking. Rey arched herself back a little more letting Ben rest in her chest. He planted some kisses of his own there.

He owed his life to this woman; he knew it. She saved him and not just from Bleys. She saved him from Snoke, she brought him back from the brink, she has been mending his broken soul. He owed everything to her and all she continues to do is give. They met for another kiss as they continued to rock; Ben still felt like she was above him. She still deserved something more and he felt he couldn't give that to her. But as fast as that doubtful feeling came it also went.

"Ben," She whispered to him as they continued on. "I love you." That phrase, those three words always made him shutter. He pulled her in closer crashing his lips to hers. He doesn't say those three words back, not often at least and he knew he should. Speaking, putting his feelings into words was very difficult for him. But he can express his feelings in actions like now. Their lovemaking became a little more deep and that was one way he could return his love.

Rey didn't need to hear it; she could feel it more than anything. Ben pulled her closer and gently maneuvered her so he was hovering over her and they continued on. Rey pulled him closer as the rocking was getting intense, the sensations continued to rise. He did what Bleys said to do, he called to her, called her name and she responded to him. Their kisses deepened as did their bodies, they could feel the release about to happen and they felt each other in Force.

Ben's body shook and while he thought it would provoke the pain and the aches it did the opposite. It relaxed him even more. They rested their foreheads to one another and finally Rey burst into tears. It finally hit her that had she came any later, missed one step; he would have been dead. She would never see him again and she wouldn't be able to tell him that she loved him anymore, or fall asleep in his arms, or have those quiet moments where he smiled for her, they would never touch foreheads again, never sit on the beach and watch the sunset. It all came crashing down at once. Ben felt her in the Force and he felt pain from her. He then cupped both of her cheeks as the tears rolled down into his hands.

"Rey," He was trying to hush her. "Rey, I'm still here." He made her realize that. She looked into his eyes. "I've trained you for this," She nodded knowing that one day he may not come home. "As long as you're safe." To Ben that's all that mattered. He wanted to die before her so he wouldn't live without her. If he can't feel her light within the Force, see her before him the galaxy will blur, nothing will make sense anymore. He was ok with dying in that cell knowing she was safe. Ben leaned in for deep kiss and Rey pulled him closer to further deepen it. The kiss lasted for a moment.

Ben pulled away and placed gentle kisses on her face like she did for him. He then rested his head on her chest closing his eyes. He felt Rey running her fingers gently through his hair causing him to further relax, find peace and quiet. He looked at her, looked her into her brown eyes and he reached out once more placing his hand to her cheek. She leaned in as she always does and then she leaned in placing a sweet kiss to him again. Once she pulled away she placed another kiss to his forehead and then he rested his head to her chest hearing her heartbeat. He was alive and with her.

 ** _Two Weeks Later_**

The Falcon made it's way through hyperspace with Rey and Ben onboard. Rey sat at the table reading the Jedi text as Ben walked to her setting down a hot drink before her. He then sat down next to her and she looked up at him.

"So, how do I build a lightsaber?" Rey asked because the book wasn't too detailed on it. Ben reached for the book skimming it and then closed it.

"The Force will guide you." Ben answered and Rey took a sip of the hot drink and sat back into the chair.

"If, if Kyber crystals only come in blue and green then why is your saber red?" Rey asked and Ben looked to her.

"The crystals respond to their masters. If one falls to the dark the crystal within bleeds because of it." Ben explained and he removed his saber from his belt and ignited it. "My Kyber crystal was cracked that's why I built my saber this way." But something was different about the red, it was paler than usual and the blade didn't seem so unstable. "This temple, it's one of the last secret temples of the Kyber crystals. The Empire mined a lot of known temples for the crystals for their powers."

The Falcon landed on a snowy planet called Ilum. Rey and Ben exited the Falcon bundled up from the cold harsh wind and snow. They walked side by side through the snow looking for the temple. It was never mapped out, never given a true location. One would have to feel the Force to find it. As they walked Rey felt this pull and this call just as Luke lightsaber called to her, as the old temple called to her. Rey started to veer off into another direction and Ben noticed so he followed her.

As they walked they came to a mountainside and now they had to find a way in. Rey placed her hand on the wall; she could feel the cold rock as the snow did not land on it. She started to walk feeling the pull guiding her. Then there was a large enough crack in the mountain to get through. She looked to Ben and he didn't sense anything dangerous so Rey went inside and he followed.

There was nothing but darkness and Ben pulled out a flare lighting the way. Within the flare's light Rey saw what looked like glitter everywhere. Rey walked closer to the walks and saw blue and green crystals everywhere. She couldn't help but smile looking at them. She then turned to Ben wondering what to do.

"Do I just…pick one?" Rey asked.

"It'll find you." Ben answered and Rey nodded. She stepped away and figured she needed to tap into the Force. So she sat down, removed her pack and closed her eyes. She felt Ben was in front her as he slowly got down to her level. He for the most part has healed with a few tender spots. The bruises have turned from black to the ugly purple and red to the fading green and yellow. Ben then grabbed Rey's hand placing it to the ground.

"Reach out." He told her and Rey took in a deep breath. "What can you see?" Rey felt the Force; it was deep within this place.

"I see light." Rey responded. "It's everywhere. I can feel…I can feel power." She continued on. Rey felt this deep wave hit her and she felt her body sinking into a vast sea of calmness. She found nothing around her but a small light reaching out. She felt herself standing there as the light grew. Within the light she saw a face, a soft warm face. The eyes were blue and inviting. She then saw the face reaching to her with an out stretched hand and within the hand a crystal was dropped into her hand.

' _Trust in the Force,' The face whispered to her. 'Trust in yourself, Rey of Jakku.'_

Rey opened her eyes and looked down seeing that same crystal in her hand now. She then looked up to Ben as he reached for her pack and pulled the staff that she would attached it to. He hand her the staff and she took it. She held her old weapon in her hands and she hasn't used it since finding Luke. But this was her weapon; it kept her safe all those years on Jakku. But how does she build a saber out of it. She looked to Ben as he looked to her and she sighed gripping the staff tighter in her hands.

Rey set the staff down and closed her eyes. She could see the light once more; she could feel the Force all around her and within her. She raised her hands and in her mind thought of the Kyber crystal forming with the staff. Ben sat in front of her and watched the staff and the crystal floating. She had hallowed out the staff prior to coming here and now the crystal made it's way in. The pieces of the old saber floated from her pack and began to form in and around the staff. The pieces assembled before him as he watched his student construct her very own lightsaber and for a teacher it's a high point.

Rey opened her hands up a little more and the staff gently laid itself in her hands and she felt the button and around them a green glow lit the cave. Rey opened her eyes looking down at her new lightsaber and looked to Ben. The green blade came out both ends of the staff. A green blade meant she was a Jedi Master, color itself represented life, renewal, nature, and energy; of growth, harmony, freshness, safety, fertility, and environment. The once broken Jedi ways were being renewed within her. Ben then reached out placing his hand over hers that held the staff, the newly formed lightsaber.

He created a Jedi Master. She came from nothing and out of nothing came a warrior. They stared at one another deeply feeling the Force between them. They're connection that started as a lie to only tear them apart grew into trust, into faith and into love and now as one. He felt her, all of her as she felt him. It was intimate just like they were when together in love. They were one with the Force, the Force was one with them, they were one in each and one in the same.

* * *

The wind was too much for the Falcon to take off in but that was ok. Rey and Ben had time and they could be alone and within themselves. They had a little heater next to them and the blankets wrapped around them and they wrapped in each other. After feeling that connection within the Force they decided to deepen it a little more. And during the session, the intense feelings from the temple, their connection to one another seemed to only go further into something else they have yet to understand.

* * *

Antar walked through the hallway and to a room and the doors opened. He walked in and on the bed sat Bleys. A medical robot finished it's work and assessment and left the room.

"How is your wound?" Antar asked and Bleys looked down to his hand and then to his chest.

"I'm going to kill her." Bleys declared and Antar smiled.

 _ **A/N: Oh, you thought it was going to be that easy? Nope, Bleys lives and he's out for blood. But Rey took down a First Order base, kicked ass and took names in the process. Rey has built her new lightsaber and she and Ben had a few good moments together. Now what happens? There's still Knights out there. How do you think Rey and Ben will take them out? What's to come? And if you haven't pick up yet, Ben's saber isn't so red any more, like what's up with that? Anyways, let me know what you think, what's next. Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, commenting and following.**_


	30. The New Soldiers

Chapter 29 The New Soldiers

The sun had risen hours ago but the place was just now awakening. Temiri Blagg, a boy of ten years old was awake though unlike the town. His clothes were tattered, falling apart and he will need bigger ones soon. He has been up since before dawn sweeping out the stalls, gathering water and eating a small piece of fruit in between all this. He continued to sweep and sighed to himself and the fancy town had begun to awaken for the day.

Temiri then heard his master yelling from the back demanding he come over. The little boy did as he was told and went to the stalls. His master and owner yelled that the stalls were still not clean. The stalls will never be clean Temiri thought to himself but to avoid a whipping he went back to cleaning them. Once his master was out of site he went to his stall and found a few makeshift dolls he had made. He sat down with them one holding a stick and another what could be made as a blaster. The one doll with the stick was moved to show that it was doing flips and he made blaster ray noises with the second doll. It was a fight between a Jedi Master and some kind of bad guy.

On the other side of the royal casino a young man pushing sixteen was doing his daily chores as well. He was inside one of the casinos wiping down the bar from the drinks that had split and became dry. He would collect stray drinking glasses here and there and would later take them to the washing room. This young man was tall, lanky, his hands seemed to be bigger than he wanted them and has yet to grow into them. His hair was moppy and a little tattered. The teenager's name was Jatt Klusto.

Jatt has been living on Canto Bight for what he feels is most of his life. He had fragmented memories of a different life with his mother. One day he and his mother were being chased down by Storm Troopers and they made it here. He could remember holding his mother's hand as he ran with her. She set him down in a small nook in the alley telling him to wait there and she would be back. He waited for three days before being picked up and has never seen his mother since then. To this day he still had no idea why he and his mother were chased by Storm Troopers and why she never returned.

His new home was the brothel next to the casino where women of all types and races were here. Some were escorts to the wealthy, to enhance their status. Others were passed around for the pleasures the galaxy could offer. He grew up with those women, they have him a place to sleep. He also protects them if any are hurt or mistreated in his eyes. In between being their bodyguard he also helped keeping the casino prepped and clean. Today was just another typical day. And every once in a while someone left money behind in their drunkness and he would collect and keep.

* * *

Ben sat on the medical bed with the medical robot pulling at his left arm and shoulder. It felt good to stretch it out, to be able to fully rotate it. A few of the bruises were still visible but they were in their last stages of fading. He was declared in full recovery. His left shoulder had been giving him problems but with some extra help it felt better. He looked to the x-ray of it seeing a few pins had to be put in place to keep him living normally. Ben let out a sigh as the last exam finished. He was being cleared for duty.

His left arm would require some more rehabilitation. He can hold and swing his saber but if felt different. That blade tore at his muscles, tendons, hit and went through the bone. His lightsaber abilities have taken a backseat and he wasn't happy. It was hard to lift even some of the lightest objects at times. One thing was on his mind and that was revenge. Bleys was dead but there were other Knights out there.

Ben made his way outside seeing Rey was already training. Her own training staff had changed to mimic her knew lightsaber. It was an adjustment for her and she had to relearn a little on how to fight. Right now Ben was just guiding her with basics and as always she continued to exceed the basics. She twirled the staff with easy movements and Ben called his own training stick to him. He has been favoring the one arm fighting style lately. It seemed to work and with Rey's new fighting taking shape it challenged him. Ben twirled his training staff and Rey faced him.

She at first took it easy with Ben but he dug his heels in and knew to never take it easy with him. Ben will not go down easily, she's seen it more than once. He just keeps coming back and that should scare anyone. The two took a fighting stands and went into sparring mode. Rey was wielding a different saber these days and it changed everything for her. She almost had to relearn parts of her training but she learned quickly.

Finn and Poe were outside with them watching and it was something to see. The Jedi and Sith are legends these days and to see them face to face training was something for the books. Rey and Ben matched each other and could not go beyond that. Ben had a one up for a moment because of Rey's retraining. She also had a one up for a moment because of his injury but those moments were just that, moments. They both were able to readjust and continue on.

* * *

The high afternoon was on the city. The party doesn't start until the sun begins to set. Jatt was walking the streets with some bags that held some fresh produce that he was bringing back to the brothel. He was going one direction heading back. As he kept to his own business he picked up on some cackling and it caught his attention.

Among the laughter was little Temiri. He was cornered by some bigger kids and they were tossing around the makeshift dolls. It could be seen as harmless fun but when Temiri managed to grab one of the dolls away he was shoved down to the ground. The bigger kid and most likely the leader broke the doll in half and dropped it on the ground. Temiri just sat there not knowing what to do and if he just waited maybe then these kids will go away.

"Hey!" Jatt yelled out and he was taller and older than these kids. The started to scatter away before Jett could do anything else. Jatt made it to Temiri and got to his level squatting down. "Are you ok kid?" Jatt asked and Temiri shrugged. Jett then held out his hand and Temiri took it as they stood up. "My name is Jett."

"Tem…Temiri," They introduced each other and shook hands. Temiri then reached for the broken doll and held it.

"You made that?" He asked and Temiri nodded seeming a little proud of that. "What is it supposed to be?"

"A Jedi Master." Temiri answered and Jatt then lowered himself a little more to be at Temiri's height.

"You know about the Jedi?" Jatt asked and Temiri shrugged. He's heard of Jedi like most people but that doesn't mean you know anything.

"Jatt!" A voice called out to him and both Jatt and Temiri looked seeing a girl about Jatt's age waving to them. She was one of the daughters of the brothel owner. She walked over to the two boys and Temiri looked at Jatt and Jatt's eyes were glued to this girl.

"Hey, Kea," Jatt greeted her. "Kea this is Temiri." Jatt introduced them. Temiri looked to the girl. She had tanned skin; dark long curly hair and her eyes were big and brown. Kea smiled at Temiri and it was a warm smile. "He made a Jedi Master." Jatt was making some small chat and Kea looked to the doll.

The three of them walked down the streets together in the rather calm and peaceful day. The beach was calm, the sun was warm and the there was nice breeze going. Temiri was rather quiet as Jatt and Kea talked mostly about their day and what the night was going to be like.

"Temiri, are you ok?" Kea asked and the little boy looked up to her and nodded. "Are you always this quiet?" She asked and Temiri shrugged but held a silent smirk causing Kea to smile bigger. Kea then gently scooped up the small boy and that seemed to turn the smirk into a smile.

* * *

Rey finished tying the back of her green dress as Ben walked in. They were no longer in training robes or Resistance uniforms. Ben was back into his traveling king robes and Rey in a dress. She was not only going to represent the Resistance but she was also Ben's guard. He wouldn't trust anyone else, everyone that stepped up to volunteer or was appointed he shot down. He would only trust Rey so now she goes where he goes. Some of the Commonwealth leaders felt it was a ploy by the Resistance to have someone sit in. But others knew regardless if Rey was apart of the council Ben was going to report back.

Rey wasn't just representing the Resistance in this; she was also potentially representing the new Jedi. The one thing Rey didn't like is the dress. Yes, she felt a little feminine in it and felt pretty but she felt how could she fight in it? The dress was flowing so she could move but still felt restricted. She looked to Ben and sighed and he knew she was uncomfortable in it but was a little amused by it. This green dress was the last one he was going to let her try. She goes through different ones and was never satisfied.

"I don't know." She sounded like she wanted to change again. "Why can't I wear,"

"Rey," Ben cut her off. They were about to run late and she looked to him. She looked nice in everything but that was beside the point. She called her saber staff to her and slung it behind her. Ben wasn't going to lie, he kind of like that look.

"Let's go." Rey thought the faster they leave the faster she can get out of the costume. She kept herself from tripping slightly in the elevated shoes and saw Ben trying not to smirk. He let out a sigh and left heading out to the meeting.

"You look very pretty." Ben hoped that would help.

"You're not helping." Rey continued to leave and Ben followed.

Within the hall more leaders have started to join. Rey and Ben entered in looking around and found a spot to sit at. They should sit separately as they were representing different entities but they can't be separated, not easily. The room started to quiet down as the meeting started.

"We are receiving reports," That always the start of it. Rey braced herself for boring politics and she would later have Ben retell it in a condensed and easier way. She wasn't up for politics and even though Ben wasn't all for it he did understand it and came from politics. When you had a grandmother who was a queen and a senator, a mother who was a princess and step-grandfather who was prince consort and also a senator, you might know a thing or two. "The Order has pulled back from four Outer Rim areas," The alien went on as Rey settled in her chair. Ben watched her from the side knowing she already checking out of the meeting. "But spies have confirmed they are looking for…" The alien went on. "We are receiving reports that a list is being compiled of names." That made Rey finally pay attention.

"Who are the people?" One member asked and that was a good question. Maybe Ben's name was still there, maybe all their names.

"They hold no political, no official ranking, no titles of any kind from what we have learned." The alien answered. This was new and still developing. Rey and Ben exchanged some questioning looks knowing this will be something to monitor.

* * *

The meeting had ended and overall there were more recruits for the Resistance and more system leaders wanting to join in the Commonwealth. The main concern was a list of names but so far the names didn't hold any meaning, not yet at least. But the Commonwealth, these frequent meetings, this was pushing back the First Order but it was also adding fuel to already burning fire. They had to be careful as they continued to grow.

* * *

The sun was setting out on the beach and the three new found friends were out on a more secluded side of the beach at a little tavern. When servants were no longer needed and the nightlife was in full swing the lower class would come here. There some music playing and Temiri watched from a far as Jatt and Kea dancing well Kea was dancing Jatt seemed more like a buffoon but he was trying. They then met back up with Temiri and she held out her hand to Temiri. The little boy took it and she held onto his hands and swayed gently with him. Temiri smiled and got a little bit more into it.

As the relaxing went on the three sat together having maybe the only full meal of the day. Kea ate better than them and it wasn't by much. You would think a brothel owner made money but to keep up with the cost and maintaining the place, it took more than what the brothel makes at times.

"So, you want to be a pilot?" Kea asked Jatt and he nodded sipping his drink. "Can you fly?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I can learn." Jatt assured them.

"The question then, First Order or the Resistance?" Kea wanted to know. Out here they were left alone from both. The First Order would show up but it was to enjoy the nightlife and it was rare to see them. Jatt shrurrged again because he didn't know.

"Whatever gets me out of here." That was Jatt's honest answer and Kea nodded. "What about you? What do you want to do?" Jatt asked and went back to eating.

"I don't know." She sounded not upset either by not knowing. "I've never thought about it. I know I want to leave."

"Maybe the three of us can get out of here one day." Jatt commented but that was much easier said than done. Kea would have an easier time getting out. Jatt and Temiri were slaves and out here there was no way to buy out your slavery or win it. You had to escape and running away isn't easy. Some have and if found they were placed in harsher work conditions. Usually a bounty hunter went after you. Some would view a slave's life as expendable and would care less but here, slaves did all the heavy work that made this place beautiful. They were money and they didn't want to lose money.

"Well, when you find a way, let me know." Kea added and held up he cup and she and Jatt tapped cups.

Kea looked down at Temiri as he had fallen asleep in her arms. She and Jatt had just been enjoying the music. They knew they have lost track of time and should head back to the city and turn back to their right places.

"Where does Temiri come from?" Kea asked leaning towards Jatt.

"Stables, I know the smell." Jatt answered and she nodded. Jatt then offered to take Temiri and the two got up with the sleeping boy. They left the warm tavern and walked out to the beach. The two teens walked side by side together and the night was a starry one for sure. The moon was bright and full and from atop of the cliff you could hear the faint music of the casinos.

* * *

Kea and Jatt managed to get Temiri back to the stable unnoticed at the moment. The two were now walked back to the brothel together. The young teens stood before one another and that awkward silence was between them. They moved closer, looking and feeling silly and shared a hug that held space and felt weird. The two pulled away looking at one another and Jatt smiled. Kea smiled back and pulled away a little ready to turn in for the night.

Out the calmness a loud sound was heard, almost like thunder. Jatt and Kea looked up into the night and a huge Star Destroyer getting closer. Of course the First Order comes here but not like this.

* * *

Ben walked around the hall of the meeting location with Rey next to him. She had long ditch the dress and was back in her normal clothes with her lightsaber slung behind her. Ben was liking the double lightsaber more and more for her, it seemed to suit her. The two came up to the designator of the Commonwealth. There was no true leader, no president, prime minister or chancellor of the new government. No one really knew how to vote on it or how to decide it.

"Your Highness," The alien being greeted Ben. "Jedi Master," He acknowledged Rey. Rey noticed that this one member in particular greeted her and Ben. It wasn't Admiral Solo or Admiral Rey; he seemed to go with a more fitting title to them.

"How can we help?" Rey asked the alien. Alien was name Argar. He was tall, lean, long black hair, wide eyes with a pale pink skin. Argar motioned for the two to follow him.

"The Commonwealth is gaining grounds now, more leaders of the Outer Rim, poorer systems and even some Inner Core planets are asking to join." Argar started to explain. They were nowhere near large enough to counter the Order politically but it was a start.

"That's good." Rey added and looked to Ben but Ben looked reserved in the statement.

"It is Master Jedi but it's not enough." Argar seemed on the fence about what he was saying. He then looked at the two. "The Resistance, we do need an army that much is known. The Resistance needs to be ready to mobilize and fight for the Commonwealth."

"No." Ben stated clearly and Rey looked to him. She was a little confused. "The Resistance is to push the Order back but they are not going to be a personal army."

"And what of the Jedi?" Argar looked to Rey.

"Jedi are peace keepers, they will protect you but they not fight a war for you." Ben answered and Rey nodded. Jedi kept the peace and balance.

"Then why no army?" Argar asked which was a good question. The Resistance has come back ten fold since Craite. Ben walked a little closer to him.

"I want systems to join because they feel safe to. The Resistance like the Jedi will keep the peace." Ben explained and Rey couldn't help but smile just a little. "Fear, it's what the Order does, it's what the Empire did. We want peace and freedom not fear." Argar seemed impressed by that answer.

"Ben Solo," Argar looked to the young king, the reformed Sith, the traitor of the Order. "There's talk about not just nominating but…truly choosing a leader. You're already a king of a small but hopeful race, you command the Resistance,"

"No." Ben already declined the offer before it was even offered and Rey turned sharply to him.

"Ben," Rey wanted him to take the opportunity.

"No," Ben stated firmly and looked to Rey.

"Your Highness," Argar continued on. "These leaders are looking for some one to lead them. You were deep within the enemy and they have seen what you have done."

"Ben, he's right." Rey was advocating for him. This could be his chance to sit on the same level with Antar.

"Antar claims he is Supreme Leader and that he will rule." Argar made sure that Ben was still aware of it. "He knows you have come forth as a king, and he will not let this galaxy unit under one banner, a banner you have started." Argar then looked to Rey. "You both have started." Argar looked back to Ben. "Take the position for the time being. Afterwards step down but,"

"No," Ben reaffirmed his choice. He was actually afraid to. He has amassed power as is. He commands the naval fleet, he's a king and now possibly adding on Chancellor or Prime Minister, whatever they were going to call it. He's seen what power does and you can become drunk off of it. It would be easy to say yes but he didn't feel that was call or his duty. He felt he needed to represent his people and continue to help Rey with the Resistance and he liked that. If anything he liked being on the ground and in the trenches not sitting in a chair. Argar nodded knowing not to persist but looked at Ben, he really looked at Ben.

"Then may I ask for your continuing council on Commonwealth?" Argar asked and Ben held out his hand and the two shook. It meant whom ever they may elect; Ben will work closely with them. Argar bowed slightly to Ben and then turned to Rey. "Master Jedi." He did a bit of a deeper bow to her and left. Rey then looked to Ben and he knew she wanted to talk but at the same time there wasn't much to talk about.

* * *

The sunset was before Ben and Rey. The beach was calm and the wind was soft and warm. The colors were a mix of deep pink, orange and the blue sky turning into dark. The sun was slowly descending behind the ocean. Rey and Ben were right on the beach where the waves met the sand. The water was warm and soothing and it was tempting to fall asleep where they were at.

"What was it like?" Ben asked looking towards Rey as she laid in the sand. She looked over to him. "Sunsets on Jakku?" Ben finished his question. Rey propped herself up on an elbow and she took a moment to think. Ben managed to see one when he was on Jakku with her. He's been to Jakku twice and still wanted to never go back.

"It wasn't always bad," Rey knew what he was asking. It wasn't just about the sunset; it was about her whole life there. "Some sunsets…it would be this deep orange and red and the way it was mixed…" Rey smiled a little thinking. "It made the whole sky beautiful." Ben continued to look at her as she went on. "The sunrises too, some…" She paused as she brought those memories forth. "You could see the blue sky behind the sun and see the difference between sand and the sun, between the earth and the sky." Rey took another moment thinking. "What about you?" She asked.

"About what?" He asked not understanding.

"Sunsets, the ones you've seen. You've seen the galaxy." Rey answered and Ben turned back to the horizon.

"One planet, it was winter and the white mountains against the blue sky…" Ben paused, to him that was rather breath taking. "And then when I was kid I went with dad to this place and the leaves were changing colors and…" He took a moment. "There was a lake, it was so calm and the reflection from the trees and their colored leaves against the lake…it looked like a mirror." Rey smiled a little. "When I was heading back to a cruiser when I was in the Order, there was a sunrise that you couldn't tell where the land ended and where the sky began." Seeing all the hate and war didn't compare to some of the beautiful things still out there.

Ben then looked to Rey and she was smiling at him. He can tell in her gaze she was thinking of all those images, painting a picture in her head.

"I wish could see those, been there to see that." Rey was soft in her words. Ben has covered this galaxy with the Order, has seen many places. Rey was stuck a wasteland of a planet her whole life. She thought Jakku's sunsets and sunrises were the most beautiful thing out there. He himself has taken for granted the true beauty of the galaxy.

"I'll take you there." Ben declared and she looked up at him. She can tell that was a promise. She has already seen so much but she was seeing the ugliness of the war. But to think Ben searched for this spot in the entire galaxy because she mentioned how she loved the ocean. Maybe when this is all said and done, when this over or at least over for them they can build something right here.

Ben looked to her and still hurts to think that she was just dumped on a planet like garbage. And she was loyal to them, she waited, he remembers those tick marks on that wall counting those days. She waited for them to return whether she believed they were coming back or not. She was left to survive on her own. She was left to starve and to take care of herself. No one was there for her, no one was there to comfort her, help her if she got wounded. She was alone at night, alone in the dark. It made Ben angry to think that. His parents loved him and as much as he felt abandon at times, they were still there ready to take him back, Han even came to him before his death.

But Rey, her parents died never leaving any indication of their returning, any idea or feeling that they may have loved her or thought about her before they died. She was alone for years. Ben felt it was his responsibility to give her the life she missed out on and a life he maybe he took for granted. Ben continued to look at her knowing they can't change the past and as much at times he wanted to obliterate his own, it wasn't going to change anything. Ben lowered himself so he was now laying in the sand and the water with her. Rey scooted closer to him resting her head on his chest. This was more than peaceful right now. They were watching the day turn into night and the stars started to come out overhead of them.

"Can you name the stars?" Rey asked him and Ben looked up into the early night sky. "The constellations?"

"Very few." Ben answered as they looked up. "Can you?" He asked and Rey laid flat on her back but their heads were even with one another. Rey looked around seeing the twinkling stars appearing more and more. She began to scan the sky to see what she could find.

"That one." She pointed and Ben looked to the direction. "That's Ronto." She pointed to a cluster of stars. "And then there," She moved her finger a little to the left. "That's the Burning Snake. You can see the line of stars forming." She then turned to Ben and he turned to her.

"Look at you." He was impressed and Rey smiled a little and then looked back to the night sky. The air was even cooler now. The sun gave it's last light and the darkness was setting in fully.

"I could always name the stars and constellations Ben Solo." She added; Jakku had some of the clearest nights. She would hear junk traders and pilots talk about the stars and moons. Ben turned to face the night sky feeling calm and relaxed. They would have to get up soon, they would have to end this peaceful moment and go back to the war. He didn't want to, this was the peace and calmness he always long desired in his whole life. Rey once more placed her head on Ben's chest as they continued to feel the water wash up on them.

* * *

Jatt ushered a few more people down the sewers as Tamiri made sure the door was open as they ran in. Jatt looked behind him and no one was following them and he went inside. He took off the mask as he looked around. From above you could hear the faint sounds of the AT-ATs walking around. Kea then came over to Jatt.

"That's all you could find?" She asked and Jatt nodded. "My…my father?" She asked but Jatt stayed silent. Every since the Order landed Kea hasn't been able to find her father. "Now what?

"We need to find a way out of the city, we'll get off the planet from there." Jatt explained.

"Good plan, but, the Order has blocked off all known ways out." Another servant spoke up.

"The real question is why are they even here?" Someone else spoke up. Canto Bight was left alone, it doesn't have any ties to either side and it's just a giant nightclub when you think about it.

"The Order is looking for some one." A woman declared. "Remember that Jedi?"

"There are no Jedi here." Jatt stated.

"There is something here and they want it." The first servant spoke up.

* * *

Ben stirred awake and looked around. He and Rey were still on the beach. He wasn't sure how late it was or how long they have fallen asleep. But at the same time he didn't want to get up but had to. Rey's head will still on his chest and she was still. But it's what woke him up; he felt this weird surge hit him.

* * *

Ben was looking through the data from the old Jedi Temple. He was half asleep while doing this but he needed to find something although it would be easier to know what it was. Rey was asleep and while he could use her help because she was a tech genius she needed to sleep. He didn't want to alarm her until he had something to be alarmed about. Ben clicked a few keys as more data ran across the screen. He knew Rey didn't get all the information from the Jedi Temple; most of it was either wiped out or encrypted. Rey has decrypted the information so this was a little easier to get through.

Ben started to swipe through some of the data but then stopped on one section. He pulled it up and started to read it and found what he was looking for.

* * *

The Resistance leadership were all in the meeting hall for a rather early but an important meeting. Ben hoped it was some information they could use in the fight somehow. Rey yawned as she typed something and the room went dark with the HOLO appearing before them. Ben then took center stage because only he had the slightest idea what this was.

"It's called a holocron." Ben started. "During the time of the Old Republic it was used by the Jedi Order to find Force sensitive beings. After Order 66 the Jedi at least we thought they destroyed the holocron." Ben finished and that was going to present a problem. "It's not working at this time, it would need to be reprogramed, restarted,"

"But if the Order were find this, reengineer it then they could find future Jedi?" A leader spoke up and Ben nodded.

"The Knights of Ren will do that." Ben added as he looked around. But there was more to this. "I felt something last night. It was push."

"A new Jedi?" Poe asked but Ben couldn't deny or confirm that. "Ok, so let's say because Antar is a Knight and a Force…person…let's say he has already has something like this or a prototype. That does what?" Poe wanted to know.

"Either they find these people and make them into Sith or kill them." Ben answered and Poe nodded.

"A Sith army of some kind." Finn added and he didn't like that. "We should jump start the holocron then, start tracking them, bring them to safety." It seemed easy, well and good but this piece of technology has been turned off for decades. And while Rey can maybe revive it, it was going to take time. But then it hit Ben.

"Rey, the names from the meeting." Ben blurted out and Rey typed up the meeting notes and the names appeared. She had started to cross check them herself and just like the Commonwealth they held no value such as political ties or military leaders. But then one came up and it showed that alien was deceased, he died just hours after the Commonwealth meeting. Two names Rey zeroed in on were located in Canto Bight but just then the HOLOnet popped up. The title scrolled passed they saying Canto Bight is overtaken by the Order.

"You think they've found future Jedi?" Leia asked and Ben felt it, he had no doubt. He looked to his mother and she can see the answer in his eyes. Just like Han, he may not say yes or no but you can read it in eyes. "Then to Canto Bight we will go."

"I want flight details and battle plans ready in one hour!" Poe took charge and the leaders began to take their post. Ben then looked to Rey, were they going to find more like them? Were they ready to even try and train them against the enemies, train them in the Force. Ben has trained Rey, she now carries the saber of a Master and he knows both ways of the light and dark. But is it enough.

* * *

Within the sewers Tamiri sat quietly with Kea feeling the need to sleep. It was hard to sleep though at times because you never know what will happen. As Kea's arms were around the little boy he looked up to her and she looked down at him.

"Tamiri?" She asked seeing something in his eyes, the look of fear. She then looked up, as did everyone else in the sewers. There was a huge thunder like sound. It shook the place; dust and pieces of the sewers fell from above. Kea and Tamiri stood up while Kea took out her blaster. Jatt came over to him and stood with the two.

"It's the Order." Jatt whispered, as everyone remained quiet and not moving. "We need to get out the sewers, we need to get out of this place." Jatt stated clearly. It was something they all wanted but it was easier said than done.

"Jedi," Tamiri whispered and Kea knelt before the child. "The Jedi and the Resistance." He then held up a ring he had on and showed the symbol of the Resistance. "They will come."

"They might," Jatt had a plan. "Maybe if we get some sort distress call out."

"The lighthouse," An alien creature spoke up. "It can send out a S.O.S." A plan started to form but that meant leaving the safety of the sewers and into the city. Jatt stood up tall knowing if they did nothing then nothing will happen and they call could die.

"I'll go." Jatt spoke up looking around as there were whispers. "I know all the back roads, alley ways, I can get there." He assured them as he waited for some kind of approval. Kea stood next to Jatt and her eyes begged him not go anywhere. "We have to try."

"I'll go with you." A deep voice rang out and a bigger man came through. "You'll need help." He then walked closer to Jatt holding out his hand. "Duney." He introduced himself.

"Jatt." Jatt introduced himself. "Ok, we leave at dusk." Duney nodded and now it was time arm themselves as dusk was upond them. Kea then walked to Jatt.

"They have to have this city surrounded." She stated making sure he knew of the danger.

"Kea, we can't stay down here forever. If we can call for help we all might have a better chance." Jatt stated his case. "Stay with Tamiri." It was more of an order rather than a suggestion. Jatt looked to the little boy and the boy sighed also showing some signs of disapproval. Jatt then looked to Kea again and started to walk away.

"Jatt," She went to him and he stood before them. She leaned in planting small kiss to his lips and then pulled away.

"I'm coming back for you." Jatt insisted and then left. He met up with Duney as they headed for the sewer tunnels. They walked through the grimy waters and the darkness.

"What's the fastest way there?" Duney asked.

"Once I know what part of town we're in I'll know." Jatt answered.

"How long have you been a slave here?" Duney was curious.

"Since I was a boy. My mother died and I just grew up in the streets." Jatt left out some details but that was pretty much it. Duney nodded looking a little sad for the kid. Then Jatt looked up seeing a sewer opening. He jumped up and pulled himself to look out from the drain. "It's clear." He started to climb out and Duney followed. The streets were quiet and the night was slowly settling in. The two came to the wall for cover hearing the TIE Fighters in the distance. "We're on the east side." Jatt whispered and Duney nodded.

"The lighthouse is just a few miles down that way." Duney added and Jatt nodded. "Straight and narrow as far as we can go." Jatt nodded in agreement and the two ran as quickly as they could. Some of the city had power, some of it was dark due to outages. Some people fled to the shadows, locked themselves up in their homes and others took to the sewers. Nothing seemed destroyed not yet at least. The two ran down the road but quickly turned a corner seeing Storm Troopers patrolling.

"This way," Jatt insisted and they went down a more narrow alley and continue that way. They came to a wall and started to climb. They got on some roofs but were still covered enough by the growing shadows and for some people their clothes were still out drying. They ran swiftly and then came to another alley way, went down and continued downwards through the city. They stopped again seeing a tank slowly rolling on the roads.

"Why are they even here?" Duney asked.

"I was told they're looking for something or someone." Jatt answered.

"Maybe it's Kylo Ren." Duney added.

"The king of Alderran?" Jatt asked.

"No, the son of Han Solo." Duney corrected him and the two were off. They stayed within the narrow alleyway. So far this was working but they knew not to lose focus. One wrong turn, wrong step then they will be captured or killed. Just then ahead they found the gates. Jatt then stopped and pulled up a sewer covering and they jumped in. They followed the flowing water and climbed out to the beach. The lighthouse was still on so at least they won't draw attention. They raced down the beach and to the stone structure. Duney got close to the door and with the small blaster fired at the lock and the door opened.

The two went inside and up the stairs running as fast as they could. They reached the top seeing the computers and Jatt got to one computer and started to type. Duney kept a look out making sure they were not followed and no one was coming. Jatt typed and pressed a key and sighed.

"That's it." Jatt informed Duney. "We wait and hopefully they pick up the signal." Duney nodded but the two were stuck in the tower for now. Out on the side of the city more TIEs were taking flight. And sitting over the city was still the huge Star Destroyer.

* * *

Out in space CC Solo, Star Dust, the medical freighter, three bombers and Blue, Black and Red Squadron pulled out of hyperspace.

"Admiral Rey, we just received a distress call." Poe informed Rey as he led blue squad. Ben was in his black X-Wing as Rey was on CC Solo and getting a map of the area pulled up.

"One Star Destroyer, dozens of ground troops and TIE Fighters." Rey informed everyone.

"All squads, flanking line, I want the bombers on the destroyer but I need Star Dust to lure it away from the city. Solo, give the squads cover." Ben gave the orders and everyone confirmed and agreed. "Finn, get your ground fighters down there as soon as you see a window.

"Got it." Finn answered.

"Alright, let's make a mess everyone." Poe announced and the Resistance took for Canto Bight.

In the lighthouse Jatt and Duney saw something within the faint distance of the ocean.

"Is that them?" Duney asked and Jatt smiled seeing a line of X-Wings flying to them. "How can they be that fast?"

"I don't know, but they're here." Jatt looked to Duney smiled. It was time to leave the lighthouse and start helping. The lead black X-Wing flew in first firing some random parts of the town to the Order's attention.

"They know we're here." Poe announced and Ben thrust his controls forwards and started to fire at the oncoming TIEs hitting every single one of them. He then spun still firing and was now over the town. On the beach Duney and Jatt saw that and both cheered. Then Star Dust appeared and started to fire on the Star Destroyer.

"We need to get as many people out!" Jatt informed Duney as they got back into the city. People were coming out to see what was happening knowing chaos was coming. "Get out of the city!" Jatt ordered.

Finn had his ground fighters landing on the beach and Rey emerged from them and looked up. The X-Wings and TIEs were fully engaged and Star Dust and the Destroyer were also fighting. She can see the Destroyer was taking the bait and slowly leaving the city.

"Ben, I'm going to need you on the ground." Rey stated to her COMM. She then saw one black X-Wing take out another TIE and then made it's way to the beach. It landed and Ben went to join up with her. The two headed for the city knowing that there was a blockade but it didn't scare them. From above Jatt could see Rey and Ben walking to the gates. He wanted to yell at them seeing Troopers getting ready to open fire. The Troopers then fired on the two.

Ben held up his hand, as did Rey and the blaster rays stopped dead in their tracks. The rest of the Resistance ground forces started to push their way in easily as the ground Troopers were distracted. Once the firing started to cease Rey and Ben ran towards the city and into the gates and looked around. Finn joined up with them.

"We'll go ahead." Rey stated and then took off and Ben followed her.

"Have fun storming the city!" Finn called out as the Resistance fighters went in.

The two then started to get attacked and Rey ignited one side of her saber and slid to the ground slicing her way through the Troopers. Ben ignited his saber jumped and slammed his way through a Trooper and killed another. Rey and Ben went back to back as they fought off more oncoming Troopers. Then a huge tank started down the street. It fired at them and they broke apart to take cover. Death Troopers were here as well.

"The medical frater is here." It was Poe. The Resistance was making it's way through the city and getting people into transports to the beach for safety. The tank fired again and both Rey and Ben waited across the street from one another was debris flew everywhere. They then glanced at one another communicating through the Force.

"Poe?" Rey asked to her wrist COMM.

"Yes Admiral?" Poe answered.

"Where's your squad?" She asked as debris kept firing while the tank kept the two from advancing. They won't have forever, as the Death Troopers will come after them.

"South side." Poe answered and Rey looked around wondering how she can signal their location for help. She then looked to Ben and then to her belt and pulled out a small flare.

"Ben and I are pinned by a tank, we need your support." Rey explained. "We'll have a flare."

"On our way." Poe confirmed and Rey grabbed the flare and slammed it against the wall igniting it. She tossed it up and Ben held up his hand to push it up higher. Within moments Poe and his squad were firing on the tank. Rey and Ben came out from behind the walls and started down the street. Ben ran to the tank and with the Force he managed to push it to the wall.

"It's getting dark out guys! We need to wrap this up." Finn came over the COMM. "Loading more transports now." Finn updated everyone. Rey and Ben looked around and it seemed this part of the street was empty; no one was here so they kept moving. Just then the two looked down the street seeing a young teen running to them.

"The sewers!" He yelled. "A lot of us are in the sewers."

"How many?" Ben asked and the teen shrugged.

"Most of the workers of the town." He answered. Getting them out of the sewers was going to present a task. Ben then brought his wrist COMM to him. "Finn?" He then waited while looking around making sure they were safe. All around them they could hear the battle.

"Yes, Solo," Finn responded and the teen's eyes widen. Rey noticed the look.

"Rey and I found out where most of the people, sewers." Ben started and the sound battle was getting closer. "I need at least half of the ground support," He then looked to the teen.

"Entrance is that way." He pointed and then Ben managed to find a number.

"Block forty five." Ben finished.

"We'll be there." Finn announced.

"Head east when you get here." Ben finished and then looked to the teen.

"You're Ben Solo aren't you?" The teen asked a little wide-eyed and had a slight smile. "And you," He turned to Rey. "You're Rey of Jakku, the Jedi." While the two would love to properly introduce themselves they were on a time crunch. "I'm, I'm Jatt by the way." Jatt introduced himself and then Ben blocked a random blaster ray, held out his hand and slammed the Trooper to the ground. "You're Jedi too." But the name both hit Rey and Ben.

"Jatt?" Ben asked and the teen nodded. Ben got closer to the boy as he needed to look straight up and realized just how big Ben was. "You stay close." Jatt wasn't sure what that meant but he nodded. Just then there was a low rumble.

"It's a tank." Jatt announced and Ben lightly grabbed the teen's shoulder pushing meaning they needed to leave. He started to lead them and Rey checked behind them making sure they were not being followed. They were getting to the quieter parts of the town as they followed Jatt. Then they came to a wall but Jatt knelt to the ground and pulled up on a rusty handle and opened a hatch leading into the sewers. There was a built in latter and he started to climb down. Ben made sure Rey was right behind Jatt as he kept watch. Ben then climbed in while closing the hatch and they down.

There was a low string of lights and it smelt like sewer for sure. They followed Jatt and came to another wall but it was a door. He opened it and inside were hundreds of people. Everyone looked up seeing the three of them.

"Jatt!" A voice called out as a young teen girl pushed her way through the crowds and the two young lovers hugged.

"It's them, it's the Resistance and the Jedi." Jatt told Kea and the room started to swell with a whisper. Then a little boy came over to Rey and Ben. Rey knelt before the boy and he smiled at her.

"I'm Tamiri." The little boy introduced himself and Rey looked up to Ben. They've found both of them. Just as the moment of hope came through it also passed as everyone looked up hearing the battle and feeling the place shake. Rey stood up and was thinking the same thing as Ben, how are they going to get all these people out of here?

"Jatt," Ben stepped forwards. "The way we came, is that the only way out of here?" He asked and Jatt nodded. That was going to be a problem trying to funnel all these people out. Ben sighed and looked to Rey wondering if she had an idea.

"We need to move fast." Rey stated and that was the only way.

"Finn, where are you?" Ben asked and Finn's voice came in a little choppy. But he was nearby. "Everyone, let's move!" Ben yelled and the hundred or so people started to file out. They didn't have a long time so they needed to be quick. The people ran down the sewers and to the latter. One by one they started to file out. Rey and Ben and helped usher them up and out. Rey was outside pulling people and keeping a watchful eye. Ben was still in the sewers making sure all were accounted for.

Just then the Resistance cruisers were rolling down the street but along with it were the sounds of war. Finn came out of one of the cruisers and started to help the people.

"How much time?" Rey asked and the look on Finn's face meant they had little. "Let's go!" Rey needed to hurry these people into the cruisers. Just then the sound of TIE Fighters were approaching. More people were crawling out of the sewers and they need to hurry. Rey ran to the sewer entrance and looked down seeing Ben. "TIE Fighters!" She warned him. Now Ben started to rush people. "Poe," Rey called to the pilot. "We need cover."

"Admiral, the Star Destroyer has placed out a distress call." It was Connix.

"How long?" Finn asked and they heard Chewie barking over the COMM. "Great," Finn sighed and ran to the entrance of the sewers and looked down. "Hey Ben!" He called out to him and Ben looked up. "Guess who's coming!" Just then half the squads of the X-wings flew overhead giving them cover. "Load them up! If you got a full cruiser get to the beach now!"

"Not to rain on the parade but you guys got tanks closing in." Poe informed them. "We'll make a straight path, can't keep it open forever though, sending the path now." The people were finally out all getting in. The TIE Fighters were here to as the fight continued. Ben looked for Jatt and Tamiri making sure they were together and safe.

"Let's move it!" Finn ordered and the first transports were away. Ben opened a door to another transport getting everyone in. Jatt started but then noticed within the chaos Kea was not near him.

"Kea!" He started back for her but something wasn't right. Ben looked around and the rumble started.

"Everyone get down!" Ben yelled and huge whistling noise could be heard. Everyone got down and there was an explosion. Ben looked around and saw Rey already getting more people into the cruisers as Poe's X-Wing fired on the tank. Ben saw Tamiri and he pulled the boy to another person forcing them into the cruiser. He then looked for Jatt and found the teen. He was the ground crawling to Kea and the young girl wasn't moving.

"Kea! Kea!" Jatt pulled the girl to him looking at her and she was still, blood stained her face and to the side of her head had a huge gash. "No! Kea!" Ben rushed to Jatt saw the girl. Ben knew this feeling all too well and his mind went back to that day he nearly lost Rey. And while you want to sit there do nothing you had to get up. Jatt and Tamiri were too important and they needed to leave.

"Jatt!" Ben had to the boy out. "Jatt!" The trans finally broke and Jatt looked to Ben.

"I'm not leaving her!" Jatt yelled and Ben looked to the boy. He could see himself in him; if it were him and Rey he wouldn't leave her either dead or alive. Ben pulled himself closer to Jatt as time was getting short.

"Jatt, look at me." Ben demanded but it wasn't harsh. "Look at me," Jatt finally did as Ben held out his hand calling a blaster from a dead Storm Trooper. "You're a solider now you understand me?" Ben brought the boy to the here and now. The war hasn't stopped and if Jatt doesn't get up he will die too. He handed the blaster to Jatt. There seemed to be an understanding and a connection between the two. "You aim at them understood, we're not leaving her." Ben assured the young man. Jatt wanted to cry but Ben could see the sorrow turning into anger. Jatt took hold of the blaster as Ben took Kea and gently lifted her into his arms. Jatt took aim at the on coming Troopers. Ben placed Kea gently to another person as Jatt did as he was ordered. The was boy on point aim probably for not ever firing a blaster.

Ben ignited his saber and blocked the oncoming rays while the last of the people got in. He made sure Rey got in along with Jatt then he got in. The cruisers headed for the beach as the X-Wings overhead escorted them making sure that enemy fighters stayed away. They headed for the beach and towards the medical frater to leave this planet. Ben saw Jatt making his way to Kea just to be near her. Rey had seen the entire moment and she could tell it hit Ben as well.

Once at the beach Ben stepped out first ushering the people to the medical frater. Jatt had Kea in his arms and raced to the frater. The people of Canto Bight were all over the beach running to the medical frater as the Resistance Fighters kept the Order at bay. Rey looked to Ben as he headed to his X-Wing and joined Poe in the air. Rey stayed on the ground making sure everyone got onboard.

"We're ready." It was Finn as Rey looked around seeing the beach was cleared and the frater started to take off. She went with Finn to the cruiser with more fighters and got in as they took off.

"Another Destroyer is exiting hyperspace now." Connix warned them as they went to CC Solo and boarded. The squads of X-Wings followed the major cruisers entering in just before taking off into lightspeed.

In the medical frater Jatt held onto Kea even though she was declared dead the moment she got there. Tamiri was with Jatt resting his head on the teen's shoulder. The two boys were quiet even with the chaos around them.

* * *

Within CC Solo Ben sat quietly as well and then it hit him. He looked to his hands seeing a little bit of blood on them, her blood. He didn't know what to feel though. He wanted to feel angry as more lives were taken but at the same time he didn't know these people. But it was called compassion, he was feeling compassion and it was a feeling that has ever slowly crept into him. Ben leaned back into the chair in silence and while he might have saved two future Jedi, how many more will die?

* * *

The fleet made back to base and there was still chaos as hundreds of people were still coming to terms with what had happened. Jatt left the frater but Kea stayed onboard with the rest of the dead and wounded. He took a seat on the ground feeling sick as reality was setting in and it will continue to do so. Tamiri then sat down next to him just to be there. Just then the two boys looked up seeing Ben walking to them. He should be helping but he was here instead.

"Why us?" Jatt asked and it was a honest question. Ben knelt down and had no answer.

"Jatt," Ben didn't know where to start. "I'm…I'm sorry." Jatt then looked up to Ben and Ben saw the tears threatening. Ben knew what it felt like and knew what Jatt was feeling.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Jatt was trying to understand and Tamiri leaned against Jatt. They didn't but if the names are correct and it's true then once more the Jedi were being hunted. But now these Jedi were vulnerable. They had no training, no help and no one to protect them. They will be killed without reason and Ben imagined most were children.

"No, you didn't, you did nothing…" Ben trailed off. He wanted to tell them but right was not it. These boys were in shock and it was clear they lost a friend. Not only did they lose a friend but they lost their home and their way of life. Now was not the time, now it was time to just to be there.

* * *

Ben stood on the hillside looking out to the ocean as the sun began to set again. While the Resistance managed to save people, others didn't make it. Ben squatted to the ground thinking he was still responsible for this. He was no longer with the Order but he could have been. It might have been him hunting down Jatt and Tamiri. It could have been him who killed the young boys. He might not be wielding the weapon now but at one point he started this.

Like Rey, they probably knew they had something, some special power and not knowing why. Something trigger it in Rey but will these two new possible Jedi accept what they are? There were more names on that list. Just then Ben turned around seeing Rey there. Their task of helping the Resistance and being king just got bigger. Rey walked closer to Ben and she stood next to him.

"How do we tell them?" Rey asked because there was no real or right way to do so.

"In a few days." Ben answered and sighed. "Give Jatt some time." Because the teen lost someone special to him and now was not the time to explain what he was. Rey got closer to Ben and then stood in front of him. She could feel pain from him, self doubt and regret.

"You didn't do this." She assured him and he nodded but she knew that wasn't convincing. "They're going to need us…we can't…" Rey paused. When they were back in the old temple they talked about reignited the Jedi Order but then again they were unsure how or even if they wanted to. Even Luke wanted the Jedi to cease because their own vanity and ignorance led to their downfall. History may not repeat itself but it will echo. But they couldn't just leave the boys out there either. And there are more. Ben's responsibilities felt like they were getting bigger. But then again he has Rey, he didn't need to do this alone.

Ben then held out his hand as a gesture and Rey looked to him. They could do this; they could restart the order, something that can live and something that could thrive. They could learn from the past and make it stronger. Rey reached out placing her hand to his letting him know just like on Snoke's ship in the throne room that she would follow. Ben pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest. Things were getting both out of control but making more and more sense in it's own strange way. The light and the dark were unifying yet still pushing apart. The galaxy itself was pulling together and yet it was still on the brink of destruction. The final question is how can they fix it, how can they fix something that has been broken for years? And if they do fix it how long will that peace last?

 _ **A/N: I know it's been a while since the last post but life sometimes gets in the way. But here's the post. The chapter was a little hard to write because I didn't have a complete idea where I wanted it to go. It's not the strongest chapter but it does get the message out, Rey and Ben have future Force wielders to find and protect. So where is this all leading us? The Sith and Jedi are rising once more perhaps? Ben seems like he's still on that thin line, he's not for one side or the other it's mostly what Rey does and he follows. What's next? What did you like? Didn't like? What do you want to see? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thank you fro reading, following and commenting.**_


	31. The Bad Lands

Chapter 30 The Bad Lands

Ben splashed some water on his face and neck trying to cool himself down, another nightmare. Once these things stopped plaguing him after he was with Rey and they're returning. That tingle, that prickling sensation creeping up his spine has returned. Ben leaned up against the sink feeling sick to his stomach. Those feelings he thought he was able to get rid of. It was like a drug you finally detoxed from and when taking it again it made everything worse.

Ben spat in the sink hoping to get rid of the taste and nauseating feeling. He walked over to the lavatory and felt himself expel whatever was in his stomach. He started to shake and tried to calm himself. And if anything he hoped it didn't wake Rey, he didn't want to drag her into this. He spat once more hoping that was the end of it and then disposed the contents away. He sat on the floor for a moment feeling cold and clammy and he shook a little. He was trying to regain himself and understand why the dreams were ramping back up and why now. Ben slowly pulled himself back up and rewashed his face and rinsed out his mouth.

Once he felt a little cleaner he walked quietly back to bed and climbed in. He pulled himself as close as he could to Rey, hoping her presence will chase away the darkness. It always did and he needed for it to return again. He nuzzled closer to her hoping sleep would return and he would be back in the black abyss.

* * *

Ben sat in a makeshift office where he does his king's work for Alderran along with the Commonwealth. This was the political office so to speak and once in a while Leia while come in and help him. One trick she taught him a long time ago was how to sort through papers and tasks.

' _Young Ben walked into a room where his mother sat at her desk writing. It was nice to have his mother home again and while she was busy he was still going to sit with her. Ben made his way to her and without hesitation Leia picked him up and placed him on her lap so he could see. He then looked to a box with papers nearly flooding it. She hasn't gotten to those yet as she has returned from the Senate. Leia then reached for the box sighing knowing this was going to be a task._

" _What do you do with all the papers?" Ben asked looking up at his mom and she smiled._

" _Well, the top is the most recent," She then grabbed the stack. "But the bottom needs to be addressed first." She flipped the pile without losing the stack and then set it down. Her mother and father taught her that trick. Ben smiled and the grabbed what was the last paper now the first.'_

Ben reached for the stack and with ease flipped it and took the last paper which now was first. He started to read the piece of parchment that will later be filed into the computer once read and approved. Before the Empire nothing or barely nothing was done by paper and parchment; it was digital and stored away. Now they were back to older ways to keep records hidden in the case the Order once more wipes out the records. It was a safeguard when the new Republic was formed. It's why Ben learned calligraphy, it was dying art and he liked it and now as king it came in handy. Ben sighed the paper and then placed it off to the side.

Aramis then walked into the room holding onto a tray that had cup of a hot drink, a plate with food and another plate of assorted spices and toppings. Aramis was still Ben's assistant. He was lucky that day Ben was taken as prisoner; he had become ill and stayed back or he would have been killed most likely. The man liked his job; to serve his king gave him a greater purpose than a leader of a nomad tribe. He set down the tray and started to unpack it for Ben.

"Is Lady Rey still asleep sir?" He asked and Ben looked to him. It wasn't Rey's true title and she will not have a royal title unless they marry. But Aramis knew Ben's love and fondness of her and she herself commanded respect, so he gave her that title.

"Yes," Ben answered as he continued to read.

"Shall I serve her?" He asked and Ben looked at the time. She should wake up, it was getting late well late for them as they needed to start training with the boys let alone whatever else was stacked on them. "I will do that once Princess Leia is served as well." Not only did Aramis become Ben's full royal escort he did so to his princess and quite possibly his future queen. "Do you require anything else?" He asked and Ben shook his head no dismissing the man but was still grateful for the service. Aramis slightly bowed and left the room. Ben was still getting use to it; even in the Order no one served him like this not out of kindness and respect.

* * *

Rey walked down to the hanger of the base and the day was once more busy. The day was in full swing and soon the high command crew will do their daily briefing. She had breakfast in bed and that was still new to her. She figure Ben was either off alone in the Force or working and didn't want to disturb him. She did feel his presence though and it was close by, she knew where to find him. She headed to the Falcon and there he was on a latter under the ship working on it. He was welding something together. There was then a bark as Chewie was helping him. Ben looked down seeing the Wookie as he held up some rolled cables. Ben nodded and Chewie tossed the cables to Ben and he caught them easily and started to work once more.

* * *

After morning briefings, the rounds, the politics and whatever else they do Ben and Rey were finally with Jatt and Temiri. The two boys had a schedule set up and luckily within the people of Alderran there was one who was fluent in several languages. Ben asked if he could help tutor the boys in reading and writing and they would start reading the Jedi Text just like he and Rey did. That happened in the morning and now it was time for some more training, the fighting kind. The two boys had sparring sticks and followed Ben slowly with different fighting stands.

Because Jatt and Temiri had no training of any kind they were both on the same level, true beginners and both Ben and Rey can start from a clean slate. Rey had a fighting technique of her own and Ben just built her from there. Both Rey and Ben's styles were similar but you can vastly see the difference as well; Rey's was in reverse from Ben's. If he uses an upper and open strike she will use a downward strike and a reverse motion. It was rather interesting to see.

Ben had a unique style of his own though. There are different forms of lightsaber styles used by both Jedi and Sith. Each Force user adopts a style though that suites their frame, their strength and their take on the Force. Ben had multiple forms one was that of his grandfather known as Form V. Like his grandfather, Ben is tall and large, the strikes allow for a person or alien to use long strikes and wide poses. It also carried with it an aggressive approach that seemed to match his large statue, much like his grandfather. Mixed in with that Ben also uses Form 1 as well. Rey did the same forms but in reverse, the balance. But Form 1 is the basic to all forms and the two new Jedi were learning that form now.

Rey was off to the side watching the basic training and it will be a while before they start sparring. Ben skipped a lot of basics with Rey because she was far beyond that. She taught herself how to fight back on Jakku and while he still doesn't like to admit it, she did kick his ass back on Starkiller base. She didn't need basics and she matches him. Ben called out the strikes or poses but it was Jatt he watched. His strikes held a lot behind them. The kid was already tall for his age but the power behind them, he wasn't striking at anything and yet he whipped that stick like he was fending off an enemy. Maybe he was eager to start but for now, unless you know the basics you will never master anything else.

Sword training was easy but it was sitting quietly afterwards Ben felt it. Temiri is young and will struggle with it, trying to calm his mind and listen to the Force but he will learn. It was hard for Ben too when he was young because until you truly hear the Force it's just this background noise. But it was Jatt he felt. Jatt had a hard time focusing and not because he's never done it. There was something else Ben felt through Jatt, and it was more than familiar.

* * *

The Order has been trying to establish a more central location but each system they go to they are met with those who refuse. At one point they were welcomed and now they hover in space. It less than ideal to launch an attack and face the Resistance if needed. They gain an inch and the Resistance finds a way to push them back another two. For now it was time regroup and reassess.

Antar sat alone for a moment but stood up as three people stood before him as they entered the room. They were dressed similarly, the last of the four Knights of Ren were together. Rosemer Wessiri, Bleys Sihin and Yelnic Cornag stood before Antar. The three removed their helmets showing their faces. Rosemer was the last female of the group. She was pale in skin, her brown eyes made bigger by her paleness, her long black hair, her teeth almost stained by something of a dark nature. She was skinny and tall. She went by Rose at times. She was not only strong in the Force but she knew how use it in a way some would call it dark magic.

Then there was Yelnic, his head and body seemed too big for his body, eyes wide and missing the outer parts of his ears. He was marked with scars from his childhood and that or war. The three all bowed to Antar and then stood there. Bleys was looking for revenge on the Jedi of Jakku.

"You know he has killed the rest of us." Antar spoke meaning the other Knights were dead, Cassy, Kral and Tavion. They needed to ban together now. They cannot take Ben or Rey alone anymore. All three will have to engage in battle together. "Alone we cannot take him on or her."

"You are suggesting we all kill the both of them together?" Bleys asked and Antar sighed but that was thing they will have to do. The Knights were always better off on their own. But time and time again when Rey and Ben face a Knight together that Knight is killed. Bleys is the only one who has made it out alive and it was by sheer chance. His scar was deep and it has placed him on the lower end of battle. He was still recovering.

"They're picking us off one by one and now he's king?" Rose asked confirming it and Antar nodded.

"This isn't about Snoke anymore." Antar had to be honest. "Let's be honest, it's good he's dead."

"It should be Kylo Ren." Bleys added.

"Well, he's dead to." Antar reminded them. "Kylo Ren is dead, we're dealing with Ben Solo and he's killed nearly half of us, him and that Jedi. And saying to end her will be his downfall is not what we're going to do. She has grown in strength and in power I can feel it. Taking her out,"

"With force." Rose stepped in and looked around. "So far, fighting them isn't working but…maybe suggestion?" She asked.

"You think they'll fall for that black magic?" Yelnic asked dismissing her abilities.

"Wasn't it me who got inside the head of that oppressor of the Order?" She asked and Yelnic didn't say anything. "If I can I can suggest, a little lie, a false vision." Rose offered. "With Ben, he's still unbalanced, he just needs a push." Antar wonder what Rose was thinking. "Maybe our paths will cross."

"Yes, and both him and the Jedi will kill you." Yelnic added and Rose scoffed.

"Enough," Antar needed to refocus the team. "We'll take care them later what of the HOLOcron?"

"We've located a small town with the next target." Bleys answered, as he has been working on the HOLOcron and trying to catch up with it.

"And Canto Bight?" Antar asked wanting to know of Temiri and Jatt.

"The…Resistance has them most likely." Bleys didn't want to deliver the news but it had to be said. Antar sat there quietly but inside he was boiling. It's as if the Resistance was always a step ahead.

"We need to make our move fast." Antar was thinking on how they can gain some ground. They were rather close with Ben's capture but Bleys should have killed him and not waited. Hux was within the enemy and it's possible he is leaking plans as well. They will need to refocus more but unless they can centralize themselves then they will continue to float in space.

* * *

Another day at the Resistance was underway and the morning ran as normal. Ben was back at the Falcon within the hauls of the ship placing new panels on the walls. Hopefully it will make the ship look a little cleaner and a little newer plus it will hide away the hanging cables. As he did this the porg hopped over to him for a bit and then hopped away. Ben was surprised that it has lived this long off it's native planet. It was still chirpy and happy as ever. Chewie then came down the hall with another side panel and placed over another set of cables. He then started bark to Ben and the young man looked at him as the Wookie spoke.

"I know," Ben sounded a little defeated as he finished with the panel. The Falcon was truly showing her age these days and Ben can feel it when it flies. Half his childhood was this beat up hunk of junk. It was a relic and a symbol and she was falling apart faster than he could patch up. Even if Han was here he wouldn't be able to keep up with the constant repairs. Maybe it was time to consider retiring the old girl but Ben couldn't do that, not now and not yet. Chewie then roared loudly as Ben sharply turned around as the warning sirens blasted through the speakers of the base.

Ben and Chewie raced off the Falcon as the base was now in emergency lock down pulling all the ships and cruisers inside. Ben raced for the central computer room as he raced down the hall he met up with Rey and they made it to the room where it was in an uproar.

"They've found us?" Rey asked.

"Not sure." Connix answered as she frantically typed.

"Where are we with the lock down?" Poe asked as he came in with Leia.

"Fifty percent." Finn answered as he was at a computer.

"And how much time before they enter into the sector?" Leia asked.

"Less than ten minutes." Connix answered and there was some relief, they can finish hauling everything in and seal the doors.

"Start shutting down the power to all non-essential stations, prep the ion cannons, proceed with the full emergency shutdown and have all civilians get the to emergency exits." Ben listed the orders and Connix typed all that in and the message was set out. Rey then turned to Finn.

"Have ground support ready to mobilize and prepare for evacuation sequence." Rey ordered and Finn started to work on that. Poe then headed to the hanger to await further orders hand have all squads ready but his eyes widen to the screen.

"That's more than one Destroyer." Poe pointed out and Chewie barked as the high command crew looked at the oncoming signal. "It's the entire First Order."

"Did they find us?" Rey asked again, if the whole fleet was here. She then looked to Ben realizing that they could face the final battle right here and right now.

"I want everyone to their battle stations now!" Ben ordered and without any second thought the base was gearing up for battle.

"This is going to be bad." Poe whispered as he left the communication room. The base continued to power down in hopes that maybe like the last time the Order will just pass them by. Rey then stood next to Ben as the base continued to prep.

"Prepping for ground assault now." Finn declared over the COMM as more power was turned off. The sirens stopped and the red light warning systems turned on. The huge signal on the screen was now within the system. Ben had his hand on his saber for comfort but unlike last time he was felt better prepared. The base was now on lock down and ready just in case. Just like the old base they were in the mountains where a signal was going to be hard to detect.

"We're ready!" It was Poe and now they had to wait.

"Are they searching again?" Connix as the fleet was flying around the system. Something was off though; it was the whole fleet, all of it.

"The Commonwealth reported that the Order has been booted off every system." Rey added remembering that part.

"You think they're just floating around to find a base?" Leia asked and it wasn't unusual, they did the same thing for a while.

"Maybe, explains why they're out here." Ben answered and everyone remained quiet. While the Order was in the sector they were not coming to close to the system itself. They continued to watch the signal move through the sector. Perhaps they are just passing through. "What does their coordinate status look like?" Connix continued to type and the screen showed a few probably projections all not coming towards them but grazing by. Now they waited for the Order pass through. "Probably of success if we engage?" Ben asked and Rey shot her look to him.

"You want to attack them now?" She asked and Leia looked to her son.

"While we would have an element of surprise they still out number us by two to one." 3PO answered the question. In theory it would have potential but they still do not have enough firepower yet.

* * *

The base was still in lock down and no one was to leave base. The Order had pass through but the high command crew had to discuss what just happened and what will happen next.

"At least they no longer have a base but launching an attack is not ideal, not now." Leia continued on.

"Will they return?" A person asked.

"3PO calculated a ten percent chance that they could." Finn answered meaning it was low and that it was truly random they got this close. The base and it's fighters proved they can scramble so it was a victory. But it wasn't enough yet.

"How shall we proceed?" The man asked and looked to the Admirals.

"We can send out our own scouts, update us constantly in the event they return." Rey suggested but Ben shook his head no.

"We can't occupy, it risks giving up our position." Ben answered and Rey nodded.

"Then you have another suggestion Admiral Solo?" The man asked and Ben sighed.

"What about undercover?" Rey suggested. "No one knows they are the Resistance, they just live there." She finished and Ben nodded and looked to Leia for the final approval.

"We'll start with volunteers," Leia continued with the idea. "Connix, head up that division and what it will entail, how they will communicate and how often and where and how far we should have them." Leia finished and Connix nodded. Everyone could relax but the base will remain quiet until sunset and reopen it's doors tomorrow. That was too close for comfort.

* * *

The sun was setting now as Ben was on top of the base watching it. The wind was a bit wild tonight and in the distance dark clouds were coming. Rey made her way to Ben as the wind continued to pick up.

"Storm's coming in." Ben informed her as she stood next to him. The storms on this planet were violent yet very few. At least all the ships were in the hanger and ready. Rey let out a sigh and nodded. They were both exhausted from the day so Rey took Ben's hand into hers and pulled on him to come inside. They should just end the day and restart tomorrow.

Once inside Ben went back to work with the crew to make sure everything was still running smoothly as they were still considered on a partial lockdown. Rey stood behind watching Ben she felt it, something was amiss with him. She can tell he wasn't sleeping and waking early and when he does that it means something was on his mind. It was useless to ask what was wrong because Ben does not talk about his feelings but if she sits quietly he tends to tell her. He needed to stop working and rest but when he works extra it meant he was trying to stay busy and focus on something else rather than what's bothering him.

Rey then started to circle to area and knew she needed him to quiet down and take a moment. He'll pick up on her in a moment as she headed slowly to living quarters of the base. And just as predicted Ben looked up feeling her presence was drifting away. He saw her way across the way and then disappear into the halls. He couldn't ignore it and always went to follow. He gave his final orders until he returns and went to follow Rey.

He found his way back to their room and went inside. It was nowhere near close to sleeping but she was already sitting on their bed as the door closed behind him. He reached for the lock with the Force and looked back to Rey. That look she was giving him was one he could not ignore and as hard as he could try he couldn't turn from it. She wanted something and Ben gave that small smirk. She never had to ask him twice as Ben walked to her standing tall before her and she looked up at him. She bit her lip and Ben leaned in placing a kiss to her. Rey pulled him closer and Ben picked her up switching position so now he was sitting on the bed and she straddling his lap.

She pulled away slightly and ran her fingers though his hair smiling. She then reached for her COMM placing it on standby so unless it was an emergency no one will disturb them. Ben did likewise and pulled Rey a little closer and she leaned into to his ear placing gentle kisses. Ben felt his eyes get heavy and whatever happened early; whatever he felt through out the day was melting away. The darkness that has been pulling at him was kept at bay. He then felt Rey move from his ear to his neck and she catch that moan he does knowing unless the final battle was about to start he could careless what was happening.

When she does this to him he almost couldn't breathe and he didn't care. When she gets him alone like this he will give her whatever she wanted and that was more powerful than Darkside, Rey had more power over him; he gave himself to her more than he ever did to the Darkside. Ben pulled her closer wanting more and found her lips and pulled in closer. Ben pulled away wanting to prolong this and Rey already took off some of her outer clothes tossing them away.

She knew he wanted to go slow and she smiled as she placed both hands to cheeks and with one hand continued to run her fingers through his thick black hair. She can do that all night and feel rather satisfied doing it.

"My king, we have all night." She whispered to him reminding him that it was early and the base was ok and everyone was doing their jobs. Ben knew that and it meant that he needed to relax and let Rey take over. He commands the Resistance fleet, rules a small nation but the woman straddling his lap had the final say in what he does in the end. Rey leaned in for another kiss and Ben pulled her closely thinking screw it, they have all night. The kiss quickly heighten and hungry. And Ben felt Rey push him back already pulling apart his tunic. Ben took in a deep gulp as Rey made a trail of kisses down his neck and chest and continued to trail down all the way down. Ben then let out another moan feeling what Rey was doing as she in her own way worshiped him. Ben closed his eyes and went into the Force for further comfort and pleasure.

Rey knew what she was doing to him and she felt it, he was relaxed once more and she felt him tensing up. She took a quick peek seeing Ben was losing it and it made her go just a little slower to draw it out. It won't last long Rey could already tell but if she was making him squirm, moan and pull at the bed comforter she was doing more than exceptional. She then felt it, that release and Ben was shaking. She continued on placing kisses to his hips and slowly made her way back up, letting her tongue lick him once in a while. When she got to his chest she felt his heart racing nearly out of control and his breathing still heavy. But she was far from over.

Ben pulled her closer with a little bit of force wanting more. She accepted the kiss and he rolled her over. It was going to be a long but productive night.

* * *

Rey laid awake propped up on one elbow and next to her Ben was on his stomach completely naked and passed out. The thin sheet covered a little of his bottom but she can tell he was out. He was in deep sleep and when he slept like this it meant he had been awake from something. She didn't like it though, when he sleeps like this it meant something was happening. Of course she enjoyed the process of getting him to sleep though. Rey reached out pushing some of the black locks of hair out of his face watching him sleep.

She was watching keeping the darkness at bay and the nightmares from crawling in. Rey scooted closer to him as one of his arms hung off the side the bed and the other under the pillow. This was as close to complete peace and balance he will achieve. But she knew something was plaguing him she could always tell. Rey continued to give him light feather touches on his face and back letting him know as he slept she was here guarding him through out the night. Rey has been coming for the monsters that ever touched him. She's going after all the ones who twisted his heart into shadows. Snoke, the Knights of Ren and the Darkside turned him into a nightmare so she was becoming theirs. She leaned in placing a kiss to his head and rested her cheek on top of his head gently letting out a sigh.

* * *

Ben stirred awake and felt groggy yet a bit refreshed. He rolled from his side to his back rubbing his face and sat up slowly. He slept through the night and he had no dreams; he knew Rey had a part in that. He let out a sigh of relief getting the much needed rest he both wanted and needed. He then looked over seeing Rey wasn't there and then he caught the time, it was late. He threw himself out of bed and went to get dress quickly.

* * *

Ben made it to the top of the base where Rey was already training the boys. Ben joined her and she looked to him.

"You know I don't like it when you let me sleep too long." He quietly said to her but he wasn't angry just didn't like having her do all the work.

"You needed it Ben." Rey insisted looking at him. He won't argue with her because she was right. He looked better. "Morning briefing was fine, no signs of the Order and we already volunteers to scout. Pretty much everything is ok." Ben nodded as he watched the boy's forms as the moved from one position to another.

"What was the excuse?" Ben asked as he looked on meaning why he didn't show up.

"Oh, no excuse. I told them I totally destroyed you last night and you maybe in a coma for a day or two." Rey answered Ben looked at her a little bit concerned and she smiled at him. "You weren't feeling well." Rey gave the actual excuse Ben knew it was a joke but still. Rey smiled and looked on for a moment but she can't do that every night, well she could but it only masks the problem. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rey asked softly and Ben stood still.

Of course he wanted to talk about it but he didn't know where to start or how to start. He then let out a sigh and it meant yes but how. It was best that he just let's himself open up when he can even if it's not in the best setting. He had to confide in Rey though, she was always ready to listen.

* * *

Rey and Ben retreated back to their quarters to talk privately. It was a rather quiet afternoon for the Resistance, which meant something big was coming later, that never failed The young couple sat at the desk together and Rey was ready to listen or just sit with him.

"It's coming back," Ben finally broke the silence. "The pull to both." Ben has been sitting on the neutral line lately. To a degree he didn't care what happened to either side as long as Rey was ok. He tend to favor the light but now the pull was back. He was not balanced, he was never balanced but at least he was able to teeter-totter equally until now. "I don't know why." Rey nodded wondering why now as well.

"You know how to fight it." Rey assured him because he has.

"This is…" Ben sounded frustrated and Rey felt this wasn't the same thing. "I don't know what it is I just know…" He wasn't giving up on talking but he didn't know how to form the words to convey the feelings. Ben then scooted closer to Rey and took her hands into his and once more sighed. Rey felt a slight tremble from him. It made her nervous though, this hasn't happened. "Rey, I need you to…to do something for me."

"Of course," She was ready but Ben shook his head no knowing she didn't know what he meant.

"Rey," His voice was deep and it made her heart sink in fear. "Listen," He didn't know where to start. "I'm not strong, I haven't been and…" This was hard for him. "If for some reason, some how I turn completely…" Rey's heart started to pound. "I need you,"

"No." Rey declared before he could finish.

"No, listen it's has to be you Rey, you're the only one who's strong enough, the only one who could do it." Ben finished the proposal. "You end it, all of it, the Darkside, the Sith, all of it." Ben went quiet looking into Rey's eyes. She wanted to cry but didn't she felt the Force from Ben it was true. It wasn't fear or cowardness it was a way to protect the future. Ben may not turn on her and in fact he may kill himself before he does. But he may turn in order to save her. Rey nodded a little not accepting a fate she herself will fight to prevent. But she did it out if respect for him. Ben nodded as well and they both leaned in rest their foreheads to one another. The dark was fighting it's back in and Rey knew she would need to find it in herself to fight it back.

* * *

Another training day began for the two boys and as Ben called out the forms he sensed something from Jatt. Jatt was following the moves but that was it. He seemed bored and tuning everything out.

"Stop." Ben demanded and looked to Jatt. "Am I boring you?" He asked and Jatt shrugged.

"When do we get to fight? This isn't fighting." The young teen pointed out and while Ben didn't argue that, the boy hasn't mastered the basic. "I want to fight." Ben wasn't sure if he was eager or if it was something else.

"A Jedi doesn't engage just to engage. They are warriors but they keep the peace as well." Ben more or less quoted the text. "If you want to be that warrior though you have to master the basic forms."

"I have." Jatt didn't want to do the basic forms anymore. Rey looked to Ben wondering what to do. Ben realized Jatt wanted to take on the Order as an act of revenge and he understood why. But if he went in blazing he'll burn up faster than a matchstick. But he can't tell that to Jatt he would need to show him he's far from being ready. Ben nodded and reached out calling his sparring stick to him.

"Prove it." Ben took the teen's challenge and Jatt smiled.

"It's easy," Jatt seemed a little too cocky and walked right up to Ben and took a swipe but Ben blocked with no effort and Force pushed him back. Jatt skid across the ground and Temiri chuckled a little. Jatt sat up seeing just how far he was pushed. Ben then walked towards him twirling the sparring stick and Jatt quickly got up. Ben took the first swing and Jatt blocked it and took his own swing. Ben blocked him easily and shoved the kid back. Jatt wasn't done and did an overhead strike and Ben blocked him easily and once more pushed him back and started to walk away proving a point. But Jatt charged at Ben and Ben turned back around holding out his hand forcing Jatt to stay in one place.

"Not that easy." Ben informed the boy. He can feel him trying to break free but it was futile. "You're not ready to take on the Order." Ben then freed Jatt. The teen took a moment and then held up his sparring stick ready for another round. "That's enough." Ben demanded but Jatt wasn't done. He then pointed the stick at Ben and then charged. Jatt swiped with intensity but Ben dodged him easily. Jatt was going to burn out soon and miss a move and that will be the end of it. But Ben wanted to see how long Jatt will go. The teen took another long swipe as Ben ducked and then blocked him with his sparring stick.

Jatt tried to force his own sparring stick down but Ben didn't budge. Ben was taller than Jatt for one and stronger. Ben pushed him off and realized words were not going to work, force will have to do. Ben then started to swing at Jatt and the confusion started to set in. Jatt couldn't keep up with the strikes Ben was delivering. He managed to warn off a few but Ben's swings were powerful and at the final strike Ben delivered knocked Jatt's sparring stick out of his hands. Ben then pointed his sparring stick at Jatt.

"Yield." Ben demanded meaning the fight was over. Jatt stood there and shook his head no and then raised his fists in the air. Ben tossed the sparring stick away and stood there. Jatt ran to Ben throwing random punches but Ben blocked them. He grabbed Jatt by one fist, pulled him close and got him in a headlock. He started to slowly put pressure on Jatt. The more the teen pulled the tighter Ben's grip was getting. "I know you're upset about Kea. But you fight like this you won't last ten minutes. I'm here to help you." But Jatt wanted to prove a point and kept fighting. Ben's grip got tighter and Jatt started to slow down. Ben could tell Jatt was going to continue to fight. "Fine, it's nap time then." Ben pulled harder and Jatt passed out. Ben flipped the passed out boy and tossed him over his shoulders to take him in.

"That was productive." Rey wasn't sure if that was a lesson or just a beat down.

"Continue with Temiri?" Ben asked as he walked closer to Rey and she nodded and Ben went to take Jatt inside. Rey watched Ben leave feeling it again, something out of place.

* * *

Ben placed Jatt in his sleeping quarters and took a moment to watch the teen sleep. He felt this similar feeling, the conflict and the need to prove something. Jatt lost his home, his whole life was on Canto Bight even if he was a slave. He had friends and memories there. Most important of all he loved someone and that person did not make it out. The war took another innocent life as it always does. Jatt has lost his life there and now he had to build it back and that feeling of seeking revenge never seemed so fitting. Ben would have seek revenge no doubt and he has. If anything Jatt was a younger version of Ben. He wanted justice but how to obtained it was the issue.

Ben then reached out his hand to Jatt and let it hover over him. That prickling sensation, that strange chill creeping up the spine returned and it was coming from Jatt. Ben pulled away and stood up. The dark was calling to the boy and he was letting it in whether he knew he was or not. But instead of igniting the saber as his uncle did, Jatt has not fully turned. Ben walked away understanding why the dark was calling to him again, Jatt brought it here.

* * *

Rey and Ben sat at their little table in their room. Rey listened to Ben and his thoughts on Jatt. Rey could see it and understand why. They have an answer though so it was a start. But now how can they bring him back? Luke made the mistake of turning on Ben even if it was a moment weakness it impacted everything. They had to get Jatt to trust them to start with. His anger has to be forgiven and understood.

"How should we fix it?" Rey asked and Ben sighed.

"There is no fixing it." Ben was going to be honest. "The darkness will always be there with him, he's allowed it in. I've allowed it myself and for it I will always fight it." But for Ben there was more light than darkness, he has Rey and his mother; he has Chewie and now friends. "We help him when we can." Rey knew Ben feared the conflict of both, he can't find the balance not on his own at least. But Rey nodded in response. Jatt was going to need both of them and they can't lose him to the dark. Just then their COMMs went off red indicating an emergency.

* * *

Rey and Ben arrived to the high command room as everyone gathered. The screen was pulled up by Connix as everyone gathered around.

"They've deployed a small convoy to this sector," Connix pointed out. "The moment they did that the HOLOcron lit up."

"They've found more Force users." Poe added and Leia agreed. "How do we do this?"

"We bring them home." Ben answered looking around. The Order will kill them or the Knights will turn them, nothing else.

"Rey, Ben, Finn, you three will launch a counter attack." Leia started to give out commands. "Poe you will be in eyes in the skies to watch." Poe nodded to his assignment. "I want us to be as quiet as possible, the Order is aware of our plans by now."

"Alright let's move." Poe scrambled the room meaning they were already behind.

* * *

Ben stood outside of the hanger watching two squads of X-Wings prepare to take off. Star Dust will go and hover outside the system for back up or to go in for after war aid.

"Hate being eyes in the skies." Poe walked over to Ben and joined up with him. It meant Poe wouldn't be able to engage he would have narrate and watch from above. "You going in the main cruiser or flying the black wing?" Either way Ben was flying.

"I'll be in black wing." Ben answered and Poe nodded. Poe grabbed Ben's shoulder in assurance and headed off, the mission was nearly ago. Just then Ben looked across the way seeing Jatt standing there. The young teen walked to Ben looking up to him.

"More Force users?" Jatt asked and Ben nodded. "No one will die right?"

"It's war, but I'll try and make sure it's limited to only the Order." Ben answered and it seemed to be enough for Jatt for now. The two seemed to share a moment and Ben had to leave. Jatt watched he knew is now his Master and teacher. As Ben headed to the lined up X-Wings Rey met up with him. The two share a quick kiss for luck. Ben climbed into his X-Wing in as deck officers made sure the X-Wing was good.

From the distance Jatt watched as the Resistance started to rise off the ground. He always wished to join the cause and he was here and he can be one of them. Jatt watched the Black Squad rise in perfect formation turning at once. The one thing Jatt wanted to do was learn how to fly one of those things. And he knew his new Master will let him, he just knew. Just then Jatt stood up a little taller as Leia stood next to him. He's heard of her legends and kept the smile to himself as they watched the group of Fighters leaving standing next to the General.

The cruisers and X-Wings were out of the planetary system all forming up for the jump to hyperspace. Each X-Wing and each cruiser reported in. R2 beeped a few things to Ben as he started to switch the X-Wing from manual to auto.

"Alright Resistance, I don't like this mission, little planning, no idea who we're looking for." Poe stated over the COMM as the ships were finishing their formation.

"Oh, what's not to like, you don't like going in blasters a blazing?" Finn asked with a smile as Rey piloted the cruiser, she however ignored the comments.

"Everyone, set your coordinates." Rey ordered them.

"You heard the boss lady." Poe fired back but Finn smiled as he typed in the plot sequence and Chewie barked something and Finn nodded agreeing.

"Got a good feeling about this mission." Finn added and Rey looked to him hoping those good vibes will be with them. The Resistance went into hyperspace to face off the small Order group.

* * *

It was a town, a town busy in it's day to life. The people and other worldly species all working, going about their day with no hiccups. That was in the morning though. The town was under siege now. People were being brought out to the streets asked if they knew of a certain name, the name of Vineron. The Order was brought here and they were not going to leave. As the mass of people started to gather the ones not knowing this person a Knight of Ren stepped forth.

"No one is speaking." A Trooper stated to Rose as she looked around.

"Make sure they can all see this." She demanded and the Trooper walked away. Those in the streets and off now can see on all HOLOnets the Knight as she stood there. "You are harboring a possible threat the security of this galaxy. I want to know where Vineron is. Speak and all of you will be spared." It seemed like a reasonable offer. "This is by the order of your Supreme Leader, you kneel and you obey!" Rose raised her voice, some did kneel completely and other's slowly lowered. But an elderly being remained standing, fraile and shaking.

She was a long time survivor of the war both the Order and the Empire along with the Clone Wars. She was just a child when the Clone Wars had begun, her village destroyed by it. She joined the Rebels seeking to make a difference but she could not join the Resistance, cancer, old age has hindered her. But not now, being demanded to kneel before a powerful leader, one she never voted for or supported. She refused.

"I will never kneel to a power like you." She spoke up, voice a little shaky maybe out of some fear. But if she does not stand up then no one else will.

"There is no greater power than the Supreme Leader, than to the Darkside." Rose smiled, it wasn't a happy smile it was full hate and disgust.

"No, there's always a power like you." She challenged Rose but she wasn't much of a challenge. Just then blasters came from the sky and the people looked up. The elder looked to Rose and smiled, the Resistance would always be there to push back. The crowds got up to scramble away as the Order took fire at the X-Wings.

"Alright guys, this town isn't big so we can sweep it. We're looking for a Vine…Vineron, young girl. Find her and get her out." Poe gave the objective. Ben flew in low to the streets taking out the Troopers with ease. The ground forces started to clear the streets making sure everyone was safe inside from the fire. Rey jammed the Order's communications so they had some time. Rey also raced out of the cruiser on a speeder bike and rode through the streets. And from above Ben caught site of her and cleared a path.

Rey then jumped off the bike crashing through a building window and all around her were Troopers. She ignited her saber and started to fight them. A two-blade saber made this a little easier. Ben flew in and low and aim into the building and started fire and the Troopers were gone. Rey turned around and shrugged meaning she had this. Ben took off as Rey started to move through the building fighting more Troopers and free those inside. She then climbed up to the roof looking around seeing some TIE Fighters and X-Wings in the air dogfights. She then raced to the next build and jumped to it.

"Are we trying to track this person?" Rey asked to Poe as he was watching everything from below.

"We got a lot of movement, it's hard to do much right now." Poe answered and Rey looked around. Vineron was Force sensitive, which means she can use the Force to find her. Rey closed her eyes for a moment steadying herself and tapped into the Force. She felt Ben instantly but at the same time she picked up a powerful feeling in reeked with Darkness.

"Ben, there's Knight here." Rey informed Ben and he went to land the X-Wing. He can tell Rey wasn't in distress but it was going to take them both to counter the Knight they should run into them. Rey dipped back into Force and felt a little wave of light. "Found her, she's at the corner of the town."

"Roger that, we're heading that way to secure it." Finn came over the COMM. Rey started to move in that direction but something wasn't right. If there was a Knight here and took them this long to find this girl, why did it take her a mere few seconds. Rey stood still knowing something was off about this. She turned around slowly as the sun began to set on the town and before her stood Rose.

"Rey," Rose smiled with her red saber. "You and I need to talk." Rey twirled her saber and Rose charged at her slamming down her saber to Rey's green blade. Rey blocked the woman with some ease but she knew Rose was trying to figure her out. The two backed off for a moment staring at one another as their sabers hummed. "You found the child now you tell me where and I will spare you and Ben Solo for now." Rey twirled her saber in a way that said no. Rose went after Rey again and Rey once more blocked the blows. Rey had to get off the roof and onto better ground.

Rey charged to the side of the building and jumped off diving to the second building but instead of the rooftop she dove for the window crashing through it. She tucked and rolled through it and as she got up her saber was ready. She was alone though in the room looking around seeing the shadows getting bigger from the oncoming night. Just then Rey turned around blocking Rose's advancements. Rey took a deep swipe throwing Rose off balance a moment and Rey took advantage of it and pressed on. The room was a mix of green and red as the two fought.

Rey then kicked a table at Rose, sending the Knight flying back and she continued to twirl her saber. She's killed one of these things on her own before and she will do it again. Rose got up and leaped forwards to Rey and the Jedi blocked her advances again. She knew Rose was holding back and that she had to keep redrawing the line of attack. She knew Ben will come at some point but she cannot wait. The two kicked each other back hard sending one another flying back a little.

Rey landed on her back but Rose managed to stay on her feet. As Rey was about to get up Rose slammed her saber down at Rey and Rey held her at bay. Rose's face was lit red with anger and hate as she continued to drive the saber down to Rey. The tip of the blade touched Rey's shoulder and she felt the burning pain. She then noticed how focused Rose was on this and was able to kick her back. Rey got up feeling the burning pain but had to shake it off.

Just then another red blade joined in the battle as Rose faced off with Ben.

"You're the one I want." Rose hissed as she fought him but it quickly became two against one as Rey joined up with Ben and they started to push Rose back together. As Rose was being pushed back into the corner she knew quickly she will not survive this attack, Rey and Ben were in perfect sync with one another. Rose took a moment, a second to know what to do. She wasn't going survive this and she was not going back as a prisoner. It's Ben she wanted so she placed herself in front of him. Ben's blade went through her and she smiled. Rose reached out grabbing Ben's hand that was on the saber pulled him closer and placed her other hand on his face laughing. Her hand remained on his face a moment as it fell and she died there. Ben pulled the saber out from her and took in a deep breath and then fell to the floor.

"Ben!" Rey reached for him easing him down. Ben felt his head spinning for a moment; the room was spinning and there was ringing in his ear. "I need back up!" Rey called into the COMM.

* * *

Leia, Rey, Finn, Poe, Chewie, and Connix surround Ben as he sat in the medical bay getting checked out.

"Possible dehydration, poor eating or lack of sleep sir," The medical personnel suggested, as he finished his physical exam on Ben while everyone wait. Vineron was brought back to the base safely along with her family so the mission was a success for now. For Rey to see Ben collapse like that scared her. He didn't even wake until he was onboard Star Dust.

"I feel fine now." Ben stated although he still looked a little pale. There was a bag of fluids attached to him as the medical personal looked at his eyes.

"I can see but I would like to keep you here overnight just to be sure." The man said but Ben looked annoyed.

"Overnight, forget it I'm fine." Ben declared and Leia now looked annoyed.

"Ben, it's just for one night ok," Leia insisted and Ben sighed.

"I know who I am, where I'm at, the day all of it. I've hadn't been sleeping well it's probably just exhaustion." Ben justified and Leia sighed once more.

"Stubborn like you father." Leia added knowing it was useless to argue with him. Ben stood up and pulled the needle out of his arm and Rey flinched a bit and sighed with Leia. "He's your dark boyfriend." Leia put the reasonability to Rey as the General left the medical area as Ben pulled his sleeve down and picked up his jacket.

"Drink plenty of fluids, rest go to bed early if anything." The medical personnel instructed Ben and the reformed Sith nodded. "Any symptoms that return or get worse come back." Ben nodded again and walked over to Rey. Everyone else filed out of the room.

"Debrief then I say we eat and we all get an early bed time." Finn suggested and Chewie barked in agreement more about the eating part.

* * *

The crew was all sitting together at a table eating their dinner. While the briefing went well with a little side eye from Leia to Ben they still discussed the issue of finding these people. It was one issue after another but the Order seemed to spreading themselves out thin these days. That can be used to their advantage later one.

"We can get these people but there's no pattern." Connix explained as she too has been monitoring the HOLOcron. "That machine is old it's picking people who dead, trying to find a way to speed it up." That's what she's been up to lately. As the converstion went on Ben as listening but the chatter among them and around them started to fade. It was like a vacuum sucking out the sounds and the ringing in his ear returned. The spinning hadn't happened yet but he felt his vision tunneling.

"Ben!" Rey called out to him and that broke whatever trans he was in and he looked to her.

"I feel sick." He stated and started to fall back. Rey reached out as the table of people all rushed to him. Rey eased to the floor as he remained awake but he looked a little lost.

"It's ok Ben," Rey assured him and his vision started to blur a little. He closed his eyes to warn it off but once he closed his eyes he felt his body sinking. He fought the pull and forced his eyes open as Rey, Poe and Finn tried to help him up.

* * *

Ben laid in his bed looking paler and had broke out into a cold sweat. The medical personnel returned checking on him as Leia stood there and Ben realized he had an audience around him.

"Is he sick?" Leia asked wondering because it looked like it.

"No fevers, blood work is excellent." The medical personnel seemed confused and a little startled at this. "Any drugs or,"

"No," Ben answered and he knew what was happening. "It's Rose,"

"Who's Rose?" Poe asked as Ben sighed feeling his body aching.

"The Knight, she comes from a tribe that believes in magic." Ben answered.

"Magic is real?" Finn asked looking around.

"No," Ben answered but it didn't answer any of the questions. "It's all…" Ben took in a deep breath. "It's all herbs and oils."

"So if we know what she used on you we can reverse it?" Rey asked and the medical personnel nodded, there's always a counter to something. "Can we tell by his blood?"

"I'll start working on it." The medical personnel got up to start looking and left. Rey scooted closer to Ben and took a towel and wiped his face.

"What did she do to you?" Rey asked and Ben looked to her. He didn't know, he knew little of her magic and what she uses it for. Just then in the corner of the room within the shadows he saw Han standing there. Rey saw he was staring at something and looked but it was empty. Ben turned away not wanting to fall asleep, that might amp up what's happening to him.

* * *

Leia, Rey, Poe, Finn, Connix and Chewie were outside the room thinking what to do.

"Maybe it just wears off." Poe suggested.

"We have to assume it's something make him hallucinate, start from there." Leia went a more practical route. "This Knight's body, can we get it, possible test what ever she had on her."

"Oh yes, Finn and I will go back now." Poe answered and Finn nodded and the two left and Chewie decided to go with it. If this was to make him hallucinate the bigger question will be what does he see and how will he react?

"Rey, stay with him, he'll need you." Leia ordered and Rey had no plans on leaving him.

* * *

Finn and Poe dropped Rose's body off in the medical area to be examined and go from there. After that was done along with Chewie the three went to check in on Ben. As they neared the quarters they heard screaming and yelling. They raced to the room and went in seeing Ben was being held down. Rey looked up and looked shaken as she raced to them.

"It happened maybe ten minutes ago, I don't know." She was at a lost. Just then Ben started to quiet down as he was given something to make him sleep. Everyone was ushered out of the room as the two medical personnel finishing up. A moment later they stepped out and to inform everyone.

"It's…it's almost as if he's withdrawing from something. Seeing things, hearing things." The first medical personal explained.

"What of the blood test?" Leia asked.

"Nothing, there's toxins of anything, nothing out of the ordinary." The second medical personnel answered so that was a dead end.

"We have the body of the Knight, maybe test her or something." Finn suggested.

"We will, we gave him enough so he'll sleep probably through tomorrow." The first medical personnel added. Rey stood there knowing putting him to sleep was going to make it worse and he won't be able to wake up from the nightmares. But that was going to buy her time. Of course she trusted medicine but this wasn't medicine this was something else.

* * *

Rey sat at her desk over the three computers and started to do research. She started her search on anything that caused hallucinations and possibly make people go crazy. As she worked writing down information Ben would thrash at times, cry out in his sleep. It was hard to watch because there wasn't a way to wake him. They could wake him but he could hurt himself. Rey just had to ignore it as she continued her search. Just then something popped up and she made the piece of information larger.

"I found it or maybe the closes thing." Rey stated as she had her notes with her. The group were all in the room once in a while looking at Ben as he would stir once in while. "It's a venom from a creature called a cuska it's a serpant of some kind. It won't kill you but it makes you violently hallucinate, act out on it even."

"How did the witch do it then?" Connix asked.

"She must have had it on her hand, she touched Ben's face before he died, deliberately too." Rey added.

"Ok, anti-venom?" Poe asked and Rey looked through her notes.

"There is none known but certain herbs and oils can decrease the effects until they wear off." Rey answered.

"So all this does go away?" Poe asked but Rey didn't seem too happy.

"It can take days even weeks for it leave and by then the victim will have serious neurological damage if they haven't already hurt themselves." Rey explained meaning they cannot wait this out they had to do something.

"That's one way to get rid of your enemy make them go crazy." Finn added and that's what was happening.

"Look out!" Poe cried and Chewie let out a nasty bark, as Ben was awake and charged at them. They all went to get away but for Poe it was too late. Ben grabbed Poe by the throat and started to choke him. Chewie went to stop him but Ben used the Force and threw Chewie across the room. Rey got up knowing she was the only one to stop him. She held out her hand and started to pry Ben's hands away from Poe's neck. Poe crawled away as Ben stood up. Rey felt it; something else was taking over Ben as he stood there. Everyone in the room got behind Rey knowing she was the only one strong enough to counter this.

Rey stood her ground as Ben stood his. He did tell her a few days ago if he turned that she will have to be the one to end it. But this wasn't the end and Rey held up her hand keeping Ben in his place. Ben pushed through but not without difficulty.

"Ben! It's me! It's Rey!" Rey was going to try and bring him back to the here and now. "We're here to help you! We're your friends!" It didn't seem to work. "Please, don't make me do this." She begged but Ben continued to advance. " Fine," Rey then charged at him as he did to her and she threw a massive punch to his face causing him to fall for a moment. Poe, Finn and Chewie jumped to him holding him down as he fought his way out. Rey then climbed on top of him and placed both hands to his head. "The Force Ben! Let me in!" She both asked and demanded.

Rey looked around, as she was somewhere else. She turned around seeing Ben standing there holding out his hand to her. She reached for it too and went to him.

"Help me," His voice was shaky and she nodded.

Just then Ben stopped fighting and looked around confused.

"Ben it's me, it's ok." Rey assured him as he looked to her. Ben leaned in holding on to her. "It's ok, it's ok I'm going to fix this." He was sweating and shaking as everyone gathered around him keeping him close letting him know as well they were here to help. "You're safe."

* * *

Leia sat next to her son as he was in bed. She rung out a warm washcloth and placed it on his head. He was getting paler where she could see his veins. He was given something to relax him so he wouldn't go violent or at least that was the hope. Once the washcloth was on his head forehead Leia then rested her hand on his cheek.

"No matter how old you get, you're still my little boy." Leia reminded him. He looked to her, his eyes tired and red and tear came down, he was in pain. Leia wasn't going to leave him out there. "Rey knows what to do." She whispered to him. "How about, how about a story hmm?" She asked and Ben didn't say much, he was afraid to move and speak. But to just hear his mother's voice was enough.

Rey, Finn, Poe, Chewie and Connix walked down the hall to the room and came in. Leia looked up with hopeful eyes. Rey walked over to the bed as Leia made room and she held a small syringe will a red liquid in it.

"It's a mixture. It's going to help flush out the venom but it also has an oil in it to help." Rey explained but there was more. "Whatever it is you're seeing the oil will allow you to relax ok and counter the venom. It'll decrease the effects."

"Knock me out then." Ben demanded, he didn't want to turn on them again.

"I am," Rey brought out another syringe that will make him sleep. "This venom she gave , it makes people see what they hate or fear, this oil will help balance it." Meaning Ben will have to endure the hallucinations in his mind while the medication and oil help ease and pull out the venom. "Are you ok?" She asked making sure she had his permission and he nodded. Rey then took his arm and gave him the medication to make him sleep first and then gave him the mixture. Ben started to fall sleep and now all they could do was wait.

* * *

Ben walked through the woods alone. He had his saber in hand and felt the shadows creeping up on him. He then stopped seeing three shadows appear before him and they ignited their own sabers and charged at him. Ben blocked the blows and spun around them slashing at them. The shadows then disappear but more started come forth. Ben stood in the middle of them and held his saber up ready to fight. Each of them charged at him as he defended himself.

He then lowered himself to the ground, to the mud swamp beneath him. A searing pain was at his side but rolled out from the circle of shadows and made a run from it. He raced through the trees and then looked down as his feet were stuck. He was now in a swamp. Ben pulled through as he slowly made it to the other side. He then pulled himself up and got up hearing a howl in the distance. He was now covered in mud and looked behind seeing the shadows standing there. Ben headed deeper into the forest and howls were closer. Ben then ran up a hillside and looked around. It was nothing but dark woods and swamp.

"Ben!" A voice called and he recognized it looking to the direction. It was his father. He ran to him as Han started to run away. They were back into the woods again and when Ben looked behind him the shadows were back. He caught up with his father and Hand held out his blaster and started to fire at the shadows. "Keep running!" Han ordered and Ben kept going. He climbed his way through the vines and thorns and kept going.

"Ben!" It was another voice and he saw Rey. He ran to her as she ignited her saber and he stood next to her as the shadows were back. "I'll hold them off."

"I'm staying with you." He declared.

"This isn't your fight now go!" She demanded and she shoved him away and he continued to run through the woods. And as fast as he ran he stopped dead in his tracks. The pain began to seer through him again and he took a knee, the ringing in his ears and head got louder and louder. And then all the sound was gone even the ringing. Ben opened his eyes and he stood up quickly.

Ben saw Snoke before him feeling as if his body was turning inside out and couldn't move as he stood there. Snoke stood before him and cracked the small evil smile.

"You're dead," Ben stated hoping to make the image disappear.

"Oh, I would disagree Solo." Snoke spoke in that harsh deep voice.

"You're not real, you're just in my head." Ben defended and Snoke smiled a little more. "Leave." Ben demanded but Snoke remained.

"Solo, you run all the time." Snoke started to circle Ben. "You killed me yes but you ran, you ran off from your destiny and the Order. You ran from the Sith." Snoke kept walking around Ben. "You think you could keep running, hide behind her?" Ben felt the pain stinging him but he pushed it down. "You have to confront me some day. What you did was in cowardness, not honor." Snoke then got closer to Ben. "You will confront yourself, either Solo or Ren will win. You've always had a wound, a festering wound that you yourself won't allow to heal." Ben tried to pull away. "You were born on the shoulders of greatness and yet you've failed all of them. You run from all of it." Ben closed his eyes trying to block this out. "Your failures will grow, you're let down to your namesake. You will fail those around you and in the end it will kill you."

Ben took in a deep breath and the failures he made ran through his head much like him running through the woods. From turning on Luke, swearing to the Order and the Sith. Seeing that red lightsaber pierce his father's chest. The feelings flooded his being. It was consuming him, the burning hell fire. "Let it take you." Snoke whispered but another voice called. Ben turned to it. It was voice that has called to him since meeting Rey. Just as all the bad memories came they left seeing Rey smiling at him, Poe and Finn laughing with him, Chewie and him working side by side; his mother and him lightsaber training together on the hilltop.

"No," Ben then looked to Snoke. "No," Ben stood taller. "If I failed then I wouldn't be here." Ben has faced himself and he will continue to do so but unlike the dark, within the light he had friends and Rey and his mother. There was something worth fighting for and worth dying for. "There is no wound, not anymore. I don't belong to the dark, I don't belong to the light; I can have both." Snoke stepped away. "You…you were always afraid, afraid of me. Because I did the very thing you fear, I killed you."

* * *

Ben's eyes flashed opened and he looked around the room. He was in a daze for sure; his muscle felt both weak and sore. He felt a little paralyzed for a moment but felt some on next to him. He looked over and saw Rey right there asleep holding onto his arm. Ben forced himself to sit up and looked around the room. His mother was asleep in the chair and everyone else was on the floor asleep. His friends were here.

"Ben?" Rey's voice was soft and he looked to her she sat up. He wasn't pale anymore, he wasn't sweating or shaking he looked normal. She smiled at him knowing it worked. He leaned letting Rey hold him and it soothed him. She'll want to know what he saw but he wasn't sure if he could tell her, not anytime soon at least.

* * *

Ben sat on the beach letting the water wash up on him as he sat there alone. If it was the intent to make him go crazy and lose his mind, the Knights almost succeeded. Ben let the waves gently wash up on him just as the Force did. He was clearing his mind, what he saw in his head made no sense and yet it made all the sense in the world. He was running well at one point yes he did run. But he has place now, he was no longer running and he didn't have to.

"Master Solo," A voice called to him and Ben turned his head seeing Jatt there. Ben nodded letting the teen take a seat next to him. "Is it, is it ok to join you?" Jatt asked as the comfortable breeze rolled through and it was calmness. Ben nodded and Jatt nodded back and went close his eyes. Jatt was fighting the dark too; everyone fights their own darkness.

"Breathe," Ben started as he closed his eyes. "Reach out,"

* * *

Rey stood on the hilltop seeing down below Ben and Jatt together. It was enough for now but she felt she had another issue to deal with. Rey took to both knees and took in deep breath and closed her eyes. She followed the dark and instantly found him.

Antar looked sharply at her smiling at her.

"You have some gall to seek me out." Antar spoke to her through the Force. They could not see anything but one another.

"You're not going to win, the tighter you grip those fingers the more falls through." Rey warned him.

"You act if he's righteous, he's the god given savior to you and the galaxy." Antar hissed.

"And you are?" Rey tested him. "We've killed another Knight, Rose." Antar's eyes narrowed and Rey smiled. "We will take down the others and then Ben will take you down himself." Antar smiled again.

"We'll see." The Supreme Leader accepted the threat.

Rey's eyes opened as she looked around. Her heart was racing in the adrenaline that she connected with another like that with no help. Her own abilities were increasing and while Antar held his bluff she felt it from him, fear. Rey rose to her feet and went to leave the hilltop. As before, she was coming for the monsters that hurt him and Antar was on top of her list.

 _ **A/N: What a chapter right? Things are getting messy and it soon it's going to get messier so don't worry. We have two Knights and Antar left but it's not going to be easy. Ben still lives on the edge of the sword and that's a scary place to be.**_

 _ **There's more coming and some twists too. What will the face off of the last two Knights look like? What about the final stand off between Ben and Antar? We have a ways to go before the end happens so saddle up. What happens next? Did you like the chapter? What do you hope to see next? Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, following and reviewing; you guys are awesome.**_


	32. Seven-Nation Army

Chapter 31 Seven Nation Army

Ben stood by the fire watching it as the rather dull party was going on. It was for the Commonwealth as a celebration. They have nearly a hundred systems joining in the fight and that was something to celebrate. Ben was wearing thensymbols of Alderaan. He was in all black with the black side cape and on his chest was the crest of Alderaan and the red sash going across his chest. He wore a small crown as well. Those around him were dressed up in their robes and crowns too.

"King Solo?" A voice asked and Ben faced a young woman. That title still sounded foreign to him. "Lyse of Onderon, Heir to the throne there." She held out her hand and Ben shook it. She was a small woman, red hair, blue eyes. "I've been following your work." She continued to stand next to him. She smiled at him; an heir to heir is most desired. "So, you may not be leading the Commonwealth but you've saved what we thought was a dead society. What's that like?" For Ben this was all small talk and boring.

"Stimulating." Ben was sarcastic but the young woman smiled and laughed. Ben knew what she was trying to do, get closer to him and even possibly sit with him at dinner.

"Well, you command the Resistance, two important jobs," Lyse was trying to continue the already dead conversation. "How does it all work?" Ben tried to be polite but he was dying of boredom, the music, the talk it was all of it dull. But this will be his life from time to time. Dining with the wealthy, the powerful, he might as well humor this. Just as he was about to speak someone else caught his attention.

"Excuse me," He more or less told Lyse and left her. Lyse saw a woman in all red walking around. Rey was wearing a red dress; her hair actually pulled back and styled, lipstick and some jewels that Leia provided. Leia was invited to this but she was feeling under the weather. Rey came in her place to represent the Resistance. She then saw Ben walking to her and he gathered her up and started to dance to the music. "You look nice." Ben commented.

"So do you." Rey added as she followed Ben's lead. "And you look incredibly bored."

"I am." Ben stated; he forgets these things can be boring.

"You're the one who accepted the invitation." Rey reminded him and Ben pushed that aside.

"I can see why my mom always said she was sick when these things happened." Ben added meaning Leia wasn't sick; she just had better things to do. Just then the music stopped and the announcement was made that dinner was ready. Just then Ben spotted Lyse coming over. Rey saw Ben divert his attention.

"New friend?" Rey asked.

"She's a princess." Ben answered and Rey knew what was happening.

"Ah, and she wants to be a queen." Rey didn't ask but confirmed. Lyse was probably attracted to Ben more than just his crown and title. Ben does turn heads whether he likes to admit it or not. The scar on face has turned him distinguished, his tallness and large stature shows strength and presence. It's not easy to over look. Ben looked to Rey begging for help.

"Hi," It was too late as Lyse was already there. She held out her hand to Rey. "And you are?"

"I'm Rey," She introduced herself shaking Lyse's hand.

"Oh ok," Lyse didn't seem to know the name. "Well, dinner is due to be served, care to escort a lady to dinner?" Lyse turned to Ben smiling completely blocking out Rey.

"I have one." Ben answered taking Rey's arm into his walking away leaving the Heiress to herself. Rey didn't smile big but she was giddy on the inside. She was far from royalty and any head of state or a prominent political figure. She had no money to her name and yet she had her arm wrapped around a king's. People heard of the rumor that Rey was not just a Jedi, the second Admiral or Ben's personal bodyguard; rumor has it they were more than that.

Rey and Ben sat down at a table and Lyse managed to sit at the same table across the way. Rey doesn't dine with the rich and looked at her plates all stacked and the range of eating utensils all lined up. She looked at several different glasses. She then leaned into Ben.

"All this for one meal?" She asked in a whisper hoping not be heard.

"This is a royal function, it's a ten course meal. Meal one was out there." Ben explained and Rey looked around.

"You mean those little cracker snack things was a meal?" She asked and Ben nodded.

"Just pace yourself." He added and Rey looked to her plates and bowls. Just then a liquid was poured into her bowel that sat on top a mountain of plates. Ben could see Rey was confused and leaned back in. "You start from the outside and work your way in." Ben answered keeping it simple and Rey looked back at her area. Rey picked up the outer utensil as Ben stated and she looked around to make sure she was doing it right, so far so good.

Rey made sure she tried to eat delicately like everyone else and the soup bowl was taken away. Then something was placed on Rey's plate, it was some type of creature of the sea and it's eyes were still attached. She looked to Ben wondering how to eat this so she just followed his lead once more. It wasn't bad though but to have your meal looking at you was a little disconcerting.

That plate was removed as Rey sat there wondering how she will eat everything but she realized that everything was rather small in portion.

"So, Lady Rey," A voice spoke up and Rey turned to the voice, she wasn't use to that title. "Tell us of the conditions in Jakku." The person asked.

"It's a wasteland, most of the old Imperial ships were placed there. The people take the parts from the ships and sell them." Rey was honest and then looked to Lyse.

"So, it's a planet of scavengers? How sad." Although Lyse didn't sound like she completely cared. "How did you manage to leave?"

"I was helping a friend and we stole the Falcon and got out." Rey summed it up.

"Well, hopefully we can change that as the Commonwealth grows." Someone else stepped in and Rey looked down seeing a little bit of a bigger meal before her. Ben can tell Rey was nervous and out of place. She then felt his hand on her knee giving her reassurance. She then saw different liquids placed in each different glass. She looked to Ben and would follow his lead.

For Ben he has done these dinners before, Han always made it fun or funny not always following etiquette. Usually if Han didn't go then Ben wouldn't either. Ben reached over taking Rey's hand into his making sure that she needed to please no one. He knows what she's capable of; she's warrior and a good person. Most of these people at this party have never participated in war other than funding it. They aren't in the trenches like her. Lyse maybe ideal to be the proper person to be with because she is royalty. But that's not what Ben wanted. Rey understood him maybe more than he understood himself at times. Rey provided emotional support for him and that was more important than a title.

The main entrée was done and something was placed before Rey in a fancy glass cup. Rey took a bite of the soft food and it was cold but sweet. She kind of smiled and kept eating it with some delight.

Once that was done that rather pretty glass was removed and more food was placed before her. She then looked back to Ben thinking what she just had was dessert.

"It's pallet cleanser." Ben explained and Rey nodded as she looked back. She continued to eat and once that meal was done a plate of greens were placed in front of her. She continued to eat although this seemed a little tasteless. Once the greens were done some type of pastry was brought out. Then another small bowl was brought out fruit and that seemed to be end as Rey saw everyone was slowing down. If she was able to eat like this on Jakku she would have sleep better with a full belly. Most nights she went to bed starving. She won't be doing that tonight for sure.

While that seemed to be a lot of food it was rather light because Rey already knew she would be hungry a little later. Maybe that's why these people were skinny, they don't eat much. Once those plates were taken a sweet treat was served and Rey thought it was delightful. All the while as she ate she knew Lyse was looking to her trying to understand why Ben picked her. Rey never had formal education, no finishing school, no real dance classes. While the education was needed Ben taught her and she was street smart. Knowing the difference between a small fork and large fork, how to waltz didn't seem important to her. Rey grew up surviving not in a lavish penthouse. But to get a glimpse of the rich was interesting. Rey looked up seeing Lyse studying her but Rey pushed it away. Just then a man stood up laughing meaning the dinner was coming to an end.

"There will be some light drinks in the lounge and light dancing for those who care to join. On behalf of the Commonwealth thank you all for attending and your generosity for the war effort." The man said and there was a light clap and he started to leave. Rey then leaned towards Ben.

"I'm going to be starving soon." She whispered and Ben nodded because he was to. These dinners were very light despite having several different plates of food. Ben started to rise from his chair and Rey followed.

"Ah, your Highness, care to join us in the drawing room for some drinks?" Another leader asked as more people got up. Rey stood up fixing her dress.

"No thank you, we need to return to the fleet early tomorrow." Ben declined the offer and Lyse continued to watch Ben and Rey. She quickly got up to say good night to Ben.

"Well, your Highness," Lyse began holding out her hand. "It was a pleasure." She smiled but Rey was confused, they barely talked. Ben took her hand and Lyse was ready for him to kiss it but he shook it instead. That threw her off for a moment.

"You as well." Ben added and then reached for Rey. He pulled Rey closer to him wrapping his arm around her and walked away. Rey took a glance back at Lyse with a smile. "Let's get some real food.

"Where?" Rey asked as they left the party. They'll find a place.

* * *

After some real food the two had retreated back to the dorms the Commonwealth had rented out for everyone. The room for Rey was a little too much; it was grand with a waterfall for a shower. It was made of marble and stone. But it was quiet and calm. The door shut behind them locking as Rey walked to a small table using it as support to take off her shoes. She was getting better at wearing heals these days and not tripping or stumbling as much. When she turned around she saw Ben standing there and she smiled. The look he was giving was a simple look. He does that from time to time, just let his eyes adore her for a moment. She was a bit self-conscious today especially with Lyse.

Lyse came from royalty and money and she was beautiful. She matched Ben's stature more than she did. Rey has come along away but her origin was that of a scavenger and a nobody. But that's not how Ben saw it and she was the only woman in that room he could see. Ben slowly walked to her she felt her heart race. He reached for the small crown and tossed it aside and then reached to the latch of the cape letting it fall. He got closer to Rey pulling her in gently. She threw her wraps around his shoulders taking in the calm moment. Ben leaned in for a soft kiss and it was time to end the night. He didn't want to because even when she's gone to work for a few hours, not seeing her made him feel lonely.

Ben then reached down picking Rey up cradling her in his arms. The first time he did this she was so small in his arms, so innocent and unaware of the horrors out there. He wished he could shield her from it. She was still just as small in his arms as he walked to the bed and she continued to kiss him. He gentle laid her down and pulled away. Her hand roamed his face and she smiled at him. His look turned a bit serious as he always thought about how he didn't deserve this.

"What is it?" She asked softly and he shook his head. Ben leaned in for another kiss and Rey accepted pulling him closer. It was time to enjoy each other's company before the war picks back up. Before they go back to base where everyone demands their attention. Rey pulled him in a close and allowed her fingers to ruffle his neat hair, she liked the messier look anyways. Ben sat up and started to take off the robes and all Rey had to do was pull the small straps that tied her dress from the back around her neck and she did. She sat up smiling, as Ben was once more bare in front of her. Ben smiled just slightly at her and their lips met again for another kiss as he pulled Rey closer.

* * *

Ben walked through the hanger where the ships were for the Commonwealth. He said his good bye to a few others and next month a meeting will be held. He made it to his cruiser and waited for Rey but some how once more Lyse found him.

"Why not disclose the location of the base?" Lyse asked and it was a valid question. While the Commonwealth was secured there was breach before.

"When the war over I tell you." Ben answered the question and Lyse smiled. Ben then saw Rey walking to the cruiser but she wasn't in formal wear anymore. She wore her Jedi clothes and slung behind her was the lightsaber. She got a bit more attention because of it. Ben was in the all black Resistance uniform with the purple sash of Alderaan. Just then Rey joined up next to Ben and then it seem to hit Lyse.

"You are the Jedi Knight, I thought I recognize the name." Lyse commented but last night she seemed confused. "It's an honor to meet a Jedi. I thought you were just like his secretary."

"She's a very good secretary." Ben added because that diminished everything Rey was. Lyse then caught a glimpse of Ben's saber and nodded. Rey continued to look at Lyse for a moment and then turned away. Rey and Ben headed back to the cruiser as Lyse stood there. Rey took the pilot's chair and Ben already picked up she was a little upset so he sat quietly in the co-pilot chair as Rey took off. Once they reach hypserspace Rey sat back in the chair and thought for a moment.

"Secretary?" She asked and looked to Ben.

"It's a person that," Ben started to explain.

"I know what they are." Rey stopped and he knew he was a bit of trouble.

"You're not my secretary." Ben had to get himself out of this. Anytime his father upset his mother he could remember Han always trying to get out of it even it was a kiss on the cheek. Ben hasn't had an argument though with Rey before, this seemed rather petty in the grand scheme of things but it bothered Rey. Ben wanted it to come out as joke but that's not was interpreted. "Rey," But he just couldn't seem to figure it out.

"It's fine." Rey ended the conversation and Ben knew that phrase and it meant nothing was fine. For now it was time to let go but it will be brought back up. He didn't want to revisit this and sat there thinking what he could say or do. Some woman sized herself up to Rey and tried to put her down thinking she was nothing more than a second citizen. Even if it was clear that Rey was in command of the Resistance and the new growing Jedi Order, this heiress didn't see that.

"You know," Ben started to talk even though Rey wasn't looking at him and looked more annoyed than anything. "If I actually grew up in the royal courts then Lyse would be someone that I would be paired up with. And I've been around women like her." Ben paused hoping Rey was interested. Rey was listening even if she wasn't making eye contact. "That's not what I would want." Rey finally looked to him.

"That was weak." Rey added knowing what Ben was trying to say but he could never put his feelings to words. He did try and he was far from a poet. It was easier for Ben to show her his feelings so he did that and got up and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. Rey leaned in it to knowing she shouldn't worry and to trust in herself. She then turned to him and planted a kiss to him accepting his apology.

* * *

The base continued it's daily chores, check ins with those keeping a look out for the Order and keeping a check on the galaxy itself for distress calls. Rey and Ben where out sparring as the General walked the base making sure everything was running smoothly. Looking around seeing how far they have come from just a handful to now, it was nothing short of amazing. And now with a new government forming it made her even more hopeful. Ever since the Rebellion, they were always the ones to push tyranny and fear back.

Poe caught sight of the General and walked over to her and they walked together to update one another.

"All seems quiet." Poe stated but was suspicious of the quietness. It meant an attack was coming but no one knew when. Leia nodded as they walked. "I heard the Commonwealth dinner went well." Leia smiled because there was a good report about it. "Maybe I can go to the next one."

"Oh, Poe, those things are not for you." Leia added and the pilot looked at him wondering what she meant. "It's the snake pit, wealthy people, dry talk and then how to eat; well there's a whole class on that." Leia finished and Poe seemed confused.

"There's a proper way to eat?" Poe asked and Leia nodded

"Oh yes, and if you don't do it right that can seriously harm your reputation." And she wasn't lying either. Poe was like Rey, a fighter; they can crawl in the trenches and get out of nearly impossible situations. But Rey experience first hand proper dinner etiquette and fighting a battle was easier. Poe then wrapped his arm around Leia's shoulder as they continued to walk the base.

* * *

Outside after a productive sparring match Rey sat on the beach with her bare feet in the water cooling off at the moment. Ben walked to her and took seat enjoying the calmness and the salty air. They were now just talking but as they talked and relaxed for a moment they heard something and looked up. Something came out of the sky crashing down into the water. Rey and Ben stood up wondering what it was and looked to one another. It wasn't too far out and without words they knew what to do. Ben ran into the water as Rey raced back to the base and get the alert system up.

Ben dove under water and began to swim towards the bottom of the ocean as he saw the small cruiser already sinking. He got closer looking inside seeing two people banging on the font window to get out. Ben placed his hand to the glass and began to concentrate causing a crack to form. He went to punch out the glass knowing it was going to be difficult. Enough of it shattered away and the water began to pour in. The two people to started to get out as they swam for the surface. Ben followed them to the shore as Resistance fighters lined up on the beach.

The two people got to the shoreline but were greeted with blasters pointing at them. Rey made it to Ben as he called his saber to him ready. The two people were dressed in peasant type clothes and they looked scared and not just from the crash landing.

"Who are you?" It was Leia asking and the two people a man and woman looked around confused. The woman started to speak but it was in a language no one knew. She was frantic though. Leia sighed and looked around letting everyone know to lower their weapons. "Find 3PO." She ordered.

* * *

The man and the woman sat in the medical bay area with blankets over them as 3PO was there. Once he gathered all the information he left to the high command and they were all right outside the room.

"They are refugees," 3PO started. "They claim they are from the system of Ota and the Order has settled there taking their resources and starting to build." 3PO finished and as he finished Poe brought up the map of the galaxy. He zoomed in on Ota showing its frozen tundra.

"What's the Order doing in place like that?" Finn asked and looked to Ben. Ben glimpsed at Finn and then looked to the planet again.

"Resources, location," Connix added some ideas and Poe began to type.

"Mining." Poe answered the question. "And based on the looks of things they have been working pretty hard there. Looks like these two manage to get out without the Order noticing."

"Call the Commonwealth to a meeting." Leia ordered and high command nodded.

* * *

The meeting location was busy as the leaders gathered and among them was both Rey and Ben. This was the beginning of the first acts of a government now. They had to decide how to proceed with this and what is at stake. Galaxy was slowly falling behind the Commonwealth and resisting the Order. If the Resistance goes in then they had to be careful, this wasn't a rescue mission, information gathering or a search and destroy; this was going to be a fight. The Resistance will have to pull out all the stops on this one, it was going to be bigger than Naboo and anything the old Rebellion did.

Leia joined Rey and Ben at this meeting because an entire system was being over run and it's people were now enslaved and forced to work.

"If we don't do something the Order will continue to push forwards, we cannot give them that platform." One member argued.

"We can possibly be diplomatic in this, have a treaty proposed," Lyse spoke up. "Order stays, allowed to work but keep the people out of it." It seemed peaceful until another way could be found. War should never be the first answer but that's what the Order likes, war.

"The Order will sign the treaty but they won't follow." Ben jumped in and he got some looks. "I should know I was their Commander." It meant if he says that the Order will do something then they will. "They're trying to rebuild and unless you show yourself in this then they will never see you as threat or a power." Ben finished.

"General Leia Organa," A voice joined in and Leia stood up and the room was quiet, the room always shuts up to hear what she has to say. Leia was a war hero and a war veteran. Her thoughts and opinions mattered and those here will listen whether they agree or disagree with her. A few of the older people of the Commonwealth bowed their heads as Leia stood up; some still see her as royalty. It never got old for Ben to see the power his mother still carries with her. One day when she does pass the light of the galaxy will dim and it'll remain empty for reasons unknown. "The Resistance, how prepared are they?"

"I can have them mobilize tonight if needed. We are fully operational." Leia was saying if the Commonwealth was ready to declare war and activate the Resistance as it's first act of a governing body then so was she.

"You will run the battle, who are the following commanders?" Lyse asked because it looks like her idea was out of a treaty.

"My son is Admiral of the fleet and so is Rey," Leia started but maybe Lyse doesn't understand fully who Leia is.

"I know of this Jedi, Rey but do you think she can control a fleet in a fight of this scale?" Lyse began to question the General. "She's been in this war for a year now while others longer. She's a scavenger at best, groundwork at best. What about Dameron?"

"Excuse me," Ben was now going to make sure the Commonwealth understood his stands. They have pushed around Rey, poked fun at her since the start. Ben stood up so everyone could see him. "Rey has survived on her own since she was five on a desert planet with no help, no weapons and no training. She's already saved more lives than anyone else in this room. The General picked her for a reason so yes she remains in charge." Rey didn't smile but she felt better. "I'd like to see you on the battle field." And the room was once more quiet and it was settled for now.

* * *

Rey, Ben, Poe, Finn, Connix and Chewie sat in a room at a table devising the battle plan. The Order had a blockade and control of the capital and surrounding areas. They were also spread through out the planet.

"We need to get a crew out there and scramble the signals so the rest of the fleet can mobilize and land." Finn continued on with the plan.

"I can do that." Rey announced and Chewy barked meaning he would help.

"I'll join." Connix added, Ben wanted to join but he was going to be needed to command the fleet down.

"We convene here," Finn pointed to spot that was a factory outside the capital. "How long can you keep the signal down?" He asked Rey and she shrugged.

"I can put a coding in, they won't detect us landing." Rey meant as long as they needed.

"How am I getting you guys down there?" Ben asked because they can't take just any cruiser. Plus once they are down there it will be enemy territory. Poe smiled a little while raising his hand slowly.

"I have a really bad idea." Poe finished.

* * *

Rey, Ben, Chewie, Connix and Finn followed Poe to a smaller part of the hanger to a covered ship. Poe pulled the covering off revealing a First Order cruiser. The group looked at the ship seeing it was a bit worn but the idea was clear. They all looked at one another and Chewie gave a both worried and disapproving bark.

"I don't even want to know how you got this." Finn added as Poe opened the ramp and the six started to head inside. They looked around the place knowing this might be their best bet for now.

"It's a supply cruiser and even though it's beat up it does fly." Poe added as Ben crossed his arms in front of his chest not completely convinced. The plan had too many chances of failure. It's an older ship for one; the Order rolls out new lines every year to keep them in top shape. One ding mark, one scratch that ship can be put out of commission.

"We'll need a code clearance." Ben made everyone aware. That was another issue and the reissues codes often as to counter hacking.

"We got the two best techs, I'm sure they can hack it." Poe looked to the girls. Rey and Connix looked at one another knowing they could get a code, it would take some time but it can be done. Ben continued to look around the cruiser making a checklist of items needed.

"We're going to need to fix this ship up," Ben started. "It needs to look like it just came off the assembly line. Gut out the place for a command crew that is needed, ground troops too." He finished and it looks like they have their jobs cut out for them. Just then their COMMs went off meaning another meeting was needed. The six left the cruiser to the hall.

* * *

After the high command gathered the screen before them turned on and it was a member of the Commonwealth.

"I have a request before you send the fleet to war." Goron stated and Leia let out a sigh. She was all for the new government but the Resistance should still operate nearly independent from them until the Order is defeated. "I want to send in Lyse to help oversee the war preparations and to observe."

"May I ask why?" Leia wanted to know.

"We are working as one correct? You send in one of your commanders, we send in ours." Goron made his point and while Leia didn't like it, it was valid. "We can send her to a meeting point, from there you can take her to the base." The command crew knew if they said no they could lose support of the Commonwealth, something they needed.

"Ok." Leia knew how to play politics and that's what some of this was.

* * *

Lyse walked through the base seeing the war preparations in order as the fleet checked their weapons and the ships. She was going into the chambers and main hall as the final plan was to made and confirm. The room was in a light chatter and she looked for Ben because he was the only one she knew out of everyone here. She couldn't find him though and she saw a long table near the front of the hall. The rest of the chairs were in rows facing the table. Lyse walked to the table and took a seat figuring this is where the leaders sit. A few of the officers saw her but the looks they carried were more in annoyance.

"The General." A voice rang out and the room stood still as Leia walked in followed by Rey, Ben, Poe, Finn, Connix and Chewie. Everyone started to take their seats and Rey walked to her chair where Lyse happen to be. Lyse stepped aside letting Rey sit and Lyse noticed there were only seven seats, she didn't have one. She walked over to Leia as the General was talking to another commander.

"Excuse me," Lyse whispered and Leia turned to her. "I don't have a spot at the table."

"Of course you don't, you're not part of the high command." Leia answered.

"I am in the Commonwealth." Lyse added and Leia didn't look impressed.

"You may sit with the others." Leia offered and Lyse looked offended. She then looked to Rey then back to Leia.

"She holds no titles yet she sits with the Commonwealth leaders." Lyse fired back and Leia smiled. She could see this wasn't all about overseeing the battle and reporting to the Commonwealth, some one like her son.

"Oh sweetie, you couldn't handle my son if you tired." Leia then walked passed Lyse and took her seat. Lyse stood there for a moment and then went to find a spot, all the way in the back. "We have prepared a battle plan for this mission. Unlike Naboo, this will be on a larger scale but we cannot go in full force, we will need to infiltrate so, Colonel Dameron will brief you all." Poe stood up and from the table.

"We have stolen a First Order supply cruiser and right now we are working on it. This cruiser will smuggle a team to the planet where they will deactivate the shields and scramble their network. The fleet will fly in once the shields and defense grid is gone." Then Lyse raised her hand and stood up.

"First, how did you get this cruiser and who will command this mission?" She asked and everyone looked around wondering who she was.

"This is Lyse from the Commonwealth, she is here to observe us." Leia answered the confused look.

"Well, Admiral Rey will lead the this mission although she doesn't have a full command base and crew." Poe finished and already several hands went into the air to volunteer. Poe shrugged seeing that wasn't hard. "Once they deactivate the shields we will go in. This isn't going to be an easy run either, plan being there for a few days." The room went into a small chatter. "Any questions?"

"This is an ice planet?" One officer asked and Finn nodded.

"Yes sir it is, bring your winter coats." Finn answered and everyone seemed ok. "You have all been given your tactical plans for your squads, any additional plans or suggestions needed to be present to anyone of us in the next seven hours, after that we roll out." The officers in the room stood up meaning they had no further questions.

"To your stations." Leia ordered and everyone filed out. Lyse was a little confused seeing that very little was said but the trust and understanding was felt.

* * *

The preparations had been made and the Resistance fleet was in formation leaving the planet. There would be the skeleton crew of the Resistance staying behind including the new Jedi recruits. The high command agreed to the plan and reported it to the Commonwealth and the green light was given. But there in order for the approval Lyse had to be present within the battle not watch from afar. Leia got the feeling after seeing this Lyse would either have a greater respect for war or she will be disgusted.

Down in the hanger the stolen Order cruiser was being packed with weapons and a squad. The cruiser was cleaned up looking new. But on the inside it was outfitted for assault. Blasters lined the walls, hand held computers were ready and bags that held water a rations were packed and ready for the crew.

"Once we land we'll set up base," Connix informed Leia as the General went to see them off. "Code word after the signal is down is Gen X." General nodded as Connix went to help loading the last of the cargo.

"You all be careful down there." Leia was always worried for them. She trusts them but war is unpredictable at all times. Ben walked with Rey hating being separated; he always felt they fought together the best. But right now this was the best option. They could not mount a full-scale assault but the Resistance always worked better this way. Rey and Ben stopped short of the cruiser and the crew filing in for the mission.

They didn't exchange words as Ben leaned into Rey giving her a kiss even cupping both her cheeks. When their relationship was new he would barely show any public display of affection. But these days he didn't care who was watching. Poe and Finn exchange smiles because this was the softer side of Ben, most of the time he was just big and scary. Ben pulled away and Rey smiled while he pressed his forehead to hers. There was always a risk of losing one another and they knew it.

"Be careful." Ben whispered and Rey nodded knowing he always meant it. Rey pulled away as she headed inside the cruiser and Ben watched her step inside safely. When Ben turned away he saw Poe and Finn smiling but the reformed Sith walked away to take care of his own business. But it wasn't just those two; Lyse saw it and Ben continued to walk away ignoring her.

"Time to get to work." Poe knew the fun had to end as he headed off with Finn following. In the cruiser Chewy took the co-pilot chair and Rey sat in the captain's chair. Connix came into the cockpit as well to help navigate.

"This is base one to Order cruiser." A voice came over the COMM.

"This is Admiral Rey, we are ready for take off." Rey stated.

"Order cruiser you are cleared." The voice confirmed and Rey started to flip the final switches and she started to pilot the cruiser as Connix placed the coordinates. Ben watched the cruiser leave the planet as he stood outside with the sunset approaching soon. He headed back towards the base knowing that the rest of the fighters will need to get ready to leave.

"Do the final check, be prepared to take off in one hour." Ben ordered as he headed for the main cruiser.

* * *

The stolen first Order cruiser came out of hyperspace and neared the blockade to the planet. Chewie was complaining about something as Rey looked to him.

"No, I don't think the Order had Wookies in mind when they designed this." She added and Chewie just brushed it off.

"Here we are." Connix announced as Rey piloted the cruiser. "If they figure this out then we'll need to get out of here quick." She added as she sat down. Rey knew they needed an exit strategy but she remained calm for now.

"We have you on our coordinates, please identify." A voice came over the COMM and everyone was quiet. Rey reached for a switch hoping this will work.

"This is Alpha cruiser requesting landing to the facility." Rey stated.

"Alpha cruiser, send in your clearance code for landing." The voice replied.

"See if that code works." Connix mumbled as Rey typed in a few things and sent it. Chewie then barked a little bit as if he was asking a question and Rey shrugged. "I don't know, just fly causal I guess." Rey answered.

"Alpha cruiser what is your cargo and destination?" The voice asked.

"Parts and supplies for base replacement." Rey answered and once more they waited as the seconds ticked by. Rey had her hands on the controls ready to pull up and get out of here fast. They would either be cleared or fired upon.

"Alpha cruiser you are clear to proceed." The voice stated and there was a collective sigh in the cockpit. Rey got up to alert the rest of the crew as Chewie piloted the cruiser down. The hardest part wasn't over. Now they had to land, hike it to the base, take it apart and then wait for the rest of the Resistance then fight. The cruiser landed in a wooded area as the crew stepped off into the snow. Rey saw her breath in the hair and cold hit her. She pulled out a navigator as they tried to get as close as possible.

"We're a day's walk; maybe two." Rey informed the crew.

"Alright then, better cover as much ground as we can before dark." Connix added and the small crew started off for their long hike.

* * *

The fleet was now hovering in space as they waited. Ben sat in a chair at the main station. It was quiet right now. He knew this was going to be longer than usual battle because they were not liberating a town or village; this time they were going to liberate an entire system. There will be those caught in the crossfire of this and homes will be damaged. They were not sure of the strong hold of the First Order but they were preparing for the worst. Also waiting for the call was going to make this seem longer.

"Your Majesty?" A voice asked and Ben slowly responded seeing Lyse there.

"It's Admiral for now." Ben answered meaning when he was in combat mode he was Admiral. Lyse nodded and took an empty chair next to him.

"You've seen many battles, what's it like?" That was an odd question and Ben wasn't sure how to answer. He knew Lyse wasn't going to partake in this battle but more or less observe. Maybe he should prepare for what she might see.

"From what side?" Ben asked because he has been on both sides of the war. Lyse didn't answer forgetting that he was Kylo Ren at one point. "For what it's worth, you never forget the screams." Ben finished hoping that would end the conversion. Lyse leaned back in the chair wondering how to now carry on this awkward conversion.

"How did you and Rey meet?" Maybe lightening up the mood could help. Ben looked to Lyse and sat up knowing what she was doing.

"Lyse, I know why and I also don't know why the Commonwealth sent you out of everyone." Ben answered.

"I volunteered." Lyse was honest.

"And why would you do that?" Ben asked because not everyone volunteers for war not lightly. Usually they have been affected by it.

"It was a chance to meet the legends, Leia, you, hear the stories about Han Solo. I grew up on all that." She seemed sincere about it. "I know this isn't the best time to meet my idols but how could I pass up the opportunity?" Ben leaned back in his chair once more. "So, we wait?"

"We wait." Ben answered and Lyse knew she wasn't wanted at the moment. But before she left she turned back to Ben. "There's talk among the Commonwealth about your past and that a few of the leaders are afraid you might turn or even be a double spy."

"I know." Ben knew there would be those who would never trust him no matter what he did.

"I'm going to be a queen someday and…how do you do it? Move passed the talk?" She wanted to know.

"Not everyone will like you Lyse, it's impossible. But I know who I am and I am trying." Ben answered with honesty.

"And Rey, rumor has it that she saved you." Lyse added wanting to know.

"She did, more than once." Ben added. "But that's not why we're together." Ben then stood up and Lyse kept forgetting how tall he was. "She's like me and she's one of the few I can trust in this galaxy. If anything, I'm fighting this war for her. And unlike you, she came from nothing and that means something to me." Ben then walked away leaving Lyse there.

* * *

Rey rolled over hearing a beeping noise seeing her COMM was flashing telling her to wake up. She felt that if she moved she would freeze to death. She was in her little tent and checked the location seeing they still had a few more hours of travel. She laid there for a moment letting the sleep go away and it was still dark out. She sat up knew the faster she got dressed the more warm would stay. They couldn't have any fires because it could give away their location so everyone probably froze a little bit overnight.

The squad was on the move and nearing closer to the base they were looking for. Rey looked through her scopes seeing the base was guarded and it was going to take some sneaking around.

"How do you want to do this Admiral?" A fighter asked as Rey removed her goggles and scarf off her face.

"Systematic detonation." Rey answered and while she couldn't see everyone's faces she knew they were smiling. "Meet back here in ten minutes." She finished the orders and everyone took off plant bombs. It would get enough of the Troopers away and they can get in.

* * *

Out in space the fleet still hovered. They were in position to go into lightspeed and be within the planet system in a matter of minutes. So far while no news was good news out in space, time just seemed to stand still. Everyone was worried for their comrades and for the fight to come. Each ship had like a training, gym area and for Ben he needed to burn off nervous energy and the punching bag in front of him was taking the hits. As he took a hard swing Poe and Finn came in.

"No word yet." Finn sounded frustrated because the three of them wanted be down there as well. Ben held the bag steady knowing he should probably clean up. He began to unwrap the tape around his hands.

"We just remain calm, not much more we can do. All systems are a checked and a go." Poe gave them that much meaning it was a waiting game.

"Go ahead and run another systems check, make sure all ground fighters are accounted for." Ben ordered as he tossed the tape away and grabbed a towel and took off.

"He's massive." Finn commented and Poe nodded.

"It's good thing he's with us." Poe added because to be on the wrong side the battle field with him charging you wouldn't run at him, more like away from.

* * *

The fighters met up with Rey as they were at back end of the control station. Connix linked up the detonators and they were ready. She pressed the button and the explosions went off. The base started to empty out and they headed in. Rey led the way as the fighters spread out putting up a perimeter and safety checks. The doors opened to the control room and Chewie roared and started fire at the Order workers. Rey and Connix headed to the computers and began to work.

"Put up a shield guard so they don't come this way, jam the lines too." Rey ordered as Connix began to work on that. Rey began to break down the defense grid and the shields so the Fleet can just fly in. As she did this she pulled up another screen getting all the data she could get about the nearby areas and operations. The codes they were putting in will be found but Rey and Connix were good about covering their tracks so it'll take them a while.

* * *

"They're in!" Poe yelled as he ran into the main deck. Ben got up from his little corner he's been hanging around in as Leia and Finn came in. The deck officers were at work and Lyse came in to see what was happening. Ben, Leia, Finn and Poe hovered over a big computer as data started to pour in.

"What's this?" Lyse asked as she squeezed in.

"They're giving us everything, infrastructure, timelines, all of it." The desk worker answered and Leia smiled.

"They're good." Finn commented.

"This means what?" Lyse asked as a line of coding came through spelling out Gen X. Leia looked to her boys and nodded.

"Saddle up people." Poe ordered and the deck started to place out the calls.

* * *

Down in the hanger while it may look like chaos it was all organized as orders were being yelled. The fleet was in hyperspace and they'll be arriving soon. Lyse walked around the fighters as they ran to their areas grabbing their weapons. She then spotted Ben climbing into a black X-Wing. She got closer watching him get ready while R2 was placed in his spot. BB-8 rolled to another X-Wing where Poe was gearing up too. Finn walked to Ben's X-Wing giving him the thumbs meaning they were just about ready. He did the same to Poe's and he head to his own cruiser to join the ground fighters.

As Lyse stood there she then saw what looked like an armor vehicle rolling to her. Leia then stood next to her.

"This is ours." Leia explained meaning they were going on the ground as well. Lyse then realized this was real, they were going into battle and she was going to see it all. The ramp opened and she followed Leia in. Leia was followed in by more commanders and went to sit up front as she placed on her earpiece. Lyse took a seat and buckled in. "I want all squadrons to report in." They were making their finally preparations and Lyse took in a deep breath not knowing what was to come.

* * *

Down in the snow the fighters ran through the thick powder. The main base of operations was further away but there was manufacturing area that they will need to take down and within the factory were civilians working day and night. This wasn't a small factory either; the Order has been working out of this system for a while now.

The fighters got closer and formed up. They knew the fleet was coming but they could go ahead and start to make their way in. Rey saw the entrance and Chewie barked something and she nodded.

"Wait here," Rey ordered and she started for the base. She took out her saber and started to cut through the door and kicked it down. She went in and was met with blasters but she easily blocked them. Her fighters then came in firing back at the Troopers. They moved forwards in the factory knowing that their presence was known. The sirens started go off the small team formed knowing more Troopers were coming but they still pushed through.

Just then there was a cry that caught their attention and Rey ran towards it. It was a group of the planet's people caged up. A woman out stretched her hand crying as if she was pleading. Rey without though took hold of the woman's hand. The woman was telling her something and was in tears. Rey knew that they were prisoners and they near starving too. Rey stood up knowing she couldn't leave them behind and she ignited her saber and cute through the cage.

"One of you stay with them." She ordered a fighter and one fighter stepped forwards to do so. The rest of the fighters continued to move down the factory. Just then from the bottom, the top and from side to side more Troopers came charging. The fighters circled up and started to defend themselves. As the Troopers were closing in Rey looked up hearing that familiar sound and she spotted one X-Wing in particular that she could pick out from a mile away.

"The fleet is here!" Connix yelled and the X-Wings started to fly into the factory, which distracted the Troopers. Ben flew into the factory clearing a way for the fighters and he got a glimpse of Rey knowing she was good. Rey pushed forwards knowing she needed to free the workers and get them out as the ground fighters were already storming the building.

Outside Leia's ground cruiser pulled up to the factory and the General stepped out as some Storm Troopers were trying to come out and fight. Leia held up her own blaster and took some shots hitting them. She was one General that was never afraid of a fight.

Ben spun his X-Wing through the factory firing at all the white uniforms he could see. He pulled up and back into the skies to get a look at where they were at and if any enemy fighters were coming. It looked like the code worked at least for now. Ben then piloted the X-Wing down and got out to help the rest of the fighters if needed. He ignited his saber and went into the factory and fought off a few Troopers. He could tell they were trying to call for help but they couldn't.

Ben then looked up as he saw Rey jumped down to his level and joined him back to back. All the Troopers could do was engage in the fight but with each passing moment they were becoming out numbered. And with two Force users they were greatly out numbered.

The factory was cleared out with the prisoners on the medical frater. Rey, Ben, Poe, Finn, Connix and Chewie were finishing the planting of the bombs to level the place. A couple of snow speeders were waiting for them and waiting on one speeder was Lyse. The six-man crew ran to their speeders and hopped on. Ben climbed into one as Rey joined up with him and they all took off. Lyse looked back and once they were in a safe distance the building exploded and began to fall. Lyse then looked to Ben and Rey as they ahead of everyone else. This wasn't the battle though; this was barely a glimpse. Where they were going was the capitol where the Order was and more will come. Lyse started to realize just how big this will get, hopefully the Resistance was ready.

 _A/N: Part one of the battle is done if you could call it a battle. The next part we'll see more. So now the Commonwealth is becoming stronger but anyone feel a little annoyed that they are sticking their fingers into the Resistance? And Lyse? What's her deal? Just think of her as a spoil brat about to have a rude awakening. Lot's more to come guys. What do you think so far? What do you hope to see in the coming chapters? Let's discuss._

 _Thanks for reading, following and commenting, you readers are awesome as always._


	33. My World

Chapter 32 My World

The capitol city was in a mad rush as Storm Troopers ran around, the First Order leaders within the city scrambled as well. The people of the city were being pushed inside, some to cells others into their homes. A curfew was being placed and it started now.

Some homes and office buildings were now in service to the Order as it's own staff were in a mad rush to something.

"Sir! Sir!" A First Order worker ran to an officer. The officer was heading to the main station at this time. "Our signals are scrambled we can't get any messages out and the manufacturing base has been blown over." Information was coming in slowly but because of the virus Rey and Connix placed the Order was only getting pieces of information making it difficult to understand and read. And any messages that were being sent beyond the system were bouncing back to them. The First Order techs were working on it but the coding kept changing.

"It's the Resistance." The Officer announced. "They're here somewhere. Get a hold of Antar as soon as you can." He commanded but it was going to take time. "Prepare a scout team to look for the Resistance near by." Just then another worker came running to them frantically.

"It's the Resistance!" That worker yelled. "They are advancing according to the scout of Troopers from the morning watch!" He explained.

"Where?" The officer asked at least they have some eyes out there.

"To here." The worker answered and the officer stood there motionless for a moment. He was the commanding officer of the city and the one about to lead the Troopers into battle. He had to start somewhere and looked around.

"Get all the Troopers to the front now!" The officer yelled and those around him started to prepare for the battle. The officer knew he needed back up but how was he going to get help. He couldn't spare any of his Troopers at the moment.

* * *

A few miles away the Resistance was getting ready to storm the city. The ground team led by Finn started for their cruisers. Poe and the squads did the same with the X-Wings. Leia walked through what appears to be chaos but to the seasoned war vet this was organized. Lyse was with the General and they will be brought closer to the city once more areas were secured. As the Resistance went to their respected places Ben was out on a hilltop looking through a pair of scopes.

"Hey there." Poe greeted Ben as he too looked out seeing the city from a far. They would need to take the city before nightfall and that was the plan.

"What's the status?" Ben asked the Colonel.

"Ready when you are." Poe answered and Ben looked to their distention. This wasn't going to be easy. Taking the city meant nothing. It just meant the Order was going to hammer down even more on them. War was coming and the only winners will be those who survive.

"Green light it." Ben gave the go and Poe nodded and lightly beat Ben's chest in acceptance and headed out. Ben faced back to the city and he could feel it. If the Resistance not only frees this system and wins then Order will start to lose their own ground. This will either make or break the Resistance.

The signal went out and Rey slung her saber across her back as she mounted a ground speeder. She flipped the switches and then looked over seeing Lyse. To Lyse, Rey looked like two different people. The Rey she meant at the dinner looked like an elegant woman. This Rey though, she's seen many battles and the horrors that come with them. Rey put on her goggles and wrapped the scarf around her face to protect her from the harsh cold air that she was about to ride through.

The ground cruisers began to take off and Rey's little speeder led them to the city. Lyse looked around seeing that not all the fighters were going in and she looked for Leia. She found the General and headed over.

"General Organa?" Lyse asked and Leia looked up. "You're not sending everyone?" She asked thinking that might be the only way to take the city.

"No, we need two lines, the front and back." Leia answered and Lyse nodded. War and planning it seemed complicated. Lyse then saw Ben heading over to the line of X-Wings along with the rest of the pilots. For Lyse, this was getting real; she was about to witness a full scale battle.

The ground cruisers neared the entrance of the city and they were already being fired at. Rey managed to dodge the blaster rays and the cruisers around her began to fire back. Rey pulled up to the entrance to the city where the iron door was shut. She dismounted her speeder and ignited her saber and ran it through the iron door. The door started to turn a red orange and slowly began to melt. The cruisers around her continued to cover her as she slowly melted the door.

The hole she was going to create wasn't going to be able to fit everyone and they would funneled in. She would need to get in and open the door completely so they can breach the city. Finn ran up to her with a blaster and he was going to go cover her if needed.

"How's it going?" Finn asked seeing Rey was slowly moving the saber to create an opening. She looked to Finn meaning he needed to be quiet. "Take your time." Rey then took a step back and Finn pulled out a grenade to blow the weaken door. He laid the grenade right up to it and the two went behind a cruiser for cover. The grenade exploded and the door was broken. Rey and Finn ran in and Rey was already blocking the oncoming blaster rays. Finn found the panel box and lifted the hatch and turned a switch. The door started to rise up and Finn started to fire at the Storm Troopers.

Rey was already pushing through the crowd of Troopers paving the way. She kicked down a Trooper and then slashed at another. The cruisers outside began to let out the ground fighters as they piled in and pushed back the Storm Troopers. Rey held out her hand knocking back a few Troopers and continued to push through.

"Keep any civilians inside or far back!" Rey ordered through her COMM. Finn then threw another grenade as far as he could causing Troopers to run and allowed the Resistance to advance. Just then the X-Wings flew over the city and the all black Wing flew low and fired at the Troopers.

"Whoa!" Finn smiled. "Never gets old." He commented as Ben's X-Wing continued to down the road and the ground fighters continued to push into the city.

Deep within the city the command crew of the Order were watching on the screens what was happening. The commanding officer wasn't sure what to do though. Should he hold or evacuate his men? This city can't be taken but from the looks of it the Order was vastly out numbered at the moment.

"Sir?" A lower officer came over. "We have reports that their large capitol ships are coming." The officer continued to look at the screens knowing he needed to make a choice and it had to be now.

"All commanding officers, they need to leave, get the message out and contact the outpost." The officer ordered. "I'll stay and hold the city for as long as possible." The rest of the officers did as ordered and the commanding officer looked back to the screens knowing the city was going be lost to the Resistance. Of course he was going to put up and fight to buy time.

Rey crashed through a window with a group of town's people being held hostage. Rey looked around and ignited the second portion of her lightsaber and fought off the Troopers and protected the people. She punched one Trooper down and stabbed at another Trooper. One of the young girls in the group slowly reached for a metal pipe and swung at a Trooper and Rey blocked a blaster ray from hitting her. The two girls then went back to back to fight off the rest of the Troopers. The rest of the hostages all got up taking some of the fallen blasters and whatever else could be used as weapon and went to help Rey.

Ben continued to fly over the city taking out the Troopers he could see. He then piloted down the X-Wing to help the ground fighters as the Resistance continued to storm the city. As he fought a few Troopers easily he could see a tower that didn't seem to belong with rest of the buildings.

"Chewie?" Ben asked in the COMM and got a bark on the other end. "There's building about a mile into the city from the front gates, get a squad to secure it." There was another bark meaning Chewie was one his way. Ben started to fight off the Troopers in the area while he waited for the Wookie. Then the Falcon roared across the skyline firing on the Troopers as Ben continued his way through. The Falcon landed with another set of Fighters with Chewie following up behind them. "Come on," Ben instructed the Wookie and the two headed inside the building with the Fighters.

Chewie fired at the Troopers with his crossbow as Ben blocked the blaster rays. The squad will need to head upwards to the main room.

Rey found Finn as the Resistance continued to get into the city freeing those they could and pushing the Storm Troopers back.

"Death Troopers." Finn pointed out and Rey twirled her saber ready. The regular Storm Troopers were easy; Death Troopers took more to take them down.

Leia's cruiser pulled into the city and the General looked around holding her own blaster. Lyse followed seeing the capitol ships hovering over the city. This couldn't be that easy and there was more to come. The Resistance had to establish headquarters in someway. A few others of the high command gathered with the General to brief her.

"We're taking heavy fire about mid city. Solo is at the command tower with Chewie, Rey and Finn are leading some ground Fighters through the city." The officer informed the General.

"Have all X-Wing squads head to the back end of the city and begin to take control." Leia ordered and the command went out to Poe.

In the First Order Command center the officer continued to watch the city falling to the Resistance and then heard blasters going off. He grabbed his own blaster for protection. The doors then opened as the officer fired at Ben. Ben held up his hand blocking the blaster rays and then called the blaster to him. He squeezed the small blaster in his hand crushing it. The officer went to run but it was no use as another door opened and Chewie grabbed the officer.

"Get him to the command station." Ben ordered and Chewie nodded. "Search for any others." Ben went to leave and continue on into the city.

Rey and Finn along with the other Fighters were pinned down by the Death Troopers and a few tanks came rolling up behind them. Rey peaked over the building and right now there wasn't much of a way through. Rey then looked the other way seeing Ben's X-Wing coming in and started to fire giving them cover. Rey got out first followed by Finn firing at the enemy and Poe's X-Wing came in taking out the tanks with Ben.

* * *

The city was secured for the most part. The Troopers that had survived were arrested and those who lived in the city were rounded up to the medical frater to make sure they were ok. Those who were went home for now. The First Order tower now belonged to the Resistance and Connix was already hacking their system or further information.

Rey walked through some of crowds and they greeted her and thanked her. Lyse watched the moment seeing how these people were slaves and it had to be a long time, some were nearly skin and bone. No one was thanking her though even though she was among the Resistance.

Lyse made it to the command center and found Ben there setting up a few things before heading back to a capitol to clean up. She knows she hasn't seen it all yet.

"Now what Admiral?" She asked Ben and he looked to her.

"More will come." Ben answered her and she nodded.

"To here?" She wanted to know what was going to happen next.

"Sir, perimeter markers are up." A Fighter informed Ben and he nodded.

"If they come here all these people," She was scared for them seeing just how long they have been without help.

"We take the fight to them." Ben answered and Lyse nodded. Ben could see that she might be regretting this, coming out here.

"Why do you fight?" She asked him as Ben stood up looking back to her. "You were one of them, what changed?" That was a good question and one he kept to himself.

"I found something here the Order does not have." Ben answered her honestly. He wasn't here to gain power or fame. He was right on the ground with the rest of them. Rey came walking in and stopped seeing Lyse was here. She hid within the shadows to listen wondering what they were talking about.

"And when it's over then what?" Lyse asked another question understanding his answer from the first question. Although what really brought him from the brink was Rey and he stays for her but that's something he will always keep to himself.

"I'll go back to rule my people." Ben answered because that is what he was going to do. He took to the oath to do so. He'll sit upon his throne with his crown and rule over his people.

"If all returns to normal that's what I intend to do as well, my people, be their princess." Lyse added. She sighed knowing she should get this off her chest because it was awkward when they were around one another. "I wanted to join not just to meet Leia but to be here with you to understand. I'm not a fighter but I can offer something to the war and to you." She gave a sincere smile. "You have something a lot of men don't." Rey left the room to see what else might be needing her attention.

* * *

Lyse walked around the medical frater seeing the wounded and the very sick. This was the hard part of war. The fighting was one thing but the aftermath and death to follow was another. She saw those in pain and in need and those who will possibly die. Just then she saw Rey wiping her hands of blood. She was tying to help save a life but they had passed but they didn't pass alone. Rey's eyes were a bit teary as she looked to Lyse.

"What can I help with?" Lyse asked seeing she had a free set of hands.

"Some of them need water." Rey answered and Lyse went to see where she was needed. Rey headed out into the last hours of daylight. The air was getting colder and the last bit of shelters were going up. She didn't know why Lyse was bothering her so much and why it made her think so lowly of herself. It's because she's still seen as that scavenger. That will always be apart of her. But that wasn't her now, people needed her so she went back to tend to those who needed help.

* * *

Ben was finishing up in one of the capitol ships as the last of the defenses were set up. Just then the COMM started to blink. Ben pressed the button and one of the Commonwealth members was before him.

"What is the status Admiral?" The man asked and Ben folded his arm across his chest.

"The capital is secured, we'll continue to move once we know more. We've sent out scouts to keep us informed. Also our techs have hacked the rest of the computer systems." Ben updated them.

"Admiral Solo you are not engage in another battle until we send in some more members." The man stated and Ben nodded.

"If I ask why will you tell me?" Ben knew that answer and he knew why they were interfering.

"Stand down until then." The man ordered and screen went off as Poe and Finn joined Ben.

"Didn't catch that last part." Poe was saying he was ready for the next attack.

"Yeah, so what's the next step?" Finn was ready as well. There wasn't much right now though, the waiting was sometimes the hardest.

"Get everyone shifts ready." Ben gave the last order for the night from him and headed out. He went to find Rey.

* * *

In the medical frater Rey once more washed her hands knowing it was time to rest. She's helped where she could and the medical people can handle the rest. A few people died, some of their own and some of town's people. It was never easy but none of them died alone and that's what mattered. Rey looked up seeing Ben making his way to her and she sighed. He could see it on her face and wasn't going to ask any questions right now. Instead he reached out and embraced her knowing that's what she needed. Rey could fight any battle but when the innocent are the ones suffering, that took it's toll on her. Seeing the innocent suffer was her weakness and that's what made her human. Ben continued to hold her as they went to turn in for the night and try to rest.

Lyse saw the small moment between them. And in the last few hours working with Rey she was even realizing she couldn't do this day in and day out. This was the result of war. The battles and fights were one thing. But the aftermath, the destruction of homes, the loss of life and families, that was war. Lyse looked back to the entrance of the medical ward knowing more was coming and she stood there thinking if she had both the strength and energy to keep up tending to wounded, sick and dying.

* * *

Antar was in his chambers as a First Order officer came in with a disk. Within the room were Bleys and Yelnic and a handful of high officers of the Order. There was a briefing going about the status of the Order. The three Knights had finished up a training session as Antar sat in his chair while the two officers spoke.

"We have routed three hundred Troopers here and supply shipment will arrive to the 501 in two weeks." One officer stated and Antar nodded as the other officer handed the disk to Yelnic and the Knight took it. He walked to a computer as Antar sat in his chair closing his eyes to relax in the Force and the meeting was finishing up. Yelnic began to type as a message came up and Bleys walked over to the screen. The message was scrambled, missing words and making little sense. But it didn't take long for both Yelnic and Bleys to realize what the message said and they looked to one another and then to Antar.

"S…sir," Yelnic's voice was a little shaky and Antar's eyes opened slowly revealing the red and yellow puplis he now holds. "Supreme Leader…Solo and the Resistance they've…" Yelnic knew once this was said there was no going back. "They've made it to Ota and…they've sacked the capital." The room got heavy all of sudden. If Ota is taken then that is half their supplies and fire power. Antar sat there for a moment.

"Yelnic, Bleys, Croper and Shutx stay, everyone else leave." Antar was quiet and it only made things worse. The air was anything but quiet and something was about to break. Once the room cleared out Antar remained quiet looking around. "Ota's capital is gone!" There it is, the anger that they all knew was coming. "What the hell do I have you all for when we lose one of our main sources!" Everyone remained quiet. "How! How in the hell did they even know about Ota! Find me the person who betrayed us on that one! Hux, my only loyal officer is now locked up!"

"We are loyal to you Supreme Leader," Croper choked out.

"The hell you are!" Antar went on. "I am up to eyes in shit that you bring! You can't seem to counter the Resistance! And now, now they are building a new form of government! Ota was the main drive in this and Solo and Rey of Jakku may take it!" Antar held out his hand making Croper fly to the wall. "They have access to all of our data out there! Have we've shut it down!"

"We can't," Shutx spoke up as he looked to the garbled message. It's a miracle the message even made to them. "They must have some code,"

"A code! Then fix it!" Antar yelled even louder. "I want the last of our troops on Ota to burn the Resistance where they stand! I want Ben Solo and Rey of Jakku brought me!" Antar continued to rant and scream. "You fail at this Croper and Shutx consider yourselves replaced! Go to Ota and lead the charge! Prove your lives to me! If you fail and want to live you will not return!" Croper stood up as Shutx marched out of the room knowing the task at hand. Bleys and Yelnic stood there waiting for their orders. "They will fail." Antar's voice was quieter at the moment. It meant something was boiling. He sat back down taking a moment. "It's not the Resistance." He seemed to be talking to himself.

Antar tried to quell the anger he felt rising higher in his chest. He wanted to so desperately find Ben himself and confront him; stand face to face and fight saber to saber with nothing else but the Force. "As long as Solo and Rey lead they will find a way to cripple the Order." The Resistance can be crushed easily if the right people were taken away.

"Supreme Leader," Bleys spoke up. "It's Rey," And Antar nodded, he's known this for a while. Rey was Ben's driving force; she's the one that has created all of this. But he was given a warning about Rey by Cassy. Should he kill Rey then it won't be Ben Solo that comes for him nor Kylo Ren. He will be facing some monster of true and raw anger and hate. But maybe, just maybe in that raw power it will end up killing itself.

"We will see if Ota can remain in our grasp but we will work in destroying the Resistance from within." Antar began to form a plan.

"We have tried to get our people in but both Solo and Rey have been known to smell a trap." Yelnic added.

"We take this one slowly." Antar knew they are about to tread dangerous waters. If they plan on killing Rey then they must prepare for a storm and a massive one. This won't be an easy plan to carry out and they will need time. Bleys and Yelnic knew this plan can end the Order indefinitely but something had to give.

* * *

On Ota Ben was in his small quarters on CC Solo reading up on reports that seemed never ending. The Resistance had been forting the city and the people were trying to get back to their daily lives and rebuild. The Resistance was waiting to make the next move. A knock then was heard at the door as Rey looked over and Ben got up opening the door. A Resistance officer was there.

"High command meeting in ten minutes sir." The woman announced and Ben nodded and Rey heard that and got up. Ben called his saber to him and the two headed out to the command center for the briefing. As they made their way in so did Lyse and Leia waited. It meant some kind of new development was happening with the battle. Once the room was quiet the General spoke.

"The Order did manage to get a message out a very small and nearly incoherent message but one nonetheless." Leia began. "We are currently monitoring the situation with our scouts and intelligence committee. But as we continue to monitor we will plan for an attack both on the ground and in the air." Leia spoke to the high command. "I cannot tell you how long we have to plan so I am going to give no more than five hours of prep time." To Lyse that sounded like a lot of time but as she looked around the rest of the command didn't look impressed. "Dismissed." And the leaders got up with their work cut out for them.

Rey and Ben were together approving another plan as the battle preparations continued. But the two were called back to the command center. As they made their way in Lyse waited with a few new faces.

"I've brought in some oversight." She began as four members from the Commonwealth were here. Ben folded his arms across his chest and Rey knew that look. It was the look of not impressed. "Before you ask for authorization, the Commonwealth will take over operations." She seemed to say it a little proudly. Ben nodded his head but because he was accepting the new terms. He knew this ploy and he also knew how to work around it.

"You don't like how things are?" Rey asked wondering what was really happening.

"I have disclosed the entire report of this battle to Commonwealth and it wasn't much. They are not happy with the lack of information." Lyse answered and Rey continued to stand there.

"It's war, there's no…play by play or…handbook." Rey tried to educate Lyse because it was true. There is no structure to war. You can plan and go in with the intention of executing that said plan but there's always something that will change it.

"Admirals, we would like the full reports from start until now of this operations." One of the Commonwealth people stated. "From there we will operate what we deem necessary."

"What's necessary?" Rey asked as she felt some anger rising.

"Yes, there could be holes in the reports and plans and we want to be perfect in this." Lyse answered sounding sweet but there was ugliness in it. "Sometimes reports even your own aren't perfect."

"Excuse me Lyse, but there are no holes in any of mine or Resistance command crew's reports." Rey stated clearly.

"Prior to this," Ben finally spoke up. "This operation was granted clearance by the Commonwealth to Resistance," Rey knew he was getting somewhere. "Correct?" He asked.

"That is true Admiral but," Lyse was cut off before she could finish.

"So all this is under the jurisdiction of the Resistance headed by General Leia, Admiral Rey, myself, Colonel Dameron and Colonel Finn." Ben finished meaning unless an unexpected death happens to any of the high officers or possible conflict of interest then the Commonwealth could not take over like this. Ben then walked towards them. "You're more than welcome to stay." And Ben left as Rey stood there not wanting to smile but she let a small smirk show.

* * *

Ben was outside in the cold weather looking out to the horizon before him. He knows the political game and he wasn't going to play well with it. But right now his focus had shifted from the Commonwealth to what was before him…nothing. He bent over and took a handful of snow looking at it. Snow should be packed, cold and nearly solid. But the snow in his hand was more like slush. He then knelt down pushing aside more snow getting down to the ground itself. There was dirt and it should be rather solid but it was wet. As he touched it and while he had gloves on he could still feel the texture. It was sludge. The planet was already dying and if it falls to the Order then the snow will stop falling, the dirt will continue to turn into black sludge, the entire planet could have this happen.

Ben stood back up looking back to where the land and sky met. The cold wind blew and time was ticking. He knew the Order was coming but not from above, not directly. They wouldn't be able to take the city. They would need to draw the Resistance out. Ben headed back into the city knowing what the Order was going to do because he knew Antar's tactics.

* * *

The people of the city were placed in the medical frater and left the planet and will stay in space for now. The other capitol ships will also be within the system range but hidden from the Order. The city will become a ghost town for now as the Resistance empty out and headed north. The Resistance mobilized out of the city and into the wild country of snow. Lyse and the few Commonwealth leaders followed them as the Resistance marched out.

It only took an hour but north of the town was the main Order fortress and they were finishing up lining their troops. Most likely they were going to attack at nightfall but they saw the Resistance in the distance.

"They're here!" An officer yelled and the plans would now to hold. The Resistance was out of range for blasters so they will need to scramble for the bigger canons. And the TIEs were not ready.

"Ok, we've caught them in the middle of prep, good." Finn added as Ben looked around. "So, are we going to charge in?"

"Yes." Ben answered point blank. Chewie barked in disapproval to the answer.

"I hope that's the sarcastic side of you Solo." Finn knew though that was the plan. Ben then faced Finn, Chewie and Connix.

"Rey and I will go in first, break the line a create a diversion. First and second squad will follow in upon your command." Ben stated.

"Poe will come in overhead once we've breached the gates." Rey finished.

"Copy that." It was Poe's voice over the COMM.

"This mission will fail then." Lyse stated as she came forwards. Ben didn't move a muscle in his face because whatever Lyse had to say didn't mean anything. "You shouldn't even be in battle, you're a king." She played that card.

"Then as a king, what I do is not up to you." Ben stated and turned back to Rey waiting on her signal to charge. Rey looked on to what they were about to face and it was take the both to get this done. She let out sigh and started walking and Ben followed but the Resistance stood still.

"They're going to charge in by themselves?" She asked and her heart dropped. Rey and Ben were walking side by side knowing they will draw most of the attention to them. As they walked some blasters rays were fired but missed. Rey started to pick up her pace and began to run and Ben ran right with her.

"It's Kylo Ren!" Storm Trooper yelled and the Troopers all pointed their blasters. Rey and Ben took out their sabers blocking the rays getting closer. They had to back off but just like on Craite Ben held out his hand using the Force holding off the rays. Rey joined him as the Troopers continued to fire.

"Let's move!" Finn called out and the first wave of Resistance fighters ran to the gates. Lyse and the Commonwealth people stood there watching all this. Down on the ground as the two Force users continued to block the rays Rey let out a small whimper, things were getting heavy. Ben didn't break focus but he looked slightly to Rey as she took a knee. Ben did the same and with his free hand reached out placing it Rey's shoulder. It meant she was doing perfect and he was right with her. But it didn't last long. The rays started to disappear and the two looked behind them. The Resistance was firing back and they got up with their sabers and charged on.

Ben jumped high into the air slashing at the Troopers breaking the line as Rey slid to the ground taking more out. They would push through while the rest of the Resistance took out the enemy. Ben met back up Rey as the fought side by side and Rey made it to the front gate and looked up. She could do what she did to the city wall but that will take time. Ben met up with her and looked up too. Ben took a few steps back and charged at the wall and ran up it and reached for the ledge. He pulled himself over and Rey knew what to do. Ben held out his hand and Rey followed suite and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

They looked down seeing more Troopers and the huge base before them. They maybe way in over their heads looking at what was before them. This was going to be pushing a boulder up a steep hill but Ben ignited his saber seeing in the distance TIEs coming in. Rey ignited her saber as well letting both ends illuminate. They jumped down attacking the Troopers as Rey went to panel and slashed at it and the doors opened. The sirens began to sound and they've only just started.

In the skies the TIEs and X-Wings met head to head. Rey and Ben began to take on the Troopers as Resistance Fighters started to pour in. Ben then pulled Rey close to him as a tank fired at the Resistance. Rey and Ben's job were to take out the nuances of the Order and allowed the fighters to move with better ease. Rey then ran to a small Order gunner and took it and aimed. Ben moved through the clearing she was creating and some of the Fighters followed in. She then heard Chewie roar and smiled. The Wookie took control of the gunner as Rey went back to the fight.

Lyse ran into the fight seeing how fast the Resistance was clearing the place but it was far from over.

Ben and Rey came to a less crowded part of the base but the fight could be heard. They needed to take out the main tower. Doing so will smash whatever defense they have. It would also stop whatever signals going out to the Order and Antar would not send anyone else. It won't end the battle right away but the capitol ships will them come in with the second wave.

The two saw the tower knowing something was protecting it and this will take some time. Rey got to the door and type in a number and it open and they went in. Just the two of them will be more efficient than more people. They looked around the darker place ready to possibly even face a Knight although neither one felt any Darkside vibes.

They move swiftly and quietly and made their way to the center of the tower. They would need to go up the long flight of stairs they could see above them. But something was coming and they went back to back igniting their sabers. Death Troopers came out of the shadows and instead of blasters they had similar weapons to the Praetorian guards that Snoke had. That was this place security system.

They've done this before and that was what felt like a long time ago. The Troopers came in swinging and Rey and Ben blocked the weapons. Ben kicked one Trooper back and Rey Force pushed another away. Then Ben bent over as Rey rolled over his back slashing at one Trooper and Ben stabbed at another. For Ben this was the dancing he liked rather than that formal stuff. When they were like this they were both so in tune with one another just like in Snoke's Throne room. When they first went back to back that's when he felt the most balance he had ever felt. And now it only continues.

Rey and Ben stayed closer dodging the weapons and blocked them. There were only six more to take out but things were about to get a bit more complicated. Rey blocked an oncoming blaster ray that came from above. Ben looked up briefly seeing more Troopers coming. Ben kicked away another Death Trooper knowing they would need to think fast. But then another blaster came through and the owner of that ray stepped into the light, it was Lyse.

She continued to fire at the Troopers allowing for Rey and Ben to take on the Death Troopers and taking them out one by one. Once the place seemed cleared the three started for the stairs up. But the quietness was short lived as more blaster rays came in. Ben stopped climbing and blocked off the rays allowing Rey to keep going and Lyse followed.

Climbing the stairs was hard and Rey thought enough of this and jumped out to a higher section. Lyse saw the massive leap and knew she couldn't do that so she continued to go up by foot. Down below Ben saw their progress but it was still taking time as he continued to fight off the Troopers.

"Solo?" It was Poe. "We're making our way down, what's your status?" The pilot asked.

"Busy!" Ben answered as he slashed through four Troopers at once.

Rey then ducked and dodged some oncoming Troopers and ignited her saber and continued to plow through them. Lyse ran up after Rey to help. Rey kicked one Trooper over the railing and turned to face Lyse but more Troopers came in from behind.

"Lyse! Move!" Rey yelled and the young woman turned around and ducked as the blaster rays came in. Rey blocked them and Lyse rolled over and began to fire at them helping Rey. The Troopers were gone but then Rey let out a cry of pain and fell. Lyse watched as Rey rolled down a few steps and then grabbed her leg. Lyse stayed low as she got close to Rey seeing the blaster ray went through Rey's thigh. Lyse aimed at the Trooper killing him and tend back to Rey who was already getting up. Lyse helped her and they continued their way up the stairs.

Down below Ben heard the scream and it dropped his heart and made fight harder to get up the stairs. As he was being slightly overwhelmed a familiar Wookie came roaring in with his crossbow. Up above Rey and Lyse made it to the lonely computer. Rey began to type away and down below Ben was climbing his way up. A few Fighters came in as well to clear the area and a few more ran up the stairs as well.

Ben made it to the last floor as Rey continued to work. But he caught her wound on her thigh as it was bleeding. Ben grabbed one of his sleeves and ripped it off. He walked to Rey as she worked and he started to tend to her wound by tying the sleeve around her thigh to stop the bleeding. Then a few Resistance Fighters made it to the top and without any orders started to plant bombs.

"Ok, distress signal is on hold and I reorganized the external messages telling the rest of the Order to leave." Rey stated. That last order will look like a message from the high command of the First Order and they will follow it.

"Time to go then." Ben stated and then scooped Rey into his arms knowing he needed her off her feet and also to get her downstairs and out the door on one leg wasn't going to work. The wound was an easy fix but for now he'll just carry her. Ben climbed the railing and jumped down landing with ease as Lyse watched. She followed the rest of the Fighters out and once the building was cleared it was blown. Once that happened then capitol ships will come in and make rain taking control.

The battle was still going on as Ben continued to have Rey in his arms. She slipped out and ignited her saber blocked more rays and Ben followed suite. A blaster wound to the leg wasn't going to sit her out of this one.

* * *

Antar destroyed the high command crew of the First Order and stood before their wasted bodies. He would need to find more competent ones and consolidate his powers. Ota was lost and the battle plans would need to change, but how?

* * *

Rey sat outside the central post on Ota. Her thigh wound was healed but sore. Ota was a battle won and the system pledge itself to the Commonwealth. The Resistance will leave in a few days once all First Order Troopers and officers were taken into custody. The sun was setting and the cold winds were approaching. She should probably get into some place warm soon. Being in the cold from time to time was nice, it was a stark contrast to the desert. Lyse shook her for some reason and she shouldn't have even though they worked well as team by the end. Rey then looked up seeing Leia walking to her and she took a seat on the boulder next to her.

"Beautiful." Leia commented the setting sun against the surrounding mountains. "What's on your mind Rey?" She dived right in and looked to the young woman.

"The Commonwealth, interfering." Rey answered and that was bothering her.

"It's all politics and war Rey, that will never go away." Leia stated clearly. "But it is the Commonwealth or a certain some one within the Commonwealth?" Leia knew there was more. Rey didn't answer and just looked to the sun. Leia scooted closer to her. "At some point in time Rey, Lyse would have been the perfect choice for Ben; Royalty and power. They would have been married to expand territory, maintain blood lines and grow their wealth." Leia was honest and she knew she had to be. "There was such a time." Leia looked to Rey. "That time has long disappeared."

Rey then looked back to Leia. "Ben is not going to be a traditional king when this is over. He will not marry royalty; he has barely followed royal protocol. And you are the only woman he can see." Rey wanted to smile but she didn't, she just felt like crying. "You are both his greatest achievement and love and you will be greatest loss and sorrow." Leia wanted to have a heart to heart with Rey because she can very well be the next queen of her people.

"Why me?" Rey asked and Leia smiled.

"Sometimes people are born with greatness. Ben was, he carries the blood of Skywalker, he comes from queens, he comes from greatness. But other times greatness and power are thrown on us whether we wanted it or not." Leia answered simply and it made sense. "You have been chosen for some greater good and he sees it. You may one day be queen of my people Rey," That was a scary thought.

"You believe that?" Rey asked because she didn't fully. Leia gave a warm smile and nodded.

"I do." Leia answered. "It's not going to be easy though, you'll put aside certain things, another form of duty calls. The one thing that goes aside and Ben will have to do this as well if he hasn't already, is to say good bye to your former self. You will no longer be Rey of Jakku or Lady Rey. You will take on a royal name and title."

"And what will that be?" Rey asked.

"Possibly Rey Regina." Leia answered and that made Rey nervous about that name, a very real name. "But that's…" Leia trailed off. "The job, the titles and the crowns, the names…that's not your job or your role. Ben is as you are to him." Rey continued to look to Leia. "When you take away the title, the crown, the robes it will just be him. He will fight for his name because Kylo Ren will still be known. As a possible queen, it will be your duty to defend his name as it will be his to defend you." Rey can do that. "You both will be the sole purpose of your duties, loving one another as you do now. The center must hold and a queen will always protect her king." Rey smiled a little bit. But there was an understanding between the two. Ben was still susceptible to the dark and corruption and Rey could still very much lose him to the Darkside. But Leia was asking not to protect Ben physically but emotionally, to be the foundation he needs if he ever breaks; to be there if no one else will.

Too many have given up hope for Ben and some still believe he is not worthy of where he stands. Many will continue to believe that but it's up to Rey to be there when it all goes dark. And so far she has, she went to him first to save him when Luke told her he could not be saved. When all is taken away and it's just them, it maybe all they have. Sometimes you live on love alone and if Ben has no love or loses belief in love he will die and something more than Kylo Ren will take over. For Leia, she was looking at the person who saved her son and she knew Rey will continue to do so.

Leia reached out taking Rey's hand into hers. Rey accepted the gesture and the new duty she will one day take on. Rey scooted closer to Leia and rested her head on her shoulder as the two watched the sunset together but the battle still continues.

 _ **A/N: Well…a lot has happened and we're not done yet. Now that the Commonwealth is gaining speed and pairing up with the Resistance do you think that creates more of an alliance or possible friction? The Resistance has taken out an Order establishment what happens next? What's Antar's plan and will it work? What about Rey and her possibly future with Ben? Their relationship is fine but what does the future look like as they continue to get closer? And who wants an Antar and Ben Solo stand off? Oh lot's to come. Let's discuss.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, commenting and following.**_


	34. Composing Hallelujah

Chapter 33 Composing Hallelujah

Rey and Ben were slowly climbing up a tower. Within that tower sacrifices were happening and also within the tower one of those sacrifices was a Force sensitive user. They climbed over the railing and looked down. This mission wasn't in the books though and even Leia didn't know about his. Now they had to climb back into the tower and Rey grabbed the robe but Ben took her shoulder.

"It's ok Ben." She assured him with a smile and climbed down first and Ben followed. They made it down and a human sacrifice was already started. "What is this?" Rey whispered.

"An Occult." Ben answered as he looked around. "There in the dungeon area." Rey nodded and they both went down a very low-lit hallway. They descended down some stairs and came to the cells. Rey covered her nose as the place smelt of death. They started to look into the cells as they walked down the prison. One thing was for sure they couldn't leave these people in here like this. But about mid way in a small cell the found a person and both Rey and Ben felt it.

"I'm Rey of Jakku." Rey introduced herself and the young woman knew who she was. Ben began cutting the bars and she climbed out. Both Rey and Ben began to free the other prisoners as the young woman stayed close to Rey. Just then a small child screamed as a giant serpent came slithering out.

"It's their god." The woman explained and Ben rammed his saber up the snakes jaw. The giant snake tried to pull away but when it did the saber cut it's face nearly in half. The snake continued to move as it was dying. Ben slammed his saber down slicing it's head off and looked at his clothes. Some blood had got on him.

* * *

Rey and Ben returned to base and as they made their way through the hanger and Leia was there waiting, nothing could get passed her. Ben was still slightly covered in dried snake's blood and Rey was just a bit filthy as those cells were made into the earth back on that planet.

"We brought back a Forcer user." Rey explained and the Leia looked to her son, as he was a mess.

"Giant snake." He answered and Leia sighed and walked away knowing arguing wasn't worth it right now.

* * *

Rey and Ben cleaned up for the night. Rey finished some work on the computer and walked over to the bed as Ben stepped out of the fresher. He then watched her for a moment as she wore thin clothes. Rey felt Ben's gaze and turned facing him. She stood wondering what he was going to do. Ben walked to her leaning in for a kiss. He then bent down just slightly and hoisted Rey up into air while still kissing her. Rey pulled away a little with a small smile as Ben walk towards their bed.

Ben placed her on the bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Rey never let up the kissing as Ben sunk in closer to her as the heated kissing and groping continued. They weren't sure why this time around seemed more out of control but instead of questioning anything they just tore each other's clothes off or what they considered was left of clothing.

* * *

Rey and Ben were in a sparing match together. They were done teaching the new Force users or as the ancient text called them padawans. Ben seemed to overpower Rey faster than he usually does and usually they match one another. He then backed off as Rey stood there.

"Are you holding back?" Ben asked and sighed a little.

"Feel a little off like can't seem to get moving." Rey answered meaning she was having a bad training day. She didn't want to think that way because she can't not against a Knight or Antar because 'hey, I feel off, wanna try a different day?' wasn't going to wor. Rey gave a fighting stands meaning they can finish and she'll give it what she has.

* * *

A few days later Rey heard her alarm ringing and she shut it off. Ben was already gone probably to take care business for Alderran. She laid there for a moment knowing in an hour or so there would be the daily briefings. She felt wiped out though as if she didn't get any rest. She sat up in bed yawning and there was knock at the door. She knew who it was and he let himself in as she was getting breakfast in bed. She got use to the idea of breakfast in bed real quick.

"Do you require anything else Lady Rey?" Aramis asked and Rey smiled, he was such a nice man.

"No, thank you." Rey answered and he was off and Rey looked down to the breakfast but she wasn't hungry. She just wanted lay back down and she did but not before giving an uncomfortable sigh and her whole body felt sore. She and Ben had begun a different training regiment and that explains why she felt the way she did. She should eat to fuel herself so she can teach the new padawans.

Rey rolled over and opened her eyes and shot up. She didn't even remember falling asleep but the time was more than late.

Rey made it to the top of the mountain and the padawans were already in their meditation session. Ben looked over seeing Rey was there and finally awake. He had gone to wake her but she didn't budge. Although he has done that himself, oversleep. Rey made her way to him.

"Sorry," She apologized in a whisper but Ben understood. They have been working hard for a while and some times you need the rest.

"Finish up with them, I need to look over some things." Ben had to attending to some kingly duties today and Rey nodded. Ben will catch her up on anything else she might have slept through but she felt pretty good for now.

* * *

The evening rolled around and not much occurred for the base just business as usual. But for Rey the perkiness she had during the day was gone and she was back in her room in the fresher hovering over the lavatory. She wasn't sure how much more she could vomit but more came out. Finally she felt better and sat there for a moment in a cold sweat. She can count on one hand how many times she's been sick and it looked like she was coming down with something. She was slow, tired, achy and sore and now the vomiting. She could run to the medical bay and pick up a self-tester and figure out what it was.

Rey stood there and finished the steps and grabbed the little card reading it making sure she did everything right. She then rubbed her finger, as she had to prick it for a small blood sample. She now had to wait until the little machine beeped. Rey walked around the fresher feeling nearly sick to her stomach wanting to vomit again. Was she catching a virus? What if she was becoming ill? Hopefully the little blood test will give an answer or at least point her in the right direction. She just let out a sigh and then heard a small beeping sound. She then held up the card and looked for the matching number. It took a second to find the number but a nanosecond to drop the device and the card to the floor.

Rey looked into the mirror and barely could breathe. She turned on the fountain and splashed some water on her trying to cool down. But instead she felt worse and felt that nauseating feeling again swept over her. She went to the lavatory and threw up once more.

* * *

Rey swipe through looking at some information hoping to find something else but each test she took all were giving the same results. Well now it was time to accept the results and she punched in some numbers as recommended. Rey let out a sigh reading more information and it was all making more and more sense. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself. How did this happen?

* * *

Rey was somewhat zoned out as she sat in a chair out in the hanger.

"Rey?" Rey seemed to come to her sense and looked to Finn. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rey stood up trying not upset her stomach. "Um…what were we doing?" She asked and Finn seemed confused.

"We were going to go over more data files." Fine seemed concerned for his friend. Rey could see his concern.

"Just been tired, think I might be coming down with something I don't know." Rey brushed it off and Finn nodded. He knew something was up but unless she wanted to talk about it then she wasn't going to say much.

The two were working on some data files they obtained from the Order back Ota. Rey concentrated really hard on the nausea as in trying to keep it at bay. But she did have a question to asked.

"Do you think…do you think Ben would make a good father?" Rey asked and Finn stopped typing and looked to Rey slowly. "Like he's a king now and he's doing ok with that and I know kings need children to keep the linage." Rey was rambling on trying to hide something that could be considered because yes if Ben remains king he will need an heir to the throne. "So, would he be a good father?" Rey finished. Finn wasn't ready for that question and it came out left field.

"Uh…I don't know…I mean…I don't…" Finn wasn't sure how to answer. "I've seen him with kids and…" Finn didn't know what to say. "Why? You want to started a family?"

"Oh no, just…you're right I've seen him with children and at some point…" Rey knew this was bad idea to ask. "It just something that popped up."

"I'm not the right person to ask." Finn stated. "Never knew my own father so I'm not sure what makes a man a good father." And he was honest which Rey did appreciate. "But in my honest opinion if Ben were to have a spawn of his own, I can see him owning it." Meaning Ben would live up to the duties.

* * *

Rey found Poe working on an X-Wing as this one was damaged. They can get a new one but before he scraps this one for parts.

"Admiral," Poe acknowledged and Rey smiled as he continued to work.

"Can it be saved?" She asked striking up a conversion. Poe shrugged looking at the X-Wing.

"Trying to, starter motor is gone, blown it'll need a new one." Poe explained. "Also one of the wings is gone." It was a stretch but there was a possibility of it being saved.

"I have a silly question." Rey decided to jump in. "Did you know your parents?" She asked and Poe looked to her. Poe knew that Rey's parent's dumped her off on Jakku when she was child so maybe she just wanted to know what parents were like.

"My mother Shara Bey, was an A-pilot and my father was Kes Dameron, he was part of a special ground force known as the Pathfinders led by Han Solo just after the Empire fell." Poe explained; he came from the Rebellion when you think about it. Rey smiled a little at that. "During a mission my father was killed in action, I remember him a little, he died when I three." Rey felt sympathy for him. "My mother she came down with a Red Fever and couldn't shake it, she died when I was fifteen."

"I'm sorry." Rey was because losing a parent had to be hard. Poe didn't seem bothered by it though.

"Not much to say, they were both heroes in the Rebellion and I guess I'm keeping up with that now." Poe continued to tinker and Rey smiled a little. He was at peace with the past as his parents' memories and legacies lived on through him.

"Did…did you know Ben before he turned?" Rey asked and Poe sighed.

"In passing," Poe answered. "I'm about three years old than him but I can say I remember seeing him when he was younger. Never forgot those big ears, at least he grew into them." That made Rey smile a little bigger but Poe knew she had deeper questions or at least thoughts. "Why you ask?" Maybe she was trying to get an understanding who Ben was before the darkness.

"Well," Rey sighed, she was burning to tell someone but she couldn't, not yet. "This is another question and honest answer…you think Ben would make a good father?" Poe was quiet as he was actually thinking about it. It would make sense Rey would ask this, she and Ben were together, this war could end and Ben being a king will need to produce an heir if he wanted his bloodline to continue. But would he or could he be a father.

"Depends on what you consider a father is." Poe answered and Rey didn't understand. Rey didn't know what a father was and the closes thing that she come to as a father was Han. She tried to find a father in Luke but he kept her out. On Jakku there aren't very many families so she's never seen a male species take care of its offspring. "There's two types in my mind on what makes a father," Rey listened. "I think any male out there can be a father but I think it takes a real man to be a dad." And that made sense. Many male species father a child but not all raise that child. "As for Ben…I can see it, I can see him protecting his kid and loving it. I didn't think Ben was capable of love until you came around." That last part made Rey's heart happy.

* * *

Rey was in the fresher looking at the mirror and turned to the side. She had a flat stomach, always had. It was still flat as she lifted her tunic seeing the skin. She placed her hand on her belly and closed her eyes and went into the Force. She went into the Force to relax but to possibly see. Her eyes flashed opened feeling this energy. She felt her eyes get hot with tears as she looked into the mirror. She tried to calm herself, crying wasn't going to change anything, not now. She wiped a tear away as the emotions were getting to her.

This wasn't the right time at all. How unfair would it be to bring life into this galaxy the way it is now? The war, the death, and to bring in something so small, so innocent, that it may be fighting for it's life the moment it takes it first breath; how could she do this? And then Ben, what about Ben? She will have to tell him, she can't hide this forever. How would he react? Anger? Fear? Doubt?

* * *

Rey stood at the beach with the sun setting letting the water wash on her feet. She only had questions and no answers and she felt exhausted. Rey took a seat in the sand and just knew she needed to be by herself for a moment. Maybe the clean air will let her breath, clear out this sickening feeling she now has constantly. Rey then laid back and looked into the sky of blues, pinks and greens. She decided to shut her brain off, that's all she could do.

* * *

The room was dark and Rey could hear Ben's soft breathing as she sat up next to him. She looked over to him as he slept completely unaware. Rey then looked to the time, she could get up now if she wanted. Ben would be waking up in another hour or so. She reached out and gently placed her hand on his bare back and with a light touch let her fingertips glide down his back. She got up slowly and went to get ready.

* * *

The day started out as normal but the food before not only looked unappetizing but the smell was slowly flipping her stomach. She eats but once a day if she can even hold it down. She sighed pushing down the nausea and went to eat knowing she had to.

After breakfast it was the high command briefing and as Leia talked Rey just wanted to sleep. She pushed back a yawn and rested her head in her hand propping her elbow on the table. Ben slightly looked to her seeing she was falling asleep. He nudged her slightly and Rey sat up. She then looked to Ben and he gave her a concerned look. She brushed it off and refocused.

"When is the next Commonwealth meeting?" Leia asked looking to Ben.

"Two weeks." Ben answered knowing it meant he would need to attend. The meeting went on but Ben needed to talk to Rey.

* * *

The two were on top of the hill over the base with their new padawans, ten of them now. The young Jedi were doing their warm ups as Rey watched. Ben came up to Rey and stood close to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked and his voice held concerned.

"Yeah," The answer was very absent and Ben didn't buy it.

"Rey, you've been sleeping a lot, you're unfocused and you look tired." Ben pointed out his observations. "What's wrong?" Now was not the time, but when will there be a time.

"Later, I'm not feeling well," Rey then started off back to the base leaving Ben there. Something was off he knew it but he would wait because she always did for him.

* * *

Rey sat in the medical bay knowing she needed to be sure. She sat in the room waiting as a medical person took some blood work. Maybe it was something else and part of her hoped it was. The door slid open and Rey looked to the medical person. He nodded in confirmation and Rey let out a big sigh.

"I need you to start taking these." He handed her a bottle of something. "Nourishment pills, you need to take one each day." He instructed her and Rey took the bottle. "I want to see you once a month." He kept going on but Rey was in a daze looking at the bottle, this was happening. He then handed her a disk. "It has the weekly breakdown and information to read. Now, lay back,"

"What?" Rey asked finally coming back.

"Lay back," He instructed and Rey did and he held a small machine. "Lift up your shirt." He stated and Rey did that and he placed the little machine on her belly and then it began to print something. He took the machine off her stomach and Rey sat up fixing herself and he hand the little picture to her. "It's small, but it's there." Rey looked at the image and fought the tears.

* * *

Rey sat in the Falcon feeling this could be the safest place right now. She studied the picture before her and placed her hand on it. It was just this little blob if anything but she couldn't take her eyes off of the picture. The tears were no longer fresh and slowly drying. She then set the picture down for a moment.

"Come on, come on," She was trying to put some kind of strength into her. She wiped the tears away. This was bigger than her, than the war. She took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh causing her whole body to actually relax. She can do this. She survived on her own nearly fifteens years, she beat Kylo Ren, became an Admiral of the Resistance and hell she may be a queen some day; she can do this. Rey grabbed the little picture and it was time to tell Ben. She tucked the picture away and would show him, that would say everything.

* * *

Rey left the Falcon and now she needed to find Ben but first she was super thirsty; finally her stomach wanted something in it. She headed to the mess hall to get something and she was craving something sweet if anything. Once she reached the mess hall she took caution not to breathe deep or her stomach could flip. She made it to the drink area and found what she wanted and poured her drink and left.

The cold sweet bubbly drink was amazing right now and she felt a little energy from it. Just then her COMM went off.

"Rey," She answered it.

"We need you in the computer station." It was Connix. Rey wanted to speak to Ben first but it might have to wait but then again she can prepare herself even more.

"On my way." Rey confirmed and turned back around but in doing so she bumped into Finn. Rey managed to save her drink but something else fell.

"Oh, so sorry," Rey apologized but Finn smiled and Poe was passing by and saw the small funny moment but then saw something on the ground. "Oh, no wait," Rey wanted to grab the paper but Poe beat her to it. Poe looked at it for a moment and then looked to Rey in shock. Rey stood there motionless and Finn was confused. Poe looked around and reached out to Rey and Finn pulling them away from the crowds to be more private. Poe then hugged Rey and that confused Finn even more.

"You're pregnant?" Poe asked pulling away and Finn's eyes widen and he grabbed the picture to look at it. Poe then hugged Rey again. This wasn't the reaction she thought she would get but it felt good. Poe pulled away and Rey looked to Finn and he looked away from the picture and likewise took Rey into a hug. He was gentle in the hug too. Finn pulled away and Rey took the picture from Finn looking at it.

"It's not a big deal." Rey brushed it off but the two men's eyes widen and Poe shook his head no, this was a big deal. Then Finn looked to Rey's drink and quickly took it from her. "Hey," Rey protested and Finn held it further away.

"Yes, yes it is a big deal and first no," Finn then tossed the drink to a nearby trashcan. "Only water for the baby." Finn made it clear but there were more questions.

"How far?" Poe asked because by the picture there was clearly something in there.

"Eight weeks almost nine." Rey answered and tucked the picture away making sure now it was more secured.

"Rey, wait, does Ben know yet?" Finn asked because that question about if Ben was going to make a good father came back. It now made sense why she asked but did Ben even know.

"No, not yet." Rey was honest and before she ran into the boys and before Connix called she was going to tell him.

"I mean sooner or later he'll find out." Finn made sure she knew and Rey nodded. She knew they were trying to help and it but she needed to continue on.

"I need to get back to work." Rey wanted to push this aside for now.

"No, no you need a fluffy soft pillow and rest." Poe insisted because she did. He sees how hard she works and she continues to do so despite the unfolding news.

"I'll rest later." Rey wasn't going to back down. "Please, don't say anything right now." She begged and they knew she was serious. Both Poe and Finn nodded promising and she knew they could. Finn couldn't help but hug her again and Poe joined in. They let go and Rey headed off leaving them.

"Didn't think Solo had it in him." Finn commented as the two boys stood there and Poe chuckled a little.

"We're going to be uncles." Poe added realizing it and that just made Finn smile even bigger.

* * *

Rey made it to the computer room and quickly took a seat with Connix.

"Sorry," Rey apologized again and Connix shrugged it off. "What's going on?" Rey asked as she looked to the screen.

"We've mapped out these sectors," Connix began to type and talk at the same time. "After Ota and the data the Order wants to build refineries for weapons and machinery production. These systems are a potential target if not already." Connix finished as Rey looked.

"Send some scouts to see if they are taken?" Rey suggested and that seemed to be a good idea. "That one," Rey pointed. "That one is close to home." That would be system number one to check and to watch closely. "Get a report going for Leia and Ben can also present it to the Commonwealth." Rey gave the instructions and stood up.

"You ok?" Connix asked because Rey was slow moving.

"Yeah, think I'm catching something, feeling sluggish." Rey answered and Connix nodded meaning she could handle this. Now Rey had to find Ben.

* * *

Ben was at the Falcon with Chewie as they were going to work on the external landing gears. They were actually in good condition but replacing them now may save them later. Ben was wielding new pieces together on one landing gear while Chewie worked on another. Poe and Finn came over to Admiral to summon him. They didn't know if Rey has said anything and if Ben was working and tinkering it meant he didn't know.

"Solo," Poe's voice cracked and Finn gave him the oddest look. Poe cleared it and went to try again. "Excuse me." Poe hoped he didn't pick up on that. Ben set aside the wielding gun and stood up removing his mask and picked up a towel wiping his hands. "Leia is calling for some briefing."

"Some briefing?" Ben asked because that came out weird and Poe looked over to Finn because Ben was looking at him with a confused face. Poe saw Finn was smiling ear to ear and Poe nudged him to break him out of it because not only was he smiling he was staring at Ben so it might even look creepy.

"Twenty minutes." Poe gave a time frame and he went to leave and Finn stumbled away. Chewie then barked something that sounded like a question.

"Who the hell knows." Ben answered and put his wielding mask back on and continued to work.

* * *

Ben was the last one into the room and took a seat next to Rey, as she seemed a little more with it now. Maybe after this she can tell him. Leia stood up to started the meeting.

"No reports of the Order attacking and I'm sure they have changed as much as they could from the data we did obtained." The General started. "We now have some information one possible systems under threat and those potentially in the line of fire."

"What do you propose then?" Poe asked because the Ota battle was successful, the Commonwealth was giving the Resistance money and backing. They were now a legitimate threat against the Order once more and may be even worse than before. They can't just wait for an attack and would have to shift their focus on preventing attacks but how? They had to be careful on that front. They had to be watchful but not create fear they were infringing on those of the galaxy. It's one thing to go and save the day but it's another neutralizing a threat before all information was gathered.

"I am calling for an early meeting with the Commonwealth and it won't just be Rey and Ben going, Poe and Finn as well." Leia stated. "We need to work with them closely now," The shift was happening. Had the New Republic allowed and worked closer with the Resistance then maybe they wouldn't have been wiped out. Rey, Ben, Finn and Poe weren't sure about the full team up though. But that's why all four were going to join forces but draw some lines. This is how a new government was formed but checks and balances were key and both the Resistance and the Commonwealth will have to check one another in this.

* * *

Not all the leaders were out here but enough of them were and the others will get the memo later. Ben was among some of the leaders as they congratulated him for Ota. Two older men of the Commonwealth who were not entirely for Ben stood together watching. Not only was Ben in the spotlight but so was Rey.

"Some act as if he's a god." The first older man commented. "Kylo Ren still is there. He's not going to rule the Commonwealth when this is over." And that came out more as a threat than a comment.

"No, but the galaxy is loving him therefore we must kiss ass until then." The second man added, hopeful Ben will just disappear for them when the war ends. Everyone was being called forth to early meeting. Poe and Finn haven't been to a meeting and seeing Ben wearing the smaller crown, a crown really, jarred them a little with what information they knew. They gathered around to talk and to collaborate as much as possible. If this war is to end, if tyranny is to end that has started with the Empire then they all needed to be on the same page.

* * *

Day one of the meetings were completed and day two will start in the morning. Ben was talking with some of the leaders well more or less listening and wanting to get away. Rey was in the quarters alone and once more vomiting. She managed to control it during the grueling six hour talk. She sat back feeling better but exhausted. She pulled herself up and went to the sink to wash her face hoping to get some sleep. She looked into the mirror and down to her belly, still flat for now. She left the fresher and climbed into bed and stretched out. She then heard something as Ben came in as he de-robed and set aside his crown.

He then made it to the bed and crawled in knowing something was wrong with Rey but he didn't know. She should say something but if she did then he would be less focused and he needed to be focus until they left.

"Rey?" His voice was deep and husky and she looked up to him knowing he wanted to know what was up. Rey propped herself up and had to come up with an excuse but it made her upset knowing she was hiding being pregnant, being pregnant with his child.

"I'll be ok, just tired and feels like we need a vacation." Rey answered and part of that was true, they needed a break. Ben still felt shut out but pressing on wasn't going to get him anywhere. But Rey could see how lonely he looked nearly on the other side of the bed with a large gap between them. She was keeping her distance because what if he sensed the baby because she could. She had to push that aside, Ben needed some sort of comfort from her. Rey got closer and then placed herself right on top of him. Ben welcomed it and wrapped both arms around her. She placed a kiss to him and then rested her head on his chest and felt him relaxing. She even felt relaxed and comfortable in the moment.

Just as the moment was taking hold of them their COMMs went off and the light was red meaning an emergency. They both got up and headed out.

* * *

In the main hall Leia's HOLOgram was before them.

"A distress call was made, it's the Order." Leia spoke to them. It meant that she needed her leaders back. Rey felt Poe and Finn looking at her wondering how she was going to fight. Leia continued to talk about the situation. It wasn't an entire system but a town being taken hostage, it just might be a ploy but something needs to be done.

* * *

The four of them were meeting up with the fleet at a meeting point to further the plans. The Commonwealth will reconvene later although Rey could have stayed behind but she felt she needed to be here. She changed into her normal clothes but something didn't feel right. It all felt tight and uncomfortable. She just needed to focus on something else. But before leaving she needed to hover over the lavatory for a second.

The cruiser landed as CC Star Dust was floating. The four of them were walking the halls and this was either going to be a negations or a fight. They were on a system that was protected by the Commonwealth and most likely it will be the latter. Rey, Ben, Poe and Finn walked to five First Order officers ready to talk civil.

"This system is under the flag of the Commonwealth." Poe started out and it meant they could not be here legally.

"The Supreme Leader does not recognize the Commonwealth as anything more than a terrorist organization that gives way to the Resistance." One officer spoke up. "We are mining, no harm to the people, we may even boost their economy."

"Doubt it." Finn commented.

"For the sake of innocent lives, leave." Rey joined in. "You're out numbered." She made it clear they weren't alone.

"The Supreme Leader," One officer started.

"Is not here." Ben walked closer and for these officers to see their former commander with a face seemed to scare the more. He was a man and a powerful one. "The Resistance is only giving you two options, take the deal." Ben was offering save passage away. Rey then felt something and ignited her saber blocking some blaster rays. Ben kicked back one of the officers and ignited his saber and blocked more rays. Poe and Finn took out their smaller blasters and fired and more Fighters came in to fend off the Troopers. It was a set up well sort of, the officers were hoping it would be Leia and not Ben but they followed through anyways.

Rey dodged a blaster ray and for some reason this primal force came from her, this intense feeling took over. She held out her hand sending a few Troopers flying back and one of the officers fired at her continuously and she blocked them with her saber but instead of taking the officer out she grabbed him and held out her saber and using him as shield.

"He dies if you take one more step." Rey threaten as Ben held a fighting stands and everyone was still. "Leave this planet, just go, this never happened." Rey suggested which was an odd suggestion but an effective one.

"We wanted Leia but Antar will be just fine with you and Solo." Another office spoke up. Rey knew that to be true.

"Please, just leave." Rey begged and that made Ben worry, something was very much off. "Just for a while, peace, we don't attack and neither do you."

"Why?" The officer asked because that was a lot to ask. Rey kept herself together knowing she was in harms way and she was trying to get out of it.

"We can," Rey didn't finish because even if she says why, that there was truly innocent life among them, a life that cannot fight for itself; would the officers even listen. Rey shoved the officer away still holding onto her saber. "If this was any other day, we would not stand down." Rey made it clear he was going to let them go. "Just not today." It washed over her that she was now responsible for someone else now. "Please," She asked again and everyone was confused.

"Why?" The officer wanted to know because why just go home. Rey then looked to Ben who was focused on the Storm Troopers surrounding them. They were far from out number and Star Dust will wipe them out so what was happening. This wasn't the place or the time but something had to be said because the more time that past the more likely more Troopers could come. But realizing what was happening there would never be a right time, a right moment. The galaxy will continue to move.

"Because…" Rey didn't know what to say and right now she was tired of the fighting and the death. Seeing so much death knowing what she could bring into the galaxy made it harder. "I understand you're protecting your leader." This was a new level of negations for sure. "And protecting what you think is yours, I am too." That last part made Ben turn to her. He looked to Rey and for a moment he tapped into the Force and felt what she did, this burst of energy. Ben turned back facing the officers and the Troopers griping his saber tighter.

He then slammed his hand down to the ground using the Force to send all the Troopers and the officers flying back. Poe took that as a cue and took Rey to the cruiser as Finn held up his blaster ready to fire. Ben stood up and even Finn felt scared of him. Ben twirled his saber wondering who was going to die first. The first blaster ray flew at him and stepped aside and outstretched his hand calling the Trooper to him and stabbed him with the saber. Finn started to fire and a shadow covered the area as Star Dust would take over. Ben then saw the officers and wanted to kill them, he was about to but he turned to the cruiser as Poe came running out. Ben headed for the cruiser to take off to the safety of Star Dust as Poe and Finn would continue down here.

* * *

Rey sat in the medical bay in a room. Ben was standing in the corner of the room as they finally met one another's gazes.

"How long have you known?" Ben asked and there was no keeping this a secret.

"I found out a few days ago." Rey was honest.

"How far along are you?" Ben asked the question and Rey sighed.

"Almost ten weeks." Rey was now counting and Ben nodded a little.

"And you never bother once to tell me?" Ben sounded hurt and angry.

"I'm pregnant." Rey stated but it was too late for that. "I've been trying to find the right time." Ben felt her sincerity from her. She was scared and tired. The last few weeks made sense, her mood, her fatigue and her lack of engagement. If anything she had been trying to keep everything normal. "Ben," She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do except let some tears fall. "I'm scared." Because she was and Ben came out from the corner to the small bed to her side and crouched down.

"Then let me help. You're not doing this alone." Ben assured her because she wasn't alone. She's been alone for so long that if she were back on Jakku pregnant she would have no one. She probably would have given birth alone in that AT-AT. Ben looked at her seeing fear in her eyes. They both made this baby and they were both responsible. Words were not going comfort her so he reached out and took her hand into his. "You're not alone." He reassured her knowing she was going into survival mode. Rey nodded with more tears knowing he wasn't going anywhere nor was he angry or upset now.

The pressure was off though but new ones will weigh in.

"What if…what if Antar sense the baby and did what Snoke did to you?" That was true fear Rey had and Ben shook his head no.

"I'll kill him." Ben stated clearly because that's what Han and Leia wanted to do as well. Rey nodded knowing his words were true but she still trembled. She was afraid for the safety of the baby because of the war, this child could be a target. Ben then leaned in pulling Rey in even closer letting her finally cry the way she was supposed. Ben did imagine one day of having children with her, the moment would have been beautiful and joyous. But right now he had to give Rey comfort and even take comfort in her. He pulled away resting his forehead to hers and he felt her calming down. Just then a medical person stepped in with some equipment.

Ben didn't leave Rey's side still holding her hand as the equipment was set up. A little block was set on Rey's belly and on the screen attached to the equipment popped up the image from inside. Ben stood still, barely breathing as he looked to the screen. On it was a little thing, the shape of a bean there moving ever so slightly. Then the medical person flipped a switch and Ben felt a tear rolling down his cheek as her this loud pulsing sound, the heartbeat.

Rey smiled hearing it and the tears nearly disappeared. She then looked to Ben who's gaze was glued to the screen. She saw the silent tears realizing this was real. Rey squeezed his hand and he looked down to her and she smiled at him.

"Our baby." She reminded him and he nodded as he was having an out of body moment. Ben looked back to the screen as the medical person finished up and then a new picture was printed. The medical person removed the little device and then hand the picture to Ben and he took it. He stared at it and then looked to Rey with no words to follow. But she knew what he was feeling because she felt it too. It was every emotion one could feel and was almost painful. Ben slowly lowered himself back down so he was eye level with Rey.

Rey pulled him closer for a hug because now their fears were shared and starting to dissolve and the reality set in. Ben then tapped into the Force and once more felt that burst of energy and it was growing. Ben pulled away looking to Rey realizing he was about to take on an even bigger challenge than being an Admiral or a king, he was going to be a father. There was even more at stake and more to lose. He knew he was going to lose everything to Rey but it all seemed worth it especially now. He finally leaned in for a kiss and she graciously accepted and wanted it. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss and he pulled Rey closer just to be close. They pulled away and continued to hold one another knowing things were going to change drastically but they can face this together.

Ben scooped Rey into his arms to take her back to their room where they could be alone to talk or to do nothing but hold one another. He held her close protecting what was his and he was ready to die for this baby as much as he was ready to die for Rey. She pulled herself closer resting in the crook of his neck. He knew the tears were still there but he didn't care, right now nothing seemed to matter and what has happened almost seemed so little compared to what was happening now.

* * *

They made it back to their room with the door locked and COMMs off. It was time to be alone and with just one another. They were both coming to terms on what has happened and what was to come. But just like with everything else, they had one another and they were not alone, they were never alone now. And with a baby they could never be alone no matter what, it was going to be more than just them. And the more they thought about it, the more held one another it made even more sense.

They decided to celebrate with love as Rey was on top but it seemed just a little different.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked in a whisper and Rey was going to need to get use to that question more and more. She nodded in reply to him as they slowly rocked.

"Yeah, are you?" She asked and he nodded back.

"Just feels like we have an audience now." Ben commented and for some reason that just made Rey laugh but that laughing made Ben happy. Rey leaned in for a kiss and he pulled her in closer. Rey then lowered herself so her head rested on his chest and she felt relaxed calm, the calmness was setting in. Ben laid there gently rubbing her back. Rey didn't see it but there was a small smile on Ben's face and the more he thought about it even as scared as it made him, this made him happy and he wasn't going to let anything take that happiness away, he'll fight for it, he'll fight for his baby, for Rey.

 _ **A/N: The title comes from the song Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen. And what a chapter this was. We're having a baby. But what kind of trouble will that lead to? What happens if Antar finds out? So many questions so let's discuss. What do you think happens next?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, commenting and following.**_


End file.
